Technicolour LIfE
by ginkies
Summary: It's apocolypse now kids! But when Megan is brought back to life as a human, can she help the boys like she used to? Bridges are burned and hearts are broken as once again the Winchesters & Megan fight side by side to stop Lucifer. S5/AU
1. Sympathy For The Devil

Technicolour Life is the continuation of Back In Black, fallowing the life of Megan O'Connor, a werewolf and a hunter. Please read the other story to get a feel of her, but you can just pick it up from here if your lazy like me :P

Well here we go all over again...

* * *

Sympathy For The Devil

The Road So Far...

Five seconds?" Jon asked tapping my shoulder. "You have twenty."

"What?" I asked and Jon pointed over to the other side of the white light. I looked and Dean was looking directly at me. He had to be. "Can he... see me?"

"Yes and the clock is ticking, just don't tell anyone I did this." Jon said "Rule is I need to keep hold of you for him to see you, so you can't go over there and hug him. But talk. Fast."

"Thank you." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. I turned to face Dean and he was crying too. "Dean, Dean I never got chance to say it when we were alive. God I wanted to say it so much for so long. Don't be mad at Sammy, he thought he was doing right."

"Five second here." Jon chimed in.

"Right, yeah." I turned back to Dean. "Dean, I lov-" Everything went a bright white.

"Oh Fu-"  
"Language!" Jon interrupted.

Now...

The light was blinding, truly blinding... and really annoying. Once the light past I looked around at heaven and found Jon stood in front of me looking confused.

"What's going on?" I asked confused. We were in a park, somewhere, and to add to the confusion my body was laying on the ground with us. "Is that?" I asked walking over to my body, I tried to kick my body but my foot just went through it.

"Yeah... did, did you do this?" Jon asked looking around confused. It was good to know I wasn't the only freaked by our surroundings.

"Me? Come on I may be a werewolf, but I can't do this..." I said turning to face Jon, he had his head tilted and was listening to something. Something I couldn't hear. "What's-"

"Ssh!" Jon said waving a hand in my direction. I pulled a face and shook my head turning back to look at my body. I had taken one hell of a beating and my body showed it. Cuts and bruises decorated my lifeless body, Sam was so strong... so damn strong... I couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop the apocalypse and now... now I was dead, not to mention how much it sucked not being able to tell Dean how I felt. My brain clicked. _Did he get out? Did they get out of the church? Are they ok, are they alive?_ My heart started to race as I walked up to Jon who was still listening to something.

"Yes, yes I understand, but this is- No. No I would never question anything, I just. Oh you did?" Jon looked like he was busted for something. "She was going to die anyway, no I know... yes sir. Yes. I will." Jon ranted to himself as I reached him.

"Is Dean and Sam alive?" I asked grabbing his shoulder. Jon looked away for a second thinking about the question, I think.

"Yes. Alive and well." Jon replied. "Now... um... yes. Seems like we are in a bit of a mess here..." I sighed and smiled. _Thank you God..._

"Mess? I'm dead, take me to Valhalla or wherever the hell I'm meant to end up and it's job done." I said plainly clapping my hands together, relieved that the boys had gotten out alive.

"I'd like to say it's that simple, but honestly Megan when has it ever been simple with you?" Jon asked sighing.

"I like to be memorable. You'll never forget me, but you'll miss me when I'm gone." I joked. "So what's the deal?"

"Yeah... the deal. I need to take your werewolf side from you, like we said. Only..." Jon said waving his hand trying to find the words.

"Only?" I prompted him.

"Well, you might not like this, but..." Jon took a deep breath and walked towards me. "I... management decided... you cant die yet... your still needed... you know... for... the... thingy."

"Thingy?" I asked getting mad.

"You know, the A word." Jon said skating over the issue of the apocalypse.

"Screw that! I have lived longer than expected, I am not doing this shit any longer. I died a good death, trying to save this world I might add! I did my good deed baby sitting Dean. So now I want my death and a nice peaceful after life I earned!" I said getting mad and walking away from Jon.

"I can't do that." He said and spun on my heels and turned to face him.

"Send me to heaven!" I demanded. I never knew it was so hard to die.

"If I do, they'll just send you back down here, and the ride isn't as comfy from up there." Jon said plainly as he walked up to me. We were both stood next to my body now.

"Send me to heaven or go. Let me be a frigging ghost, but I am not, no way," I turned my back on Jon and walked off. "No how going back!"

"Sorry." Jon said touching my shoulder from behind.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed as I fell to the floor.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was waking in a hospital bed, I was getting sick of waking in them. I groaned and held my head as I looked around the room I was in. There was nothing special about the room, but I could see a coat on the chair next to my bed. I started to sit up but my stomach ached. _I hate reapers, I hate death, I hate being forced back into my body and I hate-_

"Chuck?" I asked confused as he walked into the room holding a small cup of coffee. He gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Hey Megan, how are you feeling?" He asked closing the door and taking the seat next to my bed.

"Confused. Dude what the hell is going on? How'd you know where.. where ever this is?" I asked taking a deep breath and feeling my whole body ache.

"Well.. um.. you've missed a lot in your little time out." Chuck said softly. "Don't worry though the boys are safe.. somewhere. I'm not sure where. But I know they're alive, they came to see me. Cass... he... he died. It was a big explosion... I had a tooth in my hair... and I think I may have had my mouth open... oh god... I ate a piece of Castiel..." Chuck said going into one of his little rants.

"Chuck, Chuck what's going on? How did you know I was alive?" I asked bringing him back to the conversation.

"Oh sorry. Yeah... well the apocalypse is happening, Lucifer is looking for his vessel and the angels need Dean to work with them, only Dean is pissed. Really pissed. Like as mad as I've seen him. And Sam, Sam is riddled with guilt. He hasn't told Dean he killed you yet... which is a good thing, because I think if he did... well I think Dean would kill him." Chuck said and looked up at me.

"Vessel? Do you mean like... person?" I asked confused.

"Yes." Chuck said plainly and took a sip of his coffee. "The boys think you're dead. I got a vision of you after they left and decided I'd come get you back to them. And tell you why you're here."

"You know why they sent me back?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"I saw it. You are the glue. The boys are broken and they need you to fix them again." Chuck said standing up and producing a back pack.

"How can I fix them?" I asked confused.

"Just being there. Now we need to hurry or the angels will find you, and trust me, Zach would not like to see you any time soon." Chuck said passing me the back pack.

* * *

Chuck brought me some clothes to change into and had arranged for me to check out of the hospital. I opened the bag and thankfully Chuck brought me some cargo pants, a black top and a grey zip up hooded jacket. I was more then willing to get back to Dean and Sam. Chuck drove me back to his house. Inside was a mess, a really bug war zone mess, not his usual type of mess. There was blood everywhere.

"Is... is this..." I asked looking at some splatter on the wall._ How could they kill Cass...why?_

"Yeah that's Cass the poor bastard." Chuck said and raced over to his laptop where he started to type.

"Chuck?" I asked walking over to him.

"Stay out of shot. I'm getting you some help to reach the boys." Chuck said and suddenly a girls voice started to talk. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... my god, you.. your.." The voice said.

"Carver Edlund." Chuck said plainly. "Yeah, hi Becky."

"You got my letters, and my marzipan!" Becky said. By her voice I could tell she was a fan girl... a big time fan girl.

"Yeah.. yeah." Chuck said glancing at me. "Yummy but um.."

"I am your number one fan." Becky said plainly. I rolled my eyes. "You know, I'm SamLicker81."

"I'm sorry your, your what?" Chuck asked as we were both confused.

"Web mistress at ." Becky explained.

"Huh, oh yeah, your my number one fan. That's why I contacted you, your the only one who will believe me." Chuck said to this girl.

"Are you all right?" Becky asked as Chuck looked up.

"Trouble?" I asked softly.

"No. No. I'm being watched. Well not now, least I don't think so...but I don't have much time. I need your help." Chuck plead to his cyber buddy.

"You need my help?" Becky said getting excited.

"That's right." Chuck said plainly. "I need you to get a message to Sam and Dean, ok?"

"Look Mr Edlund," Becky sighed heavily. "Yes I'm a fan, but I really don't appreciate being mocked. I know Supernatural is just a book ok? I know the difference between fantasy and reality." Becky said plainly.

"Becky it's all real." Chuck said plainly.

"I knew it!" She cried. I rolled my eyes again.

* * *

Chuck gave Becky the details of the message and then gave her a rendezvous point to meet me at. Becky wasn't so excited I was tagging along, but like Chuck said. It was going to be the only way to get me to the boys without the angels knowing. The whole ride to the motel all I got from Becky was how hot Sam was, how emotional Sam was, how she never met any guy like Sam, Sam, Sam Sam. _If only you knew the half of it..._I thought as we walked down a back alley to this dump of a motel.

"So how do you know the brothers?" Becky asked in her chipper voice, she was really excited to meet Sam.

"I hunted with them." I replied plainly.

"But your not in the books." She said as we walked down the steps to the motel rooms.

"He hasn't wrote them yet..." I said dryly as we reached the number Chuck gave us. Becky raced me to the door and knocked. Before I reached her the door opened and Becky stood there looking speechless.

"You ok lady?" I herd Sam ask. I smiled to myself out how freaked he must have looked.

"Sam is it really you?" She asked and walked into the room. I reached the door as I saw Becky put her hand on Sam's chest. "And your so firm."

"Do I know you?" Sam asked confused.

"No but I know you, your Sam Winchester, and your," Becky paused. "Not what I pictured." I smiled to myself I could imagine Dean's face.

"I'm Becky, and I've read all about you guys," She said walking in. "I've even wrote a few..." She got nervous. "Anyway Mr Edlund told me where you were."

"Chuck?" I herd Dean's voice and my heart raced a little. Sam went to close the door when I stood there. His face went pail, he looked like he was about to hurl.

"Hey Sam." I said softly and walked in. Dean's eye's widened and he looked at me worried.

"Is, is everything ok? Mr Edlund told me you'd know her." Becky said looking at Sam with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Becky, they're just a little shocked to see me, give them the message." I said plainly and stood next to her. Dean glanced to Sam and they exchanged a look. I knew they wouldn't do anything with Becky in the room.

"Ok, well he's being watched by angels. Nice change up on the mythology by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old." Becky said ranting.

"Right, but um what's the message?" Sam asked Becky. I felt Dean's eye's on me and when I glanced he was watching me. I gave him a small smile and he just raised an eyebrow before looking back at Becky.

"He had a vision," She closed her eyes. "The Michael sword is on earth, the angels lost it."

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked.

"Becky does he know where it is?" Sam asked.

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs." Becky said giving Sam lust full looks.

"Forty-two dogs?" Dean asked unconvinced.

"Are you sure, you got that right?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense. But that's what he said." Becky said walking closer to Sam. She reached out and touched his chest again. "I memorized every word, for you."

"Um.. Becky..um can you quit touching me?" Sam asked getting really uncomfortable. I was trying my best to hide a smile and giggle.

"No." She said rubbing his chest.

"Becky?" I asked walking over to her.

"Hmm?" She said with her eye's closed.

"Becky, you need to get back and tell Chuck I got here safe. Like now." I said putting my hand on Beckys shoulder, Sam gave me a smile of graitude. Becky opened her eyes and huffed.

"Ok," She turned to Sam. "But I'll be back." She said as I pushed her out of the door. I herd Sam sigh hard as the door closed. When I turned back round I was faced with two guns.

* * *

"Just what are you and how did you find us?" Dean asked as he walked up to Sam's side.

"I'm... me." I said confused "And Chuck knew how to find you. He was in the hospital when I woke up." I said plainly.

"You died..." Sam said softly still holding the gun up to me. Looking into his eye's I could see the guilt he was carrying around with him. I felt bad for him, but glad I could lighten that load a little by actually being alive.

"Yeah." I said plainly putting my hands into my jeans pockets. "And I was ready to die."

"How'd you get back then?" Dean asked glaring at me. He thought I was a demon.

"Honestly got no clue. One minute I'm in a pile dying in St Mary's next thing I know, bam, I'm in hospital and Chuck's there." I said. "He told me you guys still needed help, that it was some great powers idea to put me back in the game. Then he told me to come meet you."

"How do we know your not a demon?" Dean asked still glaring at me.

"Check." I said putting my arm by my side. Sam moved and grabbed a flask of holy water and threw it on my face. "Do I pass?" I asked wiping away the water.

"Megan... your alive." Sam said putting his gun away and pulling me into a hug. I hugged back. Even though he killed me, it wasn't really Sam. The person hugging me was the real Sam. Dean put his gun down but wasn't looking too pleased. I pulled out of the hug and smiled to Sam.

"So how'd you guys get out of there?" I asked more talking to Sam then Dean.

"We've... we don't know. We think the angels snatched us." Sam explained.

"Wow angels being nice... it really must be the apocalypse." I joked.

"Yeah..." Sam said trailing off.

"So, what do you guys know?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Well Ruby's dead, Lucifer is free and the angels think Dean will stop him with the aid of the Michael sword." Sam explained as Dean sat back down on the bed. I walked over to the table and sat next to Sam. But I was watching Dean the whole time.

"Do you guy's know where it is?" I asked plainly.

"Nope." Dean said plainly sounding pissed.

"I mean Becky's message was vague.. it could be anywhere..." Sam added.

"True. But if Dean's meant to us it... maybe you'll know it when you see it." I suggested. I was sat watching Dean and he was looking back at me.

"We should get Bobby over, he might be able to help." Sam said plainly. "And I'll make that call outside..." Sam said getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

We sat there a few minutes just staring at each other. _What is he thinking? Why is he so pissed at me? Is it because I stopped him from getting into the church in time?_ I took a deep breath and looked away, his green eyes were drilling into my soul.

"You..um.." Dean said clearing his throat.

"Pardon?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Nothing." He said and looked to the bed.

"I'm glad your safe." I said softly and Dean looked up. "That your both safe."

"Yeah... lucky us." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean," I started to say but couldn't finish my sentence. It was like we were a couple of teenagers rather than hunters... but then again we were hunters in love.

"So you think the angels sent you back to us?" Dean asked standing up from the bed and walking over to me.

"Could be." I said standing up. When I stood up I was inches away from Dean. I looked up into his eyes. He looked sceptical and worried, angry and alone. I gave him a sad smile.

"I... I thought... I thought I lost you." Dean said looking down into my eyes, putting his hand on my cheek.

"For a second there, you did." I said softly with a little smile.

"Did you really mean it when you said you were ready to die?" Dean asked softly giving me the puppy dog treatment, and moving his hand away from my face. _Did I mean it? I wanted to be with you, I really did, I would have given anything for that... but then you called me... you said it and now... now..._

"Yeah." I said softly and took a step back from him.

"What about us?" Dean asked locking eyes with me again. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to jump on him and declare my love and well you get the picture. Only, something stopped me..._monster_ his voice rang in my head over and over again.

"There is no us. Last time we met, I knocked you out, and the time before you called me a monster... what else is there to say?" I asked plainly. Before he could answer Sam walked back in putting his phone away.

* * *

We sat around and waited for Bobby to show. No one really talked which wasn't such a surprise as no one really felt like talking. I was sat at the table near Sam when there was a knock on the door. Dean got up to answer it and Bobby was stood there.

"Bobby." Dean said softly and pulled him into a hug.

"Good to see you boys-" Bobby said and stopped when he saw me sat there. "I wasn't expecting this!" Bobby said smiling and walked up to me and Sam.

"I like to be a surprise." I joked as we hugged. Then he hugged Sam. Sam was happy to see Bobby.

"You weren't fallowed were you?" Dean asked after he closed the door.

"You mean, angels, demons, or," Bobby turned to Sam. "Sam's new super fan?"

"You herd?" Sam said laughing.

"I herd Romeo. So? Sword of Michael huh?" Bobby asked turning to Dean.

"You think we are talking about the actual sword from the actual Arch-Angel?" Dean asked.

"You better frigging hope so." Bobby said and pulled a book out for us to look at. "That's Michael, toughest son of a bitch they got." Bobby said pointing to the picture.

"You kidding me tough? Guy looks like Cate Blanchette." Dean pipped up looking at the pictures. I laughed.

"Well I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host, during the last big dust up upstairs he was the one to boot Lucifer's ass to the basement. And he did it with that sword. So if we can find it..." Bobby explained.

"We can kick the devils ass all over again." Sam said finishing Bobby's sentence. "Alright, so where do we start?"

"Deviey up and start reading. Try and make sense of Chuck's non-sense." Bobby said. Sam got up and walked to the pile of books. He was taking deep breaths and looked like he wanted to say something. I sat at the table and grabbed a book away from Bobby. "Kid, you alright?" Bobby asked looking at Sam. I put the book down and looked to Sam too.

"No actually," He said facing us, he looked like he was about to cry. "Bobby this is all my fault. I'm sorry." Sam started to explained.

"Sam." Dean said putting a book down and getting annoyed at Sam who kept talking.

"Lilith did not break the final seal, Lilith was the final seal." Sam sighed out.

"Sam stop it." Dean said seriously.

"I killed her... and I set Lucifer free." Sam said still looking at Bobby.

"You what?" Bobby asked in shock.

"You guys warned me bout Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on." Sam said pouring his heart out to us. Bobby got up and walked over to Sam.

"You're damn right you didn't listen," Bobby said and I stood up. I went and stood next to Dean who looked at me with a sad expression. He had been trying to save Sam from this. "You were reckless, and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry." Sam said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Bobby said getting in Sam's face. "You're sorry you started Armageddon! Thins kind of thing don't get forgiven boy. If by some miracle we pull this off, I want you to loose my number, you understand me?" Bobby asked. Sam just nodded.

"There's an old church near by, maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there." Sam said nearly in tears.

"Yeah, you do that." Bobby said plainly. Sam walked out of the door and Bobby turned to us.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked walking over to Bobby.

"Megan stay out of it." I herd Dean said from the side of me.

"What's it to do with you girl?" Bobby asked coldly.

"Nothing much, just your like a bloody dad to him. He needed you to understand, understand he was wrong and he's sorry." I said getting mad.

"Sorry? Oh well that makes it all better now doesn't it?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"No, but at least he had the ball's to tell you." I said and turned to Dean. "You agree with Bobby?" I asked.

"Megan, just stay out of it." Dean said again walking over to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's family stuff and you ain't family." Bobby snapped at me.

"Fine. I'll be in the church with Sam." I said plainly and walked out trying to find Sam.

* * *

I walked around until I found the church and sure enough sat at a pew was Sam. I walked in and he turned to see who it was, I gave him a sad smile and in return he smiled back.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked walking up to him and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah I guess..." Sam said trailing off.

"He didn't mean it, he's just in shock." I lied.

"He meant it. I deserve it, I deserve much more." Sam said softly.

"Well beating yourself up over it, isn't going to help much. You need to get on your feet and fight back." I said softly. Sam turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"I.. I killed you..." Sam let the words escape his lips before a tear fell. "I remember, I thought a demon was in you... when I looked your eyes were black..." Another tear fell.

"Sam, I..." I struggled for words so I pulled him into a hug. "The past is the past, the future is uncertain but today is a gift that's why its called the present."

"What?" Sam asked pulling out of the hug.

"I dunno, it's from Kung Fu Panda, always makes me feel better." I said and we laughed a little. "Look, we all make mistakes, some bigger than others, but what we all should remember to do is learn from them. For example, I now know never to share a car with Dean after he's had Chilli, or swap tapes over in the Impala when no one's looking, because I never knew your brother knew all the words to Barbie Girl..." I said making him laugh a little more.

"Thanks Megan, I really don't deserve you making me feel better." Sam said softly looking at me. I grabbed his hand.

"Sam, we are all carrying too much guilt right now, crucifying yourself over this wont help. I know it's hard, but you need to try and get past this, to work on how to stop it." I squeezed his hand a little and let go.

"I know, I... it's just going to take time." Sam said looking at me. "Hey mind just giving me some space? I need to clear my head."

"No worries, I'll just go back and get my head handed to me by Bobby." I joked standing up.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing I can't handle. See you later." I said softly and walked off.

* * *

I got back in the room, grabbed a few books and sat on the bed away from Dean and Bobby reading. I called them both jackass's under my breath as I grabbed the books, Dean looked up from his book and gave me a small sly smile. I wanted to punch both of them, but I knew it wouldn't help, so instead I gave them the silent treatment. A woman's best weapon. I was sat reading when Bobby piped up.

"I never would have guessed your daddy was right." He said breaking the silence.

"Bout what?" Dean asked idly.

"About your brother. What John said, you save Sam or kill him. Maybe..." Bobby trailed off and I looked up.

"Maybe what?" Dean asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him." Bobby said.

"Bobby." Dean sighed.

"He ended the world Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right." Bobby sighed.

"Dad." Dean said plainly. Dean got up and walked over to me, he reached inside his duffel bag and found a small plastic bag. "It's got to be in here somewhere."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Here." Dean said smiling. "I don't believe it. I do not believe it." He was holding a small card.

"What the hell is it?" Bobby asked as he walked over to us.

"It's card for my dad's lock up in up state New York. Read it." He said passing it to Bobby. I walked over to them.

"Castle storage 42 rover hill." Bobby read.

"Castle on a hill of 42 dogs!" Dean repeated Chuck's words.

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant." Dean said plainly.

* * *

"Yeah, ok." Bobby said agreeing. "It's good enough for me." And suddenly Bobby upper cut Dean down over a railing and onto the floor.

"What the-" I said before he back handed me into the wall. My head smashed against it and it hurt like hell. Before I knew what was happening Bobby picked Dean up and kicked him into the wardrobe. I got to my feet and punched Bobby, he blocked it and grabbed me sending me into another wall. My head cracked open and I started to go a little dizzy. Bobby's eye's turned black and he punched me to the floor. He walked back over to Dean and held him up as the door opened and a woman and two guys walked in. One of the guys walked over to me and dragged me over to stand next to Dean.

"I always knew you were a big dumb slow pain in the ass Dean." The woman said walking in and looking at me confused. "But I never dreamt you were so V.I.P." She said walking over and picking up Ruby's knife off the side. "I mean your going to ice the devil? You? If I had known that I'd ripped off your pretty pretty face off a long time ago." She said trailing the knife over Dean's cheek.

"Ruby?" Dean said plainly.

"Try again, go back further." She said smiling.

"Meg?" Dean said and looked confused.

"Hi, these are the days of miracle and wonder Dean, our fathers among us, you know we are all dreaming again for the first time since we were human. It's heaven on earth, or hell." Meg said waving the knife around. "We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My god you like the sound of your own voice." Dean said plainly.

"But you on the other hand, your the only bump in the road. So every demon, every single one, is just dying for a piece of you." Meg said walking up to him.

"Get in line." Dean said smugly.

"Oh I'm in the front of the line baby, let's ride." She said moving closer and kissing him. I pulled on the demon holding me but I couldn't move.

"What is that, peanut butter?" Dean asked.

"Lady please kill me before the peep show starts... because that _really_ would be hell on earth." I said sarcastically. Meg walked over to me and raised an eyebrow.

"And just who are you?" She asked holding the knife to my throat. I just kept looking into her eyes but saw out of the corner of my eye's Dean struggle. "Aww are you his new love?" Meg asked smiling at me.

"More like an old pain in the arse. But for you honey, I'd gladly be the hunter who rips you to bits." I said smiling. Meg lost her smile and slapped me hard across the face.

"Hey!" Dean shouted trying to pull away from Bobby. It stunk like hell but I just flipped my hair back off my face and watched as Meg walked over to Bobby.

"You know your sugar daddy's still awake, screaming in there, and I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." Meg said passing Bobby the knife. Bobby took the knife and held it to Dean's throat backing him away.

"Bobby, Bobby," Dean said as he backed away.

"Bobby, don't!" I said but Meg walked over to me and slapped me across the face again.

"Bobby no!" Dean said trying to hold him off.

"Now!" Meg ordered and Bobby turned to cut Dean's throat. He brought the knife back high in the air.

"Bobby no." Dean said trying to protect himself any way he could.

"Stop it Bobby!" I called out as Bobby seem to stop. The knife was in the air. He pulled back on the knife and plunged it into himself. Killing the demon inside. Instantly Dean started to beat down on Meg and the other demon while I started to fight the one I had. Dean was getting beat up by his demon and so was I.

"No!" I herd Sam shout before I saw Meg hit him with a phone.

"Hey Sammy, you miss me? Cos I sure missed you." She said as he fell to the wall. Everyone was getting there arse's handed to them, including me. I was blocking but I wasn't fast enough to attack. I tried to crack my neck but nothing happened. _What? Where's my wolf side? What's wrong with me? _I kept blocking as the demon laid more punches on me. Dean managed to get to Ruby's knife and stabbed his demon. The Meg and the demon in front of me saw and escaped from the people they were ridding.

* * *

We grabbed Bobby and got him to the emergency room. Sam and Dean carried him in as I fallowed behind.

"What happened?" A nurse asked us as we walked him in.

"He was stabbed." Dean shouted.

"We need a gurny." The nurse shouted and one appeared.

"Hold in Bobby, you going to be ok." Sam said as he laid him on it.

"You'll be ok Bobby." I said too.

"Just wait here." The nurse said as a medical crew carted Bobby away.

"We can't just leave him." Sam said worried for Bobby.

"Just don't move, I've got questions." The nurse said looking at us.

"Sammy we need to go." Dean said to Sam.

"No, no way Dean." Sam replied running a hand threw his hair.

"The demons herd where the sword is, we've got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already." Dean said plainly. "Come on." Sam looked at me.

"I'll stay here, I'll call if anything changes, just hurry." I said and Dean gave me a small thank you smile. I just nodded and went in search of the nurse.

I spent most of the night answering all the questions the nurse had, then the police, and then the nurse again. By morning all I wanted to know if Bobby was ok. I was sat alone in the waiting room with nothing but time to think. _Back in the game one day and you nearly get killed, Bobby gets stabbed and now... what is up with your powers? Where are they? I feel... empty. This is not right... I feel wrong being here, alive. I need Bobby to be ok, he has to be, he's the only person on the planet who might possibly be able to help me, and its a long shot he will know anything. Damn it! If I was myself I would of smelt the demon a mile off, he would never of had to stab himself... never end up in here..._

"Mr Singer's family?" A doctor called from the waiting room and I stood up. He was wearing smocks so I guessed he came from Bobby's surgery. He walked up to me looking at his clip board._ Let him be ok, God let him be ok, please..._

"Is he ok?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, the surgery went as well as we could have hoped. There were several small bleeds to repair and some of his major blood vessels were damages, however we stopped all the bleeding." He paused._ Why has he paused... what's wrong?_

"But?" I asked knowing more was to come.

"Are you his daughter?" The doctor asked me, his face gave nothing away.

"He's my foster dad." I said and meant it, ever since I lost my dad Bobby had always been there for me. My eyes began to well up.

"Well I'm afraid the stabbing was deep, so deep it nicked his spine. Now I don't want to get too technical with you right now, but basically it is highly unlikely your father will walk ever again." The doctor said. I was in shock. I just nodded calmly. _I did this to him... I should have had my powers, I should have been able to know..._

"Can..can I see him?" I asked still in shock.

"Sure the nurses are taking him to his room as we speak. He wont be awake until morning." The doctor said and pointed me in the direction of Bobby's room. I was about to walk off when I herd someone call my name. I turned and Sam and Dean were heading towards me.

"Have you got any news?" Sam asked as we reached.

"He's ok, but they say he wont walk again..." I said still in shock. Sam wrapped his arms around me and we hugged. Everyone was in shock. "Did you get the sword?" I asked without thinking. Sam looked at Dean and he shook his head.

* * *

It took Bobby nearly all day to wake up, but when he did all three of us were sat around waiting for it. The doctor came in and explained his situation.

"Unlikely to walk again? Why you snot nose son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed, I'll use my game leg to kick your frigging ass! Yeah you better run!" Bobby yelled scaring away the doctor. I smiled. _That was Bobby for you, never trusting the doctors..._ "Can you believe that yarhoo?"

"Screw him, you'll be fine." Dean said plainly. The room fell silent for a second.

"So let me ask the million dollar question, what do we do now?" Sam asked leaning against the window next to me.

"Well we save as many as we can, for as long as we can I guess." Bobby said sounding defeated. "It's bad, whoever wins, heaven or hell, were boned."

"What if we win?" Dean asked and we all looked at him like he had gone nuts. "I'm serious, I mean screw the angels and the demons and their damn apocalypse. Hell they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This ones ours and I say they get the hell off it. We take them all on, we kill the devil, hell we kill Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damn selves." Dean said walking over to Bobby.

"And how are me suppose to do all this genius?" Bobby asked.

"I got no idea!" Dean admitted and I smiled. "But what I do have is a G.E.D, and a give them hell attitude and I'll figure it out." Bobby turned to me and Sam who were still by the window and we both shrugged our shoulders.

"Your a nine kinds of crazy boy." Bobby said turning back to Dean.

"It's been said." Dean said plainly. "Listen you stay on the mend, we'll see you in a bit."

"Take care and try not to kill the doctors...please." I joked kissing Bobby on the cheek.

"I'll try." Bobby said as me and Sam walked out. "Sam?" I kept walking to the hall where Dean was stood.

* * *

"So what happened back there, why didn't you use your powers?" Dean asked as we waited for Sam. I looked to the floor. _They're gone... I'm human now.. yeah..._

"I," I took a deep breath. "My bodies still pretty weak after what happened in the convent, I'm still healing from it." I lied to Dean, but I wasn't looking into his eyes.

"Well," I looked to Dean. "Just, take care of yourself."

"Dean," I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I know things between us have changed... you think I'm a freak, and a backstabber. But..." I couldn't bring myself to tell him how I felt.

"Yeah things have changed." Dean said looking back into Bobby's room.

"Did you practice the speech for long?" I asked looking back too.

"That obvious?" He asked glancing back down at me. I put a hand on his arm and rubbed it.

"Only if you were expecting one..." I said as Sam walked out of the room.

* * *

We got outside and started to walk to the car.

"You know I was thinking, maybe we could go after the Colt?" Sam suggested.

"What's the Colt?" I asked as we walked.

"A gun that can kill demons." Dean said glancing at me. "Why what difference would that make?"

"Well we could use it on Lucifer, I mean you just said back there-" Sam started to say.

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit. I mean, I'll fight, I'll fight to the last man, but let's at least be honest. We don't stand a snow ball's chance and you know that." Dean explained to Sam as we stood by the Impala. "I mean hell, you of all people know that." Dean said walking to get in the car.

"Dean," Sam sighed and Dean turned to face us. "Is there something you want to say to me?" Dean took a deep breath.

"I tried Sammy," He said letting it out. "Man I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending everything's alright, because its not, and it's never going to be. You chose a demon, over your own brother, and look what happened."

"I would give anything, anything, to take it all back." Sam said honestly.

"I know you would, and I know how sorry you are, I do. But man, you were the one I depended on the most, and you let me down in ways that I cant even... I'm just, I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here, you know?"

"What can I do?" Sam asked almost in tears.

"Honestly, nothing. I just don't... I don't ever think we can be what we were, you know? I just don't think I can trust you." Dean said and both me and Sam were shocked. Dean walked over to the Impala and got in.

* * *

So thats the first chapter of the new story, I hope you all liked it, please rate and review

Gink


	2. Good God Y'All

Hey here is the next chapter, please read and review it.  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the original characters.

* * *

The drive back to the motel was silent. In all honesty I understand both Sam and Dean's points of view. It was hard, for everyone, and we were all scared. When we pulled up we booked two rooms. As we walked out of the office Sam finally spoke.

"Do..um you mind swapping and sharing with Dean?" Sam asked softly. Dean glanced at Sam and just kept walking to the rooms.

"Sure, I understand." I said softly passing Sam the key. "You mind?" I asked poking Dean in his back.

"Whatever." He said plainly. We reached the rooms and said night. I fallowed Dean in and sat on the bed taking the jacket off.

"Mind if I use the bathroom first?" I asked turning to Dean who dumped his bag on the floor and was taking his coat off.

"Knock yourself out." He replied opening his bag and routing around in it. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and stood in front the mirror and looked at myself. _What am I now? Human... but I don't feel human. Monster? Well there's no monster left in me... I just feel so... empty..._I sighed and lifted my top to check out the damage. I had bruises from the fight with the demons back in the motel room and a few darker ones from Sam. I dropped my top and sighed. _So this is me being... human... it's terrifying... how can I help the brothers when I'm so empty... so hollow inside..._As I walked out of the room I saw Dean lay on the bed waiting for me to come out.

"Everything ok?" He asked me softly watching my face. We'd spent about a year breathing, eating, sleeping and fighting together, I thought I had me best neutral face but I guess I was wrong.

"Yeah," I said and walked over to my bed. "Can I borrow a t-shirt? Chuck only brought me the clothes I'm wearing, the rest's still at Bobby's I think."

"Sure, if you can find a clean one, I'm just going to use the bathroom." Dean said getting up and walking into the room closing the door behind him. I sighed as the door closed. _This is going to be awkward and weird... we are practically ex's now stuck sharing a room... hunting together... super! _I walked over to his bag and started searching, the first t-shirt smelt bad, like it hadn't been washed in years bad. I put it back needless to say, as I searched I found a small photo. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a photo of me, Sam and Dean stood outside of Bobby's, I don't even remember the photo being taken but we all looked so happy. It looked like Dean had just told a joke, I smiled at the photo and placed it carefully back into the bag. I found a plain black t-shirt which smelt ok. I pulled my cargo pants off and slipped off my top. As I pulled my the t-shirt over my head I herd Dean walk out of the bathroom. As the t-shirt dropped I saw his face.

"They're just bruises." I said plainly.

"Yeah I know... it's just..." Dean walked over to me. "I'm not used to seeing you hurt."

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I said plainly. "Thanks for the t-shirt." I said with a small smile.

"You look good in it." Dean said smiling at me. My heart missed a beat as I smiled back.

"Yeah well one of us has to look good." I joked pushing Dean a little.

"So suddenly I'm not hot?" Dean asked moving closer to me. "I remember when you used to dive on me." He said looking into my eyes. My heart was racing.

"Yeah well I was young and naive." I joked smiling up at him. Dean smiled back putting his hand on my cheek and moving closer to me to kiss me. I closed my eyes and let our lips crash against each other. My body shivered as he moved his other hand around my back pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his body and moved closer, lengthening the kiss. It felt right, in that moment kissing Dean felt right, it felt... natural, it made me feel whole. I pulled out of the kiss and looked into his eyes. Dean opened his mouth to speak but I just shook my head. Words would end the moment, and maybe I was being selfish but I didn't want this moment to end... just not yet anyway. I pushed Dean onto the bed behind him and climbed on top of him. We started to kiss more and more, and the kisses started to get more passionate. Soon our hands were roaming, I pulled Dean's t-shirt off and ran my hand down his chest. He grabbed it and flipped me so that he was on top of me. He started to kiss my neck and I moaned in pleasure. I ran my hands down to his trousers and started to undo them. Dean stopped kissing me and held my hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in a husky breathless voice. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"More than anything on earth." I said and a smile spread across his lips.

After we slept together we collapsed in the bed laying next to each other. We were both panting and smiling. I rolled on my side so that I could see Dean better and he propped his head up and smiled at me, moving some hair out of my face.

"Your beautiful." He said softly.

"Your going soft." I said laughing. "But thank you."

"I, I thought I lost you back in St. Mary's. I busted into the room and couldn't see you anywhere, just Sammy..." Dean said running his hand up and now my arm. "But just before the light started to get brighter, I um... I saw you...I saw you as a ghost..." Dean said not looking into my eyes. But I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"A ghost?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you were across the room..." Dean said clearing his throat. "You were talking to me, telling me not to blame Sam for everything, then... then you were gone..."

"Dean, I'm here, I'm back, and I'm not planning on going anywhere soon." I said softly, Dean looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I... don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back..." Dean said softly.

"Well I know one thing for sure, we wouldn't be doing this." I said leaning forward and kissing him again.

* * *

I woke first in the morning and Dean was still asleep with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled at him and untangled getting out of bed. Reality hit me. _Shit! Now way to go Megan making things twice as complicated... maybe we can just be friends with benefits? Who are you kidding? You want Dean, all of him..._

"Where do you think your going?" Dean asked still with his eyes closed.

"Up, we need to go check on Bobby and try and figure out a way to stop Lucifer." I said softly. Dean opened his eyes with a grunt.

"I was half hoping all that was a dream and last night was the reality." He grunted sitting up.

"I guess we can't get everything." I said walking over to the bathroom. "Hey Dean," I said leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah?" He asked smiling at me.

"It's good to see you smile." I said before walking into the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

We picked Sam up and headed over to the hospital to see Bobby. He seemed different when we got there. He was sat in his chair just looking out of the window, he wouldn't speak to any of us. Me and Sam were stood in the door way watching him. Dean had disappeared somewhere.

"You ok?" I asked still looking at Bobby.

"Yeah, I just..." Sam sighed. I turned to him and gave him a sad smile. Dean walked up to us and looked at Bobby.

"What it's been like three days now? We've got to cheer him up." Dean said plainly. "Maybe I'll give him a back rub." He added and both me and Sam turned to him.

"Dean." Sam said softly in his disapproving tone.

"Well what then?" Dean asked looking at us.

"Look, we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not bounce back from this one." Sam said softly. Dean sighed.

"What's in the envelop?" I asked as both mine and Sam's eyes saw it at the same time.

"I went down to Radiology and took some glamour shots." Dean said pulling out an x-ray and passed it to Sam. "Let's just say the doctors are baffled."

"Holy crap!" Sam said looking at the x-ray. It was Dean's ribs with loads of symbols, carved into them. I was perplexed by them. The guys had explained that the Michael sword had something to do with Dean but no specifics, just that Cass had saved their arse's back in the storage locker and that he had made them invisible to all angels.

"Yeah well Cass carved you one too." Dean added.

"I don't need one of those do I?" I asked looking at the x-ray.

"I dunno. Depends if the angels are looking for you or not." Dean said plainly. Suddenly Sam's phone rang.

"Hello? Castiel?" Sam answered the phone.

"Speak of the devil." Dean pipped up as we both looked confused.

"St. Martin's hospital, why? Cass?" Sam said and looked at his phone. Castiel walked round a corner and up to us. When he saw me his eyes widened.

"Cell phone Cass? Really? Since when did angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked as Cass reached us. He stood there and stared into my eyes for a few minutes.

"Cass?" I asked feeling uncomfortable by his stare. Cass still didn't say or move, his eyes were locked on my mine and I felt like I couldn't move away.

"Cass, why did you call?" Dean asked putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder and shaking him softly. Cass blinked and turned to Dean.

"You're hidden from angels now, all angels. I wont be able to just simply-" Cass started to explain.

"Enough foreplay, get over here and lay your damn hands on!" Bobby spoked and we all looked at him. "Get healing, now!" He said turning to us.

"I can't." Castiel said softly. Bobby turned his chair towards us.

"Say again." He was pissed, I didn't need my wolf powers to see that. Cass walked into the room and we fallowed but hung back.

"I'm cut off from heaven, much of heavens power. Certain things I can do, certain things I cant." Castiel said walking over to Bobby.

"Your telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Bobby said glaring at Castiel.

"I'm sorry." Cass said looking at Bobby.

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby said and turned back to the window.

"Well at least he's talking now." Dean said softly facing us.

"I herd that!" Bobby scowled. I shook my head at Dean as he gave me the _what?_ Look. Castiel walked over to us.

"I don't have much time, we need to talk." He said glancing at the brothers but over looking me.

"Ok?" Dean said confused.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer." Castiel stated.

"Yeah you wanna help?" Dean asked.

"No, it's foolish it can't be done." Cass said plainly.

"Oh thanks for support." Dean said sarcastically.

"But I believe I have the solution, there is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse." Castiel explained.

"Who's that?" Sam asked standing behind me.

"The one who resurrected me, and Megan, and put you on that air plane. The one who began everything. God. I'm going to find God." Cass said as we all looked at each other.

* * *

We walked into the room more and just were stood there speechless, I don't think anyone knew what to say to him. _Yeah God... I mean until last yeah I would have said that angels didn't exist but... well we know that's changed. SO why can't there be a God? Why? Well lets see, death, pain, injustice, hate, and a ton of other reasons, that's why. If there is a god, why do these things happen? Why? _Dean went and closed the door.

"God?" Dean asked turning to Cass.

"Yes." Cass said simply.

"God?" Dean asked again. Sam walked over to the window, I think he was thinking the same as me.

"Yes, he isn't in heaven, he has to be somewhere." Cass said simply.

"Try a hockey game," I said softly.

"Or try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortia." Dean added with a smile.

"No he's not on any flat bread." Cass said seriously thinking about it. Dean sighed.

"Listen Chuckles even if there is a God, he is either dead. And that's the generous theory-" Dean started to say.

"He is out there Dean." Cass said and it sounded to me like he was getting annoyed.

"Or, he's up and kicking, and doesn't give a rats ass about any of us." Dean said to Castiel and then started to walk over to me. "I mean look around you man, the world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. Alright?"

"Enough." Castiel said turning to face us. "This is not a theological issue, it's strategic, with gods help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream Cass." Dean said looking at Cass. In response to this Cass started to walk up to Dean, looking pissed.

"I killed two angels this week, my brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it all, all of it for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world, and I lost everything for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Cass said glaring, I mean glaring emotion and everything, at Dean.

"Well you didn't drop in, just to tare us a new hole, what is it you want?" Bobby asked plainly.

"I did come for something, an amulet." Cass said turning to face us.

"An amulet? What kind?" Bobby asked.

"Very rare, very powerful. It burns hot in gods presents. It will help me find him." Cass said looking at Bobby.

"Like a god EMF?" Sam asked dumbing it down. Cass simply nodded.

"Cool." I said with a small smile, Cass started to stare at me again. It was like I had done something wrong, only I didn't know what I had done.

"Well I don't know what your talking about, I got nothing like that." Bobby said after thinking about it.

"I know you don't." Cass said and then turned to Dean. He looked at his necklace as Dean looked down too.

"What this?" Dean asked looking at the necklace.

"May I borrow it?" Cass asked.

"No." Dean grunted.

"Dean, give it to me." Cass said plainly. It was like watching a parent trying to get their child to give them the car keys they had a death grip on. The pair stared at each other.

"Alright, I guess." Dean said taking the necklace off. "Don't lose it!" Dean ordered as he passed it to Cass. "Oh great now I feel naked." Dean said as Cass took it off him. I caught Dean's eye by raising my eyebrows and smiling.

"I'll be in touch." Cass said and vanished. Dean rolled his eyes and looked away and I blinked and then he was gone.

"When you find god, tell him to send legs!" Bobby shouted and I smiled. Dean was sulking about losing his necklace, he kept paying with the spot where it was . I rolled my eyes as Sam laughed at me. Bobby's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Bobby said. "I can't hear you. Where are you? Colorado? River pass Colorado? Rufus? You there? Rufus?" Bobby's phone cut out and he turned to us.

* * *

We had a mission, or at least something to do. We swung by Bobby's so I could get my things and then headed for River Pass, Colorado. We drove a few hours before we reached the bridge which led into the town. I was dozing in the back when Dean pulled the car to a stop. I opened my eyes and saw the guys getting out so I copied them. The bridge was out, like it had been hit with a missile out.

"This is the only road, in or out." Dean said kicking a stone off the bridge. Sam pulled him mobile out.

"No signal." Sam said plainly moving his phone around and getting nothing.

"Rufus was right, demons got this place locked down." Dean said looking around.

"Looks like we are hiking in." Sam sighed.

"And the hit just keep on coming." Dean said softly. We all walked to the back on the Impala and Dean grabbed the bags passing them out.

"We gonna need guns." I said plainly looking out towards the town and hearing nothing.

"Yeah, you have yours?" Dean asked as he picked up a shot gun and passed it to Sam. I turned to Dean and smile.

"Guns, knife, holy water... I never leave home without it." I said in a girly voice.

"Super." Dean said pulling out a shot gun for himself. "I like a girl who's bring her own protection." He said with a wink. Sam shook his head and started to hike down towards the town. We were walking down a hill to cross the small river when I slipped. My ankle twisted in the wrong direction and I slid down the hill landing at the bottom faster than I expected. Sam and Dean rushed down to help me.

"You ok?" Sam asked seeing me sat there.

"Other than painfully embarrassed, I'm super." I said with a small giggle to myself.  
"What happened?" Dean asked bending over to help me stand.

"I misplaced my foot, then I was on my arse, thanks." I said as he helped me stand. I put my weight onto my foot and jumped right back off it.

"Twisted?" Sam asked.

"Feels like it. Great!" I said shaking my head as Dean held me up.

"Will you be able to hunt? I mean you'll heal soon right?" Sam asked.

"Sure..." I said and looked away.

"What?" Dean asked still holding me, he wrapped his arm round my waist as I had my arm over his shoulders.

"I... may not... possibly... not sure... be... a...werewolf any more." I said with a quick smiled and avoided eye contact with either of them.

"What?" The boys said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking worried.

"Well, I died." I said simply.

"Yeah we know, what's that got to do with anything." Dean asked getting annoyed.

"Well the deal Cass made was, I die, reapers get my wolf side. So I died. Then when Meg and her buddies were laying into us, I tried to us my powers and nothing happened, except I could block, and the bruises are healing faster than a human, but..." I looked at Dean and gave him another innocent smile.

"But you aren't healing as fast as before." Sam said finishing my sentence. I flashed him my innocent smile too.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Dean asked as we started to walk towards the river.

"You've been a little busy, you know, getting away from Lucifer, then Bobby, then being told your Michael's vessel, well let's just say I haven't been able to find the right time." I said shaking my head.

"Will you be ok to hunt? We can leave you here with your weapons and the Impala." Sam suggested. I stared blankly at him.

"Back before I changed, when my dad used to train us, it didn't matter how much pain you were in. You had to fight or get the crap beat out of you, he took no bones about fighting us using his full strength. The amount of times I had to fight with twisted or dislocated body parts... " I said looking to the water. The boys looked horrified at me. "My point is, a twisted ankle hurts, but it's not enough to stop me."

* * *

We got into the town and I pushed Dean away from me, he looked confused. I started to limp down the road by myself as we walked. Soon Dean realised why I had done it. The place looked like a war zone. Everywhere was tipped over or shot up. It was creepy. The guys checked things out and I fallowed. We reached a car which was playing 'spirit in the sky'. The car was empty so Sam took the keys out. We walked, well I hobbled further up the street and there was a cherry red ford mustang on the street. The car looked a little out of place in the town. Dean whistled at it. We walked a little more and saw a blood splatter on the floor close to a car... but lodged under the wheel was a stroller... my heart stopped a second and some bile went up in my throat. I forced it back down and held tighter to the shot gun in my hands. We went to look at the front of the car when we herd a gun click behind us. We all spun round and aimed our shot guns at this woman who stood there. She had brown hair and brown eyes, she looked a little younger than Bobby, mid-forties I'd guess.

"Ellen?" Sam asked and they lowered their guns, but I kept mine up.

"Hello boys." She said and turned to me. Dean looked at me.

"It's ok." He said but I kept the gun aimed as long as she would. She lowered her gun as she walked over to us, so I did the same. "Ellen what the heck's going on here?" Dean asked turning to face the older woman as she threw holy water in his face and pulled the gun again. "We're us." He said wiping away the water. I shook my head at him as Ellen pushed past us and walked off, we fallowed.

She lead us to the bunker behind the church. There was a devils trap on the door and it was lined with salt I noticed as we walked through it. She stopped walking once we all got in and turned to us.

"Really glad to see you boys." She said pulling Dean into a hug. She pulled out of the hug and then slapped Dean across the face. I didn't know this woman but I was starting to like her already. "You know the can of whoop ass I ought to open up on you?" She asked.

"Ow." Dean said rubbing his cheek.

"Well you can't pick up a phone? What are you allergic to give me peace of mind? Why did I have to find out you were alive from Rufus?" She asked ranting at the boys. I leant against the wall and smiled. _Yeah, I really like this woman._ I thought.

"Sorry Ellen." Dean said softly.

"Yeah you better be. You better put me on speed dial kid." She said cooling down.

"Yes mam." Dean said respectfully. Ellen turned her attention to me and Dean looked at me nervously. "This is Megan O'Connor... she um... she hunts with us."

"Hello Megan, I'm Ellen." Ellen said extending a hand to me. I shook it and smiled. "So you hunting with these two huh?"

"She's just helping us out." Dean said and we both turned to look at him weird.

"Can't the girl talk for herself?" Ellen asked Dean before he gave her a sheepish grin. Ellen turned to me with a questioning look.

"I talk fine." I said with a small smile.

"English?" Ellen asked me looking surprised.

"Yeah, long story." I said nodding.

"Huh." She said glancing to the boys and then made her way down to the bunker. Sam, Dean and I all exchanged confused looks then fallowed her down the steps.

"So what's going on Ellen?" Dean asked as we walked down them.

"More than I can handle alone." She said.

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked helping me down the steps. I was moving just as fast as Ellen or Dean.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." Ellen stopped outside the door. She turned to us. "So this is it right? End times? Its got to be."

"It seems like it." Sam said after he and Dean looked at each other. Ellen walked to the door and banged on it. Someone behind the door opened it and we walked in. Nine people were in the room, the guy who opened the door, some type of solider I would guess, a father, an old man with a long beard, a older woman, an older man, a couple and the woman was pregnant, a man in glasses and a young black woman around my age.

"This is Sam, Dean and Megan. They're hunters here to help." Ellen said to the group.

"You guys hip to this all demon thing?" The solider looking guy asked us.

"Yeah are you?" Dean asked.

"My wife's eyes turned black, she came at me with a brick, kind makes you embrace the paranormal." The guy with glasses said at the table.

"Alright catch us up." Dean said softly turning to Ellen.

"I doubt I know much more than you." Ellen sighed. "Rufus called, said he was in town, investigating omens. All of a sudden the town was possessed. Me and Jo were near by and-" Ellen explained.

"You were hunting with Jo?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah for a while now." Dean turned to Sam looking confused still. "We got here and the place, well the place was how you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you." Ellen said looking to the floor.

"Well don't worry we'll find her." Dean said softly.

"Either way these people can not just sit here, we have got to get them out, now." Sam said looking at the small group of people.

"No it's not that easy, I've been trying." Ellen said. "We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?" I asked softly glancing to the panic riddled faces of the people.

"There used to be twenty of us." She said plainly.

"Well there's four of us now." Dean said after looking at the people.

"Look you don't know what its like out there. Demons are everywhere, we wont be able to cover everybody." Ellen explained.

"What if we give everyone guns?" Sam suggested and I turned to him shocked.

"What, are you going to arm up baby bump over there?" Dean asked referring to the pregnant woman.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." Sam said plainly. It was the truth but... it wasn't right giving a gun to a pregnant woman.

"There's a sporting goods store we passed on main on the way in, I think they got guns." Dean said dumping the bags.

"Alright, you stay, we'll go." Sam said.

"What about-" She started to say.

"Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back." Sam finished her sentence. The army guy moved the metal which was keeping the door locked and we all started to walk towards the door.

"Where do you think your going hop along?" Dean asked turning to me.

"Help you jack ass." I said plainly.

"Well your not coming with us." Dean replied looking me dead in the eye.

"And why is that?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Dean kicked my ankle, it really hurt but I tried to hide the pain.

"I saw you flinch, your injured, you cant move as fast as us." Dean said trying to stare me down.

"I can move just as fast as you." I said glaring back up at him.

"Really?" He asked with a small smile spreading across his lips.

"Yeah." I said, suddenly Dean swept me off my feet taking my ankles from me. I landed with a thud.

"Dick." I said under my breath as I clutched my ankle.

"You have one good run in you. Save it for when we move the people." Dean said offering a hand to help me up. I pushed it away and got to my feet. I hobbled over back to Ellen as the boys walked off.

* * *

I hobbled to the back of the room and sat on a chair watching all the people. They were terrified. Most looked so... average...so normal... I didn't how they could even begin to wrap their heads around everything that was happening. I looked down at my ankle and sighed. _Stupid fall... damn it I should be healed... I should be my old self. _Suddenly some bandage was waved under my chin, I looked up and Ellen was stood there.

"Thought it might help." She said taking the seat next to me and passing me it.

"Thanks." I said and started to wrap up my ankle.

"So you been hunting with the Winchesters for long?" Ellen asked as I wrapped.

"Bout a year or so I guess." I replied.

"How come you ended up with them?" She asked, I turned my head, she was looking for information. I smiled.

"They saved my life, I had no family left after the dust settled so... I stuck with them." I sighed and turned back to my ankle.

"They are good boys, I knew their daddy and they've hunted with my daughter before, kept her safe." Ellen said looking out the people.

"Jo?" I asked after finishing the bandage.

"Yeah, Jo's the only family I have left." She said softly.

"Well if dumb and dumber don't find her, I will. I'm pretty good at finding people." I said with a small smile.

"Thank you honey, but I know if anyone can find her Sam and Dean will. I mean Dean and Jo have this thing going..." Ellen said still looking out to the people.

"Thing?" I asked hiding all the obvious shock.

"Yeah hell you'd have to be blind not to notice, they don't think I know but they are sweet on each other. Though if Dean ever laid a hand on my Jo..." Ellen said shaking her head.

"Sounds like Dean." I joked. "We should probably get these people familiar with the guns I've got with me." _Dean and this Jo? Sweet on each other... hmm well thanks for sharing Dean...why do I care? Why cos I love him... argh this is not the time._ I got up and hobbled over to the table of people with Ellen at my side.

"When the guys get back we're going to show you all how to use weapons. If any of you already know something can you help the others." Ellen said to the group.

"Are we... I mean... really..." The pregnant woman asked.

"Hey, my names Megan, what's yours?" I asked bobbing to her level.

"Alice... and this is baby George." Alice said tapping her stomach.

"Hey baby George." I said waving to her stomach. "Alice, I know this is scary, really scary when you have to think about someone else's life as well, but I'm promising you now, we make a run for it. I will be your shadow, I will keep you and baby George safe." I said looking into Alice's eyes. She began to smile.

"You can't promise things like that." The guy in glasses pipped up. Alice lost her smile, I sighed getting back up.

"Look dude, I can. Even if it means giving my life to get this pregnant woman out, it's what I'll do." I said looking him in the eyes. He huffed and turned away, I looked down at Alice and gave her a small smile. As I walked off Ellen grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Why did you promise that?" She asked whispering.

"Because it's the truth." I said and walked off. _Way I saw it, I should be dead, so someone wants me here, well they are going to prove it. And putting my life to save Alice, if it takes that to test the limits, it takes that. At least she and her baby will get out..._

* * *

When the guys got back I noticed something seemed off, they were quiet. I thought they had argued again so decided to leave them to it. We were all helping the civilians get familiar with the guns. I was sat at a table making salt rounds when I notice Dean go and talk to Sam in the far corner. I noticed Ellen get up and walk over to them. Whatever she said got them on their feet and soon after that they went out of the room. I got up and made my way to Ellen.

"What's happening?" I asked softly.

"I need to go find Jo. Those two are deciding which one is tagging along." She said looking at the door where we could hear loud voices.

"Super another fight." I said sarcastically. "What about getting out of town?" I asked trying to ignore the loud voices.

"Give me thirty minutes, if I'm not back, I want you to get these people out... I mean Sam and Dean too, I don't want those idiots trying to find me and Jo alone." Ellen said looking at me seriously.

"Ok, so we get these people out, then we come back." I said with a small smile.

"I see Dean's rubbing off on you." She said with a small laugh. There was a loud thud and me and Ellen made our way over to the door. Sam walked back in looking pissed. Soon after he and Ellen left.

"Remember thirty minutes." She said to me and I nodded. I hobbled over to Dean who was sat in the corner alone, looking just as mad as Sam was when he left.

"So, what happened?" I asked leaning on the wall by Dean. He looked up at me and sighed.  
"Nothing. How's your ankle? Sorry I knocked you off your feet, but it was the only way to prove the point." He said standing up so I could take his seat.

"I've been a hell of lot worse Dean. What's going on with you and Sam?" I asked using my bad foot to kick the chair towards him. He smiled and sat back down. "Is it the same thing as before, in the parking lot?" I asked softly. Dean didn't answer me, he just sighed again looking to the floor. "Ok, not talking. Fine, tell me about Jo." I asked plainly. Dean's head turned to me.

"Jo's Ellen's daughter, she a wannabe hunter, gets herself into trouble over head more times than not. Nothing more to say really." He said and looked away from me.

"And?" I asked and he turned his head back to me.

"And nothing." He said confused.

"Oh just Ellen seems to think there's more going on with you and Jo..." I teased with a small smile.

"Yeah right." Dean choked out and I laughed.

"Never play poker, you suck at lying." I joked pushing him softly.

"I don't know what your talking about." Dean said lying so obviously it was painful. Someone called him to help and he walked off. I shook my head and went back to making salt rounds.

* * *

The father was saying a prayer for all our souls before be got ready to leave. I decided to sit at the back and continue making salt rounds while Dean paced up and down, I could see how worried he was getting, him worried made me worried. Suddenly there was banging on the door, I grabbed my gun as Dean opened the door. Ellen walked in alone. I moved up over to her.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked walking over to us. Ellen shook her head and sat down.

"They took him?" Alice asked. I put my hand on Ellen's shoulder and she squeezed it. "Demons took him? Oh My God what if there in here?" Alice asked getting worked up.

"Could they get in?" The father asked.

"No." Dean said picking up his gun. "Everybody sit tight, I gotta..." Dean walked over to the door. I picked my gun up and fallowed him.

"We need to get these people out now Dean, before we lose any more hunters." I said softly. Dean turned back to look at me, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"We need to get a plan together, tell me everything." Dean said walking over to Ellen. Me Ellen and Dean sat around while she explained everything.

"Dean, one of them's in Jo. We gotta get it out without hurting her." Ellen explained. "It called me a bitch." She said sounding surprised.

"Words a little meaning don't you think?" Dean asked.

"That's not what I meant. It called me a black eyed bitch." Ellen said in disbelief. "What type of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off them, my daughter might be an idiot but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird right." Ellen said to us. I nodded while I thought.

"All things kinda off." Dean replied.

"What's your instinct?" Ellen asked.

"My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help, or Sammy." Dean explained.

"Well tough all I got's you and all you got's me, so lets figure this out." Ellen said and I smiled.

"Alright." Dean said smiling. "Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?"

"He said something about water, that's all I know about." Ellen replied.

"Padre know what she's talking about? The water?" Dean asked the father.

"The river, ran polluted all of sudden." The father said walking towards us.

"When?" I asked.

"Last Wednesday, the demons started showing up the next day." The army guy said chipping in.

"Anything else, anything?" Dean asked.

"Maybe but it's pretty random." The army guy said.

"Random is good." Dean said.

"A shooting star, real big, same night, Wednesday." He replied.

"That defiantly counts." Dean said getting to his feet.

"I'd say," I paused and looked at the table. "And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like the torch and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood, and many men died."

"Revelation 8:10." The father said looking at me. Everyone was looking at me. "Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?" I turned to Dean who had the book in his hands.

"You could say, these specific omens are prelude to what?" Dean asked.

"The four horsemen Dean." I replied before the father could.

"And which one rides the red horse?" He asked me.

"War... the cherry mustang." I said as it clicked in my head.

"You can't think that car is..." The father said trailing off.

"It's the way I'd roll." Dean said turning to the father. "I mean think about it, it all makes sense. If war's a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads."

"Turning us on each other." Ellen said.

"You said Jo called you a black eyed bitch?" Ellen nodded. "They think we're the demons and we think they're demons. What if they're no demons at all, and we're all just killing each other."

"Wait just back up, it's the apocalypse?" The father asked.

"Sorry Padre." Dean said looking at the father. Dean sat back down and looked at me. "How'd you know that word for word?"

"My dad... he made us recite the whole book... if we forgot we would have to spar against him... you learnt fast." I replied softly looking to the table.

"So now your saying there are no demons and war is a guy?" The army guy asked us.

"Well you believed crazy before." Dean said just as some one started to pound on the door.

"Open up! Open up it's Roger!" A voice cried from behind the door. The army dude raced over and opened the door. Roger burst through the door out of breathe.

"I saw them, the demons, they know we're trying to leave. They said they are going to pick us off, one by one." Roger said catching his breathe.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" Dean asked confused. Come to think of it I was confused too. I never saw Roger leave..._strange, maybe without my spidey sense's I just wasn't that observant..._  
"I thought you said there were no demons?" The army guy asked us.

"There aren't." Dean replied. "Where did you go?" Dean asked Roger.

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!" Roger barked at us.

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?" Dean asked Roger.

"If we just sit here we're going to be dead." The army guy said, panicking everyone else.

"No we're not!" Dean said firmly.

"They're going to kill us, unless we kill them first!" Roger pipped up.

"Look hold on, hold on." Dean said trying to calm things down.

"No we got people to protect. Look the able body go hunt some demons." Army dude said grabbing a rifle.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, slow your roll. This is not a demon thing." Dean stated plainly, but army guy was still passing out guns.

"Look at their eye's! They're demons!" Roger suddenly shouted pointing to us. Everyone looked at us shocked and the father tried to shoot us.

"Go, go go!" Dean said as we all rushed for the door. I was limping and keeping up until the steps. Someone fired a shot gun round through the door. I ducked and started to fall behind. Dean raced back and picked me up bridle style before I could even argue. He carried me out onto the street and was still holding me when we reached Ellen.

"Why Mr Winchester are you going to make an honest girl out of me?" I joked as he still held me in his arms. Ellen laughed a little as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well if you weren't so slow hop along I wouldn't have to carry you." Dean said with his usual smart ass tone.

"I wasn't slow I was hiding. Gun shot pelts hurt." I whined.

"Sure hop long." Dean said shaking his head.

"Stop calling me that." I glared at him.

"What? Hop long?" Dean thought about it. "Nope." He added with his trade mark grin.

"Put me down so I can kick your arse." I said smiling sweetly.

"Enough, come on we need to find Rufus and Jo, see if we can get them to understand what's happening." Ellen said shaking her head at us.

"Yes mam." Dean said and started to walk on with me in his arms.

"Put me down." I said plainly.

"It's faster for me to carry you." Dean said.

"No, it's easier to get shot carrying me." I pointed out, Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I'll get down myself." I said with a nod.

"Well I'd like to you see try that." Dean said with a cheeky grin. I mocked his smile and rolled my eyes before putting my hands on his left shoulder and pushing myself off him, rolling backwards so I went over his head and landed on my feet. I admit the landing could have been better, but with a twisted ankle, it was ok, I was on my feet and ready to move. Dean and Ellen turned to me looking shocked, then Ellen clapped.

"Didn't that hurt your ankle?" She asked as we started to move on.

"My dad drilled it into us that is wasn't pain, but weakness leaving our bodies." I said coldly as we moved down the street.

* * *

The plan was to get into the house so Ellen could get Jo alone and explain, and Dean would do the same with Rufus. I was the good old fashion look out. I stood on the porch and watched as Dean struggled with this black guy, my guess was he was Rufus. Ellen had gone into the house to find and tell her daughter Jo everything that was happening. I was slightly curious about Jo, I had to admit. I mean Ellen had said Dean had a thing for her, and the way Dean acted about her I knew he did too. I wondered if I was Dean's usual taste or if this Jo was.

"Dean, people!" I shouted as I spotted the group of people from the church heading towards us. I ran, well moved as fast as I could over to him and the black guy who seemed to figure out we weren't demons.

"Who is this?" The black guy asked Dean looking at me like I was the weird one.

"Megan, she's a hunter Rufus, come on." Dean grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the house with Rufus fallowing us. We walked in and Ellen had a gun pointed to us. There was a younger blonde woman stood by her side.

"Whoa whoa!" Dean said as we entered and all put our hands up.

"We all on the same page?" Ellen asked us. Everyone nodded. Dean turned to the younger blonde.

"Hi Jo." He said.

"Hey." She said with a small smile.

"We've got to find war before everyone in this town kills each other." Dean said as a shot rang through a window. "Damn it, where's Sam?" Dean asked Rufus as we ducked.

"Upstairs." Rufus replied. I fallowed Dean up the stairs. We burst through a door and Sam was there tied to a chair.

"Dean!" Sam said seeing us. "It's not demons it's-"

"War." They said at the same time. Me and Dean started to untie Sam.

"We just can't figure out how he's doing it." I said as I cut the ropes round Sam's legs.

"The ring." Sam said simply.

"The ring? The ring! Of course, he turned the ring right before he made everyone hallucinate us going hell bitch!" Dean said cutting the other ropes. "We gotta move, come on!" Dean said helping Sam out of the chair.

We got down stairs and I saw Ellen run out to help the father who had been shot. I noticed the army guy go over to her and drop her to the floor. I started to run out to help her.

"Where you going?" Dean shouted as I headed out the front door.

"Just stop war!" I shouted back as I raced over to help Ellen. As I reached her, she had managed to get the gun away from the army dude but he still had a knife out trying to stab her with it.

"Hey!" I shouted as I raced over when suddenly I was tackled to the ground by Alice's partner. We started to roll around until he got on top of me and was hitting me with the butt of his gun. "Get off me dude, I'm not a demon!" I shouted grabbing the gun and stopping it hitting me in the face. We struggled with the gun for a few more minutes until I managed to get it out of his hands and away from him. I started to fight back and managed to kick my feet up enough to make him loose his balance and I rolled him so I was on top. He started to fly punches out at me. It was hard to block them. I glanced over to Ellen and the knife was getting closer to her throat. Suddenly the army guy stopped and got off Ellen, and the guy under me stopped trying to punch me.

* * *

I didn't get much time to talk to either Ellen or Jo before we hit the road again. My ankle healed by the next day and we drove until we found a nice place just to sit and plan our next move. We were all sat around a pick nick table looking at the ring war had, the ring the boys had cut off his finger.

"So, pit stop on mount doom?" Dean asked twirling the ring in the light. The boys were being quiet again, I wasn't sure if they had argued again or if it was just the continuing argument they were having. I decided to stay out of it though, my plan was to give them a week, and if they were still doing it, smack them both into submission so they talked again. I liked my plan.

"Dean," Sam said breaking the silence.

"Sam let's not." Dean said interrupting him.

"No listen this is important." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Should I go for a walk?" I asked looking at Sam.

"No, stay." Sam said with a small smile. "Look Dean, I know you don't trust me. Just now I realise something, I don't trust me either. From the minute I saw that blood, the only thought in my head... and I tell myself it's for the right reasons and my intentions are good. And it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath, I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really, I... what I did I can't blame the blood, or Ruby... or anything. The problems me, how far I'll go. There's something in me,... that scares the hell out of me Dean. In the last couple of days I caught another glimpse." Sam said softly. I could relate to what Sam said, I knew how it felt to have something inside of you, so powerful, so overbearing that you scared you to death just to think it was inside you... of course that was a past life for me now. But I still remembered...

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked softly.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting, I need to step back cos I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just go our separate ways." Sam said nervously, glancing from Dean to the table and back again continuously. I turned to Dean and he was sat there thinking about what Sam said.

"Well I think your right." Dean finally said and my mouth was wide open. I couldn't believe he just said that, and by the looks of Sam's face, neither could he.

"I was expecting a fight." Sam admitted.

"Truth is, I spend more time worrying about you, than doing the job right. I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now. Plus, I've got Megan, she can hunt with me." Dean said softly and Sam nodded, I was still in shock.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said nearly in tears again.

"I know you are Sam." Dean replied and the guys looked at each other a few moments. Sam started to leave. "Hey you, um you want to take the Impala?" Dean asked.

"It's ok." Sam said and got up. "Take care of yourself Dean."

"Yeah you too Sammy." Dean said looking uncomfortable. Sam walked over to the Impala.

"Did I just fall into an alternate reality here?" I asked looking around.

"What? I can't be worrying about him when I'm meant to be saving people. I can't, you know how dangerous it is to have a split focus on a hunt." Dean said looking at me.

"You know, your right I do. Last time I did it my _best friend_ got _killed _saving _your_ life, then I got my brother hurt trying to save _you_..." I said coldly and got up from the table and raced over to Sam. "Sam! Sam wait up!"

"Megan before you start-" Sam said turning to me holding his bags.

"Don't go!" I pleaded. "Look Sam, you and Dean, you are everything I have in this world... you're more like a brother to me than anyone on this planet... please...please don't leave..." I said as tears began to form in my eyes.

"I can't stay... I'm not safe, not safe to you or Dean. What if one of you get hurt cos your too busy worrying about me? I couldn't live with that... I... I just couldn't..." Sam said looking down into my eyes. I bit my lip and nodded as a tear rolled down my cheek. Sam gave me a sad smile and wiped away the tear.

"I can't say..." I said taking a deep breath as his hand rubbed my cheek. Sam pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead, then rested his chin on my head.

"I know... I know..." He said softly. We pulled out of the hug and I gave Sam a sad smile.

"You better call me Winchester!" I joked pushing him softly.

"I promise." Sam said with a small smile.

"And I want e-mail's everyday!" I added nodding. More tears were filling up my eyes. Sam pulled me into one last hug and got into a car with some guy. I waved as he drove off. _So much for sticking them back together there Megan... way to go..._

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter, please review it either way._


	3. Free To Be You And Me

Disclaimer, I own nothing but the original material =3

I hope you like this next chapter, please read it and review it =)

* * *

Free To Be You And Me

When Sam left for the next couple of days me and Dean talk much. I didn't blame Dean for Sam leaving, but then again I wasn't so happy he let his brother walk without a fight. But soon I started to notice he missed his brother, I noticed little things, but I noticed them. We got a hunt and fallowed it, it turned out to be vampires and it went fine. Day's started to turn into weeks and Sam e-mailed me a few times I week just to let me know he was alive, but him and Dean never talked. We checked into a motel after the vampire hunt and crashed.

"Do you want any food?" Dean asked as we dropped the bags down.

"No thanks, that vampire kinda made me loose my appetite." I said sitting on the bed and falling back onto it.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Dean said opening his bag.

"You herd anything from Sam?" I asked sitting back up and watching Dean route in his bag.

"No. Do you have any blood on you?" Dean asked brushing off my question.

"No, I'm fine." I sighed and fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"Ok. I'm just going to clean the blood off my shirt." Dean said taking his shirt into the bathroom. "God! Don't do that!" I herd Dean say and sat up to see Cass stood just behind him.

"Hello Dean." Cass said simply. I smiled, I loved it when Cass scared Dean.

"Hey Cass!" I shouted, Cass turned to me and started to stare again before nodding.

"Cass, we've talked about this. Personal space." Dean said to Cass who backed away a little I bit my lip so I didn't laugh.

"My apologies." Cass said softly. Dean sighed and started to walk over to me.

"How did you find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar." Dean said stuffing his shirt back into his bag.

"You are. I tracked Megan now I know she is alive." Castiel explained and started to look around for something. "Where's Sam?" I turned to Dean and he glanced at me.

"Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while." Dean said slipping on a new shirt. "So you find God yet? More importantly can I have my damn necklace back yet please?" Dean asked turning to him.

"No I haven't found him. That's why I'm here I need your help." Castiel said.

"With what? God hunt? Not interested." Dean said messing with his shirt. I crossed my legs under me and watched them talk. Castiel wouldn't look at me and I couldn't catch his eye. This whole thing with him either staring or blanking me was starting to get on my nerves.

"It's not God, it's someone else." Castiel explained.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"It's an Arch-Angel, the one who killed me." Cass said walking up to Dean.

"Excuse me?" Dean said confused.

"His name is Raphael." Castiel explained.

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean asked and I let out a small giggle.

"I herd whispers that he is walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity." Cass said ignoring Dean's comment and my giggle.

"For what? Revenge?" Dean asked.

"Information." Cass said simply.

"So what, you think if you find this dude, he's going to spill gods address?" Dean asked walking back to the bathroom.

"Yes. Because we are going to trap him and interrogate him." Castiel said with his back to Dean.

"You're serious about this." Dean said and Cass turned to face him. "So what? I'm Velma and you Louise, and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Dean asked walking back up to Cass. Castiel looked really confused.

"It's a film Cass." I said standing up and rubbing his arm.

"Give me one good reason why I should do this." Dean said putting something back into his bag. Cass turned to face Dean.

"Because your Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you." Castiel explained.

"Oh so I'm your bullet shield." Dean dumbed it down.

"I need your help, because you are the only one who will help me. Please." Castiel said looking into Dean's eyes.

"Alright fine. Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Maine, let's go." Cass said reaching his hand out to Dean's forehead.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dean said dodging Castiel's hand.

"What?" Cass asked.

"Last time you zapped me some place, I didn't poop for a week." Dean said serious. "We're driving!"

* * *

We drove to Waterville, Maine and checked into a motel. Cass waited while we changed into some official looking clothes then drove down to the local police station.

"And we're here why?" Dean asked as we climbed out of the car.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the angel." Cass said as we walked up to the station.

"And he still has eyes? Alright what's the plan?" Dean asked looking at the station.

"We'll tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and then the officer will tell us where the angel is." Castiel said seriously. Dean looked at me and I smiled, Cass looked at both of us confused.

"You serious?" Dean asked Cass. "You're going to walk in there and tell them the truth?"

"Why not?" Cass asked confused. I shook my head.

"Because we're humans." Dean said pulling out a fake I.D and putting it in Castiel's jacket. "And when humans want something really really bad," He said adjusting Castiel's tie. "We lie."

"Why?" Castiel asked still confused.

"Because, that's how you become president." Dean said and walked off. Cass looked at me for an answer.

"Humans can't always deal with the whole truth, so, sometimes we have to bend it... don't worry it's complicated." I said with a small smile and fallowed Dean.

* * *

"Deputy Franigan?" Dean asked as we walked in and was directed to a black deputy. He turned to us. "Moesly FBI, this is my partner, May and Mosone." Dean said as he and I flipped our fake badges. Dean noticed Cass didn't flip his. "Also FBI." Dean said to Cass and finally Cass took his badge out and flashed it, upside down. Dean turned it the right way round. "He's... he's new." Dean said with a small smile.

"Do you mind us asking you a few questions?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"Yeah sure, talk here though." He said pointing to his right ear as he walked into his office. "Hearings all blown to hell in this one."

"That happen recently?" Dean asked as we walked in.

"Yeah gas station, why your here isn't it?" Deputy asked as we went to sit down. Cass stared at Dean.

"Yes it is." Dean said and we sat down, Dean me and Cass on the side of the deputy's bad ear. "You mind just running us through what happened?"

"Um..call came in, disturbance out at the pump and go on route 4." The deputy began to describe.

"What type of disturbance?" I asked.

"Would not have believed my eyes if I had not seen it myself. We're talking a riot, full scale." The deputy said looking at all three of us.

"How many?" Dean asked.

"Thirty, forty. In all out be or be killed combat." The deputy said and I nodded slightly in shock.

"Any idea what set them off?" Dean asked the deputy.

"It's angel and demons probably." Cass said leaning towards me and Dean. The deputy looked confused. "They are skirmishing all over the globe." Cass said facing the deputy.

"Come again?" The deputy asked. I shook my head. "What did he say?"

"Demons" "Nothing." We all said at the same time.

"Demons" "Nothing." We said at the same time only Cass was looking at us.

"Demons, you know. Drink, adultery, we all have our demons Walt. Right?" Dean saved us.

"I guess..." Walt said looking from Dean, to me and Cass.

"Anyway." Dean said looking at Cass.

"What happened next?" I asked smiling sweetly at the deputy.

"Freaking explosion that's what. Well they said it was one of those underground gas pipes exploded but... I don't think so." Deputy Walt explained.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't your usual fire ball. It was..um..." Deputy Walt trailed off.

"Pure white." Castiel said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." Walt said looking at Cass. Me and Dean traded looks then turned to Cass. "The gas station was levelled. Everyone was... it was just horrible. Then I see this one guy, kneeling there, real focus like, not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?" Dean asked.

"Donny Finnegan, mechanic there." Deputy Walt said.

"And let me guess... he just vanished into thin air?" Dean said in his usual tone.

"Um.. no coal shack, he's down at St. Pete's." The deputy said to Dean as if he was crazy.

"St. Pete's." Castiel said looking at me and Dean and nodding. I bit my lip so I didn't laugh.

"Thank you." Dean said dryly and I bit harder so I didn't laugh louder.

* * *

We drove to St Pete's and found the room Donny Finnegan was in. The guy was sat in a chair drooling. He was a wreck. We stood outside the window and looked at him.

"I take it that's not Raphael any more." Dean said as we looked at the guy in the wheelchair.

"Just an empty vessel." Castiel said watching too.

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps my bones?" Dean asked I turned to him with a questioning look.

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful, it will be much worse for you." Cass replied.

"Hold the phone, since when is Michael jumping your bones?" I asked looking at Dean, he gave me one of his smiles.

"Yeah I was meaning to tell you..." He said turning to Cass for help. Castiel just stared back.

"Oh really? So what, you're Michael's version of Jimmy?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Yes." Castiel chimed in.

"Super." I said sarcastically looking at Dean.

* * *

We decided to leave the poor guy in the chair alone and found an abandoned house to camp out in. Cass disappeared once we made it safe. I was sat on the floor drinking a beer while Dean flipped through his fathers journal.

"So were you actually going to tell me about this Michael thing, or was that back at the hospital just because I found out?" I asked as Dean walked past me to sit on a chair. He put the book on the table and picked up a beer.

"Honestly I dunno if I was going to tell you, I don't see the relevance of you needing to know." Dean said before taking a swig of his beer.

"Relevance? Oh I don't know, maybe because we hunt together, or live together, that I care for you, or maybe this one, because we sleep together and that generally implies some form of connection." I said shaking my head at him.

"You never told me about your little deal with a demon until you were pushed." Dean hissed out and took another swig of his beer.

"Oh, I see." I said getting up and walking over to him. "This is payback?"

"No, it's not payback." Dean said standing up, I didn't move back so there was only a small gap between us. "This is me, dealing with the issue and moving on."

"And a fine job you're doing of moving on." I said glaring up at him. Dean let out a small bitter laugh and then looked into my eyes. We stood there glaring at each other until suddenly he reached down and kissed me. Instantly I kissed back and wrapped my arms around him. We kissed for a few moments then Dean pulled away and smiled at me.

"I'm still mad at you." I said with a small smile.

"I know." Dean said and kissed me again and started to back me up.

"This kissing wont save you from me kicking your arse for not telling me." I added as we kissed again.

"Yeah I know." He said smiling into the kiss.

"Good, just as sure as you know." I said as Dean backed me into a wall. He took my arms and pinned them above my head and started to kiss my neck. I moaned and tried to move my arms away but Dean just held them in place and smiled.

"I'm not going to let you hit me yet." He said looking me in the eyes and then went to kiss me again. I smiled until we herd some flutter and Cass clear his throat. Dean jumped back and I pulled my t-shirt down.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked quickly trying to end the embarrassment of getting caught. Cass stared at me again for a few moments until I walked to the table and grabbed a beer.

"Jerusalem." Cass said plainly.

"Oh, how was it?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Arid." Cass replied putting a jug on the table.

"What is that?" Dean asked looking at the jug.

"It's oil. It's very special and very rare." Cass said sitting down.

"Great we're going to trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean joked.

"No." Cass said simply.

"So this ritual of yours, when's it got to go down?" Dean asked.

"Sunrise." Cass said looking out to nothing.

"Tell me something, you keep saying we are going to trap this guy, but isn't that like trying to trap a hurricane in a butterfly net?" Dean asked.

"No it's harder." Cass said.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked.

"You do." Cass replied.

"So odds on your a dead man tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cass replied.

"Wow," Dean said walking behind Cass. "Well last night on earth... um.. what.. what are you plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly." Cass replied and I smiled.

"Dude come on anything? Booze, women?" Dean asked and I shook my head at him. Cass on the other hand started to look nervous. "You have been with a woman before, or an angel at least?" Dean asked and Cass started to rub the back of his neck. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?"

"I've never had occasion, ok?" Cass asked sounding rattled. Dean shook his head and then smiled.

"Alright." He said walking over and grabbing his jacket. "Ok then, there are two thing I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two you are not going to die a virgin on my watch. Let's go." Dean said.

"And just what are you planning to do?" I asked as Castiel got to his feet looking nervous.

"Take him to a bar... or something. Get him some action." Dean said smiling at me.

"Oh yeah... have you seen Cass?" I asked pointing to Cass who was looking terrified.

"He's just nervous cos he's new at this." Dean said patting Cass on the back. "Why don't you tag along if your so worried for him?" Dean asked with a cheeky grin expecting me to say no.

"Ok," I said and he lost his smile, whilst Cass almost blushed. "If your being the devil on his shoulder, someone needs to be his angel." I joked pulling my jacket on.

* * *

As if I couldn't guess, Dean knew a place. I rolled my eyes as we walked into the club. Cass was terrified, out and out scared to death by the place. It was kind of sweet in a very, very weird way. We grabbed a table and a few beers. Women were walking around dressed if you could call it dressed in lingerie.

"Hey, relax." Dean said looking at Cass would looked my likely to throw up than get laid.

"This is a den of iniquity, I should not be here." Cass said leaning forward to talk.

"Dude, you full on rebelled against heaven, iniquity is one of the perks." Dean said before clocking a blonde in a white baby doll walking over to us. "Show time." Dean said under his breath.

"Hi, what's your name?" The woman asked smiling at Cass who clammed up. I bit my lip so I didn't laugh at him, he was so sweet and I couldn't believe Dean had drags us there.

"Cass! His name is Cass, and what's your name?" Dean asked smiling to the woman and making Cass jump out of his skin in the process.

"Chastity." She said smiling at Dean and then me.

"Chastity? Wow." Dean said smiling and turned to Cass. He was downing the pint faster than I had ever seen anyone down a pint. "Well he likes you, and you like him so.. diañu." Dean said taking a sip of his beer and smiling at Cass. The woman took Cass by the hand and led him to the back. Dean stood up and grabbed Cass and for a split second I thought he was going to stop Cass, but... he didn't.

"Hey listen, take this," Dean said passing Cass money. "If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics ok, don't order off the menu. Go get her tiger, don't make me push you." Cass took the money and walked off. Dean came and sat back down smiling.

"You know if I didn't know better, I'd say your the devil..." I laughed before taking a sip.

"What? There is no way I was going to let him die a virgin... no way..." Dean said smiling before taking a sip of his beer. Another busty blonde walked over to us.

"Hey." She said smiling at us, well more Dean. Dean turned to her and his smile reached his ears.

"Hello." He said and turned back to me with a wink. I smiled and shook my head before taking another sip of beer.

"My names Angel and I was wondering if you and your girlfriend wanted some company." Angel said smiling down at Dean. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Angel, I'm Dean and this is Megan." Dean said as Angel came and sat down next to Dean.

"I'm not-" I started to say girlfriend when Dean jumped in.

"Used to all this, she's a little shy." Dean said looking at Angel with a big grin on his face. Angel nodded and moved closer to me.

"You don't have to be shy Megan, we're all friends here." Angel said flipping some of her fake blonde hair out of her face.

"I'm sure we are." I said glaring at Dean. Angel put her hand on my leg and started to run it up and down.

"Why don't we get to know each other a little better?" Angel asked smiling at me. I turned to Dean who was in heaven by his expression. I shook my head and glared a little more at Dean.

"I think it's a good idea Megan." Dean added and I took a deep breath. _So he thinks this is funny huh? Well why don't I show him everything he is not going to get from me..._ I smiled and turned to Angel.

"Now Megan, why are you so shy?" Angel asked smiling at me.

"Oh it's just... I've never kissed a girl before..." I said shyly. Dean's eyes widened. "But I've always wondered what it feels like..."

"Oh I think I can help you with that." Angel said and moved closer to me. I acted all shy and innocent as she pressed her lips against mine. I glanced over to Dean and his mouth was open slightly and he was licking his lips. Suddenly I started to kiss Angel and turned the simple peck into a passionate out mouth kiss. Dean's mouth dropped to the floor as me and Angel started to make out in front of him. Kissing girls was nothing for me, and the reaction it got from Dean was worth it. Suddenly there was a scream and I pulled out of the kiss, Angel looked upset that we had stopped making out. Dean was still in his own little world.

"Excuse me Angel." I said getting up and grabbing Dean as we made our way over to where the scream had come from.

"Don't be too long..." Angel said as we walked behind the curtain.

"Wow..." Was all I got from Dean until we got behind the curtain and saw why there was a scream. Cass was stood by the woman.

"Get out of my face, leave me alone. Bastard! Screw you jerk! I'll kill you!" She said throwing something at Cass and then storming towards us. She reached Dean and slapped him too for good measure.

"Screw you too! Jerk! Bastard! Jerk! Urh!" She screamed marching off as we walked over to Cass clueless.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just looked at her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault her father Jean ran off. It was because he hated his job at he post office." Cass explained. Dean rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Oh no man!" Dean said shaking his head and laughing a little. "This whole industry runs on absent fathers, it's the natural order." Dean said as we herd some guys come through the curtain, they were security. "We should go, come on!" Dean said grabbing us and pulling us out. Cass was still totally clueless and I couldn't help and smile at his so very innocent nature.

We got outside and Dean was cracking up over it all, which when you add how innocent and confused Cass looked made me laugh so much I was near in tears.

"What's so funny?" Cass asked looking at both of us, making us giggle a little more.

"Nothing." Dean said as we walked back to the Impala. "It has been a long time since I have laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time, years." Dean said and we piled in the Impala.

* * *

In the morning bright and early Dean me and Cass made our way to the hospital to see if Cass could make contact with the arch-Angel who killed him. I went in the room and helped him set up as Dean stood as a look out. While I poured the holy oil in a circle I noticed that Cass was still staring at me.

"You wanna tell me what's so fascinating about me that you have to stare every time you see me?" I asked still pouring the oil. Cass just ignored me and kept staring until Dean walked into the room.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames or he dies." Cass explained.

"Ok, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but question, how the hell do we get him here?" Dean asked.

"There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." Cass said and walked over to the side of Donny and started to whisper Latin in his ear. "I'm here Raphael, come and get me you little bastard." Cass said into the guys ear. I turned to Dean and we were both shocked at how Cass spoke. Cass moved out of the ring of oil and stepped over to us.

"Just out of curiosity what is the average customer wait time to speak to an Arch-Angel?" Dean asked as Cass got some matches out.

"Be ready." Cass said lighting the oil. We stood there and waited... and waited... and waited just that little bit more. Nearly two hours had gone by when we decided it hadn't worked.

* * *

We stuck around the hospital until late just to make sure then Dean drove us back to the abandoned house where we were crashing. "Well that's a day I'll never get back!" Dean said sarcastically as we pulled up. We walked into the house when Cass spoke up.

"Dean, Megan, wait!" He said stepping in front of us. As we walked in a bright lighting storm seem to be filling the room, it looked like a man, maybe Donny was in the middle of it all. All the light fittings in the house went out and blew.

"Castiel." Donny said in a deep voice.

"Raphael." Cass replied and we moved closer to him.

"Oh you know, I thought you were suppose to be impressive, all you did was black out the room?" Dean said as we walked closer. As a storm began.

"And the Eastern Seaboard." Raphael said with his eyes fixed on Dean. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I don't smight you here now." Raphael said turning to Cass.

"Or maybe you're full of crap." Dean said and once again Raphael turned his attention back to Dean. "Maybe your afraid that God will return Cass back to life again, and smight you in your candy ass skirt." Dean said smiling. Raphael kept glaring. "By the way, Hi, I'm Dean."

"I know who you are." Raphael said quickly. "And now thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You wont kill him." Cass said. "You wouldn't dare."

"But I will take him to Michael." Raphael said looking at Cass.

"Not without a fight from us." I said stepping closer to Raphael. He stood there and stared at me like Cass had been doing, he didn't say a single word to me.

"You will not be able to stop me. I will take him to Michael." Raphael said glaring at me.

"Well that sounds terrifying, it really does. But I hate to tell you," Dean said walking over to the cool box and pulling out a beer. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean said and turned his back on Raphael.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer." Raphael said and I tried my best to keep a neutral face as I turned to Dean. He still had his back to me, but I knew, it was true. Dean turned to face us.

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious." Dean said smiling.

"Yes well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination." Raphael said taking a step closer to us.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said and then glanced at me and Cass. "I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?" Raphael said glaring at Dean.

"We knew you were coming you stupid son of a bitch." Dean said as Cass dropped the lighter on the oil. The flame took hold in seconds. Raphael watched the flames and then turned to Dean glaring. "Don't look at me, it was their idea!" Dean said glancing at me and Cass. I folded my arms over my chest and raised an eye brow at Dean.

"Where is he?" Cass asked Raphael.

"God?" Raphael asked and Cass nodded. "Didn't you hear? He's dead Castiel. Dead. There's no other explanation, he's gone for good."

"You're lying." Castiel said plainly.

"Am I? Do you remember the 20th century? Do you think the 21st is going any better? You think God would have let any of that happen if he was alive?" Raphael asked glaring at Cass.

"Oh yeah when who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked sounding serious. _Typical we have an evil looking Arch-Angel here and Dean asked a question about sex..._ I laughed on the inside but held my composure.

"Careful, that's my father your talking about boy." Raphael said glaring at Dean.

"And who would be so proud to know that his sons started the frigging apocalypse." Dean said walking over to the table and getting a bottle of beer.

"Who ran off and disappeared? Who left no instructions and a world to run?" Raphael asked as we stood there staring at him.

"So your daddy ran away and disappeared, he didn't happen to work for the post office did he?" Dean asked and I smiled, I couldn't help it I had to smile.

"Is this funny to you? Your living in a Godless universe." Raphael said softly looking at both me and Dean.

"And? What you and the other kids decided to throw an apocalypse while he's gone?" Dean asked getting mad at the angels again.

"We're tired, we just want it to be over. We just want," Raphael turned to Cass. "Paradise."

"So what, god dies and makes you the boss and you think you can do whatever you want?" Dean asked getting mad, Raphael started to get tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get!" Raphael said and the storm behind us blew the windows open.

"If God is dead, why have I returned and why has Megan?" Cass asked as the rain started to pour into the house. "Who brought us back?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you both?" Raphael asked glaring.

"No." Cass said softly.

"No way." I said louder.

"Think about it, he needs all the rebellious angels he can find." Raphael said staring at Cass. " Not to mention, if he is to stay on this planet a vessel pure enough to contain him." Raphael said turning his attention to me. _Lucifer, wants me as a vessel? Wait... no way... no.. he would have taken my body at the church... unless the reapers moved me to keep me safe..._ "You know it makes sense." Raphael said to both of us.

"Come on, let's go." Castiel said turning his back on Raphael.

"Castiel I'm warning you, do not leave me here." Raphael said making Cass turn to face him. Cass seemed to think about it. "I will find you." Raphael added.

"Maybe one day, but today your my little bitch." Cass said and walked out. I smiled. Dean grabbed my arm and we started to walk out when Dean stopped and turned to Raphael.

"What he said." Dean said with a smile and lead us out.

* * *

We got in the car and I just sat in the back seat thinking about what Raphael had said._ What if he is telling the truth? What if Lucifer raised me to be his vessel... Is that why Cass keeps staring at me? Is that why Raphael stared? What can they see inside me... why am I back?_

"Man you ok?" Dean asked Cass. "Look I'd be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts but, I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?" Cass asked.

"I mean there were times when I was looking for my dad, when all logic said he was dead. But I knew in my heart, that he was still alive. So who cares what some ninja turtle say's Cass, what do you believe?" Dean asked driving.

"I believe he's out there." Cass said simply.

"Good. Then go find him." Dean said looking at Cass.

"What about you?" Cass asked.

"What about me? I dunno, I have Megan. Honestly I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that but, I am, I'm really good." Dean replied glancing to me in the rear view mirror. I gave him a small smile.

"Even without your brother?" Cass asked.

"Especially without my brother. I mean I spend so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean I've had more fun with you in the last 24 hours than I've had with Sam in years, and your not that much fun." Dean said glancing at Cass. "It's funny, I've been so changed to my family, now that I'm free, hell I'm happy." Cass disappeared as Dean finished speaking. Dean turned to talk to Cass but he was gone, so he looked in the rear view mirror. "So how are you holding up back there? I mean you didn't buy into all that crap that your here because Lucifer needs a pure vessel to contain him, do you?"

"I," I sighed and climbed into the front seat. "I don't know what to believe Dean, I mean angel's stare at me like I'm a freak. But then if Lucifer wanted me as a vessel why didn't he just take me back when I was a lifeless corpse in the church? Why wait, let me live just to take over my body? It doesn't make any sense." I sighed and turned to Dean.

"I don't believe the son of a bitch. I bet god brought you back, to keep me sane." Dean joked. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Dean kissed me on the forehead and put his arm around me. "Whatever the reason your back, I wont let anyone take you away from me." Dean said softly as I started to drift to sleep.

* * *

I hope you all liked it =) PLease review =)


	4. The End

This is my fav episode of season 5, I hope I do it justice here. *Disclaimer-I own nothing from Supernatural, only the orginial characters*

* * *

We had been driving a few hours and Dean was starting to get tired. We decided to get a motel room for the night. We got out the car and was walking towards the entrance of the motel when a god squad guy came up to us.

"Excuse me friends, have you taken the time to think about God's plan for you?" This guy asked me and Dean. I turned to Dean and he smiled down at me.

"Too freaking much pal." Dean said as we went into the motel. We grabbed a room with one bed and decided to share. Things seemed to be more on than off in our relationship at the moment and I decided I would stop trying to figure it out and just go with the flow for a while. I was crashed on the bed messing on my laptop when Cass called.

"We talking about the Colt?" Dean asked pulling the curtains closed. "I mean as in The Colt?"

"We are." I herd Castiel's voice say. Dean was stood the other side of the room, but I figured that it was because the volume was turned up on Dean's phone.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would the demons keep a gun around that kills demons?" Dean asked turning looking at me confused. I typed in Colt and scanned a few files Sam had sent to me back when I started to hunt with the brothers full time.

"What?" I herd Cass shout as Dean walked over to me. I smiled at him as he put Cass on speaker phone. "What Dean? I didn't get that." Dean laughed a little.

"You know it's kind a funny talking to a messenger of god on a cell phone." Dean said walking over to the fridge. "It's kind of like watching a hell's angel, ride a moped."

"This isn't funny Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes." Cass said getting annoyed. I smiled and shook my head. It really was weird talking to Cass on the phone.. really weird.

"Look ok, I'm telling you Cass, the mook's have melted down the gun by now." Dean said softly looking at me. From what Sam's files said, Dean was most likely right.

"Well I hear differently." Cass said. "And if it's true, and you are still set on the insane task of killing devil, this is how we do it."

"Ok," Dean said coming to sit next to me. "Where do we start?"

"Where are you now?" Castiel asked.

"We're... um.." Dean looked around clueless.

"We're at Kansas City, Century Hotel, room 113." I said rolling my eyes at Dean who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be there immediately." Cass said.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dean shouted. "No no no. Come on man, I just drove like 16 hours straight, ok? I'm human. There's stuff I gotta do."

"What stuff?" Cass asked.

"Eat for example, or in this case sleep. I just need four hours once in a while ok?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cass replied plainly.

"Ok so, you can pop in tomorrow morning." Dean said softly.

"Yes." Cass said and Dean hung up on him.

"Dude he's an angel, he's not used to human life... give him time." I said softly picking up Dean's phone and putting it on the side.

"Yeah well I need sleep." Dean yorned taking his shirt off.

"Fine, sleep now. Talk later." I said grabbing my pj's which were one of Dean's old t-shirts and a pair of shorts, and getting changed into them. By the time I was changed Dean was already in bed. I smiled and climbed into bed cuddling up to him. Dean wrapped his arm round me and held me close to him.

"Sleep well." He said kissing my head.

"You too." I sighed softly as I closed my eyes.

* * *

In the middle of the night, well when we were asleep I herd Dean's phone start to ring. Somehow we had swapped sides so I was closet to it. I reached out and answered the phone turning to see Dean still asleep.

"Cass, this has not been four hours." I said softly wiping my eyes.

"Megan, it's me." I herd Sam's voice say.

"Sam it's like quarter past four." I sighed softly.

"This is important, I need to talk to Dean." Sam pleaded.

"Sure... ok. Give me a minute." I said and started to shake Dean. "Dean, Dean wake up."

"No, it's too early, whatever it is can wait." Dean grumbled with his eyes closed.

"Dean, it's Sam, he needs to talk to you." I said and Dean's eyes instantly opened. I passed him the phone.

"What is it Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean.. um I just had a visit from Lucifer... and um.. see here's the funny thing, he said that I was his vessel." Sam said trailing off and taking a deep breath. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. _Sam is Lucifer's vessel, that must mean everything Raphael said was a lie... ok so I'm back to square one on who brought me back and why, but at least I'm not Lucifer's meat suit... But Sam is... he'll never say yes... never._ Dean sat up and walked over to the fridge.

"So your his vessel huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?" Dean asked grabbing a beer and offering me one. I shook my head and just listened to the conversation.

"That's what he said." Sam said softly.

"Just when you thought you out, they pull you back in eh Sammy?" Dean said walking over to the window.

"So that's it, that's your response?" Sam asked confused.

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked turning to face me.

"I dunno um.. a little panic maybe?" Sam asked.

"I'm becoming a little numb to the earth shattering revelation's at this point." Dean said acting cool. _Honestly I know where your coming from Dean, but try acting shocked, just to make Sam feel a little better about this all..._ I sighed and Dean looked at me, I looked to the bed.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Sam asked sounding panicked enough for everyone.

"What do you want to do about it?" Dean asked.

"I want back in for starters." Sam said softly. Dean's face dropped.

"Sam," He began to say.

"I mean it. I'm sick of being a puppet to these son's of bitches. I'm going to hunt him down Dean." Sam sighed.

"Oh so we're back to revenge then our we? Yeah, cos that worked out so well last time." Dean said sarcastically.

"Not revenge, redemption." Sam said softly. Dean glanced at me, looking at me for some guidance.

"So what? Your just going to walk back in and we are going to be the dynamic duo again?" Dean asked sarcastically, he looked like he was getting annoyed.

"Look Dean I can do this, I can. I'm going to prove it to you." Sam said. Dean closed his eyes and looked crushed. He took a moment before speaking.

"Look Sam, it doesn't matter." Dean said sitting in the chair opposite the bed. "Whatever we do. I mean it turns out, you and me, we're the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. And that basis alone we should just pick a hemisphere, stay away from each other for good." Dean said softly avoiding eye contact with me.

"Dean it does not have to be like this. We can fight it." Sam said sounding annoyed at Dean this time.

"Yeah we can fight it man, but not together. We're not stronger when we're together Sam, I think we're weaker, because whatever we have between us, love family, whatever it is, they are always going to use it against us. And you know that." Dean paused. "No we're better off apart. We got a better chance at dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways."

"Dean don't do this." Sam pleaded.

"Good bye Sam." Dean said and hung up the phone keeping his eyes closed. I sighed and climbed out the bed and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug and softly stroking his hair.

"You did the right thing." I said softly and Dean pulled out of the hug and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure, I mean... I hope it's easier this way, but what if..." Dean's eyes were near in tears. I knew it ripped him apart throwing away Sam like that.

"Dean, Sam is a good hunter. He is smarter than you, and almost as good at fighting, he can keep himself safe. Come on, let's go back to sleep." I said pulling Dean over to the bed.

* * *

I woke in the morning cold and alone. I sat up and looked around, the room I was in looked like it had been abandoned at least a year ago. Everything was shabby and warn down.

"Dean? Dean you here at all?" I called out, then noticed I was fully dressed, well I was wearing a black vest top, jeans, my biker boots and leather jacket. I checked and I had my family knife tucked into my boot. "What the hell is going on?" I asked myself out loud as I looked out onto the street and everything was just empty or abandoned.

I decided to try and find someone, anyone who could tell me what was happening. I walked down and empty street and then another. _Where the hell is everyone?_ I thought turning a corner and saw a teenage kid with his back to me.

"Hey, hey kid are you ok?" I asked walking towards him. I reached my arm out when he turned around, blood was dripping from his mouth. "Oh that is so not good." I said as he lunged at me. I picked up a pipe that was resting near the wall and swung it around the guy's face knocking him out. I backed away from the guy and started to look for a way out of the town when I saw the "Croatoan?" I said to myself looking at the word spray painted on the wall in big red letters. I knew the word from somewhere in the recesses on my mind, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had herd of it.

I kept searching through the city when I stumbled upon a group of people. They were all walking around but as soon as I stumbled upon them they turned to me.

"Can't we just talk about this?" I asked backing away. "Guess not!" I said and started to run for the main street and the main road out of the town. My heart was racing as I ran for my life down the street. _Why did I have to wake up in 24 days later?_ I thought as I raced around the corner with about ten guys chasing me. As I turned the corner I saw it.

"Mother of a Buddha!" I said cursing worse under my breath as I saw a fence. I turned back to face the mob and they stopped running and started to move closer to me. I took a deep breath, when suddenly gun fire came from behind me. I ducked and moved my way to an alley way as a tank full with soldiers started to shoot the people. I waited in an alley way until I herd someone shout.

"Hey, hey are you still there?" The voice shouted. I peaked my head round the bricks and two of the soldiers were stood at the fence looking in my direction. "Hey miss, are you hurt, do you have any cuts?" The taller soldier shouted to me.

"No. Why?" I asked still half hiding behind the wall.

"Come out, they're all dead. We'll take you somewhere safe." The second smaller and older soldier shouted. I slowly moved from behind the wall and walked up to the fence. They were right all the people who was chasing me were not dead. I took a deep breath and faced the guys.

"Miss do you mind just turning around?" The taller soldier asked.

"Anything if you'll get me out of here." I said with a smile and twirled around, taking my jacket off so they could see I had no cuts. The smaller soldier opened the fence enough for me to fit through and I climbed through. I looked back as he locked it up and noticed a sign. "Kansas City, Croatoan hot zone, quarantined August 1st 2014..." I said out loud. _August 1__st__ 2014? wait... 5 years into the future...who sent me, why?_

"Miss, please come with us and we'll get you a car, and find you some place safe to go." The taller soldier said helping me into the tank.

* * *

We reached a camp site and the soldiers helped me out of the tank. I climbed out and was surrounded by soldiers, they looked like they hadn't seen a woman in years. My skin actually crawled with some of the looks some of them gave me. The taller soldier took me to a tent and sat me down while he talked to the guy in charge. The guy in charge looked at me, talked a little more to the soldier and the soldier left. I was sat there for a few minutes looking around. I noticed several pieces of paper with croat's or croatoan hot spots, one piece of paper gave advice on how to avoid getting infected. Basically it said that croatoan was a blood to blood diseases like Aids. I was sat there taking as much information about where and more importantly when I was, when the guy in charge walked over to me.

"Zach!" I hissed as Zachariah came and sat down next to me. "I just knew you had something to do with this shit."

"Now now Megan, I wasn't looking for you, I just happened to stumble upon your presents. I thought you were dead." Zach said smiling at me.

"Yeah well how did you find me anyway? Dean's hidden from you bastards." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"We have had to resort to... more lower forms of information. The odd visit to fringe Christian groups... well we put Dean's photo out and waited..." Zach said trailing off.

"The god squad outside of the hotel. Typical." I huffed. "So tell me, why am I back to the future?"

"I thought you might be able to help Dean." Zach said standing and started to walk out of the tent. I got up and fallowed him out to a car where he passed me the keys.

"Help Dean how? I mean you guys aren't really the helping type now are you?" I said plainly.

"Dean needs to see what will happen if he refuses to take Michael in, and he will. What I want from you, is to see your future and how bad things will get if Dean doesn't take up the offer. I brought you here so when you get back, you can help Dean make the right choice." Zach said opening the car door for me.

"What if I don't." I asked holding onto the car door.

"Drive to camp Chitaqua, spend three days with the future, then tell me that you wouldn't want to make it different." Zach said plainly.

* * *

I drove to Camp Chitaqua and parked the car away from sight. I sneaked up to the gates and looked around. There was no one around but looking through the fence I could see the Impala sat all rusted and in ruin.

"Oh Dean, I'm so glad you can't see her like this." I said under my breath as I sneaked into the camp and walked over to the Impala. I ran my hand along her side as I looked for somewhere to go. I herd footsteps in the distance and made a dash to the nearest building. I walked in and Chuck was stood there looking terrified of me.

"Please, please don't hurt me." Chuck said raising his hands to me and screwing up his eyes.

"Chuck?" I asked completely confused. "Chuck why would I hurt you?" I asked and Chuck opened one eye and looked at me.

"Wait... what happened to your hair? And where's..." Chuck pointed to my hand.

"Chuck, look, I don't want to freak you out, but I'm from 2009, I've been thrown here by Zachariah. Can you fill me in with what's been happening?" I asked putting my hands up. Chuck stood there looking at me for a few moments then smiled.

"Megan, god it's good to see the old you again!" Chuck said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Chuck." I said confused. We sat down and Chuck started to explain what had happened in the last five years. He was telling me that the Croatoan virus is in fact a demonic virus which makes humans into monsters in hours. He said that there was no cure and that most of the world had been wiped out by it.

* * *

We were sat talking about it when the door to Chuck little house opened and Dean walked in carrying a small boy, the kid was no more than four.

"Hey Chuck I need you to look after Conner while I go on a small miss-" Dean stopped dead and tightened his grip on the small boy, who turned and looked over at me and Chuck. He had green eyes like Dean and his freckles but brown hair. He smiled at us, and we smiled back.

"Dean, this isn't what it looks like." Chuck said standing up.

"Well Chuck it looks like your sat chatting to Megan." Dean said looking pissed, but his tone of voice was calm, I suspected that was for the child's sake.

"Dean look at her, no ring, long hair..." Chuck said walking over to Dean.

"Just take Conner and leave." Dean said looking at Chuck.

"Sure Dean, but-" Chuck started to say as Dean passed the small boy over to Chuck.

"Chuck leave now." Dean said reaching down for his gun.

"Dean." Chuck said.

"Chuck go now." Dean said sternly.

"Bye daddy!" The small boy shouted and waved as Chuck carried him out of the room.

"Dean, this isn't what you think..." I said standing up as he walked over to me.

"Good." Dean said and smacked me in the face with the butt of his gun knocking me out cold.

* * *

I woke up in a different room handcuffed to a chair. I pulled on the handcuff but it wouldn't give. I looked around and Dean was sat on a chair by a large table watching me. I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"Did you really have to knock me out? I'm not a demon or a shape shifter." I whined rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah I know, I did all the test's, your not even a werewolf... You want to explain who you are and how the hell you got in here?" Dean asked sounding pissed at me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Megan O'Connor, I walked in through the front door." I replied with a small smile.

"Don't mess me about!" Dean shouted. "I want to know exactly who you are, how you got here, and how this ended up in your boot." Dean said picking up my family knife and twirling it around.

"I'm me, Megan and that's my family knife." I said pulling on the handcuff and trying to reach my knife.

"You can't be. Megan is a demon bitch." Dean snapped at me. I was taken back and shook my head..._demon bitch...what is happening here?_ I thought.

"No, I'm Megan. Megan O'Connor from 2009, Zach brought me here-" I started to say.

"Zachariah, is he still here, I want to talk to him." Dean said walking closer to me.

"No, he's just dumped me here to see how bad things get when you say no to Michael." I said softly. Something changed in Dean's mannerisms, he seemed to relax slightly.

"Say I believe you, why did he send _you_ here and not me?" Dean asked me walking back over and sitting on a chair.

"Well... what do I look like a frigging mind reader? I don't know why that bastard does half the crap he does! So don't bloody ask me why I'm here!" I shouted getting fed up of the questions. "Now tell me what the hell this Croatoan virus has to do with you not taking Michael up on his offer! And tell me why I'm a demon bitch in the future!" A small smile crossed over Dean's lips.

"You really are Megan from 2009." He said laughing a little.

"Damn straight numb nuts! Now what's this virus thing?" I asked still annoyed with Dean.

"It's the end game for the demons. It turns humans into demons, and as far there is no cure..." Dean looked away from me.

"But?" I asked. Dean looked at me a few moments thinking things through.

"But, there are a few people who are immune to it, naturally." Dean said softly. "You are, and so is Conner."

"What the little kid?" I asked confused. Dean laughed and looked to his hand, he was wearing a wedding ring, he twirled it around his finger.

"Our little kid, Conner is our son." Dean said shaking his head. I sat there with my mouth wide open.

"Son? We... we have a s, son? Dude we... all we do... we're not even in a relationship... son? A son?" I chocked out. Now I know I'd liked to think one day I would be able to settle down with Dean and grow old together, but in all honestly I knew deep down it would never ever happen.

"Yeah Conner John Winchester." Dean said softly. "He's nearly four."

"Wow...so... did we get married then?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes." Dean replied in a duh tone of voice, I rolled my eyes at him. "We got married after something big happened on hunt. No one knew we were married until you fell pregnant."

"Not even Sam or Bobby?" I asked confused.

"No, I haven't talked to Sam in five years now..." Dean said trailing off.

"Five years..." I said confused. _That would mean he hadn't talked to Sam since the phone call in the hotel room... why?_

"Yeah, in 2012 the virus started to kick off, I had to protect people, I had to protect you and Conner. But last I herd Sam was in a fight in Detroit and he didn't make it." Dean said and turned to a gun on the table messing with it.

"Why weren't we there? Why didn't we try and find him when all this started?" I asked confused and angry.

"I had to protect you while you were pregnant, then Conner." Dean said coldly.

"So... so what happened to me, why aren't I here protecting my child?" I asked shaking away the thought of Sam dead. Dean ignored my question and instead geared up. "Hey, I asked you a question!"

"Yeah and I'm ignoring it. Now stay here. I don't want you wondering around out there and scaring the crap out of the survivors!" Dean barked.

"Oh and where are you going fearless leader?" I asked sarcastically pulling on the handcuff.

"Out, I have a small mission to do." Dean said walking out. I pulled on the handcuff trying to loosen it, but it wouldn't move.

"God damn it Dean!" I shouted. Then all the new information slowly started to sink into my brain. _I have a kid, a son... a healthy looking son too. He's not going to get infected with the virus... he's a small miracle. But Sam... Sam's dead... and why? Because his brother is to big headed to have Sam around? Because it's too hard worrying over Sam when he should just trust in his brother... I can't believe he dies..._

* * *

I was sat there all night when Chuck's head appeared around the door and he smiled at me.

"How you doing?" He asked walking into the room.

"Super, Dean's handcuffed me to the chair, told me I have a son, I'm a demon bitch, oh and Sam doesn't make it in a fight in Detroit." I said sarcastically.

"Look, I don't know if this will help or not, but I thought you should at least get to see your son while your here." Chuck said walking over to me and unlocking the handcuffs.

"Thanks Chuck." I said hugging him as he led me to his cabin. We walked in and there sound asleep was a mini Dean. I smiled at my son, he was so cute, so innocent looking, so innocent. He had my hair, but Dean's freckles.

"His name is Conner John Winchester." Chuck said as we stood watching him.

"What's he like?" I asked softly brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Conner's just like both of you. He's got Dean's cheeky smile, and charm. But he has your heart and your temper. He knows what he likes and what he hates. He's head strong and wont take any crap, if you want him to do something, you have to try and explain why. He loves Dean... so much. And Dean loves him more than enough for the both of you." Chuck said softly.

"Does Conner know anything about me?" I asked turning to Chuck, he nodded softly.

"Dean has this picture of the two of you together, he shows it to Conner every night, telling him how much you love him, and how much you wish you could be with him." Chuck replied.

"Does he know about demons?" I asked as a small tear rolled down my cheek.

"Kind of, not enough to understand and be scared, just enough to keep him safe." Chuck replied. I stood there looking at my child and couldn't help but feel protective over him.

"He shouldn't have to live in a world like this... he wont live in a world like this..." I said watching him roll over and cuddle a teddy bear.

"Look Dean will be back soon, I think you should go hide out with Cass, he wont mind if Dean shouts at him." Chuck said nervously.

"Sure thing Chuck, just keep my baby safe for me." I said and walked out of the cabin.

* * *

I made my way over to Castiel's cabin and saw a row of young women walk out, all looking like they had just got some action. I knocked on the cabin door and Cass walked up smiling.

"Hey... Cass?" Asked confused by his sudden show of emotion.

"Megan!" Cass said pulling me into the cabin. "Megan is that really you? Man you look so damn hot! When are you from? 09? 10?" Cass asked pulling me into a hug.

"2009, Cass... what um... dude your a stoner!" I said smiling as he checked me out.

"Yeah... man I live the life now!" Cass joked. "Women 24-7 and all the love I need." He said winking at me.

"Dude your scary... I'm just not so used to you being so... hippy like..." I said trying to find the right word.

"Ok, has Dean seen you yet?" Cass asked as we sat down.

"Yeah... and I've met my son..." Cass looked up at me and looked upset for a few moments before a smile crossing his lips again.

"He is a gift. Immune to the virus, just like you. No one else on the whole planet is." Cass said.

"But why am I safe?" I asked confused.

"Because your special silly." Cass said pushing me softly. "Your soul was ripped into two after the wolf was taken from you, that's why I was always staring, you looked like a bright shining star to me back then. You were something so unique that, I had never seen anything like it. Well since you still had the demonic blood in you, the virus just died when it tried taking over you. Your demon blood is in Conner, so he is safe too. I mean only, you me, Dean and Lucifer know this... but still." Cass said smiling.

"Lucifer knows? How?" I asked confused and worried for Conner.

"You told him, when... um.. I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you." Cass said getting up and walking over to his door. I fallowed and grabbed his arm.

"Cass tell me. What did I do?" I begged Cass for an answer. He looked into my eyes and sighed.

"Dean doesn't even know this," Cass said softly. "Lucifer came to you when you and Conner were corned by croat's, he said that if you went with him, Conner would be safe. He wouldn't harm a hair on his head. You had no option, you agreed. Lucifer summoned me, you told me to tell Dean that you were taking over by a demon and that I rescued Conner just in time. Truth is Lucifer did something to you, I'm not sure what exactly, but all I know now is that you now are hooked up with him." Cass explained. I was in shock and just nodded before walking out of his cabin. Cass and I stood there as we watched Dean return from his little trip. He passed a beer to some guy and they started to drink it, when Dean pulled a gun out and aimed it to the guy walking away I ran.

"Watch out!" I shouted racing over as the guy turned and Dean shout him. Cass fallowed me. Everyone started to look at me like I was the freaking guy who shot him. Dean turned to me and sighed.

"Super." He said sarcastically and turned to the guys. "Look, she, she isn't who you think she is. It's nothing you need to worry yourselves over, just... just get on with your work."

* * *

Dean threw me back into his cabin and slammed the door behind him. He was pissed at me but I never backed away from a fight.

"What the hell was that?" I asked walking up and getting in his face.

"What the hell were you doing?" He asked growling down at me.

"You shot a man in cold blood, and I'm the bad person here?" I asked surprised.

"We were in a quarantined zone, got ambushed by some croats on the way out, that guy got infected. I noticed the signs a few mile back and thought there was no sense in troubling a good man." Dean said coldly.

"What? You just shot him in front of your own men, how is that good for moral? Surely it will freak them out? Do you shot people in front of Conner?" I asked flaying my arms around.

"It's 2014, stuff like this happens all the time. I'd never show Conner anything like that! What might have freaked them out however is seeing my demon bitch wife walking around here like nothings happened!" Dean said shouting at me.

"Oh excuse me for wanting to see our son!" I shouted back. I turned my back on Dean and shook my head, it was good to know I'd want to kill him in the future as much as I wanted to kill him now. I turned back to face Dean and folded my arms over my chest.

"This isn't your time, a lot has changed. You need to do as I say." Dean sighed. He walked over and grabbed two glasses and some whisky.

"This is just... it's a lot to take in..." I sighed leaning against the chair.

"Tell me about it." Dean said passing me one of the glasses. "What was the mission anyway?" I asked after taking a sip of the whisky. Dean walked over to his bag and pulled out a small gun. "A gun?" I asked unimpressed. Dean let out a small laugh.

"It's the Colt." Dean said softly.

"Colt... as in demon killer Colt?" I asked sounding more impressed.

"The one and only. I've been tracking it for five years now, but I've finally got it." Dean said smiling as he placed it on the table. "Tonight, tonight I'm going to kill the devil." Dean said drinking the last of his whisky.

* * *

Dean told me to stay in the room while he gathered the hunters he trusted the most and brought them back into the room to talk about the plan for killing the devil. I sat in the room as Chuck, Cass and a woman entered the room. The woman looked worried by my presence in the room.

"She's not who you think, Reesa." Chuck said smiling as they walked into the room. Reesa the woman still watched me carefully as she walked in and sat the opposite side of the room to me.

"Lady, I'm really not who you think I am." I said softly as Chuck and Cass sat down.

"So your not a demon bitch from hell?" She asked plainly. I figure she must be Dean's future squeeze since he never thought woman could fight as well as men.

"Oh, I guess you do know me, but you got one detail wrong honey." I said smiling at her.

"And what's that?" Reesa asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm not from hell." I whispered and her body stiffened up as Cass let out a laugh.

"I've missed your retorts." Cass said smiling at me. Reesa didn't look to pleased.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to steal Dean back, if that's what your wondering..." I sighed and went and sat next to Cass. Everyone looked at each other. Dean walked in and everyone went quiet.

"This is what we've been looking for, for five years. This is the Colt." Dean said pointing to the gun.

"So that's it, that's the Colt?" Reesa asked as Cass put his feet up on the table.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." Dean said softly.

"Great!" Reesa said sarcastically. "Have we got anything, that can _find_ Lucifer?" She asked getting snippy with Dean.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah, just that you spent the night in Jane's cabin, when you said we have a 'connection'!" Reesa hissed using air quotes and everything.

"Wow a 'connection'... your loosing it Winchester." I said laughing a little. Dean turned to me.

"You want to shut up?" He asked annoyed. "We don't have to find Lucifer we know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guys entourage. He knew."

"So a demon tells you were Satan's going to be and you just believe it?" Reesa asked.

"Oh trust me, he wasn't lying." Dean said with a small smile.

"And you know this how?" Reesa asked again.

"Our fearless leader I'm afraid is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Cass said sounding depressed even saying the words.

"Torture? You um... you decided that was a good road to take again, after... after everything that happened last time?" I asked shocked and hurt. I never thought Dean would do that again after what he did to me, I still had the scar on my shoulder and stomach from his last torture session. Instinctively I put my hand over my stomach where the scar was. Dean watched where I put my hand but then ignored me.

"Lucifer is here, now." Dean said pulling out a map and pointing to it. "I know the block and I know the building."

"Oh good it's right in the middle of a hot zone." Cass said as we looked at the map.

"Crawling with croat's yeah. Are you saying my plan in reckless?" Dean asked looking up at Cass.

"Are you saying we walk in straight up the driveway past all the demons and the croat's? Then we shoot the devil?" Cass asked.

"Yes." Dean replied seriously.

"Ok," Cass replied. "If you don't like reckless I could use, souciant maybe."

"Are you coming?" Dean asked Cass.

"Of course." Cass sighed. "But why is Megan? I mean she Megan five years ago, she dies Conner and her die."

"She'd coming!" Dean said plainly.

"Ok." Cass said standing up. "We'll, we'll get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight." Dean said packing away the map as the others started to leave. After they left I walked up to the table.

"Why am I going?" I asked confused.

"Relax, you'll be fine." Dean said packing his bag. "Zach's looking after you right?" He asked still packing his bag.

"Yeah see that's not what I'm asking. I want to know what's going on." I said plainly. Dean looked at me for a few minutes then blinked.

"Yeah ok," He said moving to stand near me. "You're coming because I want you to see some thing's. I want you to see Sam, and I want you to see yourself."

"Sam? I thought you said he died." I said confused.

"Sam didn't die in Detroit, he said yes." Dean explained.

"Yes?" I asked still slightly confused. Dean just stared at me as it clicked in my head. "Yes! He said yes to Lucifer?"

"Yeah, Lucifer's wearing him to the prom." Dean said coldly.

"Why weren't we there to stop him? Why did he say yes?" I asked confused and shocked.

"Like I've said, I had you and Conner to think about, I had to keep my family safe. I wish I knew why he said yes." Dean replied loading the Colt. "But now we don't have a choice, it's in him and it's not getting out. We've got to kill him Megan, and you need to see it. The whole damn thing, how bad it gets so you can do it differently."

"How can I change it?" I asked shaking my head. "You know how stubborn you are."

"Zach said he was going to bring you back, to 09?" Dean asked I just nodded. "Right when you get back home, you do whatever it takes to make Dean say yes to Michael. Whatever it takes."

"What? No, there's has to be another way." I said shaking my head.

"If I could do it over again, I'd say yes in a heartbeat." Dean said plainly.

"Why don't you say it now?" I asked.

"Don't you think I've tried? Don't you think I have spent night after night screaming? But the angels don't care any more. They've gone and now... now we are left with this." Dean said shaking his head.

"But... there must be another way..." I said scared that this would be the future for our son.

"Megan trust me, there isn't. The only way to keep Conner safe, to keep Sam safe, hell to keep the whole planet safe is for me to say yes to Michael. You are the only person on the planet I would listen to, the only person I trusted, loved..." Dean took a deep breath. "Megan, I'm begging you, don't let Conner grow up in a world like this... please." Dean nearly had tears in his eyes.

* * *

We loaded the cars and I was walking to ride in the car with Cass when Chuck walked up to me and started to talk to me.

"Hey, you want some free advise from the future?" Chuck asked as we walked.

"Sure." I said with a small smile.

"You hoard toilet paper, hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold, because it is." Chuck said deadly serious.

"Thanks for that Chuck..." I said slightly confused by the conversation.

"Oh believe me you will." Chuck said smiling. "Mark my words."

"Ok, I'll see you around." I said getting into the truck.

"Yeah." Chuck said waving us off.

* * *

As we were driving Chuck opened a bottle of pills and took a few. It was the second time he had done it since we started to drive.

"Can I see them please?" I asked looking at the bottle. Cass just passed me them. I read the label.

"You want some?" Cass asked.

"Amphetamines?" I more asked than said.

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe." Cass said as he drove.

"Oh Kay... not really what I'm used to here... but..." I sighed and turned to Cass. "Just what happened to you to change you into this... this drugged up hippy?" I asked as Cass started to laugh at me.

"Megan, I'm not an angel any more." Cass said looking at me.

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah I went mortal, like you." Cass said smiling.

"Why? How?" I asked.

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But um when they all bailed, my mojo just kind of fizzled out." Cass explained. "Now I'm practically human. I'm all but useless, last year broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"Wow, so your human... welcome to the club." I sighed.

"Thanks except I used to belong to a much better club. Now I'm powerless, I'm hapless, I'm hopeless, why the hell not bury myself in woman and decadence? Right? That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out." Cass asked getting worked up. "Then, that's just how I roll." Cass added with a smile.

"Cass, can I ask you something?" I asked seriously.

"Sure you can ask me anything." Cass replied smiling.

"Why didn't I push Dean to find Sam when the croatoan virus kicked off?" I asked plainly.

"Well at first you did, you pushed him as much any wife can push a husband. We went looking a few places, but we couldn't find him. After a while you started to get some weird side effects to your pregnancy, Dean was worried the stress of looking for Sam was getting too much,so he called it off." Cass explained.

"I.. I can't believe this is how it will all play out..." I sighed. "Last time I came to the future, things were so different." I said half laughing.

"Last time, yeah, last time was different." Cass said nodding.

"Yeah Dean married Anna, had a baby girl. You were human and Sam and me, we died... Right now I think I'd rather have that future..." I sighed looking out of the window.

* * *

At dawn we made our way through the streets to the building where Lucifer was meant to be in. There was no one around and that worried me slightly. We found the building and Dean scoped it out.

"There, second floor window, we go in there." Dean said passing the binoculars to Cass to take a look.

"You sure about this?" Reesa asked.

"They'll never see us coming." Dean replied, but something in his face gave it away to me. He was lying. "Trust me, now weapons check. We move in five."

"Dean, um... a word please?" I asked looking at Dean. We walked out of ear shot of everyone and I turned to Dean.

"So why you lying to everyone?" I asked with a small smile.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I'm lying?" Dean asked surprised.

"One, I know what you look like when you lie, and two, I can read you like a book Winchester, so tell me what's going on." I said losing the smile.

"Look I don't know what your talking about." Dean said shaking his head.

"Really? Well why don't I go as Reesa or Cass what they think about all this huh?" I asked and started to walk away. Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait." Dean said and let go of my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Take a look around. This place should be white hot with croat's. Where are they?" Dean asked looking at me.

"They cleared a path, they knew we're here." I said plainly. "Dude this is a -"

"Trap. Exactly." Dean said nodding.

"Well then we can't go through the front door? They'll be expecting us, it'll be a slaughter." I said shaking my head.

"But we're not, they are." Dean said motioning his head to the others. I blinked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How cold blooded Dean was being. "They're the decoys you and me, we're going round the back."

"Now you hang on a minute! Since when did it become ok with you to send innocent people, your damn friends, out as decoys?" I said in a growl. I did not like the Dean that was stood in front of me, and there was no way in hell I was going to let my Dean turn into this. No way.

"A lot has changed since you knew me. People are being killed everyday by demons' the virus. The only way to stop it is by killing the devil." Dean growled back at me.

"And what you think it's ok to sacrifice friends like this?" I asked balling my hands into fists.

"Yeah I do because these people are depending on me to kill Lucifer and this is the way to do it. This is how it's got to be. You think in your time you've got options, well listen to me sister the only choice you have is to make Dean say yes, otherwise this will be your only option." Dean said glaring at me.

"Screw that shit! I am not going to let you kill these innocent people." I said shaking my head at the disgusting person stood in front of me.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah!" I said and he swung and punched me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of gun fire coming from behind me. I opened my eyes and saw two people with there back's to me. I was sat in a grave yard, I was resting against a head stone. I looked down and saw ropes around my chest.

"Who are you?" I asked the people in front of me, as they turned I shook my head. I saw a body laying at the feet of the man, I looked closer and it was Dean. The man in white snapped Dean's neck and then turned to me. It was Sam dressed in a white suit with matching shoes, the other was... me. It was me dressed in white as well, with short hair and a wedding ring on. I was pregnant. My eyes flickered across the pair as they walked over to me.

"Arh Megan, it is good to see you awake." Sam said as he bobbed down to my level. I turned my head away and pulled on the ropes a little. "Yes I can imagine talking to me in this... form... is quite upsetting."

"Upsetting?" I growled. "How about you leave his body, then we'll talk?" I asked pulling on the ropes some more. I saw myself walk over so I glared up at me. "And you can get out of my body too!"

"Megan, please, you agreed to this. You said that Eve could take you as her vessel." Sam said softly.

"Eve? Who the hell is Eve?" I growled.

"Megan, I am the first woman." Eve said looking down at me with a soft smile. Sam stood up and put his arm around me and kissed me.

"She is the first woman, and my love." Sam said.

"Your telling me the devil can love someone?" I said with a bitter laugh.

"Do you know my story? Why I fell from heaven?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I care?" I asked pulling on the ropes. Sam turned to future me and shook his head. Future me waved a hand and the ropes fell loose. Sam and her backed away as I got to my feet. Dean's body laid on the floor with his eye's still open.

"Megan, I am an angel. I loved God so much, and for that he cast me down. You see I loved him more than anything, until he made you. You hairless monkey's. But in one creature I found myself more attracted, more than my love for God. I loved Eve. God forbade me from ever being with her, and for asking, he cast me down." Sam said softly.

"Well boo-hoo, I'm sure it sucks to be you. But I don't see why you have to burn the earth just to get back with your girl!" I growled. Me/Eve who ever, laughed.

"Megan, don't be so silly. Earth was one of God's greatest creations. We don't want to burn it to the ground." She said softly then placed her hands on her bump. "We are going to re-populate it."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Megan, we simply want to wash away God's mistake with you and start again. We will breed a race God can love as much as we love each other. They will have no floors, no anger, no hate, no need to destroy his great creation, but love it as all angels love God." Sam explained walking towards me.

"But... but why Sam? Why me? Why do we have to be the vessels?" I asked backing up into a grave stone.

"It always had to be Sam. It was his destiny, it was always his destiny." Sam said softly. Me/Eve started to walk to Sam's side.

"And you are so special, your body pumps round the demon blood, but your soul is pure. By taking me in, I have the perfect vessel to start a new race. To start a new world." Eve said taking Sam's hand as she reached him.

"I'd never say yes to you. Never." I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"But, you did." Eve said smiling.

"No." I said shaking my head, I wanted so much to punch the smile right of my face.

"We gave you a choice, your son or yourself. You chose to save your son, and in return Eve was allowed to ride your skin." Sam explained.

"No way. This is not going to happen." I said taking a deep breath and balling up my fists.

"It is." Eve said softly.

"No. No it's not. You'd better kill me now." I said feeling a rage burn inside me.

"Kill you? Why would we kill you?" Sam asked confused.

"Because I will find a way to kill you, so that this never, _never_ happens!" I said threw grit teeth.

"Megan, have you not learnt anything? You can't stop the devil, and you can't stop this happening." Eve said tilting her head to one side.

"Whatever choices you make, whatever small detail you change, you, Sam," Sam paused and looked over at Dean's body. "And Dean will all end up in this very situation. I win, so... I win." Sam said confidently.

"No way." I said fighting back tears.

"See you in five years Megan." Sam said and the pair where gone in a blink of an eye. I took a deep breath and felt someone behind me, as I turned I saw Zach reach out and touch my forehead.

* * *

I looked around and I was back in the motel room with Zachariah stood looking at me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You bastard." I growled looking around for Dean.

"Enough. Please enough Megan. You saw what the future will be like if Dean doesn't say yes to Michael. You see the world you child will be brought into, and how you need to change that world." Zach said plainly.

"Yeah by forcing Dean to say yes. How do I know your not just playing me again like you were before?" I asked.

"Megan think. If Dean says yes to Michael, if we strike before Lucifer gets to Sam. We can save Sam." Zach explained.

"What at the cost of Dean?" I asked. "And who knows how many innocent people during the fight?"

"Have you not learnt anything?" Zach asked getting mad.

"Oh yeah I learnt a lot from my little back to the future gig, but see, the one thing I really learnt is, I don't like being played by you. So you want Dean to say yes, you're just going have to ask him extra nicely. Maybe you should think about even putting a cherry on top." I said sarcastically.

"You stupid half breed bitch! I see I'm just going to have to teach you a new lesson, because I have you now, and are not getting out of my grasp again-" Zach ranted as he walked towards me and I started to back away. I blinked and the next thing I knew Dean and Cass were stood looking at me at the side of the road. I ran up to Dean and pulled him into a hug. Dean just wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Cass." I said softly as I pulled out of the hug a little and looked at him.

"We had an appointment." Cass said plainly.

"Don't ever change." Both me and Dean said at the same time.

"How did Zachariah find you?" Cass asked.

"It's a long story, let's just stay away from Johovah's Witnesses ok?" Dean said pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Cass asked.

"Something I should have done in the first place." Dean said putting the phone up to his ear.

* * *

When me and Dean got a few minutes to ourselves we talked about what had happened when we went to the future.

"Did you see Conner?" I asked softly as I sat on a chair in the bar.

"Yeah," Dean said smiling and then turned to me. "He looked like you."

"I thought he looked like you." I said with a small smile. "Did you know we got married."

"Yeah... although future me was a dick, so I'm not sure why you married me." Dean joked and drank some of his beer.

"Well I was a demon, so I think we're even on that." I added before taking a drink of my beer.

"A lot of things were different in the future." Dean said softly as he looked at me.

"Some things stayed the same. Like Reesa..." I said pushing him slightly. Dean smiled and looked away.

"You ended up with Sam." Dean replied.

"Well that's never going to happen." I said and paused. "Ever."

"Yeah I know." Dean said and we laughed a little.

"We wont let the devil take Sam either. We'll find a way to stop him first." I said nodding a little.

"Agreed." Dean said smiling. I turned to him and smiled back. He put his beer down and lent forward and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. _Maybe this marriage thing with Dean could be one of the nicer things to come out of the future... _I thought as we kissed.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, please review =) thanks


	5. Suffocate

Hey sorry for the time its taking me to write these, my lifes a little crazy at the moment. But please enjoy and review =)  
*disclaimer* I own nothing but the original characters.

* * *

Suffocate

I was asleep alone in a motel. Dean had gone to fetch Sam and ended up in a motel about half a days drive away from where I was. I agreed to stay in the small town until they showed up and from there we were planning on searching out the location of the Colt.

"Earth was one of God's greatest creations. We don't want to burn it to the ground." Eve said softly then placed her hands on her bump. "We are going to re-populate it."

"What?" I asked shocked shaking my head.

"Megan, we simply want to wash away God's mistake with you and start again. We will breed a race God can love as much as we love each other. They will have no floors, no anger, no hate, no need to destroy his great creation, but love it as all angels love God." The devil in Sam's body explained walking towards me.

"You can't... you wont get away with this... I swear-" I started to panic.

"To God? Where is your God Megan? Do you think he cares about you?" Sam, well the Devil laughed throwing his head back. "Megan, if he truly didn't want this to happen, he would never have brought you back to life. God wants this as much as we do... as much as you do..." Sam's voice bounced around my head as I shot up in a cold sweat.

"Hole shit!" I said catching my breath as I looked around the room to confirm to myself it was just a dream. As I calmed down I switched on the bed side lamp and dived out of bed when I saw a man sat the other side of my bed.

"Whoa!" He said in a calm voice as I reached for my blade and held it my hands.

"Who are you? And how the hell did you get in my room?" I asked gripping the blade tighter. The guy laughed a little and shook his head.

"Megan, Megan, Megan, always defensive." He laughed looking up at me.

"How do you know who I am, and who are you?" I asked noticing the door was behind this guy.

"You don't need to fear me, really I wont hurt you. I just want to talk to you." He said getting off the bed and walking around to me.

"Stop right there!" I said as he came within arms reach of me. "Now this is the last time I'll ask, who are you?" I growled slightly as I started to feel pinned in.

"Lucifer. But you knew that already." Lucifer said plainly watching me. My eyes widened and I nodded slowly.

"Get out." I said softly.

"Megan, please. I wont hurt you. I could never hurt the vessel of my love." Lucifer said moving closer to me. He reached out to touch my face and I instinctively moved away.

"I know threats wont work, and you could probably kill me on the spot," I said side stepping him and moved to the end of my bed. "But I have no intention of talking to you, so leave, now." I said firmly.

"Fine, listen to me." Lucifer said and waved his hand. My arm went flying and the knife in my hand went flying into the door. "You are so special Megan. You are only the second human in creation who could do what you will."

"What? Help kill the human population?" I asked growling slightly at him.

"No. No! You can give life, give life to a higher being... to the new messiah." Lucifer said walking towards me.

"No. I wont, I've seen the future and I can change it... change everything!" I growled walking backwards, there was no way I was going to take my eyes of him.

"You can't change anything." Lucifer said coldly and I stopped moving. "Sam, will become my vessel, no tricks. You will become Eve's vessel. We will re-populate the world with perfect beings. You will be the mother of the earth, me, the father." Lucifer said plainly.

"No. I can change it, I don't have to let you in! I will say no, every, single, time." I said drawing out the last three words. Lucifer let out a rich warm laugh.

"I like how stubborn you are, it's an element I respect. But ultimately I will get you to say yes, and it wont be a trick. You were brought back to life purely for this reason. Why do you think you died in the church? Why do you think the other angels stare at you? You are the purest thing on earth. The only person capable of bringing my child to life." Lucifer said softly.

"I'll kill myself." I said firmly.

"I'll bring you back." Lucifer added with a grin. "Nothing you do will change it, you will be mine." He said and vanished. I took a deep breath and fell to the floor shaking._ He couldn't be right? Could he? Is my destiny to be a whore? Get everyone killed? It can't be..._

* * *

I sat on the floor most of the night unable to control my shaking fear over my future. I never was someone who took the things life threw at you laying down. I had always fought my destiny, argued and kicked off until I had turned it to the way I wanted it to be. But now, having seen it, herd the devil say it... something inside me broke, I felt defeated. I felt like I was drowning in an ocean with no one to help. As the sun rose I went to shower and change. Just as I finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Sam!" I said pulling him into a hug. I knew Sam had a visit by the devil too. If anyone could understand what I was thinking, feeling, he would. But also, having Sam at my side, knowing I could be there to pull him away from letting him agree made me feel a little stronger.

"Megan, miss me?" Sam joked hugging me back.

"You have no idea." I joked as I pulled out of the hug. Dean stood there and gave me a weird look.

"I can imagine!" Sam joked as they walked into the room. "So are you ok having me back?" Sam asked sounding worried.

"Of course!" I said punching his arm lightly.

"Good. So we find the Colt..." Sam said turning to Dean.

"And kill Lucifer." Dean said with a small smile. We grabbed some food and headed back to Bobby's house to start researching the location of the Colt.

* * *

We'd been searching about a week and still hadn't come up with any firm leads. I had dived into the research, to try and forget the image of the devil in my room, but it hadn't work. Every night I had woken up in cold sweat. I forced Dean to sleep in his own room, much to his argument, but I knew he didn't need this on top of everything.

"My eyes are bleeding." I said taking my glasses off and rubbing my eyes. Since I had become human, my eyes were slowly returning to their old ways.

"Tell me about it, where's Dean?" Sam asked lifting his head from a book and looking around. I looked around too confused.

"Didn't he say he was going for food?" I asked standing up and stretching.

"Oh... yeah... I think." Sam said sounding tired. I just nodded and headed for the kitchen. Sam fallowed me. "You ok?" He asked as I reached for the back door.

"Always." I lied and walked out the door. I headed to my baby, my Camero and sat on the bonnet. "Always..." I said to myself. I closed my eyes and rested my head back onto the roof of the car. _There has to be a way to stop this happening. There must be a way to stop this happening, think, come on Megan think! Ok, what happened in the future that needs to change? 1- Sam as the devil 2- Eve infesting my body 3- spawn of Satan being created... Ok well they seem like slightly insurmountable odds, but I can do this... I can. Sam becoming the devil... well kill the devil... with the colt I guess. Just need to find the colt... Two and Three well they are linked. Linked to me. If I kill myself, he'll bring me back, so that's out... out... yeah... out... of course!_

"Hey sexy, what are you doing out here?" I herd Dean's voice as I opened my eyes, he was stood watching me looking confused.

"I... I um needed to get some air." I sighed sitting forward as Dean reached me, he passed me a bottle of beer.

"Food's getting cold." He added softly as he lent against my car.

"Dean..." I said trailing off, I was looking out into the junk yard.

"Yeah?" He asked looking out too.

"I need some answers, about why I'm here. Why I'm really here." I said still looking out to the junk yard. Dean stopped drinking his beer and turned to me, looking shocked.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. I sighed and jumped off the car.

"I'm meant to be dead. I was kind of expecting to be dead. So when I woke up in the hospital, it was a little unexpected..." I started to walk towards the house.

"So, maybe God brought you back?" Dean said as we started to walk.

"Or Lucifer." I said softly. Dean stopped and grabbed my arm swinging me round to face him.

"Is this about Eve?" Dean asked seriously.

"It's about me Dean. I need to know why I was brought back. I need to know if..." I dropped my head.

"If what?" He asked softly. I looked up in to his green eyes and held my breath. "If what Megan? If your evil?" He asked and I pulled my arm free.

"Yes. I need to know if I was brought back to help end the world or save it." I said and sighed.

"You are not evil." Dean said softly giving me a small smile.

"I am in the future!" I snapped shaking my head. "I become this, this, this evil bitch who is carrying the devils child!" I shook my head and started to head back to the house.

"That's the future, we can change it. We will change it!" Dean said as he caught up to me.

"How Dean?" I asked stopping just outside the back of Bobby's house.

"I don't know... we'll we will kill the devil!" Dean said raising his voice.

"We don't know if we can even kill the devil Dean!" I shouted back.

"We will find a way to kill him together!" Dean said shouting back at me. By now Sam was stood at the door watching us.

"You can't be sure it will work! Dean I need answers! I need to know!" I said shaking my head.

"So what? Where are you going to get answers?" Dean asked flying his arms out.

"Chuck." I said softly. Dean's eyes shot straight into mine.

"You can't go to Chuck's, Zachariah will find you." Dean said walking up to me.

"He's the only one who can give me answers." I said and raced up the steps and past Sam into the house.

* * *

"Megan, call him, you don't need to see him." Sam said as he and Dean fallowed me round the house and up to my room.

"I need to see him say it. I need to find out for myself. I need to know Sam." I said and entered my room and grabbed a bag.

"You are not going to Chucks!" Dean roared as he walked into my room.

"This isn't open to discussion Dean!" I snapped pushing past him to grab some of my clothes.

"Megan, no one is telling you what to do-" Sam started to say.

"I am!" Dean yelled. I turned to Dean and glared.

"Megan," Sam sighed as I put the clothes into the bag. "It's not safe to go see Chuck alone. Zachariah knows your alive now, he knows you know where we are. He'll..." Sam trailed off.

"He'll rip you apart to get to us." Dean said finishing Sam sentence.

"Don't you guys think I know that?" I asked grabbing some weapons and stuffing them into the bag too.

"Do you? Do you realise how badly he wants to get to us?" Dean yelled blocking the path to my bag, I had some clothes in my hands.

"Dean, move." I said glaring at him.

"Why are you so desperate to know now?" Dean asked ignoring my statement.

"Because I am." I said threw my teeth.

"But why now?" He asked glaring at me. I turned to Sam who just watched us.

"Because." I said again, glaring up at Dean.

"Answer me!" Dean yelled.

"Because the Devil visited me and I need to know! Ok!" I shouted pushing past Dean and finishing packing my bag.

"The Devil visited you?" Sam asked softly grabbing my arm as I went to walk out of the room. I could feel Dean's eyes on me too. I sighed hitching my bag higher up on my back.

"He came to me, told me about what was going to happen. I need to know if its true. I need to find a way to fight it." I said softly looking at Sam. In return Sam was giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Megan, why didn't you tell us." Sam asked putting his arm around me.

"Because you guys have enough to deal with. Now, I'm going to Chuck's." I said pulling away from Sam and made my way down stairs. I could hear Sam and Dean talking as I walked down the steps.

* * *

I got to my car when I saw Dean and Sam reach me. I slammed the boot down and made my way to the drivers side.

"You can't stop me leaving." I said plainly looking more at Sam than Dean.

"If Zach finds you, your gonna be kissing your ass good bye." Dean said plainly.

"I know." I said softly.

"And we cant' save you." Sam added softly.

"I know." I said again nodding slightly.

"Your safer with us." Dean said softly. I looked into his eyes, he was pleading with me to stay with these big green eyes. But I needed to get away from him. If I was away from Dean, then I wouldn't have a child, and I wouldn't have to give my body to save him form the devil.

"Look, I'm human now, and I can't deal with it. I'm weaker and slower and useless to you guys. I have no idea why I'm even on the planet. But Chuck will know, he can give me the answers I need, the answers I need to be able to cope with this world, with the way I am now. So one way or another, I'm going." I said firmly. Sam sighed and nodded his head.

"You just be safe, ok?" Sam asked pulling me into a big hug.

"I'll try. Just promise me you wont give in to him." I said as we pulled out of the hug. Sam nodded and I gave him a small smile. Dean stood there watching us shaking his head.

"This is a stupid idea." He muttered.

"Stupid is my middle name." I joked but Dean didn't laugh. "Look just stay safe. I'll see you around." I said and climbed into my car. I started the engine and roared away, not looking back to see Dean and Sam. They were like the only family I had left in the world, most sane people would want family close to them at the end of the world, but not me. I needed to get as far away as possible.

* * *

I was driving down a quiet empty road when my phone started to ring, I didn't know the number so I pulled over and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked confused.

"Hey, oh my god is that you Megan?" The girls voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Who is this?" I asked confused.

"Becky! Oh gosh is Sam there?" Becky, Chuck's number one fan. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"No Becky, I'm alone." I sighed again.

"Oh," She sounded downtrodden for a second. "Oh well, Mr Edlund told me to call this number and give you a message." Becky said sounding cheery again.

"Ok, what's the message?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose, Becky was one person on this planet I didn't think I would ever truly get to like.

"Oh yeah. He said go to the third motel on your right. Cherry Creek, room number 13 and you'd find answers." Becky said sounding like she was reading from a note.

"Cherry Creek room 13?" I asked confused.

"Yeah he said if you see the river you will have gone to far." Becky said smiling, I could tell she was smiling.

"Thanks Becky." I said hanging up before she could start to ask about Sam again. I pulled out and carried on driving. I was driving most of the night when I finally found the motel Chuck was talking about. As I pulled into the motel parking lot my phone rang again, I looked and it was Dean. I answered.

"Hello Dean." I said softly as I sat in the car.

"Are you safe?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant but it wasn't working, I could tell he was worried.

"Yeah. Just pulling into a motel now." I said softly.

"You know you didn't have to go. I would have protected you from him." Dean said softly.

"Maybe Dean, but I couldn't take that chance." I said softly. I herd him sigh. "Look, I need to go. Be safe." I said softly.

"Megan, wait!" Dean said bursting into life.

"Yeah?" I asked and there was a pause.

"Just, just look after yourself." He sighed and hung up. I took a deep breath and headed for room 13.

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Finally someone unlocked the door and Chuck's head appeared around it.

"Megan! Come in!" He said pulling me in.

"Nervous?" I asked as Chuck quickly locked the door.

"I don't know who is watching or how long we have." He said nervously.

"So you know why I'm here?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I saw it all. Eve, Conner, everything." Chuck said pacing around the room.

"So I need to know, if I was brought back to become Eve, or if-" I was cut off by Chuck.

"If your plan to ditch Dean will work." Chuck said with a nervous smile. "Short of time here." He explained, I simply nodded.

"Well?" I asked standing up.

"I can't be sure." Chuck said pacing, I grabbed his shoulders and made him stand still.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I see Dean and Sam's future, not yours. But, from what I've seen so far... you need to stick with them. You have a faith, a faith neither have, you give them both strength. You will have the child, you can't change it. But as for Eve-" Chuck was cut off as the earth started to shake, and lights flash and exploded. "You need to go!" Chuck shouted covering his head.

"I need answers!" I shouted back as the lights died out. The lights came back on and my arms were grabbed by two angels. I pulled against them useless.

"Megan, I didn't think you would be so stupid as to let yourself get caught." Zachariah said appearing standing next to Chuck. He turned to Chuck. "And you hiding from us? Tut tut." Chuck coward away.

"Leave him along junkless, it's me you want." I said drawing Zach's attention back to me.

"Yes, your right." Zach said waving his hand and Chuck had gone. "I want to know where Dean is."

"And I want to know why I'm alive, but seems like neither of us are getting the answers we want today." I said sarcastically. Zach walked over to me and slapped my face, I spat the blood out and flipped my hair out of my face as I turned to look at him.

"Tell me where Dean is." Zach asked glaring at me.

"Go to hell." I replied spitting on his shoes. Zach slapped me again.

"Tell me where he is Megan." Zach glared at me as I shook the hair out of my face again.

"Kill me." I said with a small smile on my face.

"No, no we wont kill you Megan." Zach said walking over to my and going into my pocket. "We're going to use you as bait."

* * *

I was tied to a post in a warehouse. Zach had dumped me there and left me to stew for a while. I tried to untie myself but it wasn't working so I dropped to the floor and stewed.

"Good to see you awake." Zach's voice echoed around the empty building.

"Screw you." I said standing up. Zach walked around and pulled out my phone.

"You know, I am amazed by the things you little hairless monkey's come up with." Zach dialled a number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" It was Dean's voice. I glared at Zachariah.

"Dean, good to hear your still alive." Zach said glaring at me.

"Zach, where's Megan?" Dean growled.

"Oh she's right here." Zach said and moved the phone closer to me.

"It's a trap! Don't show!" I shouted before Zach back handed my face.

"Megan!" Dean shouted.

"Behave or I'll kill you!" Zach growled.

"You lay a finger on her and I will kill you myself!" Dean growled down the phone.

"You behave and I'll send your girl back to you Dean." Zach said looking at me. I glared.

"What do you want?" Dean asked calming down.

"You know." Zach said with a small smile.

"Don't do it! Don't you dare!" I shouted. Zach raised his hand and made it into a gun shape.

"I told you to behave." Zach said plainly and aimed at my leg. "Boom." He said and suddenly it was as if I had been shot in the leg. I dropped to the floor screaming.

"Zachariah! Leave her alone!" Dean growled. "I'll.. let me see her, then I'll..." He trailed off.

"Dean don't!" I screamed through the pain. Zach shook his head and was about to 'shoot' me again when Dean talked.

"Tell me where you are." Dean said softly. Zach told him and I bashed my head against the post I was tied to.

* * *

I don't know how long I was tied to the post, I knew my leg killed, I couldn't see any blood but it was broken, it felt like it was shattered. I was sat looking at my leg when Zach waved his hand. The rope that held me fell loose and I grabbed my leg.

"I will kill you if you move." He said walking over to me.

"Bite me!" I growled holding my leg.

"You know, you really should be nicer to me." Zachariah said bobbing down to eye level. "I know about Eve, I know what you want to know." He said softly.

"Let me guess, if I want the information, you want me to convince Dean into saying yes to Michael?" I asked glaring at him.

"Something like that." Zach said getting to his feet. Before I had time to say anything to him Dean and Cass appeared in the room.

"Megan! Are you ok?" Dean asked as he started to move closer to me.

"Stop there." Zach's voice bouncing off the walls again. Dean stopped and glared at Zach.

"I'm not agreeing to anything, until she's ok and safe." Dean said pointing to me. The pair stood glaring at each other for a few seconds until Zach nodded.

"Fair enough." He clicked his fingers and my leg stopped hurting. I got to my feet and walked over to Dean. He pulled me into a hug.

"You shouldn't have come." I whispered as we hugged.

"I had to." He said kissing my head. "Go to Cass." Dean said firmly and I walked over to Cass. Cass held my shoulder and we stood watching the one thing I had tried so hard to prevent start to unfold.

"Now Dean, I want you to say it." Zach said softly.

"Ok, screw you." Dean said smiling.

"What?" Zach shouted.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was stood back at Bobby's. Dean turned to me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"You know I thought you were really about to do it!" I said slapping his arm.

"Ow!" He said rubbing it.

"We could never let you fall into Zach's hands." Sam said appearing from somewhere and puling me into a hug. I hugged back and turned to Cass who was just stood there watching me silently.

"Can we talk? Alone?" I asked Castiel who looked to Dean and Sam then nodded. He fallowed me to the back yard without saying a word. I stopped and turned to face him, he icy blue eyes were watching me so intently.

"I.. what can you see in me?" I asked leaning against a tree.

"Pardon?" Cass asked confused.

"You stare at me, but what do you see? Is it something good? or... or am I evil?" I asked stumbling over the last words.

"I see a light, a pure soul, the purest I have ever seen." Castiel said softly. "You are the purest human being on earth."

"I'm scared." I said barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Castiel asked moving closer to me. He looked at me then awkwardly put a hand on my shoulder and pattered it. I smiled and shook my head.

"I saw the future, I saw what I'm going to become if I stay here with Dean and Sam." I said looking into his blue eyes. "But I'm scared, I don't think I could cope in this world without Dean by my side. Without all of you by my side. I need to leave, to stop myself from becoming the monster I saw, but I can't. I'm too weak." I sighed and looked at the ground.

"The future is not certain, you of all people must know this." Castiel said and I turned to him. "I can not promise that one day something may corrupt your soul, but I do know that it would take an evil, not even Lucifer possess to do so."

"But I don't give into evil. I... I save my sons life." I said letting a tear roll down my cheek.

"Then you are never truly evil. If evil takes over your body as you say, the fact you give yourself to save another, will ultimately mean you are still inside and will be able to overcome it." Castiel said softly.

"Really?" I asked wiping the tear away.

"I believe so." He said softly.

* * *

I hope you all liked it... please review.


	6. Fallen Idols

Sorry it's been a while, I got the dreaded writtes block, no motivation. I hope this is ok, and you guys like it, please review it, thanks  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but original Characters.

* * *

We spent the next couple of weeks looking for any leads on the Colt. It was becoming clear that if the demons still had the gun, it was well hidden and there was no way we were going to find it unless we caught a break. And our luck was out right now. I walked up to Dean's room and knocked on the door.

"Megan, hey." Dean said smiling at me and leaning on the door frame.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked returning the smile.

"Sure, sure you can." Dean said moving so I could walk in, I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked into the room. "What's up?" Dean asked as he closed the door.

"I um wanted to talk." I said looking at the floor.

"Why does this sound bad?" Dean asked walking over to me and rubbing my arms. I looked up at him and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"We need to talk about us Dean." I sighed softly backing away from him slightly.

"Us? Why what's wrong with us?" Dean asked confused.

"I..." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "I don't think there should be a us." I said looking at the floor.

"What? Why?" Dean asked rushing over to my side.

"In the future, I... we... it doesn't work. We end up hating each other." I said softly.

"We can change that, we will change it!" Dean said grabbing my hand.

"Do you know why, Eve takes over my body?" I asked looking at our hands.

"No... I guessed you just got possessed." Dean said simply.

"I don't. I let Eve take my body to save our son. Then your alone, and you become this... you became the man I never thought you could ever become." I said softly. I needed Dean to understand, being with him, being married with a kid, it would cost him, his essence, it would change him, change us and eventually lead to the future we saw. I love Dean, I will always, but I refuse to be the reason the world came crashing down around his ears. I thought if we ended it now, before I was pregnant, before we got married, then maybe, maybe we could begin to change the future and beat the devil. We sat in silence for a while and I wasn't sure how Dean felt about what I said.

"I still love you." Dean said barley above a whisper.

"And I still love you." I said squeezing his hand a little. "But, we just suck at being together." I joked a little and Dean laughed.

"That is true." He said pulling me into a hug. "Maybe when we ice the devil, we could try again?" He said resting his head on mine.

"Oh you so know I'm going to rock your world once we save it." I joked. We sat there in silence for a while just longing to keep the moment alive. We both knew as soon as we moved again, that would be it, we would be over.

* * *

Of course the moment came, and for a few days later it was hard being around Dean and not being able to kiss him, or just hug him, but I kept my distance. I kept telling myself it was for the best, that I was doing the right thing. Finally Dean go bored of researching the Colt and found a hunt for us to go on. We hit the road and although things felt slightly strained, if I closed my eyes, I could almost believe things were the way they used to be.

"So, um what's with this job?" Sam asked laughing a little.

"Dude suffers a head on collision in a parked car, I'd say that's worth checking out." Dean scoffed.

"Yeah definitely, but we got bigger problems don't you think?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, like world ending issues?" I said from the back.

"I'm sure the apocalypse will still be there when we get back." Dean said plainly.

"Yeah right. But I mean if the colt is really out there, somewhere." Sam said.

"We've been looking for three weeks, but got bumpkins." Dean said glancing at Sam.

"But Dean, if we're going to ice the devil?" Sam asked.

"This is what we're doing!" Dean snapped. "Ok? End of discussion." Dean said glancing at Sam and then looking at me in the rear view mirror. "It's just, this is a first real case, back at it, together. I think we ought to easy into it, put the training wheels back on."

"So you think I need training wheels?" Sam asked.

"No we!" Dean said circling a finger. "We need training wheels, all of us, as a team. Ok?"

"Ok." Sam said looking forward.

"Do I look like I need training wheels?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Yes, now your human. You need to learn how to adjust." Dean said looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Fine." I sighed sulking slightly and the car fell silent.

"I really want this to be a fresh start, for all of us." Dean said breaking the silence.

"Ok." Sam said with a small smile. Dean looked at me in the mirror.

"Ok." I said softly.

* * *

We drove to Canton Ohio to investigate this weird case. We were running the now famous Federal Bureau of Investigations gig. We were met by a sheriff who didn't look to happy about us being there.

"Agents Bottom, Copeland and Mann." Dean said as we flashed our badges.

"Rick Carrny, good to know you," Rick said shaking our hands. "So you here on account of Cal Hopkins death?"

"That's right." Sam said softly.

"Well afraid you came a log way for nothing." Rick said looking at us. "We already booked the guy who did it." We all looked at each other confused.

"I'm sorry? Who do you think did it?" Sam asked. Rick led us to a spare interrogation room and played us a tape.

"The sicko taped his own handy work." Rick said, I had to use all my restraint not to roll my eyes at him.

"I don't fallow." Sam said confused.

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal." Rick explained as if it was the most simple thing ever.

"And he filmed it?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, the sicko." Rick said shaking his head.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked.

"Well he was the only one on scene for miles." Rick explained.

"And they were best friends?" Sam asked.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim." Rick ranted off the fact.

"And how, exactly, did Jim slam Cal into a windscreen with a full force of a 80mph head on crash?" Dean asked getting annoyed with Rick.

"Drugs maybe?" Rick said and me and Sam glanced at each other. "Look, this ain't brain surgery guys, whatever it looks like, that's what it usually is. It's simple." Rick said looking at us.

"Simple." Dean repeated nodding a little. "Right." He said glancing at us.

"Right... um. If you don't mind, we'd like to speak to Jim Grossman anyway." Sam said politely. Rick led us to his Jim's cell.

"Can you believe this guy?" Dean whispered to me.

"Not in a million years." I whispered back.

* * *

We met with Jim in the cell and he started to explain everything to us. "Look I was in the house when it happened. I didn't even see it." Jim explained.

"For arguments sake, say we believe you." Dean said standing by the cell bars.

"Why would you? The police didn't." Jim asked.

"We're not your typical cops." Dean added.

"Please, just tell us what you saw." Sam asked. Me and Sam we sat opposite Jim at the table.

"It's not what I saw, its what I herd." Jim stated. "Tyres squealing, glass breaking. It was the car that did it." Jim said after taking a deep breath.

"The car?" I asked confused.

"I mean I herd about the curse, but I thought it was a load of crap." Jim explained.

"Curse? What do you mean curse?" Dean asked.

"The car, Little Bastard." Jim said.

"Little, Little Bastard, as in The Little Bastard?" Dean asked getting excited.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's little bastard?" Sam asked and we turned to Dean.

"It's James Dean's car. It was the one he was killed in." Dean explained.

"Yeah, that's the one." Jim said. "Cal and me have been looking for it, for years. But he found it first."

"Oh we are definitely checking this out." Dean said leaning closer to us.

* * *

We drove to the crime scene to check out the car. When we got there Dean was in owe of the car, where as me and Sam were just confused.

"So what? This is like Christine?" Sam asked as Dean stalked around the car, as if he blinked the car would disappear.

"Christine is fiction, this, this is real!" Dean said excited.

"Ok, enlighten us." Sam said plainly. Dean gave us a small smile.

"Well after James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage and fixed it up. And it repaid him, by falling on him. Then Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the race track. I mean death falls this car like exhaust. No body who touches it comes away in one piece." Dean said ogling the car. "Then in 1970 it vanished off the back of a truck, nobodies ever seen it since. I'm telling you man, if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to doughnuts it's what killed the guy."

"So how do we find out?" Sam asked plainly.

"Cal matched the vin number, but the only real way to know is-" Dean began to say.

"The engine number." I said finishing Dean sentence.

"Correct." Dean said smiling at me, I tipped my head.

"I'm guessing the engine number-" Sam began to say.

"On the engine, yeah." Dean sighed.

We propped the car up on stilts and grabbed a creeper seat and pulled it close to the car. The car creaked and moved under its own weight on the stilts.

"You know, I'm smaller, we wouldn't need to raise it as much." I said looking at the car.

"No, no. I'll do it. You might not know where to get the number from." Dean said looking at the car. Dean took a few deep breaths and walked towards the car. "Ok baby, I'm not going to hurt you, so, don't hurt me." Dean got on the creeper seat and went under the car. The car creaked a little and seem to move, I glanced at Sam and he bobbed down.

"You need a flash light?" He asked Dean and I saw Dean legs jump a little.

"No." He sighed. "Not do anything, just go away."

"You um ok?" Sam said confused.

"Don't speak!" Dean ordered. "Alright in fact don't even look at her, she might not like it!"

"Oh brother." I sighed under my breath.

"That goes for you too!" Dean said to me, I rolled my eyes and folded them over my chest. Sam stood back up and we stood there waiting for Dean to get the number. Dean raced out from under the car and jumped to his feet taking deep breathes. He saw us watching him then calmed down.

"Find out who owned it," He said passing the paper to Sam. "Not just the last owner, you gotta go all the way back to 1955." Dean said still catching his breath.

"That's a lot of research." Sam said plainly.

"Yeah well I guess I just made your afternoon." Dean sighed and walked off.

"I'll help out." I said softly rubbing Sam's arm.

"Thanks." Sam replied glaring at the back of Dean's head.

* * *

Me and Sam headed back to the motel we were staying with, we got changed and started the research. I brought my laptop into the guys room and set up on the table. We were researching most of the day, trying to find the full history of the car. I was sat away typing when Sam started to talk to me.

"So, Dean told me you two are broken up for good now." Sam glanced at me from his notes and I glanced at him.

"Yup." I replied and continued to type away.

"You ok with it?" Sam asked still reading the notes in front of him.

"Yup." I replied again.

"Ok, just wanted to check." Sam said plainly.

"Ok, now you know." I said simply. We fell back into silence for a few minutes, while we continued to work.

"So why did you two split?" Sam asked as if it was an everyday type of conversation. I took a deep breath and looked up from my laptop. Sam looked up from his notes and gave me a small smile.

"We broke up because now isn't the time to be starting a relationship." I said plainly.

"Oh." Sam said pondering my answer.

"Happy?" I asked pulling my glasses off and resting them on the table.

"Not really. I mean, you two love each other, and so what if the world's ending? I mean if I felt that way about someone, I'd want them to know, especially now. I mean we're all probably going to die, you should be happy with Dean now, while you can." Sam said softly.

"But it's not that simple Sam, if me and Dean were together, we'd spend more time worried about each other than actually fighting the bad guys. We'd end up getting each other hurt, or worse someone else, like you or an innocent person." I said and rubbed my eyes.

"You don't know that." Sam said softly. I stood up from my chair and stretched.

"Yeah I do Sam." I said softly and went to grab some coffee.

"All I'm saying Megan, is, just don't give up on love. Not now. Please?" Sam begged giving me the famous Winchester puppy dog look.

"I'm not. I still love Dean, we're just being practical." I said passing him a cup of coffee.

* * *

Later much later after hours of research we finally found out the complete history of the car that killed Cal Hopkins. Sam rang Dean and I sat rubbing my eyes.

"Yo!" Dean said answering the phone.

"Hey, it took us a while, but we managed to trace all the cars previous owners." Sam said down the phone.

"Any of them die bloody?" Dean asked.

"No, in fact," Sam paused and looked confused. "Dean are you in a bar?"

"No, I'm I'm in a restaurant." Dean said quickly. "That happens to have a bar."

"We've been working our asses off here!" Sam griped at Dean. I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was typical, Dean was getting drunk while we worked hard.

"Smallest violin pal, I spent the afternoon up Christines skirt. I needed a drink." Dean replied.

"Actually you didn't." Sam said pulling the piece of paper that contained the original owners details.

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"The car's first owner was a Cardiologist, in Philadelphia, drove it until he died in 1972." Sam read out loud.

"So your saying..." Dean prompted Sam.

"That porch is not, nor had it ever been, James Dean's car. It's a fake Little Bastard." Sam said plainly.

"Then what was it that killed the guy?" Dean asked.

"Good question." Sam replied.

* * *

In the morning the local Sheriff and 'genius' called to say that there had been another murder and wondered if we wanted to 'see how real police work is done'. Needless to say, none of us were looking forward to chatting with the sheriff again. We got to the crime scene and quickly found the sheriff.

"Herd you got another weird one." Dean said as we walked into the room and saw the body on the floor.

"On the surface it's a a bit strange I admit," The sheriff said pushing past us. "Once you look at the facts."

"William Hill died from a gun shot wound to the head, no gun, no gun powder, no bullet." Sam said plainly.

"Nope, nothing strange about that." Dean added. The sheriff looked uncomfortable about the lack of evidence.

"Well there's got to be a reasonable explanation, there always is." The sheriff said shaking his head.

"Well what's your reasonable explanation?" I asked softly. The sheriff looked around and then lent in closer to us.

"Professional killer." He whispered. I sighed and glanced at Dean who looked as annoyed with the sheriff as I was feeling.

"Come again?" Sam asked confused.

"CIA, NSA, one of them trained assassin's like in Michael Clayton." The sheriff explained.

"Right..." Dean said extending the word and then glanced at us with the same blank expression as on our faces.

"Your welcome to look around, but but theses guys don't leave fingerprints." The sheriff explained.

"Mind if we talk with the witness?" Sam asked quickly.

"Be my guest." The sheriff said exasperated. "She's not making any sense, and she's not making any sense in Spanish either."

"Right..." Dean said again drawing out the word.

* * *

We walked outside and found a woman sat on the bench talking in Spanish to a officer. She was clearly distraught and although I didn't know what she was saying, I could tell she was upset and was trying to get someone to believe her about it all.

"Consuela Alvarez?" Dean asked as we walked up to the woman.

"Yes?" She asked in English.

"FBI." Dean said as we flashing our badges. "Now, you said you saw something in the professors house, right? Something in the window?" Dean asked. The woman started to talk in Spanish, and then started to cry. We all looked at each other clueless. Sam took a deep breath and went and sat next to her. He started to talk to her in broken Spanish.

"Nice." Dean said with a small smile.

"Freshman Spanish." Sam replied with a small smile.

"Your European, why can't you speak Spanish?" Dean asked we as Sam started to talk to the woman.

"I know French and Japanese, never really took an interest in learning Spanish." I said softly.

"Wow two languages, you have got a talented tongue." Dean said softly with a small nudge. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Sam and Miss Alvarez.

"A tall man, very tall with a long black coat and a, beard?" Sam asked the woman and she nodded. "Beard."

"Un sombrero." The woman said.

"Dude was wearing a sombrero?" Dean asked confused.

"A hat, not a sombrero." Sam explained.

"No no no un sombrero alto." The woman said.

"A tall hat?" Sam asked.

"What like a top hat?" Dean asked.

"Un sombrero alto, muy alto." She said reaching high above her head.

"You mean like a a stove pipe hat?" Dean asked.

"Sí." The woman said.

"Oh yeah like Abraham Lincoln." Dean said nodding.

"Sí el Presidente Lincoln." The woman said and started to cry. "He kill Mr Hill." She said bursting into tears.

"Huh?" Dean said confused as Sam turned to us.

"So I go home now?" The woman asked.

"Sí, gracias." Sam said turning to her.

"Gracias." Dean added with a small smile.

* * *

We went back to the motel and started to reach... we research anything we could think of. We didn't really know what was happening so we thought we would cover all bases. We were all sat at our laptops typing away in silence when Dean spoke.

"Whoa." He said out loud.

"What?" Sam asked as we both looked up from our respective laptops.

"It's a freeze frame, from Jim Grossman's video." Dean said turning the laptop so we could both see it. "Am I crazy or does that look like James Dean?"

"That looks like James Dean." Sam admitted.

"So we got Abraham Lincoln and James Dean? Famous ghosts?" Dean asked.

"Maybe." Sam said looking back at his screen.

"Well that's just silly." Dean muttered.

"Silly? Famous ghosts are silly?" I asked amused with Dean statement.

"Yeah, I mean, it's stupid." Dean said looking at me.

"No actually there's a ton of lore about famous ghosts. More than the, you know, not famous kinds." Sam said plainly. "I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before."

"Yeah and now we've got two of them. Two extremely pissed off ghosts?" Dean asked.

"Who are apparently yanking there biggest fans." Sam said plainly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Professor Hill was a Civil War nut, he dug Lincoln." Sam said.

"And Cal must have been a James Dean freak, he spent 17 years of his life, tracking down the guys car." Dean said as it clicked. "So your saying we've got to super famous, super pissed off ghosts killing their super fans?"

"That's what it looks like." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that is muchos loco." Dean said to himself. Sam let out a small laugh.

"Muy not muchos." Sam corrected Dean, in return Dean glared at Sam and I laughed softly.

"Yeah well the big question is what the hell are they doing here?" Dean said looking at his computer screen.

"Yeah, ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House-" Sam explained.

"And James Dean at a race track, but, what the hell they doing in Canton?" Dean asked.

"Maybe something is binding them to this place?" I suggested.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well I don't know, maybe, um... something belonging to the ghosts, is here in Canton?" I suggested. Sam started to type away at his laptop.

"Maybe... but this place is small fry, what could they possibly have?" Dean asked getting up and grabbing a can of coke.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sam suddenly said.

"What?" Dean asked and walked over to looked at Sam's screen. "You gotta be kidding me." Dean said repeating Sam.

* * *

We drove to a wax works museum to check it out, the web site said it had real items that belonged to the actual people. I was grinning all the way there because I was right. The museum looked empty and we looked around and found a wax work of Lincoln.

"Dude he's short, he's like your height." Dean said glancing at me. We were stood in front of a wax work of Gandhi.

"Hey!" I said hitting Dean's arm.

"Hey." Sam said at the same time. "Gandhi was a great man."

"Yeah for a smurf." Dean added and I hit him again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," A guy said appearing from somewhere. "This is our busiest time of the year." We looked around and walked over to him.

"This is busy?" Dean asked as we walked over.

"Well not right now, but it's early." The guys said smiling at us.

"It's 4:30." Dean said plainly.

"So what can I do for you?" The guy asked brushing past Dean's comment.

"Well we are writing a piece for travel magazine." Sam explained.

"Yeah, on how totally non sucky wax museums are." Dean said nodding to affirm his statement.

"That's fantastic, a little press, that's just what we need." The guy said smiling at us.

"Great well we are interested specifically with two of your exhibits, namely Abraham Lincoln and James Dean." Sam said waving his arm in the direction of both.

"Two of our most popular displays." The guy said smiling at the Abe Lincoln statue.

"Really? Do they bring in a lot of visitors?" I asked smiling at the guy.

"Well we have a regulars." The guy replied with a smile.

"I don't suppose William Hill and Cal Hopkins where regulars were they?" Dean asked.

"Yeah as a matter of fact they were." The guy said screwing up his face a little. "I herd what happened to them, it's tragic, just tragic. Oh um that's not going to be in the article is it?" The guy asked.

"No. no no of course not." Sam reassured the guy.

"You I gotta tell you that, that Lincoln is so life like, you can just imagine him moving around. Ever see a thing like that?" Dean asked smiling at the guy.

"Um no." The guy answered confused.

"Well is there anything you can think of that would make your museum, um unusual, you know, for the article?" Sam asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'd say." The guy said. "There's not another place like so anywhere."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well for one," The guy said turning to the statue of Abe Lincoln. "That's Honest Abe's real hat."

"It is?" Sam asked as Dean smiled at us.

"Almost like his remains." Dean added and I gave him a knowing look.

"I guess..." The guy said giving Dean a weird look.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Deans person affects would you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, got his key chain." The guy replied. "We've got a bunch of stuff. Gandhi's bi-foals, FDI's iron lung, this."The guys said grabbing his jacket.

"And who did that belong to?" Sam asked confused.

"The Fonz, season 2-4." The guy said raising two thumbs up.

"Wo wow that's really cool." Sam stuttered out. "ish."

"This, this is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that will really wow the kids." The guy explained.

"The kids?" Dean said.

" Yeah Gen-Y. Computer games, cell phones, sexting. There just fad's I'm going to make wax museums hip again." The guy said with a massive grin on his face.

* * *

We went back to the motel to gather supplies for the burning of the personal effects of the ghosts stuff. I went into my room to grab my knife and a few other things while Sam and Dean got ready. I walked into the guys room and I instantly could tell something was wrong before Sam spoke.

"This was meant to be a fresh start Dean." Sam sighed. I stopped by the door as Dean grabbed his jacket and turned to see me there. He glanced at me then looked at Sam.  
"Well this is about as fresh as it gets." Dean sighed. "Now we going or what?" Dean asked glancing at me then Sam and walking past me out the door. It was only when Sam fallowed Dean that he saw me stood there. Sam took a deep breath.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked walking up to Sam.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Sam sighed looking at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, come on before he gets more worked up." Sam sighed and we walked to the car.

* * *

We broke into the wax museum and started to head to the room that had Gandhi and Lincoln in. Dean grabbed Abe's Hat while Sam grabbed trash bin to burn the things in. Dean put the hat on.

"Check it out." Dean said to us. He put the hat on his head and his ears were sticking out. "For scorn and twenty years ago, I had a funny hat." Dean said in a weird, voice, he sounded more like Ronald Regan to me.

"Dean." Sam said sounding fed up, he put the bin down.

"Can't we have any fun with this?" Dean asked tossing the hat into the bin.

"Let's just torch the ghosts and get out of here? Ok?" Sam asked sounding really annoyed.

"I'll go grab James Deans key chain." Dean sighed walking off. I walked over to Gandhi to compare my height. Suddenly the door slammed shut.

"Dean?" Sam shouted as I turned to look at the door. Sam walked over to it and pulled on it, I walked over to Sam.

"Does it feel cold to you?" I asked as I saw our breath. Sam pulled his gun, unfortunately I only had my knife, so I pulled that out.

"You take Gandhi, I'll take Lincoln." Sam said softly to me as we started to move towards the figures. We took no more than two steps when both my knife and Sam's gun went flying out of our hands. Suddenly out of know where Gandhi jumped on Sam's back.

"What the hell!" I shouted as Sam knocking Gandhi off his back and soon the pair was circling each other. I went to move when Gandhi threw me across the room. As Gandhi got on Sam's back again I raced over to my knife and the gun, and Dean burst through the doors.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted being strangled.

"Is that Gandhi?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah!" Sam replied.

"Dude he is scrawny." Dean said. Sam started to motion his head towards the statue Dean ran over and looked clueless.

"What? What?" Dean asked.

"Glasses!" Both Sam and I shouted at the same time. Dean grabbed the glasses, threw them into the bin and set them on fire. Gandhi disappeared.

"You couldn't be a fan of someone cool?" Dean asked catching his breath. "Gandhi? Really?"

* * *

The next day I was in my room packing up my things when Sam and Dean walked in wearing suits.

"Now why don't I think you guys are taking me to a classy restaurant?" I asked as Sam sighed and closed the door.

"There's been another attack." Dean said stiffly. "Sheriff called us back in."

"Uh huh." I said watching the pair. Something in the pairs body language read hostile. "Let me change and I'll be out in five." I said watching the pair leave without a word between them.

* * *

We walked into the sheriffs office and found the sheriff sat looking utterly vexed. We all walked over to him.

"Sheriff Carrny?" Sam asked as we reached him.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I um I um I don't know." The sheriff said raising his hands. He pointed to an interview room and we saw two girls sat there crying. We walked over to them.

"Excuse us girls, hi, we're with the FBI." Dean said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked.

"It was horrible." The first teenager said still crying.

"Way horrible." The second added.

"What was horrible?" I asked.

"I thought she'd be nice." The first girl said to us.

"I still cant believe it." The second girl said to the first.

"Believe what?" Dean asked.

"She took Danielle." The second girl said to us.

"Who?" Dean asked, and both girls looked at each other.

"It's ok, your safe, just tell us who took your friend." Sam said in a comforting tone.

"It was... Paris Hilton." The second girl said.

"Sorry?" Sam said as I raised my eye brows.

"She looked look though." The second girl added.

"Skinny." The first said.

"Skinny, and fast." The second girl said to the first.

"What wait what? Huh?" Dean said struggling to understand.

"Where did they go?" Sam asked.

"We don't know." The first girl said shaking her head.

"They just vanished." The second added.

"Would you excuse us for just a minute?" Dean asked as we walked out of ear shot of the girls.

"Paris Hiltons not dead as far as we know, right?" Dean asked softly.

"Pretty sure, no." Sam replied softly.

"Which means it's not a-" Dean started to say.

"Ghost no." Sam said.

"So either Paris Hiltons a homicidal manic..." Dean said.

"Or we missed something." I said softly.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked.

* * *

We left Sam to dig a little deeper into the evidence the police had collected including examining the body. When we met Sam out side the police station he found something.

"I can't believe I missed it." Sam said walking over to us.

"Missed what?" Dean asked.

"Went back over the other two vic's, the was blood loss, major blood loss." Sam explained.

"Yeah well being a gory smear will do that to you." Dean said smiling.

"No I mean more blood loss than a car crash or a head wound should course. I mean like-" Sam started to say.

"Somethings feeding." Dean said finishing Sam's sentence.

"And then, there were these." Sam said producing a bag with two, well to me they looked like prunes.

"What are those? Seeds?" Dean asked taking a closer look.

"Yeah, they were in both vic's bellys." Sam said looking at the bag himself.

"I hope you washed your hands." Dean said looking disgusted at the bag.

"They are unlike any seed I've seen before Dean." Sam explained looking at the bag.

"Wow just when I thought you couldn't get any geekier." Dean said patting Sam on the shoulder and walked off.

* * *

We went back to the motel and started to research the seeds. I got changed and went straight into the guys room to help look the seeds up.

"Hey, let me look at those." I said walking over to the table. Sam got them out of the bag.

"Dude please say you washed them!" Dean yelled as Sam passed me one of the seeds. I slipped my glasses on and started to really look at the seeds.

"I don't think you find anything Megan." Sam said softly.

"Good job your not a betting man then." I said softly still looking at the seeds.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked getting up and walking over to us. He moved to stand behind Sam, acting as if the seeds were toxic or something.

"Well, like I told you before I'm a trained Archaeologist." I said softly.

"Doesn't that mean you dig up dinosaurs?" Dean asked and I glared at him slightly.

"No." I huffed. "It means I've had training in botany,to help discover what fossilised and charred plant materials look like." I said twilling the seed around.

"Ok Indiana, what can you tell about that?" Dean scoffed.

"Well since I only know European seedlings, I'd have to guess this was a seed of a tree, most likely Eastern Europe maybe the Middle East." I said softly and put the seed down.

"Really?" Sam asked smiling at me.

"I may not get to use my knowledge on archaeology all the time, but yeah I'm pretty sure on this." I said smiling. We went back to searching, using the details I gave to narrow down the search.

"Yazi!" Sam shouted.

"What?" Dean asked, he was now on the bed.

"The seeds aren't from around here, like Megan said, they're from Eastern Europe, a forest in the Balcons that's not there any more, it was chopped down like twenty years ago." Sam said. "That's impressive Megan." Sam said smiling at me.

"Well it's a gift." I joked.

"Enough of the geekfest, back to the tree thing." Dean said getting up and walking over to us.

"The local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god who's name was Leshi, a mischievous god that could take on many forms." Sam said reading.

"And let me guess, he liked to munch on his fans." Dean asked.

"Yup, could only be appeased by the blood of it worshippers, he would drain them and stuff their stomachs with seeds." Sam read.

"Hows he do it? What he touches James Dean's key chain and then morphs into James Dean?" Dean asked.

"That's as good a guess as any." Sam said looking at me, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah well anyway, how do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"It says here, to chop off his head with an iron axe." Sam read out loud.

"Alright, lets go yank ourselves a Paris Hilton." Dean said smiling.

* * *

We grabbed everything we needed and headed to the wax museum again. The place was so creepy wondering around with all the figures watching you. Sam found where the renovations were happening and whistled us over. We broke through the door and found the outside of the white house. Sam turned and noticed the girl, Danielle tied to a tree, he rushed over to her.

"Is she alive?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, barely." Sam replied as he tried to untie her. I went over to help when Dean's axe went flying into a tree. Suddenly Dean was getting beat up by Paris Hilton, she knocked him to the floor. Sam ran over to help but she threw him across the room.

"Awesome." She said smiling at Dean then put her boot in his face. I walked over to her with my hand up ready to fight.

"You give the female species a bad rep." I said swinging and actually landing a punch. However she grabbed my arm and swung me into the tree next to Danielle then swung me forward knocking me out cold.

* * *

When I came round I was tied to a tree next to Danielle, the guys were tied to trees in front of me. When I woke up Dean was awake, and soon after Sam woke up too.

"Oh, I'm so glad that your awake for this." Paris said. "This is going to be huge."

"Super I wouldn't want to miss it." Dean said.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately, so it's nice to do the ritual right, prepare a nice slow meal for a change." Paris said sharpening her nails. I started to pull on my ropes but they weren't giving.

"Just like the good old days huh?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea, people adored me, they used to throw themselves at me with smiles on their faces." Paris said.

"Hey I guess these days, no one gives a crap about a backwards forest god eh?" Dean said.

"No, not since they cut down my forest and build a Yougo plant." Paris said.

"March of progress sister." Dean replied. Dean caught my eye and I tried to show him my ropes just weren't moving.

"For years now, I've been wondering, hungry, scared." Paris said. "Scrounging for scraps, so not sexy. But then, the best thing ever happened, someone tripped the apocalypse, and I thought what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I want to pig out. So I found this little place, it's awesome. Adoring fans, stroll right in the door."

"Yeah, but there not your fans." Sam butted in.

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton, whatever. I'll take what I can get." She said smiling.

"You know I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are the nuttiest." Dean said.

"No, no you people, you are the crazy ones." Paris said pointing at us. "You used to worshipper gods, but this," She said looking at herself. "this is what passes as idolatry? Celebrity's? What have they got apart from small dogs and spray tans? You people used to have old time religion, now you have US weekly."

"I don't know I'm more of a penthouse form man, myself." Dean said and winked at Paris. She got up and walked over to him.

"Maybe, but, there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones boy." Paris said, she had her back to me so I couldn't see what she was doing.

"I'd hate to break it to you sister, but you can't eat me." Dean said smiling. "See I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF, I've never even seen house of wax."

"No, but I can totally read your mind Dean." Paris said shaking her head. "I know who your hero is, your daddy. Am I right?" Dean's expression changed. "And this belonged to him, didn't it?" Paris asked walking over to me and the axe. "Poor little Dean, all you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up." She said. Suddenly Dean was running he speared Paris to the floor but it wasn't long before she was beating the crap out of him. I pulled on the ropes as much as I could but they just weren't giving. Suddenly Sam was free too, he jumped over the fighting pair, grabbed the axe and chopped her head off. Sam turned to Dean as Dean started to untie me.

"Not a word." Dean said raising a finger to both of us. I smiled at Sam.

"Dude, you just got whiled on by Paris Hilton." Sam said smiling.

"Shut up." Dean gasped as he finished untying the ropes.

* * *

I hope you like it and dont think it's too short, please review it, thanks Gink \m/


	7. I Believe The Children Are Our Future

I hope you guys love reading these =)  
*Disclaimer- I own nothing but the orginial characters*

* * *

I guessed the guys had talked, or something had happened because Sam and Dean were acting more like brothers again. It was good to see that they were together again. It felt like things really were changing, that maybe, just maybe we would be able to stop Lucifer and things would be ok.

I was sat in my motel room looking at pictures on my laptop, all the family love thing the brothers had going made me think about my family. I sat there looking at picture after picture of my father, mother, baby brother Doyle, my big brother Gethin who I hadn't herd from since my best friend Karl died. I was the reason my family was dead, and I was the reason Karl had died, sure demons may have done the actual killing but it was my fault they were in danger. I flicked through a few more pictures and found one of me, Karl and Gethin. Gethin was stood next to Karl and Karl had his arms draped over me, we were all smiling. I sat there staring at the picture for a while, thinking about how much I loved them, and missed them. Then the thought struck me, I wasn't sure if Gethin was even alive, let alone if he knew about the apocalypse. Without thinking I grabbed my phone and called him. The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Gethin O'Connor." Gethin said, I smiled, at least I knew he was alive.

"Geth, it's Meg." I spoke softly, there was a long pause, I wasn't sure if he had hung up on me.

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

"I.. um I don't know, I wanted to see if you were ok... the apocalypse starting and all." I said finding it so hard to speak to my brother.

"Ok? Yeah I'm just super Meg, in fact I'm on the top of the world. Your stupid friends start the end of the world and well here I am having a massive party! Non stop dancing with demons, monsters and the occasional freak who thinks it's a great time to start rituals. Oh yeah Meg I'm just super, thanks for checking up on me." Gethin said sarcastically. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as tears started to fill in my eyes.

"Gethin, I just... The worlds going to end, I just thought maybe I'd check my big brother was surviving it." I sighed running a hand over my face, calling Gethin was a bad idea.

"Yeah well who's fault is that? The Winchesters end the world and we all have to fight to stay alive, are you still fallowing that Sam guy around like a lost puppy?" Gethin asked grunting down the phone.

"I hunt with them, yeah! And so what if they started this? It was going to happen one day. We just need to find a way to stop it! Hell Bobby gave his legs because he believed in them, why can't you just give them a break?" I snapped.

"I know. I talk to Bobby. And as for believing in those bastards, they are the reason Karl got killed! They just get everyone around them hurt! Why do you think it's only the two of them? You stick with them and your going to get hurt or die!" Gethin shouted.

"Too late for that!" I snapped back.

"What do you mean?" Gethin asked confused.

"I died, when the final seal broke, I died..." I said softly, there was another long pause.

"Oh my god..." Gethin said softly under his breath. "Meg, what, what happened?"

"A demon killed me, but someone, or something brought me back to the fight. I'm... I'm human now..." I said softly.

"Whoa..." Gethin said softly. "You, um you need to be more careful now. I... I don't want to get a call from Bobby saying you... died... Why didn't Bobby call me before?" Gethin asked.

"The final seal was crazy, for a few days no one really knew who was alive and who was dead. Gethin, I..." I paused and took a deep breath. "Your my only family, just be safe, watch your back, ok?"

"Meg, um Meg listen to me, I don't want you hunting with the Winchesters any more. Don't bite my head off, your human now. Things have changed, it's just not safe to be around them, not now... please Megan, I know I'm a dick at times but, I am begging as your big brother, please, don't stay with them." Gethin said sounding serious and begging slightly. I sat there in silence for a few moments really thinking about what Gethin said.

"Meg? You still there?" Gethin asked softly.

"Yeah... yeah I'm here Geth." I said softly.

"Good, please, I just need to know your safe." Gethin said softly.

"I know." I said softly when there was a knock on my door. "Look Geth, I um.. I need to go. I'll call later, we can talk more then." I said getting up and wiping my face.

"Meg please, think about it. You know deep down, they'll get you killed... or worse." Gethin said sternly.

"Bye Geth." I said and hung up. I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. I answered it and Dean was stood there with a goofy grin on his face. I stared at him for a few moments. _What if Gethin was right? What if Dean and Sam get me killed? But then again, if I help save the world... God what should I do? If I leave, then there is no way I can give into Eve. And the guys are strong again, they are on the same page, so neither will give into Michael/Lucifer. Maybe I should leave?_

"Are... you ok?" Dean asked loosing his goofy smile.

"Yeah, sorry, come in." I said moving out of the way so that Dean could come in. He walked over to my bed and glanced at my laptop. "What's up?"

"We think we found a case. You sure your ok?" Dean asked glancing to the pictures again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said walking over and shutting the laptop down. "So what's this case?"

"Megan," Dean said watching me.

"Case Dean." I said pushing away from the touchy feely moment Dean was trying to have.

"Fine,a woman attacked by a wild animal, scratched her face off or something, but she was found in a locked house." Dean explained.

"Well sounds weird enough... " I said softly.

* * *

"Agents Page, Plant and Bonhan, FBI." Dean said as we flashed our badges at the coroner.

"Agents, what brings you by?" He asked politely.

"We need to see Amber Greeares body." Sam said as we all put our badges away.

"Really? What for?" The guy asked surprised.

"Police report said something clawed through her skull." Dean explained.

"You didn't read the autopsy report I filled out this morning." The coroner said.

"We had um server issues." Sam explained smoothly. The coroner walked over to the lockers and opened one up. He uncovered the body and it was a young woman who looked like she had been attacked with massive claw marks on her head.

"When they brought her in, we thought she had been attack by a wolf or something." The coroner said.

"Or something." Dean said glancing at us. I looked at the claw marks, I didn't think that they were wolf or werewolf claw marks, I had seen myself the marks my claws used to make when I scratched at the walls.

"But we were wrong." The coroner said picking up a small plastic bag with something in it.

"Is that?" Sam asked.

"It's a press on nail." The coroner explained. "Found it in her temple lobe."

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"Wait, you saying that she did this to herself?" Dean asked confused.

"Uh huh, she scratched her brains out." The coroner explained. "It'd take hours, and it would hurt like hell but.. sure it's possible."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Pick your acronym, O.C.D, P.C.P, it all spells crazy. My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean an extreme case but..." The coroner suggested.

"Phantom itch?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." The coroner said putting the body back. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch or thinking about on even, suddenly you can't stop scratching." The coroner explained.

"Thanks doc." Sam said as the coroner walked off. We all started to itch and scratched.

* * *

We decided to check out the house the woman was found in to see if anything weird came up. The family seemed more than willing to answer any questions about who could have killed their baby sitter.

"Ok some of these questions may seem a bit weird, but please bare with us." Sam explained as we sat talking to the family. Dean was looking around to see if he could find any signs. "Have you noticed any cold spots in the house?" Sam asked.

"Um no." The father answered. Dean wondered off.

"Has the light fittings seem to flicker, maybe your TV?" I asked softly.

"No, nothing like that." The man answered again.

"Did Amber seem ok? I mean had she been acting weird or unusual?" Sam asked.

"No, really. Amber was an amazing baby sitter, she was kind but firm. She made sure our baby got to bed on time, she didn't eat all the food in the fridge and she never had any one around while we were out. I just.. I don't understand how this could happen, the doors were locked..." The woman said and started to cry a little. After we talked to the couple and Dean re appeared we made our way out of the house. Dean pulled a bag of itching powder out of his pocket.

"Kid said he put this on the baby sitters hair brush." Dean said as we walked to the car.

"Dean there is no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. They're just ground up maple seeds." Sam explained.

"You have any other theories I'm open to them." Dean said as Sam's phone began to ring.

"Maybe it just was the phantom itch." I said as Sam answered his phone. Dean just looked at me.

"Yeah? Yeah we'll be right there." Sam said and we rushed into the car.

* * *

We got to the hospital just as the body was being removed from the room, the coroner was stood in the doorway watching everything.

"What happened?" Dean asked as the body was wheeled past us.

"Guy got electrocuted." The coroner said plainly.

"Any idea how?" Dean asked.

"Maybe a loose wire, a piece of equipment shorted out, so far we haven't found any." The coroner said confused.

"Witnesses?" Sam asked.

"The guy in there, Mr Stanley. He said he saw it but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile." The coroner said.

"Thanks." Sam said and we walked into the room. Mr Stanley was sat looking out of a window.

"Um Mr Stanley?" Sam asked as we reached him.

"It was just a joke." Mr Stanley said looking out of the window. "I didn't know it would really work."

"What would work?" Dean asked confused, Mr Stanley turned to us and held out his hand.

"All I did, was shake his hand." Mr Stanley said showing us a joy buzzer in his hand.

* * *

We took the buzzer and went back to the motel. We changed and then decided to test the thing to see if it really worked. Dean lost the rock paper scissors challenge and had to use the thing, he put rubber gloves on and we all wore goggles.

"You ready?" Dean asked turning to us.

"Hit it, Mr Wizard." Sam said as we put the goggles to our eyes. Dean shocked the joint of meat until it cooked. I stood their with my mouth open, I couldn't believe it.

"That'll do pig." Dean said as we walked over to it.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"That crap isn't suppose to work." Sam said in shock.

"This thing don't even have batteries." Dean said plainly.

"So, so what? Are we looking at cursed objects?" Sam asked as Dean got his switch knife out.

"Sounds good," He said cutting into the meat. "That or there is a powerful witch in town." Dean cut a slice of meat off and started to eat it. "Is there any link between the joy buzzer and the itching powder?" Dean asked getting some more meat.

"One was made in China the other Mexico, but they were both bought in the same store." Sam explained as Dean started to stuff his mouth full of meat. He offered us both a piece of meat and neither me nor Sam wanted any.

* * *

We went to the magic store that sold both the jokes to see if we could find out any reason why the tricks were killing people. The shop seemed normal enough for a joke shop, we wondered around looking when Dean shouted us.

"Hey!" We turned and saw Dean holding up a whoopie cushion, he had a massive grin on his face. Sam rolled his eyes and walked away while I just looked blankly at Dean. "What? It's cool." Dean added before walking off. We headed up to the counter to talk to the owner.

"Welcome to the conjurarium, sanctum of the magic and mystical." A guy said appearing from the back.

"You the owner?" Sam asked.

"Yup." The guy said walking up to the counter.

"You sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" Dean asked.

"Yeah a grand total of one of each, they aren't exactly big takers. You guys here to buy something?" The owner asked watching us. Dean nodded and pulled out some money for the whoopie cushion.

"So do you get many customers?" Sam asked as Dean paid the man.

"Kids come in. They don't buy much, but their more than happy to break stuff." The guy said plainly. "These days all they care about are iphones and those kissing vampire movies. All those things just make me..."

"Angry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am angry." The guy said nodding. "This shop has been my life for twenty years and now its wasting away to nothing."

"Which is why you hate them?" Dean more said than asked.

"I suppose." The guy said.

"So you wish there was something you could do about it." Dean said.

"Yeah I guess I do." The guy said nodding again.

"So your taking revenge." Dean said pulling a rubber chicken off a stand and slamming it onto the counter. "With this." Dean said pulling the joy buzzer out and pressing it to the chicken making it instantly melt. The guy started to scream and backed away from it, clearly he wasn't our guy.

"Yeah something tells me that this guy is not a powerful witch." Sam said as we watched the guy cower.

"Sorry, sorry!" Dean said and we made a quick exit.

* * *

We got wind of another possible weird attack, some guy had all his teeth ripped out. Well we went to the hospital to check it out. Sam and I were trying to talk to the guy, well ask questions while he noted things down on a pad of paper. We walked out of the room and saw Dean chatting up some nurse. I rolled my eyes.

"See your brother moves on quickly." I sighed softly to Sam.

"Sorry, he can be a jerk at times." Sam said giving me a small smile. I shrugged my shoulders and watched as Dean walked over to us, beaming.

"Having fun?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, so what's up with toothless?" Dean asked ignoring my sarcasm. "Cavity creeps get hold of him?"

"Yeah close, he wrote up a description." Sam said with a small smile, then began to read it out loud. "5''10, 350 pounds, wings and a pink tutu, said it was the tooth fairy."

"So he's obviously wacked out on pain killers." Dean suggested.

"Maybe," Sam said. "Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm."

"Come on the tooth fairy?" Dean said.

"And it left 32 quarters under his pillow, one for each tooth, that kinda sounds like the tooth fairy to me." I added.

"Well I will see your crazy and raise you some." Dean said pointing to us. "There's a couple of kids upstairs who have stomach ulcers, they say they got it by mixing pop rocks and coke. Another guy, his face froze that way..." Dean said trailing off.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"What way?" Sam asked also confused. Dean sighed and then pulled a face, he pulled his mouth extra wide and crossed his eyes.

"He held it too long, and it stuck that way." Dean said seriously. "They're flying out a plastic surgeon."

"Ok... that is just... weird." I said shaking my head.

"Well if you add all that up... I got nothing." Sam said shaking his head. We started to walk down the corridor.

"I thought sea monkeys were real." Dean said suddenly.

"They are, there brine shrimp." Sam explained.

"No, no no, like in the ads." Dean said. "You know like the sea monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea monkey husband, and sea monkey kids play with the dog in the sea monkey castle. Real."

"Aww that is cute." I said laughing a little.

"Hey, I was six, but I believed it." Dean said defensively.

"Sure, six." I muttered and Dean glared at me so I smiled at him sweetly. "The point is, maybe that is the connection, the tooth fairy, pop rocks and coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you, they are all lies that kids believe."

"And now they are all coming true." Sam added. "Ok so whatever it doing this is reshaping reality. It had the powers of a god, or a um a trickster."

"What's a trickster?" I asked confused.

"An annoying as hell demi-god who thinks deadly practical jokes are hilarious." Dean said looking at me with a dead pan expression on his face. "The guy's a major pain in the ass, he's got the humour of a nine year old."

"Or you." Sam added and I laughed.

"Oh I see..." I said as we walked away.

* * *

We went back to the motel and I went to my room. I set my laptop up to see if there was any lore to children controlling reality when my phone rang.

"O'Connor." I said answering the phone.

"Meg, it's Gethin." My brother said plainly.

"Geth now's really not such a good time, I'm in the middle of a case." I said softly pulling my glasses off and resting them on the table.

"Please, Meg, we need to talk about this, about your safety." Gethin pleaded.

"Geth, please. Look I get you want me to be safe, but there's bigger things at stake other than my safety." I said softly rubbing my eyes.

"Like what? Are you actually doing one of them?" Geth asked accusingly.

"Gethin! Hey! That is none of your business." I said defensively.

"You are! Which one? I pray to go its not that Sam guy... oh Megan..." Gethin sighed I could hear the disappointment roll off every word.

"It's not Sam. Just back off Gethin. I am safe here, I am." I said sighing.

"Just because you doing Dean doesn't give you a reason to risk your life for him. You don't have to protect him any more Meg, you did your job. Please, I need to know my baby sis is safe, please. I..." Gethin paused I could hear how upset he was getting. "Your all the family I have left." He said in a whisper.

"What happened to, I see you again and I will kill you?" I asked shaking my head.

"I was mad, upset. Karl had just died, for Christ's sake Megan! I was hurting, but things change, and I'm sorry for what I said. But I need you to be safe, I have to know that even if this world is going to end, that your not going to be standing on the edge of the world battling the angels and demons." Gethin pleaded. "It's just too dangerous for you..."

"I can look after myself Geth." I replied.

"I know you can, but I know how bad this is going to get... Meg please, at least think about getting away from them, just think about it, I know you know deep down its the right choice." Gethin said softly.

"Look, I'm in a case right now, let me think about it once it's over ok? I need to get this case out of the way first, then I call you back with an answer. Ok?" I asked sighing again.

"Yeah ok sis, just remember when your deciding, no one who is around the Winchesters gets out alive or unharmed. No one." Gethin said and hung up. I threw my phone onto the bed and bashed my head down onto the table in front of me. "Ow!" I said to myself. There was a knock on the door and Sam walked in.

"Hey Megan, hey you ok?" Sam asked walking over to me. I sat up and gave him a small smile.

"Super... just super." I said sarcastically.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked giving me a small smile.

"No... it's nothing. So what you found out?" I asked standing up and grabbing my phone.

"Let's grab Dean and I'll tell you." Sam said pulling me into a small hug.

* * *

We walked into the guys room and Dean was stuffing his face with a sandwich made from the meat he fried with the joy buzzer.

"Dude seriously, still with the ham?" Sam asked as we walked in.

"We don't have a fridge!" Dean whined with a mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Well found something, here." Sam said putting a map on the table, I stood next to Sam as he pointed to it. "Tooth fairy attack was here, pop rock and coke here, then you've got itching powder joy buzzer and face freeze, all located within this two mile radius."

"So we got a blast zone of weird and inside fantasy becomes reality." Dean said looking at the map.

"Looks like." I said softly.

"And what's the a-bomb in the centre?" Dean asked.

"Four aches for farm land and a house." Sam said pointing to the map.

"Are motel isn't within that circle by any chance?" Dean asked as we stood up. I looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked confused. Dean looked slightly shifty, then slowly raised his hand. The palm of his hand was hairy.

"Oh dude!" Sam said as I screwed up my face. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"I got bored," Dean said "And the nurse was hot." He added with a smile.

"Eww." I said still with a scrunched up face.

"You know you can go blind from that too." Sam added also with a screwed up face.

"Give me five minutes and we'll go check out that house." Dean said walking past us. I jumped back and Sam caught me.

"Hey! Do not use my razor!" Sam shouted as Dean walked off.

"I really could have done without knowing or seeing that." I said plainly. "Do you think if I scratch my eyes out it'll go away?" I joked looking up at Sam.

* * *

We changed into our official looking clothes and headed out to check out the house in the centre of all the weird happening. The house was big but looked a little beat up. We walked up the porch and Sam started to pick the lock when the door was opened.

"Can I help you?" A small boy asked as he opened the door.

"Hi, um what's your name?" Sam asked a little flustered that someone had opened the door.

"Who wants to know?" The kid asked looking at all three of us.

"We're, we are FBI." Dean said as we grabbed our badges and showed them to the kid.

"Let me see that." The kid said taking Dean's badge and having a closer look. "So what?You guys don't knock?" He said passing Dean his badge back.

"Are your parents home?" Dean asked with a small smile.

"They work." The kid replied quickly.

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions, take a look around the house?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." The kid said looking at all three of us.

"Come on you can trust us, we're the authorities."Dean said shaking his badge a little.

* * *

The kid let us in and went straight into the kitchen, we fallowed him. Everything looked normal, nice house, kids drawings around. Little run down, but not far from the kind of house I grew up in.

"What's that?" Sam asked as the kid walked over to the stove and turned the heat off a pan.

"It's called soup, you heat it up and you eat it." The kid replied sarcastically pouring the soup into a bowl. I smiled at little, I was beginning to like this kid.

"Right I know, its just I um. I used to make my own dinner too, when I was a kid." Sam said with a small smile.

"Well I'm not a kid." The kid said looking at Sam.

"No I know um... I'm Robert by the way." Sam said extending his hand to the kid.

"Jessie." The kid, Jessie said shaking hands.

"Jessie nice to meet you." Sam replied. Dean had grabbed a picture off the fridge and was walking over to Sam with it, I walked next to Dean and took a look. It was a man, with a goatee wearing a pink tutu and had wings.

"Did you draw this?" Dean asked showing Jessie the picture.

"It's the tooth fairy." Jessie replied nodding.

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like huh?" Dean said looking at the picture.

"Yeah, my dad told me about em." Jessie said.

"Huh?" Dean replied.

"What didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?" Jessie asked.

"My dad? My dad told me different stories." Dean replied.

"Well the tooth fairy isn't a story." Jessie said simply. Dean turned to Sam.

"You know Jessie, my dad told me all about the tooth fairy too, in fact I drew a picture when I was younger that looked real close to yours." I said with a small smile.

"See, if someone from across the world can draw the same picture, it proves that the tooth fairy isn't a story." Jessie said looking at Dean.

"What do you know about itching powder Jessie?" Dean asked.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." Jessie replied innocent, talking as if he believed every word he said.

"Pop rocks and coke?" Dean asked.

"You mix them and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that." Jessie replied with the same conviction. Dean went into his pocket and pulled out the joy buzzer. "You shouldn't have that." Jessie said looking worried.

"Why not?" Dean asked simply.

"It can electrocute you!" Jessie replied still sounding worried.

"Actually it can't, it's just a wind up toy. It's totally harmless, it doesn't even have batteries." Dean explained, Jessie looked confused for a moment.

"So it can't shock you?" Jessie asked.

"Nope. Not at all I swear." Dean replied shaking his head.

"Oh, ok." Jessie said softly.

"I mean all it does is just shake in your hand, it's kinda lame." Dean said explaining how it worked. "See." Dean said and suddenly pressed it against Sam's chest. Sam jumped out of his skin, and I had to bite my lip not to laugh although I smiled and so did Jessie. "What was your name again?" Dean asked calmly as Sam glared at him.

* * *

We walked out of the house and you could tell that Sam was fuming at Dean for shocking him.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam asked walking down the stairs.

"I had a hunch, I ran with it." Dean replied smiling.

"You risked my ass on a hunch?" Sam asked getting mad.

"Your fine." Dean said smoothly. "Be sides now we know who is turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare."

"Yeah the kid." I said simply.

"Yeah everything Jessie believes comes true. He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, joy buzzers really shock people, boom that's what happens." Dean explained.

"Yeah but convince him that joy buzzers don't actually work and they go from killing machines to crap toys." Sam said.

"But he doesn't even know he's doing it." Dean said. Jessie appeared at the window and Dean waved to him. "How is he doing it?"

* * *

We went back to the motel and started to do all the research we could on children's abilities to alter reality. Dean sat on the bed reading a book while I sat at the table typing away and searching. I found lots of lore on reality bending, but none ever but children. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"No luck?" Dean asked looking up from the book.

"Nothing, well nothing relating to children." I sighed. "How about you?" I asked.

"Nada." Dean said putting the book down. "I just don't understand how the kid could be doing this."

"Me either." I sighed and rested my head on my folded arms, on the table.

"You ok?" Dean asked getting up from the bed and walking over to me.

"Yeah." I said with my head still on my arms.

"Sam said you've been acting off." Dean said putting a hand on my back and rubbing it softly. "You know, you can talk to me." I sat up and gave Dean a small smile.

"No I cant." I said softly and put my glasses back on.

"What? Yeah you can." Dean said confused.

"We are not together any more, it means we don't share the problems any more. Plus I'm fine really... just tired I guess." I sighed.

"Look if this is because of the nurse and the hand thing..." Dean said trailing off.

"Dean, let's just get back to searching. I don't want to talk about it." I said softly. Dean nodded and went back to looking in his book. The room fell silent again. Sam walked in with some paper and put it on the table next to me, I glanced at it.

"So, dug up what I could on Jessie Turner," Sam said. "Not much. B student, won last years pine wood derby. But get this, Jessie was adopted. His birth records are sealed."

"So you unsealed them and found?" Dean asked.

"There's no father listed. But Jessie's biological mom is named Julie Wright. She lives in Elk Creek the other side of the state."

* * *

We drove to the address and it was a run down house, I mean really run down. Over grown grass, rusted iron gate, battered walls. There was a sign that said no tresspassing on the gate. We made our way to the back of the house and rang the door bell. There was a lot of locks on the door.

"Whatever your selling I'm not interested." A woman's voice said.

"We're not sales man, Agent Page, Plant and Bonhan, FBI." Dean said as we pulled out our badges.

"Put you badge in the slot, and your partners." The voice said. Me and Sam passed Dean our badges and he put them through the letter box. There was a small pause and then we herd all the locks being unlocked. Finally the door opened and a woman stood there looking at us.

"What do you want?" She asked passing us back our badges.

"Um we just had a few questions, about your son." Sam said softly.

"I don't have a son." The woman said quickly.

"He was born March 28 1998 in Omaha, you put him up for adoption." Sam said.

"What about him?" She asked.

"We were just wondering, um... was it a normal pregnancy?" Sam asked.

"Was there anything strange?" Dean asked.

"Stay away from me!" The woman shouted and tried to close the door on us. We grabbed the door before it shut and raced into the house chasing after the woman.

"Mrs Wright wait!" Dean shouted as we chased her. "We just want to talk!" He shouted as she ran into a pantry. She suddenly threw salt over us.

"Your not demons?" She said confused.

"How do you know about demons?" Dean asked as confused.

* * *

We got her to calm down and we sat around the table talking about everything. She looked shattered and a bit of a nervous wreck.

"I was possessed. A demon took control of my body and I hurt people, I killed people." She said softly.

"That wasn't you." Sam said reassuringly.

"But I was there. I herd a woman beg for mercy, I felt a young girls blood drip down my hands." Mrs Wright continued to say.

"That's how you knew about the salt." Dean said.

"Yeah, I picked up tricks. I was in my head for months." She said softly.

"How many months?" I asked just as softly.

"Nine." She said looking me in the eyes. I turned and looked at Sam and Dean.

"So, your son." Sam said.

"Yeah the whole time, the pregnancy, birth, all of it." She said her eyes constantly flicking to the table. "I was possessed, the night the baby was born, I was alone, and the pain. The pain was overwhelming. I screamed and it came out a laugh, the demon was happy. It used my body to give birth to a child. Once it was over something changed, maybe the demon was tired or if the pain helped me fight it, but some how I took control. The demon wailed inside me, pounded against my skull, I thought my head was going to explode. But, I knew, I knew what I had to do. And when I was alone, with the baby, part of me, part of me wanted to kill it. But God help me, I couldn't do that, so put it up for adoption and I ran."

I sat there and started to think, to think if that would be what it would be like to have the child I saw in the future, the one Eve was carrying. I couldn't begin to imagine how horrible that would be. Then I wondered what it would be like to even carry a baby, after all, my blood wasn't human, even now, I healed faster than humans, not much, but enough to notice.

"Who was the father?" Dean asked.

"I was a virgin." She replied, we all looked at each other. "Have you seen my son? Is he human?"

"His names Jessie, he lives in Alliance, he's a good kid." Dean said. She sighed and nodded.

"So now what?" Sam asked as we walked out of the house.

"We need help." Dean said as we walked to the car. I was quiet on the ride back to the motel, my mind was still racing with the what if's of being pregnant.

* * *

When we got back we all went to the guys room. Sam walked in and turned the light on as Dean and I walked back from the car.

"You're quiet, everything ok?" Dean asked nudging me slightly.

"That might be me, in a few years, I mean if Eve gets hold of my body..." I said looking into his green eyes. Dean put an arm around me.

"That's not going to happen." He said hugging me, only it didn't take away that fear. We walked into the room and Cass was stood there.

"I take it you got our message then." Sam said sitting down at the table.

"It's lucky you found the boy." Castiel said, I went and leant on a cupboard behind Sam.

"Oh yeah lucky, what do we do with him?" Dean asked coming and leaning on the cupboard too.

"Kill him." Cass said plainly and my mouth actually fell open.

"Cass." Dean said looking as shocked.

"This child is half demon, half human, but he is far more powerful than either." Cass said walking over to the table. "Other cultures call this child Kambian, or Kotago, you know him as the anti-Christ." Castiel said and my blood ran cold. _My child would be half... it would be an anti-Christ? Oh shit!_ I let out a deep breath. Castiel sat down and suddenly there was a very long fart. "That wasn't me," Castiel said pulling the whoopie cushion out from under him.

"Who put that there?" Dean asked with a small smile.

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jessie's the Devils son?" Sam asked.

"No of course not." Castiel sighed. "Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The anti-Christ is not Lucifer's child, it is just demon spawn. But it is one of the devils greatest weapons in it's war against heaven." Castiel explained.

"Well if Jessie is a demonic Howitzer, what the hell is he doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked.

"Demons lost him, they cant find him. But they're looking." Castiel said.

"And they lost him because?" Dean asked confused.

"Because of the child's power, it hides him from both angels and demons. For now." Cass said looking at all three of us.

"So he's got like a, a force field around him, well that's great. Problem solved." Dean said.

"With Lucifer risen this child's grows strong, soon he will do more than just make a few toys come to life. Something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child, Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose, and then with a word, this child, will destroy the host of heaven." Castiel said looking at all of us as he explained it.

"Whoa whoa whoa are you saying that Jessie is going to nuke the angels?" Dean asked.

"We can not allow that to happen." Castiel said simply.

"Wait." Sam said getting up. "We're the good guys, we don't just kill children." Sam said getting upset.

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Castiel said getting pissed.

"Things change." Sam said glaring at Cass.

"Hey, whoa," Dean said stepping in. "We are not going to kill him alright. But we can't leave Jessie here either. We know that, so we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do." Dean said trying to think of a solution on his feet.

"You'll kidnap him?" Castiel asked. Dean glanced to us. "What is happening in this town, is what happens when this thing is happy. You can not imagine what this thing will do if its angry. Besides how will you hold him? With a thought he can be half way around the world." Castiel said glaring at Dean.

"So talk to him, tell him-" I started to say when Sam jumped in.

"The truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side fine, but he hasn't yet, so if we lay it all out for him, the apocalypse, everything, he might make the right choice." Sam said walking up to Castiel. The pair stared at each other a few minutes before Castiel lent in.

"You didn't." He hissed. "And I can't take that chance." The pair continued to stare until Castiel disappeared.

"Damn it!" Sam shouted after Cass vanished.

"Yeah well the macho man thing you were doing didn't exactly help." I said and walked out of the room.

* * *

I headed into my room and closed the door behind me. This case was getting to me more and more, the more I learnt, the more terrified I felt about giving birth to Lucifer's actual child. The more I worried about any child I might have.

"Cass, I know you can hear me, please, I... I need to talk." I said looking at the roof. I herd wings flutter behind me and turned to see him stood there watching me.

"The boy must die Megan." Castiel said plainly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I didn't ask for you to come to talk about that." I said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Then why did you call me here?" Castiel asked confused and walked over to me.

"Cass," I said looking up at him. "Cass, if I ever have children... will they, will they be like Jessie? I mean in the future I saw my body possessed and I was pregnant with Lucifer's actual child." I asked with a shakey voice.

"I can not say how your child will be. You are unique in this universe. I am sorry but I can not provide you with any words of comfort." Castiel said looking at me.

"I just wish I knew... I can't begin to imagine being trapped inside my own body while pregnant..." I sighed and looked at Cass. He frowned slightly and sat on the bed next to me, awkwardly he put a hand on my back and rubbed it.

"I do believe that you will somehow manage no matter how your child develops." I looked at Cass and could tell he was trying his hardest to be kind. I gave him a small smile.

"Your not so bad for an angel." I joked, before I could say anything else Dean was knocking on my door and Castiel vanished.

* * *

Dean dragged me out of the room and we drove as fast as we could to get to Jessie's house. Dean kicked the door down and we rushed in to try and find Cass before it was too late. We rushed into a room and saw Jessie stood in a corner looking scared.

"Are you ok?" I asked as we rushed over to him. Jessie just nodded.

"Was there a guy here, in a trench coat?" Dean asked, Jessie just nodded again and then looked down. On the floor was a tiny figure of well it looked like Cass. We calmed Jessie down and sat him on the sofa, I sat next to him and Sam sat in the chair opposite. Dean put the figure of Cass on the fire place.

"Was he your friend?" Jessie asked looking at Dean.

"Him? No." Dean lied and then glanced at us.

"I did that." Jessie said confused. "But how did I do that?"

"Your a superhero." Dean said simply.

"I am?" Jessie asked with a hint of a smile crossing his lips.

"Yeah," Dean laughed out. "Yeah who else could turn someone into a toy? Your superman, minus the cape and the go go boots. See me and my partners work of a secret government agency." Dean said bending down to Jessie's height. "It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you will be trained to fight evil."

"Like the x-men?" Jessie said getting excited.

"Exactly like the x-men." Dean said with a small smile. "Fact the guy we are taking you to, he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero, you'll save lives, you'll get the girl. Sounds like fun right?"

* * *

Suddenly Dean went flying across the room and smashed and pinned to the wall. I jumped to my feet and grabbed Jessie.

"They're lying to you." Julie said, only she had black eyes. She swung her hand out and sent both me and Sam to the wall pinning us both there either side of Dean. "Stay right there dream boat, can't hurt you. Or you little miss sunshine. Orders." Julie said looking at me and Sam. "You on the other hand, hurting is encourage." She said and started to wave her hand around. Dean went back and forth hitting into the walls.

"Leave him alone!" Jessie shouted.

"Jessie your beautiful, you have your fathers eyes." Julie said leaning in to talk to Jessie.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked.

"I'm your mother." Julie said simply.

"No your not." Jessie said shaking his head.

"Uh huh, your half human, half one of us." She said smiling.

"She means demons Jessie." Dean said and then Julie extended her fist out in Deans direction causing him to shout out in pain.

"Those people, you call parents, they lied to you too. Your not theirs. Not really." Julie said to Jessie.

"My mom and dad love me." Jessie said confused.

"Do they?Is is that why they leave you alone all day, because they love you so much?" Julie asked. "These people, these imposter's, they told you that the tooth fairy was real, that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made you whole life a lie."

"They were protecting you Jessie." I said and again Julie extended a hand in our direction and the pain coursed through my body.

"Look into your heart Jessie, you've always know you weren't theirs, you've always known you were different. Everyone had lied to you. Their not FBI agents," Julie said glancing at us. "and your not a super hero."

"Then what am I?" Jessie asked.

"Your powerful, you can do anything you want, have anything you want." Julie said with a smile.

"Don't listen to her Jessie!" Dean shouted. Julie yet again swung her arm out to us and sent a fresh wave of overwhelming pain through our bodies.

"They treated you like a child, no bodies trusted you, everyone's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" Julie asked. Suddenly the room was shaking, the fire lit, a crack raced up the walls and the lights flickered. "See, it does make you angry, but I'm telling you the truth Jessie. Wouldn't it be better if there weren't no lies? Come with me and we can wash it all clean. Start over, imagine that, a world without lies."

"She right, we lied to you," Sam suddenly said. "But I'll tell you the truth." Sam managed to say before Julie focused on Sam and started to use her power on him.

"Stop it." Jessie said and Sam fell to the floor. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"Your stronger than I thought." Julie said and looked at Sam.

"We lied to you, and I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester, that's my brother Dean, and she's our friend Megan O'Connor. We hunt monsters." Sam said starting to explain the truth to Jessie.

"Except when you are the monster right Sammy?" Julie asked.

"And that woman, right there, her name is Julie and she's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing your talking to its a demon." Sam said softly.

"A demon?" Jessie asked shocked.

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him, don't listen to him. Punish him." Julie said turning her head to Sam as she finished her sentence.

"Sit down and shut up." Jessie said to Julie and suddenly a chair was pulled up to her and well she sat down and couldn't talk.

"There's um kind of a war between angels and demons and your a part of it." Sam said scared what Jessie might do next.

"I'm just a kid." Jessie said nearly ready to cry.

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you, no one can. But if you do, millions of people will die." Sam explained.

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?" Jessie asked.

"Yes. But your half human too, you can do the right thing." Sam said and glanced at me. "Megan, Megan isn't all human either, she could be evil if she wanted to be, but she chooses to fight the monster with us."

"Is that true?" Jessie asked looking at me.

"Yes." I said softly.

"You have choices Jessie, but if you make wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Sam explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jessie said nearly in tears.

"Because I have to believe that someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't." Sam said looking like he was going to cry too. The pair looked at each other for a few moments before Jessie turned to Julie.

"Get out of her." Jessie said sounding mad and the demon was exercised. Both me and Dean fell back onto our feet and caught our breath.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked catching his breath.

"I just did." Jessie said simply.

"Kid, your awesome!" Dean said before resting back on the wall "Ow."

* * *

"Are you really not human?" Jessie asked walking over to me and sitting next to me on the sofa.

"Yeah, I was a werewolf, I have demon blood." I said trying not to scare the kid too much.

"Oh, so what made you fight the bad things instead of becoming one?" Jessie asked looking up at me.

"To be honest Jessie I wasn't always good. I did some bad things, hurt people. But my mother was human too, she taught me everything I ever needed to be good. Showed me that no matter who you are, if you have a heart, you can do good." I said honestly. I looked up and Dean was watching me.

"How do I know if I'll be good, with this, this demon thing inside me?" Jessie asked worried.

"Its hard, fighting it, keeping under wraps Jessie. But I promise you, if you ever, ever need someone to help teach you how to control it, I'll be there." I said softly looking back at Jessie. He nodded slowly and got up and walked over to his mother.

"Will she be ok?" He asked Dean who was picking up toy Cass off the floor.

"Eventually." He said looking at her. "Look, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine, is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me." Jessie said annoyed.

"Right um." Dean said trying to think of a safe answer. "He's a, he's a good guy, he was just confused." Jessie stared at Dean for a few seconds. "Alright, it's been a long night, we'll talk about it later..." Dean said putting Cass back on the fire place.

"What now?" Jessie asked looking at Dean who in turn looked at me and Sam.

"Now we take you some place safe get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight kid." Dean said plainly.

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie your powerful." Sam said sitting down so he was talking to Jessie eye to eye. "More powerful then pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you-"

"A freak?" Jessie asked butting in.

"Some people maybe, but not to us, see we're kind of freaks ourselves." Sam explained.

"I can't stay here can I?" Jessie asked looking at Dean.

"Demons know where you are and more will be coming." Dean explained.

"I wont go without my mom and dad." Jessie said looking at all three of us.

"There's nothing more important than family, we get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you gotta understand it's going to be dangerous for them too." Sam said softly.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"Our dad, he would take us with him wherever he went." Dean said softly

"Where is he now?" Jessie asked.

"Dead. A demon killed him." Sam explained.

"Look Jessie, once your in this fight, your in it to the end." Dean said walking over to Jessie and bobbing down to his level too. I got up and stood behind him. "Win or lose."

"What should I do?" Jessie asked looking at me.

"We can't tell you Jessie, it has to be your choice." I said softly.

"It's not fair, we know." Sam added.

"Can I go see my parents? I um I need to say good bye." Jessie said softly.

"Sure." Dean said and Jessie headed up the stairs.

* * *

We waited around for Jessie for while so he could say a proper good bye to his parents. Sam kept playing with the Cass action toy.

"He's been up there a long time." Dean said and we headed up to find him. We went up to his room and found it empty.

"He's gone." Castiel said walking into the room.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Castiel replied. "Jessie put everyone back to normal, everyone still alive. Then he vanished." I glanced at Dean and gave out a heavy sigh.

"Hey." Sam said noticing a note on the bed and picking it up.

"What's it say?" Dean asked.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them and that he's sorry." Sam said soulfully.

"How do we find him?" Dean asked turning to Cass.

"With the boys powers we can't, not unless he wants to be found." Cass explained.

* * *

We went back to the motel to pack our things up. I went into my room and started to put clothes into my bag and gather my things. All I could think about was Jessie, and how easily that could be my child. _What if I have a child and it has powers like that? How will I be able to keep my kid safe? Stop people from getting hurt? What if Conner in the future is like that, what if the devil's seen him and want to make an evil version and that's why he wants Eve to take my body over?_ I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. There was a knock on my door and Dean walked in.

"Hey, you nearly ready to go?" He asked plainly.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." I said dragging myself up.

"Hey Megan, are you ok? I mean this whole Jessie thing, has it got to you?" Dean asked putting a hand on each of my arms. I looked into his green eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, you saw Conner, what if he has powers like Jessie, what if demons hunt my child the rest of its life? What if Eve takes over my body and I'm left watching the devils child being born?" I said as tears began to roll down my cheeks. Dean pulled me into a hug and a wrapped my arms around him burying my face in his shirt.

"Don't worry Megan, your not even pregnant. And if you do end up having a baby, well you know Sam and I will protect it to the ends of the world. Nothing bad will happen to it. I promise." Dean said and kissing my head. I pulled away and wiped my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out over nothing." I said shaking my head. I stared at Dean a few minutes until he lent forward and kissed me softly on the lips. My heart began to race and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I started to melt into his arms when my phone rang. We pulled apart and I answered it.

"O'Connor." I said giving Dean a small smile.

"Meg, have you thought about what I asked?" Gethin asked.  
"I need some more time to think, things are complicated Geth." I said and noticed Dean's reaction of shock.

"Meg, please, don't take too long to think about it. You know the longer you stay with them, the less change you have getting away alive." Gethin sighed.

"I said I'd think about it and I will. Bye Gethin." I said and hung up. Dean smiled at me.

"So you and Gethin are talking now?" Dean asked friendly.

"Yeah... kind of." I sighed picking up my bags as I walked to the door.

"What'd he ask you?" Dean asked grabbing my other bag. I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. I didn't want to tell him the truth, but I hated lying to him. I bit my lip.

"Just family stuff. Don't worry about it." I said softly and walked out of the room. _Sometimes you have to tell lies to the ones you love to keep them safe..._

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review this. Let me know what you think =) Gink


	8. You Rip The Heart Out Of Me

Thanks to everyone who reviews this espcially AnnMaire45! Thank you everyone who reads too. I hope you enjoy this one too!  
*Disclaimer*-I only own the orginal content, I don't own Supernatural or it's Characters... although if I did... well thats for another time ;) Enjoy!

* * *

I couldn't get Gethin's words out of my head "_They just get everyone around them hurt! Why do you think it's only the two of them? You stick with them and your going to get hurt or die!_" I sat in the back of the Impala mulling over dying again. _If I did die again, would I end up in heaven? I mean I pissed the angels off enough times that I think I have earned a one way ticket to the deep south if you get my drift. But maybe this whole human thing changes everything? What if I do die? What do I have worth living for really?_ My eye's caught Dean's in the rear view mirror and he gave me a small smile, I smiled back. _Yeah Dean, you have Dean. Well not really, I mean I can't be with him. It's killing me seeing him flirt with girls and I just..._

"Hey Megan, what do you think?" Sam asked turning around to face me.

"Huh?" I asked blinking, Dean glanced at me confused.

"I um I was asking if you wanted to check out a case," Sam looked worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I said forcing a smile. "I'm just tired, sorry."

* * *

We drove to a small town in Ohio and booked into some motel rooms. I grabbed my things from the Impala and dumped them in the room, crashing onto the bed face first. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked yarning and sitting up.

"Hey Meg, where are you?" Dean asked confused.

"In my room, why?" I asked confused.

"I just wondered if you wanted some company?" Dean asked with an underlying tone in his voice that said he wanted more than to keep me company.

"No, I'm good thanks." I said shooting him down instantly.

"Oh..um.. well I'm kind of stood at your door and Sammy's gone out and I left my key in my room, so can I come in anyway?" Dean asked sounding his usual stupid self.

"I'll think about it." I said and hung up. I stretched and made my way over to the door. I opened it enough to stick my head around and saw Dean stood there smiling at me. "Nah, I think I'll leave you out here in the cold." I joked and started to shut the door when Dean put his hand on the door. I opened the door and Dean walked in.

"So why didn't just pick your lock?" I asked shutting the door as Dean went to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I thought I'd come and see you instead." Dean said smiling at me.

"Uh huh?" I said sceptically moving to sit next to him, I punched his arm.

"Ow! What's that for?" Dean asked pouting slightly.

"What's the real reason?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. Dean looked at me innocently while I continued to stare at him, finally he sighed and dropped his head.

"I'm... worried about you." He said softly.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"You seem distant, like your head's somewhere else all the time." Dean explained looking at me.

"I am not." I said shaking my head and getting up off the bed.

"You are, both me and Sammy's noticed it. I don't want you to get hurt because your heads not in the fight." Dean said getting to his feet and grabbing my arms. I pulled away from him and shook my head again.

"No. When have I ever not been in the fight? When have I ever been distracted in a fight?" I asked getting annoyed with Dean's accusations.

"Well never, but-" Dean said softly.

"Exactly! Never. So drop it Dean, I'm fine." I shouted hearing Gethin's words of warning bouncing around my head.

"Megan, look, you gotta admit you've not been yourself lately! You are away in your thoughts most of the time. You don't talk to us like you used to, you've become so...detached!" Dean said waving his arms around.

"Yeah and why do you think that is Dean?" I asked shouting back.

"I don't know! Why don't you tell me!" Dean shouted back.

"Because if I stay here with you I'll end up getting us all killed! If I let myself be happy with you Sam will say yes to Lucifer and everything will end, the world will end!" I shouted. The room fell silent for a few moments, while I stared into Dean's green eyes.

"So do you want to leave?" Dean asked sounding mad at me.

"I don't know, Gethin called me about meeting up with him." I said looking into his eyes.

"What?" Dean said exploding again.

"He's my brother Dean, he wants me to be safe! And I..." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"And you what?" Dean asked moving closer to me. I looked into Dean's eyes, they burnt with passion. _How can I stay around you? I may have some self control, but I'm losing my grip on what I have left. If I stay here, with you, then... then we lose Sammy to Lucifer. You'll lose me to Eve and I'll lose you and our child... I can't, I wont risk all that. _

"I need some air. I'm going out, stay if you want to!" I said grabbing my jacket and keys before heading out into the town.

* * *

I headed to the local bar and found a quiet corner, I ordered a drink and sat there sulking. Yeah sulking, I was being a big kid, I knew I couldn't have Dean, not all of him, not if the world was going to stay intact. So I was having a paddy. I knew I shouldn't have shouted at Dean, but I was mad. He was making it so hard to be around him. I sighed and took a sip of my JD and Coke. I closed my eyes and I felt something. I couldn't place the feeling but it was warm and familiar. I opened my eyes and saw a man walking over to me. There was something about him. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was tall, a little older than me, but not by much. He had tan skin, dark brown eyes, almost black, and raven hair tied into a ponytail that suited him. He was wearing jeans and a loose black t-shirt.

"Hello, your not from around here are you?" He said as he reached me. I smiled politely at him.

"Um no, not really." I said softly as he sat next to me.

"Hi I'm Jonas Wolfe." Jonas said extending his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you Jonas." I said shaking his hand. As soon as our hands touched I felt a heat wave rush through my body. I couldn't explain it, it was similar to the feel you get when someone you have a crush on touches your skin.

"So do you have a name or are you trying to be a mysterious woman?" Jonas asked smiling at me.

"I have a name, Megan." I said softly returning the smile.

"What is that like Cher?" Jonas asked jokingly.

"Well it's all I'm telling a stranger." I said softly and finished my drink.

"Well you know my name so, technically I'm not a stranger." Jonas said charmingly.

"We'll see." I said smiling at him. Jonas let out a rich warm laugh.

"I can see your going to be a tough cookie to crack." Jonas said ordering us some drinks.

"But the tough cookies are always worth the effort." I said as he passed me a drink. I don't know why but I was flirting with this stranger, yet at the same time, as we talked more, I felt like I had known Jonas my whole life. It got late and I knew Sam wanted to check out the animal attacks in the morning.

"Well it was very nice meeting you Jonas, see you around." I said getting up and pulling my jacket on.

"Do you need someone to walk you home? I mean it's not safe in town at the moment, there's been a lot of um... animal... attacks." Jonas said getting to his feet.

"Thanks Jonas, but I'm a big girl." I joked.

"Really these animals, they can be very viscous." Jonas said as we walked to the door.

"Trust me, I can be more scary than any animal out there." I said softly.

"Well for my peace of mind, let me walk you home?" Jonas begged. I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me, I automatically smiled back.

"Fine." I sighed and we started to walk back to the motel.

"So why are you in town?" Jonas asked putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Well I'm investigating the animal attacks actually." I said softly as we walked.

"Really? Why?" Jonas asked as we reached the motel.

"I'm nosey." I joked. "Well see you around Jonas." I said giving him a small hug.

"I hope so." Jonas said and watched me walk into my room. As I closed the door I smiled and sighed to myself. I liked Jonas.

* * *

In the morning we decided to check out the animal attacks to see if there was anything in them. We were running the now infamous FBI gig. Sam walked into the sheriffs building fallowed by me and Dean. We weren't talking to each other and although Sam was stuck in the middle, I wasn't so bothered.

"Hey how can I help you?" A guy behind the desk asked.

"Hey, I'm agent Kale, this is agents MacKenzie and Shaw, FBI. We were wondering if we could take a look at the recent animal attacks that have been happening?" Sam asked as we all flashed our badges.

"I'll take you to see the Sheriff. Fallow me." The young guy said buzzing us through. We fallowed the guy to the Sheriff's office and waited while he knocked on the door. "Sheriff Wolfe, I've got three FBI guys here to see you about the animal attacks."

"Sure, send them in." The Sheriff said and I recognised his voice. We piled into his room and sure enough Jonas was sat behind the Sheriff's desk.

"Megan!" Jonas said standing up and smiling at me.

"Sheriff Wolfe." I replied with a small smile, the guys looked at me confused.

"When you said you were looking into the animal attacks, I never thought you meant you were FBI." Jonas said as we all sat down.

"So Sheriff Wolfe, can you tell us anything about the attacks?" Sam asked as Dean caught my eye and gave me a confused look. I simply smiled sweetly and turned my attention back to Jonas.

"Well, the first happened a week ago. May Holmes, 22 was a young student nurse, she was walking home after studying late at the local library. Looked like she was mauled by a pack of wild dogs. The next victim was a Derek Thomson, 26. Local junior mechanic, walking home after working late, looks like the same pack of dogs attacked him too. Finally we had Jessie James, 25, she was walked home from a friends house when she was attacked. Honestly it looks like we have a case of wild dogs in town, I don't see why the FBI has to be involved." Jonas said politely.

"Well Sheriff the reports said all three were missing their hearts." Dean said sitting forward.

"So? The dogs took them." Jonas replied plainly.

"It said that only their hearts were missing and that the claw marks were unusually big for wild dogs." Sam said sitting forward as well. "We just want to make sure we're not looking at a serial killer."

"Serial killer?" Jonas laughed. "Come on guys, it's just a couple of animal attacks."

"Jonas, it's our job, we know it sounds stupid, but we have to fallow it up, orders." I said smiling sweetly at him.  
"Ok Megan, but your wasting your time." Jonas said smiling back. "So what do you need?"

* * *

Sheriff Wolfe gave Dean the reports from the three attacks and let me and Sam take a look at the bodies of Derek Thomson and Jessie James. I was more than happy to look at the bodies, not just because I used to be a werewolf, but because it meant I got away from Dean, and space was what I needed right now.

"So, how'd you know the Sheriff?" Sam asked as we were left alone to examine the bodies.

"He bought me a drink last night." I said softly looking at the body of Jessie James.

"Oh, so is that why Dean is pissed at you?" Sam asked looking at Derek Thomson's body.

"No, we had a fight before I went out. Things are getting too complicated with him, and Gethin asked me to go back to hunt with him." I said softly.

"Wow, so you and your brothers on talking on terms, that's good." Sam said still looking at the body in front of him.

"Your not bothered I might leave?" I asked looking up at him confused.

"Well yeah I don't want you to leave. Your like a baby sister to me, I love having you around. But I know we're not really your family, and with the world ending, you should be with your family." Sam said giving me a small smile.

"Thanks, your the first person to say that to me." I said returning the smile.

"Any time, so what do you think about the attacks?" Sam asked changing the topic.

"Well, the claw marks seem identical and look like they are all from one set of paws. That coupled with the size and depth of the marks, this wasn't your usual dog attack." I said plainly.

"Yeah not to mention the hearts missing." Sam added. "But the Luna cycle.. it doesn't start for what? Another day or so?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Yeah it starts tomorrow. So what? Are we talking about a wolf that can change at will, like me?" I asked confused.

"Maybe... or maybe the apocalypse is messing up the cycle? Either way, we've got a case." Sam said.

* * *

We left the Sheriffs office and made our way back to the motel where we were staying. We got changed back into our normal clothes then I went into the guys room to try and figure out what was happening with this werewolf attack. I walked into the room and Sam was no where in sight. Dean was laid on the bed reading a folder.

"Hey, where's Sam?" I asked setting up my laptop on the table.

"He went out for food." Dean replied plainly.

"Ok. You found anything out about the victims?" I asked as my laptop loaded.

"Nothing much, except they all had O+ blood types." Dean said still looking at the file in front of him.

"Well I guess that's different." I said softly sitting on the chair and starting my own research.

"Yeah well..." Dean sighed and chucked the folder onto the side. I ignored him and continued to search about werewolves, not that I didn't know my fair share, hell I was an expert, but I wanted to check that I was the only one who could change at will. Dean walked over to me and started to stare at me.

"You want something?" I asked looking up from my computer screen.

"How'd you know the Sheriff?" Dean asked plainly.

"He bought me a drink last night after I left here." I said softly and went back to researching.

"Seemed like you two got on well..." Dean said letting the statement hang in the air.

"Yeah, well he's a funny guy." I said not looking at Dean.

"I'm just sure he is." Dean said sarcastically. I looked up at him, pulling my glasses off.

"Jealous much Winchester?" I asked glaring at him.

"Yeah actually I am, because the last time I checked we had a thing." Dean said sounding mad at me.

"Yeah and the last time I checked, that thing we have, it ends the world." I said coldly.

"So what? You jump onto the first guy you see to get away from us?" Dean asked folding his arms over his chest. I stood up and walked over to him. I was fuming.

"Actually, Dean," I said pushing his chest. "I went to that bar to calm down, because you are so pig headed that you can't see how much this thing we've got is killing me. You can't see how it's eating me alive here. So I went to the bar to get some peace from it, and Jonas bought me a drink and we talked. And yeah it was fun, and yes I laughed, something I haven't done in ages. And yeah I would like to spend some more time with Jonas, and I probably will before we leave. I might even sleep with him, who knows. But one thing I do know, Dean, is that this thing we've got, we need to let it go, because if we don't, we both know what will happen." I said and went back and sat down to continue researching as Dean stood there in silence watching me a few minutes. Not long after Sam walked in and we all continued to research not really saying anything to anyone.

* * *

Later, much later we still didn't have much. I was sat looking at all the lore I knew about werewolves, which was a ton. Sam was sat opposite me typing away at something and Dean had fallen sleep while reading a book.

"What if there's another wolf out there, like I was. One that could change at will." I said softly looking at Sam.

"Sure it's possible, but why would they kill only O+ blood group? How would they know who to kill?" Sam asked confused.

"It smells different." I replied plainly and Sam gave me a shocked nod.

"Do I want to know?" Sam asked confused.

"Blood types all smell differently, not by much, but enough, they taste different too. It's possible that this werewolf just likes O+ blood." I said plainly.

"Did you have a favourite?" Sam asked slightly scared of the answer.

"No. I just went after demon blood. Tried to avoid human blood, did crazy things to me." I said and looked back to the screen.

"Do you think that the apocalypse could be throwing the werewolf out of time? Like, I dunno, messing with it somehow, like jet lag?" Sam asked I looked up and shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess. It doesn't matter either way, we need to find whoever it is and stop them." I said softly.

"You know we'll have to kill them, right?" Sam said tip towing around the issue best he could.

"I know, I know..." I said softly and looked away. "But how are we going to do that? I mean it could be anyone?" I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"We use bate." Sam said softly I shot my head up and looked at him confused. "Dean's blood type is O+, we use him as bate." I turned and looked at the sleeping figure, he was hugging the covers with a big wide grin on his face, no prizes for guessing what he was dreaming about...

"I don't think he'll go for it." I said as Dean rolled over giggling to himself, I had to smile.

"He will. Trust me." Sam said nodding and grinning at his brother a little too.

"He almost looks sweet and innocent there." I said smiling at Dean.

"Yeah too bad he's dreaming of porn." Sam added with a chuckle as I cringed and turned back to my laptop.

* * *

We called it a night and I headed back to my room. It was pretty late but I had just got into bed when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said with half my face smushed into the pillow.

"Megan, it's Jonas, there's been another attack." Jonas said. "Sorry have I woken you?"

"No you haven't." I said sitting up. "I'll grab the guys and we'll be right over."

I grabbed the guys, much to the annoyance of Sam, and we headed to the street outside the local bar. Jonas was stood if the coroner as he put the body on the gurny.

"What we got?" Dean asked all refreshed and awake, unlike me and Sam.

"Terrance Wright, 49, the bar shut. The bar tender who locked up said he herd screaming, went to check it out and found Terrance like this." Jonas said pointing to the body on the gurny.

"Missing heart?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it." The coroner said. I felt the urge to turn to my right and look across the street. I saw a man stood there watching everything. Something drew me to him, I couldn't explain it, but I knew he was the werewolf. I started to cross the road to talk to him when he noticed me and started to run off.

"Hey!" I shouted taking after him. I herd the guys start to run too, but I had a head start. I chased the guy around the back of a few buildings then down a side street and into some more side streets. I had lost the other guys but had the guy cornered.

"Stop running." I said as he hit the wall and turned to face me.

"Listen lady, you don't want to trap me in." The guy said smiling at me.

"Why? You going to change on me?" I said and the guy lost his smile.

"I might just do that." He said and fell onto the floor. Suddenly his body was wreathing and wriggling, I could see bones moving, growing, his whole body changing in front of my eyes. He let out a few screams which soon changed into growls.

"Oh shit." I said pulling my gun, I didn't have silver bullets, so I knew it wouldn't do much damage but it would slow him down. "Sit. Stay. Good wolfy!" I joked raising my gun as he stalked towards me, his eyes glued on me as he licked his lips. I started to back away, all to well aware that I was alone. "Stay back or I'll shoot!" I said cocking the gun. The wolf stopped walking and lowered it head. He began to grow showing his teeth. I guessed he didn't like being threatened. He pounced at me and I shot off a few bullets before I began to run. It did next to nothing to stop the damn thing, he was on his paws chasing at my heels. I didn't look back, I kept running, but suddenly the wolf pounced again knocking me to the ground and my gun flying. I rolled on my back and was met with teeth inches from my face.

"Dude, clean your teeth, your breath stinks!"I said pushing with all my strength to keep his teeth at bay. He growled and I was finding it harder to hold him at bay. Suddenly a blur pushed past me and the werewolf that was on top of me was on the floor with another growling at him. I looked for my gun and dived over to get it. The first werewolf started to attack the one that saved me. I shot at it and he turned his attention back to me, growling he lunged at me bashing me into the wall with so much force I blacked out instantly.

* * *

I woke up back in the motel with Sam talking softly to Jonas. I opened my eyes and let out a small groan as I sat up. Both guys turned to me and smiled.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My head kills... urh!" I said clutching it.

"Do you remember what happened?"Jonas asked curiously.

"Yeah," I said glancing at Sam. "Guy beat the crap out of me and threw me to into a wall where I blacked out." I sighed.

"Well, that's how I found you. There was no sign of the guy you chased after. But there was some blood. My crime team took a sample and seeing if we get a hit." Jonas gave me a small smile. "I guess you are pretty tough."

"Told you so." I joked poking my tongue out.

"Yeah I know. I was wondering," Jonas glanced at Sam. "um if you wanted to go for another drink tonight?"

"I um..." I glanced at Sam and he got up and walked away. "I'd really like that." I said with a small smile.

"Great." Jonas said smiling at me. "Ok, well rest up, and I'll swing by your room about 7. I'm working the night shift but, we could get a drink before my shift starts at 9." Jonas said still smiling at me.

"Sounds great." I said and Jonas lent down and kissed my forehead.

"Feel better." He whispered then left. After he went I got out of the bed to find myself in one of Dean's t-shirts. I looked at my clothes questioningly.

"Who dressed me?" I asked plainly.

"Do you need to ask? Come on, he was worried about you too." Sam half joked as I made my way over and sat next to him on the other bed.

"Remind me to slap him anyway. Talking of Dean, where is he?" I asked looking around.

"Gone back to where you were knocked out, looking for clues." Sam sighed. "So what did you really remember?" Sam asked me.

"Well for a start we have more trouble than you think." I huffed. "There's two werewolves."

"Two?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, but hear me out." I said trying to calm him down. "The first, the guy I chased, I am almost 100% he's the one doing the killings. But this second wolf, it... it protected me. The first wolf had me pinned to the floor, I was fighting off, but I sucked. He was about to take a big bite out of me when this second one came out of no where. It tackled the first to the floor. I got my gun, but they were fighting, the first bit the second and was about to kill it, so I shot off a few bullets. That's when it came after me again and smashed me into the wall." I said plainly.

"That's kind of weird... one werewolf trying to protect you. Are you sure they just weren't fighting over which one gets to kill you?" Sam asked worried.

"No, it's hard to explain, but I could feel, feel like the second was protecting me. It's weird, it's almost like I have my old sense's, but I don't." I huffed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I believe you. The only problem now is, when we set this trap, who are we going to get. Good or bad?" Sam pondered.

"I hope to god its bad." I sighed.

* * *

That night, after hitting Dean for changing my clothes while I was out of it. I went to my room to get ready for drinks with Jonas. It was weird, I was acting like a love sick puppy, I was looking forward to our date and I even had butterflies. My head was still killing me though. It meant I couldn't drink. I changed and at 7, there was a knock on my door.

"Megan, how you feeling?" Jonas asked smiling at me. He was in his uniform.

"Better thanks Jonas, how are you?" I asked as I closed my door.

"Well I gotta admit the day is getting better." Jonas joked wrapping his arm around my waist. We were walking towards the exit of the motel when we bumped into Dean. He saw how Jonas was holding me then looked at us.

"Dean, didn't think I'd see you." I said feeling awkward.

"Yeah, just nipped out to get some food." Dean said holding up a bag. Dean and Jonas glared at each other a few moments.

"Well see you later." I said pulling Jonas past Dean. We walked down the street a bit more when Jonas spoke again.

"So is he like an ex or something?" Jonas asked me.

"Or something would be a good description. You know what its like when you mix work and pleasure right?" I asked as we walked.

"Well I gotta admit your the first time I've done it, and well, I like how this is going." Jonas said stopping me and pulling me into a small kiss. My heart began to race and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around him as he made the kiss more passionate. We pulled away breathless.

"Wow." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, wow," Jonas said with the exact same expression on his face. "You know, we could skip the drinks and head to my place for a while." Jonas said whispering in my ear. My skin tingled with his breath and it sent a shiver down my spine. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I hope your not taking advantage of me just because I'm injured." I asked pointing to my head.

"Not at all, I just wanted to kiss you all better." Jonas said placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"Well you know, I did hit the wall and hurt my elbow as well." I joked smiling up at him. Jonas smiled and kissed my elbow. "And other places..." I giggled.

* * *

Soon and honestly I'm not totally sure how, we were in Jonas flat. In his bedroom, making out, big style. I can't explain it, but I was so attracted to him, it was like I was pulled to him. It's hard to explain, but man it felt good. For the first time, in a long time, I could relax and have fun with a guy without worrying if it was going to end the world. We were kissing when Jonas started to unbutton my shirt, he started to kiss my neck and continue to undo the buttons.

"Jonas..." I moan pulling his shirt up and starting on his buttons.

"My god you are beautiful." Jonas said breathlessly as he pulled my shirt off me.

"Hey, your not so bad yourself." I joked straddling him and taking his shirt off as he continued to kiss me and run his hands all over my body. I pulled his shirt off as Jonas found his way to my bra. As I pulled the shirt off I noticed a bandage on his left arm. I stopped and moved away from him.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked looking sweetly at him.

"I.. um.. snagged it on some fencing when I was looking for you..." Jonas said obviously lying to me.

"There was no fencing, only brick walls." I said softly standing up. It clicked in my head, the other werewolf was bit on it's left arm, just about where Jonas was hurt.

"No Megan, there was a wire fence..." Jonas said getting to my feet.

"Jonas... are you-" I was cut off as suddenly Jonas fell to the floor clutching his stomach. "Jonas! Jonas are you ok?" I screamed bobbing down to his level.

"Megan, you need to leave...now!" Jonas growled. I could see the bones beginning to move.

"Jonas, do you need any help. I know about werewolves." I said softly.

"Chains!" Jonas growled point to a wardrobe. I raced over and found on the floor, extremely heavy chains. I dragged them over to Jonas and put them on his wrists and ankles.

"Your all locked up." I said attaching the final one on his arm. Jonas growled and swung out at me, scratching my arm in the process. I jumped back and grabbed my shirt and ran out of the flat and back to the motel room's. I knocked on the guys door and waited for an answer. Finally Sam answered the door looking sleepy.

"Megan? What's wrong?" Sam asked letting me in.

"Jonas is the other werewolf." I said out of breath. Dean jumped up and grabbed my arm.

"He attacked you." Dean said looking at my arm. I was confused.

"No." I said and fallowed Dean's eyes, I had a scratch on my arm, it was bleeding. "Or maybe he did." I said softly. Dean looked at Sam and they both looked at me.

"Your infected now." Sam said softly.

"Super." I said sarcastically.

"Well you can't sleep alone." Dean said after I explained tying up Jonas.

"Why not?" I asked feeling way too sleep then I should have been. Sam finished stitching up my arm.

"Well what if you change and try to kill someone?" Dean asked.

"I've been a werewolf before, I know what's going to happen." I sighed rolling down my sleeve.

"Megan, we know, we just need to make sure everyone is safe." Sam sighed giving me the famous Winchester puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I sighed. "But don't think I'm happy about this, at all." I huffed folding my arms over my chest.

* * *

Somehow Dean had convince both me and Sam that it would be a good idea for him to stay with me. I wasn't sure how it had happened, but I wasn't pleased about it.

"Seriously, your sleeping on the floor." I said as we walked into my room.

"Fine with me." Dean said plainly. I grabbed my pj's and walked over to the bathroom.

"Make yourself a make shift bed while I change, and no spying on me Winchester!" I said pointing my finger at him.

"Like I would..." Dean said with a school boy grin. I rolled my eyes and got changed. When I was getting changed I looked at the scratch on my arm. It was deep and sure enough there had been blood to blood contact. I sighed resting against the wall. _No way, no way am I infected again... it's not possible, I just got rid of being a werewolf, now this? Wait, hang on, if I can control it like before, maybe I can... maybe I can stay with Dean, I'll be strong again, I'll be able to defend myself from everything. Gethin's argument wont stand any more...maybe this isn't such a bad thing..._I smiled to myself and walked out of the room. Dean was sat on the edge of the bed and smiled when he saw me stood there in a old baggy t-shirt and boy pants.

"Keep dreaming." I joked pushing him as I put my clothes back into my duffel bag.

"Always." Dean said still smiling at me.

"Whatever. Look I'm really tired, mind if we stop this flirting until the morning?" I asked stretching.

"Sure, but I got one question first." Dean said moving so I could climb into bed.

"Shoot." I said pulling the covers up, already feeling sleep taking over me.

"What were you doing in Jonas flat?" Dean asked curiously.

"We were fooling around." I said before closing my eyes and instantly falling asleep.

_

* * *

_

Dean was kissing me passionately. His hands were roaming over my bare flesh. My hands were running up and down his back. We pulled out of the kiss and Dean smiled at me.

"_You are so beautiful." He said breathlessly._

"_So are you." I replied before pulling him into another deep kiss. Soon we were actually sleeping together. I started to scream in pleasure, it was the best I had ever had. Everything reached its climax and I was screaming Dean's name. My hand were running up and down his back but when we reached our climax, something changed. My scream changed to a growl and I clawed into Dean's back ripping into him._

"Holy shit!" I said shooting up right in bed. I was sweating buckets, I searched the room my heart in my throat, looking for Dean. My eyes finally landed on his body, his breath soft as he slept peacefully. "Holy shit." I said softer catching my breath. I wiped the sweat off my face and made my way to the bathroom. I ran the cold water and splashed it on my face a few times. "Get a grip, it was just a dream." I said to the reflection of myself. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. Once I had managed to calm myself I walked back out of the bathroom and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You ok?" Dean asked standing by the door.

"Apart from you scaring me to death, yeah I'm fine." I said pushing him out of my way.

"I woke up and herd you talking to yourself in the bathroom." Dean said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yeah?" I asked and he nodded. "It was just a weird dream... it's nothing." I said softly.

"You sure?" Dean asked watching as I curled my legs under me.

"Dude, don't get all chic flick on me!" I said pushing him. "I'm fine."

"Hey that was not chic flick!" Dean protested pushing me a little.

"So was!" I joked pushing him a little harder.

"Not." Dean laughed pushing me again.

"Was."

"Not."

"So was."

"Was not." Dean said pushing me again.

"You are so a chic!" I joked and Dean turned to me looking shocked and then pushed me over to that I was laid on the bed with Dean hovering over me.

"Take that back!" Dean said holding himself off me.

"Or what?" I asked smiling at him.

"Or this!" Dean said and started to tickle me. I started to fight back but it was an out and out tickle war, if you thought tickle war were bad with your best friend, imagine a hunter doing it, twice as fast, twice as tickley. We were both laughing and screaming with the tickles.

"Say I'm not a chick!" Dean said as he tickled me more.

"Never!" I said laughing so much it hurt.

"Say it!" Dean said laughing.

"OK, ok ok!" I said trying to catch my breath. Dean stopped tickling me but he stayed straddled over me. "Dean," I said smiling up at him. I punched his legs away and he landed on top of me, inches away from my face. Without thinking I kissed him. Dean kissed back, lengthening the kiss. We were kissing like it was the end of the world. We kept kissing and soon things started to heat up.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked as I laid in his arms.

"No." I answered honestly and kissed him again. Dean pulled away and frowned at me.  
"Then we shouldn't. Your infected, you've had a bad dream, I'm taking advantage of you... I'm going to go. Back other there." Dean pointed to where he was sleeping before.

"Ok." I said softly and kissed him again.

"I mean it, I'm going over there, any minute now." Dean said and kissed me.

"I believe you." I said and kissed him again.

"Uh huh." Dean replied still kissing me.

* * *

I woke in the morning wrapped in his arms. _I had made it through the first night of the full moon without killing anyone, now all I had to do was survive the next two and figure out how to stop the bad werewolf and save Jonas from being killed. Not much then. Not to mention how to get out of this one..._ Dean stirred and woke up. He turned to me and gave me a sleepy smile.

"Morning." He said and kissed my forehead, but then something clicked in his head and his eyes went wide. "Um.."

"Yeah, um.. bout last night..." I said untangling myself from him. We laid there looking at each other and I couldn't help but smile. "I wanted to say sorry, but, I forgot how...good you are..." I said avoiding eye contact a little.

"Well it takes two and your not so bad at it yourself." Dean said with a little chuckle.

"You know, this can't change anything between us..." I said loosing my smile.

"I know, but can we lie here a little longer?" Dean asked giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it!" I said laughing, "Why can't I say no to the damn puppy dog eyes?" I said cuddling up to him.

* * *

Later we got up and we got dressed. I went to check on Jonas while Sam and Dean got everything we would need to trap and kill the werewolf that was hurting people. I went to Jonas flat and the door was still unlocked. I opened the door and pulled my gun, just in case.

"Jonas, Jonas it's Megan, you here?" I asked walking through the door. Before I reached Jonas bedroom I could smell blood. _I guess those wolf powers are starting to kick in._ I thought to myself as I pushed the door open and saw a small pool of blood and the chains I had used to keep Jonas safe. I kept looking around the flat and there was no trace of him. I called his phone and the Sheriff's office and got nothing. Finally I knew I'd have to call Sam and Dean.

"Sam." Sam said answering the call.

"Sam, it Megan, we might have more of a problem then just me turning..." I sighed.

"Why what's happened?" Sam asked worried.

"Well I'm stood in Jonas Wolfe's flat and, well he isn't here, nor has anyone seen him. But there is some blood on the floor. I think maybe the other werewolf has him... I can't be sure, but I can smell two different wolf scents." I said softly, running my hand over my face. Jonas was in trouble, and it was my fault. A knot grew in my stomach.

"You smelt it? Megan, how far are your powers?" Sam asked softly.

"I dunno... they seem to be falling back into place like they used to. I can smell more, but my healing is still as human as it ever was." I said glancing at my arm.

"Ok, well just head back here. We'll think about how to go on with this." Sam replied. "And Megan?"

"Yeah?" I asked softly.

"Be safe." Sam replied.

"Always." I sighed.

* * *

I couldn't shake the feeling that I was the reason Jonas was in trouble. I got back to the motel and we talked through the plan, and other things which I wasn't so happy about.

"Ok, so we're going to cut Dean's arm so the werewolf will be attracted to his blood. Then I'll spring out and cut his head off with a silver blade." Sam said explaining the plan.

"But what if you get Jonas?" I asked worried about him.

"Well there's no way to know who we've killed until the morning." Sam explained looking upset. "There's no other way Megan, sorry."

"Plus if we kill him, you wont be a werewolf any more." Dean added.

"Who said I didn't want to be werewolf?" I asked and both brothers looked shocked.

"What? You can't stay like that!" Dean said getting to his feet.

"Why not? I was a werewolf before you know." I said plainly.

"Yeah but they changed you!" Dean said pointing to the roof.

"So! If I'm a werewolf I'll be stronger, faster, I'll be able to help more." I said plainly getting to my feet.

"Megan, you don't need to be a werewolf any more, your strong enough." Sam said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"You don't get it. I feel helpless, I just want to help like I used to." I sighed looking at Sam.

"You know you'll have to stay here right?" Dean asked and I turned to him.

"Why?" I asked plainly.

"Because it's the second night of the full moon, you might change, and we need to make sure we don't kill you." Dean explained.

"But I want to help." I sighed.

"It's just safer for you to stay here." Sam explained.

"I know... but I can't help feeling responsible for Jonas. If I hadn't chased the real werewolf, he would never of known about Jonas and he'd be safe..." I sighed.

"You can't keep everyone safe Megan, don't' be so hard on yourself." Sam said rubbing my back.

"Yeah ok..." I sighed softly.

* * *

Later that night I was sat in the boys room. Dean grinned at me as he walked in holding chains.

"I always knew I'd get to tie you up one day!" Dean joked.

"Don't push it." I said smiling at him. Dean smiled back and I put my hand out so that he could chain me up. "This is not as much fun as I thought it would be." I joked and Dean laughed.

"Well I could make it more interesting..." Dean whispered in my ear as he finished locking me up.

"I bet you could." I said smiling as our faces were inches apart. We stayed that way staring into each others eyes again.

"Hey, oh sorry." We herd Sam said and Dean moved away with a smirk on his face. "So um you ready to go?" Sam asked Dean looking embarrassed.

"Yeah Sammy, let's get this over with." Dean said picking up his things.

"Are you going to be ok tied up like that?" Sam asked me.

"Sam I'll be fine, there's no way I'll get out, so just hurry up with this, in case I need to pee." I joked a little. Sam grinned at me and nodded.

"Sure thing." Sam said and the pair left. A few hours passed and I felt the full moon rise. All my sense went into over drive, it was like I could hear, smell, taste, feel everything that was happening around me. I had forgotten how it used to feel, the rush I got, the way I felt strong.

"I've missed this so much." I sighed then I caught a scent. Well two scents. It was Jonas and the other werewolf. Then I caught the smell of Dean's blood. It fed a hunger in me I didn't know I had. I started to pull against the chains, all I knew was I wanted to get to Dean. I kept pulling on the chains but it wasn't giving. I smelt a fresh wave of blood, this time I smelt Dean's and Sam's. I knew they were in danger. A new wave of strength passed through me, knowing they needed help gave me this, this boost. I was strong enough to pull through the chains. And once I was out of the chains I was out of there.

* * *

I ran for my life, my heart pounding in my chest as I fallowed the smells. My heart raced as I went round the corner and saw Sam knocked out on the ground, his head bleeding slightly, and the two werewolves fighting, one was trying to reach Dean while the other was fighting him off. I rushed over to Sam and check he was ok, he had a pulse and was breathing. I gave out a small sigh and then moved closer to the fighting werewolves.

"Do you have the blade?" I shouted to Dean. He hadn't noticed me up to that point, but once he saw me he got worried.

"Get out of here!" Dean shouted over the fighting wolves.

"No, do you have the blade?" I shouted back, only this shouting back and forth caught the attention of the two wolves. The wolf after Dean grabbed Jonas by the throat and tossed him into the wall dazing him, then turned and started to move towards me.

"Get out of there!" Dean shouted.

"I can't Sam's knocked out behind me!" I shouted backing away slowly from the werewolf. It bared it's teeth and began to growl at me. "Easy." I said raising my arms. The growl got lower and he dropped his head. "Dean!" I screamed as the werewolf pounced at me, I pulled my arms over my face as I was knocked to the floor, the wolf began tearing into my arms. "Dean help!" I screamed. The wolf stopped clawing me, and as I looked I saw it bat Dean into the wall before it turned back to me to attack me again. "Shit!" I shouted as I saw the blood pour from my arms. Suddenly the werewolf was thrown off me by Jonas. He and the werewolf circled each other and then started to fight. I got up and rushed over to Dean, one of my arms was hurt pretty bad.

"Dean, Dean get up." I said pushing him. Dean stirred and looked at the blood on me.

"You ok?" He asked getting up.

"Been better." I sighed and that's when I herd the awful sound of an animal in pain. I turned to see the werewolf biting into Jonas neck. "No!" I screamed and ran over to try and help Jonas. I started to punch the werewolf to make him let go of Jonas and it worked. He dropped him and turned to me. I stood my ground, the blood dripping from my arm, I knew if I ran, I'd pass out. I glanced over and saw Jonas turn human. "Oh bring it on!" I growled getting mad that this creature had killed Jonas. The werewolf stalked towards me lowering it's head and growled at me. Just before it could lunge at me I saw Dean swing the blade, it cut the head off in one sweep. Dean then ripped it's heart out just to be sure.

"You ok?" He asked rushing over to me as I went dizzy and nearly fell on the ground.

"Yeah, go, check on Sam..." I said and stumbled over to Jonas, falling on my back side as I reached him. I checked his pulse, he didn't have one, but he didn't have the cut on his neck. "You can't die..." I said with a tear rolling down my face. I started CPR and prayed that he would live.

* * *

A couple of days later I was in the hospital having my stitches checked. They were deep cuts, but thankfully I would be ok. After they were finished with me I made my way over to Jonas room. I knocked lightly and walked in. Jonas was laid in bed watching TV.

"Megan! God it's good to see you!" He said with a warm smile. I walked over to him and kissed his head lightly.

"It's good to see you too. How you feeling?" I asked sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Better, the doctors said I died. That, you brought me back to life, I just want to say thanks." Jonas said smiling at me, he took my hand and squeezed it. "And thanks for not telling everyone about my little... problem."

"Jonas, I used to be like you." I said softly.

"A werewolf?" Jonas asked confused.

"Yeah, well I guess you know now we aren't FBI." I joked a little.

"Well all the werewolf killing did kind of give it away." Jonas joked back.

"Yeah well me and my friends, we hunt the bad things. I used to be a werewolf until I died." I said softly.

"Does that mean I'm not any more?" Jonas asked sounding hopeful.

"Well you infected me back in your flat, and since you um died, I lost all of my powers, so yeah I think your safe now." I said softly and watched as the wave of relief hit him. I smiled and he grinned back at me.

"Thank you Megan, you have no idea how hard this has been, I've lived with it for 6 years now..." Jonas looked at me and made a duh face. "Sorry, you probably know better than anyone."

"Yeah, but who cares. Least your free now." I said squeezing his hand a little.

"I guess this means your leaving..." Jonas said with a serious face.

"Yeah... we need to go help others." I said softly.

"Megan, I, " Jonas sighed and blushed slightly. "I've never been so attracted to someone, like I am to you. I can't explain it, but when your around me..." Jonas looked into my eyes and it was my turn to blush.

"I know what you mean... I left it too..." I said trailing off.

"But not with me." Jonas said sounding upset and letting go of my hand.

"No," I said looking away. "I felt the connection with you."

"But it's that Dean guy, right?" Jonas asked sounding less upset.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"You know, I think I'm only attracted to you, because your not letting yourself feel everything you have for that Dean guy. Maybe if you open up to those feelings more, you wouldn't be so conflicted." Jonas said softly giving me a sad smile.

"It's not that simple." I replied getting up.

"I didn't say tell him, just accept them. I hope I'll see you again, even if I'm second fiddle, it's still a hell of a ride." Jonas said with a wink. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well you never know, you might get lucky," I winked back then lent down and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Be safe."

"And you." Jonas said smiling at me.

* * *

A few days later we had pulled over to take a break from the road and just watch the world. Sam was laid on the Impala next to Dean just watching the sky, I was sat crossed legged at the bottom of them on the hood, watching them, watch the sky. They were talking softly and joking, they were acting like brothers. I sat there and watched Dean joked about and pull weird ass faces. _Ok so what do I do now? I'm human, I'm in love with Dean, and I'm pretty sure if I stay with them I'll die or worse... Yet here I am, sat here with them, joking and messing around. And although I know tomorrow might not come, I might never see my brother again, there's no where else I' d rather be. Not now, not with the world ending._ A wave of peace came over me with that realisation and I smiled to myself.

"What you smiling at?" Dean asked looking over at me.

"Just thinking," I said looking at both of them. "There's no where else in the world I'd rather be."

"Amen to that!" Sam said rising his beer.

"Well I'd rather be in Vegas! Show girls! Or the Playboy mansion! Or the Bunny Ranch! Or-" Dean began to rant smiling to himself.

"We get bro, you want to be in the middle of a porno." Sam said laughing slightly.

"Well now you mention it..." Dean said trailing off.

"Ok, I'm officially grossed out!" I whiled shaking my head at Dean who just winked at me.

"You know you love me really!" Dean joked and I held a gaze with him a few more moments than friends should.

"Yeah but I love Sammy more!" I joked and Sam started to blush slightly. We all started to laugh and joke around more.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review it so I know if you guys like the way it's going or think it could be changed to make it better. Thanks Ginkies.


	9. Ex's & Oh's

Sorry it's been awhile but things have been C-R-A-Z-Y at the moment. Big Big BIG THANKS to everyone who have reviewed this or added it to fave's much love to you guys! You all Rock. Also anyone seen season 6 yet? I'm in the UK so haven't had chance, but I can't wait to see it! Hehe!  
*Disclaimer*- I own the original charatcers only, it's a shame, but no one has the perfect life.

* * *

After an hour searching the grave yard we finally stumbled upon Jon Cartwright's grave. It was raining, of course it would rain. _Yeah just typical... raining, cold, what else could go wrong on this hunt huh?_ I sighed then looked around the grave yard for Sam. Sam, the tallest man in living history, stood out like a nun in a brothel. Ok that might not have been the best comparison, but give me a break, I hadn't slept in 28 hours and counting.

"Hey! Over here!" I shouted getting Sam's attention instantly. Sam, feeling as tired as I was, made his way over to the grave throwing down the two shovel's as he reached me.

"Least, once we salt and burn these we can sleep." Sam said half yawning as he picked up on shovel. He wiped the rain off his face.

"Sleep, I've almost forgot what that feels like." I joked sarcastically picking up the other shovel and started to dig up the grave. It took twice as long as it should have because both me and Sam were exhausted. This hunt had been rough, real rough. Jon Cartwright, deceased, had been haunting his wife who had chosen to marry his best friend. The wedding was delayed when Jon attacked the husband to be and put him in hospital. Once he found out we were on his case, Jon had attacked all three of us. Dean had decided to stay with the wife to make sure she wasn't hurt and once she was safe he would come and help with the hunting. Of course it didn't hurt that the wife was stunning, real Hollywood glamour type. I would have normally argued, but I was so tired that I just wanted the hunt to be over. Jon had the bright idea to try and attack us whenever we had tried to get some sleep. Even if we took it in turns playing watch out, Jon still managed to keep us all awake.

"Finally! Grab the salt and lighter fluid and I'll open it up." Sam said tapping the top of the coffin with his shovel. I just nodded climbing out of the grave and made my way over to the bag. I reached into the bag wrapping my fingers around the salt when something pushed me flying backwards into the pile of dirt.

"What the?" I said dusting myself off as Jon Cartwright appeared. "Oh come on!" I shouted as Sam's head appeared from the grave and looked at me.

"That's not good." He said as Jon Cartwright's ghost raced over to Sam and threw him out of the grave and into a grave stone with a thud. I took the salt in my hand and threw it all over the skeleton of Jon before he grabbed me from behind and chucked me into a grave stone. I landed near the bag and managed to pull the shot gun out. I let one shot ring out, dissipating the ghost in seconds.

"Megan, you ok?" Sam asked getting to his feet.

"I'm in ten types of pain, but yeah, you?" I asked grabbing the lighter fluid out of the bag.

"Yeah, I just want to finish this." Sam said as I stood up and chucked the lighter fluid towards Sam, as soon as the bottle left my hand Sam shouted. "Behind you!" I turned to get a backhand to my face, fallowed by a quick disarmament of the shot gun.

"Oh come on!" I shouted well more whined, as the ghost of Jon Cartwright swung out at me and threw me back into the pile of dirt before he started to strangle me. I was fighting him off with everything I had but it was getting hard. My eye sight started to fade and spot when suddenly Jon Cartwright burst into flames. I gasped for breath sitting up to see Sam climbing out of the grave and rushing over to me.

"You ok?" Sam asked bobbling down to my level.

"Yeah, I'm covered in mud, I'm exhausted, I'm pretty sure I have some kind of concussion, and it's raining but yeah I'm ok. Can we go now?" I asked looking up at Sam with an expression of a three year old.

"Sure." Sam said laughing and help me up. We gathered our things and headed to my Camero, where I drove us back to the motel. I had my baby because I refused to let her rust in Bobby's yard.

* * *

I got in my room and went straight to shower. I turned the taps, but nothing happened. No water, nothing. I sighed. "Why? I'm filthy, tired and all I want is a shower? So why?" I said looking up at the ceiling as if it could answer me. I stood there a few moments when I got an idea. I walked round to Sam and Dean's room and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Sam answered the door pulling down his t-shirt.

"Hey, what's? Why haven't you showered?" Sam asked looking at me, his hair was still dripping wet.

"My shower's broken, please can I borrow yours?" I begged feeling pretty crappy. Sam nodded and moved so I could walk in. "Where's Dean?" I asked looking around and not finding him.

"He's making sure Jon Cartwright's wife isn't too traumatised by everything." Sam said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh I just bet he is." I said sarcastically and pulled my towel closer to me. Both Sam and I exchanged a look of 'this is a-typical Dean behaviour' before Sam sighed and looked away.

"Look, I'll go grab us some food, then you can shower in peace." Sam said walking over and grabbing his jacket.

"Thanks Sam." I sighed clutching onto my clean clothes.

"No problem, what do you want to eat?" Sam asked giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Anything, I'm not fussed." I sighed.

"Ok I'll surprise you." Sam said giving me a small smile before leaving. I checked the door was locked and then headed into the small bathroom. It was still pretty steamed up from Sam's shower but I didn't care, I just needed a shower. I closed the bathroom door and took my clothes off, piling them in the corner while I turned on the shower. Being human sucked, all my muscles screamed at me as soon as the hot water hit my skin. If I was a werewolf I would never of had to worry about the ghost choking me out. I rested my head on the cool tiles as the water rushed over my skin slowly relaxing all my muscles.

Being human was a sticky issue with me, although I would have never admitted it when I was a werewolf, I loved the power it gave me, the ability to make a real change. Being human, the most I could do, would never be as good as I was. I longed for the power again, after everything with Jonas, I knew I wanted my power back, I needed my power back. _What is it with me and wanting things I cant have? _I sighed loud and long as if it would push away all my problems, it didn't. I stayed in the shower as long as I thought I could get away with. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a clean towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom and jumped out of my skin. Dean was laid on the bed with his eyes closed.

"So Sammy everything go ok with the hunt?" Dean asked still with his eyes closed.

"Yeah super, where were you?" I asked making Dean jump up off the bed. His eyes watched every soaked inch of me.

"Megan! What are you doing here? In a towel? Wet." Dean asked as his eyes went over me again. I tried pulling the towel up but knew it wouldn't help anything.

"The hunt, the ghost threw me in mud and my showers broke, so I borrowed yours. I just need my um jeans." I said pointing to the jeans Dean was laid on. Dean grabbed them and passed me them.

"There you go..." Dean said holding onto the jeans as I tried to take them off him, his eyes kept watching my every move. I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks." I said tugging the jeans a little and Dean let go giving me one of his famous school boy grins.

"You know, you look really hot like that." Dean said smiling at me.

"Is Jon Cartwright's wife ok?" I asked sounding pissed as I felt. Dean had done next to nothing to help with the hunt, all he was interested in was being around the hot widow who needed a shoulder to cry on, and I was willing to bet Dean was ready, willing and able...Jealousy wasn't an emotion I wore well, and thinking of Dean with another person ate at me. But I knew I had to push past it, it was my idea we split and I had to live with all it came with. Dean lost his smile.

"Yeah, yeah she's fine now." He said in a not so pleasant voice. "Are you?"

"I'm super." I said sarcastically and walked back into the bathroom to change.

"What have I done?" Dean asked through the door as I changed.

"What?" I asked pulling my jeans on.

"What did I do to piss you off?" Dean asked sounding as pissed as I was.

"What makes you think I'm pissed at you?" I asked pulling on my bra and trying to keep my voice plain but I knew the jealously was creeping into it.

"That tone of voice for a start." Dean said still sounding annoyed at me.

"Well maybe I don't like being left on a hunt while you baby sit some bimbo." I said pulling my vest top over me. I herd the bathroom door and I turned to see Dean stood there looking at me. "Dude, small space and ex-werewolf, this is a bad combination." I tried to make it sound like a joke, but it didn't work, being corner made me twice as cranky.

"Are you jealous of me with other women?" Dean asked seriously. He was looking into my eyes searching for something, anything.

"No, don't be stupid." I said trying to make it sound like I didn't care, when I did. I leant on the side of the bath. Dean sat down next to me.

"Oh so am I imagining this jealousy in your voice?." Dean asked still annoyed at me.

"I guess you must be." I said sulking slightly..

"Yeah right, your jealous of me with other women, you still love me." Dean said half joking. I stood up and faced Dean looking into his eyes. That hit a cord in me, one I was trying to fight.

"Yeah I do." I said taking a deep breath. Dean's expression instantly changed into the stone face he gave people when he was thinking thing through.

"You know how I feel about us." Dean said softly, taking my hands.

"Yeah well we both agreed not to let this happen." I said pulling my hands away.

"I know, but it's not that easy..." Dean said looking at my hands "Your always around, always there."

"So this is my fault?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, it's really hard being around you." Dean said standing up closing the small gap there was between us.

"Fine, I'll leave. Go to Bobby's or something..." I said softly shaking my head. "Just for a few days. Until we can work together again."

"Megan, I didn't mean-" Dean started to say.

"No, it might be a good idea to get some space between us." I said and walked out of the bathroom. Dean fallowed me and grabbed my arm spinning me around to face him.

"Don't run away from me." Dean said looking into my eyes.

"I'm not running away, I'm giving us some space, to try and forget about what we were so we can focus on ending the apocalypse." I said pulling my arm free.

* * *

In the morning I packed up my Camero with my things as the boys came out to pack up the Impala. Sam walked over to me giving me the puppy dog eyes from a mile off. I sighed and rested against the ageing paint work of my baby and waited for him to speak.

"So you two are trying the space option." Sam said softly as he came and lent next to me on the car.

"Yeah well, you know how insane your brother drives you, at least I can run away from him." I half joked.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Sam asked looking down at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't know, I need to call Gethin, let him know I wont be coming back to him. Then I guess I need to take some time to figure out a way of being here, and not being obsessed with your loser brother." I joked as Dean came out and looked at us both. Sam laughed and I poked my tongue out at him.

"Just don't make it too long." Sam said standing up from my car and pulling me into a bear hug. I hugged back just as tight and smiled as we pulled apart.

"I promise to be back, before you have the urge to kill him." I said making a scout sign.

"Be safe." Sam said giving me the big puppy dog eyes. I just nodded as Dean walked over to me, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm always safe, anyway, I'm staying with Bobby, nothings going to happen with ironside around." I joked. Sam glanced at Dean and walked over to the Impala. I gave Dean a weak smiled and he returned it.

"Don't be gone too long." He said softly.

"I wont be." I said and pulled him into a hug. "Keep safe, stay out the paths of all the angles."

"I'll keep Sammy safe, don't worry." Dean said as we pulled apart.

"Keep yourself safe too. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." I said and felt my stomach turn. Good byes were difficult, even more so when their with an ex. I took a deep breath and pulled my key's out of my pocket. "Well I'd best get off, if I want to reach Bobby's tonight." I said softly.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Drive safe. Call me when you get..." Dean let the words drop off. "Call Sam, let him know your safe."

"I will. Bye Dean." I said softly and climbed into my car. I turned the engine on and let it roar a little. Atreyu started to blare out of the radio and I turned it down.

"See you later." Dean said stepping back so that I could turn the car around and drive off. I nodded to him and drove off, never looking back in the mirror... ok I looked back once, I was human after all.

* * *

When I pulled up to Bobby's house it must have been nearly 2 am. There was lights on downstairs but other than that there seemed to be no signs of life. I got slightly concerned when I pulled the car up the drive and got out without so much as a welcome. I pulled my handgun out from the glove box and slipped it down the back of my pants. I walked up the steps of the front porch and knocked on the front door. _If I was a werewolf I could smell if something was up..._ I waited a few minutes and got no answer. I tried the door. Sure enough it was unlocked.

"Bobby? You in here?" I shouted as I opened the door and pulled the gun from my back. I looked around the house and it was silent. Bobby was no where in sight, that made me nervous. I couldn't see any signs of a fight, but what if the angels had taken him? They wouldn't leave any signs they had been. Being completely irrational I decided to check out the upstairs. I worked my way through the rooms, clearing them as I went. I reached the final door on the first floor and opened it, gun aimed. In the bed was a figure though in the dark all I could make out was that it was probably male. With my free hand I flicked on the light.

"Who are you?" I asked as the guy in the bed whined, turning to face me, the sheets slipping down his naked chest as he sat up, raising a hand to shelter his eyes from the light. Blonde hair flopped over his hand and went in all directions.

"Megan? Megan is that you?" The guy asked. It took me a few seconds to realise that the blonde mass of hair was Payton. A friend I met at Bobby's nearly a year ago.

"Payton? Where's Bobby?" I asked lowering my gun as he brushed his hair out of his face. He'd let it grow since last I saw him, it looked good, not many men can pull off the longer hair and still look kick arse.

"What? He was downstairs last time I saw him..." Payton glanced at the clock his blue eyes catching in the light. "Must have been an hour ago, we sat up drinking for a while."

"Well he's no where in sight. Got any idea where he'd be?" I sighed leaning on the door frame.

"None." Payton sighed then a smile crossed his face. "So why are you here?"

"I needed some space. Things with Dean were getting-" I slapped my hands over my mouth. Payton's smile grew a little more. "You son of a bitch!" I said shaking my head.

"I've learnt how to control it now." Payton said grinning at me like he was three. When I first met him, Payton had learnt he had the power of auto-suggestion, he could make you answer any question, do anything he wanted you to do, just with words. It was amazing, he was powerful, and now he knew how to control it, he was deadly.

"Payton, your going to get yourself killed doing that one day!" I said sighing.

"Come on Megan, you gotta admit, I'm better at it now." Payton said moving slightly so he could rest against the headboard.

"Yeah, but your still a pain in the arse!" I joked walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed facing him.

"So you and Dean still having problems..." Payton said rubbing his eyes, two small oceans flashed at me as he rubbed the sleep away. I liked Payton's eyes, I'd never seen a blue quiet like them.

"Yes Payton, we're still having problems." I sighed rolling my shoulders. "But I'm here to give us some space, so the problem will go away."

"You know I'm going to have to meet this guy one day." Payton said with a laugh. I turned to him confused. "Well he's got you all twisted up, and I never thought you to be the puppy love type." He laughed. I grunted.

"It's not puppy love." I grunted shaking my head. "It's nothing. Not any more."

"What do you mean?" Payton asked sitting forward so he was with arm's reach to me now. I turned my body fully so I could talk to his face.

"I... I broke up with Dean for good." I said softly. Payton rubbed my arm and gave me the puppy dog look I was used to seeing on Sam's face.

"I'm sorry. Are you going to be ok?" Payton asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah." I stood up. "I'll be fine. I'm going out to look for Bobby, want to help?" I asked feeling like I had over shared with Payton. But that was the thing about him, whether you wanted to or not, he had a way of making up open up, and that wasn't all supernatural.

* * *

Payton got dressed and we started to make our way through the junk yard searching for Bobby. There was no sign of him. After an hour of searching we decided to call it a night. I grabbed my bags from the car and crashed in one of the spare rooms. In the morning I woke to hear Bobby yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Which eijet left their car in my damn drive?" Bobby's voice seem to bounce off all the walls. I grabbed my clothes and threw them on, before walking to the top of the stairs and seeing Bobby in his wheelchair looking up at me.

"Good morning to you too Bobby!" I said slightly sarcastically. Bobby just looked at me blankly as I made my way down the stairs.

"Just what the hell are you doing here girl? Are those two ejiet's with you too?" Bobby greeted me as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"No Bobby just me." I sighed as Payton started to walk down the stairs. Bobby glanced at Payton then motioned for me to fallow him into the kitchen.

"Just why are you here girl?" Bobby asked looking at me confused. I sat on the stool and smiled at him. Bobby just continued to stare at me.

"I..." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I needed some space." I said softly.

"Space? What from the frigging apocalypse?" Bobby barked making me look up at him.

"What no!" I said shaking my head. "Like I could run away from it if I wanted too..." Me and Dean had decided not to tell Bobby much about the future, especially not that I had seen it too.

"Well then why are you here girl?" Bobby asked again, sounding a little impatient.

"I needed to get away from Dean. He was driving me insane." I said shaking my head. "What's up with you?" I asked.

"What?" Bobby asked confused.

"He's been like that since I got here." Payton chimed in as he walked into the kitchen.

"I have not." Bobby said grumpy with both of us. Payton glanced at me and I nodded.

"Ok, fine. So where were you when I got here last night?" I asked as Payton started to make us all breakfast.

"What are you my mother now or something?" Bobby snapped.

"Whoa! Peace! I was just wondering, it was late, I just thought you'd be home." I said softly raising my hands up.

"Yeah well I don't need anyone checking up on me." Bobby huffed and went out of the room. I turned to Payton who was making eggs.

"What's up with him?" I asked throwing my thumb in the direction Bobby left.

"I honestly don't know." Payton sighed. "I've asked, a few times now. He bites my head off too. I don't want to use my gift on him..." Payton sighed and looked into the eggs. "He's changed since he's been put in that chair."

"Don't you think I've noticed. But, I've never seen him this... low." I struggled to put it into words. But before my eyes I had seen Bobby wilt and become this shell, this angry, bitter shell of a man. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. _Maybe we would all be better off if the world did end..._

* * *

Later that day I moved my Camero into the back of the yard and decided to do some work on it. Nothing much, clean the engine, tune it up, just things that took the whole day to do. I need a distraction from Dean, but I wasn't ready to ring Gethin and tell him I was staying on the road. Messing with my baby seemed like the best idea. I worked on the car most of the day and only when the light started to fade did I call it a day. Payton had been out to annoy me once or twice but mainly he left me alone. When I walked into the kitchen I over herd Bobby talk to someone on the phone.

"You say, you can win back years in the poker game? No! No I wasn't planning on playing, I ain't that dumb. Yeah, I know. But what's the catch? Nothing? You sure?" Bobby sounded a little too interested in this poker game. "Yeah, well I'll get someone to check out that town, we might find them, who knows. Yeah, yeah you too. Bye."

I walked into the living room and gave Bobby a small smile as he put the phone on the side, my hands were covered in oil.

"Hey, how's things?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Dandy, why?" Bobby grunted at me.

"Was that a hunt?" I asked glancing to the phone.

"Yeah it was a hunt, the boys will be closer to it, thought they could check it out." Bobby said watching me fold my hands over my chest.

"What's the deal?" I asked ignoring the stains I was getting over my white t-shirt.

"Some poker game, you win, you get years back. Lose and..." He trailed off and pushed the chair past me. "Payton's out getting dinner, wash up. He shouldn't be long."

"Sure thing Bobby." I said walking up stairs to change and wash up. Bobby seemed too keen on the hunt, but he said he would send the guys. _Is he planning something? Why do I get the feeling he is... but he wont play in the game, will he? _I thought as I washed up.

* * *

After dinner I sat in Bobby's living room flicking mindlessly through books when Payton walked in, he'd changed his clothes, he was wearing dark jeans and a deep blue t-shirt, he was holding my jacket. I looked up at him from my book with raised eyebrow.

"Just a drink. Come on, you look like you need some fun." Payton said with a small smile.

"Pay, I don't know... I'm happy sat here reading." I said softly.

"One drink, I swear, just one." Payton said passing me my jacket. I grabbed it and pulled it on as Payton's grin got wider.

"Just one drink." I said pointing my finger at him as he nodded. Payton was pushing me out the door when Bobby rolled around the corner.

"Hey Bobby! We're going for a drink, want to come?" Payton asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"No, no I'm waiting to hear back from the Winchesters. See if they found the damn demon card game or not." Bobby sighed. "You kids go have fun."

"You sure Bobby?" I asked as Payton pushed me towards the door.

"Go, you deserve one free night." Bobby said nodding. Before I could say any more Payton had pushed me down the stairs and towards his Jeep.

* * *

Payton drove us to a small bar not too far from Bobby's house. It was a local bar and we stood out like the out of towners we were, but never the less Payton ordered us both a beer and we sat in the back enjoying the drink.

"So, how come your back at Bobby's?" I asked taking my bottle off of Payton as he sat down. Payton let out a long sigh and smiled.

"Now I thought I said you needed fun. My reason for being at Bobby's ain't going to make this a fun night at all." Pay said easing off his jacket.

"Fine, but I think it's only fair, you made me tell you..." I said trailing off and taking a swig of the beer.

"Fine, my luck is running out." Payton said softly. "This apocalypse thing, it's getting to everyone. I was in a small town just outside D.C, when a fit of the crazies hit. They all thought sacrificing a couple of virgins would stop the apocalypse. I didn't agree. I started to convince," Payton used air quotes for convince. "People that they didn't really want to kill the virgins. I dunno, maybe I got sloppy, maybe it was a demon, but someone caught on to my abilities and started to cry witch. They chased me out of town, pitch folks all the way." Payton sighed, looking away.

"Did you manage to save the virgins?" I asked softly. Payton looked up meeting my gaze, sadness rushing to the surface, I knew he didn't have to say anything else.

"I... I went back, but some of the people, they caught me, broke my arms. Beat the crap out of me. But I got out of town as fast as I could. Went to Bobby because I didn't know who else to turn to." Payton said softly. "Damn apocalypse." He added squeezing the bottle tighter. I knew Payton maybe a year, although we rarely saw each other, we had kept in contact through e-mail, and not once had I seen him anger, or hurt. He was always this bold, laughing guy, confident and cocky, it was so strange seeing him... human. I reached out and put my hand over his, rubbing it softly.

"It's ok, we'll find a way to stop it." I said softly looking into his blue, blue eyes. Something clicked in Payton and he was suddenly the old cocky guy I knew.

"Enough of this talk. How about I get us some shots?" He said with a grin. I smiled and shook my head.

"No way Jose!" I laughed, but he was already getting up and heading to the bar. We drank a couple of shots each and a few more beers. Neither of us were too drunk, but we probably wouldn't pass a breathalyser. We agreed to stay away from the topics of relationships and the apocalypse. Instead we traded goofy stories of hunts gone strange, or jokes. We talk about normal things, mundane everyday things, and I guess to most they would be boring, to us, it was freedom.

"Ok, ok, ok I need to ask this... it's driving me insane." Payton said raising his hand slightly.

"What?" I asked smiling at him.

"Are you still a wolf?" Payton asked smiling at me it was clear Payton was more drunk than I was.

"No. Not any more. Why ask that?" I asked confused picking my beer.

"Good, that's good." Payton said smiling at me, and pointing one finger which waved slightly.

"Pay?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's just wolves are mono mona monagamoose, monogamous!" Payton said trying to say the word properly.

"So are human beings." I joked.

"Yeah but you already said you were free ,single and hot!" Payton said winking at me.

"No chance." I joked as I finished my drink.

"Yeah, yeah yeah..." Payton laughed.

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's head home." I said getting up and pulling on my jacket.

"Home is where the heart is." Payton said swaying slightly as he pulled on his jacket.

"Sure mate, but home also has beds!" I said walking round to him and laughing softly.

"This, this is true. To bed!" Payton said putting one arm around my shoulders and pointing to the door with his other arm.

"I think I'll drive." I said fishing the keys out of his pocket before we walked out the bar. Payton didn't argue.

* * *

We were driving back when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and saw Dean's name flash up. I grunted and put the phone back. Payton noticed.

"Why aren't you talking to him?" He asked swaying slightly in his seat.

"I just want a clear break. So I can fight the feelings I have for him." I sighed softly.

"There's no such thing as a clean break." Payton slurred. "Best you can hope for is they move on and you can move on. There's no easy way to do it. Just gotten put your face game on and get out there." Payton said pointing into the darkness.

"Easy for you to say, your not trying to move on from the love of your life!" I joked.

"No. That's true. But!" Payton raised his finger to the air. "I can make people move on, I don't need space. One touch... poof. They feel happy to move on. I can move on and it's win, win."

"Are you serious?" I asked glancing at him.

"Yeah." He hick upped.

"You can help people move on. Just like that. No pain, no baggage?" I asked glancing at him again.

"Pretty much. But don't be getting any ideas! I am not doing it to you or Dean! Nope! I only use my gift for the needy, your not needy. Your a pain in the ass most of the time, but not needy!" Payton said resting back into the chair.

"Gee thanks Pay!" I joked shaking my head.

"Your welcome!" Payton said with a small smile. "Anyway, if it's true love, your not meant to move on... its the whole idea." Payton said and drifted off into a deep sleep. I sighed and glanced at him once more.

"Yeah well why cant the universe make one exception, just this time?" I sighed.

* * *

I drove in moderate silence on the way back to Bobby's. My phone rang again, it was Dean so I just ignored it, and Payton kept mumbling words and smiling. I had little doubt what he was dreaming about. I was driving close to Bobby's when I spotted his van parked outside a grave yard. I decided to check it out. I pulled over and got out of the car. I only had my family knife on me for protection. I walked to his van and checked, there was no sign of him, it had to mean he was in the grave yard. I made my way inside and looked for Bobby, I found him at the far end. I started to make my way over to him, as I got closer I was him talking to the grave.

"I just don't think I can go on any more honey. It's so damn hard being stuck in this damn contraption everyday, seeing good men, friends dying. Two boys, the Winchesters, god knows I feel like father to those boys, but now... I know they'll be the ones who end the world. I love the eijets, but I just wish I could take them out of the firing line. I'm so damn useless here. What can I do? Read the signs of trouble and hope some other young hunter can take it on. It ain't right! I should be out there, fighting." He let out what sounded like a muffled cry, then cleared his throat. "I wish I could just be with you again, be the man I were when you were alive. Run the junk yard and you'd bake. God I miss you." He voice broke down into sobbing, soft sobbing, that if I hadn't seen it I would never of believed it came from Bobby. "I... just wish. Every night I come... just... hoping..." I decided to leave him alone. I knew if I walked over to him now, he'd be pissed, he needed this, this way to vent. I respected that. I made my way out of the grave yard as silently as I could. When I got back in the car Payton opened his eyes.

"Why we stopped?" He asked looking outwards and then turned to me. "You crying?" I hadn't realised but, listening to Bobby had brought me to tears too. I wiped my face.

"Got something in my eye, needed to pull over." I lied wiping my eyes.

"Oh... ok." Payton said softly and fell back to sleep, as I drove back to Bobby's house.

* * *

In the morning, well closer to the afternoon Bobby shouted for me and Payton. We were both slightly hung over but made our way to the kitchen to see Bobby sat there with a bag packed.

"What's going on?" Payton asked leaning on the side, he was pressing a glass of cold water against his head.

"I'm leaving, the boys need my help on the hunt. I wont be gone long. But don't break anything!" Bobby said looking at Payton more than me.

"You want one of us to tag along?" I asked before stretching.

"No sleeping beauty, its ok, I've got it." Bobby said sarcastically, it made Payton giggle, I glanced at him and shook my head.

"Fine. Ironside." I muttered.

"I herd that girl!" Bobby said seriously.

"You started it." I said plainly.

"And I'm ending it. Now you got my number, if anyone shows up for me, call, don't want to be letting in some eijet now do we?" Bobby said glancing at both of us as if to say he had enough idiots in the house already.

"Yeah we know the drill." Payton said as we moved out the house and Bobby's van.

"Say hi to the guys for me Bobby." I said softly as I closed the van door.

"I will. Look after each other." Bobby said starting the van. "And don't break anything!" He said before driving off.

* * *

The next couple of days we spent lazing around the house, reading or watching TV. Sometimes I worked on my Camero, other times we went out for a drink. As the days past, I thought less and less about Dean. Not to mention he stopped calling me. I started to think maybe I was doing the right thing by giving us both some space. I was sat on the hood of my Camero rewiring my EMF reader when my phone rang again. I looked down to see Gethin's number.

"O'Connor." I said putting the stuff into my lap.

"Megan, it's Gethin. I've not herd from you in a while." Gethin said plainly.

"Yeah, yeah the hunts have been coming thick and fast." I lied. I didn't really want to talk to Gethin, I didn't think he would or could understand, my choice.

"Yeah well I need an answer Megan. When are you leaving them?" Gethin sound his usual arrogant self. I let a sigh out.

"Gethin, I'm not-" I started to say.

"Karl died because of them. Do you remember?" Gethin's words shot straight to my heart. "Karl went to the Church to save you. He saw the car outside and raced in. He knew you were with them. He died because you were with them Megan." He hissed.

"Gethin... I..." Tears were rolling in down my cheeks. I knew exactly why my best friend had died and I sure as hell didn't need anyone to tell me why.

"Megan, your going to die if you stay around them! Face the truth! They get people killed!" Gethin barked. I jumped slightly.

"Gethin... I can't." I wept softly.

"Megan O'Connor I am telling you right now, pack your bags and tell me where you are!" Gethin barked again.

"Gethin." I said softly.

"Damn it Megan! You bloody tell me where the hell you are and I swear to God if you think I'm going to let you stay with those-" The phone was suddenly taken out of my hand. Payton had seemed to appear from no where.

"Hey who am I speaking to?" Payton asked pulling me into a hug.

"Who the hell is this?" Gethin snapped.

"I asked first." Payton said in his cockiest voice.

"Gethin O'Connor." Gethin said plainly.

"Well Gethin O'Connor, I'm a friend of Megan's and I don't like seeing her cry. Tell me why she's crying." Payton said still rubbing my arm softly.

"She's crying because she knows she's partly to blame for our best friend dying. She knows if she stays with the Winchesters she die too." Gethin replied, sounding surprised at his own words. I twigged, Payton was using his power, getting Gethin to talk.

"And what do you want from her?" Payton asked.

"I need to know her location." Gethin answered.

"Why?" Payton asked.

"Lucifer needs to know where she is. He promised me the right to kill Dean Winchester if I found out where she is." Gethin said and my blood ran cold. I blinked in shock. _He couldn't have just said..._

"What?" I asked softly. I couldn't believe my ears.

"You what?" Payton asked shouting down the phone. Gethin repeated himself. I snatched the phone off Payton.

"You never wanted me safe! You just wanted revenge!" I shouted. I couldn't explain how angry I felt. My own brother was betraying me to the Devil just so he could kill Dean. The Devil was playing him for all he could. "You bastard! You self centred bastard!" I screamed down the phone. I was fit to burst.

"You never understood. Karl was more family than you! How could you know! You were with them. They poisoned you against me! Your my family! You were meant to be at my side! Not that bastards!" Gethin shouted back at me.

"Don't you dare even think about calling me or trying to find me again!" I screamed. "I hope to God you weren't stupid enough to make a deal with the Devil! He will kill you Gethin!" I growled.

"Fine! I'll just find him the old fashioned way! Be seeing you sis!" Gethin growled back and hung up. I dropped the phone to the floor and crumpled into a heap. Payton pulled his arms around me and carried me back into the house where he placed me on the sofa.

_How could my own brother betray me? How could he do that? What did I do to him to force his hand? Why? He was meant to be family. Family looks after one another. This isn't right... oh god. Lucifer's going to kill him when he finds out Gethin can't locate me or Dean... _I burst into fresh tears. I may have hated Gethin for what he did, but I never really wanted him to die. He was the only family I had left. I don't know how long I had been crying but it drained me, my voice was horse and my body heavy from exhaustion. Somehow I slipped into a dream.

_

* * *

_

I was laid on the bed looking out into an endless nothing. I couldn't cry any more, there was no tears left inside me. Nothing was left. Too many people had died, Gethin would just be the next name on a list that would just grow and grow. I blinked and suddenly Gethin was stood at the end of my bed.

"_Gethin?" I spoke softly moving forward. Gethin gave me his cocky grin._

"_Hey Meg." He said gently._

"_What, what are you doing here?" I asked confused._

"_I don't know really, thought maybe you'd tell me where you were." He said sitting at the end of the bed. Something about him just seemed off, something was out of place with him. But I didn't know what._

"_I'm in my head, I'm dreaming." I replied pulling my feet under me. "This is just a dream."_

"_Is it?" He asked and turned to look me in the eyes. That look, that wasn't Gethin._

"_Who are you?" I asked calmly._

"_You know who I am sis." Gethin replied and winked at me. I nodded slowly._

"_Lucifer." I said softly and as if my words were a key Gethin changed into Lucifer._

"_Right you are Megan. Your very clever you know, more than you let on." Lucifer said smiling at me._

"_Where's Gethin?" I asked moving as far away from him as I could._

"_He's dead Megan, I had to kill him." Lucifer said reaching out to touch me. I jumped off the bed and backed away from him._

"_You had to kill him?" I asked fighting the lump in my throat._

"_He didn't keep his side of the agreement. He grew a conscience, wanted nothing to do with me. He wanted to keep you safe." Lucifer said shaking his head. "The fool."_

"_When, when did you kill him?" I asked screwing my hands into fists._

"_A few weeks ago now. I tried to use his voice, but you just wouldn't budge." Lucifer said standing up and walking towards me. I shook my head._

"_You killed my family. All of the dead. All so you could get your hands on me?" I asked feeling the surreal calm that came whenever I entered a fight._

"_You're special, you know that," Lucifer said standing inches away from me. "I need you so much as I need Sam."_

"_You can never have me, or Sam." I growled. "We're going to kill you, and make sure you never, ever, see the light of day again." _

"_No, I hate to be awkward here, but your really not." Lucifer laughed. Anger built in me, like a flame racing through my body. It felt so familiar and distant at the same time. "You should hold onto that anger, it'll come in handy when Eve takes you over."_

"_Pass this onto Eve for me." I growled and punched Lucifer with everything I had, all the rage, the grief, the hatred I had inside me for Lucifer and Eve. He actually took a step back, I had cut his lip, not by much, but enough that he bled. He looked as surprised as I was. A small smile passed over my lips. "Be seeing you." I said and woke up._

* * *

I was curled up next to Payton, he was just sat next to me with his arm wrapped around me looking out into the nothing. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly with a shudder. Payton noticed and turned to me.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked softly moving so that I could sit up. I nodded softly. "Are you sure, you don't look so hot."

"Yeah Pay, I'm just..." I took a deep breath and let it out. "My brothers dead." I said softly.

"Just because he was dealing with the Devil doesn't mean-" Payton started to say.

"No, no he's dead Payton. Lucifer killed him." I said softly curling myself up, like it would help me feel better.

"What? How do you know?" Payton asked softly.

"Lucifer told me himself. In my dream." I said coldly. I felt numb, like when you've been out in the cold too long and you can't really feel anything. But at the same time, I felt something else, I felt at peace. Like I could accept Gethin was dead, but that it was ok, that he was ok, safe somewhere else. It was hard to explain. I turned to see Payton sat watching me patiently and I felt another wave of peace wash over me.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said softly. I remember feeling peace wash over me before, but that was from Castiel.

"Are you, no forget it, I'm insane." I said standing up and shaking my head.

"Am I what?" Payton asked confused. I laughed.

"I'm going insane, don't sweat it Pay." I joked feeling an idiot for even thinking it.

"No go on, ask me." Payton asked and something in his voice seem to change, he was smiling at me, eager to hear my insane rantings. I shook my head again and dropped my head, I took a breath and looked up to see Payton sat there waiting, smiling at me.

"Don't call me crazy, because trust me, I know I am." I said walking back over to him. "But, and remember, I'm grieving here, are you an angel?" I asked clapping my hands together. Payton smiled grew.

"Hell Megan, I know I'm hot, but angel? Come on." Payton laughed. I started to blush.

"Yeah crazy, I know, don't need to tell me." I said shaking my head.

"I'm an Arch-Angel." Payton suddenly said. My head shot up in his direction and my mouth fell wide open.

"What? You're a what?" I asked speechless.

"An arch-Angel, my names Raziel, but it's so dated, so I chose Payton, easier to say don't you think?" Payton asked standing up.

"Do, do you work with Zachariah?" I asked backing up towards the door, I knew I couldn't out run an angel, but I could and would try.

"That idiot! No!" Payton huffed out. "He's stuck so far up his own ass, I'm surprised he has time to hunt down you and Dean."

"Then... then why are you here?" I asked still easing my way to the door.

"Megan stop trying to run off, you couldn't out run me anyway." Payton laughed and sat back on the edge of the bed. I stopped moving, but decided it would be best to stay where I was, out of reach of an angels. "Look, I know all about this war between my brother's. It's always been Michael against Lucifer, neither of them would see eye to eye, even before he was cast down. I always tried to stay out of it, see to me, the humans were more important. You guys, you have such potential, if only you could access it. So much raw power in the original thoughts you have. I used to spend millennia at a time sat listen to my father talk, I'd jot down his words, his thoughts, putting them into a book. I wanted you humans to understand the power you had within you, I tried giving it to Adam, but some of my brothers got annoyed and took it off him. Thought it was stupid to give you beings the key to the universe. Dad didn't think it was stupid though, he gave it back, but by then, humans couldn't understand what I wrote. Bad handwriting I guess." Payton let out a small laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Does God know about the apocalypse?" I asked relaxing slightly.

"Yeah about Dad..." Payton sighed. "Remember when I told you his luck had run out?"

"Yeah." I said softly.

"I can't find him. I tried at first, looked everywhere in Heaven and Earth I could think of, but I lost him. But before I could look elsewhere I herd the rumblings of Lucifer and Michael. I decided it would be better if I came to Earth, tried to get some of you beings to realise the power you had with, to fight, to stop this stupid war before it tears your home apart like it did mine." Payton sighed shaking his head. "I gave you the power to hurt Lucifer."

"You mean in my dream? You helped me punch him?" I asked confused.

"Yeah," Payton looked slightly embarrassed. "He's my big brother and if he knew I'd done it. He'd probably kill me for it. But I can sense how much he wants you as a vessel. I might not be able to stand up to my brother, but there no reason why I can't help others stand up to him." Payton laughed a little and so did I. It was almost like talking to my baby brother Doyle, he was always getting his own back on Gethin by setting him up or using me to stand up for him. I sighed and sat on the bed next to Payton.

"You know, one day, you might have to stand up to him. You might be the only one left who can." I said softly.

"I couldn't. I could never hurt my family, no in the way you intend to hurt him." Payton sighed.

"I understand, I couldn't kill my brothers either." I said softly. "But Payton, you know once he's done killing us, you'll be next. Right?"

"Yeah I know. But I know more about this universe then nearly anything in creation, I can hide." He said glancing at me.

"You can't hide forever." I said softly looking into his ocean blue eyes and now seeing them move like waves in an ocean.

"I know, but I'm gonna give it a go anyway." Payton joked. We sat there in silence for a few minutes when a thought crossed my mind.

"Do you know any way to hide Dean from Zachariah's reach? Well actually both Dean and Sam from all angels?" I asked softly.

"I know pretty much everything. I'm the nerd of the family." Payton laughed. "But whatever Castiel did to them, has kept them off all angel radar. He's done as much as I could to keep them safe, since they insist on fighting this."

"Do you think we can stop the apocalypse?" I asked plainly.

"Now that's one thing I can't tell you. But if you'd let me, I could give you something that might help..." Payton's eyes went cold.

"What is it?" I asked. Payton got up and I followed him to his room where he went in his bag and pulled out a angel blade.

"This will kill most angels, and it hurts us Arch-Angel's. Wont kill us, but will do damage. I... I wish I knew another way to stop them hunting you guys, but..." Payton sighed and looked at the silver blade in his hands, catching the light in it.

"I wish this never happened too. Least then all I'd have to worry about was being a werewolf." I said seriously. "Back then I thought that was the worst thing that could happen to me. Man was I wrong." I joked a little. Payton looked up at me.

"Maybe with this, you could return to those days, when things were so much simpler for all of us." Payton said passing me the blade. I smiled at him.

"Here's hoping." I said softly.

* * *

Payton decided that he would stay with me, until I was ready to go back to Dean and Sam. He was determined to teach me as much as he could about Lucifer and Michael in that time, in hopes that it would help. He was right, he was a nerd, a big nerd. Granted from his appearance you were more like to mistake him for a rock star than an genus, but he was a bright angel. He asked me not to tell Bobby who he was, and I agreed. We both thought Payton could help more if people thought he was just a human.

Amongst the things Payton taught me, was how to fight. How to fight smarter. Yeah it sounds strange, smart fighting, but I understood and picked it up fast. We were practising it when Bobby got back from the hunt with the boys.

"Now remember, clear your head of thoughts, don't think what the next move will be, but feel the next move." Payton said as we stood in the back yard. We'd been sparing for hours. Payton gave me a stick instead of the blade, just in case I stabbed him. I liked the fact he thought I might actually be able to land a punch on the angel. I was in my shorts and vest top and Payton was down to his jean's, we were both sweating and roasting, but neither wanted to stop. We knew how important this training was.

"Dude you are sounding more and more like Bruce Lee." I joked bouncing on the spot.

"Who do you think taught him?" Payton joked.

"No way." I said with my mouth open. Payton laughed.

"Of course not! But I did plant the idea in his head." Payton said and swung at me. I jumped back out of the way only to have him sweep my feet from under me. I landed on my back and before I had time to react Payton was on top of me fighting for the stick. He was stronger than me but still in male body, I kneed him in-between his legs and watched him roll off of me.

"Ouch!" He whined.

"Sorry, but you left me no alternative." I joked getting to my feet and putting my hand out to help him up.

"Thanks." Payton said still sounding sore. I pulled him up, but as he got up, he brought his arm out and clothes lined me to the floor. "But angels don't feel that kind of pain." He laughed grabbed my stick. I wrapped my legs around his arm and threw him over me so he landed behind me with a thud. We both got to our feet at the same time.

"What you two up to?" Bobby asked as he came around the side of the house to see Payton in an arm lock, while his legs were locked around me.

"S'up Bobby?" Payton asked smiling and trying to wave with the hand I had locked.

"How was the hunt?" I asked sounding a little out of breath, Payton was squeezing enough to keep the air out of me.

"The hunt went well, will you two quit that so I can talk to you properly?" Bobby grunted shaking his head at us. We both nodded and untangled ourselves. I stood up and brushed the dirt off myself, as Payton messed with his hair.

"How are the boys?" I asked softly as we all made our way into the house. Bobby glanced at Payton and he took the hint and left us alone. I sat at the table and Bobby sat next to me. "Are they ok?" I asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, they are ok. Sam is a hustler at poker, don't play the boy." Bobby joked.

"I'll remember that." I said with a small smile. "How's Dean?"

"He's good. But," Bobby put his hand over mine. "It's obvious to the world he needs you girl. Even if your both just going to pretend not to have feelings for each other. He needs you are."

"Thanks Bobby." I said softly smiling at him.

"Told you so." Payton said appearing at the door.

"What? When?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"When we were drinking, told you, you can't fight true love." Payton joked before walking into the kitchen. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

Hope that you liked it, please review and let me know what you think , thanks =)


	10. Changing Channels

Hey everyone! A big thank you yet again for all who read these, and review them. It's good to know I'm doing this right!  
*Disclaimer*- I own nothing but the orginial Characters found within this story.

* * *

"So how are you guys doing?" I was laid on my bed talking to Sam. I was still staying with Bobby and Payton. I was strangely at peace over my brothers death, but I knew that was more to do with Payton than anything. Bobby had told me everything that happened on the hunt with the boys and I rang Sam to check they were ok.

"Well apart from Dean being worried he'd live to be the whinny old guy he was, yeah things are fine." Sam joked. "How are you doing?" I had explained to Sam what had happened with my brother, everything. I had also made Sam promise to leave the details about the Devil out when he told Dean. It was something I didn't want him to know, Sam understood.

"Taking it a day at a time. I know Gethin's somewhere a hell of a lot more peaceful than here so it helps." I said softly running a hand over my hair.

"Yeah, you just need to hang it there." Sam said softly. "How's Bobby holding up?"

"He's been better since he came back, still grumpy at times though. I'll keep an eye on him for you." I said softly. I herd some noise in the background from Sam.

"Hey Dean, yeah. I'll ask." Sam covered the mouth piece but not very well. "Dean wants to talk, is that ok?" Sam asked nervously.

"Sure, put him on." I said softly. I knew sooner or later we'd have to talk, so eventually I could go back and help them face the apocalypse. I herd the phone being passed over then Dean saying something to Sam, although I couldn't hear this time. There were still some things Dean knew how to do better than Sam.

"Hey," Dean said softly. I smiled, damn it I smiled.

"Hey stranger, how are you?" I asked making a mental note to slap myself later for the feeling that one word stirred in me. My heart was racing slightly, and I could hear it pound.

"Way better now. Man if you saw me a week ago, there would be no issue about us. You would have run a mile." Dean joked. "I had like, like age spots, and wrinkles, and like all these weird gassy pains..."

"Thanks for the mental image there." I joked screwing up my eyes as an image of Dean as Grampa Simpson popped into my head, and let me tell you, it wasn't a pretty picture.

"Yeah well..." Dean said letting the sentence fall off. There was a silence where neither of us really knew what to say. All I herd was Dean soft breath as my mind raced to think of something to say. The silence seem to last a life time, it was awkward, so of course it felt it lasted that long. "Hey, I'm sorry about Gethin, Sam told me what happened." Dean said breaking the silence.

"It's ok." I said softly as my heart raced to the break in the silence. "Maybe he's better off where he is anyway."

"Maybe." Dean replied and a new silence fell upon us.

"Well this is awkward." I joked and herd Dean laugh.

"Yeah, really awkward." Dean laughed. "You working on anything at Bobby's?" Dean asked making the conversation start up again.

"Training with a friend who's stopping over at Bobby's. How about you? Got a hunt?" I asked smiling to myself softly as the tension and awkwardness started to slip away and we were talking like two normal people.

"Yeah actually, remember when all the practical jokes were killing people?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and it was actually Jessie." I replied. I hadn't herd or seen Jessie since he disappeared that night, but I was still hoping that one day, he'd find me or someone to help him control the power he had growing inside him, I just prayed that person wasn't the devil.

"Yeah," Dean sighed. "Well we think we might have found the Trickster, Sam wants to make a deal with him, get him to help us. I'm not so sure..."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"He can't be trusted. He's a Trickster, he jokes about everything." Dean said plainly.

"Sounds interesting." I said pondering the idea of a Trickster helping us out. "Let me know if you need any extra help." I said softly.

"We will, look I'd best go. We're going to check out somewhere it might be." Dean said sighing.

"Be safe then, and call when you're done." I said softly.

"We will, talk to you tonight. Bye." Dean said laughing slightly.

"Bye." I said and hung up.

* * *

The rest of the day was full of jobs Bobby needed to do but couldn't be arsed to do. Like going into town and grabbing some shopping. I dragged Payton along with me because I was bored and for an angel, he was actually a real fun guy.

"So what else do we need?" Payton asked as we carried the shopping to his Jeep. I had wanted to take my Camero, but Payton refused to get in 'that rust bucket', his words, to which I had punched his arm, hurting myself more than him, but the jester was there. I grabbed the list out of my pocket and looked.

"Hmm...we need more rock salt and that's it." I said as Payton took the bag off me and loaded it into the boot. "You know for an angel, your really human." I joked. Payton turned to me and flashed me a grin that would make the grumpiest person smile, and did, I saw Bobby smile more than once when Payton cracked a joke.

"Yeah I know. But I've been here a while, bout 200 years or so." Payton said locking the car as we walked to the general store.

"Has God been missing that long?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, well at first he would go for 10 years or so, but then it took him longer and longer to come home. Finally he just didn't. But no one has the perfect home life do they?" Payton said with a small smile. As we walked to the store a bunch of teenage girls walked past us giggling and eyeing up Payton. He smiled at them and set off a whole new chorus of giggles.

"You know they all fancy you right?" I asked as he held the door to the general store for me to walk through.

"Oh yeah I know. Why do you think I chose to look this hot?" Payton joked fallowing me in. I laughed at him as we got the salt, the cashier was an older woman, who couldn't keep her eyes off of Payton as we bought the salt. She was practically drooling. When we got back outside we continued to talk.

"Can you actually... you know?" I asked feeling some heat rush to my cheeks.

"Intercourse?" Payton asked plainly. I coughed with the bluntness of his voice.

"For a guy that's been here awhile you sure don't know all the colloquialism's." I said shaking my head. "But yeah that is what I'm asking."

"I don't know... I've never really tried. No one here takes my breath away." Payton said pondering the question some more as we climbed into his Jeep.

"Here? So is there someone up there who takes your breath away?" I asked as he started to engine, I pulled my sunglasses on because the sun was blinding, of course it didn't affect Payton.

"Maybe, but that's none of your business!" Payton said poking his tongue out at me. I laughed shaking my head a little.

"You know about me and Dean, I only think it's fair." I said smiling at him.

"Tough. How are you and Dean anyway, still finding it hard to be around him?" Payton asked. I sat there and thought about it for a few minutes. I wanted to be around him, I knew that much. I knew how painful it was not to be around him. But at the same time I knew that if I stayed around him for too long I want more than just friendship, I want him. Not just some of him, but all of him. I also knew that I probably wouldn't get all of him, that even if by some miracle we stopped the apocalypse we wouldn't be together at the end of it... it's hard to explain. I just knew. I let out a very heavy sigh.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard, no matter how long I stay away, it'll be hard." I said softly sinking into the seat as much as I could.

* * *

That night I didn't get a call off of Sam or Dean. I figured that the Trickster was giving them more of a run around then they wanted. The day after I still hadn't herd anything. I decided to call them. I got no answer. This was unusual for them, it made me nervous. Payton had tried to keep me busy so I didn't worry too much. But whatever I was doing, it was always there in the back on my mind, that something was wrong.

"Keep your guard up." Payton said swinging at me, I dodged but missed his fist by a hairs breath. I turned my body left just in time to get a knee to my guts, I doubled over and fell to the floor catching my breath. Payton brought a fist down and stopped it inches away from my head. "You're not focusing." He sighed then dropped his hand open to help me up. I took it and he helped me up.

"Just let's keep going." I said taking a few steps back and raising my fist's. "Let's go, come on." I jumped up and down. Payton nodded and took a few steps back. A small smile crossed his lips.

"Alright, you wanna go? Let's go." Payton said and started to fight me again, not holding anything back. But he was right, I was being distracted. We had been fighting for about twenty minutes, I had barely survived. But like everyone who gets distracted in a fight, I paid for it. I blocked Payton's high attack only to have him leg weep me then go to punch me in the face, he stopped with his fist hovering over my face, I could feel the warmth from his hand.

"How can I train you when your so distracted?" Payton asked dragging me to my feet. I brushed myself down and shook my head. I was mad at myself for being distracted, mad for being hurt, and mad because I knew I should have been fighting better than I was.

"I can't help it." I sighed being annoyed. "I'm worried about the guys, about Dean."

"You really got a thing about that guy haven't you." Payton laughed, I looked at him and he grinned at me. He knew how I felt about Dean, he understood.

"Yeah, I know. It sucks." I sighed shaking my head, and brushing the dirt off my jeans. "I can't train anymore, it's all I can think about." I huffed.

"Alright, we'll stop your training. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get Bobby to check some things out, see if he can find them." Payton sighed and lead me back into the house.

* * *

The next morning I went down for breakfast after a night not sleeping. I laid in my bed trying to think what might have happened to the guys. It was nothing good.

"Hey Bobby you herd for tweedle dee and tweedle dumb?" I asked walking into the kitchen the next day, it had been three days since I had herd from them and I was starting to get worried. Payton was stood in the kitchen making breakfast, and passed me a glass of juice.

"No... not for a couple of days now. But they're on a hunt, they probably just forgot to call, you know what those eijets can be like." Bobby said sounding cheerful. I sighed and sat the table.

"Yeah, maybe... could you call them though, just in case." I asked Bobby smiling sweetly. Bobby smiled back at me.

"Sure." He said grabbing the phone and dialling one of their phones. Payton came over and put three plates of pan cakes out, one for each of us and sat next to me.

"Dig in." Payton said nudging me slightly, but I was too busy watching Bobby.

"Hey Sam, it's Bobby call me when you get this." Bobby hung up and dialled the next number and waited.

"He's not going to answer either." I said softly and Bobby looked at me as voice mail clicked in. Bobby hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Look, they might be busy, there's no reason to worry girl. Eat up, and if your really bothered bout them take Payton and check it out." Bobby said before eating his food.

* * *

We ate up and then packed up Payton's Jeep. I wanted to take my baby but Payton didn't trust it, so we flipped a coin. I still think he used his angel powers on it. We drove to where the guys had been and started to snoop around. I started with the Sheriff's office while Payton checked out the motel's.

"Excuse me Miss, but who did you say you were again?" The Sheriff asked me looking confused.

"Miss Amanda White. Look, I gotta be honest with you Sheriff, the two FBI guy's that were here, well you might have noticed they weren't what you would expect from the Federal Bureau of Investigations now were they?" I said smiling sweetly, I had a skirt suit on, with my hair tied into a bun and glasses on. I was aiming for hot librarian, and from the way the Sheriff's eyes continued to dart to my chest it was working.

"Well honestly no, but I just thought they were strange because they were from the big city." The Sheriff replied smiling back.  
"Sadly that's not the reason. See the thing is, I'm meant to be watching them, checking that they are working within the regulations," I leaned closer and whispered. "We've had some complaints about the tall one," I moved back as the Sheriff nodded. "Well I'm charged with watching over them and filling out an assessment of how they do. Only they went and left me in a gas station two days drive from here!"

"How could they!" The Sheriff said sounding disgusted with them, I had to bite my lips to hide a smile.

"I know. Well never mind I found my way here, but I was just wondering if you could tell me what they did and where they were staying?" I asked sweetly battering my eyelids. Sure enough the Sheriff told me everything. Right down to the fact the 'small one' was giving him attitude over how he ran his investigation. After I got all the information I needed I left, called Payton and met up with him at the motel they were suppose to be staying at.

"Which room?" I asked as Payton walked out of the motel office. I sent pretty boy angel in because the manger was a forty year old woman.

"23, plus I got her number." Payton said waving a piece of paper around. I rolled my eyes as we walked over to the room.

"You know your not to call, so why take the number?" I asked confused as we reached the door. I tried it but it was locked.

"For fun. Hey I don't see their car in the lot. They must be out, right?" Payton asked turning to me as I pulled out my lock pick. "What's that for?" He asked shocked and slightly upset.

"Picking the lock, now keep look out and tell me if anyone's coming." I hushed pushing Payton to look forward.

"This isn't very legal." Payton whined as I picked the lock.

"Well it's not nice taking people numbers when your not going to call either, we all have our crosses to bare." I huffed as I unlocked the door. I walked in and pulled Payton in behind me. We looked around the room, there was the guys clothes bags and wash bags around. But nothing else, except some wood shavings on the floor. I bent over and took a look at them.

"They did say they were hunting a Trickster, right?" Payton asked as I looked at him. He was looking at a police scanner.

"Yeah, why what you thinking?" I asked moving over to the scanner. It was just static playing.

"What if the Trickster tricked them into a hunt?" Payton asked. I sighed and sat in the chair next to the table.

"Well if that's the case, they would probably be caught in some kind of trick world I'd imagine. I honestly don't know. I've never faced a Trickster before." I sighed again, as I started to worry about what was happening to the guys. Payton looked at me and sighed.

"I can't sense them, but without knowing how they feel now Castiel has masked them, I wouldn't know anyway. Your best bet is calling him, asking him to help you out." Payton said softly.

"Are you wanting to be around for that call?" I asked looking up at Payton. He nodded.

"It would be for the best, an Arch Angels power might be just what you need to trap this Trickster." He sighed. I got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for the help." I said still hugging him.

"I just hope it does help, and that Castiel can understand why I'm doing what I'm doing." Payton said smiling as he pulled out of the hug.

"I'll back you up angel boy." I said smiling.

* * *

I wasn't sure Cass really understood mobile phones, he always seemed grumpy when he answered.

"_Hello?_" Castiel asked.

"Cass, it's Megan, I need your help." I said softly.

"_Where are you?_" Castiel asked, I told him where I was.

"It's about Sam and Dean." I said down the phone.

"What is the problem?" Castiel asked appearing in the room, still talking down the phone. I hung up and turned to him. He was staring at Payton.

"Hey bro." Payton said raising his hand to Castiel.

"Raziel, what are you doing on Earth?" Castiel asked walking over to him.

"Castiel, it's been a long time." Payton sighed. "I've been searching for our father. I know you're looking too."

"Have you located him?" Castiel asked sounding eager to know.

"Sorry bro, I've searched Heaven and Earth, best I can figure, he doesn't want to be found..." Payton glanced at me. Castiel fallowed his gaze.

"You know he is an Arch-Angel?" Castiel asked looking at me.

"Found out a few days ago. He's been helping me, training me up." I answered clapping my hands together.

"How?" Cass asked turning to Payton.

"You know me bro, I know everything... pretty much." Payton said spreading his arms out and letting out a small chuckle. "Like if you tell me the spells you used to hide Sam and Dean I can help locate them."

"That's impossible, I've hidden them from all angels." Castiel said shaking his head.

"Not if you actually sat and listened to Dad, he knows enough tricks to hide anything, including himself from everyone, if he wanted to. Plus he told me how to get past some of the Nokian Magic's." Payton said sounding slightly too nerdy for his usual self.

"Very well. What is the problem?" Castiel asked looking at me.

"They're missing. They came here to hunt a Trickster, but that was three days ago, no one here's seen them for at least two. I'm worried and we need some help." I explained.

"Do you know where they were last seen?" Castiel asked.

"Not really, that's why I need to know what spell you used, so we can track them." Payton explained.

"I am not... comfortable, giving you the spells." Castiel said glancing at Payton.

"Is this to do with the book again?" Payton sighed.

"You had no right to give the book to Adam." Castiel said plainly. Payton let out a loud sigh, it sounded like this was on old argument.

"Man! Cass I thought you were cool man, your out here helping the humans, what do you think I was trying to do?" Payton said waving his arms around. "I just wanted to help them."

"It was not your place to give that much power to the humans." Castiel said plainly.

"They need help. Look at the mess they've got themselves into now without him here to help them along!" Payton started to raise his voice.

"We had our orders, they shouldn't be given too much power, it will kill them." Castiel said plainly.

"Kill them? What do you thinks happening here? It's the freaking apocalypse, you can't get much more dead that this!" Payton shouted shaking his head at Cass.

"Guys! This is not helping me find Dean and Sam!" I shouted stepping in the middle of them both. The pair glared at each other then looked at me.

"Your right, we need to find them." Payton said looking at me. "Can you at least sense where they've been?" He asked looking at Castiel.

"I can." He simply replied.

"Fine, well... if we can't track them, maybe we could track something else..." Payton said looking at me.

"The car's gone. Best bet would be to find that first then-" I started to say.

"I know where it is. I will take you now." Castiel said walking towards me.

"Whao! Let me get some ammo and things in a bag first! We don't know what we're walking into." I said throwing my hands up. I gathered some things and let Castiel zap me to where the car was, Payton fallowed me. We were outside a warehouse, I went over to the car and checked her out. It gave me a minute to catch my breath, I hated being zapped places.

"They are not in the car." Castiel said standing by the door of the warehouse.

"Yeah I know Cass, I was just checking it out." I sighed and walked back over to him. "So you think they're in there?" I asked pointing my thumb out towards the warehouse.

"I believe so, there is some magic inside it." Cass explained.

"Its really powerful magic, I've not felt magic like this in... a very long time." Payton said raising his hands as if he could feel it.

"Let me guess, the only way to find out if they're in there for sure, is to go in." I sighed.

"I'm afraid so." Castiel said plainly and opened the door.

"I can't go in there." Payton suddenly said.

"Why not?" I asked turning to Payton.

"I just can't... I'll wait out here for you to return." Payton said softly. Castiel watched us, he stared at Payton for a few moments then nodded walking into the warehouse.

"Super." I sighed fallowing him in.

* * *

I blinked and suddenly I was in Scooby-Doo. I was dressed in a orange skirt, socks and jumper, with matching glasses and shoes. I looked around and I was surrounded by Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo.

"So this is the plan gang." Fred said looking at us, well more at Daphne. She in return was giving him google eyes. "We'll use Daphne as bate, while Shaggy and Scoob get the ropes, when the ghost tries to grab Daphne I'll jump out and grab him, you guys tie him up and Velma will start the conveyor belt so the ghost wont have any where to go!" Fred said smiling.

"What the?" I said but before I could finish everyone was walking off in different directions. I looked around clueless. "Cass? Cass you here?" I shouted looking around but found no one. Before I knew what was happening everyone was moving. I walked over to some control and waited. Daphne was stood playing with her dress when a dude in a bed sheet crept up behind her and grabbed her flipping her over his shoulder.

"Oh no help!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Now!" Fred shouted from somewhere and ran out to tackle the guy but Shaggy and Scooby threw the ropes at the same time. They tangled in Fred and the ghost started to run away. I hit the switch and watched as the mass of ropes, people and dog, moved faster than the ghost and managed to smash into him, making everyone fall to the floor in an tangled heap.

"You've got to be kidding me." I sighed as I walked over to the pile. Press appeared from no where and a crowd formed around us. Fred pulled the 'ghost' to his feet as some random dude came to stand next to us.

"Ship yard Ghosty Beard is in fact-" Fred said pulling off the hood of the ghost.

"Me!" The guy under the hood said and everything froze, except me and him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked looking at the guy.

"Well now your an unexpected guest in this little show, wait, wait... I know who you are!" He said pointing his finger at me.

"Well that makes one of us, who the hell are you? And where's my friends?" I asked, I had no weapons, nothing to fight with and I was stuck in a orange skirt. I wasn't happy.

"Now come Megan, there's no need to be like that." The guy said in a patronising tone.

"Just who the hell are you? And where the hell are my friends?" I asked poking his chest.

"You are feisty. I like it." He said winking at me. "If you want to find your friends your gonna have to play the game, and since your a late comer to it, I'll explain the rules. One- play your role." He said and shut up.

"What's the other rules?" I asked plainly.

"Just that, play the roles your given." He said simply.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"I'm the Trickster." He said with a wide grin before disappearing like static on a TV. Suddenly everything was moving again.

"Scooby dooby doo!" The dog said and everyone laughed. I was still confused about why I was here and how I was going to reach Sam, Dean and Castiel.

* * *

Suddenly everything changed again. I was now sat on some sofa with a blonde bimbo looking at me and flashing her hair around. It was clearly fake hair, to match everything else which was fake on her, but I didn't say anything.

"So like yeah that's how I wrote my song about being broken hearted." She said chewing some gum like a cow. I looked around and the sign behind me said 'The Megan' it looked like a chat show, which meant I needed to ask questions. I sighed and turned back to the blonde.

"So how much of your songs do you actually sing?" I asked plainly.

"Huh? Like all of them silly." She slapped my leg. I let it go. This time.

"Yeah but how much of it is synthesised to make you sound good?" I asked plainly, her eyes went wider and she didn't know what to do.

"Um.. Mm Mm." She said going redder and redder. I turned to the camera.

"We'll be right back after these messages." I said with a smile.

* * *

The next place I was stood at the top of a run way in heels so tall I made Sam look small, wearing a blue bikini. Someone pushed me forward and I nearly fell over. I wobbled my way down the catwalk, stumbling slightly and waited with my hands on my hips while a panel of people were looking at me.

"Now Megan that walk just screamed inexperienced to me!" A guy said in a camp voice then clicked his fingers.

"Megan, I must say, you're improving as this goes on, your a lot more expressive with your facial features." Another guy said.

"Megan, I want you to pose for me, think sexy," The woman in the middle of the panel said trying to look sexy. "Think wild! Think Wild Sexy!" She said and everyone on the panel agreed. I rolled my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" I sighed.

"Now Megan if you want that prize of meeting your friends, you really need to throw yourself into this!" She said talking and bobbing her head as she spoke. I let out another sigh. I took a deep breath and posed.

"More sexy!" The camp guy shouted at me,so I tried more sexy.

"More wild, let me hear you roar girlfriend." Someone else shouted.

"Grr." I said in a flat tone.

"Louder!" The woman shouted.

"GRR!" I shouted back. _God I feel like a total tool..._

* * *

The next place I find myself I'm not dressed in much more than the bikini I had on moments before, only this time I'm walking to a ring. The guy beside me grabbed my hand and raised it as the ring announcer called.

"And their opponents, the team of Eve and El Diablo!" The guy shouted down the mike and the crowd went crazy. The guy dressed in red plastic toruses picked me up and onto the apron then jumped up to my side.

"You're up first!" He whispered before pushing me into the ring. I looked and in the opposite corner was a woman dressed in even less than me with a pair of fake wings on her back. The crowd cheered more as the bell rang. I had no idea how to wrestle, I only knew how to fight. She ran at me and speared me to the floor before she started to lay punch after punch on me.

"Hey back off I don't know what I'm doing!" I shouted pushing her off me.

"Take it easy, Eve, just wrestle!" The ref said as I got to my feet.

"Wrestle?" I asked looking at him before the woman drop kicked me to the floor again. I grunted and pulled myself up. "Wrestle... ok." I said plainly. I ran at the ropes and used the momentum I had to clothes line the woman. I was surprised it worked, but kept going. I climbed up the turn buckle and jumped off the top, copying the moves I saw when I caught wrestling on TV. I started to do more moves and soon the woman was laid on on the matt. I climbed the turn buckle on last time and jumped onto the woman and pinned her.

"One, Two, Three!" The ref counted and everyone cheered.

"And your winner is Eve!" The announcer shouted and El Diablo raced over and lifted my arm, dragging me around in a circle. My body aches and I was out of breath, they say wrestling is fake, well even if it is, it still takes a hell of a lot out of you!

* * *

I blinked and once again, everything had changed. Although for the better. I was stood looking at a 'crime scene' next to Sam and Dean. It looked like they hadn't noticed me. They turned around and I was stood there.

"Megan! What, what are you doing here?" Sam asked looking at me, then my chest. Dean was just looking at my chest. I was wearing a very low cut white shirt, short tight black skirt and it looked like I had a magnum gun.

"Oh great!" I sighed and looked at the guys. "Trust me, this is the most I've been wearing so far." Dean's eyebrow went up.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here, did you come with Cass?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Yeah walked in the warehouse, then boom. I'm here, no Cass, no you guys, just a freaky guy and less and less clothes as time went on." I sighed. "What's happening?"

"The Trickster, he wants us to play our roles." Sam explained, Dean was still looking at my chest and smiling.

"Yeah he said that to me." I turned to Dean. "Hey, hey, eyes up here!" I said clicking my fingers and pointing to my face.

"Huh what I was miles away?" He said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we now?" I asked looking around. Before anyone could answer a guy walked up to us.

"So what do you think?" He asked looking at all three of us.

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think!" Dean snapped.

"Um can you give us a sec please?" Sam asked and the guy walked off.

"You gotta calm down." Sam said putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night!" Dean complained pulling off his sunglasses. "You know who does that? No talent douche bags. I hate this game, I hate that we're in a procedural cop show. And you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like 300 on television and they're all the freaking same. It's oh, _a plane crashed here_, oh shut up!" Dean ranted. I tried my best not to laugh.

"You need to calm down." I said letting out a small snigger, Dean glared at me.

"Hey!" Sam said looking out into the crowd of people in the distance.

"What?" Dean grunted.

"Check out sweet tooth over there." Sam said pointing to the guy who had walked over to us, he was sucking on a lolly pop.

"Think that's him?" Dean asked as we watched him.

"Just um fallow my lead." Sam said putting his sunglasses back on. We swaggered over to the crime scene and started to look at the body.

"You are, you ok?" Lolly pop guy asked Dean.

"Yeah," Dean looked away. "What we got?" He was acting like that Cane guy out of CSI Miami, it was a good impression.

"Well aside from the ligature marks around his neck," Lolly pop guy said bobbing down over the body. Dean took his sunglasses off. "He appears to have a roll of quarters jammed down his throat." Someone passed me a camera, so I started to take photo's flipping my hair around as much as I could.

"Well I say," Sam said doing the same impression and took his glasses off, "Jackpot." Lolly pop guy gave a small laugh.

"Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen, there." He said pointing with his lolly pop. I took a few photo's. Dean picked a stick up and poked the wound slightly.

"Well I say," He put his sunglasses back on. "No guts, no glory." And looked away. These had to be the worst one liner's I had ever herd. Lolly pop dude laughed again.

"Get that guy," Sam said putting his sunglasses back on. " Some Tums."

"Gutter ball." Dean said. I just continued to take random photo's, praying they quit with the one liners, only lolly pop dude just kept laughing. Dean walked around behind him.

"Good one guys." Lolly pop dude said and turned to face Dean. Dean stuck him in the heart with the piece of wood he'd been holding. Lolly pop dude started to choke and fall to the floor bleeding. Someone started to laugh from behind us, both me and Dean turned to see the cop laughing at us.

"You got the wrong guy idiot!" The police man changed into the guy I saw in the scooby-doo thing.

"Did we?" Dean asked plainly. Sam stabbed him through the heart and everything changed.

* * *

We were stood in the warehouse with this guy, I guess the Trickster, dead on the floor.

"Where's Cass?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know, but let's get the hell out of here." Dean said as we walked out of the warehouse. The guys went straight to the car, but I stopped and looked around for Payton. I couldn't see him anywhere. Something about the Trickster freaked him out, so much he wouldn't come in to help.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked from the car. I looked around once more. _Maybe he just got spooked..._

"Nothing, never mind. Let's go." I said climbing into the back of the car. We got back to the motel and I sat on one on the beds while Dean freshened up.

"I'm worried man, what that s.o.b did to Cass." Dean said from the bathroom. "You know, where is he?"

"Maybe he got out and need to bandage up?" I suggested. Dean came out wiping his face, he looked around the room.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked looking at me. I got up and looked around.

"No idea... I swear he was just here." I said clueless.

* * *

We decided to go look for him. Dean called his phone while we walked to the Impala. Dean only got his voicemail. He gave me a worried look.  
"Sam, it's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean asked as we climbed in. He hung up his phone.

"Dean?" We both herd Sam's voice. Dean looked around the back seat. I looked upwards. I got no idea why, but it felt like a good idea at the time.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Sam?" I asked too as we looked around.

"Where are you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." We looked at the direction the voice was coming from, it was the car. Sam had turned into KIT from Knightrider. "Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster."

"Ok, so stake didn't work, so what? This is another trick?" Dean asked as he drove the car. I was slightly freaked out by it all.

"I don't know, maybe the stake didn't work because it wasn't a Trickster?" Sam suggested.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You herd Cass, he said this thing was too powerful to be a Trickster." Sam said.

"Yeah, when we got to the warehouse he and Payton both said there was some strong magic around it." I said softly.

"Who's Payton?" Dean asked confused. I shifted in my seat slightly. I didn't want to tell the guy about the arch-Angel, I don't think they would have trusted him. Most angels we met were trying to kill us or in Dean's case force him to say yes to Michael.

"A friend, Bobby sent him with me to look for you two." I said avoiding his gaze. I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling the whole truth. I think Dean realised because he stared at me.

"Well the point is, it might not be a Trickster." Sam said again.

"Yeah, did you notice the way he looked at Cass, almost like he knew him." Dean said looking forward again.

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer." Sam added.

"So what? He's an angel?" I asked confused.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said shaking his head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think I know what we're dealing with." Dean said plainly.

* * *

We parked up in a park. Dean went to the boot to get some things out, I got out the car and tried to call Payton.

"_S'up you've reach Payton. If you're a hot girl and I gave you this number, press one. If you're one of my old hunting buddies press two and I'll call back as soon as humanly possible. Beep._" I sighed and hung up.

"Dean." Sam said.

"What?" Dean shouted from the boot.

"That um feels really uncomfortable." Sam said. I shook my head slightly. Dean slammed the boot shut. "Ow!" I stroked the door.

"Poor Sammy." I laughed. Dean walked past me.

"You sure this is going to work?" Sam asked.

"No but I've got no other ideas!" Dean said walking to the front of the Impala. "Alright you son of a bitch! Uncle!" Dean shouted to the sky. "We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?" Sam asked.

"Wow Sam, get a load of the rims on you!" The Trickster said walked over to Sam.

"Eat me." Sam said sarcastically dry. The Trickster whistled and walked to stand in front of me and Dean.

"Such a shame to see you in that much clothing." The Trickster said winking at me. I stepped forward to punch him but Dean held me back. The Trickster smiled at me again as I glared at him. "Ok guys, ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast, no bodies going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." Dean said point to the car.

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." The Trickster said plainly. This time Dean started to step forward and I pulled him back. The Trickster sighed and clicked his fingers. Sam walked out of the Impala.

"Happy?" The Trickster asked looking at Sam.

"Tell me one thing," Dean said. "Why didn't the stake kill you?"

"I am the Trickster." He replied.

"Or maybe your not." Dean said. Sam lit a lighter and threw it to the floor. A ring of oil burnt around the Trickster. "Maybe you've always been an angel."

"A what?" The Trickster laughed. "Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake kid?"

"I'll tell you what, you just jump out of the holy fire, and we'll call it our mistake." Dean said smugly. The Trickster laughed a little but then went serious and suddenly we were back in the warehouse, for real this time. He started to clap.

"Well played." Trickster said. "Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well you might say, we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean said with a small grin.

"Where'd I screw up?" Trickster asked.

"You didn't. But no body gets the jump on Cass like you did." Sam said watching him.

"Plus the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean said plainly.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"Well call it personal experience, nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean explained.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sleepy or douhcy?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel ok, they call me Gabriel." The Trickster/Gabriel said.

"Gabriel, the arch angel?" Sam asked, then it clicked in my head. Now I knew why Payton didn't want to be in here. He didn't want to face one of his brothers, on of the seven arch-Angel's.

"Guilty." Gabriel said plainly.

"Ok Gabriel, how does an arch angel become a Trickster?" Dean asked.

"My own private witness protection." Gabriel explained. "I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little of the world. Until you two screwed it all up." Gabriel pointed at Sam and Dean.

"What did daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagan's?" Dean asked.

"Daddy doesn't say anything, about anything." Gabriel said plainly.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked. "Why'd you ditch?"

"What do you blame him?His brothers are heavy weight douche nozzles." Dean said.

"Shut your cake hole." Gabriel grunted at Dean. "You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, and my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other, tear at each others throats. I couldn't bare it, ok? So I left, and now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it." Sam pleaded.

"It can't be stopped." Gabriel replied.

"You want to see the end of the world?" Dean asked.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other over again thanks to you two! Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." Gabriel shouted.

"It doesn't have to be like that." Sam said. "There has to be some way to pull the plug." Gabriel laughed.

"Oh, you do not know my family! What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers who loved each other, and betrayed each other. You think you'd be able to relate." Gabriel said to the guys.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think, you two are the vessels?" Gabriel asked. "Think about it. Michael the big brother, loyal to an absent father. Then Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of daddy's plan. You were born to this boys. It's your destiny, it was always you! As it is in heaven, so much it be on earth." Gabriel raised his arms then lowered them to our level. "One brother has to kill the other."

"So what the hell are you saying?" Dean asked.

"Why do you think I've always taken an interest in you? Because from the moment dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all going to end with you. Always." Gabriel explained. The brothers looked at each other.

"But you can change your destiny, fight it." I said looking up at Gabriel.

"You know, your a lot like Eve. She was stubborn too." Gabriel said pointing a finger at me. "All stubborn and determined. It was one of the reason's Lucifer liked her. She knew her own mind and acted on it. Even when it went against what my father said."

"I'm not Eve." I said plainly.

"What? You've never done something your daddy didn't want you to do?" He asked staring hard at me. I glared back.

"They wont give into your brothers and I sure as Hell wont be letting Eve inside my skin." I growled slightly. Gabriel laughed.

"You just keep that stubbornness, Lucifer's going to love that." He said and lost his smile. "Get it through your thick skulls, it will always, always be you..." I looked away and shook my head.

"No." Dean said turning to Gabriel. "That's not going to happen."

"I'm sorry, but it is." Gabriel said plainly. He stared at Dean and sighed. "Guys, I wish this were a TV show, easy answers, ending wrapped up in a bow. But this is real, and it's going to end bloody for all of us. That's just how its gotta be."

* * *

"So guys, now what?" Gabriel asked. "Stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" We all looked at each other.

"Well first of all you need to bring Cass back from where ever you stashed him." Dean said plainly.

"Oh am I?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, or we are going to dunk you in some holy oil, and we are our going to deep fry ourselves an arch angel!" Dean said. Gabriel looked at us all then clicked his fingers. Castiel appear just behind us, he was beat up but alive.

"Cass you ok?" Dean asked as I walked over to him and held him up.

"I'm fine." Cass said out of breath. "Hello Gabriel."

"Hey bro, hows the search for daddy going? Let me guess, awful." Gabriel jibbed.

"Ok we're out of here." Dean said. "Come on Sam."

"Um ok. Hey guys!" Gabriel started to shout after us. "So what? Huh? You going to leave me here forever?" Sam started to fall Dean to the door and I was helping Castiel walk. Dean stopped at the door and turned to face Gabriel.

"No, we're not, because we don't screw with people the way you do." Dean shouted back to Gabriel. "And for the record, this isn't about some prize fight between your brothers, or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you, being to afraid to stand up to your family!" Dean walked over and hit the fire alarm making the water pour from the ceiling. "Don't say that I never did anything for you!" Dean shouted and walked through the door. Castiel took a long hard stare at Gabriel until the flames died out and he vanished. I helped Castiel out and saw Payton stood waiting for us. I walked over to him.

"Hey you ok?" Payton asked looking at me then glancing at Castiel.

"You knew he was in there, didn't you?" I said softly so the boys wouldn't hear me. Payton shrugged his shoulders. "You knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I didn't know which brother was in there. You had Castiel, I thought he could keep you safe." Payton replied dropping his head. "I couldn't face my brothers, I can't hurt them..."

"I.. I understand, but you should have warned me." I sighed as Dean walked over to us.

"Hey." Dean said plainly watching Payton.

"Dean, Payton, Payton, Dean." I said introducing each other.

"Oh, so your Dean." Payton asked with a smile shaking Dean's hand.

"I guess I am." Dean said a little confused.

"Megan's told me about you, good to finally meet you." Payton said plainly.

"Well Megan's told me next to nothing about you." Dean said glancing at me.

"I bet." Payton said looking at me.

"Anyway... maybe we should get out of here." I said walking to the Impala.

"All that stuff back there do you think he was telling the truth?" Dean asked as he walked over to the car.

"I think he believes it." Sam replied standing by the car.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"The only thing we can do, fight." I sighed. Everyone went quiet, as if fighting just wasn't enough of an answer to the question.

"I'll tell you one thing, right about now I wish I was back in a TV show." Dean said breaking the silence.

"Yeah me too." Sam replied as we all climbed into the car.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I know I missed a big chunk of the funny stuff, but really that wasn't all this ep was about. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review!


	11. Who You Gonna Call?

The Real Ghostbusters! Sorry I've not updated I had some issues with my internet so that's why you get two updates in one day!  
*Disclaimer*- I don't own the supernatural guys, nor have I ever, or will I ever own them. (Unfortunately!) Original Content is owned by the author (me!). Enjoy!

* * *

We drove back to Bobby's on the way there I kept catching Dean watching me and Payton talk, I ignored it, but he was watching us. When we got in Bobby had shouted at us all for going off half cocked. We just stood there and took it, honestly we probably had, but we got everyone back. Later I was in my room packing up my things when Payton walked into the room.

"Hey." I said softly folding some clothes.

"Hey, so..." Payton said swinging his arms around.

"What's up?" I asked putting the clothes in my bag.

"I'm going be heading out soon." Payton said smiling at me. "Just wanted to say thanks, and be safe."

"What? Are you running out on us?" I asked turning to face him. "Cos I mean if you are... think again! I.. I am no where near ready to take on an angel with the blade yet! And, and, and what about all the info you could give us? The secrets to the universe and all that!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. Payton stood there and laughed at me.

"Dude you really need to chill out more." He said grabbing my arms and pulling them down to my side.

"You can't leave, you're one of the strongest allies we have." I said shaking my head.

"Megan," Payton let go on my arms. "You know I can't stay, sooner or later you'll run into more of my brothers. I cant risk it. I wont risk it." He said seriously. "Plus, you know, you're not that bad with the blade, I don't think I could teach you much more." He smiled.

"I bet there is loads you could teach me." I sighed.

"Well yeah I could," He laughed. "But I'm not going to." He grinned.

"You are a jerk." I said pushing him softly.

"Ouch, words hurt too." He laughed pretending to be hurt. I rolled my eyes at him. "Ok, ok fair enough, those words didn't hurt so bad. But, come on, I need to go keep searching for my dad. He has to be out there somewhere. Maybe if Castiel will let me, I could help him search. Together, like family should be." Payton said looking into my eyes. I knew he was right, plus if an Arch-Angel was helping to find God, that had to help our chances?

"Yeah, you should keep looking." I said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Just, I don't know, keep your phone on you. Just in case I'm stuck in the middle of no where and need some angel assistance." I half joked and looked up to see Payton smile at me. We looked at each other for a few minutes, just looking into each others eyes. Payton was the first angel that really understood humanity, he understood because he was more human than any angel I'd met.

"You know, it's ok to say you'll miss me." He said in his usual cocky tone. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my room.

"Yeah I'm really going to miss not getting hit on and then having to drive your drunk arse home cos you get more wasted then me!" I joked.

* * *

I walked Payton to his Jeep and helped him place the last of his bags in the boot. They were heavy and I started to wonder what angel's carry around with them.

"I think you forgot the sink." I joked as I closed the boot to the Jeep. "What the hell do you have in them?"

"Well you've got to be prepared." Payton joked slipping his sunglasses on, he looked more like a rock-star than a hunter or an angel. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well whatever it is, I hope it helps you find him." I said softly.

"Thanks Megan." Payton said flashing his million dollar grin at me. "I really mean it, for everything."

"Huh? You're the one who's helped! You taught me to fight and to punch Lucifer in the face! Gotta say that has been the highlight of the apocalypse for me." I said laughing a little bit as I lent on his Jeep.

"Yeah, it did feel good didn't it?" Payton laughed leaning next to me. We saw Bobby and Dean come out of the front door.

"Keep in touch Payton! Let me know if you hear anything!" Bobby shouted from the porch.

"Yes sir, I will keep you in touch, promise!" Payton shouted back.

"Can't you do something about his legs?" I whispered to Payton.

"Only if I want everyone to know who I am, I'm sorry Megan, I can't." Payton sighed. "Thanks again Bobby for all the help!" Payton shouted to Bobby before turning to me.

"So... this is bye?" I asked smiling at him and shoving my hands into my pockets.

"More like, catch you later." Payton grinned. I laughed.

"So what? Angel's don't do goodbyes?" I asked shaking my head.

"No, if this ends badly, I'll see you soon, if it ends well I wont see you for a lifetime. But either way, I'll see you again." Payton said smiling. "Maybe I'll buy you a drink up there."

"Yeah, maybe I'll let you." I laughed again and pulled Payton into a tight hug. "I really hope you find him."

"So do I. So do I." Payton said hugging back. He pulled out of the hug and looked at me holding my arms. "Man, I wish you could see the way you look to the angel's, you're so beautiful." I started to blush. "And now you're blushing, aww isn't that cute." Payton said patronisingly. I punched his arm and shook my head.

"Least I'm not some pretty boy angel." Was the best come back I could come up with. Payton raised his eyebrow and lent close enough to whisper in my ear.

"So you think I'm pretty?" He whispered and then pulled away laughing. I folded my arms over my chest and shook my head. I couldn't argue, Payton was good looking, you'd have to be blind not to have noticed.

"Be careful, and don't be a stranger." I said smiling at Payton.

"You be safe too, I don't want to see you up there for a very long time!" Payton said pulling me into one last hug.

"Promise." I said hugging. Payton pulled out of the hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"You are something unique, you ever need my help, call for me and I promise to get to you. Always." Payton whispered in my ear. As he pulled out he looked into my eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Catch you later Pay." I said as he climbed into his Jeep.

"Later Meg!" He shouted starting the Jeep and driving off. I stood there for a few minutes watching the dust settle again. _So Payton's always going to be there, well that's unless he has to stand up to his brothers... I can't hold that against him, but I wish he'd fight with us. I think I might miss having him around. God, if Payton knew that he'd be ribbing me for weeks about it._ A smile crossed my lips as the thought hit.

"What's made you smile?" Dean asked from the side of me. I turned to him and kept smiling. He was watching the dust settle too but didn't look too pleased.

"Just a personal joke." I said looking at him. Dean looked a little grumpy. "You ok?" I asked as we walked back up to Bobby's.

"Yeah I'm fine..." He lied and walked off as soon as we got in the house.

* * *

Later I was sat talking to Sam about how we both felt about being vessels of evil. The conversation had started with who was going for dinner, but with the aid of many beers we had moved onto this topic. It was something, neither of us really wanted to talk to Dean about, but we could talk to each other.

"I just wish we could find the colt." Sam sighed before taking a swig of his beer. I sighed and nodded.

"Tell me about it, I'd love to wipe the grin off his face." I said before taking a drink of my beer. "He's been 'visiting' me again." I sighed looking at the floor.

"Visiting? What in your dreams again?" Sam asked looking worried.

"Yeah... stupid jackass." I huffed.

"What did he want?" Sam asked finishing his beer off.

"The usual. World domination, and his love." I sighed and finished my beer. We got up and walked to the kitchen to grab some more. "No offence Sammy, but I couldn't imagine kissing you...ever." Sam let out a small laugh and walked to the fridge.

"You told Dean?" Sam asked as he opened the fridge.

"Ha!" I laughed. "Like you would. No, but... I... may have something that could help us, if we can't find the colt." I said leaning on the door. Sam turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked pulling out two ice cold beers and passing me one. I put mine on the counter and pulled my left foot up. I pulled up my jeans and slid the angel dagger out of the leg holster.

"This." I said holding it out to Sam. He nearly choked on his beer and put the bottle down next to mine to look at the dagger.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sam asked examining it.

"Yup." I answered opening my bottle and taking a small drink. "I've had a few lesson's in self defence with it as well."

"How'd you get it?" Sam asked confused. "Castiel is cut off from up there." I nodded and lent against the counter.

"I may have met an angel who thought we could do with the help." I said smiling.

"When? How?" Sam asked confused.

"When I was looking for where you had gotten to." I replied taking the blade off of Sam and putting it back into it's holster. Bobby wheeled in and watched us both.

"What you got there?" He asked pointing to my leg as I covered it with my jeans.

"Just a blade." I replied.

"What kind of blade?" Bobby asked looking unsatisfied with my answer.

"An angel's blade." Sam blurted out, I glanced at him and he shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"And how the hell did you get hold of that?" Bobby asked looking confused.

"When me and Pay went to investigate where the guys had gone to, we ran into an angel who wanted to help out. He gave us the blade and taught me how to use it." I replied. It wasn't a total lie, the angel had helped, I just didn't say the angel was Payton, or that he was an arch angel.

"Hmm did you happen to get the angel's name?" Bobby asked staring hard at me.

"I think it was Raziel... or something weird like that." I said looking at Bobby. I hated giving Payton up, but I guess I really hadn't and that was the thing. Payton was Raziel, but he changed his name. Bobby watched me a few more minutes I think he was thinking, trying to recognise the name. But before he could say anything else, Dean walked into the kitchen with food.

"What's going on?" He asked putting the food on the table.

"Megan's found an angel blade." Bobby said as Sam started to dish up. Sam glanced at me then Dean before going back to handing out the food.

"What? How?" Dean asked walking over to me. I grabbed my beer and took a small drink of it.

"Lucky I guess." I said smiling. "Let's eat." I said moving over to the food. Bobby and Dean traded looks.

* * *

Dean hadn't talked that much to me since we got back to Bobby's I wasn't sure if it was because we were both trying to keep some space between us, or if it had something to do with Payton. Either way, it was making it easier to ignore the romantic feelings I had for him. I was stood in the bathroom after my shower looking at the reflection of myself.

"I'm the only O'Connor left. No more of my bloodline left..." I sighed looking at my reflection. _Maybe it would be better if there wasn't any O'Connor's left. No... no I couldn't leave Bobby, Sam and Dean in this fight. Hell I couldn't stop it starting, maybe I can just __plain stop it. _I let a sigh escape my lips and shook my head. "You are a fighter, always have been, always will... So keep fighting." I said to myself with a firm nod. Nothing like a pep talk to yourself to keep you on task. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Dean who wasn't looking where he was going.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time and I looked up at him. His eyes were so green, to yummy, so Dean. I forced myself to look away and realised I was stood in the towel.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled and pull the towel up a little.

"Yeah... I'll leave you to... go." Dean said slightly nervously and walked off. It was weird hearing Dean nervous, I watched as he walked down the hallway and turn to face me just before going down the stairs. He flashed me his famous school boy grin. I smiled back and shook my head before going to change.

"Typical."I muttered with a smile on my face as I entered my room.

Sam has gotten a text from Chuck. A text which said he needed our help and we need to get to him as soon as possible. We all piled into the Impala and Dean started to drive. No one knew exactly why Chuck needed us, but none of us doubted it was probably going to be big.

"What could he have seen?" Sam asked sighing as the car roared down the empty road.

"Dunno but it's gotta be big. We've not herd from Chuck since..." Dean glanced at me in the rear view mirror.

"Me? Yeah I kind of guessed that." I sighed. Chuck had called the guys after Zachariah had sent him on his merry way. "I think he might have found out when that demon virus thing is about to start." I suggested from the back of the car.

"God I hope not." Dean replied.

"Yeah, last time I don't know how we got out there alive... I really don't want to face that again." Sam sighed.

"Let's just get to Chuck and find out what's wrong." Dean said pressing on the gas more.

* * *

We drove pretty much 24 hours straight to get to Chuck's location. It was The Pine-view Hotel, from the blur as we drove into its parking lot, the place looked... green. Yeah I saw a green blur. Dean was in a real hurry. We rushed out of the car and Dean paused, looking at the other cars in the lot.

"Dean come on!" Sam shouted as we rushed to find Chuck. We raced to the front of the hotel and saw Chuck pacing around. He looked uneasy. "Chuck, there you are!" Sam shouted as we reached him. Chuck looked slightly confused.

"Guys?" Chuck said looking at all three of us.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Um nothing... I'm um I'm just kind of hanging." Chuck said nervously. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Dude you said you need us to come here." I said plainly.

"Umm no, I didn't. But um its good really good to see you again." Chuck replied still nervous.

"Yeah you did, you text me. Life or death situation, any of this ring a bell?" Sam asked sounding slightly annoyed. Chuck looked clueless for a second.

"No I I, I didn't send you a text." Chuck said shaking his head.

"We drove all night!" Dean said getting grumpy.

"I'm sorry, I I I, I don't understand what could," Something clicked in Chuck's head. "Oh no." He said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Dean snapped as the door to the hotel opened and none other than Becky walked out. I sighed, she annoyed me on a whole new level of annoyance.

"SAM! YOU MADE IT" She screamed, squealed one of the two, as she ran down the steps to join us. Well more like drool over Sam.

"Oh um Becky, right?" Sam asked not sure if he remembered her name right.

"Oh, you remembered." She said sounding out of breath. Dean rolled his eyes and I turned to Chuck who wasn't looking to pleased. "You've been thinking about me."

"I um.." Sam turned to us for help.

"It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either." Becky said smiling at Sam. I had to bite my lip not to laugh. Chuck grabbed Becky's arm.

"Did you take my phone?" Chuck asked. Becky turned to him.

"I just borrowed it," She said plainly. "From your pants." Chuck let out a big sigh.

"Becky!" He huffed.

"What?" She said and turned to us. "They're going to wanna see it!"

"See what?" The guys said at the same time.

"Oh my god! I love it when they talk at the same time!" Becky squealed and turned to Chuck. Ok, I let Becky have that one, it was kind of cute when they guys talked at the same time... although I'd never tell them that.

"Hey Chuck, come on pal, it's show time." A guy shouted from the top of the stairs. Becky looked at us smiling and ran off up the stair.

"Guy's I'm really sorry." Chuck said looking at us. "For everything." He said before walking up the stairs. We fallowed Chuck into the hotel, and was met by a very unusual sight. A tubby guy with a beer walked past us.

"Hey Dean, looking good." He said pointing to Dean.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked confused.

"I'm Dean too, duh!" The guy said and walked off. I was really confused, and by the look on Dean's face he was too. He turned to face me and Sam but noticed something behind us and a flash of fear crossed his face. Me and Sam turned around and Sam jumped slightly, to me it was just a guy dressed up as a really freaky looking scarecrow.

"O oh, it's Sam and Dean, I'm in trouble now." The guy had a plastic hook and had a can of soda and a pink drinking straw. Terrifying, truly... "Have fun you two." And he 'clawed' at Sam, Sam actually jumped back a little.

"What?" Dean asked turning to us, but both me and Sam were looking out into the crowd. There was a bunch of supernatural creatures, only they weren't. They were people in badly made costumes dressed up pretending to be supernatural creatures, also there was a fair share of Sam and Deans... it was freaky. Yet at the same time hilarious.

"Becky what is this?" Sam asked still looking into the crowd of people.

"It's awesome!" She actually sang the words. "It's a supernatural convention, the first ever." She said with a nod.

* * *

We fallowed Becky to a small hall where there was a stage that read The Supernatural Convention, the room was full of demons, ghosts, creatures and about 50 Sam and Dean's. It was kind of funny. The guy from before took the stage.

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural Convention, at 3:45 in the magnolia room we have the panel, frightened little boy- the secret life of Dean. And at 4:40 there's the homoerotic subtext of Supernatural." I turned to the guys and watched they're eyes widen. "Oh and the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp!" Everyone began to clap and cheer, including Becky. "Rigby now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself, the creature and the writer of Supernatural books, the one, the only Carver Edlund!" The crowd began to cheer again and Chuck walked on stage. Chuck walked up to the mike but he got some feedback.

"Ok good this isn't nearly as awkward as I," Chuck coughed a little. "Dry mouth." He cleared his throat and went to get a bottle of water from the side of the stage. He drank half the bottle of water before talking again. "Ok, so I guess, questions." He said and a sea of arms raised into the air. I turned to Dean.

"We allowed to ask questions?" I whispered softly.

"No he already looks frightened to death up there." Dean replied with a small laugh.

"Um you!" Chuck said pointing to a guy in the crowd. A tall skinny looking guy got up with a massive grin on his face.

"Hey Mr Edlund, big fan. Wow ok, I was just wondering, where you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?" This guy asked. Chuck looked down for a second and then looked at us stood at the back.

"Oh I um um er um er it just come to me." Chuck replied nervously. Soon the sea of hands were back. "Ok yeah the um hook man." Chuck said to the crowd.

"Ah ya, vhy in every fight scene, Sam or Dean are having their gun or knife knocked avay by the bad guy? Vhy don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" A German guy in a 'hook man' costume asked.

"I um.." Chuck tried to answer, I glanced at Sam and looked like he was thinking about the idea. "I really don't-"

"Ya fallow up, vhy can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil, I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam in some type of moral laps." The German guy asked. Dean nudged me and I looked to see Becky getting madder and madder. I also noticed how uncomfortable Sam was looking. "It's obvious nine?" The guy asked. Chuck opened his mouth to answer when Becky started to shout.

"Hey! If you don't like the books don't read them Fritz!" Becky shouted marching over to him.

"Ok, ok its, just its ok just." Chuck said trying to calm Becky down. "Next question. Yeah you."

"Yeah at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell, so what happens next?" This slightly chubby teenager asked.

"Oh, there lays an announcement actually, um, you're all going to find out." Chuck said and then looked up at us for a second. "Thanks to a um wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again." Everyone went crazy clapping and getting up off their chairs. Well everyone except me Sam and Dean. I knew how the guys felt about the books, I was pretty sure Chuck knew too which was confusing since he had decided to write more. Maybe he had a death wish, before the apocalypse came that is.

* * *

After the little Q&A session ended most people headed to the bar, we went to see Chuck. We walked over to him in the bar where he was sat with Becky. It was clear to me at least that Chuck had a thing for Becky. Shame she hadn't noticed.

"Oh hi Sam!" She squealed as we reached her.

"Excuse us," Dean said to Becky as we reached them. "In case you haven't realised our plates are kind of full ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil, we don't have time for this crap!" Dean snapped leaning closer to Chuck. I noticed Becky was smiling at Sam and giving him the puppy dog eyes. Sam looked really uncomfortable. I started to feel sorry for him. I took a deep breath and let it slowly. _I must be insane..._ I grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it a little. Sam looked shocked for a second but I smiled at him and he smiled back. Becky started to glare at me.

"Listen I didn't call you." Chuck said defensively. Dean moved back and clocked me holding Sam's hand. He gave me a quick stare but continued to stand straight.

"He means the books, Chuck. Why you publishing more books?" Sam asked more confident now he thought Becky was backing off a little.

"Um.. for food and shelter." Chuck replied innocently.

"Who gave you the rights to our life story?" Dean asked moving closer to Chuck to scare him.

"An arch-angel, and I didn't want it." Chuck replied, trying his best to stand up to they guys.

"Well the deals off ok, no more books, our lives are not for public consumption." Sam said and glanced at Becky, she was acting shy, kind of like a kid caught in the middle of parents fighting.

"Look Becky would you mind excusing us for just a second?" Chuck asked. Becky nodded.

"Uh huh." She sounded like a three year old. I rolled my eyes and we walked off, my hand still in Sam's until we got out of sight of Becky in another room.

"You guys know what I do for a living?" Chuck asked us.

"Yeah Chuck, we know." Sam sighed.

"Then could you tell me, cos I don't. I'm not a good writer, I've got no marketable skills, I'm not, some hero who can hit the road and fight monsters. Ok? Until the world ends, I gotta live, alright? And the supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?" Chuck begged the guys. Honestly if it was up to me, I probably wouldn't have give a damn, a)the world was most likely to end soon so who cares who read the damn books, and b)the books really didn't have that big a fan base, chances were with the amount of readers none of them would actually try to hunt ghosts, my bet, most just wanted to escape from the world. Before anyone could voice their opinions we herd a woman scream loudly.

"No guys wait!" Chuck shouted as we took off.

* * *

We fallowed the sound up to the first floor of the hotel. There was a woman on the floor, she looked in shock. Sam got to her first and helped her onto her feet.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as we reached her.

"I think so." She said nervously.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I saw a ghost." She replied still sounding shocked.

"A ghost? Mam could you tell us what it looked like?" The tall skinny guy from before asked, there was a crowd of people forming behind us. We weren't used to an audience.

"Why don't you leave this to the grown-up's pal?" Dean suggested.

"A woman, she was in an old fashion dress, really old, like school marme or something." The maid described.

"Did she say something to you?" The chubby teenager from before asked. The maid smiled.

"Gather close everybody, for a terrifying tale of terror. I saw a ghost," She started to explain what happened. Sam looked pissed, he pushed past her and we fallowed. Becky showed up again and raced over to us. Sam grabbed my hand and held on for dear life.

"Woo the LARPing started!" She said and then glanced at Sam and noticed him holding my hand and began to glare at me. Dean sighed.

"The? What is that again?" He asked confused.

"Live Action Role Playing, it's a game. The convention puts it on." Becky said smiling madly at Sam, but then giving me quick evil glares. She passed Sam a piece of paper and started to smile up at him again.

"Dad's journal; Dear Sam and Dean this hotel is haunted, you must hunt down the ghost, interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love dad." Sam read out. Dean looked annoyed by it all, Sam looked slightly perplexed by it and I was just straight up unimpressed.

"You guys are so going to win." Becky said singing the words again. She was so annoying, like the most annoying thing I have ever encountered on this planet, and taking into consideration some of the things I've seen... yeah she's up there.

* * *

We decided to leave Becky to her LARPing and the rest of the guys. We headed down to the lobby where we were met by a bunch of people running the FBI gig. I laughed a little, because seeing other people do it, well it looked stupid. Sam still had a death grip on my hand, so when I giggled he noticed.

"What?" He bent over to whisper in my ear. I was sure it was for Becky's benefit.

"The FBI gig, look at how stupid these guys look." I said softly. Sam glanced and actual let out a small laugh.

"Yeah your right." He said smiling. I hadn't seen Sam smile for a while, not since the final seal really, it was nice to see him laughing and smiling. We stood there and listened to the over dramatised events of Latisha Gore, killing kids or something.

"Well that is just about all the community theatre I can take." Dean said glancing to us.

"Yeah this can not get any weirder." Sam replied. Just as he said that the fat guy calling himself Dean, and the skinny guy from before walked past us.

"Dad said before he died, that I might have to kill you." The tubby 'Dean' said to the skinny guy in a deep voice.

"Kill me? What the hell does that mean?" The skinny guy replied in a deep voice too.

"I don't know." Tubby Dean answered. I guess the other guy was meant to be Sam. Skinny Sam sighed and they walked off. The guys turned to each other.

"I need a drink." They said at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, I just love it when you speak at the same time!" I said in a very happy voice, doing my best impersonation of Becky. The guy's just glared at me. "What? I thought it was funny." I said smiling.

"Yeah well your not getting harassed by her." Sam sighed as we walked to the bar. Dean grinned at that.

* * *

We got to the bar and grabbed some beers and some shots. A guy dressed as Dean but who looked more like a very skinny weaker version of him walked up to me with a few of his friends watching from the other side of the room.

"Hey, you are way to cute to be in a place like this." His voice sounded confident even if the rest of him looked nervous.

"That so?" I asked looking him up and down. The guy glanced back to his friends and smiled at me.

"Bella, why this is an unexpected surprise, I didn't think I'd see you again." He said moving closer to me.

"Uh huh." I said bored of the annoying nerdy guy already.

"Don't think you can charm me with your womanly ways again and get away with it." He moved closer to me, so closer he whispered in my ear. "Unless you want to go upstairs and you could search me for the Colt, maybe a body search." He moved away from me and winked. I noticed his friends watching with their mouths open wide. I smiled at him and acted all interested in the guy. I moved real close to him and put my hand on his arm and whispered in his ear.

"You are going to walk away, right now, before I break this arm, got it?" I asked still smiling at the guy, but I was squeezing his arm so tight it might have actually broken. I moved away and continued to smile, the guy looked terrified and nodded slowly before getting up off the stool and walking back to his friends. I sighed and shook my head before heading back over to the guys with drinks. Sam made me sit so he was in the middle just in case Becky showed up again.

"Dude really?" Dean asked laughing a little.

"She freaks me out man, what am I meant to do?" Sam asked looking really scared of her.

"Well she hates me now, if that helps at all." I said before taking a drink of my beer.

"Oh yeah it helps." Sam said with a small smile. "Thanks, for grabbing my hand."

"Yeah well don't expect anything else, my limit is hand holding." I joked. "Plus you looked so helpless, I couldn't leave you looking like that, it was sad." I joked.

"She's just so... intense." Sam sighed.

"Just tell her to back off." Dean said ordering a shot.

"I can't man..." Sam sighed.

"Hey don't sweat it, I promise to hold your hand every time she's around. It might keep her at bay long enough for her to realise Chuck likes her." I laughed a little. Sam looked at me confused, by now Dean was chatting up the 'ghost', a good looking woman dressed as the ghost everyone was hunting. Look I know I've said it before and I'm getting the feeling I will say this again, but it hurt seeing Dean chat her up. Yeah I know my own fault, and you'd think after spending some time away it wouldn't matter so much to me, but looks like we were both wrong on that one. I took a deep breath, Sam turned and noticed Dean chatting up the ghost.

"So, um Chuck and Becky, you really think?" Sam asked squeezing my hand a little. I looked at Sam and he gave me a sad puppy dog smile. He was a life saver, he was so good at picking up on problems, especially as Dean would say 'girly feelings crap'.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "Yeah I think that he really likes her." I said giving Sam a thank you smile. Before we could talk more we herd a guy shouting.

"For the last time I'm not making this up ok! She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost!" The chubby teenager from before shouted walking into the hall way. Dean glanced back at us and we nodded to get up and check it out.

"Look I'm sure it was just one of the actors." His friend said to him.

"Who beat the crap out of me and then vanished?" The guy shouted back.

"You saw something?" Sam asked as we reached them.

"Look this isn't part of the game jerk." The guy snapped at Sam. "Tim, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same." The guy said and left with his friend shouting after him.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I don't think that guys good enough actor to be acting." Dean replied.

* * *

We walked over to the reception and yet again the guy was rambling about the haunted hotel crap. We ignored them and went to the actual reception.

"Excuse us, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked as we reached the desk.

"Look I don't have time to play Star Wars guys, go ask the guy in the Ascot." The guy behind the desk said to us. Dean glanced at us and sighed before going in his pocket and pulling out some money.

"Actually we, kind of want to talk to you." Dean said slipping a $50 across the desk.

"Ok, you guys are really into this." The receptionist said laughing slightly.

"You have no idea." Sam said with a sarcastic smile.

"What do you want to know?" He asked taking the money and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"All the tales about Latisha Gore, are they true?" I asked softly.

"We generally don't like to publicize this, to the um, normal people, but yeah. 1909, this place was called Poor Orphanage, Miss Gore killed four boys, with a butcher knife, then offed herself." The receptionist explained.

"And is tonight really the anniversary?" Dean asked.

"Yup, I guess you convention guys want authenticity." The guy answered. Dean let out a small laugh and we all glanced at each other.

"There been any sightings?" Sam asked.

"Um over the years, a few maids have quit saying they herd boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once." The receptionist explained to us.

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids?" Dean asked.

"Look I don't want you stomping all over the joint. Lot of this place is off limits to nerds." The guy started to explain, Dean got out another 50 and slid it across the table. "The attic."

"Thanks for the help." I said as we walked off.

* * *

We went up to the attic to check it out. There was a crawl space to get in so, and I wasn't so keen on it, but I went in. Sam had the EMF reader out as we looked around the room.

"EMF's going nuts." Sam said.

"Great." Dean sighed. "We've got a real ghost and a bunch of dude pretending to be us, poking at it."

"No way this ends well." Sam sighed as we went into the room more to look around.

"You know what, it serves them right." Dean said and I turned to him.

"Dean." Sam said disapprovingly.

"Not cool man." I added shaking my head at him.

"Well I'm just saying." Dean huffed. Sam got a lead and fallowed it while we continued to look around. It was dark, covered in cob webs but overall I couldn't see anything that would stand out as ghostly. Creepy and horror film worthy, but not supernatural.

"My mommy loves me." A kids voice came out of no where. Sam jumped and we moved closer to him. "I said my mommy loves me."

"I'm sure she does." Sam finally answered the little boy.

"My mommy loves me this much." The kid said throwing his arms out as wide as he could. Only when he moved his arms, the kid had been scalped. Before we could say anything else to him, he vanished.

* * *

We got back down and I was sat with Dean. Sam was calling around to see if he could get any information on the place that would help. We sat in silence for a few minutes, it was awkward silence. I noticed Becky drooling over Sam again.

"Should... should I go over to Sam?" I asked watching Becky and getting very confused by her flirting style. Plus I felt bad for Chuck who was stood next to her. Dean looked over his shoulder and giggled to himself.

"No Sammy's big enough to handle her." He said turning back to me and losing his smile. We sat in that awkward silence for a few more minutes until I cleared my throat. _I'm a big girl, I can talk to my ex, we can talk we are both adults_ I kept telling myself over and over again.

"So you think she killed her kid then the others?" I asked plainly. _Talk about the case, yeah we can talk about the case..._  
"I don't know." Dean said plainly and the silence loomed over us again. "Why'd you grab Sam's hand back with Becky?"

"I felt sorry for him, she's kinda freaky." I said glancing as she licked her hand and blew it to Sam.

"That the only reason?" Dean asked and I brought my attention back to him. He was being serious. _He is jealous of Sam?_

"Yeah, come on dude. We've had this talk. He's like my brother. Eww." I said screwing my face up a little. Dean nodded slowly. "You didn't think I was serious?" I asked. But before he could answer Sam walked over to us putting his phone away.

"Alright, so that was a guy with the county historical society." Sam said sitting down next to me.

"And?" Dean asked as if we hadn't just had a conversation about him being jealous.

"Not only did Latisha Gore butcher four boys, one of them was her own son." Sam explained.

"Her son?" Dean asked. I shook my head in disgust. _How could anyone do that to their own child, let alone another three innocent little kids?_

"Yeah according to the police at the time, she scalped the poor kid." Sam explained.

"Oh that's it, I'm going to deep fry this bitch extra crispy." Dean said shaking his head. "Dude say where she was buried?"

"He doesn't know." Sam replied.

"Well think about it, this place was of Orphanage, it must have had a grave yard or some place to put the kids who died. I mean, the kids might be buried there, not so sure a murderer would be though." I said plainly.

"Hey check it out, there's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there, cemetery." Skinny Sam said pointing to an old map. Of course this could have been part of the stupid game, but we had to check it out. We got up and walked over.

"You think that's where Latisha's planted?" Tubby Dean asked.

"It's worth a shot." Skinny Sam said. Sam walked over and took the map looking at it.

"Hey, whoa, hey," Tubby Dean said taking the map back. "You mind?"

"It's real." Sam said to us. "A century old at least, and your right, there's a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked Tubby Dean.

"It's called a game pal, and it ain't called charity." Tubby Dean replied.

"Alright give me the map chuckles." Dean said plainly.

"Yeah well you're the chuckles, chuckles. Side's Dean don't listen to no body." Tubby Dean said flashing a yellow and red toy gun. A small smiled passed my lips, sure this guy had more weight on then the real Dean, and he would never be able to hunt in his life, but he had the right attitude.

"Dean, cool it." Skinny Sam said to the Tubby Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and started to pull out his gun.

"Dean." Sam said disapprovingly.

"Hey!" I added blocking Dean from the dynamic duo.

"What?" Dean asked. "They're freaking annoying." He huffed putting his gun back.

"Look guys, we all want to find the bones right? We just thought it would go faster if we all worked together." Sam said looking at the alternative version of themselves.

"We um, we get the Sizzler gift card." Skinny Sam said in a normal voice. Dean rolled his eyes again.

"Fine." Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

"We get to be Sam and Dean." Tubby Dean said in a normal voice. The guys looked at each other.

"Fine." Dean said plainly.

* * *

So we agreed to go with the guys to check out the grave yard, although honestly most of the time me and Sam were holding Dean back from punching the two wannabes. He really didn't like them all that much, and I was starting to get annoyed at being called Bella.

"Hey Bobby, Rufus, Bella, wanna hurry it up?" Tubby Dean shouted after us.

"Who is Bella, everyone in this place keeps calling me that name." I huffed fallowing the guys.

"She was British... I guess they pick up on the accent and just assume your trying to be her." Sam said giving me the puppy dog eyes again, but it felt like he wasn't telling me everything.

"What happened to her? Oh god, you didn't sleep with her did you?" I asked Dean who looked surprised.

"What? No hell no! That woman was crazy." Dean said shaking his head as we caught up to the guys.

"So where were we?" Skinny Sam asked in a normal voice.

"Doctor Elicot had just zapped your brain." Tubby Dean answered.

"Right got it." Skinny Sam said nodding his head. He cleared his throat and started to do a deep voice. "Why are we even here Dean? Are you just fallowing dads footsteps like a good little solider? You that desperate for approval?"

"That isn't you talking Sam." Tubby Dean said.

"See that's the difference between you and me, I've got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic." Skinny Sam said.

"So what you going to do Sam? You going to kill me?" Tubby Dean asked. I glanced at the brothers and both looked uncomfortable, I couldn't believe they'd had this conversation.

"Man I am so sick of you telling me what to do." Skinny Sam said.

"You know what, that, that's it." Dean said and we all stopped walking. "That is it."

"What's wrong Bobby?" Tubby Dean asked.

"I'm not Bobby," Dean said rising his voice. "Your not Sam, your not Dean." He said pointing to the two guys. "What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?"

"Because we're fans like you." Skinny Sam said in a normal voice.

"No, I am not a fan ok? Not fans. In fact I think that the Dean and Sam story sucks." Dean started to rant. Both me and Sam took a deep breath. "It is not fun, it is not entertaining, it is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nut house. So you listen to me, their pain is not for you amusement, I mean do you think that they enjoy being treated like, like circus freaks?"

"Um I don't think they care because they are fictional characters." Tubby Dean said slowly.

"Oh they care, believe me, they care a lot." Dean said and pushed past them. I glanced at Sam.

"He's... really emotion about it all." I said and went after Dean. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Look I know these guys are pissing you off, but man, you have to hold it together, they think its a game."

"But it's not a game. Its our freaking lives on show for all to see!" Dean grunted pulling his arm free.

"Yeah, I do know that Dean, all I'm saying is you've got to keep a lid on your temper or we wont find the bones and kill the bitch." I said softly looking into his burning eyes. We stared at each other for a few minutes until he sighed.

"Yeah, ok I'll try my best. Just... just stop those to from reciting my life like its all one big joke to them, ok?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"I'll try my best." I said softly with a small smile.

* * *

We finally got to the grave yard thankfully without the guys reciting any more of Sam and Dean's life. We started to look for Latisha Gore's grave. I wasn't sure if she was going to be buried there, but we had to at least try it.

"Found the four boys." Dean shouted.

"Here's Latisha Gore." Sam shouted I wondered over to it.

"Huh, look at that, maybe we're getting some good luck at last." I said looking at the grave.

"Uh what are you guys doing?" Dean asked looking at Tubby Dean and Skinny Sam.

"Uh we're looking for bones genius." Tubby Dean answered. "Gotta be around here somewhere."

"Generally bones, are in the ground." Dean said dumping his bag. Sam did the same thing and I grabbed a shovel out of his bag.

"Yeah I know that, I'm just saying." Tubby Dean said watching Dean. "Wait, hold on, you guys serious?" Tubby Dean asked in a normal voice as Dean grabbed a shovel.

"Deadly." Dean replied.

"We're not really digging up graves you guys, we are just playing the game so." Skinny Sam said in his normal voice, sounding nervous.

"Trust us, you want to win the game right?" Dean asked giving them the sarcastic smile again. Skinny Sam nodded and Dean walked over to the grave and started to dig.

"Don't you think we're freaking them out a little too much?" I asked as I started to help dig.

"Yeah well they wanted to be us, they're going to get to be just like us." Dean grunted as he started to dig more.

* * *

We got the grave dug out and reached the coffin when the wind started to pick up, I looked around for anything. Dean opened the coffin and the dynamic duo's faces turned to shock.

"That's a that's not a plastic skeleton, that's a skeleton skeleton." Tubby Dean said going pale.

"You just dug up a real grave." Skinny Sam added panicking slightly.

"Yeah." Dean replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do. The pair turned to us still in shock.

"You guys are nuts." Tubby Dean said softly.

"You guys said you wanted to be hunters." Sam replied.

"Hunters aren't real man. This isn't real." Tubby Dean said as they walked away.

"You guys have seriously lost your grip on this-" Skinny Sam said turning to face us.

"What?" Sam asked as they went quiet. We both turned to see Latisha Gore stood there.

"Naughty naughty naughty." She said over and over again backhanding both of us and sending us in opposite directions. I hit the ground and was dazed for a few seconds. When the world stopped spinning I saw Latisha Gore's ghost go up in flames. I got up and walked over to Dean.

"Real enough for you?" He asked looking at the two guys who looked scared to death.

* * *

We got back to the hotel and found the two guys who were pretending to be Sam and Dean sat at the bar.

"That was really-" Skinny Sam said.

"Awful right?" Dean said making Tubby Dean jump a little. They turned to us. "Exactly, rounds on us guys." Dean said putting some money down.

"See you around." Sam said.

"Be safe." I added as we started to walk away. They poor guys had seen more supernatural than they had expected to see. I felt bad for them.

"Hey," Tubby Dean shouted after us, we turned to him. "How did you know how to do all that?" He asked.

"We um, we read the books." Sam said softly and walked away. We headed over to Chuck before we left.

"Hey Chuck," Dean shouted to Chuck. "Good luck with the supernatural books. And screw you very much." Dean and Sam walked off.

"Yeah, and mention me in them and I'll use that family heirloom of mine on your..." I glanced to Chuck's crotch area and gave him a small smile before walking off. Chuck gulped as I walked off. As I reached the guys they were trying the doors.

"Guys? It says push, just in case you forgot." I said softly. Dean turned to me and gave me a mocking laugh and huffed.

"That's weird." Dean said looking at me.

"Definitely." Sam added and we went to try all the other exits. We regrouped by a window.

"Anything?" Dean asked as we reached him.

"Nothing, all the exits are locked as if." Sam started to say.

"Some thing's keeping us in. Yeah." Dean said hitting the window.

"This is bad." Sam said softly.

"Gee you think Sammy?" Dean said sarcastically. We herd another woman scream and ran to check it out.

* * *

We got up to the first floor and the woman playing the ghost ran out into us.

"Don't go in there." She said looking at us looking terrified.

"Get downstairs ok, go, go!" Dean said to the woman. We walked into the room and saw the little kid from before sat in the corner.

"Why'd you do that? Why did you send my mommy away?" The little kid asked.

"Maybe because of the high and tight she gave you." Dean said plainly to the kid. "How about some thanks?" Sam cleared his throat. "I'm just saying some gratitude might be nice, some once in a while." Dean said.

"My mommy didn't so this to me." The little kid said. _Oh shit..._ I walked a little closer to the kid and bobbed down.

"What?" Sam said shocked.

"Who did this to you sweetheart?" I asked softly. Before he could answer he disappeared, I turned to look at the guys. We walked out of the room and herd some German being shouted. We raced to where it was coming from to find the German guy scalped on the floor. We knew that we had a problem, the three kids were the killers, they killed the little boy and Latisha had killed them.

* * *

We split up, Dean was rounding up the hotel staff, Sam was warning Chuck and I was still trying the doors for any way we could get outside. The problem was, being locked in, even in the massive hotel was starting to make me uneasy. I guess even if I'm not the wild animal I was, those fears have stuck with me, and my fear of being caged was high up on the list. I tried the doors once more and made my way back into the hall where Chuck was talking.

"Ok new theory." Sam said after we salted the exits.

"Well the one about Latisha was ass backwards obviously." Dean said.

"No shit." I said slightly annoyed looking at Dean.

"What I do?" Dean asked defensively.

"Burned the wrong bones dumb ass, now I'm stuck in here." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Are, are you getting claustrophobic in here?" Sam asked. I glanced at him and nodded.

"I do not like being locked in places, especially buildings." I said threw grit teeth.

"This place is massive." Dean said surprised.

"Maybe to you." I grunted.

"Ok let's get back to the theory. Let's say those three children were playing Cowboys and Indians." Sam stared to explain changing the topic quickly.

"LARPing, that's Cowboys and Indians." Dean butted in and I glared at him.

"Ok and let's say scalped Latisha's son and killed him." Sam suggested.

"Mom catches them in the act, flips out, slices and dices them and herself." Dean suggested.

"If that's true that means we've got three blood thirsty brats in the building." Sam explained.

"Yeah and Latisha was the only one keeping them under control." Dean said looking into the crowd.

"Except until we took her out." Sam said.

"Smooth move on our part. Alright we've got to get back to the cemetery and torch the kids bones." Dean said.

"How exactly can we do that genius when all the doors and windows are locked?" I asked in a grumpy voice.

"Yeah we don't even have our guns. The ghosts are running this joint and they are only scared of one thing." Sam explained.

"Exactly." Dean said with a smile.

* * *

We grabbed the fake Latisha and asked her to pretend to be her again.  
"You want me to do what? Why can't she?" The woman asked pointing to me.

"I'm not an actress, I can't do accents." I said honestly._ That and I was taking any chance I got to get out of the freaking building._ But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"But you are an actress, we just want you to act." Dean explained.

"I work at Hooters, in Talitoe." The woman explained. "You can forget it." She huffed.

"You'll be safe, we promise, this is really important." Sam begged the woman. Someone put their hand on Dean's shoulder and we all turned around.

"We want to help." It was Tubby Dean.

"Just give her the puppy dog thing, ok?" Dean said to Sam then turned his attention to the guys. "Guys, no."

"Why not?" Skinny Sam asked looking at us.

"You guys could get hurt, bad." I said softly.

"This isn't make believe." Dean added getting annoyed at them.

"Look we know. We're not nuts, we are freaking terrified." Tubby Dean explained.

"Yeah, but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something." Skinny Sam said. I gave him a small smile.

"Why?" Dean asked plainly.

"Because, that's what Sam and Dean would do." Tubby Dean said and my grin grew.

"Hey, you know that's true." I said looking at Dean.

* * *

Me, Sam, Tubby Dean and Skinny Sam headed for the doors. We were pushing on them trying to get them to open any way we could.

"Push it." Sam said pushing as hard as he could.

"We're trying." I said pushing with everything I had. I really, really wanted to get out of that building. We were pushing and the door's started to open.

"Go go go go!" Sam said still pushing it. Skinny Sam got out first then I pushed Tubby Dean through. I looked at Sam. "Go, get out, I'm right behind you." He said as we pushed on the door. I nodded and ran through the small gap. I pulled on the other side of the door but it slammed shut.

"Sam!" I shouted hitting the door.

"Go! Burn the bones! I'll go help Dean!" Sam shouted through the door.

"Be safe!" I shouted back.

"Just hurry!" Sam shouted. I turned to the guys and they looked a little worried.

"Come one, we need to get the shovels and stuff." I said walking over to Dean's car and popping the trunk. I got into the second trunk space and propped it up with the shotgun.

"What... what is all that stuff?" Tubby Dean asked looking at all the things in the trunk.

"They're guns. Look we don't have time for me to explain, ok?" I said grabbing the shot gun and passing the guys a shovel each. They nodded slowly.

"Who are you Bella?" Skinny Sam asked as I passed him his shovel.

"One of kind." I said shutting the trunk.

* * *

We got to the grave yard and started to dig a grave each. The guys weren't used to digging and so they were slower than I was.

"Oh my god," Skinny Sam sighed. "Supernatural makes digging graves seem so easy. It's not though, I'm going to throw up." I looked over to check he was ok.

"No you're not." Tubby Dean said softly and that's all Skinny Sam needed to hear. He started to dig. I gave Tubby Dean a small smile and went back to digging myself. Once we got the graves open we needed to move the bones.

"Guy's we need to pile them up, so we can burn them in one go." I said looking at the pair. Tubby Dean began to dry heave and Skinny Sam went really pale. "Never mind, just get the salt and lighter fluid out of the bag while I move them." I said shaking my head. _I guess there is only so much you can expect newbies to do in one day._ I thought to myself as I collected the bones and piled them up. Tubby Dean covered the bones with the salt and Skinny Sam put the lighter fluid over. I grabbed the lighter to torch them.

"So all we have to do now is um set it on fire?" Skinny Sam asked me.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple." I smiled at them both lost their smiles.

"Look out!" Tubby Dean shouted I threw the lighter to him seconds before I was throw across the grave yard.

"Quick light it!" Skinny Sam shouted as the ghost of the kid appeared over me holding the knife. I could hear the lighter clicking.

"Light it!" I shouted trying to hold back the little kid.

"How come Dean can do it first freaking time?" Tubby Dean shouted as he clicked it. Finally it lit and he threw it on the bones. The boy set on fire in front of my eyes and disappeared. The guys rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Are you ok?" Skinny Sam asked. I felt my head and it was bleeding a little.

"I'll live. Good job guys, now let's get back to the hotel to check everyone's ok." I said smiling at them.

* * *

Sam had dragged me over with him because Becky had said she wanted to talk to him. He had the death grip on my hand, I was sure I was losing circulation to it.

"Look Sam, I'm not going to lie, we had undeniable chemistry, but like the monkey on the sun, it was too hot to live. It can't go on." Becky said seriously. "Chuck and I, we found each other, my ying to his proud yang, and well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I'm so, so sorry." She said.  
"Yeah Sam, you know, sorry." Chuck said standing next to Becky. I smiled at Chuck and he smiled back at me.

"Will you be alright?" Becky asked. Sam glanced at me and took a deep breath.

"Honestly I don't know, Becky you are always in my heart, sorry Megan." Sam said looking at me, I tried my best to look sad. Becky gave me a 'sorry/what can you do' smile.

"It's ok Sam, I've always known how you feel about Becky." I said letting go of his hand. Sam turned back to Becky.

"I'll just have to find a way to keep living without you, I guess." Sam said trying to be sad.

"God bless you." Becky said smiling then moved closer to Chuck who was grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Ok." Sam said sounding normal "Oh hey Chuck, if you really want to publish more books, I guess that's ok with us."

"Wow! Really?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"No, not really, we have guns and we'll find you." Sam said seriously.

"Ok." Chuck said slightly nervously. "No more books."

"See you around." Sam said.

"Be safe guys." I added and we started to walk away.

"Sam wait! One more thing!" Becky shouted after us. We stopped and turned to her. "In chapter 33 of supernatural- time is on my side, there is that girl Bella, she was British and a cat burglar?"

"Cat Burglar?" I asked looking at Sam who looked sheepish.

"Yeah I know." Sam said looking at Becky.

"She stole the Colt from you and she _said _she gave it to Lilith remember?" Becky asked talking fast.

"Yeah." Sam said plainly.

"Well you know she lied right? She never really gave it to Lilith." Becky said, Sam looked at Chuck.

"Wait what?" Sam said in shock.

"Didn't you read the book?" Becky asked all of us. Chuck looked like he was trying to remember. "There was this one scene where Bella gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley, Lilith's right hand man, I think her lover too." Becky added.

"Crowley?" Sam asked Becky then turned to Chuck. "Didn't occur to you to tell us this before?" He almost snapped at Chuck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't remember, I'm not as big of a fan as she is." Chuck said smiling at Becky and Becky went all shy.

"Becky tell me everything." Sam said and her face lit up. And she told us everything, including her opinions on everything. By the end of it I wanted to get away from her as fast as my legs would take me. She is a nice girl and all, but man... she just drives me insane.

* * *

We reached Dean and saw him stood leaning near the car smiling to himself.

"You ok?" Sam asked as we reached him.

"Yeah you know, I think I'm good." Dean said smiling at both of us, I smiled back at him.

"Well your not going to believe it, but we got a lead on the Colt." Sam said leaning on the car. Dean looked shocked and looked at both of us, I nodded.

"What?" Dean said.

"Long story, tell you on the way?" Sam asked getting into the car.

"What are we waiting for?" Dean said with a smile and we climbed in.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review! Thanks for reading!


	12. Abandon All Hope

And here's the second chapter as promised! I hope you like how I end this one and hope you weren't seeing it happending too easy  
*Disclaimer*- I only own the orginal characters and story seen within this chapter, all other content if owned by the Supernatural Creators.

* * *

Once Sam had finished telling Dean all the details of the Colt we called for Castiel. We were pulled over to the side of the road waiting for him to show. I was a little nervous that he might say something about Payton.

"Come on Cass..." Dean muttered to himself as we stood around waiting for him to show.

"So you think we'll be able to find him?" I asked Sam who was lent on the Impala next to me.

"Yeah, I mean it can't be that hard to find him, he's Lilith's right hand guy, must be pretty big down there." Sam said and watched Dean pace around. "How are you guys?" Sam asked softly still watching Dean.

"Actually we're almost functioning like normal people." I joked. "We talk and joked and very things is nearly the way it was before I opened my fat mouth." I said shaking my head.

"But you still?" Sam asked, I turned and looked into his eyes. _Of course I did, who was I kidding to think other wise, did I want everyone to know? Now that was the real question._ Before I could speak Castiel appear in between us and Dean. He turned and looked at all of us.

"Cass! About time man!" Dean said walking up to him and hitting his shoulder.

"What do you want Dean?" He asked in his usual mono tone. Dean smiled at him and then us.

"We found the Colt." He said grinning. Castiel looked at all of us, we were all smiling.

"You have it with you now?" Castiel asked.

"No, we don't actually have the Colt, but we know someone who might have it." Sam explained pushing himself away from the car and walking over to the guys.

"Who?" Cass asked.

"A demon named Crowley, apparently Lilith's right hand demon." I said joining the guys. Castiel watched as we explained everything to him.

"And you believe this Crowley will still have the Colt?" Castiel asked after we finished explaining.

"That's the theory." Sam sighed.

"We need you to see if you can find him, so we can go and check it out." Dean explained hitting Castiel on the chest. Castiel didn't look so impressed.

"I will try my best to locate him." Castiel said plainly.

"Super, call if you find him." Dean said smiling and with that Castiel vanished. We started to walk towards the car.

"So when were you guys going to tell me Bella was a cat burglar who stole the Colt from you guys, and traded with demons?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. The guys looked at each other then turned to me.

"Never." They said at the same time and climbed into the Impala. I shook my head and fallowed them.

* * *

A few hours later we were on the road again listening to Dean try and sing Enter The Sandman by Metallica, badly, really badly.

"Dude, please... for what sanity I have left, stop!" I joked covering my ears. Sam started to laugh as Dean glanced at me pulling the duck face and moshing with his head. "Oh lord." I laughed. Something had changed, I don't know if it was getting a solid lead on the Colt or what, but we were all back to ourselves. Laughing and joking, yeah we knew the apocalypse was going to happen, but we felt like we could fight it. We were all laughing when Dean's phone began to ring. We pulled over and stretched our legs as Dean talked to Cass.

"_Got him_." Cass said to Dean. "_The demon Crowley is making a deal, even as we speak... it's... going...down_."

"Going down? Right," Dean said looking confused. "Ok, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him."

"_I wont_." The phone went quiet for a few minutes. "_I fallowed him, it's not far but it's layered in Anokian Warding magic. I can't get in_." Castiel said down the phone.

"It's ok, you did great, we'll take it from here." Dean explained. Dean put his phone away and turned to us. "We got a location." He said climbing into the Impala.

"So we got a plan for this or are we just going to wing it like always?" I asked climbing into the back. Dean sat there thinking about it for a few minutes.

"We're not going to wing it Dean." Sam said firmly.

"Yeah I know..." He sighed starting the car and driving off. "Hey, I have just come up with the best plan ever!" Dean suddenly said. Sam turned to me and sighed.

"Great..." I said sarcastically.

"What?" Dean asked glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"Just your 'best plan's ever'," I said using air quotes. "Usually end up either with us having the crap beat out of us,"

"Or we have the crap beat out of us and the bad guys get away." Sam said finishing my sentence.

"Since when?" Dean asked surprised.

"Since forever bro." Sam said with a small laugh.

"Well this one's different." Dean said with a firm nod. I shook my head and giggled at little.

"If you say so..." Sam said with a small laugh too.

* * *

So we had a plan, and the majority of it was sound, Sam and I made some suggestions to it and we ran with it. A few days later we put the plan into action. We had got Jo and Ellen to help us. Jo walked up to the gates of the house Crowley was in and buzzed for help, while we stayed out of sight in the bushes.

"_Yeah?_" The voice came through the speakers clear.

"Hello, my car broke down I need some help." Jo said into the buzzer. She was pretty good at playing damsel in distress.

"_I'll be down in a minute._" The voice said and Jo turned to us. A few seconds later the gates opened and two guards came waltzing down the drive. The blonde one walked up to Jo. I caught the faint smell of something familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Evening pretty lady, get yourself on in here." He said waving her closer.

"I just need to make a call." Jo explained.

"You don't need to call anyone baby." He said looking her up and down then turning to his friend. "We're the only help your ever going to need." He said facing her again.

"You know what? I think I should wait by my car." Jo said and started to walk off. The guy reached for her and I could have sworn I smelt demon._ No, it couldn't be, I can't smell demons any more I don't have my powers._ I shook my head to try and get rid of the smell.

"I said get your ass in here." He said. Jo took the guys arm and threw him to the ground. While Sam stabbed both the demons with Ruby's knife.

"Nice work Jo." Dean said passing her a bag with her clothes in.

"Thanks," She said smiling at Dean. She pulled out a pair of wirer cutters. "Shall we?" She said looking at us. We cut the power and made our way into the building.

* * *

We searched the place but there didn't seem to much sign of demons. It was a little odd, but hey, I was willing to take all the advantages we were given. We walked up to a office where Crowley was sat in, as he came out we were ready for him.

"It's Crowley right?" Sam said as we stood there with our guns out.

"So the Hardy boys and Nancy Drew, finally found me huh? Took you long enough." Crowley sighed. He looked really relaxed for a demon with three shot guns aimed at him. He started to walk towards us, but noticed the carpet was crumpled. He pulled it back and saw the devils trap we put on the reverse of the carpet, that had been Dean's idea I'd like to point out. "Do you have any idea how much this rug costs?" Crowley asked standing back up and looking at us. Suddenly demons jumped us and grabbed us. We tried to fight free, but it was useless. Crowley pulled, what I guessed by the boys reaction to be, the Colt out. "This is it right? This is what its all about." Crowley said looking at us. He pointed the gun at Dean and my heart raced a little. _Typical... Deans plan and we're about to die!_ Ok might not have been the best last thoughts anyone could have but, it was mine. Crowley moved the gun a few inches to the left and shot, then aimed it at me did the same, and did the same to Sam. I blinked and we were all still alive, turning to the guys they looked just as confused as I was. "We need to talk, privately." Crowley said and walked back into the room he just came out of. We looked at each other but fallowed him, keeping our distance.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked as we walked in.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley asked waving his hand and closing the door behind us. "There's no reason that you, or anyone should know this exists at all." Crowley said looking at the gun, then looked at us. "Except that I told you."

"You told us?" Sam asked.

"Rumours, innuendo, sent out on the grape vine." Crowley said smiling at us.

"Now why would you do that?" I asked watching him very carefully.

"Why would you tell us anything?" Sam added. Crowley smiled and pointed the gun at Dean. My heart started to race again._ Great... he didn't want to shoot us in front of the demons, but he's willing to kill us anyway. This guy is insane!_

"I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face." Crowley said still aiming it at Dean.

"Uh huh. Ok, and why, exactly would you want the devil dead?" Dean asked and Crowley lowered his gun.

"It's called," He said putting the gun down on the table. "Survival." He said looking at Dean. "But I forgot you three are at best functioning morons."

"No your functioning morons..." Dean shook his head. I glanced at him and rolled my eyes. _Smooth Dean, real smooth there._

"Lucifer isn't a demon remember," Crowley said shaking his head at Dean a little too. "He's an angel, an angel famous for his hatred of human kind. To him your just filthy bags of puss. That's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?" Crowley asked picking up a glass.

"But he created you." Sam said.

"To him we're just servants, cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate human kind, we're next. Then he starts on his new race." Crowley said glancing at me, my body stiffened up, I didn't want it to, it just happened automatically. "So help me, huh? Lets all go back to simpler, better times, to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales for damn it! So what do you say? What if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?" Crowley said holding the gun out for Sam to take. I glanced at Dean and it looked like he was thinking the same as me. _Take the gun, shoot Crowley, then kill Lucifer with it. _Sam hesitated but finally took the gun. "Great." Crowley said with a smile on his face.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, per chance?" Sam asked looking at the gun then Crowley.

"Thursday," Crowley said thinking out loud. "Birdies tell me, he has an appointment in Carthage Missouri." Sam turned to us nodding.

"Great." He said looking back at Crowley, "Thanks." Sam said looking at the gun. He raised it to Crowleys head and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened and Sam lowered the gun.

"Oh yeah right, you probably need some more ammunition." Crowley said moving round to the back of his desk and pulling a small box out of a draw.

"Um excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean what happens to you, if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean asked.

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Number two, after you leave here I got on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, HOW ABOUT YOU DON'T MISS, OK?" Crowley shouted at Dean. "MORONS!" He added throwing Dean the box of bullets. When I looked back Crowley had gone.

* * *

So we had the Colt, we knew where the Devil was going to be, and we even had a rough plan. Everything was set, there was on one thing left to do...

We all gathered at Bobby's, by we I mean me, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Castiel. We decided that if this was our last night on earth, we'd do what ever sane person would, party! Ok maybe sane people wouldn't party, but hey sanity is over rated.

Me and Jo were sat watching Ellen and Castiel go drink for drink in a shots competition. I was amazed at how many shots Ellen had and she still wasn't drunk. The woman can handle her drink! Castiel, well he was a whole new thing on the drunk as a skunk scale, he was like -1000000. After what was his third row of 15 shots he still showed no sign of getting drunk.

"Does it take this long to get drunk in heaven?" I asked sat on a chair next to Jo.

"Man I hope not." She laughed. This was the first real time I'd spent with Jo and the second with Ellen. Jo was a really nice person, she was funny and intelligent. She reminded me a lot of Ellen but I guess that's what you get when she raised her alone. We got on really well and it was nice to find a female my age who hunted and was actually pretty cool. Ellen finished her last shot. "5 Dollar's Cass is still sober after this one." Jo said smiling at me.

"Ok, you are on." I smiled back shaking her hand. Ellen put her last glass down.

"Alright big boy, go." She said smiling at him. Castiel nodded and picked up the first shot, downed it, then the second,third and so on all within a minute. I turned to Jo who in turn looked at Ellen, we all had the same shocked expression.

"I think I'm starting to feel something." Castiel said looking at us with a plain face. We all stared at him with our mouths open. We started to laugh at Cass who just sat there looking confused.

"Ok, more shots." Ellen said pouring the drinks out.

"Dude, your incredible." I said with a small laugh.

"Thank you." Castiel said plainly. This made me and Jo laugh more.

"You owe me $5!" Jo laughed shaking her head at Cass. I grabbed the money out my pocket and passed her it.

"Cass, your killing me here." I joked as I handed over the money. Cass didn't seem to understand, which in our slightly drunk state made it even more funny. We sat there watching Ellen get the drinks ready.

"Hey, I'm going to get another beer, you want one?"Jo asked looking at me.

"No, I'm good thanks. I think Ellen might need revealing if this goes on much longer." I joked.

"Mom can handle her drink pretty well." Jo laughed glancing at Ellen.

"That might be Jo-Ann but I am getting into triple figures here." Ellen said smiling at us.

"Ok, well I'm grabbing a beer, don't start without me." Jo laughed walking over to the fridge. I sat there watching Ellen set up the shots when Dean walked past, I watched him walk over to Jo, with that look on his face, the look of lust. I shook my head and got up walking in the opposite direction towards Sam.

* * *

Sam saw me walking toward him and smiled, I sat on the desk next to him and smiled back, trying my best to ignore what Dean was doing.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" Sam asked sipping his beer.

"Yeah, sure why not? I'm sure this isn't the craziest plan we've ever done..." I joked looking at Sam who smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and held it ready for a thumb war. Sam looked at me confused. "Thumb war.. humour me." I laughed. Sam nodded and we started the thumb war. Have you ever tried playing thumb wars with a Sashquash? Let me tell you, it's difficult, they have really long thumbs. It also didn't help that we were both a little drunk. Sam won and I pouted a little before stealing his beer and taking a quick drink. Sam laughed at me shaking his head.

"You know, this is probably going to be our last night on earth, you might want to tell some people how you really feel about them." Sam said pushing my leg a little.

"Ok." I said simply and smiled at Sam who looked shocked.

"Great!" He added pushing his chair back so I could move past him.

"Sam, I love you like a brother." I said and poked my tongue out. Sam laughed and shook his head at me.

"You know I didn't mean me." He said before taking another sip of beer.

"Yeah well your jackass of a brother is too wrapped up in Jo at the moment." I huffed before taking a sip of beer.

"He's only doing that because he's Dean." Sam said softly.

"Why should I care? I mean we are both single people who can hit on anyone we like." I said looking at Sam. He didn't look so convince. I took a sip of my beer.

"Yeah, that's true." He added smiling at me, but giving me the puppy dog eyes. "But?"

"But..." I looked at Dean flirting with Jo then turned back to Sam. "But ok I still have feelings for the jerk. Before you say it, yes it's my fault I'm in this situation and I'm trying really hard to ignore him. But it's a little impossible when he flirts with girls right in front of my face." I said and took a big drink of my beer.

"Yeah but that's Dean, he's always been like that." Sam leant closer to me. "But trust me Megan, I've never seen him act like this around any one before. I think, I think he really likes you." I looked into his eyes for a few seconds and could feel that he was telling the truth. Feel it the way I used to when I had my wolf powers. Something major was happening with them, and it was not the best timing.

"Dude is that meant to make me feel better? It's the end of the world and you're telling me this?" I asked slightly sarcastically shaking my head.

"Well you know if this all goes go wrong, tomorrow you'll be shacked up with me." Sam joked and I screwed my face up.

"Dude!" I covered my face with my hands. "Nasty! Nass tay!" I joked giggling a little and I herd Sam laugh loud too.

"Everybody get in here, it's time for the line up! Usual suspects in the corner!" Bobby shouted. I lowered my hands and saw Dean lent against the sink in the kitchen watching me. I forced myself to give him a quick smile then went to stand next to Sam. Bobby was going to take a picture of us all.

"Oh come on Bobby, no body wants their picture taken." Ellen said as she walked into the room.

"Here here!" Sam added.

"Shut up, you're drinking my beer." Bobby replied and Ellen let out a small laugh and I smiled. Slowly everyone else piled into the corner. "Any way, I'm going to need something to remember your sorry asses by." Bobby said backing up. There was from left to right, Castiel, Sam, and Dean at the back, then me in between Sam and Cass, Ellen next to me and Jo at the end, with Dean's arms draped over both of them. Then right at the front Bobby was. Jo let out a loud short laugh.

"It's always good to have an optimist around." She said sarcastically making everyone smile.

"Bobby's right, tomorrow we hunt the devil," Everyone turned to Cass who was speaking. "This is our last night on earth." He said and we all lost our smiles. _It's ok to think it, even ok to tell yourself in the mirror that your going to die tomorrow, but to hear it, from an angel's lips... well... yeah that's a downer. Looks like I'm facing the end again,and I still feel the same I did before. I feel like there's so much more I could and should have done this __time round..._ The bulb flashed and took our photo.

* * *

As you could probably expect, most people didn't feel like having a party after the photo was taken. The whole tone changed to a sombre one, and who could blame it? We were going to a losing situation with the devil's vessel and eve's vessel, it wasn't the best plan we could have made. Ellen and Bobby sat in the kitchen talking about old times while slowly going through the shots she'd lined up for Cass. Jo and Dean we're talking, I kept hearing Jo laugh a little now and again, my bet was Dean was flirting, but I pushed that to the side. I was sat with Sam in the drawing room, we were talking about being vessels again.

"Do you think we'll be able to fight it? Control our bodies again?" Sam asked me passing me another beer.

"I really wish we could Sam, but... I don't think so." I said opening mine and taking a big drink. Sam frowned for a minute and took a drink of his beer.

"But, I mean if it's like normal possession, it's possible to fight it." Sam pondered out loud.

"Sure it's possible I guess, but not probable, I mean, its the Devil and the first woman in creation, they are going to be old, and strong. Stronger than anything we've ever gone against." I said shaking my head. I herd Jo giggle again and glanced to see Dean moving away from her ear. _Stop watching them, it's not helping anything!_

"But, we're strong right, we've both got demon blood in us, we can fight back." I turned my attention back to Sam. He was serious.

"Um no we don't, you got angel detox, and you kind of ripped that side out of me." I said looking at him plainly. He sat forward and turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"We must have something of it left inside us, I mean why else would it have to be us? I know I can feel it inside still." Sam said looking at me but looking through me at the same time, like he was in his head rather than talking to me.

"You what? You feel it still...you told Dean this?" I asked moving to sit forward so Sam was blocking my view of Jo and Dean.

"No, I'm not that stupid. If he knew, he wouldn't let me go on this hunt." Sam huffed and sat back down.

"True." I sighed sitting back too. "But I... may, possibly, could have been having some freaky wolf side effects." I said softly. Sam's eyes widened. "I said may." I said softly.

"Like what?" Sam asked and I herd Jo giggle again. I screwed my face up, like that helped. "Well for one, my hearing has gotten sharper." I huffed and Sam turned to see Jo and Dean. I stood up and Sam looked up at me. "I need some air, excuse me." I had to walk past everyone to get out of the house and Dean caught my eye, I tried my best to ignore him and went out into the junk yard.

* * *

I got out into the cold air and let it just wrap around me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _One more day, one more day and I'll be dead again and it will not matter what, I know I've stopped the devil and eve. Just one more day to ignore his flirting, that smile he does, the way he checks you out when he thinks your not watching. One more day to ignore those green eyes, that smile he gets when you catch him off guard. One more day to not laugh at his stupid jokes, or the weird faces he pulls. One more day to not fall in love with him. One more day to.. fall in love with him._

"Who am I kidding?" I sighed walking over to my Camero. I knew I probably had one more day left on earth, and still I refused to tell Dean how I felt. _Maybe Crowley was right, maybe I was just a functioning moron._ I sighed and sat on the bonnet of my baby looking up at the stars. They were out in force tonight, covering the sky in a firefly style decoration. Looking up there made me feel small, if only my problems were. I herd footsteps and got a faint scent of Dean heading my way. _What the hell is going on with my powers? How the hell have I got them back?_ I closed my eyes and tried to search for my wolf, but she wasn't there, nothing was there, it was empty. I was empty.

"Hey, why'd you walk out?" Dean asked as he reached me. I sat forward and crossed my legs under me and smiled at him.

"No reason." I replied. Dean stood there looking at me.

"Sam said you were upset." He said staring at me with those green eyes that could burn the truth out of any one. I looked away into the junk yard.

"Yeah well Sam's an idiot." I said still looking out into the junk.

"He might be a lot of things, but not an idiot. What's wrong with you?" Dean asked moving closer to me.

"Nothings wrong Dean. Just go back inside." I said still not looking at him.

"Is it me talking to Jo?" Dean asked I looked at him.

"Just... go back inside Dean." I pleaded not wanting to get into a fight about it.

"So it is about Jo?" He asked raising his voice. I looked at him and hopped off the car.

"No Dean, it's not about Jo." I said and started to walk away. Dean fallowed me.  
"Then what is it about huh?" He asked blocking my path. I tried to side step him twice but he just stayed in the way.

"Move Dean." I said looking at his chest and started to get annoyed.

"No, tell me what's wrong." He asked still blocking my path. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Fine, I don't like you flirting with girls right in my face." I huffed looking up at him. Dean let out a laugh but it wasn't so pleasant.

"What? What about you and Payton, and that Sheriff Wolfe guy? Huh, want some more examples of flirting in front of your ex?" Dean snapped at me. I glared up at him.

"Hey! I never flirted with Payton!" I said pushing his chest. "And for your damn information, the reason I was flirting with Jonas Wolfe because I love you and can't do a damn thing about it! So my werewolf side thought it would latch onto the next alpha male it found!" I shouted and pushed past Dean. I got a few feet away when he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"You wanted us to break up, not me! You said it was so the world wouldn't end! You said everything about this relationship and never asked what I wanted!" Dean shouted. "Well I'm saying something now! You don't want to be with me, fine! I can't make you! But don't get all pissy with me just because I'm having some fun! Yeah the world might be ending tomorrow, but I can't be the one person on earth I want to be with, so I am going to have as much damn fun as I can! You don't like it, tough!" Dean shouted and let go of my arm. I glared up at him. I was so mad. He thought I didn't want to be with him, when really, that would be the only thing I've ever wanted. We stood there glaring at each other a few more minutes when all that anger bubbled up in me. I swung out and punched Dean in the face.

"You don't understand a damn thing about this!" I shouted and walked off back into the house. When I got in I made my way up to the room I was stopping in and ignored everyone, including Sam, who tried to talk to me a few times.

* * *

The next day we set off for Carthage Missouri, I was in the car with Sam and Dean. Ellen Jo and Castiel were in Ellen's truck. It wasn't hard to tell that me and Dean had a fight, we talked to each other but only when we really needed to. We reach Carthage mid morning. We drove into the town and took our mobiles out to see if we could get a signal.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asked both of us. I sighed.

"Nope." I put my phone back in my pocket.

"No nothing, nice and spooky." Dean said looking around. The place looked empty, as if everyone had just got up and left. We pulled over and Dean waved Ellen to our side so we could talk.

"This place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked as she pulled along side.

"We're going to go check out the P.D, you guys stay here and see if you can find any body." Dean said.

"Ok." Ellen replied and we drove off. The Police Department wasn't that far, in fact it was a five minute walk if that. We all climbed out of the car and walked inside.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Dean shouted as we walked in. The place looked as empty as everywhere else. We started to take a look around. Sam was leafing threw files while I sat down at a computer.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked walking over to me and looking confused.

"Hacking." I said simply and started to check out the police department's records. Dean gave me a approving nod and walked over to Sam.

"Where is everyone?" He asked Sam.

"Umm I don't know. From these files, until the last couple of days everything was normal." Sam said looking at the files.

"Then what happened?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"People were starting to be reported missing. Lot's of people by this. But then the entries just stop..." I said turning to the guys.

"Like I said, nice and spooky." Dean replied looking at both of us. We checked a little more but everything, all the notes, the phone calls, the life in the town seem to stop a few hours before we showed up. It wasn't a good sign.

"Nothing again." Sam said as he flicked through the last report.

"Let's get back to Ellen, Jo and Cass." Dean said looking slightly uncomfortable. I had to admit, everything stopping a few hours before we showed freaked the crap out of me too.

* * *

We got back to where we left the guys and saw Ellen pull over to us. I clocked the fact there was only Ellen and Jo in the car.

"Stations empty." Dean said as they reached us.

"So everything else." Jo said.

"Have you seen Cass?" Ellen asked. I shook my head.

"What?" Sam said confused. "He was with you."

"Nope, he went after the reapers." Ellen explained. I got a knot in my stomach.

"Reapers?" Dean asked just as shocked.

"He saw reapers, where?" Sam asked.

"Well kind of... everywhere." Jo explained.

"Super." I said sarcastically as we all looked at each other. We grabbed some shot guns and other things we might need and headed out to find Cass.

"Well this is great, we've been in town twenty minutes and we've already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean said as we walked the streets.

"You think um you think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked as we walked. He was only say what we all thought. I smelt something, but it was too weak to pick up clearly.

"I don't know what else to think." Dean said as we walked around the corner of the street.

"There you are." A voice said from behind us. We all turned and pointed our guns at the brunette in front of us.

"Meg." Sam said looking at her. _She stole my name and she's pretty fugly, I can kill her for that alone._

"Shouldn't have come here boys." Meg said and Dean started to walk toward her.

"Hell I could say the same thing for you." Dean said aiming the colt at her. I looked and at first the images were blurry like heat hazing the images, I blinked and it cleared. My pulse jumped in my throat. There were these... these I, I think dogs... only, my god, they weren't even... they were flesh and fur and bone and muscle. Snarling, angry creatures. I'd never, ever seen anything like these.

"Dean, don't!" I shouted and felt Sam and the others look at me. Meg lost her smile for a second.

"Didn't come here alone Deano." Meg said with a small smile on her face. One dog growled, then another, then the other two started to bark. I couldn't see Dean's face but everyone else looked freaked, but with the way they were looking, they couldn't even see the damn dogs.

"Hell hounds." Dean said looking at Meg.

"Yeah Dean, you're favourite." She laughed and one dog barked. "How did you see them?" Meg asked looking at me.

"Well we are all blessed in our own ways." I said sarcastically.

"I see the Winchesters taught you their wit." Meg said losing her smile again. "Now, come on Sam, Megan, and you Dean, my father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam shouted.

"Your call." Meg said shrugging her shoulders. "You can make this easy, or you can make this, really, really hard." Meg said looking at us as the dogs barks and snarled more. Dean turned behind to look at all of us. We were ready to fight, hell we were ready to die before we'd go see the devil willingly. Dean turned back to Meg.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean asked. Meg shook her head and Dean shot one of the hounds.

"Run!" Sam shouted, like we needed to be told. I watched as the dogs started to run at us. I tried to shoot a few of them away, I hit them but it only slowed them down a little. I was at the back with Dean, shooting and running. One jumped at me and I shot it, as it hit the floor I saw one grab Dean.

"Dean!" I shouted, but before I could get to him two hounds were stalking me. Jo started to shoot the one on Dean.

"Jo stay back!" Dean shouted trying to kick the damn thing off. I shot one of the hounds, but the second clawed at my arm. I caught a glimpse of Jo shooting the hound away from Dean.

"Son of bitch!" I shouted and shot at it a couple of time to make sure it was dead. The next thing I herd was Ellen.

"Jo no!" She screamed. When I looked up there was a hound attacking her, ripping her to shreds. Me and Dean were closest. I shot the dog away while Dean picked her up. He looked horrified at what the hound had done to Jo. Sam was giving us covering fire, Ellen started to help us cover the fire. Dean ran with Jo in his arms into a store while I shot the hounds that were closest and Ellen and Sam covered us.

* * *

We got inside and Dean put Jo down. Ellen rushed over to help her. I started to help Sam close the doors and lock them up with chains. Dean grabbed some bags of salt and passed one to Sam.

"I need some help here." Ellen shouted. I raced over and bobbed down on my knee's. Jo was nearly ripped in two. There was blood, and guts and more blood pumping out of her.

"Tell me what you need." I said looking at Ellen. She was in action mode, it looked like all she could do in that moment was get Jo bandaged up, if she could stomach it, I could.

"I need something, a bandage, something to stop the bleeding." Ellen said pressing down on the cuts to stop the blood the best she could. I raced to find anything that might help. I passed them to Ellen.

"Will these do?" I asked, Jo was so pale, she really didn't look so good.

"They'll do. I need you to press on the wound while I put these on, ok?" Ellen asked looking at me. I just nodded. "On three, one, two, three!" Ellen moved her hands and I put mine over the cuts. I pressed as if my life depended on it, but blood was still seeping out my fingers. The guys came over and saw how bad it was. I helped Ellen bandage Jo up the best I could. We stitched the things we could and piled bandage after bandage on everything else. She was still in shock and her pulse was getting weaker and weaker. She was losing too much blood. I looked at Ellen and she knew it.

"We could set up a drip, I know how to make them... I think we got everything we need in here." I said giving Jo a small sad smile.

"Do it then. Sam, I need a hand here." Ellen called Sam over while I got everything I needed to make the drip. I got everything and started to set it up. Jo was still in shock. Ellen walked over to Dean to talk to Bobby.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked putting pressure on the bandages.

"Making a drip, salt and sugar. It should help with the blood loss and shock, although really she could do with blankets, clotting agents and a hospital." I said softly as I shook the solution together in the bag.

"I know." Sam said giving me the big puppy dog eyes. I got everything ready and turned to Jo.

"Hey Jo, its Megan. I need to put this needle in your arm, it's gonna hurt a little but it's to help so I need you not pull it, ok? Can you hear me?" I asked, I'd seen people in shock through blood loss before, but Jo was the worst I'd seen. She managed to nod her head a little. "Ok." I said softly and found a vein and put the I.V in. Ellen walked back to us, we got Jo as comfortable as possible.

* * *

I left Ellen with Jo and went to wash the blood off my hands. I stood by the sink in the back of the shop and washed the blood, but more kept coming. I watched the red line run from my left sleeve over my hand and into the water. I pulled up my left sleeve and I had three big, deep claw marks across my forearm. _Holy shit... when did that happen?_ I had totally forgot about being hurt. I forced myself to put my arm under the running water to clean it best I could. I had to bit my lip to stop from screaming out. I got it clean and pulled my sleeve back down, although I was still bleeding. I went back into the shop to grab a bandage when Sam walked over to me.

"You ok?" He asked, I turned and felt a little light headed.

"Been better." I said softly, I watched as Sam's eyes went to the floor, I fallowed his gaze, there was a small pool of blood forming under my left arm. I started to go more dizzy.

"What happened?" Sam asked but I started to fall, Sam caught me and sat me on the floor. "Megan what happened?"

"The damn dogs." I mumbled and pulled up my left sleeve.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Sam asked grabbing the bandage out of my right hand and putting it on my arm.

"We were busy." I joked and fought back the urge to throw up.

"You going to be ok?" Sam asked as he finished putting the bandage on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jo is the one who needs our help." I said as Sam helped me to my feet. As we got up Dean walked around the corner and looked at us.

"You two ok?" He asked glancing at us both.

"Yeah." I said before Sam could tell him I was hurt.

"Good. How the hell did you see those hell hounds?" Dean asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I... I don't know. Lately I keep, um it's like I have my wolf powers back. But only sometimes and I've got no control over them." I explained.

"What? How is that possible?" Dean asked looking from me to Sam.

"I have no idea." Sam replied.

"I don't know why either, maybe because its the apocalypse?" I suggested. Dean sighed and walked back round so we were in the same isle as Jo and Ellen. Dean explained what Bobby had told him. Me Sam and Dean were stood away from Jo and Ellen whispering.

"So now we know where the devil's going to be, we know when and we have the colt." Dean explained.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "We just have to get past eight or so hell hounds and get to the farm before midnight."

"Yeah and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town." Dean added.

"I still might be able to see where the damn things are, it could give us something to help level the playing field." I said whispering.

"Yeah but we don't know if you'll be able to see them or not." Dean said looking at me.

"I can try my best, see if I can get it to work." I said.

"But your hurt." Sam said and turned to him and glared.

"Hurt? When? How?" Dean asked looking at me.

"Thanks Sam." I muttered glaring at Sam, then I turned to Dean. "One of them clawed my arm, it's fine."

"Really?" Dean asked looking at Sam. I turned to Sam too. "Sam?"

"No." He sighed. "She lost a lot of blood." I kicked Sam.

"I'm fine." I said turning to Dean. "I'm not leaving this town without you two."

"I don't like the idea of your running around hurt. Not with hell hounds on our backs." Dean said looking at me.

"I'm telling you, unless you want to knock me out and carry me out of here as dead weight, I'm not leaving." I said firmly looking into Dean's eyes.

"Fine. But we still need to move Jo and Ellen out." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Wont be easy." Sam said softly.

"Stretcher?" Dean suggested.

"And we'd need to make up another I.V before she could be moved." I said looking at the guys.

"I'll see what we got." Sam said softly. We started to move off to get supplies when Jo spoke.

"Stop." She said, her voice weak. "Guys stop. Can we um be realistic about this please?" We walked over to Jo. "I can't move my legs, I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ACE bandage. We gotta, we gotta get our priorities straight here. Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth you stop talking like that." Ellen said to Jo.

"Mom, I can't fight, I can't walk, but I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need." Jo explained.

"Everything we need?" Sam asked.

"A bomb." I said softly looking at Jo.

"Yup, we can build a bomb." Jo said holding her side.

"No. Jo, no." Dean said firmly.

"You got another plan?" She asked looking up at Dean. "You got any other plan? Those are hell hounds out there Dean, they've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one." Jo said with a small smile. "Or at least get you a few minutes head start anyway."

"I, I wont let you." Ellen said tears rolling down her eyes. Jo looked at her.

"This is why we're here right? If I can get us a shot on the devil," Jo turned to Dean. "Dean we have to take it."

"No." Ellen said looking from Jo to Dean to the rest of us, she was pleading for us to stop this, make it all better. I only wish I could have.

"Mom, this might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult, you might want to take it." Jo said with a small smile as Ellen broke down next to her. I hated when people cried over death, I never knew what to do, I wanted to make it right, fix it, but something just cant be fixed. I swallowed hard fighting back the emotion that was building in me. Jo was a fighter, she was tough as nails, if she could keep it together, I had to; just to respect her act if nothing else. Ellen looked at Jo and Jo started to nod, Ellen copied her.

"Well you herd her, get to work." Ellen said controlling the emotion in her voice.

* * *

So we did. We found everything that we could use to make the biggest, badest bomb we could think of. Rock salt, nails, flames, you name it, we had included in the explosion some how. By dark fall we had everything pretty much set up, just a few things to wire and the bomb was ready. Dean was finishing the final bits while Sam and I said goodbye to Jo.

"Man you are one tough cookie." I said with a small smile.

"You gotta be, it's a man's world." She joked then waved her arm so I'd move closer. "You know he loves you right?" Jo whispered in my ear. I pulled away and nodded with a small smile.

"Don't forget to tell me how long it takes to get drunk up there." I said jokingly before moving out the way. I turned away from everyone else saying good bye because it just was too much for me. Dean finished the wiring and took the button to Jo.

"So this is it," I herd him say, I still refused to turn and face them. "See you on the other side, probably sooner than later."

"Make it later." I herd Jo say. I herd it go quiet for a while and I just stood there with my thoughts. _She is so tough, I think I'd be a wreck by now. And Ellen, I don't know how the hell she is keeping it together... these woman are amazing._ I herd Dean get up as Ellen walked past me. I stroked her arm and she gave me a small smile. Sam was nearly balling his eyes out. I rubbed his arm and smiled sadly at him.

"Mom no." I herd Jo say trying her best not to cry.

"Somebodies got to let them in." Ellen replied. "Like you said, you're not moving. You got me Jo; and you're right this is important, but I will not leave you here alone."

"Dean." Sam said softly.

"Get gone now guys." Ellen said with her back to us. I looked at the guys, they both looked uneasy, so it wasn't just me. None of us wanted to leave either of them behind.

"Ellen." Dean said in his firm tone.

"I said, go." Ellen said still with her back to us. Sam glanced at me then Dean and picked up the stuff. I grabbed some things and started to fall Sam out to the roof. "And Dean," Ellen called. "Kick in the ass. Don't miss." A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. Ellen gave me a smile before I went after the guys. We got to the other building and made our way down onto the street, none of us looked back. I think if we had of done we would have run back and grabbed both Ellen and Jo, tried our best to save them. We were walking down the alley when the bomb went off. A fire ball burst out of the shop. We all stopped and watched. I couldn't really believe it in a way, it was so surreal, knowing that Ellen and Jo were in side there, that they had made the explosion go. We stood a few minutes then moved on, we had the devil to kill.

* * *

We made our way to the field in silence, none of us wanted to talk. This wasn't the time for talk, this was time to kill the devil. To end all this, to make sure that Jo and Ellen, Gethin, everyone who fought the devil, got the result they'd died for. We were going to end this tonight. We reached the field and hid behind a tree line, there was Lucifer digging and a bunch of guys stood around watching him.

"I guess we know what happened to some of the towns people." Dean said as we hid.

"Ok." Sam sighed.

"Ok." I nodded gripping the shotgun tighter.

"Ok." Dean sighed.

"Last words?" Sam asked. Dean looked at both of us.

"I think I'm good." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah me too." Sam added.

"Last one up there buys the round in." I said with a small smile. The guys smiled back at me.

"Well here goes nothing." Dean said pulling out the Colt. We all started to walk off but Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked into his eyes. They were so green, so sad and hurt, he was scared, terrified, but more over he wanted revenge. He blinked and they changed, there was love in his eyes. He moved closer to me and pulled me into a kiss, a deep passionate kiss. I kissed back with all I had, actions always speak louder than words. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me close to his body. We kissed like it was our last, it probably would be. Dean pulled away first and gave me a small smile, I smiled back with a little nod. Words would never had described how I was feeling, but actions came close.

* * *

Lucifer was filling in a grave I think as me and Sam walked up to him. Neither of us were sure how this night was going to end, but we wanted to give all we could to kill Lucifer.

"Hey!" Sam shouted as we made our way through the crowd of men, they moved apart like the red sea. Both me and Sam cocked our shotguns as Lucifer turned to see us.

"We herd you wanted to see us!" I shouted gripping the gun. Lucifer put the shovel down and made his way over to us.

"Well guys you don't need those guns here, you know I'd never hurt you." He said with a smile on his face. "Not really."

"Yeah, well I'd hurt you." Dean said putting the colt to the temple of the devils head and cocking it. "So suck it." He said and shot the bullet off. The devil dropped to the floor and Dean turned to us looking surprised. _This is a little too easy for my liking_. We looked at each other and smiled, the devil wasn't moving. _Maybe it wasn't that hard after all..._ Suddenly Lucifer took a deep gasp of air. _Or maybe it is._

"Ow!" Lucifer said getting back on his feet, the bullet hole in his head healed fast. "Where did you get that?" He asked pointing to the colt, before back handing Dean half way across the field into a tree. It looked pretty painful.

"Dean!" I shouted but Sam held me next to him. He was right, we were the two left standing, we had to fight the devil. Lucifer turned to us.

"Now, where were we?" He asked with a smile. "Don't feel too bad kids, there is only five things in the whole of creation that, that gun can't kill. And I just happened to be one of them." Lucifer said shaking his shoulders. "But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done." Sam raced over to Sam and I was right behind him until some guys blocked my path. Lucifer went back to digging then suddenly stopped and turned to me. "I almost forgot. Megan, I've got someone here who's been wanting to meet you." Lucifer said and pointing behind me. I turned and as the guys cleared a woman dressed in white made her way over to me. She had long curly brown hair to her waist and pale skin, she was pretty, but she gave off an evil vibe.

"Eve." I said staring at her as she reached me.

"Hello Megan, I've herd so much about you, I've been dying to meet you." Eve said smiling at me. I went to punch her but two of the guys grabbed me.

"Come on Megan, I'm not going to let you hurt the love of my life." Lucifer said. I struggled against the guys.

"I don't want to hurt her, I want to kill her!" I growled pulling on them. Eve smiled and walked past me to Lucifer who took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Megan please don't feel like that. I just want to help you reach your full potential." Eve said wrapped around Lucifer.

"Potential?" I shouted. "You want to kill all humanity! I don't have that kind of potential!" I shouted at the pair.

"No, but Sam does." Lucifer said glancing at Sam and started to dig again.

"And you, you can create life, new life, a better life than the ones your kind have." Eve said sounding disgusted by humans. "Together you and I, we can create such amazing creatures. We will love God and Earth as it was meant to be loved. No war, no pain, no suffering. Just love." I scoffed looking away her. The guys let go of me and rushed over to Sam and Dean, who was still knocked out. Lucifer stopped digging and turned to us resting on the shovel.

"You know, I don't suppose you'd say yes right here and now?" Lucifer asked us already knowing the answer. "End this whole tiresome discussion right?"

"It's never going to happen!" Sam said getting mad.

"Oh I don't know Sam, I think it will." Lucifer said going back to shovelling. "I think it will happen soon, within six months, and I think it will happen in Detroit." He said glancing at us.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you myself, you understand me?" Sam said getting angrier. "I'm going to rip your heart out!"

"That's good Sam, you keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent up rage, I'm going to need it." Lucifer said smiling. I looked at Sam he looked worried. I stood next to him and tried to look tough, but inside I was pretty sure something bad was about to happen. Eve was watching me closely, like a big cat watches its pray before it attacks.

"What did you do? What did you do to this town?" Sam asked looking at the people.

"Oh I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able bodied man." Lucifer said still shovelling.

"And the rest of them?" I asked, half not wanting to know. Eve's smile grew. I felt sick.

"In there." Lucifer said pointing to the pit he was digging.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted and tried to get to him but Sam held be back.

"I know its awful but these, horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first." Lucifer said still shovelling.

"You bastard!" I shouted.  
"Look I know what you guys must think of me, but I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand Sam." Lucifer said looking at Sam.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked. Lucifer threw down his shovel and started to move towards us. Eve trailing behind like his shadow.

"I was a son, a brother like you, younger brother; and I had an older brother who I loved, idolized in fact. Then one day I went to him, told him I was in love. Not with my god, but with a human, Eve." Lucifer held out his hand and Eve took it. "I begged him to stand with me, to understand my love for her. And Michael, Michael turned on me. Called me a freak, a monster, and then he beat me down, all because I was different, because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something Sam, any of this sound familiar?" He shrugged. "Anyway you'll have to excuse me, midnight is calling," He said raising his arms out. "And I have a ritual to finish. Don't go any where, not that you could if you would." We bent down and checked on Dean, he was still out of it. Lucifer started to chant in Latin I think, he turned to the guys stood watching him.

"Now repeat after me," He shouted. "We offer up our lives, blood, life, soul."

"_We offer up our lives, blood, souls._" The crowd chanted. I noticed Dean sit up and lean against the tree.

"To complete this tribute." Lucifer said, Eve smiled and moved closer to him, holding his hand as the mass of men started to repeat him.  
"_To complete this tribute._" They said on mass, then little lights flashed in their heads and they fell down, dead. Both me and Sam were watching Eve and Lucifer. They were so happy, it was psychotic happy. The earth started to move. Something big was coming I glanced at Sam and we both glanced at Dean, out of no where Castiel appeared and put his finger over his mouth for us to be silent. He zapped us out of there and back to Bobby's.

* * *

Later that we were all stood around Bobby's fireplace. Bobby had the picture of all of us together prior to going on the hunt. He tossed it into the fire and we watched it burn. No one said anything as we watched the picture crumple under the heat and turn into ash. Once the fire hand burnt away we all went separate ways. Sam sat in the drawing room just staring into nothingness. Bobby sat by a pile of books looking for different signs of where the devil might be and Dean went out into the junk yard. I was at a loss, I didn't know what to do. I'd seen Eve, I'd talked to her... I wanted to kill her, no scratch that I was going to kill her. I went over to Sam and pushed his leg.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked softly as I sat next to him.

"Yeah," He said still looking out into the nothingness. "I just... what he said, how we are alike."

"Sam, look at me." Sam turned his head to me. "You are nothing like him. You aren't. Come on, don't think like that."

"But he's right. We are alike. I just.. I don't know how I can fight him." Sam said as tears started to form in his eyes. " I cant fight him." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. I knew this bout of self doubt came not only from Lucifer's stupid words, but from losing Jo and Ellen.

"It's ok," I said pulling him over to me so he could cry on my shoulder. He was so taller than me I was kind of wrapped in him, but I didn't mind. "Tell you what." I said as he cried on my shoulder, I stroked his hair. "You take on Eve and I'll take Lucifer. Deal?" I asked. Sam looked up at me and laughed a little.

"Sure, deal." He said smiling at me. "You thought about how you can fight her?"

"The mother of humans, um nope. Not a clue." I said smiling. "But hey it can be that hard."

"Huh?" Sam said confused.

"She's just a woman. More like a ghost." I said plainly. "Just a spirit."

"Just a spirit." Sam echoed my words and wiped his face. "She's just a spirit."

"Dude I just said that." I said plainly.

"Yeah, but she's like with a demon, I mean maybe it would be more complex than that, but yeah... this could work." Sam said smiling at me as cogs turned in his head. I just sat there nodding slowly.

"I got no idea where your going with this." I said with a small smile. Sam smiled at me and pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

"Your a genius." He said getting up and going over to Bobby. I smiled to myself.

"I'm a genius without a clue as to what I just figure out." I laughed to myself.

* * *

I knew Dean would want space. He was hit really hard by Ellen and Jo's death. More Jo than anyone, I think he loved her. Everyone had left him to himself in the junk yard most of the day. Sam and Bobby was busy working on something and I spent the day just trying to make myself useful. It got late, about 1am and Dean still hadn't come in. It was cold and he was only out there in a t-shirt. I grabbed one of his jackets and headed out into the junk yard. I couldn't see him, but I could smell him. My powers were acting up again and I could smell out where he was. I walked to the middle of the junk yard and found him collapsed by the side of a car that looked like it had the hell beat out of it. On the floor by Dean was a wrench, I guess he'd done the beating.

"I brought you a coat, it's getting cold." I said softly walking over to Dean and holding out the coat. He looked up at me and his eyes were red from crying.

"Thanks." He said in a broken cracked voice as he reached out for the jacket.

"No worries, do you need anything else?" I asked as he stood up and slipped it on. He looked at me blankly. He just stood there looking at me. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't great with grief, especially someone else's grief. "Beer? You want a beer?" I asked breaking the silence. Dean just stood there still watching me. His green eyes locked on my brown ones. I couldn't read what he wanted from me, but the look on his face, the hurt, lost puppy dog look, I would have given anything to make that look go away. "So no to the beer. Mm um Bobby's still got a few of his burgers left over from... before. I could heat them up, I don't think you've eaten today." I said pointing back in the direction of the house. Dean still didn't say anything. "Please speak." I pleaded feeling too awkward for words. Dean didn't say a word. He walked up to me and pulled me into a deep kiss. I was in total shock at first and it took me a few seconds to realise I was being kissed. When I realised I wrapped my arms around his waist as Dean put one hand on my cheek and the other around the back of my head. The kiss was passionate, life a firming, but at the same time the kiss was so sad, needing, it was like he wanted comfort and this was the only way to get it. I didn't mind, I thought it would help, and I would do anything not to see that sad expression on his face. We kissed until we both ran out of air and pulled away gasping. I looked into Deans eyes and he smiled at me.

"Marry me." He said breathlessly.

* * *

Hope you like how I've left this chapter, will update in a couple of days! Please review and let me know what you think!


	13. Carpe Diem

Ok, so let's find out what the answer will be! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't mind the twisty bits too much!  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the original Characters.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

We got back to Bobby's and I just needed to be alone. I needed space to process everything that had happened. I couldn't believe that we'd lost Jo and Ellen. My brain just wouldn't make sense of it all. I walked through the house and saw Bobby reading some books and Sam sat on a sofa looking out into nothing. Megan wasn't in sight, I knew she didn't like dealing with grief over much, and neither do I. I made my way out into the junk yard, far away from the house and saw a car just sat there.  
_How could we let them die? How could I let them die? For what? For nothing. We gained nothing from shooting the devil with the colt. I lost them, it was my fault they died. I let Jo and Ellen come along, I knew it was a stupid idea. Damn it! I knew it was a bad idea!  
_I looked around and found a wrench dropped on the floor. I bent over and picked it up. I started to hit the car, smashing into it as if each smash would free me from the guilt I was feeling. I don't know how long I stood smashing into the car, my arms began to scream in pain by the end. I let a scream out skywards and threw the wrench to the floor. I started to hit the car with my hands. Tears started to roll down my cheeks, I kept punching the car until I ran out of energy.  
I slide down the side of it and curled up, crying to myself about how I'd got everyone killed. _My mom, Dad, Ellen, Jo, so many more... all dead because of me. Because I can't fight the devil, because I wont let an angel ride my skin. I got them all killed... I got Bobby in that damn chair, hell Sam's died because of me, even Megan. Everyone around me is going to die before this is over and there's nothing I can do to end it... nothing but say yes. No I couldn't do that, not after everything I've said to Sam and Megan about giving into the bastards. I couldn't... could I?  
_I don't know how long I sat there, after a while I had no more tears left, I was numb inside. I just sat on the ground lost in my thoughts of Jo and how she looked when the hell hounds attacked her. _I should have been faster, not fallen, I should have been quicker. I should have never took her with us. She was too young. She shouldn't have died, I should have. I shouldn't have fallen._ I herd footsteps and saw Megan walk around the car looking at it. She was wrapped up in her leather biker jacket and had her jeans on with her biker boots. She was holding something.

"I brought you a coat, it's getting cold." She said softly walking over to me and holding out the coat. _She always looks after me... even when I'm a jerk to her, even when she knows I'm going to get her killed._

"Thanks." I said in a cracked voice as I reached out for the jacket. My voice had broken and disappeared when my tears had.

"No worries, do you need anything else?" She asked as I stood up and slipped it on. I stood there and looked at her. _This is the one woman on the planet I could see myself married to, the one I love more than anything. Why the hell is she sticking around us when she could get killed just as easy as Jo did? God I couldn't even begin to imagine living in a world without her._

"Beer? You want a beer?" Megan asked breaking me out of my thoughts. She gave me a small smile. _She is amazing. She should just run, run as fast and as far as she could. She should be no where near me or this. But here she is._

"So no to the beer. Mm um Bobby's still got a few of his burgers left over from... before. I could heat them up, I don't think you've eaten today." She said pointing back in the direction of the house. _Here she is trying to help, to fight. She is beautiful, amazing beyond words. She is willing to risk all, just to stand by us, by me._

"Please speak." She begged, she looked worried over me._ I love you._ I walked up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. I needed her to know how I felt, how lucky I felt that she had gotten out alive, that we were alive. That I could reach out and touch her. I guess she was surprised because it took her awhile to realise I was kissing her. We kissed until we both ran out of air and pulled away gasping. I looked into Megans eyes and smiled at her.

"Marry me." I said breathlessly looking into my eyes without thinking.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

"Sorry, what?" I asked pulling out of his arms. I blinked, I wasn't sure I herd him right. There was no way I'd herd him right, _right?_

"Marry me." Dean said seriously looking me in the eyes.

"Dean," I sighed shaking my head. "Dean we can't you, you know what happens if we do. You saw it, just like me." I said backing away a little. Flash backs of my little visit to the future flashing back into my mind.

"Megan I don't give a damn about what might happen in the future. I just lost the closest thing to family I have left, I can't even begin to imagine if that was you instead of Jo. I love you Megan. I really love you, more than anything." Dean started to explain.

"More than the Impala?" I joked and Dean just looked into my eyes. I was trying to change the mood, this was way to serious, way to real for me.

"Megan," He sighed moving closer to me, taking my hands in his. "Megan, I.." His eyes started to fill up. "I can't fight this alone. I don't want to. I want you at my side. I need you at my side. Not just as a friend. I need you... I need you to be my wife. Hell I don't care if we only live two minutes as husband and wife, but..." He cleared his throat. "But I can't live on this planet and not be married to you."

I stood there in shock for a few minutes. I really didn't know what to say. I love Dean, I really do, but I saw what happened when we went to the future. It wasn't pretty. I looked into Deans big green puppy dog eyes and sighed.

"Let me, let me think about it, it's been a hell of day... just let me think about it, ok?" I asked and gave Dean a small smile. He looked at me a few seconds longer and nodded.

"Ok, ok sure." He let go of my hands. "We should get back inside, it's cold out here." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
"Sure thing." I said and we walked back into the house.

* * *

That night I sat in bed thinking it over. _Married, to Dean. Me. Married. Dean. Dean married. Dean as a husband. Dean as a one woman man. Dean. Dean Winchester. Married. To me. Me. Megan O'Connor. Married. To Dean. Mr and Mrs Winchester. Megan Winchester. Me. Married to Dean._ No matter how many times I said it in my head it didn't feel right.  
Yeah in my head I was all rational, my heart was another planet altogether. _Marry Dean. I really would want to. I am going to marry Dean. I am. I love him, he loves me. We both could die tomorrow so why not? Why not? Why not take the chance of having at least a few days of happiness, especially if we lose this fight and the world ends.  
_I sighed and shook my head. "If I marry Dean, and we lose. I lose Dean... I'm going to be stuck in my own body for a very long time and Dean will be dead... I don't know if I could live without him, even trapped in my own body." I sighed and put my head down. I needed to talk to someone. I pulled my jeans back on and made my way downstairs to Bobby. I found him sat at a table still going over signs of where the devil was.

"Hey Bobby." I said resting on the door frame. Bobby turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Is is morning already?" He asked glancing at the clock.

"No, I... I can't sleep and I really could do with talking to someone." I sighed. Bobby looked a little uncomfortable.

"Don't you think you'd be better off with Sam?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Only if Sam was secretly married." I muttered and walked over to Bobby looking at some of the paper on his desk.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked looking at me confused. I lent against the table and pushed my hair out of my face.

"I..." I took a deep breath. "Dean asked me to marry him." I said softly not looking at Bobby.

"And?" Bobby asked and I looked up at him in surprise.

"Well if you haven't notice, the worlds ending. Might not be the best time to get married. Not to mention all the angels that are on our arse's." I sighed.

"Do you love him?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, of course." I said shaking my head.

"And he loves you?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby its not that simple." I sighed.

"Well I hate to correct you girl, but yeah it is." Bobby sighed. "When I met my wife, we loved each other. I hunted, I knew she would be in danger, I wasn't stupid. At first I tried to leave her, but I couldn't. I loved her, still do. Even though I knew one day one of us wouldn't be coming home, I decided it was worth it. Even if I had one day with her, it was worth it." Bobby said glancing at a photo on the side.

"Still say it's worth it?" I asked glancing at the photo too.

"Yes." Bobby said looking at me in the eyes. "The worlds probably going to end for crying out loud. There may never be another chance. For once, just take the easy option. Marry Dean, be happy for as long as you can be. No one's getting out of this one alive, you should take the happiness as it comes, stop fighting it, you eijet." I let out a small laugh.

"Gee thanks." I said slightly sarcastically.

"Well what did you want from me?" Bobby asked looking at me.

"I don't know." I sighed and looked away. "After Jo and Ellen, seeing how hurt he was over it. I just," I sighed again and looked at Bobby in the eyes. "What if Eve gets my body? What if Dean is left watching a shell of me walk around the world killing everything in its path?" I asked seriously. Bobby took my hands and rubbed them softly.

"You can't not marry him just because of what might happen," Bobby said softly. "If we all didn't do things because we were worried about what might happen none of us would be here."

"Yeah I know Bobby, I do. It's just... I couldn't bare hurting Dean so badly." I said softly as a lump started to form in my throat.

"Don't think like that girl, just say yes and worry about the rest if it happens." Bobby said squeezing my hands a little. I nodded and let go of his hands. "Carpe Diem."

"Seize the day? Yeah, yeah maybe your right." I lent down and kissed Bobby on the cheek. "Thanks, for everything." I said with a small smile. I went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning I got up and made my way down for breakfast. Bobby and Dean were already in there cooking and talking softly. They stopped as I walked in. _That's never a good sign._

"Morning." I said softly to both of them.

"Morning, did you sleep ok?" Bobby asked passing me a glass of juice.

"Yeah, thanks." I glanced at Dean and he was making egg's and bacon. Sam walked into the kitchen and sat next to me. Dean had his back to us and dished out the food.

"Morning guys." Sam said looking at me and Bobby.

"Morning boy." Bobby said passing him some juice too.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sam asked as Dean passed out the plates. He passed me mine and I gave him a small smile. Dean didn't smile back, I was slightly confused.

"Eat up then look for the next hunt." Dean said sitting down next to us. He didn't seem too happy. _Maybe I'm looking into this too much, he probably didn't sleep much either._

"Ok, you herd anything Bobby?" Sam asked as he started to dig into his food. I glanced at Dean but he was looking at his food and eating I couldn't catch his eye. After a few minutes I ignored the way Dean was acting if me and finished my food.

* * *

After breakfast Sam and Bobby went to look for any leads for hunts and I went out to my Camero. I went out and sat in the drivers seat. I flipped the sun visor and a photo fell out. It was a picture of my family, it was taken about a year before I left for America. My family all looked so happy there, we were just sat around a pick nick table enjoying some food. _I wish things were that simple again, back then.. none of this mattered. None of it._ I let a sigh out.

"Really wish you were here to help me out." I said looking at the photo. "There's this guy, he's asked me to marry him. I love him, god knows I love him, but... but I'm scared. If I marry him, if we're happy and we lose this fight. I'd lose him, forever... I just wish I knew how you two did it for so long, god I miss you guys..." I sighed and closed my eyes. _I miss you more than you can ever know._ A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. I opened my eyes and climbed out of the Camero. She was looking good, new engine, new coat of paint, a lovely cherry red, all she needed was me driving her. She was ready to hit the road again. I smiled running my hand along the hood.

"She's still a pile of crap." I herd Dean said as he walked up to me.

"Well she's still better than that pile of rust you call a car." I said shaking my head. Dean let out a mock laugh and shook his head. "So what was wrong with you this morning?" I asked leaning on my baby.

"I... I've been thinking." Dean said leaning next to me. I turned to him and he looked serious, it was never a good thing when it came to Dean.

"Ouch, didn't think your brain could cope with that type of exercise." I joked and Dean nudged me.

"Watch it." He said pushing me. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Yeah, I did notice that." I replied folding my arms over my chest. "So what's got you all serious this early in the day?" I asked looking out into the junk yard. There was a silence and I turned to see Dean looking out into the junk. "Dean?" He turned to me.

"I shouldn't have asked you to marry me. It was stupid, so just, forget it, blame it on grief." Dean said and pushed himself away from the car and started to walk towards the house.

"Hey! Hey! Hey you can not just say something like that and walk off!" I shouted chasing after him, I grabbed his arm and made him turn to face me.

"You clearly don't want to get married, I get it, I do. So forget it." Dean said and tried to side step me. I blocked his path.

"Who said I didn't want to get married? I just ask for a little time to think about it." I said putting my hands on Dean's chest.

"Well do you want to get married?" Dean asked looking down at me. I took my hands away from him. I took a long hard look at Dean. _This is the perfect man for me, he gets me, I love him... if this was a normal couple what would I say?_

"Yes." I said softly.

"See that's what I mean, I knew you wouldn't-" Dean said and started to walk past me. He stopped and turned to me. "Yes?" He asked as if he thought he'd miss heard me.

"Yes." I said firmly with a nod.

"Yes." Dean said smiling at me and walking up to me. "Yes." He said wrapping his arms around me and picking me up.

"Yes." I said laughing then lent down to kiss his face. After we kissed Dean put me back on the floor and started to root around in his pocket. "What are you-"

"Shh!" Dean said still fishing in his pocket. Finally he pulled out his hand and went down on one knee. "Megan O'Connor, will you marry me?" He asked holding a plain gold band out.

"Yes, I will." I said smiling as he slid the ring onto my finger, it fit so well. I pulled him into a hug and smiled so wide I was sure my face would ache after, but for now, I was just so happy. So happy that I really didn't care what happened next.

* * *

We sat on my Camero for a while just laid in each others arms enjoying the moment. It felt so right to be getting married, like it was meant to happen. I laid there looking at the simple band on my finger.

"It was my mother's wedding ring, I hope you don't mind." Dean said before kissing my forehead.

"Dean, it's beautiful, perfect. This is perfect." I said turning to him and placing a light kiss on his lips. "You know, we are going to have to tell Sam and Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but can't we just lay here a few more minutes. I want to enjoy this moment a little longer." Dean said smiling at me.

"Sure." I smiled and rested my head on his chest. It was so relaxing, it was so perfect. I closed my eyes and listened to Dean's heart beat. You know how sounds get louder when you close your eyes? Well Dean's heart beat got louder and louder, soon I could hear the blood rushing around his body, each breath like long deep rumbles in his chest. I could hear him swallow, I could hear everything. _This isn't right, this is wrong... it's not meant to happen. _A feeling stirred in me, a feeling I haven't felt in months- hunger. I was hungry, not for food, not for one of Bobby's world famous burgers, but for something else, something far more rich and warm, something that gave me a buzz that I could never get from food. I started to imagine kissing Dean on the neck, then the kissing turned into nibbling, then the nibbles into bites. I was craving blood. I was craving Dean's blood.

"Holy shit!" I said jumping off the car. Dean jump up and looked at me worried.

"Megan, Megan what's wrong?" He asked moving closer to me. All I could hear was the blood pumping around his veins, the pulse in his neck.

"Stay away from me!" I said and ran out of the junk yard. I raced down the dirt path outside Bobby's and just kept running until I was far away from everything.

* * *

Once I found myself away from everything I lent against a tree and tried to catch my breath, I pulled my phone out and dialled Castiel.

"_Hello_?" Castiel said in his usual mono tone voice.

"Cass... I... need... help..." I said trying to catch my breath.

"_I will be right there._" He replied and hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and by the time I had done that Cass was stood in front of me. There were still advantages to not being hidden from all angels in creation.

"What is the problem?" He asked watching me catch my breath.

"Some things wrong." I said as I slowly got my breath back. "Wrong with me, I just..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

What happened?" Castiel asked watching me pace in front of him.

"I can't believe this is happening." I said shaking my head. "Why the hell is this happening?"

"What is happening?" Castiel asked watching me. I stopped pacing and turned to him.

"You! This is all your fault!" I said shaking a finger at him. Cass just stood there blankly. "You did this to me!" I shouted getting mad.

"You have a ring on your finger." Castiel said looking at my finger. I pulled my hand back, defensively. "Are you getting married?" He asked.

"Yes. Dean asked me to marry him." I said shaking my head.

"You are marrying Dean?" Castiel asked almost as if he didn't believe it, well if anyone else had herd Cass they probably wouldn't have picked up on it.

"Yeah! Look don't change the topic! You did this to me!" I shouted shaking my head.

"What did I do?" Castiel asked, unphased by the anger in my voice. I let out a sharp laugh.

"You! You took my wolf away from me! Now I'm this... this hallow, thing! But that's not so bad, I'm learning to deal with it when BAM!" I shouted clapping my hands together. "My powers are coming back, but they are all over the place! First I started hearing phone calls, I thought, maybe the speaker was turned on louder, but no. Then! Then I start smelling demons before they show! Now! Now I was just sat with Dean and I wanted to rip his throat out!" I shouted as my phone started to ring. "Great! Now he's calling me!" I shouted at Cass showing him my phone. "Hello?" I said answering the call.

"_Megan, what the hell happened? Where are you? Are you ok?_" Dean asked sounding slightly panicked.

"I was just... the... my wolf powers are acting up again." I said rubbing a hand over my face. "It was just too dangerous to stay around people. I needed to get away."

"_What? What do you mean your powers are acting up?_" Dean asked sounding worried. I glanced at Castiel and he was watching me looking completely puzzled.

"I don't know! They've come back, but they're all out of whack." I sighed shaking my head. "I can't control them." As I finished talking Payton appeared looking confused.

"What's up?" Payton asked Cass and he pointed to me. "What the hell happened to you?" Payton asked looking from Cass to me and his eyes widened.

"_Are you going to be ok? Do you need me to get Cass?_" Dean asked down the phone.

"It's ok, he's here. Look, just don't worry. I'll be back later after Cass fixes this." I sighed, glaring at Castiel.

"_Are you sure, I'd rather be there with you._" Dean said softly.

"Thanks, but I don't want to rip your throat out. It's safer if I just stay here till I sort it out. I'm so sorry about this..." I sighed leaning against the tree and hitting my head against it.

"_Come on, it wouldn't be us if something like this didn't happen."_ Dean joked. I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, your right. I love you." I sighed with a small smile.

"_I love you too, bye._" Dean said and we hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at both the angels.

"Fix this!" I shouted. I was so mad, I just wanted to be in Dean's arms.

"She is engaged to Dean." Castiel said to Payton.

"Really?" Payton asked and looked at me. "Your getting married to Dean now?"

"Yes, but we have bigger issues!" I shouted. I couldn't believe the angels were more interested in my love life.

"Really, getting married to him? Really?" Payton asked slightly shocked.

"What? Yes! God why are you focusing on this, when I need to sort out my wolf powers!" I asked shaking my head at them both. The angels looked at each other. "What? What am I missing?" I shouted resisting the urge to slap their heads together.

"You are getting married to Dean." Castiel said plainly.

"In a church?" Payton asked.

"I don't know. Hell I wont be marrying anyone unless you guys can fix this problem with me. I nearly ripped his throat out earlier. My wolf powers keep coming back in waves and they are seriously messing me up. How is this possible? You traded them with a reaper!" I said pointing to Castiel.

"You traded her powers with a reaper?" Payton asked looking at Castiel.

"It was the only way to keep her alive until the final seal broke." Castiel replied.

"Oh, clever." Payton said smiling at Cass.

"Thank you." Castiel replied.

"Did the reaper get the powers in the end?" Payton asked Cass.

"I believe so. They were taken when she died." Cass replied.

"Oh.. hmm." Payton said thinking. "Well then she died right, did she get up there?" He asked Cass.

"I do not believe so." He replied.

"Hmm.. did she leave the planet you think?" Payton asked.

"No." Castiel replied. The guys were totally ignoring me.

"Guys!" I shouted and they both looked at me. "Help me!" I pleaded and started to cry. "I just want..." I slide down the tree. Payton rushed over to me and bobbed down in front of me putting his hands on my knees.

"Hey, hey come on." He said softly. "We can fix this." He said softly, I looked up at him.

"Really?" I said wiping my face.

"Yeah why not?" Payton said with a small smile. I pushed him away and got to my feet. "How did you lose your wolf side? Exactly, what can you remember?"

"I..." I tried really hard to remember what happened. I remembered being in the church, the raw pain that rushed through my body when Sam was ripping me in two. I shivered at that memory, it wasn't nice to say the least. "I'm not sure..." I sighed, I remember laying the church, then next thing I remember I was in a hospital with Chuck sat next to me. "I can't remember much, just pain mainly." I said looking at Payton and Castiel. The pair looked at each other.

"I need to find out when you lost your wolf side, this is probably going to hurt a lot." Payton said walking towards me.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and braced myself. Payton reached out to me and tapped me on the forehead.

* * *

"Sam, you need to pull the demon from Megan too." Ruby said sounding innocent. Sam turned to me and his eye's were jet black. I was back in the church, back pinned to the spot by Ruby and her powers. I started to freak out. This was one place I did not want to be.

"Sam, Sam I'm not a demon! It's me Megan! Payton!" I shouted plainly put it was like he couldn't hear me. Ruby dropped me to the floor and I got up as Sam used his power to pull me over to him. Payton appeared at my side, but it was like no one else could see him.

"This is a memory, I need to see what happened, you wont die, I promise." Payton said watching me.

"Get me out of here Pay, now!" I begged.

"Get out of her." Sam said, his eyes still jet black.

"Sam, don't! Stop please!." I shouted as Sam reached out his hand and slowly closed it. I knew what was about to happen, and I prayed I wouldn't feel it again. Sam was choking me and not demon strength, extra extra strength. I started to scratch my throat with no use, I knew it wouldn't help, but I had to get out of this situation. It was taking all my wolf power to stay on my feet. Sam closed his hand up more and I fell to my knees. I let a scream out.

"Megan! Megan you will be ok, trust me." Payton said walking over to me and hovering his hand by me.

"Stop this Payton, please..." I begged as blood ran from my nose and not long after that my mouth. I mustered all the strength I had in me and got back to my feet. I looked Sam dead in the eyes.

"Sam you're killing me, stop, please." As I pleaded, tears rolling down my cheeks as it took everything I had to stay on my feet. I felt the last of my wolf powers leave me, they were pouring out of my mouth as blood. My eye's turned to normal as Sam moved his hand slightly and I went flying into the wall and crashing to the ground. He stopped using his powers but I knew it was too late. Payton stood over me and touched my forehead again.

* * *

I stood there for a second as I gathered my bearings. I felt sick, I turned to the side of the tree and emptied my stomach. It was like I could still feel the pain as a faint sting in my skin, it was a horrible feeling. I gathered myself and turned back to the angels.

"You son of a bitch!" I said punching Payton and marching away from him and Castiel. "How could you make me live that again!" I screamed. "Screw you!" I started to head back in the direction of Bobby's. Payton and Castiel appeared at my sides as I walked. I was so mad at them for making me go through that again.

"You lost your powers before you died." Payton tried to explain but I was ignoring him. I kept walking until he grabbed my arm and stopped me walking. "Hey, listen to me ok." Payton asked. I pulled my arm free.

"How dare you make me go through that again, you had no right. No damn right." I growled glaring up at him. Payton raised his hands in defence.

"Whoa! Peace, please?" He asked.

"Megan it was the only way to know for sure." Castiel chimed in and I turned to him. I looked at them both and shook my head.

"You better have figure out why the hell my powers are back..." I muttered and continued to walk.

"Not yet." Payton hesitated and I stopped walking and turned to him.

"Not yet!" I shouted. "Why the hell-"

"Listen! I know when you lost your powers, I'm going to see what I can find out." Payton said and disappeared. I turned and Castiel was still stood there.

"What are you going to do?" I huffed and started to walk again.

"Keep you from harming others." Castiel replied as he walked by my side.

* * *

We got back to Bobby's and made our way inside the house. It looked like everyone was researching something and my guess was me.

"Hey guys." I said softly waving to them.

"Megan!" Dean jumped up and rushed over to me.

"Are you ok now? Did you manage to fix it?" Dean asked looking at me and Castiel.

"No..." I sighed.

"We do know why this has happened but we do not know yet how to fix this problem." Castiel replied. I rolled my eyes and flopped down next to Sam.

"We've looked up all the lore we know, there's never been anything like this before." Sam sighed giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah that's not a surprise." I huffed and folded my arms over my chest. Sam smiled at me then looked at my hand.

"Megan, is that..." Sam said turning and looking at Dean. I panicked and looked at Dean too. Dean looked at me, then Bobby then Sam.

"Um.. yeah. Surprise!" Dean said throwing his hands in the air.

"What? You two are getting married?" Sam asked looking shocked.

"They are. Believe me, they are." Castiel chimed in and Dean looked at him confused.

"We were going to tell you guys, but Megan got all freaky." Dean said. I got up and walked over to him. Sam stood up and Bobby moved closer to us.

"Well boy its about damn time." Bobby said with a small smile and hugged me.

"Sam? Are you ok with this?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"What? Yeah man! It's great! Congratulations!" Sam said pulling his brother into a hug. Sam turned to me and hugged me too. "This is awesome!" He said smiling at me.

"So you two know when you going to get married?" Bobby asked and we turned to each other.

"Um..." I said looking at Dean.

"I guess as soon as," Dean said looking from me to the guys. "I guess."

"Probably after we fix this wolf problem." I added as Dean wrapped his arm around me.

"Well is there anything we can do to help?" Bobby asked. I turned to Dean and looked at him.

"I want a stag night!" Dean said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the guys.

"You could take him out and get him drunk." I laughed.

"But what about you?" Sam asked looking a little sad.

"Me? Think it's probably best to stay away from big crowds right now." I laughed.

"You sure? I don't mind staying with you." Sam said softly.

"No, go get Dean drunk. Can't really do anything until the wolf issue is fixed anyway." I said with a small smile.

"Alright then!" Dean said clapping his hands together. "Let's go." He said pushing Sam and Bobby to the door. "Hey, you coming Cass?" Dean asked at the door. Castiel looked at me then Dean.

"You wish me to join you?" Castiel said confused.

"You are my friend." Dean replied with a small smile.

"Go, I'll be safe here." I said pushing Cass over to Dean. Cass walked out the door and Dean grabbed me. I giggled a little as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." Dean said smiling down at me.

"Your only saying that cos I'm encouraging your drinking." I joked.

"Well there is that," Dean joked before kissing me softly on the lips. The kiss started to heat up a little and I noticed my senses start to pick up. I pushed Dean out of my arms.

"Go, before something bad happens." I said breathlessly.

"See you later." Dean said running back and placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"Have fun!" I shouted as he walked out the door.

* * *

A few hours later I was in my room looking for something that would pass as a wedding dress. I went through all the clothes I owned, jeans, t-shirts, shirts, a few smart clothes but nothing that could work as a wedding dress. However at the bottom of one of my bags was a small tin box. I opened it and found a few things my parents gave me to remember them by when I moved to America. I sat on the bed cross legged and opened the box. Inside was a couple photos of my family, but under them was a small necklace with a pale blue stone pendant, it looked familiar and I sat on the bed looking at it trying to remember where I'd seen it before. Finally it hit me, my mother used to wear it when I was a child. I held it in my hands and smiled catching it in the light.

"That counts as something borrowed, something old and something blue." Payton said appearing in my room. I looked up at him and he was holding a package. "And I think this will work as something new, so your set." Payton said passing me the package.

"What is it?" I asked as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Open it and find out, duh!" Payton joked pushing me lightly. I rolled my eyes and opened the package. Inside was a white dress, it was Greek style dress, down to my ankles, nothing too fancy, it was perfect. I smiled at the dress and turned to Payton pulling him into a hug. "Thank you so much! This is perfect!" I said hugging him.

"Thought you'd like it. It was my attempt at apologising." Payton said as I pulled out the hug.

"Thanks, really." I said holding the dress in my hands.

"Yeah well you might not like me so much in a minute." Payton said. I turned to him confused.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked worried.

"I may have found a way of sorting out the wolf issue once and for all, but if I do it... It's going to be painful, you probably will die and even if we can bring you back to life, well... I don't even know if it will really work." Payton said rubbing the back on his neck.

"What would you have to do?" I asked putting the dress to one side.

"It's hard to explain, think of your wolf side as a cancer. It's inside of you, but you have an operation to remove it," Payton started to explain.

"When Sam ripped it out of me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well Sam wasn't trying to remove it from your body, so he left parts. They've started to grow again, so your powers are returning, only your body doesn't know how to control them. That's why they're out of whack." Payton said.

"And so what, your going to rip it all out of me?" I asked confused.

"Well yeah I'm going to try, but I don't even know if it will work, or how you will be afterwards." Payton said softly.

"What if I leave it alone, don't do anything and let my powers come back?" I asked softly.

"You'll probably kill someone, or get yourself killed. This power is raw, more animalistic than you had before. I honestly don't think its a good idea to keep it." Payton replied softly.

"Ok," I sighed and turned to Payton. "Ok, I get we need to do this, but, but let me marry Dean first, please."

"Sure. I still can't wrap it round my head, you two getting married." Payton laughed shaking his head.

"You said you can't fight true love." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, but who told you to get married? I mean really that is a brilliant idea! It's so obvious I never thought of it." Payton chuckled.

"Brilliant idea? What do you mean?" I asked confused. Payton stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Getting married in a church. In gods house..." Payton trailed off. I looked at him blankly. "Oh man you are so slow sometimes. Look you and Dean get married in church, vows and all, your saying to God that your souls will forever be bound together. So even if Eve takes your body and Michael takes Dean's, a part of you both will stay strong. I don't know if it will be enough to get them out of your bodies, but it will give you a fighting chance."

"What? Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah." Payton said in a duh voice. I jumped on Payton hugging him.

"That is the best news I've herd in ages!" I said still hugging him.

"Glad I could help." Payton said laughing.

* * *

The next day I got dressed and made my way downstairs. Sam was the first person I saw, he was passed out on the sofa. I walked over to him and shook him softly.

"I don't wanna get up. It's too early." He mumbled in a small voice.

"Ok Sammy." I said and pulled the blanket over him. "Sleep well." He mumbled something else and turned over. I walked into the kitchen and Bobby was making coffee.

"Have fun last night?" I asked sitting at the table.

"Yes. But I'm paying for it today." Bobby joked passing me a cup.

"Where's Dean and Cass?" I asked sipping the drink. I herd footsteps behind me and turned to see Payton walking into the kitchen.

"When did you get here boy?" Bobby asked pouring Payton a cup of coffee.

"Late last night," Payton said stretching. "Got a call there was going to be a wedding. I couldn't miss it." Payton laughed sitting down next to me.

"Hey you guys seen Dean?" I asked sipping the coffee. "I need to talk to him." I said softly. Suddenly my phone rang and I answered it.

"_Hey, you needed to talk?_" Dean said I started to turn around to see where he was when he spoke. "_Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!_" He joked.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about numb nuts." I joked.

"_Numb nuts? That's not a very nice thing to say to your future husband._" Dean joked.

"Yeah well key word future." I joked shaking my head. "Look, seriously I need to talk to you." I sighed glancing at Payton who was watching Dean behind me.

"_Fine, but I'm not looking at you._" Dean said and hung up. He walked into the kitchen with his eyes closed. He walked into the table them fumbled to sit down. "So let's talk." He said grinning.

"Are you going to open your eyes?" I asked with an amused tone, shaking my head.

"Probably not, no." Dean replied plainly. I turned to the guys.

"Can you give us a minute please?" I sighed. Then nodded and walked out closing the door behind them.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Dean asked still with his eyes closed. He looked like a five year old waiting for a present.

"Serious, I have to talk to you like this?" I asked moving up a seat so we were sat next to each other.

"Oh yeah." Dean nodded. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"You are so weird." I joked squeezing his hand a little.

"I know. That's why you love me." He joked. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to get married today. As soon as possible." I sighed.

"You don't actually sound too happy about it." Dean said still with his eyes shut.

"Dude, talking to you like this is really weird, just open your eyes." I sighed.

"No, not if we're getting married today." Dean replied with a nod.

"Dean," I sighed. "There's a way to fix me, to get rid of all the wolf inside me." I said softly and noticed Dean peak an eye open. I ignored it and continued to talk. "But, I could die, and it might not even work. But it's the only chance I've got to be normal. Human." I said looking at the table. He squeezed my hand and I looked at him. His green eyes were so big, so beautiful, so full of love. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead stroking my hair softly.

"So you want to get married before you try it?" Dean asked, his voice a low rumble as I was leaning on his chest.

"Yeah, one day. One day married to you. Least we'd have something good to hold onto." I said softly.

* * *

We sat there I honestly don't know how long. I wasn't thinking of anything, I was just enjoying being laid there. I was at peace, relaxed, it was so nice, perfect even. We sat like that until the door opened and Sam walked in looking a little rough.

"Hey Sammy, rough night?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"Yeah... how are you guys?" He asked stalking over to the coffee and grabbing a cup.

"We're getting married, today." I said with a small smile, Sam's eyes widened.

"What? Today?" He asked chocking on his coffee a little. Bobby, Castiel and Payton walked into the room. "Do you guys know?"

"Know what?" Payton asked picking up the cup of coffee he left before.

"We're getting married today." Dean said as I was still laid on him.

"Awesome!" Payton said with a smile.

"So we just need to find a church." I said softly. I was too comfy to move, but Dean sat up making me move.

"And suits. We all need suits!" Dean said getting up. "Sam, your best man, you can find the suits!" Dean said with a grin.

"Best man, since when?" Sam asked shocked.

"Well, Castiel wont know what to do, and other than Bobby your the closest person to me." Dean explained and walk out. "See you at the wedding Megan!" He said disappearing into the house. Everyone stood there and looked at me.

"What? We need to get organised!" I joked standing up and stretching. Everyone started to move out of the kitchen. "Hey Bobby, I need to ask you something." I said stopping him from leaving.

"Shoot what is it girl?" Bobby asked smiling up at me.

"You know since my dad's dead, hell my whole family is. I've not got anyone, any family to give me away. You've been like my dad since I got here, and, well, I was hoping you'd take me down the isle?" I asked softly trying my best not to cry about loosing my family.

"It would be a honour." Bobby said and sounded like he was fighting back the emotion too.

"Thanks Bobby!" I said pulling him into a little hug.

"Ok enough of this emotional stuff, go get! Get yourself ready for this thing." Bobby said scooting me away.

* * *

I don't remember much of the day. Honestly the guys tried their best to keep me in my room getting ready. I hardly saw anyone until the mid afternoon when there was a knock on my door, I was just finishing doing my hair when someone walked in.

"Wow." Payton said as he stood there in dark jeans and a white shirt. He looked smart, well smart enough anyway. I smiled at him and stood up twirling.

"What do you think? Will I look ok?" I asked nervously.

"Wow. Did I say wow? I mean I might have just thought it. Wow." Payton said holding a small bunch of cherry blossom flowers.

"Thanks, but you don't have to try and make me feel all girly here. Honest opinion is all I'm looking for." I said softly. Payton walked over to me and smiled.

"Wow is the honest opinion here Megan. You look so beautiful, your soul is glowing, you are just so stunning." Payton said smiling. I started to blush so went to grab the necklace from the dresser.

"Will you help me put this on?" I asked holding it out to Payton, he nodded putting the flowers to one side and taking the necklace, I noticed he had a cherry blossom in his lapel.

"Dean is one lucky dude." Payton said fastening the necklace in place.

"I think I'm luckier to have found him." I sighed turning to face Payton. "What happened to the suits?" I asked as Payton passed me the flowers to hold.

"Sam couldn't find a place in time, so we improvised, Cass is the only one who is wearing a suit." Payton said holding his arm out for me to take. I laughed as Payton led me down the stairs where Bobby was waiting for me. He was dressed in his best dark jeans and white shirt, he'd combed his hair and even taken his hat off.

"You look beautiful honey." Bobby said as I reached him.

"Ok seriously don't have to humour me guys." I said blushing a little.

* * *

We drove to a small church not too far from Bobby's house. It was nice, simple, cute. Payton got out the car and waited for me and Bobby to get out. We all stood there for a few moments.

"I um need the ring." Payton said softly

"Oh yeah." I said sliding it off my finger and passing it to Payton. "Does Dean have a ring?" I asked not thinking about it before this moment.

"Yeah, his daddy's." Bobby said softly.

"Ok, well... lets get me married guys." I said smiling. Payton rushed off into the church as me and Bobby stood there a moment.

"You really do look beautiful Megan. I kinda hoped I'd have kids but it never happened. But being here, seeing you, well, your my daughter in all but name I hope you know that, and well... I love you kid." Bobby said holding back tears. I was nearly in tears as well.

"Bobby I'll always think of you as a dad to me. Always." I said and wiped my face and cleared my throat. "Come on, lets go get married." I said smiling. Bobby nodded and I opened the door to the church. Bobby wheeled in and I stood by his side, I nodded to him and we made our way down the isle. To the right Dean had his back to me the whole time, he looked so nervous. Sam turned to me and a massive grin passed his lips, I smiled back. Castiel was just stood in awe of me and that was weird, it was almost identical to the look Payton had on his face to the left of us. We reached the end of the isle and Bobby let me go.

"Good luck." He whispered as I kissed his cheek. I turned and Dean turned to look at me. His face was blank for a second and then the biggest grin I'd ever seen him have crossed his face. I smiled back and took one of his hands, Payton grabbed the flowers out of my hand.

* * *

"Dear beloved, we are gathered here to unite Dean Winchester and Megan O'Connor in holy matrimony. Do we have rings?" The vicar asked. Both Sam and Payton nodded. "Very well please face each other." We faced each other my hands trembling a little, Payton passed me the ring and I slipped it onto Dean's finger. "Now Megan, please repeat after me." I nodded and smiled at Dean. "I Megan O'Connor, take you Dean Winchester, to be my husband,"

"I, Megan O'Connor, take you Dean Winchester, to be my husband." I said shaking slightly.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better for worse, for richer, for poorer." I said smiling at Dean.

"In sickness and in health, to love and cherish," The Vicar said softly reading from the bible.

"In sickness and in health." I paused. _Sickness.. I'm pretty much that one right now. _"To love and cherish."

"From this day forward, until death do us part." The Vicar said.

"From this day forward, until death do us part." I said as my eyes started to well up a little. I cleared my throat and pushed them back. Dean smiled at me, he looked almost in tears too.

"Now Dean, repeat after me." The Vicar said as Sam passed him the ring. "I, Dean Winchester, take you Megan O'Connor, to be my wife."

"I," Dean chocked out then cleared his throat. "I, Dean Winchester, take you Megan O'Connor, to be my wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer." Dean repeated softly.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish." The vicar read out loud.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish." Dean said smiling at me.

"From this day forward, until death do us part." The vicar said softly.

"From this day forward, until death do us part." Dean said squeezing my hand a little.

"Now, is there anyone here who knows why these two should not be married in holy matrimony? If so speak now, or forever hold your peace." The vicar said looking at all six of us. He waited a few seconds. "Very well-"

"Now, just wait one minute padre, some of us weren't invited here." A voice said from behind us, we all turned to see Zachariah stood there. My heart sank into my chest.

"I'm sorry sir, but do you know of some lawful impediment as to why these two should not be wed?" The vicar asked. Payton and Castiel moved to stand in front of us. Zach looked at Payton long and hard.

"Well, well, well this is a nice surprise. The family getting back together for a little wedding." Zach said walking towards us. "Where was my invitation guys?"

"Get out of here Zachariah." Payton said in a low voice.

"Now why would I want to do that Raziel? I mean, come on look. You've got everyone here, all we need now is Michael and this party will start." Zach said stopping not to far from us. I stepped forward so I was in line with Cass and Payton, Dean stepped up too.

"Get out of this church, or I will make you leave." I said firmly. Zach let out a small laugh.

"You white is meant to be for virgins only." He scoffed.

"Get the hell out of here!" Dean yelled. Payton caught my eye, he was planning something.

"Zachariah leave, do not harm these people." Castiel said firmly.

"Harm them? I don't want to harm them, well not Dean anyway." Zach said glancing at Dean. "I just want to have a little chat with him."

"Licentia angelus of senior , licentia is sanctus locus quod reperio vestri unable ut locus is locus iterum. Llicentia quod nunquam reverto. Absum!" Payton started to chant. Castiel joined in. Zach's face fell and he started to back up.

"You can't do this to me, how can you do this?" He said backing out of the church, the angels fallowed him out the doors. We stood there a few minutes waiting to see what happened when both Cass and Payton walked in.

"I thought this was a wedding?" Payton joked as they reached us. We all turned to the vicar who looked a little confused.

"Sorry about that padre, just a douche who thinks he's family, but he's not." Dean said with a quick smile. The Vicar didn't look too convinced but I got the feeling he wanted us out of his church as soon as possible.

"Very well then. um.. where was I?" He asked looking into his book. "Oh yes. So is there anyone else who knows they these two can't be married? No good. Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The Vicar said and made a quick exit. Dean turned to me and kissed me, passionately wrapping his arms around me as everyone, but Cass cheered.

* * *

We walked outside and the Impala was there waiting for us. We walked to the car as the guys came out cheering.

"I love you Dean." I said softly.

"I love you too Megan." Dean replied hugging me a little.

"I've waited a life time to say it to you." I said hugging back.

"Hey we need some pictures!" Sam shouted pulling out a camera. Me and Dean stood by the Impala with Dean hugging me from behind. He kissed my cheek and we smiled. Then Bobby stood with us, then Sam, then Cass and even Payton. Everyone was acting like they hadn't herd Zach call Pay Raziel. Maybe they didn't want to ruin this for us. Sam managed to set up a timer and we even got a few photos of all of us together. Before me and Dean headed off back to Bobby's we said bye to everyone. I walked over to Pay as Dean was talking to the others.

"They know now." I said softly.

"Yeah well I guess it was bound to happen." Payton sighed.

"Are you going to be ok? I'm not sure if they will understand your choice." I said softly.

"Cass does and that's all that matters." Payton pulled me into a hug. "Come on, be happy you just got married!" He said kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm allowed to worry over my friends." I huffed pulling away.

"But not today. Go, have fun with your husband. I'll come by tomorrow to sort everything else out." Payton said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Pay." I said and walked towards Dean. Sam jumped out and smiled at me.

"Hey sis." He said smiling.

"Hey bro. Wow that was weird still." I joked.

"I just wanted to catch you before you guys ran off." Sam said smiling at me. "I wanted to say congratulations and everything. I've kind of thought of you as my sister for while now, its nice to finally have it official." Sam joked.

"Yeah I know what you mean, its nice having family again." I said hugging Sam.

"Come on wifey!" Dean shouted and I pulled out the hug. We walked to the Impala and Dean held the door open for me. I walked over to the Impala and waved at everyone.

"Bye guys! Thanks for organizing all of this!" I shouted as I climbed in the car. Dean raced around the other side and climbed in. "Hello Mr Winchester." I said smiling at him.

"Hello Mrs Winchester." Dean replied with a quick kiss on the lips before he started to drive.

* * *

We drove for a while when I realised that we weren't heading towards Bobby's house. I turned to Dean and he smiled at me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked confused.

"You'll see, we're nearly there." Dean said smiling. A few minutes later we pulled into a hotel. An actual nice looking one too. I was shocked. "Come on, let's go!" Dean said diving out the car. I got out and he took my hand and led me to reception.

"Good evening sir, how may I help you?" A receptionist asked as we walked up to the front desk.

"We have a reservation under Winchester." Dean said smiling. The guy checked the computer and smiled at us.

"Here you go," He said passing Dean some keys. "Enjoy your stay." He said as we walked off.

"What is going on?" I asked as I fallowed Dean to the room.

"Close your eyes." Dean said standing in front of me.

"What? No." I said plainly.

"Come on Megan, close your eyes." Dean said smiling. I sighed and closed my eyes. I herd Dean unlock the door then he picked me up. "Keep your eyes closed!" He shouted as I started to open my eyes.

"Fine, but what's going on?" I asked as he put me down on the ground.

"Ok, open your eyes." Dean said softly. I blinked a few times to see. The room was covered in rose pettles and there were candles lit around the room. The place looked romantic and there was a big bed with Dean stood in front of it, smiling at me. I walked towards Dean grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"You did all this?" I asked glancing around.

"I helped. Payton and Sam did most of it." Dean admitted. I knew someone would have had to help him, Dean isn't so good with girly kind of things like this.

"Thank you." I said kissing him softly on the lips. "Thank you for everything. I mean it." I said standing inches away from him. Dean's eyes were full of passion, he lent closer to me, putting one hand on my back and one on my cheek.

"This is the happiest I've ever been." He whispered, his breath sending a shiver down my spine. He moved closer and kissed my softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, kissing harder. The kiss started to get more heated and Dean moved onto my neck.

"Dean." I moaned in pleasure as his other hand was sliding the dress off me. I started to unbutton his shirt, kiss his chest as I went.

"I love you so much." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you just as much." I said crashing my lips against his and sucking on his bottom lip a little. Dean let out a small moan of pleasure then picked me up. The dress fell to the floor. Dean dropped me on the bed and climbed on top of me. I continued to kiss as I pulled on Dean's belt. It wouldn't budge so I pouted.

"Aww what's wrong?" Dean asked laughing a little.

"Your belts stuck." I said sulking a little. "And I'm practically naked here, so it's not fair." Dean laughed and undid his belt. I smiled at him.

"Better?" He asked kissing my collar bone.

"Much." I giggled pulling his pants down.

* * *

Later that night we were curled up next to each other panting slightly. Dean kissed my forehead and kissed his chest.

"You know I've waited a lifetime for this moment." I said softly cuddling up to him more.

"Me too baby." He said holding me close. "You know, what ever happens tomorrow. What ever happens with this apocalypse, I'm going to always remember this moment." Dean said seriously. I looked back into his big green eyes and felt the problems wash away from us.

"You mean the amazing sex?" I joked and Dean laughed.

"Well yeah honestly." He laughed. "And I guess the whole marrying you thing wasn't that bad..."

"Gee you know, I was just thinking the same thing." I laughed.

"Really? Amazing sex?" Dean said leaning closer to me.

"Yeah actually." I said and kissed him passionately...

* * *

I hope you like how it ends, and you dont think it's too soft. PLease review, let me know what you think, I was worried I've made this chapter to soft and girly and well that just not in character of Megan. Thanks.


	14. Fight The Enemy Within

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! Also MASSIVE SHOUT OUT to Asya55! Thank you again for adding my links to your homepage. Anyone who doesn't know her supernatural stories should take a look, they really are awesome!  
Sorry for the wait, work and getting stuck on how to write this was annoying... anyway, enjoy!  
*disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal Characters... but a girl can dream ;)

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night in a sweat. For a few seconds I didn't know where I was, I looked around and saw Dean sound asleep laid next to me. I smiled as the memory of the day came flooding back to me. I was married. I was Mrs Winchester. I looked down at the simple gold band on my finger and smiled. I started to feel another wave of heat wash over me. _These wolf powers are going to kill me..._ I climbed out of the bed softly and made my way to the bathroom, there were still rose pettles on the floor. I walked into the bathroom and turned the light on, at first it was too bright for me. Everything was so damn bright, the light actually burnt my eyes a little. I shielded my eyes while they adjusted. Once I could actually see I washed my face in icy cold water. I swear I could feel the water evaporate off my skin I was so hot. I looked up into the mirror and jumped back.

"Shit!" I said breathlessly looking into the mirror and seeing my eyes. I reached out to touch the mirror then realised I was looking at myself. My eyes. They were green/grey, not my normal brown. These were not my normal eyes, these eyes staring back at me, these were the wolves eyes. I blinked and rubbed at my eyes to check it wasn't a trick. _No such luck..._ I sighed and lent against the wall. I could hear Dean breathing softly in the next room, then his heart beating. I hit my head against the wall. _Not tonight... please... just not tonight... give me one day... that's all I need, want... please?_ I was still burning up so decided to take a shower. I turned the cold tap on and undressed, when the water was ice cold I stepped into the water.

_I'm married, I'm actually married. I can't believe that I'm married to Dean. This has to be the best thing that has ever happened to me, ever... Then if it is, why can't I shake this feeling that the bottoms about to fall out and things about to get worse. Why? Because Megan, I always think the worst, I just need to focus on now, on the good._ I sighed and rested my head on the tiles as the ice cold water rushed over my skin, over my face sending my senses back, back to normal standards. It was nice to know some things still worked. I stood there enjoying the relative silence of the water rushing over me when two arms wrapped around me.

"Damn, I've herd of taking cold showers, but on our wedding night, you really don't have to." I herd Dean say as he quickly pulled his arms back. I moved out of the stream of water and smiled at him.

"I wish I could say it was that kind of cold shower." I said with a small smile, turning the water off and grabbing a towel.

"You don't need the towel." Dean said tugging the towel a little.

"Oh really?" I asked climbing out of the shower and straight into his arms.

"Really Mrs Winchester." Dean said smiling down at me and kissing me softly on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt the heat rise in me and push outwards, I couldn't control it. "Whoa! You're burning up, are you ok?" Dean asked pulling out of the kiss. I sighed.

"Not really...Can't we pretend it's not happening?" I asked hopeful. Dean shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe we should both go back in the shower, just not as cold as it was before, ok?" He asked his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Sure." I said with a giggled leading him back to the shower.

* * *

In the morning we got dressed back into the clothes we got married in and headed back to Bobby's. This is the apocalypse, we knew we couldn't stay long. Dean sat next to me singing to the radio as we drove back. When we pulled up to Bobby's we were met with something neither of us expected.

"Stay out of my god damn house!" Bobby shouted from the porch to Payton. I glanced at Dean as we pulled up and we both got out of the car quickly.

"What's going on?" Dean shouted as we got up to the guys. Sam was holding Bobby back and Payton was stood outside of Bobby's house. I walked over to Payton as Dean went to Bobby and Sam.

"That damn angel is as useless as Castiel!" Bobby shouted pointing to Payton. I knew this was going to happen, but I was half wishing we had missed it.

"What? What's going on Payton?" I asked turning to Payton.

"He wants me to heal his legs." Payton explained.

"And?" Dean asked as he reached Bobby and Sam.

"He's been cut off from heaven like Cass." Sam explained.

"What? How? Your an arch angel man!" I said shaking my head. Payton sighed and dropped his head.

"That douche Zachariah went back to heaven, told the other arch angels that I was in league with Castiel. Up there he's seen nearly as bad as Lucifer. They dragged me back up there, asked me. I couldn't lie, so they kicked me out... the only way I can get back in heaven now is if we find God." Payton said softly.

"You'll find him." I said softly rubbing his arm.

"Damn eijet! You could have fixed my legs first." Bobby muttered.

"Bobby I'm really sorry, if I knew any way to help, I swear to you I would." Payton said sincerely looking at Bobby. Bobby sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I know you would Payton... damn it. I didn't mean anything I said. I just need some space..." Bobby pushed himself back into the house. We walked onto the porch and I wrapped my arm around Dean's waist.

"Well that's a fine welcome home." I joked shaking my head. Sam gave us a nervous smile.

"What?" Dean asked pulling me a little closer.

"I've found a hunt..." Sam said softly.

"Great!" I said making both Winchesters turn to me.

"Great?" They said at the same time, both surprised.

"Yeah, great." I said with a small smile.

"Why is this great?" Dean asked confused.

"Well honey, it's great because, you and Sam go hunt, and me and Payton will fix me. Then when you guys get back, we can figure out how we're going to take on this apocalypse." I said with a firm nod.

"Take on this apocalypse?" Dean said shaking his head. He almost spat the words out at me.

"Yeah, how we are going to stop the Lucifer and Eve." I said softly. Dean pulled away from me and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but did you see what happened when we shot him with the colt?" Dean asked looking at me blankly. He was getting really worked up.

"Yeah actually I did. I also saw Eve in her new body, and I saw all those dead people. I saw it all Dean." I said softly. Dean let out a bitter laugh.

"I love you, truly I do. But how in hell do you think we can stop them? Lucifer just got straight back up when I shot him with the Colt. The Colt was the best chance we had to killing them and now... now.. we've got nothing. You think we can still take on the devil after that? Really? Because I don't see how." Dean said shouting a little.

"Look I don't know all the answers, I never said I did! But no way am I giving up. No way. So tough luck Winchester." I said folding my arms over my chest. Dean just shook his head and walked over to me.

"There is nothing more we can do." He said looking into my eyes.

"We'll figure something out. We always do." I said standing my ground. Payton and Sam took a step back from both of us. _Wise men..._

"That was our best bet Megan, we can't do anything else!" Dean shouted keeping the eye lock with me.

"So what Dean? What are we meant to do? Run and hide? Pretend like this isn't happening? Huh? Do you want to tell me what the hell we are meant to do now?" I shouted shaking my head. I knew we couldn't quit, if we did Jo, Ellen and every other person who's died would have died in vein, and I wasn't ready to let that happen. Not after everything we'd been through to get here. We stared into each others eyes for a few moments until Dean huffed and walked into the house. I sighed and rested against the fencing. Sam walked over to me and put an arm around me.

"You know he's just upset because of Jo and Ellen. And he's terrified you're going to end up like them." Sam said softly.

"I know, I just can't quit... not after everything, you know?" I said turning to look up into Sam's eyes.

"I know. Look I'll go talk to him, see if I can't get him to go on this hunt." Sam said pushing himself off the fencing.

"Thanks Sam." I said softly as he walked into the house. Payton walked over to me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Hey, looks like we're both having a rough day huh?" I asked sighing.

"Looks like it." Payton sighed and stood up straight.

"Do you have enough power to do fix me?" I asked looking at Payton, he shrugged his shoulders and slipped his sunglasses on.

"It's a tough spell, but I am an arch angel... I'll manage." He said smiling smuggley at me.

"Manage... sure..." I joked shaking my head.

"You should go pack a bag of clothes." He said softly facing me.

"Why? Can't you do it here?" I asked turning to him.

"I don't think Bobby needs me around here to preform this spell when I can't bring his legs back." Payton said softly.

"Ok, I'll go pack and say bye to the guys." I said walking into the house.

* * *

I went up to my room and got changed into some jeans and a t-shirt then put some things into a bag. I was packing some spare clothes when I herd the bedroom door open, I turned and saw Dean close it.

"Hey," I said softly. "Sorry about before."

"Me too, I'm just..." Dean sighed as he walked over to me.

"I get it. But I still think it's a good idea to keep hunting. Helping anyone we can, until we figure out a plan." I said softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah. Look I didn't come to talk about that. I came to see you." He said kissing my forehead. "I wanted to say bye." He said softly. I looked up into his green eyes and gave him a sad smile. We both knew that this could be the last time we were together.

"I love you." I said softly still looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." Dean said with a small smiled. I could see tears forming in his eyes. I knew this was too soon, that all the emotions about Jo were still to raw to face loosing yet another person. I felt exactly the same. I cleared my throat and forced myself to give a happy smile.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could see if there was any hunts in L.A or Miami next. Get some sun, would make a nice change." I said smiling, my voice wasn't as strong as I was trying to be but it didn't matter, the feeling was there and that's all that mattered.

"Yeah," Dean said clearing his throat. "Could get you running around in a bikini." He joked.

"You wish." I said pushing him lightly.

"It's true." Dean joked as we laughed a little. I grabbed my bag and we walked downstairs. Bobby and Sam were stood talking at the bottom of the stairs.

"So take care of my husband, don't get him killed, please." I said hugging Sam.

"I promise to bring him back in the same condition as you've left him." Sam joked.

"Well you know, you could make him a bit more romantic..." I joked and Dean wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Hey!" He said kissing my cheek. "I can be romantic." He protested.

"When?" I asked giggling a little.

"The honeymoon suit." Dean said smiling.

"Dude me and Payton did everything, you said that it was too girly." Sam said and we all laughed as Dean punched Sam on the arm. I walked over to Bobby and gave him a quick hug.

"See you later Bobby, be safe." I said hugging him.

"You two girl." Bobby said hugging back. The boys walked me out of Bobby house were Payton was stood waiting by my Camero.

"Now that's more like it!" I said smiling at my baby.

"It's still a pile of crap." Dean joked. I pushed him and looked hurt. "Aww come on, I was joking." He said pulling me into a quick kiss.

"I know." I said dumping my bag into the boot. I walked over to Sam and gave him a big hug.

"See you soon after this hunt yeah?" Sam said hugging me.

"Yes. Definitely. Someone needs to help you control him." I joked pointing to Dean.

"Ok, well just... you know." Sam said softly. I nodded and gave him a sad smile. Sam walked away with Payton so I could have a minute with Dean. I stood there looking into his eyes. _This is it, this could be it, the end._

"You come back to me, ok." Dean said pulling me into a hug so tight it knocked the breath out of me.

"I promise." I said hugging back as tears formed in my eyes. "Don't you get killed either."

"I wont, I promise." Dean said pulling away enough so we could look at each other. A tear rolled down my cheek and Dean wiped it away then stroked my cheek. "I can't live without you Megan, so don't you dare die on me."

"I'm not planning to." I said with a small smile. "Dean, I need to ask you to do something for me." I said softly.

"Anything, just ask." He said holding me so close that we both had to whisper. I looked into his sad green eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't want to leave him, I never wanted to leave him. I swallowed back a lump in my throat and started to speak.

"Dean, promise me, if I die-" I started to say.

"Shh! Please, don't say it." He said resting his forehead against mine. "Don't say it." He begged softly.

"I need to, I need to know if anything happens to me, that you wont," I started to cry. "That you wont say yes to Michael, no matter what he promises or says. Please promise me that." I said as tears fell down my cheeks. Dean took a deep breath and wiped the tears off my face. He took my face with one hand and held it so I was looking into his eyes, tears fell and ran down his cheeks.

"I promise, if you," He paused, fighting back crying more. "If anything happens to you, that I wont say yes." He said holding back the tears. I nodded softly and pulled him so close to me that it was almost as if we were one person. I held him so close to me, taking in his smell, the way his body felt against mine, the pattern of his breathing, everything. He kissed my forehead and pulled away a little before kissing my lips. I pulled him closer, I never wanted to leave him. I refused to leave him. We pulled away and just stood there holding hands and looking at each other.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." He whispered back. I noticed Sam and Payton walk over to us.

"Well enjoying riding in that pile of rust Impala." I joked moving out of reach of Dean. If I hadn't have moved then I would never have moved.

"Yeah well when you break down in the middle of no where with that pile of crap Camero, don't think I'll come fix it for you." Dean joked as the guys reached us. I gave Dean a quick smile then climbed into my car.

"See you later boys!" I shouted as Payton climbed in and I started to engine. It purred like a pussy cat. I smiled and gave them both a quick wave before driving off down the dirt track. I glanced in my rear view mirror to see Dean stood there watching my car go. Once we were out of sight I let out a small sigh.

* * *

We drove listening to my CD's until it started to get dark. Payton was giving me directions but wouldn't tell me where we were going. As the sun set I started to feel that we would never actually get to where we were meant to be going to.

"Pay, are we nearly there yet?" I sighed tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Almost, take that dirt road on your left." Payton said pointing to a the turn off. I just nodded and turned my baby up the dirt road. I wasn't really listening to the music, just mindlessly tapping away to it. I wanted this all to be over and I wanted this all to be over now. I wanted to be with Sam and Dean, I wanted to be fighting, not this. I fallowed the road until we reached a warehouse. It looked abandoned and really run down, I pulled my baby up as we reached it.

"This it?" I asked glancing to Payton. He wasn't there, I herd something hit my hood and turned to see Payton tapping my hood, he'd opened the doors for the warehouse and I just drove in. "Well looks like it is." I sighed to myself. I grabbed my bag and got out the car. Lights revealed a really rough looking place, there was a chair in the middle of the room, I glanced at it then turned to Payton.

"Well, I never said it would be a nice place. You want to sleep or get started?" Payton asked walking towards the chair. As I got closer I noticed a devils trap under it, salt lines around it, some type of oil in another symbol I didn't know. The chair had straps for your arms, legs and body.

"Pay?" I said looking at the chair with restraints. "What exactly is this spell?" I asked turning to Payton to see him cutting his arm. He started to paint symbols in his own blood around the chair as well.

"I modified it. It's a really really old exorcism we used to use when you humans were too young to use the word of the lord." Payton said as he finished the last of the symbols.

"And how does it work?" I asked putting my bag down just out of reach of the chair. Payton turned to me wiping his arm.

"Yeah... well the spell works in three parts. It removes the evil from the mind, body and soul. In the original spell it would make the human face their three biggest fears, each worse than the last. If I'm right this spell will work, it will remove your wolf in three parts from your body. But... Most humans can't face that much fear, they died most of the time. But I mean that was a long, long time ago now. And you've faced so much more fear than most, I'm almost certain that this is most likely, possibly, going to work." Payton said adding a quick smile to me. I let a laugh out shaking my head.

"I guess I can't ask for much more." I said shaking my head.

"Have you explained the seriousness of this situation?" I herd Cass say as he appeared by my side looking confused by my reaction.

"I have, she's taking it well." Payton said with a small smile.

"Very well, are we ready?" Cass asked looking at me. I looked at both of the guys. I wasn't sure if I was ready, but I wanted to be human, I wanted to be back with Dean which meant I had to do this, I had to. I nodded and hesitated getting in the chair.

"Do I have to be tied up?" I asked nervously.

"It's to stop you from hurting yourself." Payton said softly I nodded and laid down as the guys fasten the buckles around me. "Don't worry, this time tomorrow it will all be over."

"Thanks, I think." I huffed shaking my head.

* * *

I laid looking up into the rotting ceiling of the warehouse, I was forcing myself to keep calm, forcing myself to stay rational. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Payton and Castiel were walking around me, circling me, chanting in Latin. I was trying to focus on the words they were saying, trying to focus on what the words were and trying to figure out what they meant in English. Not like it really helped but I had to try. Suddenly Payton held my shoulders and Castiel grabbed my legs by my feet. I felt a surge of power rush from my head to my feet and back up again. It took my breath away, I was gasping as Payton held me down. He looked me in the eyes and they both stopped chanting.

"Megan, you are about to hallucinate, everything's going to seem so real to you, but listen to me. You can fight it, anything you see, you can fight it. Just keep fighting it and you'll be ok." Payton said softly, his blue eyes looked like they were crashing like waves inside his iris. I couldn't speak all I could do was nod. Payton gave me a quick smile then looked down at Castiel and nodded.

"Mens, the mind." Both angels said at the same time and continued to chant. The waves of power began to rush faster and faster through my body. I started to loose my breath again and was gasping for air. My eye sight started to blur and the chanting got louder and louder until it was all I could hear. My eye sight turned black as the words seem to cover me, smoother me.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up I was in the warehouse alone. I looked around and couldn't even see me car. I tried to sit up and the buckles just feel loose around me. _Where is everyone? _

"Guys? Payton? Cass? You guys here?" I asked sitting up. My head was throbbing, pulsing so bad as if I had the worst hangover in the world ever. I clutched my head as I tried to remember what happened. _I drove in here... then... hello this is where my memories should be...where are my memories of what happened here?_ My mind drew a blank.

"What the hell is going on?" I huffed jumping off the chair and finding my legs were weak. I grabbed the chair to steady myself and waited for the feeling to return to them. "How long was I out?" I asked myself shaking my head to clear the cotton like feeling that had flooded it. I stood there a few seconds then decided to check the warehouse out. I headed towards the doors I had driven in, there was no sign of my car or my things. I felt like I was walking an hour to reach the doors, like everything was taking far too long to be normal. I reached out for the doors and they disappeared.

"What the?" I asked running my hands over where the door should have been. I couldn't feel it, all I could feel was a wall. I turned and started to head towards the other doors the far side of the building. As I reached them they too disappeared. My heart started to race a little. "It's ok, I'm not trapped, just..." I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. _What the hell is happening here? Why are there no exits? What the hell? _"Get a grip Megan, this place is massive, so I'm locked in, no biggie. No problem." I forced myself to say as I started to pace around. I felt my pulse start to rise and my breath getting quicker. I hated being locked in spaces. Long before I was a werewolf, back to when I was a baby, I hated being locked in a space, no matter on the size, if there was no exit I panicked. I headed towards where the doors were that I drove in and searched for a door.

"There has to be a door." I said as panic started to rise up in me. "Come on!" I shouted slamming the space. I turned back around to face the warehouse and let a scream out. The walls were heading towards me, closing in on me quickly. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was seeing things but no, the space was really getting smaller, faster and faster.

"Let me out!" I screamed turning to where the door was and slamming my hands on it. "Cass! Payton! Someone help me!" I screamed punching the space where the door was. I looked over my shoulder and the space was getting smaller and smaller. I turned to where the door was and punched, again and again. I felt my breath becoming uncontrollable as my heart raced in my throat. "I can't do this! Someone let me out! Let me go!" I screamed kicking and punching the space with no luck. I turned back to the space and found that the walls were right in front of me. The walls were inches away from my face, I couldn't turn around, couldn't move. I was trapped in this tiny, tiny space, gasping for breath. Tears started to fall down my face and I started to shake. I was so scared, so alone. _I'm going to die here, trapped in this tiny space, I'm going to die... _The words echoed around my head over and over again.

"Help me, please!" I gasped slapping my hands on the walls until they bled. "Please, help me God. Please help me..." I said slamming my hands against the wall as I started to lose conscious...

* * *

"HELP ME!" I screamed and tried to sit up but I was tied to a chair. I looked around panicking trying to figure out where I was and what was happening. I felt a hand stroke my head then as everything came into focus I saw Payton stood there giving me a small smile.

"You're ok, you're safe now." Payton said in a soothing tone. I felt my heart start to slow down, my breath becoming more regular.

"What... what, happened..." I asked shaking in the seat as I gathered that I was safe in the chair surrounded by two angels. Castiel stood at my feet watching everything, his stone face giving nothing away.

"You went through the first part of the spell, mind. You faced whatever the fear was, you fought it and survived." Payton said giving my hand a small squeeze.

"You are strong Megan, but there is much worse to face yet." Castiel said looking at me from my feet. As I looked down, I saw my knuckles were bleeding.

"My hands... I was punching the wall... they were bleeding." I said staring at them.

"Yes that is another worry," Castiel said glancing at Payton. "You are physically manifesting you hallucinations."

"What? I... I don't understand, my heads thumping." I sighed. My head still felt like cotton wool made my brain up rather than anything solid or real.

"We're worried that if you die while in your in a hallucination, that... you'll die." Payton said softly. He refused to look me in the eyes, I looked down at Castiel and he refused to look too. I knew that wasn't a good sign.

"So let me get it straight..." I sighed closing my eyes. "You...both, think.. I'm going to die?" I said opening my eyes and looking up at the ceiling letting out a sigh.

"Yes." Castiel said plainly. I nodded.

"And we can't stop the spell otherwise you'll die either." Payton said softly. I took a deep breath in and held it. _Either way I'm going to die... pick your poison Megan... _I let the breath out slowly. "Ok... yeah sure. Let's get on with this." I sighed.

"Are you sure?" Payton asked holding my shoulders.

"I don't really have a choice." I huffed closing my eyes.

"Very well." Castiel said and the pair began to chant in Latin again. The power began to run threw my body again, only this time it felt different, it felt raw, angry. A burning feeling rushing from the centre of me out into the fingertips and toes. It felt like every inch of me was on fire, from the inside out.

"Somes, the body." The angels said at the same time and again the words seem to wrap around me. The fire seem to rise to boiling point and burn me from the inside out. I felt a scream leave my mouth as everything turned midnight black...

* * *

Pain. Pain was the first thing I felt. The searing pain that rushed through my body, searching out every inch of it and eating it alive. I wanted to scream. I tried so hard to scream but I made no sound. After the pain began to easy my eye sight came back into focus. _No, no this can't be happening again... it can't... please god no..._

"Had enough yet?" Dean asked, he was stood in front of me with a blade in his hand, my blood running down it, think and red.

"Is that really the best you've got?" I herd my voice say._ No no,no, this can't be happening again. It can't be... please god don't let me be trapped in my own body by Alistair... please.._

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up sweetheart." Dean said walking away from me.

"_You're awake, so very glad._"A voice said within my own head.

"_Who are you?_"I asked, my own voice shaky and scared as Dean turned back to face me with rosary in his hands.

"_He thinks your dead you know, thinks I killed you to get inside this skin._"The voice laughed as Dean marched up to me. A new anger burning in his eyes as he reached me.

"Ready for more Eve?" Dean asked stood an arms reach from me.

"Bring it Winchester." Eve said laughing. Dean nodded and blessed the rosary before laying it on my chest. The white hot fire that burnt into my skin was unbelievable, I screamed, Eve screamed. The scream bounced off the walls and echoed around the room. _This is not happening. I gotta be... gotta be.._

"_Dreaming? I don't think so honey, this is real._" Eve said laughing in my head as Dean started to carve chunks out of me. The pain was real, too real...

"_No, no this... please no... Dean... don't do this... I'm here._"I broke in my head, I couldn't believe I was trapped inside myself again. Watching, feeling as Dean torn me to pieces. When this happened for the first time I knew Alistair was going to die and that some how I'd get free. Now. Now trapped in Eve I wasn't sure of anything, she said Dean thought I was dying... it looked true. It felt too. The cold green eyes watching me scream and try to break free were the same cold eyes I saw back with Alistair. This wasn't the Dean I knew any more... this was a monster who wouldn't quit until he got what he wanted.

"You know when I killed her, she begged for your little pathetic life Dean." Eve laughed as Dean punched me in the face.

"_Dean! I'm here! I'm here! Why can't you see that I'm here?_" I begged as he started to lay punches into me.

"_He doesn't see you because he doesn't want to. He wants to kill me, kill us and he's going to. There's nothing you can do about it._"Eve laughed.

"_Dean! Dean! Look at me, see me here! Please!_"I begged ignoring Eve.

"_Dean, Dean!_"Eve mocked me. _"Give it a rest sister, he isn't buying._"

"_Screw you! DEAN!_"I shouted as loud as I could. Still nothing. I was trapped watching the man I loved kill me. Rip me apart piece by piece. When it happened the first time, I never really got past it, I still woke in a cold sweat now with the nightmares of then.

After maybe an hour or more of cutting and breaking, slicing and bruising Dean stopped to rest. My head was so heavy it fell down. I noticed my hand, with my wedding ring on.

"_I'm married to Dean._"I said still looking at the ring.

"_So what? He thinks your dead honey. You are going down with me._"Eve chuckled only she sounded weaker somehow. I kept looking at the ring, focusing on it.

"_You are not controlling my body any more._"I said feeling a strength build in me. One I couldn't explain.

"_What... what are you doing? You know I will never leave this body. You're going to have to kill me first._"Eve said sounding panicked by my new strength. Dean walked back over to me with Ruby's knife in hand.

"_Ok Eve, we'll play it your way._"I felt myself gain control of my body all over again as Dean reached me.

"You took everything away from me Eve, now I'm going to make sure Lucifer never, never finds you again." Dean said in a cold voice. A tear forming in his eyes as he moved closer to me with the knife out.

"_What... what are you going to do?_" Eve asked worried.

"_This._" I replied and lunged forward. Dean was close enough that his first reaction was to drive the blade into my chest. I let out a breathless scream as the cold metal dug into my body. Then I felt Eve leave my body before I fell to the ground in Dean's arms. I was so weak again, so weak that I couldn't move or talk. Dean sat on the ground holding my body, looking into my eyes. He was crying rocking me back and forth softly.

_I love you Dean... _I thought as everything turned black.

* * *

I gasped for air and saw both Castiel and Payton stood over me looking worried. When I gasped for air they both backed up a little and looked at each other. It wasn't a good sign. I tried to sit up and found that I wasn't bound any more to the chair. Some one or some how they had been broken. What was more worrying for me was the fact my body screamed in pain as I sat up, and as I looked, it was covered in cuts everywhere.

"What? Why? What's going on?" I asked aching all over, and seeing blood everywhere.

"You nearly died Meg, I really don't think we should continue..." Payton said worried.

"Died? What?" I shouted then regretted the action as pain soared through me again.

"You were very close to death. We did not believe you would be able to over come your fear this time." Castiel explained looking at all the cuts on my body. "We have underestimated the power of the fears you have. It seems unwise to continue to the final stage."

"I agree, we need to stop now, then if the werewolf flares up again, try again. But not today, you are too weak to continue." Payton said looking from Cass to me.

"Whoa, wait a minute." I said slowly swinging my legs off the chair and hunching over so I didn't pass out. "You guys said it would be too dangerous to stop, that I'd die anyway." I said glancing up at them then looking back at the floor. Small pools of my blood had formed by the legs of the chair.

"Yeah we did, but there is no way you can finish this spell and live." Payton said softly.

"No." I said and forced myself to look up. "I can't do this half cocked. My powers messed up too much and it got Ellen and Jo killed. So no, we are not going to stop. We're going to continue... I wont risk any one else life because of this." I said laying back down on the chair. The room fell silent for a few minutes then finally Payton and Cass stood at either end of me.

"You know this is pretty stupid, right?" Payton asked resting his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't get anyone killed because of this. I need it gone, otherwise I wont be able to help anyone." I said looking into the ocean of his eyes. Payton nodded slowly as if he understood then started to chant again.

"Animus, the soul." The pair said at the same time. This time I felt like I was drowning, like I couldn't breath for invisible water rushing over me, consuming me. I laid there looking up at Payton gasping as they held me down. It was like they were holding my head under the water. As the last of my breath escaped a darkness fell onto me.

* * *

"Wake up Meg!" I herd a voice say. It took a few minutes to register who it was. My eyes fluttered open and there stood smiling at me was Doyle. Doyle my baby brother.

"Doyle?" I asked sitting up in shock.

"Who else am I going to be? Ma's got breakfast ready, she said hurry up or Geth will scoff the lot." Doyle said laughing and walking off. I sat up in bed watching my dead baby brother walk out. I couldn't believe it. I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. My heart raced as I reached the kitchen.

"Now remember, I need some more salt and holy water. Don't let me forget them." My father said sat at the head of the kitchen table drinking some tea.

"Oh if your going to Church will you tell Father Tyler that I made some more cakes for the church drive on Sunday." My mother said pouring a cup of tea for me. "Here you go sweetheart." She said passing me the cup. I stood in the kitchen god smacked. Tears started to fill in my eyes as I stood there.

"Hey Dad can I come with you?" Doyle asked stuffing a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

"No, your too young. Geth will help me out." My dad said as Geth just sat there chewing his toast and day dreaming.

"Oh man! I'm old enough to help now!" Doyle whined muttering something else into his bowl.

"Doyle, you'll be out there soon enough, plus you've got school today." My mother said sitting at the table. The everyday conversation between my family continued as I stood there almost crying. _This can't be real...can it? Have I just been dreaming, a horrible nightmare? I hope this is real... please let it be real... _Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and someone kissed my cheek.

"Morning." Dean said from the side of me smiling.

"Dean?" I said surprised. Everyone turned to me looking confused. _How can this be real? _

"Yes. I'm your husband... remember?" Dean joked.

"Yeah.. but what.." I said looking around.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" My mother asked. "Is the baby keeping you awake again?"

"Baby?" I asked and felt Dean tap my stomach, I looked down and there was a bump. _A baby? I'm pregnant... What the hell is happening..._

"Hormones!" Gethin pipped up and Doyle laughed almost spitting out a mouth full of food.

"I remember what your mother was like when she was having you three. God the woman went crazy!" Dad pipped up making the guys laugh more. My Ma' turned to Dad and hit his head. Making everyone laugh more, even me. She used to do it all the time when they were messing around.

"Yes well I would go crazy having to put up with you!" She said smirking.

"Are you ok?" Dean whispered in my ear. _I'm home. I'm with my family. I'm complete again. _I thought looking at my family joke and mess around like they used to. _So what if it's not real, it's real enough for me. I'm safe here._

"Yeah, must have been the baby making me act weird. Sorry." I said smiling at Dean. We walked over and sat at the table enjoying breakfast.

"Well our baby would have to be weird." Dean joked giving me a small hug.

* * *

We sat there for a while just eating and chatting. It was so familiar, warm, it just felt so right. I sat there watching everyone joke and talk, enjoying it all so much. I loved having my family back around me.

"Oh come on Doyle, school starts in half an hour." Ma said glancing at the clock.

"Yeah we should get ready too Gethin." My dad said stretching. Doyle got up and suddenly went flying into a wall. The bowl in his hand smashing in slow motion. We all got to our feet as my parents were flung to the far wall, crashing into it with a loud bone crunching thud.

"Get behind me!" Dean shouted as Gethin was thrown in the same direction as Doyle. My family pinned to the wall as Lucifer walked into the room smiling at me and Dean.

"Hello family." He said with a small wave.

"Let my family go." I said moving to the side of Dean, his arm across my stomach.

"Oh I'll let them go," Lucifer said twisting his hand and Gethin and Doyle necks snapped at the same time and their bodies fell to the floor motionless. "Go to a better place."

"NO!" My mother screamed from the wall. My heart stopped and my stomach turned. _No, no this can't be happening, please, no... don't take them away from me again, please god no don't._

"You son of a bitch!" My dad screamed from the wall. Lucifer laughed and started to walk towards me and Dean.

"Stay away from my wife." Dean growled pushing me behind him. Lucifer stopped walked and waved his hand out sending Dean flying across the room.

"Dean!" I screamed as he hit the wall and cracked his head open. "Lucifer stop this!" I begged as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"No." He said simply and walked towards my parents. "Now choose, mother dear, or daddy?" He said laughing. I stood there shaking my head.

"No.. please.. don't take them away from me... please..." I begged as I watched Lucifer click his fingers and my mothers neck snapped, her body dropping the floor in a dead weight. "Stop it! Please!" I screamed running over and holding her body.

"Stay away from my daughter!" My dad screamed, a rage in him I'd never seen before.

"She gives me what I want, and I will." Lucifer said and I looked up at him, my mothers dead body still in my hands. Lucifer smiled. "You body, for your family."

"NO!" Dean screamed and Lucifer waved his hand. Dean started to spit up blood.

"Stop it!" I shouted getting to my feet.

"Your body, or they die!" Lucifer said pointing to my father and Dean.

"Don't do it!" My father shouted and Lucifer clicked his fingers again. My father fell next to my mother. It was happening all over again, I was loosing everyone again. Everyone I loved. _No no no this can't happen, I can't lose them again.. no no no._

"Next will be..." Lucifer glanced at Dean then me. "Your child." He said smiling and pointed his fingers to my bump. I felt something twist inside me and I dropped to my knees. I stabbing pain came from my stomach as I screamed.

"NO!" I huddled over myself as blood poured onto the floor. "No, not my family no!" I cried in pain as tears flood down my face. I was loosing everything, everyone.

"You bastard!" Dean growled from the wall.

"Your body or Dean. Last offer to save one of the people you love." Lucifer said standing over me. I looked up at him, rage and sadness washing over me in waves that took my breath away.

"Megan don't do it!" Dean cried. I turned to look at him. He was crying, shaking his head, begging me not to take the offer. I looked back at Lucifer and pulled myself up on my feet, I was wobbling, in pain I never knew I could be, but I was looking him in the eye.

"Go back to hell." I said in a broken voice.

"Fine." He looked at Dean and more blood poured out his mouth, cuts appeared all over his body. Dean fought not to scream but the cuts, the pain, it was too much. He let out a loud long scream then his body fell still. Dead. _No no no no No!_

"Dean! No, no no!" I cried dropping to my knees and shaking all over. "This can't be, no, no, please god no. No this can't be happening, this cant be real, no..." I sobbed rocking back and forth on the spot looking at the dead bodies that surrounded me. _How could I let this happen again, how could I let everyone die again? _

"Last chance, you've lost everything. Take my offer and I promise you'll never be conscious again, you'll never have to think about them again. Feel this pain, again." Lucifer said holding his hand out for me. I looked at it long and hard. _This is it? The end? Taking his hand and leaving this pain behind forever. Never feel his heart ache, this lose again. I could be free from all this forever... forever..._ I took his hand and he helped me to my feet, a small smile crossing his lips as I stood. "You've made the right choice, I knew with a little persuasion you'd come round." Lucifer said looking down at me.

"You've killed every single person I love." I said coldly wiping the tears off my face. "Murdered them all for me to say yes."

"I have to have you." He said as if I was a collectable or something.

"And the world?" I asked softly.

"It will be reborn. As it was always destined to." Lucifer said putting his hand on my cheek. I glanced one final time at everyone I lost and looked Lucifer dead in the eyes.

"Screw you!" I growled and grabbed at the knife on the kitchen table, trying my best to drive it into his heart. "Kill me before you can take this body!" I yelled as he grabbed my wrist and broke it making the knife fall the the floor. He slapped my face with his other hand so hard it burned.

"Do you really want me to kill you?" He asked gripping me tightly.

"Do it!" I yelled struggling to break free from his hold.

"Fine, have it your way." He said and grabbed my neck.

* * *

I was stood in the warehouse, stood looking at my body. I'd failed. I hadn't been strong enough to fight my biggest fear, losing everyone I loved. I stood looking at my body, beaten, bloody and battered. There was no way I was coming back from this one, surely.

"Damn it!" Payton said and turned to me. "What the hell happened?" He asked looking at me Castiel turned to me as well. They both looked like they had been bleeding.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked moving closer to them.

"You died." Castiel said plainly. "We tried to revive you."

"But you're bleeding." I pointed out.

"We know." Castiel replied.

"Megan, what happened?" Payton asked looking at me to my body. "What the hell kind of fear did that to you?"

"I lost everyone." I said softly looking at my body in the chair. "I couldn't save them, none of them." I said as I started to cry. "Now I'm dead and I'll never be able to save them..."

"Damn it!" Payton said kicking chair. "We were so damn close!"

"I'm sorry." I said sobbing.

"We got the wolf out, all of it! Two minutes, we only needed two minutes." Payton said pacing around the room shaking his head. Castiel turned to me looking at me.

"Would you be able to last another two minutes?" He asked in a plain voice. Payton twisted around and walked back towards us.  
"What are you thinking Cass?" He asked as he reached us.

"We send her back into her body, finish the spell." Castiel said looking at Payton.  
"Could, could you do that?" I asked feeling something pulling me away. "Um guys... death's calling." I said looking over my shoulder and seeing a blur of a figure appearing.

"You know what will happen if we try this." Payton said looking at Castiel.

"I do." He replied.

"What will happen?" I asked.

"I can't let you do it." Payton said.

"It is the only way." Castiel replied ignoring me.

"What is?" I asked.

"No Cass, you need to keep fighting. I can't let you do this." Payton waved his hand and Cass was gone.

"What did you do?" I asked hearing someone call my name from behind.

"I did what needed to be done. Now, let's do this." Payton grabbed my body and started to chant loudly. "Mind Body and Soul, all as one, mind, body and soul once begun, all will be as it was, pure from evil, pure from sin. Mind, body and Soul. Mens, Somes, Animus!" I felt myself being drawn to my body.

* * *

"Last chance, you've lost everything. Take my offer and I promise you'll never be conscious again, you'll never have to think about them again. Feel this pain, again." Lucifer said holding his hand out for me. I looked at it long and hard. _This is it? The end? Taking his hand and leaving this pain behind forever. Never feel his heart ache, this lose again. I could be free from all this forever... forever... No. No I don't need to take this offer. I can be free without him, without all this pain. My family are already dead and Dean... Dean is safe with Sam. No this is a lie, this isn't real... I don't need Lucifer to take my pain away._ I took his hand and he helped me to my feet, a small smile crossing his lips as I stood. "You've made the right choice, I knew with a little persuasion you'd come round." Lucifer said looking down at me. I smiled looking up at him.

"You will never, ever, get my body." I said firmly. "I don't need you to take my pain away, I have family, I will always have family, in here." I said putting my hand over my chest.

"What? No! No!" Lucifer shouted and everything went brilliant white.

* * *

A wave of warmth washed over me, a soothing, calming feeling fallowed. I felt strong again, I felt whole again. As the feeling faded my world came back into focus. I was laid on the chair, battered, bleeding and bruised, but alive. I pulled myself up and looked around for Payton.

"Pay, we did it." I said holding my chest. I couldn't see him anywhere. I looked around and saw someone slumped against my Camero. I got off the chair and forced myself to fight through the pain to reach who ever it was. As I got closer I saw Payton on the floor, blood was running from his mouth and he looked like shit.

"Payton, are you ok?" I asked dropping the floor and checking if he was even alive. I slapped his face and a small smile crossed his lips.

"Do that again, I like it." Payton said coughing up some more blood.

"What the hell?" I asked punching his arm.

"Hey, I just saved your damn life, go easy!" Payton said wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Why are you like this?" I asked resting against the car next to Payton.

"It took a lot to drag your sorry ass back into your body, then the spell on top. Nearly killed me." Payton said holding his side. "You better not give into Eve now." He added.

"I wont. I promise." I said wincing as I moved. "I think I broke a few ribs."

"Me too." Payton said coughing a little.

"And I think I need some stitches." I added looking at the blood that had soaked my clothing.

"Me too." Payton added closing his eyes and resting his head on the car.

"And I think I want a hot bath, bed and lots of pain killers." I sighed.

"Me too." Payton sighed.

"Thank you, for saving me." I said softly. Payton opened one eye and looked at me without moving his head.

"It might not have worked, but your welcome. Just... just don't ask me to do anything like that again ok?" Payton joked.

"Sure... I think I can live without doing that ever again." I added with a small laugh.

* * *

We got back to Bobby's and I called Castiel to see if he could help Payton. He took him somewhere, but Pay promised he'd be back when we was strong enough. I spent a few days in bed recovering. Facing my fears had taken more out of me then I was willing to tell anyone. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Lucifer killing Dean. I sat in and pulled out my phone.

"_Dean._" His voice washed over me and I instantly felt better.

"Glad to hear your alive still." I joked.

"_Megan! Are you ok?_" Dean asked excited and revealed.

"Just about. I just really needed to hear your voice." I said softly closing my eyes and imaging that he was in the room with me.

"_Are you sure your ok?_" Dean asked.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"_Well in that case, whatcha wearing?_" Dean asked then let out a small laugh. I laughed too.

"No chance." I joked.

"_What come on, we're married, I'm allowed to ask._" Dean joked. This was what I needed Dean to joke ad remind me he really is Dean, not some fake dream. "_Well if you wont tell me, I'll tell you..._"

"You naked." I said plainly.  
"_No. Sammy's in the room. But if it makes you feel better, you can imagine me naked._" Dean said lowering his voice. I laughed again.

"I love you." I said softly.

"_I love you too._" Dean replied. "_Cass swung by, told us what happened with you and Payton._" Dean said seriously.

"Yeah well we're both alive. That's all that matters." I replied.

"_True. I'll be heading home soon._" Dean replied. "_Sam wants to talk._"

"Ok, put him on." I said softly. I herd the phone change hands then Sam talk.

"_Hey, how are you doing?_" Sam asked sounding happy.

"Getting there. How did the hunt in the hospital go?" I asked opening my eyes.

"_We killed it._" Sam said softly.

"And?" I asked picking up on his lack of details. Usually I'd have to ask Sam to stop before I lost my lunch.

"_Nothing._" Sam lied.

"Sam, come on, talk to me. What's wrong?" I asked getting slightly worried. Sam let out a long sigh.

"_The monster, it picked up on my anger. This rage I have inside me, burning so hot, for so long that I don't even know why I'm so mad._" Sam sighed.

"Everyone has anger, especially hunters." I said softly trying to make Sam feel better.

"_No its not that. I mean, Lucifer said I was anger, that he needed it. What if, what if that's why its me. Because I am so anger at the world..._" Sam sighed.

"Sam, you can't think like that... you are not that-"

"_I am._" Sam said interrupting me. We sat there for a few moments saying nothing. I didn't know how to make Sam see he wasn't Lucifer.

"_I should go, Dean's back._" Sam said softly.

"Sam," I started to say but herd the phone being past back.

"_What did you talk about?_" Dean asked in a low voice.

"Your hunt." I replied.

"_Oh._" Dean said softly. "_Did he say,_"

"Lucifer and him, two peas in one evil pod, yeah." I sighed running a hand over my face.

"_I don't know what to say to him._" Dean replied.

"Me either." I said softly. "I'll get to you guys as soon as I can, all we can do is show Sam he isn't Lucifer."

That night I laid in bed thinking about the life of a hunter. The pain, the anger, the loss, the love, the joy of saving people. I thought long about the last fear I faced. I thought about the baby I had which died. I wasn't sure if I could live through that if it was real. I started to think about what a real family me and Dean would have. It depressed me. The conclusion was we would never have a normal family, never had kids and grow old together. This is the apocalypse, no one is getting out this alive...

_Still in dreams, anything is possible... _I thought closing my eyes and wrapping the covers around me.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know, and dont forget to check out Asya55!


	15. Swap meat

HELLO my supernatural lovies! This is a short chapter because the next is going to take me a wee little while to get done, but I'm hoping it will be the best of this story (fingers crossed). Anyway's hope you enjoy this slice of the supernatural pie... whipped cream is an extra ;)  
*Disclaimer*- I don't own anything but the orginal charatcer.

* * *

It took me about two weeks to be fighting fit again. Once I could move without being full of painkillers I decided to find the guys and get hunting again. I had packed my car up and was stood talking with Bobby before I left.

"Are you sure your ready to go girl?" Bobby asked looking unconvinced of my state of body. I couldn't really blame him, I still had some cuts and bruises on my body, but all in all I wasn't that bad off.

"Yes." I replied leaning against my Camero. Bobby just stared at me. "Fine, I'm not 100%," I sighed. "But I can't sit back and do nothing. I need to go help them."

"I get it girl, lord knows I do, but you can't rush yourself better." Bobby sighed shaking his head at me. "It just ain't right."

"Bobby, I can fight, I can run. I'm not planning on getting into any fights I can't win. Plus Dean said it was a simple poltergeist, easy case." I said pushing myself off my Camero and fishing in my pockets for my keys.

"Well, take it easy anyway. Let the boys do the heavy lifting on this case." Bobby grumbled as I climbed in my car.

"Yes dad." I said with a small smile.

"Well someone has to look out for you three eijets." Bobby joked.

"See you later Bobby." I said starting the car.

"Bye girl." Bobby waved as I drove down the dirt road out of Bobby's house. I must have been driving most of the day when my phone rang. I answered it without thinking.

"O'Connor, sorry no Winchester." I said smiling at my own correction.

"_Married two weeks and you still don't know your own name._" Payton laughed down the phone.

"Pay! God it's good to hear from you, how you doing?" I asked as I drove down the road.

"_It's going to be awhile until I'm up and running again, but I'm getting there. How are you?_" He asked sounding happy.

"Good..." I said softly.

"_Where are you?_" Payton asked confused.

"Driving to Housatonic, Massachusetts." I said quickly. "So where you at?" I added quickly.

"_Why are you driving to Massachusetts?_" Payton asked confused.

"I may possibly be going on a hunt..." I said and winced ready to be shouted at.

"_WHAT?_" Payton shouted in time. "_Damn it, that hurt!_"

"Sorry." I said softly.

"_Megan what are you thinking go on a hunt? You've just gone through hell on earth for all intense and purposes! And now your driving down to go hunt something! Are you out of your small freaking mind?_" Payton shouted at me. I sighed.

"Pay, please calm down, your going to hurt yourself." I said softly.

"_Hurt myself? What the heck do you think your going to do yourself?_" Payton shouted.

"Payton calm down!" I shouted back. "I know what I'm doing and I've already had this talk with Bobby." I huffed feeling like a child being told off.

"_Well tough cos you're getting it twice! How do you think you will be able to fight? You're still weak, the spell wasn't a walk in the park Megan. You died, not to mention having you soul ripped in two all over again! What gave you the impression that you could just walk into a hunt and everything would be fine? We don't even know if it worked!_" Payton shouted. I sat there driving in silence for a few moments. I knew we weren't sure if it had worked. I was under no illusions, but sitting in the bed day after day, it was driving me insane. I had to fight, I had to get out there and help people.

"Payton," I sighed softly. "I know the risks, I do."

"_Really? Then why aren't you still at Bobby's?_" Payton asked clearly pissed at me, but he had stopped shouting.

"Because..." I sighed. "Because I hate feeling helpless. I needed to get out of that damn bed and beat the living shit out of something." I huffed. Now it was Payton's turn to be quiet. I drove in silence a few minutes when I herd Payton shift slightly.

"_You need to take it easy Megan, baby steps._" Payton sighed sounding more calm.

"I know Payton. You need to take it easy as well, who knows what will happen next." I said softly.

"_Yeah well don't worry about me. I've seen way more than you could possibly imagine._" Payton said with a small laugh but he didn't sound amused, more upset.

"I know Pay. Look I promise only to do the bare minimum in this case." I said trying to make a peace offering.

"_You better do. Or I'll come find you and kick your ass myself!_" Payton said sounding appeased. I laughed a little.

"I will. Look I'm nearly in town, I'll call you later." I said pulling into Housatonic outer limits.

"_Ok, talk to you later._" Payton said sounding happy with me again.

* * *

I drove to the motel that Dean had said they were staying in and couldn't see the Impala. I figured that Dean had gone for food or a drink. I grab a bag and made my way to the room number he said they were staying in. I knocked on the door and herd someone shuffle in the room.

"Sam? You in?" I asked knocking again. There was some more shuffling noises then the door finally opened with Sam poking his head around it. He looked slightly flustered at first then smiled at me.

"Hello." Sam said making the word last longer than normal and looking me up and down.

"Hey Sam, let me in, it's cold out here." I said returning the smile as he moved so I could walk in. He closed the door behind me and I dumped my bag on the floor. I noticed the guns were still all out. "Been cleaning the guns?" I asked turning to see Sam watching me.

"Um no." Sam said walking over to the guns and standing in front of them, trying to block them from my view.  
"Ok. Where's Dean?" I asked looking around the room and not seeing a sign of him.

"Umm I don't know. I came back and he wasn't in." Sam said walking over to me. "So what are you doing here?"

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah." Sam said with a smile.

"Here to help on the case..." I said as though it was so obvious. "You feeling ok?" I asked leaning against the bed frame.

"Yeah... I mean why wouldn't I?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, you seem a little..." I waved my hand thinking about the right word. "Weird."

"Weird? Me? No, no I'm fine. Just tired I guess, been working hard all day." Sam said quickly.

"Ok Sam." I said nodding and looking at him weird.

"So um... you want a drink or something?" Sam asked acting slightly nervous, then I noticed he was glancing at my chest. I had a shirt on but I had only buttoned it up to my bust.

"I'm ok thanks." I said watching Sam and backing away a little. Before I could say anything else the door opened and Dean walked in.

"Sam! Where you been man I've been trying to call you for hours." Dean said looking straight at Sam.

"I picked up some food, bacon burger turbo, large chilli cheese fries, right?" Sam said passing Dean the bag of food. Dean took his coat off. "Sorry man, really I just lost track of time, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Thanks. I don't know why it took you two hours, but thanks." Dean said taking the food. I walked over to Dean and gave him a small hug.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked smiling at Dean.

"Better now your here." Dean replied smiling down at me. I was looking into Deans eyes, longing to kiss him again. After everything I saw with the spell I just wanted a kiss from Dean to make me feel better. Dean started to lean down to kiss me.

"Oh your going to want to eat that on the road." Sam said interrupting the moment.

"Why?" Dean asked looking at Sam confused.

"The maid came in, saw that," Sam said pointing to the guns. "And now they're all kind of freaking out."

"Why'd you let the maid in?" Dean asked Sam.

"It just happened." Sam said looking sorry.

"Whatever, I've just got to hit the head then we'll take off." Dean said walking to the bathroom. I grabbed Deans arm and pulled him back to me.

"I want a kiss first." I said smiling up at him.

"Oh really?" Dean said smiling back down at me.

"Yeah." I said grinning back.

"Alright I'll be outside." Sam said.

"Ok." Dean said but neither of us were paying attention to Sam. Dean pulled me closer and kissed me really softly on the lips then pulled away.

"Hey, that wasn't a good enough kiss!" I whined.

"Show me what is then." Dean said smirking. I pulled Dean closer to me and kissed him softly on the lips, then I kissed more passionately using my tongue a little. I pulled away with a smile on my face.

"Now that was a kiss." I said taking a step back from him.

"Agreed." Dean said grinning at me. "I've missed you." He said checking me out.

"I've missed you too. Now come on, go get sorted and I'll fallow you in my car." I said walking over to my bag.

"You brought that pile of crap?" Dean joked walking into the bathroom.

"Watch it Winchester, just cos I'm married to you, doesn't mean I have to be nice to you." I joked and walked out the room.

* * *

Sam was sat in the Impala looking around. I dumped my bag in my Camero and walked over to him.

"Hey, you sure your ok?" I asked leaning by the window.

"Yeah, sorry about before." Sam said looking slightly bummed out.

"No worries. I'm just glad to be back with you guys." I said with a small smile. "I've miss you both." Dean walked out and stood at the side of me.

"We ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Sure. You lead, I'll fallow." I said and walked off to my car. I climbed in and started the engine and watched the Impala. I watched as Sam and Dean traded seats. _Oh my God, he's letting Sammy drive? What the hell, the world really must me coming to an end. _I snorted a laugh as I watched Dean glance at me before getting in the passenger side. _He must have lost his damn mind... maybe he's ill.. yeah ill. That must be it, the only reason he'd let someone else drive._ Sam revved the Impala, suddenly the car went backwards straight into the bin behind it. I physically cowered slightly as it hit the bins.

"Man Sam, Dean is going to kill you." I said hiding behind my steering wheel a little. I watched Sam get out the car looking really sorry for himself.

"I am really, really sorry." He said as they swapped sides again. Dean looked annoyed.  
"Shut up." He grunted to Sam and climbed in the drivers side slamming the door shut. I giggled to myself and then fallowed the car.

"Man I would hate to be in there." I chuckled to myself.

* * *

We found another motel and booked a room for the night. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Sam as Dean went straight into the room.

"So you competed the ultimate sin." I sighed shaking my head as I reached Sam.

"What?" Sam asked looking shocked.

"You dinged the Impala." I said plainly. "Dean must be pissed at you." I said with a small laugh.

"Oh the car, yeah yeah. He's pretty mad yeah." Sam sighed.

"What did you think I was talking about?" I asked looking up at him.

"I dunno. But I don't think Dean is going to be talking to me for a very long time." Sam sighed. I rubbed his arm and smiled up at him comfortingly.

"Don't worry, he'll live." I said as we walked into the room. Dean was already laid on a bed flicking through the TV shows when we walked in. Sam closed the door and looked like a kid that had been scolded by their parents.

"Sorry again dude." Sam said standing by the door. Dean just grunted. I dropped my bag and went to sit next to Dean. He gave me a small smile then went back to watching the crap on TV. I slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Dean said rubbing it and looking at me distraught. "What was that for?"

"Sam is apologising from crashing that pile of rust Impala." I said folding my arms over my chest. Sam smiled at me.

"I herd him." Dean grunted folding his arms over his chest too. He looked like he was sulking.

"Give him a break, least he's apologising. I would just have laughed." I sighed. Dean turned to me and glared.

"I herd you laugh." He said plainly. I smiled sweetly at him then started to laugh again.

"It was funny." I said laughing.

"My baby got hurt! This is not a laughing matter." Dean said getting defensive over his 'baby'. I turned to Sam and we both started to laugh. Dean sat there and sulked.

"Aww poor little Dean." I said in a baby voice and Dean just glared at me again, so I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

In the morning we got up and dressed. I changed in the bathroom for two reasons, firstly Sam was in the room, but more because I didn't want the guys to see the bruises and cuts all over my body. We went for breakfast and Dean had filled me in on the case, from what I could make out, it seemed simple. Dean was talking to us both again but he didn't seem so happy about it.

"So who's car?" I asked stretching and feeling my side scream out in pain. I tried my best to hide the pain and I think I got away with it.

"Mine." Dean said firmly as we walked out of the café.

"Mine works just as good." I said pulling my leather biker jacket on. Dean stood there watching me.

"Fine. Let Sammy drive your car and we'll take it. Otherwise we're taking mine." Dean said with a smirk on his face. I turned to Sam and he shoved his hand in his pockets and avoided eye contact. I looked at Dean and glared. I really didn't want Sam to ding my baby, especially after all the time and hard work it took to get her road ready again; and Dean knew it.

"Fine! Your car!" I huffed and Dean smiled. "Jerk." I added as we started to walk towards the Impala.

"So um where we going anyway?" Sam asked as we walked to the car.

"To work... the case." Dean said plainly.

"Oh right yeah, the case, of course." Sam said and Dean looked at me. I simply shrugged my shoulders. "Where um do you want to start?"

"Well since you could find out where Maggie Briggs was buried now we have to do an all day tomb stone roll to see if we can dig her up." Dean sighed as we reached the Impala.

"Maggie Briggs, wait, like the witch Maggie Briggs?" Sam asked as we stood outside the car.

"Yeah Sherlock." Dean sighed.

"Yeah she's in the basement." Sam said and Dean looked up surprised.

"Come again? What, what basement?" Dean asked.

"Izairah Pickets house. OK, there's this legend that he hung her but, he didn't. The real truth is, that she was carrying her illegitimate child and that he killed her, and the buried her in the basement." Sam explained smiling at us both.

"The murdered child." Dean said softly.

"Well it explains that." I added glancing from Dean to Sam.

"How do you know all this?" Dean asked.

"Oh I've done all kinds of research on it," Sam explained and we both looked confused. "I mean you know, last night." Sam added.

"Yeah, nice work, I guess." Dean said sounding slightly confused then got into the car. We both fallowed. Dean started the engine and Rock And Roll Never Forgets started on the radio.

"Oh man turn it up!" Sam suddenly said. I looked at Dean who was staring baffled at Sam.

"Seriously?" Dean asked unconvinced.

"Hell yeah!" Sam added. I looked at both brothers in disbelief. Dean turned up the radio looking slightly bewildered by Sam's reaction. I sat back in the back seat as we drove off, I thought maybe Sam was giving Dean a break about the music because of what had happened with the car. It seemed fair enough to me.

* * *

We got to the house and checked it out. Everything was in its normal place according to Dean. Sam went to fetch the guns and bag full of salt and oil while Dean took me to one side.

"What's up?" I asked as Sam closed the door.

"How are you?" Dean asked looking at me.  
"Fine, how are you?" I asked plainly with a small smile.

"Come on Megan, you know what I mean. How are you? Are you ready to be in this again, I mean it's only been a week or so." Dean asked sighing and rubbing my shoulders. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"I know, but really I'm fine." I lied through my back teeth. I knew I wasn't 100% ready, but I wanted to be here, fighting. I needed to be here. Dean stood there staring at me for a few minutes.

"Bobby called." Dean finally said and I took a step back out of his arms. "He said that you weren't ready to be back in the fight."

"Yeah well he's wrong." I said shaking my head and walking away from Dean.

"Is he?" Dean asked and I turned to face him. As I turned I saw Dean swing at me. I ducked just in time, I felt the air move inches away from my face. I brought my own fist up and swung out at Dean who moved back.

"I told you I'm fine." I said standing in a fighting stance.

"I don't believe you." Dean said and swung out at me again. I blocked it easy but didn't see him swing his leg out. He took my feet from me but grabbed me so I didn't fall to the floor. He grabbed me by sides, they were still bruised and cut badly and it hurt when he held me there. I couldn't hide it from my face. Dean helped me back onto my feet and I pushed him away from me.

"Damn it, can't you just let me fight?" I asked pissed at getting caught out.

"Your still healing. If I was a demon your ribs would be broken by now and you'd probably be dead." Dean said trying to explain himself.

"But your not. This case isn't about demons, just a simple poltergeist." I said holding my side, I could feel some of the stitches had popped and were bleeding.

"That's not the point Megan." Dean sighed and tried to walk up to me, I simply back way.

"It is the point Dean." I said as the door opened and Sam walked in with the things. I glared at Dean and he looked back at me.

"Am I … interrupting something?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"No." "Yes." We said at the same time. We were both still staring at each other.

"Ok..." Sam said trying to not look at either of us.

"You don't want me on this case, fine. I'll be back in the motel, call me when it's done." I said glaring at Dean, then I turned and walked out.

"Megan! Wait!" Dean shouted as I walked out the house and down the steps.

* * *

I walked back to the motel and screamed when I got in the room. Not that it did my side any good. But then again, it couldn't have made it much worse. I locked the door and took my jacket off, as I took the jacket off I noticed the blood had soaked into my blue t-shirt.

"Damn it!" I huffed walking over to my bag and pulling out a fresh t-shirt. "Stupid Winchester. Stupid Bobby." I muttered walking over to the bathroom. I took my top off and sure enough I had split some stitches around mid way down the left side. Blood was still running down my side. "Just typical!" I huffed getting a cloth and running it under cold water. I washed away the blood and then pressed it to the cut. It stung like a bitch and I had to close my eyes and bite my lip to stop from shouting. After I cleaned it up, I found some things to stitch it up with and stitched it up again. Afterwards I pulled on my clean t-shirt.

"What right do they have to say if I can fight or not." I huffed sitting at the table and grabbing my laptop. "I mean, Dean has been more banged up than this and freaking went hunting. Why can't I? I mean I am just as good at hunting, just as strong as Dean. I'm as smart as Sam and I can kick arse. So why wont they let me help them out? Douches!" I huffed as the laptop started up. I started to look up Maggie Briggs since I had nothing else to do.

After a few hours of finding nothing at all, I started to find the information Sam was talking about. Everything he had said about Maggie Briggs was right. I added the information to the file me and Sam were keeping about everything supernatural. We were making a kind of supernatural encyclopedia of demons, witches, monsters and everything else related to our world. We both thought that it would be a good idea, we were hoping to set it up online for the younger hunters to use. Of course when we had set up this file, it was before the apocalypse had started. I had spent hours putting all the lore my family knew into the file, and Sam had done the same with their Dad's journal. We were hoping to add anything Bobby knew too, that would be of course when we got the time. Sitting looking at the file I realised that would we probably die before it got finished. I sat there day dreaming when the door to the motel opened and Dean walked in.

"I am sorry." He said walking over to me. I closed down the file and turned to him. "I just don't want you to get hurt more than you are. I can see how much pain your in."

"I am fine Dean. I can fight. Right now, it's pretty much every hand on deck, don't you think?" I asked as he came and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand and rubbed it softly.

"You know I'm just worried about you, I don't want to lose you again, that's all." He said before kissing my hand. I gave him a small smile.

"I know. But you can't treat me like a china doll Dean. I need to be in this fight just as much as you guys. Where is Sam anyway?" I asked noticing the lack of sasquash.

"Getting a table. I thought I'd come apologise then we could grab a meal together." Dean said smiling at me.

"Fine, but your still a douche." I said getting up and pulling my jacket on.

"I can live with that." Dean said laughing and putting his arm around me.

* * *

We went to the bar and found Sam; we got some drinks and just sat around enjoying them and just generally chatting. A waitress walked up with some more shots for us and smiled at Dean.

"Here you go guys." She said passing out the shots.

"Hey can you do me a favour sweetheart, can I get a cheese burger with extra bacon and fry and egg on top would you?" Dean asked smiling at the idea of an egg on top.

"Absolutely." The woman said smiling.

"That, that sounds good, ditto." Sam said smiling.

"You want anything honey?" The waitress asked me.

"Normal burger please." I said still looking at Sam in shock, he never ate the same type of food as Dean, ever.

"OK, I'll be right back with your order." She said walking off. Dean lent in and looked straight at Sam.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Dean asked seriously. Sam looked scared. I watched Sam look at me worried.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked nervously.

"Bacon cheese burger now?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I eat them, don't I?" Sam started to explain. "Anyways we are celebrating." Sam said raising his shot.

"True." I said raising my shot.

"Yeah I guess." Dean said as he raised his shots too. "Another one bites the dust, that's good work today."

"You too. I had a really awesome day man, seriously" Sam said smiling then taking his shot. Dean looked not confused, more surprised. I drank my shot and watched Sam's reaction.

"A really awesome day?" Dean asked confused.

"Yeah why not?" Sam asked looking up.

"It was a random D-list ghost hunt, that's, that's awesome to you?" Dean asked with a small laugh.

"I can't be in a good mood?" Sam asked the brothers looked at each other a few minutes.

"Give Sam a break, it's been ages since he's been in this good a mood." I said giving Sam a small hug.

"Yeah I guess." Dean said then took a drink of his beer. "No actually, it's not really your style."

"Well then, its a new me. I mean why shouldn't I be happy? I got a gun, I'm getting drunk, and I look like this." Sam said waving a finger around his face. "Oh I don't know." Sam sighed. "You ever feel like your whole futures being decided for you?"

Dean rolled his eyes upwards. "Um yeah Sam, I feel like that lot." Dean said before drinking another shot. I let out a small softly laugh, Dean looked at me and shook his head.

"No matter how much you fight it, you can't stop the plan. Stupid, stupid plan. So I don't know, I guess its nice to do a little ass kicking for a change that's all." Sam said looking down.

"Amen to that!" I added with a nod. Sam looked up and saw Dean looking confused.

"Um you know what... I .. I am drunk." Sam said looking at us both. "Sorry, just, just forget it."

"No, no its alright, its um.." Dean said softly. "I'll drink to that." Dean said raising his shot. We all clinked glasses and took another shot. "Is it just me or are we actually drinking together?" Dean asked.

"We don't do it that often huh?" Sam asked.

"You can say that." Dean said softly.

"Well we should." Sam sighed. "Your a good guy Dean."

"Oh you are drunk" Dean sighed before taking a drink of his beer.

"Really drunk..." I added and Dean pushed me a little. The food showed up and it looked nice.

"No but I mean it, you really are a good guy." Sam said softly then bit into his food. He started to make happy noises. "The bread alone! Yum!" Sam said stuffing fries into his mouth. I laughed and we all dug into our food.

* * *

A while later Sam went to get the next round of drinks in and I was sat talking with Dean.

"Sam seems happy." I said smiling at Sam at the bar.

"Yeah, he does doesn't he?" Dean said glancing in that direction sounding unconvinced.

"Well least one Winchester is happy." I joked pushing Dean a little.

"Oh so aren't you happy Mrs Winchester?" Dean asked pushing me back. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I meant. But yes I'm happy to be back with you." I said smiling.

"Good. I've really missed you." Dean said kissing my forehead.

"It's been two weeks." I joked but I had missed Dean just as much.

"Yeah well... shut up." Dean said and kissed me on the lips. I cuddled up to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's nice at the moment, we're together, Sam's happy, and there isn't anything trying to kill us." I sighed.

"Yeah, we might even get the room to ourselves tonight." Dean said lowering his voice. I looked up at him confused and he looked over at the bar. Sam was talking to some blonde, she had her back to me so it was all I could work out.

"Ohhh room alone, sounds like heaven." I said as Dean turned back to me with a cheeky grin on his face.

"It's my kind of heaven anyway baby." Dean said leaning closer to me and kissing softly on the lips. I kissed back harder and Dean wrapped his arms around me softly and pulled me a little closer to him. We started to kiss more and make out. We were like a couple of teenagers on our first date, and in some ways we were. I mean this was the first real time we'd had alone together since we got married and before then, well really ever. I let my mind fade out and I let myself just be in the moment, enjoying kissing my husband. I don't know how long we were sat there making out but when we came back up for air. We noticed Sam walking out of the bar with the blonde woman, before Sam walked out he turned to us and whispered.

"We're going to do it!" Before chasing after the blonde. We both turned to each other with a blank expression on our faces.

"Did he just?" Dean asked me looking confused.

"Oh yeah... with that..." I started to say.

"MILF." Dean added. I raised my eye brow. "Ok, no, not MILF, but I meant older granny lady."

"Dude, I've know you and Sam like two and half years or so, I've not know him to get with any woman in that time. What the hell?" I asked taking a long sip of my beer. Dean shook his head.

"Yeah I know what you mean... Sam and the old lady..." Dean shivered and downed his beer.

"Something is seriously up with him..." I added drinking some more of my beer.

* * *

The more we talked about Sam, the more we realised that he really wasn't acting like himself, at all. We decided that whatever this thing was that looked like Sam, it wasn't him. It meant that we needed to lay a trap and figure out who this thing was and where Sam really was. We set a trap in the motel room and waited for 'Sam' to return. Sure enough later that night Sam came back creeping into the room. He picked up one of the guns from the bag on the chair and cocked it aiming it a a pile of clothes we made look like me and Dean asleep. Dean moved to the side of the fake Sam and he realised, he slowly turned with the gun still pointed, Dean grabbed the gun the punched Sam in the face, grabbing him so he didn't fall over and pulled him close to Dean.

"You're not Sam, who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"Ow." Sam said.

"Look we know you're not Sam, what are you?" I asked as Dean shoved Sam onto the bed and kept the gun in his hand. Sam put his head down and started to panic slightly as I tied his hands up.

"We should call Sam." Dean said and reached for his phone. He looked in his pocket then looked at Sam. "Where's my phone?" He yelled.

"I.. I... threw it away..." Sam stuttered shaking his head.

"I call Sam, you check your voice mail." I said pulling out my phone and ringing Sam's number. It rang, and rang, and rang, finally hitting voice mail. I sighed and put the phone away. I walked over to Sam and looked at him. He looked like Sam, this was Sam, or his body anyway. Dean stood by the phone listening to voice mails. Sam sat on the bed shaking his head and panicking. He started to cry.

"Alright pal, either you start talking or I start water boarding." Dean said to Sam.

"Oh my god, oh my god, please don't hurt me, please I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Sam said crying and shaking.

"Ok pull it together champ." Dean said tapping the guy on his shoulder. Sam jumped a little.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die." Sam said over and over again.

"We wont kill you, but we need to know where Sam is." I said standing next to Dean.

"My friends basement, his parents are out of town." Sam said still shaking a little.

"Parents?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"How old are you?" I asked really confused.

"Seventeen." Sam choked out.

"Seventeen?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. Suddenly Dean went flying across the room and smashed into the wall and fell to the floor. I pulled my gun and aimed it at a girl stood in the room.

"Norah?" Sam asked as she moved closer.

"Stay back bitch." I said cocking the gun. The girl smiled at Sam and her eyes went black.

"Not at the moment." She said and then turned to me. "Megan, wow this is a treat."

"Get out of that body." I said moving closer to Sam.

"No, I think I'd rather stay in here a while and deliver up a two for one." She said and waved her hand out. My gun went flying over to the other side of the room. Sam looked terrified.  
"Get out of that body." I said firmly standing my ground.

"How about you get out of yours?" She asked and waved her hand again and I went flying to the wall and was pinned there.

* * *

Norah the demon untied Sam as I was pinned to the wall. I could see that Dean was knocked out. _So much for me being the one in danger and going to get hurt. _I thought as I watched Sam's ropes fall to the floor.

"You earned your desert tonight kiddo." She said to Sam. "Tell me, what is it you want, anything." She added.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Don't listen to her." I shouted from the wall. Norah looked at me and I felt my insides twist around, I let out a small scream.

"Lay it on me." Norah said turning her attention back to Sam. Sam hesitated for a moment then looked at Norah.

"I want to be a witch. For real, really powerful." Sam said with a small smile.

"Good choice. I get it." Norah turned and started to walk towards me. "No daddy, no MIT, no plan. You get to be big and strong and no one can tell you what to do any more." Norah said stopping by Dean's body. She span around and faced Sam again. "But there's just one small formality first." She started to walk towards Sam again. "You've got to meet the boss."

"The boss?" Sam asked confused.

"You know you're satanic majesty,or whatever the kids are calling it these days." Norah explained.

"The devil?" Sam asked shocked and Norah nodded.

"Don't do it!" I cried and Norah turned and glared at me.

"Um no I … um its ok, I don't really want to bother him." Sam said.

"Oh but he's going to want to meet you." Norah said softly. "Relax it'll be easy, he's just going to ask you one little question and all you've got to do is say yes. And then, you get your reward!" Norah said smiling.

"Please listen to me, don't do it, don't say yes." I shouted trying to get free from the wall. Norah turned back at me and glared again.

"Shut your cake hole!" She snarled ad twisted her hand and yet again I felt like my insides were being ripped and torn in all different directions. Dean got up out of no where and tried to stab her with a knife, Norah blocked in and flipped Dean onto the floor where she started to kick the shit out of him. Sam started to turn away but didn't.

"Exus stamus amdin amundis." Sam said and Norah turned to him.

"What was that?" She yelled.

"Um nothing." Sam said in a high pitch voice.

"We're you trying to exorcise me you little piece of crap?" Norah said walking over to Sam then grabbing him by the throat and chocking him.

"Spritus amnus satanic potentus" Dean said up on his feet but looking weak.

"Amnus encourisa enfornamous arusery." Sam said as Norah dropped Sam and started to walk over to Dean.

"Amnus gangorgary." Dean said as Norah was caught in the middle of the pair.

"Insector deobolica." Sam stated as the demon from Norah started to rise up out of her.

"Ergo drago malidicday." Dean said.

"Encreasieum tuum secremum to be fatious pureaye." Sam chanted.

"Teriogamus, adiós bitch." Dean growled.

"Um it's adinos." Sam corrected Dean and the demon left Norah's body. I fell to the floor in a heap and Dean came rushing over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he helped me up.

"Well I've been worse, been a hell of a lot better too. You ok?" I asked leaning against the wall catching my breath. Dean looked at Sam.

"Yeah... yeah I'm ok." He said and Sam gave a small nod.

* * *

Dean left me with Norah and 'Sam' while he went to fetch the real Sam. I sat talking to the pair while Dean was gone.

"What the hell got you two into the satanic crap?" I asked still holding my side a little, yet again the stitches had burst, but it didn't feel to be bleeding that bad. Norah looked at our Sam and I knew why she was into it. _She likes Gary, why?_

"We thought it would be fun, makes us rich and powerful... you know?" Gary in Sam's body said.

"But it doesn't, you gets you killed." I said standing up and walking over to Gary.

"I know. But... I just didn't want to have my life planned out for me by my dad, I wanted to do things, go places... be my own man." Gary sighed. "I've had more fun in these last few days with you and Dean, than I ever had in my own body."

"But this isn't your life Gary, you gotta give it back." Norah pipped up from the bed. Gary turned to her and nodded. I rubbed Gary's shoulder.

"Don't worry, life gets easier as you get older, trust me." I sighed and sat back down.

Dean came in with a weedy looking guy, I guessed it was Sam in Gary's body. He gave me a small smile then nearly punched Sam.

"Whoa! Peace man!" Sam said putting his hands up. Dean grabbed Gary and held him back.

"Peace?" Gary shouted. "I should kill you!"

"You don't want you get too worked up, you'll have an asthma attack." Sam said to Gary. Gary struggled for a few minutes then calmed down.

"Why don't you just fix it?" I said looking at Sam. He nodded and set everything up to swap bodies back. Sam and Gary sat facing each other across a cooper pot and some symbols. Dean and I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Gary in Sam's body did the spell.

"Fas into Fasnass entroquar. Potess starty et tact tu ray tact say fitceat!" Gary said in Sam's body and threw something into the cooper pot. A bright white light shone then died out. Sam looked at his hands then got up and looked at himself in the mirror.

"So we good?" Dean asked getting up.

"Yeah, we're good." Sam said and turned back to face us all. "Oh man it's nice to be back."

"Yeah, awesome." Gary said sarcastically as he got up.

"So, um Gary," Dean said walking up to him.

"Yeah, I know, my bad." Gary said and glanced to Sam.

"My bad?" Dean glanced at me and Sam. "Kid, my bad ain't going to cut it. See if you were of voting age, you'd be dead, because we would kill you." Dean said and Gary turned to Sam first and he nodded then me.

"Yup." I said with a small smile.

"So either you straighten up and fly right, or we will kill you." Dean said and Gary looked well and truly scared. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Gary said nodding.

"Good." Dean snapped.

* * *

We got Gary and Norah in the car and drove them back to Gary's house. The car ride there was pretty quiet until we nearly reached Gary's house. Gary turned to me looking worried.

"Would you really kill me?" He asked his voice a little higher than normal.

"Oh yeah." I said as we pulled into the drive. Gary gulped and looked out the window. The rain was coming down in sheets. We all got out of the car.

"Crap." Gary sighed as we got out.

"Gary, take it from someone who knows, shut up man, your life ain't that bad." Sam said to Gary. I was stood with Dean and Norah the other side of the car and watched Sam talk to Gary.

"Um you met my parents?" Gary asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. So what? It's your life, you don't like their plan for you, tell them to cram it. Rebel a little bit, in a healthy non-satanic way of course." Sam said. Gary smiled at the floor the looked at Norah. "By the way, you know why Norah's into witch craft?"

"What do you mean?" Gary asked shaking his head.

"She doesn't like Satan you moron, she likes you." Sam said plainly. Gary looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked glancing at Norah. "You think?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah I know. I'm telling you kid, I wish I had your life." Sam said.

"You do?" Gary asked not completely buying it. Sam nodded. "Thanks."

"Get on out of here." Sam said and Gary walked towards the house. After Gary got in the house both me and Dean turned to Sam.

"That was a nice thing to say." Dean said with a small smile.

"Totally lied. The kids life, sucked ass." Sam said plainly then got in the car. Both me and Dean looked at each other speechless, then Dean nodded and got in the car.

"All that apple pie, family crap, it's stressful. Trust me, we didn't miss a damn thing." Sam said to Dean.

"Or we don't know what we're missing." Dean said.

"Trust me not all families are that bad." I said from the back. Dean started the car and Rock and Roll Never Forgets came back on the radio loud. Sam turned to Dean and sighed.

"Come on man, turn it down." Sam said and Dean stared at Sam.

"Welcome back Conner." Dean said sarcastically and turned down the radio.

* * *

Well how was that? Liked it? Please review. Thanks to all the supporters out there who update everytime! You guys rock!


	16. The Words Change 1

Well hello everyone, here it is... it's a two part story, I hope you guys will love it. I wanted to write it all before uploading, so theres no wait with the cliff hanger. Please really review this one, I'm dying to know what you guys think!  
*Disclaimer*- I own nothing but the original characters

* * *

Dean had a little friendly visit from Anna during his dreams, she had told him she was in trouble and needed to meet right away. When he told me and Sam, we thought it was a little weird. Dean had called Castiel and asked him what he thought, Cass thought it was a trap and decided to go instead. When he got back to us he told us it had been a trap for Sam. That she wanted to kill him, to end this whole apocalypse thing once and for all.

"Really, Anna?" Dean asked pacing around the room as Cass set up a spell. "I don't believe it." He sighed. I knew Dean had feelings for Anna, I was pretty sure he still had them too. Hearing she had turned on us, hurt him, it was easy to see.

"It's true." Castiel said finishing the pentagram. Sam and I were sat on the bed watching everything. I'll be honest, finding out Anna had turned on us, didn't surprise me, what did was that she wanted to go after Sam and Dean. I never really liked Anna, it was more jealousy than anything, at least back then I thought it was. But I thought, felt, like she had a connection with Dean, a solid connection where she would never hurt him.

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, that's awesome." Dean sighed to himself.

"Who's Glenn Close?" Castiel asked looking at Dean.

"No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits." Dean said walking towards us.

"So um the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked. I turned to him as Dean did.

"No Sam, come on." Dean said.

"Sam, no." I said the same time as Dean.

"Cass what do you think? Does Anna have a point?" Sam asked ignoring us and looking at Cass. We all turned to Castiel, he hesitated looking at me and Dean.

"No, she's um Glenn Close." He said and went back to the spell.

"I don't get it, we're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam? Why poke the bear?" Dean asked walking over to Castiel.

"Anna will keep trying, she wont give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first." Castiel poured something into a bowl and chanted in Latin. The stuff in the bowl set on fire and I stood up. Castiel took a few steps back and grabbed the chair. He looked in pain for a few seconds. "I found her."

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Not where, when." Castiel said, straightened up again and looked at us. "It's 1978."

"What?" Sam said getting up and walking over to us. "Why 1978 I wasn't even born yet."

"You wont be if she kills your parents." Castiel said not looking at anything.

"What?" Sam said plainly.

"Anna cant get to you, because of me, so she's going after them." Castiel said walking over to us.

"Take us back right now." Dean said plainly.

"And deliver you right to Anna, I should go alone." Castiel explained.

"They're our parents, Cass, we're going!" Dean shouted.

"Dean, Cass is right, you'd be walking in blind." I said softly touching Dean's arm. He looked at me and shook his head.

"It's not that easy." Cass said walking away from us.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of Heaven at my disposal." Cass said.

"But you're cut off." Sam said softly.

"So what, your like a Delorian without enough Plutonium?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand that reference, but I'm telling you, taking this trip with passengers no less, it will weaken me." Castiel explained.

"They're our mom and dad, if we can save them, and not just from Anna. I mean if we can set things right, we have to try." Dean said walking up to Cass. I knew how Dean felt about his family, we shared the feeling that it was our fault our families had died. I understood completely him wanting to take any chance to save his family.

"What about Payton?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"Raziel may be able to help, but he is still weakened from your spell." Castiel said looking at me. The last time I saw Payton/Raziel whatever you want to call the ex-arch angel, he was in a pretty bad state. He had just ripped my soul in half and brought me back from the dead. It had cost him a lot, he'd been resting for over a month now and from what I herd, he could only just stand on his own.

"But if you guys are set on going, any extra angel boost is gotta help, right?" I said looking at everyone.

"Yeah, it can't hurt to try right?" Sam said walking up to Cass.

* * *

We called Payton and Castiel brought him to us. He looked a bit rough, but a lot better than the pile of blood and cuts I saw him last time. He sat in a chair as we explained everything to him.

"Look guys Cass is right, this is heavy duty stuff we're talking about. I'm not sure, even together we can do this..." Payton said looking at all of us.

"But would you be willing to try?" Sam asked looking at Payton. He looked at us long and hard.

"It's our family, we have to try." Dean said looking at Payton then turning to Cass.

"Sure, we can try. But there is no promises." Payton said getting up slowly. "I'm no where near strong enough to do this alone."

"But together?" Sam asked looking at Cass.

"I do believe we will be able to complete the spell working together." Castiel said as Payton walked over to him.

"We should get some things packed. Like the blade I gave you Megan." Payton said leaning against the table. I had forgotten about the blade, I pulled it out of my bag and showed everyone.

"This will kill Anna." I said passing it to Dean. "You should be the one to do it."

"Thanks." Dean said taking the blade and putting it down his back. We packed a few more things that we thought we might need. Payton and Castiel packed the bags and passed them out to us.

"Ready?" Castiel asked as he finished packing the last of the bags of stuff we'd need to kill Anna. Sam scoffed and took the bag off Cass.

"Not really." He said throwing it over his shoulder.

"Bend your knee's." Dean said as Cass tapped their foreheads, at the same time Payton tapped my forehead and everything went a bright burning hot white. The white hot fire burned through my skin, running down my spine and out into my body. It took my breath away and made me wish I never given up my wolf side. At least with the wolf side it was almost bearable.

After the burning sensation wore off and the light faded back to normal I looked around and found myself alone in a small park. It took me a few seconds to realise the world wasn't spinning.

"Guys?" I called out and looked around. No one was there. I headed towards a path and found Payton laid on the floor resting against a tree. "Pay!" I raced over to him and bobbed down. "Payton, are you ok? Can you hear me?" I asked checking him. He didn't look so good.

"That could have gone better." He coughed up blood as he spoke.

"Hey, hey are you ok?" I asked taping the side of his face as he started to fall asleep

"No." He said and I helped him to his feet. "Let's get to a motel and I'll fill you in." He said as we walked.

* * *

We found a small cheap motel and from what I could tell, the spell hadn't worked. I put Payton in the room and sat on the edge of the bed while he laid there looking up at the ceiling.

"What's happened? Where are we? Where are the guys?" I asked as I flicked through the TV. Everything seemed normal, now, present day.

"Come down to Barry's House of Horror, for all your Halloween goods this Halloween. We have new for 2005, glow in the dark wristbands and face paint." The ad on the TV said. I turned to Payton.

"We're in 2005?" I asked confused.

"Uh huh." He groaned. "I was weaker than I thought... so weak... couldn't fallow Anna or Cass. Stuck on Sam though... we're in Stanford University. Sam should be around." Payton said.

"Ok... but I can't really do much here. Anna's in the 70's." I sighed.

"I know. My bad... but you could help Sam..." Payton said as he eyes began to close.

"Help him how?" I asked shaking Payton's leg so he would wake up again.

"Jessica Moore. Save her... Sam will be a different man..." Payton said trailing off and falling asleep.

"Payton?" I asked shaking his leg and getting no reaction. "Payton!" I said getting up and shaking him a little more. "Raziel?" I said going up to his face and checking that he was still breathing. He was and I sighed. "Well at least that's something I guess."

* * *

I made sure that Payton would be safe and sound in the room then decided to go check out Stanford University and see if I could A- find Sam and B- find out about this Jessica Moore. It was clear that it was getting close to Halloween, I didn't know the exact date but with all the decorations I was guessing soon. As I walked through campus someone passed me a flyer for a big Halloween party, it said those in fancy dress would get a free shot and half price drinks all night. _It might be worth a look if everything falls through, who knows might have some fun for once..._ I thought walking and looking at the flyer. As I was walking I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking..." I looked up and saw Sam stood there looking slightly embarrassed himself.

"Hey, it's cool, I wasn't looking either." Sam said sounding slightly flustered. "Hey is that an English accent I herd?"

"Um... yeah, yeah I'm from the UK." I said standing talking to Sam from five years ago, only he wasn't the Sam I knew. Something seemed different in him, more alive, less angry, it was hard to describe, he just seemed more... human.

"Oh wow, cool, so what are you studying here?" Sam asked and I panicked.

"Um... history." I said with a small smile. "You?" I asked quickly.

"I'm pre-Law. I'm sorry where's my manners, my names Sam, Sam Winchester." Sam said holding out his hand and smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Megan." I said shaking his hand.

"Megan, cool. So are you new, you look kind of new if you don't mind me saying." Sam said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, brand new, I've just got here in fact." I said with a small laugh.

"Wow just in time for Halloween." Sam said only he didn't sound too happy.

"Not a fan of it either I take it." I said softly.

"No," He laughed. "Although my girlfriend loves it." Sam sighed. _Girlfriend? Sam had a girlfriend back at uni? Yeah... Jessica... Jessica! She died I think, Sam never told me. I never asked._

"Cool." I said as it clicked in my head. Payton wanted me to try and save Sam's girlfriend Jessica so he would be more like the Sam in front of me now, than the guy I know him as.

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting Megan, hope I see you around." Sam said and left.

"Yeah, bye Sam." I said waving as he walked off. _I need to save Jessica, I need Sam to be the guy he is here, maybe if he is more human, less angry, he will say no to Ruby and never open the final seal..._

* * *

I made my way to the university library and logged onto a computer and did a basic search for Sam Winchester. Sure enough he had a student profile, nothing very much on it. I decided to research further and I hacked into the school records. I looked up Sam's records and found something very interesting. His emergency contact was a Jessica Moore and not Dean. It gave her number and e-mail. An idea popped into my head, and I thought it should work. Using the university e-mail system I sent Jessica an e-mail saying she had been picked to be a buddy to a new international student and to ring her to set up more contact. After I sent the e-mail I left the library and went back to check on Payton.

He was still out of it, but I could see him breathing stronger than he was before. I took that as a good sign. I sat in the room and waited for the phone to ring. I sat watching day time TV and thinking about Dean and Sam and how they must be feeling about seeing their family again. _Man Sam must be in awe, he never knew his mum, and he's going to be protecting her. And Dean, I know he loves his family with a fierce passion, he's going to do everything to protect them. I wish I had the chance to be with my family once more, protect them._ I looked down at the wedding ring and smiled. _I guess in a way, I am protecting my family, my new family. I wish I knew more about how Jessica died. Sam never told me anything, just she died and that's why he started to hunt with Dean._ I sat there trying to think when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said trying to sound all young and student like.

"_Hey, is this Megan Tyler?_" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, um who is this?" I asked trying to sound confused.

"_Sorry, I'm Jess Moore, I'm a student at Stanford, we've been paired together. I'm kind of like the welcoming committee I guess._" Jess said with a small laugh.

"Oh cool. So what are we meant to do?" I asked.

"_Well we could hang out, I could show you where things are on campus if you want._" Jess suggested.

"Great, actually I herd there was going to be Halloween party this Friday, I was hoping to go, but I don't know where to buy a costume from." I said knowing Sam said Jess loved Halloween.

"_Awesome! I'm going with my boyfriend and a few friends. You should come with us. I'm going to pick up a costume tomorrow morning actually. I could meet you in campus and we could go shopping together._" Jess said sounding very happy.

"Great, see you tomorrow." I said and hung up.

* * *

The next day I got dressed and kept my weapons in the motel room with Payton, but I kept my family knife in my boot. I walked to campus and waited for Jess to show. I didn't even know what she looked like. I watched as a ton of young students walked past me coming and going to lectures, joking around and hanging out. It reminded me of my brief time at university in America. I was looking forward to a nice not so normal life; I had planned to finish uni in America then my best friend Karl was going to move over and we planned to hunt evil down all across the US of A. We were going to save people and be this British couple swooping in and saving the day. Back then I was crazy in love with Karl, we knew we couldn't tell our parents about it, but we were kind of planning to get married as soon a Karl came across. Of course the best laid plans and all... I became a werewolf. Karl died. The apocalypse started. I found Dean. I smiled to myself at finding Dean when a young woman taller than me with long blonde hair walked over to me.

"Hey, are you Megan?" She asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah, you must be Jess." I said with a warm smile.

"Yeah. Great, well let's get shopping!" Jess said linking arms with me instantly and leading the way. Jessica was a stunning woman, long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was also very intelligent and funny. She was such a warm person and I quickly found myself liking her. She seemed like one of those people, you just liked as soon as you met her.

"So tell me about yourself Megan." Jess said smiling at me.

"There's not really that much to tell. I'm studying history and I'm from the UK." I said softly.

"Oh come on! That can't be everything about you. What do you like? What do you love? What do you hate? Come on." Jess said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Ok, I um I like rock music, mostly new stuff but some older stuff too. I love doing up cars, I have a 68 Camero that I've been working on for a few years now. I love America, its so much warmer and brighter than the UK." I joked.

"Great, cool. I noticed the ring on your finger, you married?" Jessica asked looking at my ring. I panicked a little, I had forgot all about the ring.

"No, it's just... my friend gave me it before I came across to America. It's a good luck charm." I lied, I didn't want Jess to tell Sam I was married and him noticed the ring and recognise it. I made a mental note that I should probably take it off when I got back to the motel room.

"Aww that so sweet." Jessica said hugging my arm a little.

"Tell me about you. You said you had a boyfriend..." I said hoping that it didn't sound too obvious that I wanted to know about her and Sam.

"Oh yes. He is gorgeous! His really tall with shaggy brown hair and the deepest green eyes you've ever seen. His really, _really_ smart, and funny and caring and loving. He can cook the most amazing meals and he is always surprising me with gifts. He's called Sam by the way and oh I know he's the one." Jessica gushed. I stood there and smiled, I don't think I've ever seen someone so in love, ever. "Oh look at me, I'm rambling about him. You're going to think I'm a loser." She joked.

"No, I think its sweet, it can take a lifetime to find the one guy you want to spend the rest of your life with." I said softly. "You're lucky. Does he have a brother?" I joked.

"I know. Um yeah but... Sam's a one off I think." She sighed as we reached a costume shop. "Anyway, enough about men, we have very important business to do."

"We do?" I asked confused.

"Yes. We need to find the two perfect Halloween costumes!" Jess said with a giggle and pulled me into the costume shop.

* * *

We must have spent the whole day in the costume shop looking for the perfect costume as Jess described it. She made me try on a million and one different costumes. We talked more and I found myself really warming to her, I saw exactly what Sam saw in her.

"You never said what you do at uni." I said looking through a rack of witches costumes.

"Oh I didn't did I, I'm premed. Sam's pre-law." Jess said standing next to me.

"Oh cool," I noticed a nurse outfit and pulled it off the rack. "What about this for you?" I asked holding it up. A massive grin crossed Jessica's face.

"I love it, I'm going to try it on now." She said taking the coat hanger. "Here, try this one on, it's a sexy vampire." Jess said passing me a coat hanger.

"Umm ok..." I said looking at the dress.

"You gotta get a good costume!" She insisted as we walked to the changing rooms. We went in booths next to each other and continued to chat. I pulled the curtain shut and slipped off my clothes, and slipped on the small dress. It was blood red, with black lace over the top, it was like a tu tu bottom and a corset top. There was a long black cape to go with it. I tried it on and shook my head.

"If only all vampires were this easy to spot." I muttered to myself.

"Did you say something?" Jess shouted from the next booth.

"I said I've never wore anything so short in my life." I said with a laugh.

"Come out and let me see it." Jess shouted. I walked out of the booth and saw Jessica stood in a nurse outfit, it was as short as mine, but it suited her in a way. I twirled around to show off the short, short dress and waited to see what Jessica thought.

"You need some killer heels with that, but yeah... you will look so hot!" Jessica said clapping her hands a little.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked trying to pull down the skirt a little. Jess hit my hand away.

"I'm sure. Look there will be tons of girls out there with much less on. Now, let's buy these and I'll take you to the best shoe shop in Stanford!" Jessica said smiling. I smiled back and shook my head as she stood there. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." I said laughing and went to change. After buying the costumes and some shoes with heels on, that if there was any trouble I would have to throw them at the bad guys first before I could move, we went for a coffee.

"You know Megan, I like you." Jess said sipping her coffee.

"Thanks Jess. You're not that bad yourself." I said with a laugh.  
"No I mean some international students are really stuck up and... urgh. Your nice, it's cool." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks. So what you making your boyfriend dress up as?" I asked and Jessica's phone rang.

"Speak of the Devil." She joked and answered her phone. "Hey baby, I was just talking about you." She said with a small giggled.

"_Oh really? Well I hope it was all good._" Sam said down the phone.

"Always. How are you?" Jess asked smiling.

"_I'm good, I was just wondering where you were._" Sam said softly.

"Oh I've been out shopping with my new friend." Jess said turning to me and smiling. "She's an international student."

"_Oh no... not shopping, the poor girls going to be terrified to death now._" Sam joked.

"Watch it!" Jess teased and covered the mouth piece. "He said I must have scared you with all the shopping."

"Never." I said with a small smile. Jess smiled back and moved her hand.

"She said I haven't. Anyway we'll be heading back soon, see you when I get in baby." Jess said sounding all in love.

"_Bye baby. See you later. Love you._" Sam said down the phone.

"Love you too." Jess said and hung up.

"Must be nice to be so in love." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's crazy, I've only known Sam about two years and he's just perfect for me." Jess said smiling, she pulled her phone out again and showed me a picture of the pair hugging and posing to the camera. "That was take a week after we met, we just clicked, you know?"

"Yeah I know. That's sweet." I said looking at the photo. Sam looked so different in the picture, so happy and carefree. It made me wonder what type of man he will be if I could save Jess from whatever supernatural killed her.

"Well we should head back. I'll see you tomorrow, if you want swing by my apartment and we can walk down together. You can meet Sam." Jess said writing her address on a napkin and passing it to me.

"Awesome, see you around 8 then?" I asked taking the note and slipping it into my back pocket.

"Great!" Jess said smiling at me.

* * *

When I got back to the room Payton was still out of it. I dumped the shopping and grabbed something to eat. After grabbing some food I made my way back to the library to do some research. I grabbed a computer in the far corner away from everyone and started to research and omens, or signs of evil possibly heading this way. I spent most of the night searching and hitting a blank. The usual signs weren't showing, everything I knew as an indicator of evil was coming up blank. After my third coffee at 2am, I sat looking at the screen and wiped my face. I was getting nowhere fast, which wasn't helping me at all. From what little Sam had told me, the Halloween weekend, Dean came knocking because their dad had gone missing. Sam went with Dean to find him, but didn't, when they got back on the Sunday, Sam found Jessica dead. They left that night and well the rest is history.

"I must be missing something." I sighed looking at weather reports.

"What you looking for?" Someone asked at the side of me and I jumped out my skin, closing the browser instantly, I turned to see Sam stood looking puzzled.

"Sam? What are you doing here it's like 2 in the morning." I said calming down.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to do some reading. I saw you sat here and thought I'd say hey." Sam said sitting down next to me. "You ok, you looked flustered."

"Yeah, just didn't expect anyone to come up to me this late at night." I sighed.

"Sorry, so I hear you met Jess." Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah, so you two are a couple then." I said plainly.

"Yeah, herd she dragged you shopping, I am so sorry about that. It's a illness, we're saving up to get her some treatment." Sam joked.  
"It's fine, it's nice to find a girl to hang out with." I said softly.

"Cool then. So what you researching, weather patterns?" Sam asked glancing at my note book which I had left open. Thankfully it was random notes, nothing that I hoped anyway made any sense.

"Umm yeah... it's a hobby. A very sad hobby of mine." I laughed, I thought playing the nerd card might get him to leave it alone. I was wrong.

"So what type of patterns?" Sam asked smiling at me.

"Um just unusual weather anomalies. Snow, hail, heat waves..." I said trailing off and closing my note book as Sam looked at it more.

"Why are you interested in weather anomalies?" Sam asked it looked like something had clicked in his head.

"Just a hobby Sam, everyone has one. Look, it's late I need to be going. It was nice seeing you again." I said gathering my things and I started to walk away. I thought I had been rumbled.

"Hey Megan, you need me to walk you home?" Sam asked catching up to me.

"Nope, I'm a big girl thanks." I joked as we walked out into the cold air.

"Well in that case, are you a hunter?" Sam asked grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the building. My heart raced, how was I meant to get out of this one? _Shit! He knows who I am, how do I explain who I am?_

* * *

"A what? Hunter? Like animals?" I asked pulling my arm free. Sam stood there and watched me closely.

"I think we both know what type of hunter I was talking about." Sam said blocking my path. I had been rumbled. _Quick... lie... lie like you've never lied before!_  
"How do you know about hunting?" I asked, when in doubt shift the attention to someone else.

"So you are a hunter?" Sam asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Well you could say that." I sighed and lent against the wall. "I mean, I'm from a family of hunters. What about you?" I asked glancing at Sam.

"I am too, so what are you really doing in Stanford?" Sam asked relaxing slightly.

"Try to get an education." I said with a laugh. "I'm here to get away from hunting and everything that goes with it." I thought if I used the original reason I came to uni Sam might understand and even be able to relate.

"You mean your not on a case?" Sam asked looking surprised.

"What? No!" I said pushing myself off the wall.  
"Then why were you checking out the weather reports?" Sam asked confused.

"Old habits die hard." I sighed. "So are you here hunting?" I asked. I thought maybe Sam had picked up on some sign that I had missed, you never know.

"No, no man I'm done with that life. No I... I'm just a student. That's all." Sam sighed.

"Oh ok. Well this is strange." I joked zipping up my coat. "It's late, I should be going." I said and Sam nodded.

"Hey, do me a favour?" Sam said before I walked off.

"Sure." I said turning back to him.

"Let's keep the hunting between us. Ok?" Sam asked.

"Sure," I nodded. "I wont tell a soul." I said with a smile and walked back to the motel room.

* * *

When I got in I got an idea. I couldn't find any signs, but I wasn't the best at picking them up. I knew two people in the world who might be able to help me. The problem was, one I was scared to call. I decided to try my second option first, because it was easier on me. I grabbed my phone and dialled.

"_Hello?_" Bobby's voice came out loud and clear.

"Hey, Bobby." I said without thinking, then kicked myself for only saying his first name.

"_Who is this?_" Bobby asked plainly.

"Umm.. I um mm." I couldn't think of a safe answer.

"_I'll ask again, who the hell is this, and how did you get this number?_" Bobby snapped at me.

"I can't say, but I need you're help. I'm a hunter." I blurted out.

"_A hunter who wont give me their name. I don't think so! Good bye, don't ring again!_" Bobby said sounding mad.

"Bobby please, I need you're help." I begged but he hung up. I tried the number again and it cut off. "Damn it!" I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. There was only one other person I could ring. I knew it was probably my best bet to find out if there was anything evil heading in this direction. My hands trembled as I dialled the number, I held my breath as the phone rang. Each ring seem to take a lifetime to happen.

"_O'Connor household._" Doyle my younger brother said answering the phone. My heart stopped for a second. "_Hello? Anyone there?_"

"Um, yeah," I cleared my throat as a lump formed. "Doyle it's Meg, is dad in?" I asked fighting back tears.

"_Meg! Hey! How's uni going? Do you like it? Is it like Buffy? Do you go round with a gang killing things? Have you met any film stars?_" Doyle asked cheerfully. Back in 2005 I had just moved to America to become a university student.

"Umm Doyle, it's important I talk to dad, could you just get him for me please?" I asked biting my lip so that I didn't start crying at hearing his happy voice.

"_Oh man, I only wanted to know you were ok. Fine, I'll go get dad..._" Doyle sighed. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey Doyle." I said wiping it away.

"_Yeah?_" He asked.

"Thanks, I'm doing great. Now go get dad." I said softly. I herd Doyle go and a few minutes later someone pick up the receiver.

"_Megan how are you doing?_" My dad asked and I held back a sob again. "_Megan, are you there?_"

"Yes dad, sorry... bad connection I think." I said biting my lip. I was talking with my family. My actual family, I never thought I'd hear them again.

"_Oh, ok. So how are you? Settling in ok?_" Dad asked.

"Yes dad. I'm all settled actually." I said clearing my throat. "I called because... I'm on a case and I need your help." I said softly.

"_You're on a case? What? Why?_" Dad asked shouting at me, then lowering his voice. "_I thought you promise me and your ma that you wouldn't hunt while you were alone!_"

"I did promise dad, but this is different." I said softly.

"_Different how? Is it about a boy?_" Dad asked and I had to laugh. That was my dad, he was always thinking I was going to get into trouble because of boys. I smiled to myself as another tear ran down my cheek.

"No dad. Not a boy, but um.. a psychic saw one of my friends getting killed by an evil on Sunday. I've looked at everything I could find, but can't find any signs of evil showing. Could you look for me? I'm at Stanford uni." I added softly.

"_Why are you at Stanford?_" My dad asked confused.

"Me and a few friends came up for a Halloween party." I lied.

"_Talk to your mother while I go look._" My dad said and passed the phone to my mother.

"_Megan, sweetheart, how are you doing? Is everything ok? I herd your dad say you were hunting._" My mother said and I started to cry. I couldn't help it, hearing my mother worried about me, it got to me in a way only family can. "_Sweetheart, sweetheart are you ok? Why are you crying? Please don't cry._" My ma begged down the phone. I tried my best to stop and wiped my face.

"I miss you all so much." I said wiping my face.

"_Oh sweetheart, we miss you too. But you've only been gone a month, you've got two years away from us._" My mother said softly with a small laugh.

"I don't know if I can keep going without you here." I said sobbing a little.

"_You need to be strong. I know it's hard without us there sweetheart, but you are the strongest woman I know. You can cope without us, you can keep going._" My mother said and it was almost as if she knew I wasn't from that time.

"Thanks mam." I said softly.

"_Well it's true, and anyway if it gets too bad, we'll just come and visit you!_" She said with a laugh and I giggled a little. My mother could always make me feel better with a few words. "_Oh your dad's back. Look I'll go and call me later on, we can talk more later. I love you sweetheart, bye._" My mother said softly.

"Bye mam, I love you so much." I said and herd the phone being passed back to my dad.

"_Stanford university, you said. Well it looks like you might want to brush up your sign's training young lady._" My dad said sighing.

"You mean you found something?" I asked sitting forward and grabbing my notebook.

"_Well to the average hunter, no, but because I am an expert, I have. It looks like omens are pointing to a pretty powerful evil heading over there. I don't want you to hunt it, I will call some-_"

"Dad no!" I snapped before he could finish speaking.

"_I beg your pardon young lady._" My dad said sounding annoyed.

"I mean, don't call in someone, I will get my friends and get out here. We'll leave tonight, that way she can't be in danger." I said lying as quickly as I could.

"Hmm_ I'm not sure it will be that easy._" My dad said sounding unconvinced.

"Trust me, I can get them out." I said softly.

"_Ok, fine. Leave as soon as you get off the phone. Call us when you get home._" My dad said sounding worried. My dad never sounded worried, whatever this creature was, it must have been pretty powerful to make my dad worried.

"I promise." I said softly. _I've gone up against angels, and even stood up to the devil. It can't be that bad... right?_

"_Ok then. We should hang up so you can set off. Be safe Megan, I love you._" My dad said softly.

"Bye dad, I love you so much. I love all of you so much." I said tearing up again as I realised this would be the last time I herd my families voices again.

"_Um we all love you too. Be safe._" My dad said.

"Dad wait!" I said as I held back the tears. If I could change Sam's future, maybe I could save my own family too.

"_Yes?_" My dad said sounding confused.

"Dad, um... you need to listen to me. I mean really listen to me, not just shrug this off, ok?" I said as my heart started to race at the idea of saving my family.

"_What is it Megan? What are you on about now?_" Dad asked confused.

"Dad in three years... in June, in three years when there is only you, ma and Doyle in the house, a demons going to come and... and he's..." I took a deep breath and pushed a lump that formed in my throat way, way down. "He's going to kill you. Look I need you to promise me you'll put up devil traps and salt." I begged.

"_What? How do you know this? How do you know about devils traps?_" My dad asked confused.

"Dad it doesn't matter how I know these things, please just believe me they are true and you have to put up the protection. I couldn't bare loosing you again. Please." I begged sobbing a little.

"_Again? Megan, what's going on?_" My dad asked. "_When did you lose us the first time? Did the psychic see it in a vision, is that what you mean?_"

"Yeah that's what I meant. Look dad, please, I'm begging you, put the traps up,hide ma and Doyle, keep yourselves safe. Please promise me, you'll do it. Promise me dad." I begged.

"_Ok... ok Megan. I promise..._" My dad sighed.

"You have to remember dad! Don't forget!" I said begging for him to believe me.

"_Ok, ok Megan. I hear you, I can hear how serious you are about this. I wont forget, I promise._" My dad said sounding honest.

"Thank you dad. I really need to go, but please.." I sobbed.

"_I will lay them now._" Dad said softly.

"Thank you." I said wiping my face again.

"_Be safe._" My dad said sounding worried about me.

"You too dad, you too." I said and hung up. As soon as the line went dead I broke down into tears. I fell to the floor and hugged my knees, sobbing into them. _I've saved them, I've saved my family... they're going to be ok... I'll be able to hug them again, talk to them. _I was happy and sad and all confused. I sat rocking back and forth crying to myself for hours.

* * *

Well this is the first part, I really hope you guys liked it, please Review. Thanks =)


	17. But The Song Remains The Same 2

So here is the second half! Will Megan be able to save Jess from the badies? Can histroy be changed for the good? Will she get back to now? Well stop reading this and let's find out!  
*Disclaimer*- I own only the orginal Characters!

* * *

I woke in a huddle on the floor in the morning. I dragged myself to the shower and then changed into some fresh clothes. I couldn't believe I had done it. I had saved my family. But I still had some more family to save- Jessica. I grabbed my things and headed back to the library to see if the signs my dad had talked about could be linked to a particular evil. I sat researching for a few hours, there was a very long list of possibilities and it was taking me forever to narrow them down. I was sat there reading up on a supernatural web site when Jess walked over to me, I closed the browser and smiled as she reached me.

"Hey, looking forward to tonight?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, the party should be fun." I said smiling.

"Sam said he met you last night." Jess said opening a book.

"Yeah, he seems really nice." I said closing my note book.

"I'm so glad you guys got on." Jess said as she started to take notes from the book she was reading.

"Yeah, he seems like a good guy. Hey Jess, can I ask you some questions, they might seem a little weird." I asked and Jess looked at me confused.

"Stalker weird or I know what you did last summer weird?" She asked smiling.

"Just weird, it's just some things I noticed about my room here." I said flicking to a blank page in my note book.

"Oh, ok, shoot." She said tapping her pencil on her book.

"Well I've notice like cold spots in my room, the lights flicker sometimes, and I can smell like rotten eggs by the windows sometimes. You ever noticed anything like that?" I asked with a small smile.

"Uh no. I think you should call accommodation and get them in. It sounds like your room is falling apart!" She said with a laugh and I joined in.

"Yeah, yeah your probably right. I guess I'll go complain now." I said gathering my thing. "See you later Jess." I said as I walked away. I was no closer to figuring out what will kill Jess and time was starting to run short. I did not like going into this thing unprepared... I needed to figure out what was going to kill her.

* * *

I got back to the motel and found that Payton had moved. He was still asleep and I couldn't wake him, but he had scribbled a note for me.

"Let me rest another day or so and I'll be able to get us home." I read out loud while looking at the sleeping angel. "It's alright for some. I've still got to hunt a demon, protect Sam's girlfriend and go to a Halloween party all whilst trying to not let on when I'm from." I huffed. Payton didn't even move. I shook my head and went to go through my notes again.

I must had read and re-read everything I could find and I still hadn't narrowed it down by much. My brain was beginning to melt with the case. I rubbed my eyes and caught a glimpse of the time 7:15pm. I sighed and dragged myself up to go get changed into the smallest Halloween costume I had ever fit into. I did my make-up, shoved some knives into my garter belt and put on the stupidly high heels. I pulled on the cape and made my way to Jessica's apartment. I knocked on the door and Jess opened it putting in some ear rings.

"Hey, wow you look hot!" She said waving me in.

"So do you. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She said and turned towards the bedroom. "Sam! Get a move on would ya? We were supposed to be there like 15 minutes ago. Sam! Ya comin' or what? " She asked as Sam popped his head around the corner.

"Do I have to?" He asked then smiled at me politely. I waved back.

"Yes. It'll be fun. And where's your costume? Even Megan's got dressed up and she's only been here a week." Jess said pointing to me.

"You know how I feel about Halloween." Sam scoffed.

"Tough, you're coming with us!" Jess said walking up to him and dragging him towards the door.

* * *

We got to the party and it was just as I remember university to be like- crazy. There were tons of people dressed up having fun, most were wasted but it a safe way. I watched how Jess and Sam interacted and it was clear they were really in love with each other. It made me more determined to find out what killed her and stop it. Some of their friends joined us and we all started to talk about tests and exams.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." Jess said raising her shot glass.

"All right, all right it's not that big a deal." Sam said sounding a little embarrassed.

"He acts all humble but he scored a 174!" Jess said smiling at us, she was so proud of him.

"Mm," One of their friends said as he put down his shot glass. "Is that good?"

"Scary good!" Jess laughed and we all drank our shots.

"See there you go, you are first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" Their friend said.

"Actually I got an interview here…Monday. If it goes ok I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Sam said smiling at us. _So it is this weekend, that means tonight Dean will be showing up..._

"Hey it's gonna go great." Jess said smiling at Sam.

"It better." Sam joked.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?" Their friend asked smiling at Sam and patting him on the back.

"Ah, they don't know." Sam said glancing at me.

"Don't know? I would be gloating! Why not?" His friend asked and I looked up. I always thought Sam and Dean were close, I was confused why he hadn't told Dean. I knew Sam and his dad butted heads a lot.

"Cause we're not exactly the Brady's." Sam joked.

" And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" Their friend asked as he wondered off to the bar.

"No, no." Sam said laughing.

"No thanks." I said softly.

"No." Jess shouted then turned to Sam. "Seriously. I'm proud of you and your gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it." She said smiling down at Sam.

"What would I do without you?" Sam asked pulling her closer.

"Crash and burn." Jess joked before Sam pulled her into a kiss. I looked away, but I had seen enough. I could tell how Sam felt about Jess, he loved her like I love Dean. I knew how heart broken he must have been when she died and I now understood why he never talked about it.

"Oh sorry about that, you must think we're just going to make out all night!" Jess said turning to me.

"No it's fine. I think I might go find out where the shot are though... be right back." I said walking off to the bar and seeing the couple giggle and hug and kiss. _I have to save her. I will save her. _I thought walking away.

* * *

After the party I went home and changed before going back and watching the apartment where Jess and Sam were staying in. I knew from that night onwards Jessica's life would be in danger and that I'd need to be close to keep her safe. I sat in a car I _borrowed_ and watched the house. I was sat going through a few demon books and making notes on what could be hunting Jess when I noticed a black Impala pull up across the road from me. Sure enough I watched as Dean turned the radio off and got out of the car. He looked young, very baby faced, but I could tell it was him. He looked around before going up the stairs to Sam's apartment. I watched as he picked the lock and let himself in.

"Wow Dean some things never change." I said softly to myself. I watched the house a little longer until lights started to be turned on. I went back to crossing evil things of my possible hit list when I herd voices coming down the stairs. I bobbed down lower in the car so I wouldn't be seen and watched.

"I mean come on; you can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam said as they came down the stairs.

"You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's _missing_; I need you to help me find him." Dean said sounding slightly worried about his dad.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine." Sam sighed.

"Not for this long. Now you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asked looking at Sam dead in the eyes.

"I'm not." Sam replied simply.

"Why not?" Dean asked looking a little hurt.

"I swore I was done hunting for good." Sam sighed as they reached the bottom run of steps.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean said as he went through the gate.

"Yeah? When I told dad when I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." Sam said seriously. _What the hell? No one they're both a little messed up. _I thought as I ease dropped.

"Well what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked plainly.

"I was 9 years old. He was supposed to say "Don't be afraid of the dark."" Sam sighed.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? What are you kidding me of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!" Dean said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know but still- the way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find." Sam said sighing.

"Save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean pointed out.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam said as the pair walked out onto the pavement. "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So, what are you gonna do? You just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked turning to Sam.

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam said softly.

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean scoffed.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam said shaking his head.

"Yeah well dad's in real trouble if he's not dead already, I can feel it. I can't do this alone." Dean pleaded with Sam.

"Yes you can." Sam said simply.

"Yeah. Well, I don't want to." Dean sighed. The pair looked at each other a few seconds.

"What was he hunting?" Sam finally sighed.

"All right, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean said as he opened the trunk and rummaged in it.

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked looking around a little.

"I was working my own gig. This voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Dean said plainly.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam said sounding surprised.

"I'm 26, dude." Dean said looking at Sam and then went back to searching the trunk. "All right, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy," Dean passed Sam something but I couldn't see what it was. "They found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A."  
"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam said plainly.

"Yeah well, here's another one in April," Dean passed some more paper to Sam. "Another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past 20 years, all men, all same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean took his phone out. "Then I get this voice mail yesterday." I couldn't hear the message just static and faint voices.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it? All right. I slowed the message down, and ran it through a Gold Wave took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean said and then I herd a woman's voice but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Never go home." Sam said looking at the car.

"You know in almost two years I've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing." Dean said throwing something in the trunk and shutting, turning to Sam.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam said and turned to go back inside the building.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have this…I have an interview." Sam said softly.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean said plainly.

"It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam replied sounding slightly annoyed at his brothers attitude.

"Law school?" Dean asked.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked, Dean nodded and Sam went back up. Dean stood by his car messing with his car keys while Sam got some things. I went back to my demon check list.

* * *

I had ruled out a few more baddies off list but it was still too long to be able to cover all bases. I sighed and glanced over to see if Dean was still waiting by the car. He wasn't, I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. I got out of the car and started to look around when someone grabbed me from behind and smashed me into the wall pinning my arm behind my back.

"Who are you and why are you watching my brothers apartment?" Dean asked holding me against the wall. I flicked my leg backwards and kicked his thigh at the same time I pushed myself off the wall and smashed Dean into the other wall. He let go of me and I span round and put my hands up.

"Peace!" I shouted holding my hands up. Dean didn't look too convinced.

"Who are you?" He asked pulling out his gun and aiming it me.

"I'm... I'm... um Megan." I said not really knowing how to answer the question.

"Ok, Megan, what are you doing watching my brothers house?" Dean asked still holding the gun to me.

"I.. um.. I...um needed to talk to Sam, about something...um..." I trailed off and saw Sam rush sown the stairs.

"Whoa Dean! Put the gun down! She's a friend!" Sam shouted batting Dean's gun down as he reached us.

"She's been watching you since before I showed up." Dean said putting his gun away. Sam turned to me looking confused.

"I have, but it's not what you think." I said softly.

"Yeah right honey, we've all herd that one before." Dean scoffed. I glanced at Dean then looked at Sam.

"Remember what we were talking about last night?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, it's ok, my brothers a hunter too." Sam said and my eyes flickered to Dean who looked shocked.

"Ok, look I was looking at the weather anomalies, and I found some around Jericho, California. I figured something was happening there. I told you, I'm not here to hunt, so... I dunno I thought maybe you knew someone who could check it out..." I lied and did my best impression of being innocent. The boys looked at each other and then sighed. It looked like it had worked.

"We're heading out to check it out now, you can come with us, if you want." Sam said and instantly got a glared from Dean.

"Or you could just stay here." Dean added with a sarcastic smile. _Ah there is the Dean I know and love, thinks hunting is a man's world..._ I sighed and shook my head.

"I get the picture, three would be a crowd." I said talking to Dean then turned to Sam. "Just tell me what happens when you get back, ok?" I asked shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Sure." Sam said giving me a small smile. I nodded.

"Well, I'll go, see you later Sam. Lovely to meet you Dean." I said turning around and walking off.

"Wait!" Dean shouted and I turned around on the spot. "I never told you my name."

"No neither did I." Sam added getting slightly defensive. I poked my ears.

"They're called ears, help you, you know, hear things. I herd you call him Dean." I said looking at Sam. Neither brother looked too convinced but I just turned around and walked back to the car. Once I got inside I let out a heavy sigh. _This is getting too complicated... god help me fix this..._

* * *

Saturday was plain and boring. I spent the day stalking Jess all around town, shopping then I spent the night outside her house watching. I got no signs of evil even being close. My list was no shorter and I had hit a big fact brick wall. One thing I did notice however was I wasn't the only one fallowing Jess, an older looking guy with black hair and an unshaven face was fallowing her as well. Saturday night, when I knew Jess was safe in her room I decided to go pay this friendly stalker a little visit. I pulled my gun out and walked round the back of his red truck. I made my way up to the passenger side and opened the door, pointing the gun at the guy.

"Who are you?" I asked clocking the gun.

"I think I should be the one to ask that since you've got the gun on me." The guy answered.

"Well how about you tell me who you are and why you've been fallowing Jessica Moore around all day and then I'll think about telling you who I am." I said sitting in the seat next to him. The guy let out a long sigh and run his hand over his face.

"Listen lady even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He sighed.

"I think you'd be surprised by what I believe and don't. Now how about answering my questions eh?" I asked noticing some devils traps and rock salt around the cabin.

"Fine, my names John Winchester and that is my son's girlfriend up there. I think she is in danger." John said and my surprise must have shown on my face.

"John Winchester?" I asked looking hard at his face. The more I looked the more I could see Dean and Sam in him.

"That's what I said lady. Now who are you?" John asked watching me lower my gun.

"Megan, I'm a hunter too. I need to know what you think is after Jess." I said putting my gun away. John looked at me, a look I saw on Dean's face more than once.

"No offence kid, but I don't think you can help me on this one." John said plainly.

"And no offence John, you don't know me, or what I can do." I sighed. "So why don't you just tell me about this thing after Jess." We sat staring at each other for a few minutes, John was studying me, weighting me up to see if I was trustworthy, and if I could be of any help. I was just watching John, I noticed little mannerisms Sam and Dean had in John. I looked at his eyes, they were blue, not green like the guys. But his smile, yeah that smile was passed onto Dean.

"It's a demon with yellow eyes." John finally said.

"Yellow eyes... Azael." I said softly.

"Pardon?" John asked and I blinked and turned to him.

"This yellow eyed demon, is it the same one responsible for the death of your wife?" I asked thinking things through. _Of course, what would get Sam into the hunting more than the one demon that killed his mother, kill the love of his life..._

"How do you know about my wife?" John asked looking uncomfortable.

"If I told you, you'll think I'm crazy, trust me." I sighed.

"No, I want to know," John pulled a gun out and aimed it at me. "What are you?"

"Human, I'm hunter I told you." I said backing up a little.

"How do you know about my wife?" John asked.

"Look we really don't have time for trust issues. That demon you talked about, it's coming after Jessica, and this time tomorrow, if we don't kill it, she'll be dead." I said plainly.

"How can you know that? Are you a psychic?" He asked still aiming the gun out at me.

"No...well I guess you could call me that..." I said softly.

"How do you know?" John asked cocking the gun.

"Whoa! Calm down." I said trying to act helpless. "Look, if I tell you, your going to think I'm crazy."

"Just tell me." John said plainly. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok... I'll start with my name. I'm Megan Winchester, I'm married to your son Dean." I said softly and reached into my pocket pulling out Mary's wedding ring and showing it to John.

"How did you get that?" John asked looking at the ring.

"I married Dean, about a month ago actually. But that's not the point. I'm from 2010, and the apocalypse is happening." I said softly.

"The apocalypse?" John asked, but he didn't seem to think I was crazy, more like it had confirmed something he thought.

"Yeah, bad times. But there's this angel called Anna, evil angel actually, she went back in time to kill Sam, to kill you and your wife." I started to explain.

"Angel? To kill my family?" John asked sounding like he didn't believe me.

"Yeah, I know... hard to believe. Hear me out. She went back to 1978. Dean, Sam and a good angel called Castiel went back to 1978, I hope, to stop it. I was with another good angel and he brought me here. I was meant to be in 1978 with Sam and Dean. My angel was badly hurt and is resting up in a motel room in town. He told me to protect Jess, stop her from dying and... well the Sam I know would be more the like he is here." I explained. John sat there for a moment thinking it all through. He slowly lowered the gun.

"Say I believe you, where do we go from here?" John asked looking me dead in the eye.

"Um... I guess we fight the demon. You know what it is, I know she is going to be attacked in the next 24 hours. My best plan would be to both watch her, unless you know how to take this yellow eyed demon out?" I asked looking at John.

"No, I'm not sure yet. How can we be with Jess 24-7 though without her thinking we're fallowing her?" John asked.

"I've got a plan." I said smiling at John.

* * *

"Thanks again Jessica, I'm really sorry about this." I said walking into Sam and Jessica's apartment carrying my bag of things.

"Oh it's no problem, I mean as long as you don't mind sleeping on the sofa." Jess said shutting the door behind me.

"No, I don't mind. I'm just glad maintenance is sorting my room out for me." I said laughing a little.

"Yeah me too." She said as we sat on the sofa.

"Where's Sam?" I asked looking around acting all innocently. Always play to your strengths.

"Umm.. well actually I don't know." Jess sighed rubbing the back of her neck, she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Umm... you remember me saying Sam had a brother who you wouldn't want to meet?" Jess asked playing with her hair nervously.

"Yeah?" I asked curling my feet under me.

"Well he showed up last night out of the blue. It was like 2 in the morning or something. Their dad's gone missing on a hunting trip and Dean dragged Sam off to find him. Only Sam never talks about his family, or the hunting. He just took off in the middle of the night without even telling me where he went. It's not like Sam, not at all... and," She let out a sigh. "I'm just worried, he never does things like this... that's all." She gave me a small smile and I gave her a small hug.

"Don't worry Jess, Sam's smart, I'm sure he's fine. Have you called him?" I asked trying to be reassuring.

"No, I might try now." She said pulling her phone out.

"I'll go to the kitchen and make us some tea." I said getting up and walking out of the room. I stood by the doorway and listened in.

"Hey, it's me." Jess sighed, I guess she got the voice mail. "It's about 10:20 and I'm just calling because I miss you. I couldn't sleep without you in the bed, I'm such a loser." She laughed. "Umm I hate leaving you messages. Oh Megan is staying until tomorrow because her room is being cleaned or something, so at least I have someone to keep me company. Mm don't forget you have the interview on Monday, hope you get back from wherever you are in time. So, come home soon, ok? I love you Sam, bye." Jess hung up.

* * *

The rest of the day we spent hanging out and watching films and TV. Jess decided to bake cookies for when Sam came home because he loved her cookies. On the demon front I saw no signs of it. I kept texting John to see if he noticed anything but we had lasted most of the day without anything getting to Jess. That night Jess brought out a pillow and sheet for me to set up on the sofa.

"Hey, hope this will help make it more comfortable." Jess said passing me the stuff.

"It can't be worse than the some floors I've slept on." I joked setting up the bed.

"Well let's hope not anyway!" Jess laughed. "Oh before I forget, I let Sam know you're staying, so if you herd someone walk in, in the middle of the night, don't worry it's just him."

"Cool. Well did you remember to leave the cookies out?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, with a little note." Jess said smiling. "Well I guess this is good night." She said smiling at me some more.

"Night, sleep well." I said smiling back. Jess waved and walked off to the bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door closed I started to check out the house, there were not signs of demon activity. After I swept the place, I pulled my gun out of my bag and slipped it down my back. I pulled my phone out and called John.

"_John Winchester_." John said in a gruff voice.

"John, it's Megan, Jess has gone to bed, looks like the place is clear. What's it like outside?" I asked walking over to the window and seeing John's truck parked across the street.

"_So far, so good. Do you know when this is all meant to go down?_" John asked sounding worried.

"No, just tonight. But we can make it through the night, right?" I asked walking back over to the bed and sitting down.

"_Sure, we can._" John replied.

"Ok, well I'll check in about an hour or so." I said softly.

"_Hey Megan?_" John said as I went to hang up.

"Yeah?" I said.

"_Thank you for helping my boys out, helping me out._" John said softly then hung up. I smiled to myself and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

* * *

After a few hours of checking in, John told me to get some sleep and he would keep on eye out. I didn't argue, I had been up nearly 72 hours or it felt like it anyway. I was sound asleep when I herd a noise. My eyes shot open and I reached for my gun. I sat up and looked around. The noise was coming from Jessica's room. I held the gun low at my side and knocked on the door.

"Jess? Jess you ok?" I asked listening at the door. I didn't hear anything. I opened the door and pulled my gun. Jessica was pinned to the wall by some guy. He spun round as I opened the door and he had yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" The guy asked as Jess looked at me with pure fear on her face.

"Hall monitor, sorry pops, you aren't allowed in here." I said and shot off a few rounds into his chest. He fell to the floor and Jess slipped back onto the floor. I raced over to her and she was shaking. "Jess, we need to get out here." I said speaking softly.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked staring straight at the body on the floor.

"Jess I'll explain everything, you just need to get out of here ok?" I asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her past the body. We reached the bedroom door when he sat up.

"OW! Man that really stings, you know?" The yellow eyed demon said getting up. I pushed Jess through the door and turned back to aim at the demon.

"You're not getting her." I said and shot a few more bullets into him. It slowed him down, but not by much. I raced out of the bedroom and saw Jess stood with John. "Thank god, John he's coming, get her out of here." I said looking back to see the demon walk out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Megan, I can't do that." John said. I turned to him and looked confused, he didn't sound like himself.

"John?" I asked.

"No I'm afraid not. I'm Michael." John said holding Jess in her arms. The yellow eyed demon walked out of the bedroom and looked at all of us stood there.

"Well this is definitely unexpected." He said looking at John/Michael.

"Demon, take this woman, do what you must." Michael said passing Jess to him.

"No!" Jess cried as I grabbed her and pushed her behind my back.

"Neither of you can have her." I said pointing my gun from the yellow eyed demon, to Michael. "How did you get in his body? I thought Dean was your true vessel." I said watching them both.

"I simply told John I could save his children the heartache he had." Michael said taking a step closer to us.

"I can't let this happen." I said aiming at John's leg. "Move again and I shoot."

"Megan, you cant stop this happening. It's fate." Michael said and waved his hand. The next thing I knew Jess was stood in the yellow eyed demons arms.

"No!" I shouted and raced over but Michael blocked my path. The demon dragged Jess into the bedroom, she was screaming for help. I looked up at Michael and pushed him back. "You bastard! You'd kill an innocent girl just to get your freaking apocalypse?" I shouted and tried to get to the bedroom.

"This is fate, it is what it is Megan. We all have our own fates, Dean to be my vessel. You to be Eve's. Sam to be Lucifer's. If he never experienced Jessica's death, he would never stepped onto this path." Michael said and grabbed my shoulders.

* * *

We were stood outside the block of apartments by John's truck. Sam was walking up the last of his steps. Michael let go of me.

"This is bullshit! Fate is bullshit!" I shouted hitting his chest.

"No fate is very, very real Megan. Just think of the random act's that led you to being with the Winchesters. Everything happens to get you to your fate. You can't fight it, can't change it, you should just accept it." Michael said.

"Well I saved my family, that's changing fate, and John knows the truth too!" I said wanting to pull my gun and empty everything into his chest.

"Well no, see after I'm done with everyone here, I'll be heading to the UK to wipe your families memories. Fate has to be carried out in its own order." Michael said and the John fell to the floor. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"No, no no this can't happen! Please god no!" I said crying. I dropped to my knees and checked that John was ok. "I gotta try and save Jess!" I said getting and racing back towards the apartment. I saw Dean's car and ran out in front of it.

"Hey lady get out of the way!" He shouted, I was too late, Michael had wiped their memories.

"You need to get to your brother! Now!" I screamed punching the hood of the Impala. Dean got out the car and walked up to me.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean asked grabbing my shoulders and making me stand up straight. I was still crying my eyes out.

"I'm a psychic Dean, go get your brother before he dies in there too!" I said pointing to the apartments. Dean let go of me and raced up, but he was too late the room caught fire. I felt someone stood at the side of me and saw Payton stood there.

"It's time to go home." He said tapping my forehead. Everything went the horrible burning white again.

* * *

When the light returned to normal I found myself in a motel room with Sam and Dean stood there looking at me. All the raw pain of loosing my family again was still there, the anger at losing Jessica was also burning inside me. I saw Sam look at me and it was the last straw. I turned around and raced out of the motel. I made my way into the empty parking lot and and kicked the first car I could find, it happened to be a red truck, very similar to the one John was in. I screamed hitting and kicking the thing. Letting all my anger, grief wash out of me and into the blows I were giving. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and soon I collapsed down by the side of it, I hit my head against the door.

"Damn it!" I cursed shaking my head.

"You know you can knock yourself out like that." Dean said appearing at the side of the car. I ignored him and looked out into the empty parking lot at nothing particular. He came and sat on the floor next to me. "Where were you?" Dean asked softly.

"2005, Stanford University." I said in a cold voice. Dean didn't say a word, he pulled me into a hug and I held him close to me.

"I was in the room with Jessica, I was right there, and I... I couldn't..." I started to sob. Dean stroked my hair shhing me a little.

"We stopped Anna. She wont be coming after our family any more." Dean said softly holding me. "But, but I... I couldn't save my parents." I looked up at him and he was looking out at nothing too.

"I called mine, warned them, got them to listen to me, everything." I said softly and Dean looked at me. "Michael came,"

"Wiped their memories?" Dean asked and I nodded. "The guys a douche." He added.

"Major douche." I added. We fell silent for a few minutes. We just held each other, we both knew what we had done, how we had almost saved our families, and yet, still lost them. It made me hate Michael on a whole new level.

"You know we should probably move, the guy who owns this truck is gonna be pissed when he sees how you redecorated it." Dean joked. I let out a small laugh as Dean helped me onto my feet.

"I just... I wish we could have saved them. All of them, your parents, my family, and Jessica." I sighed as Dean put his arm around me.

"Me too baby, me too." He said kissing my forehead and leading me back to the motel room.

* * *

Later when we were back on the road again, the guys fully explained what happened with Anna and Michael in 1978. Sam told me how he loved finally really meeting his mother, and how he'd never forget her. I explained what happened to me in 2005, Sam was silent for most of it, and I completely understood.

"So who was the guy in the truck?" Dean asked as he drove.

"What?" I asked feeling drained from it all.

"You said there was a guy in a truck watching it all, helping you out, who was it?" Dean asked looking at me in the rear view mirror. I took a deep breath and decided that the guys had a right to know.

"Um... he was a hunter." I said softly.

"A hunter?" Sam asked turning to me, looking confused. "If a hunter was there why didn't we know? Why didn't anyone ever tell us a hunter was there?" Sam asked looking from me to Dean. Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whoever it was didn't save Jess, they must have figured it was best not to say anything." Dean suggested.

"Did you get a name?" Sam asked looking at me with such an intense look in his eyes I felt slightly uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat and nodded.

"Yeah." I said softly. Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to me. Both had the same look on their faces and I started to wonder if it was a good idea to tell them or not.

"Well what was his name?" Dean asked plainly. I looked at both brothers and let out a low sigh.

"He was called John Winchester." I said softly and let it sink in.

* * *

I really hope you guys liked it! PLease even if you don't normally review, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I really want to know what everyone thinks about it. PLease review, pretty please?  
Thanks in advance to those who do =)


	18. The Devil Went Down To Georgia

Hey everyone, hope you all had an awesome Halloween! Mine rocked! Hope you all like the last chapter too! Here's the next, enjoy!  
*Disclaimer*- I own nothing but the orginal characters, unfortunately.

* * *

The guys seem to take it pretty well that their father had been there when Jess died. I'd talked to Sam alone about Jess and how much she loved him. He'd broken into tears on me and I let him. I couldn't begin to imagine Dean dying like that. We talk about her a lot, and it seemed to help Sam. It made me feel a little better about not being able to save her, but still... I couldn't shake the feeling that I should have done more. Fought more, something. I couldn't save my family, couldn't save Jess. It felt like that was the way my life was heading... a constant failure. We decided to go to Bobby's while we found our next hunt. Everyone agreed the best we could do was keep hunting, save as many people as we could until the big bang. I wasn't sure how saving people was going to help, when in the end, we were all probably going to die, but I was keeping that thought to myself. Everyone was pretending like we were going to win, and I refused to bring us all down with the truth.

* * *

We had been at Bobby's about a week and we were looking for possible hunts as well as signs of the devil moving around. It wasn't a cheery time, everything seemed to be going to hell in a hand basket. Me and Bobby were sat in the kitchen drinking some beers and catching up.

"So how's married life treating you?" Bobby asked me as we sat in the kitchen. Dean was somewhere, I wasn't sure where, but around, and Sam was looking up the devils movements too see if he could track him.

"You know, I kinda like it." I said laughing a little as I raised my bottle to Bobby's.

"I'm glad girl, you both deserve a little happiness." Bobby said smiling at me. I nodded and drank some of the beer. "You know you could take a week off from hunting." Bobby suggested.

"A week off? Bobby this isn't exactly a 9-5 job we got going here." I said softly shaking my head.

"No, I know that. I ain't dumb. But you've just got married and you've barely spent a month together. Not to mention you've not had a day alone yet!" Bobby said taking a drink of his beer. I sighed, he was right, as married couples went, we were the most unconventional married couple going.

"We can't... things are getting complicated." I sighed and drank some more of the beer.

"A week wont change anything. The devil will still be there, angels will still be hunting your asses." Bobby said shaking his head. I opened my mouth to argue more when Dean walked in and grabbed my beer.

"Hey get your own!" I pouted as he drank it off.

"We're married, we're meant to share everything." Dean said putting the empty bottle down on the table. He flashed me one of his cheeky grins.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you let me drive the Impala?" I asked as Dean walked to the fridge. He paused and turned to me with a small sheepish grin.

"Fair point, do you want another beer?" He asked as Bobby and me let out a laugh.

"Yes please." I said smiling sweetly. Dean grabbed two beers and came and sat next to me.

"So what's going on?" He asked opening his beer.

"We were just-" Bobby started to say.

"Talking about nothing much, where were you?" I asked cutting in. Dean glanced at Bobby then shook his head.

"Just checking on my baby." Dean said with a small smile before drinking some of his beer.

"You know I swear you should have married the car instead of me." I said taking a sip of my beer.

"Maybe..." Dean said gazing off into the distance and smiling to himself. I slapped his chest and shook my head as he laughed. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "You know I was joking..."

"Sure..." I said with a small laugh.

* * *

We sat chatting in the kitchen for a while, we weren't talking about anything important, mostly I was listening to Bobby and Dean trade old hunt stories. I never really understood how much Dean had been through until I was sat listening. He had been hunting for so long, it was all he knew, all he had ever known. It made me a little upset, but it filled me with this sense that I would open a whole new world to Dean. One without demons, monsters and things that go bump in the night. I was determined to have a family with Dean, kids, dog, white picket fence... everything. That was my plan for after the apocalypse. Dean wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead, I hadn't been listening to the conversation and blinked as he kissed me.

"Did I just miss something?" I asked looking at Bobby, Dean had one of those grins on his face, it was clear I had missed something.

"Oh no...of course not." Dean said with a small chuckle. I looked at Bobby and shook my head smiling. We were all laughing when Sam walked into the kitchen and shoved his hands into his pockets. We all turned to Sam looking confused.

"What's up boy?" Bobby asked as I drank some of my beer.

"I've found Lucifer again." He said softly glancing at all of us. No one spoke. I put my bottle down on the table and cleared my throat.

"Where is he?" I asked seriously, looking up at Sam. He sighed.

"Georgia. Warwick, Georgia to be exact." Sam said looking at me.

"Well um... should we go after him?" I asked turning to Bobby and Dean.

"What? No! We should leave him well enough alone!" Dean said shaking his head and getting instantly defensive.

"But Dean, I mean, we know where he is, you know how rare an opportunity this is?" I asked looking at Dean.

"No! I don't care! We're not going!" Dean said getting up. "We've tried to kill him before and we ended up getting Jo and Ellen killed. No way are we going up against him again!" Dean said looking at all of us.

"But Dean, Megan's right, this is a rare chance to catch him off guard." Sam said looking at Dean.

"I said no!" Dean shouted. "What's wrong with you two? Do you want to get yourselves killed?"

"Of course not!" I shouted getting up. "But we need to do something. We need to know why he's surfaced again. He might be making a play for another horseman for all we know!" I shouted raising my hands.

"No! No this is crazy! No!" Dean said shaking his head.

"Boy, as much as I hate to say this, we need to find out why he's surfaced." Bobby said softly. Dean looked at us all like we were crazy.

"We are not going there!" Dean said firmly before walking out of the room. The guys looked at me and I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"I'll go talk to him..." I said walking out the kitchen. Sam rubbed my arm as I passed him.

* * *

I looked all around the house and couldn't find him anywhere. I grabbed my jacket, a few beers and headed out into the junk yard. Sure enough I found Dean sat on the hood of the Impala looking out into the night's sky.

"Hey stranger, you ok?" I asked passing the bottle of beer out to Dean. He took it without talking and helped me onto the Impala. We sat drinking the beer in silence until we had both finished them off. I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes, resting my back onto the Impala. I felt something and opened my eyes to see Dean kiss my lips softly. As he pulled away I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Hey." I said stroking his arm.

"Hey baby." Dean said smiling at me and moving some of my hair out of my face. "I'm... sorry about before." Dean sighed and looked away from me.

"I get it, we all get it Dean. None of us wants to lose someone again, especially me." I tugged on Dean's jacket and he turned to look at me. "You guys, your all the family I have now." I said softly.

"I know, I just..." Dean sighed and looked out into the junk yard again. I was right none of us wanted to lose another person. It was hard being in a relationship and knowing all too well that one or both of us were most likely going to die. I wasn't sure how to cope with it, so I'd pushed it to the far back of my mind. It looked like Dean was finding it hard to push back. I let out a sigh and saw Dean look back at me giving me a small grin.

"How about we talk about something else huh?" I asked sitting back up.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Dean asked moving closer to me. His green eyes caught in the moon light and my heart started to race a little.

"Well..." I said dragging the word out as I closed the gap between us. "I was thinking this." I said pressing my lips against Deans. Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and pushed me back down onto the Impala as his arm ran down my side and squeezed my thigh. I smiled into the kiss and Dean pulled away but kept his face inches away from mine.

"I like this type of conversation." He whispered before he started to kiss my neck. Shivers went down my spine as I pulled Dean closer to me, running my hands under his jacket and along his back. Things quickly started to get heated and I was almost lost in the moment.

"Why don't we take this back to the bedroom?" I asked looking breathlessly into Dean's eyes. A massive grin crossed his face and he took my hand and led me back to the house.

* * *

I woke in the morning cuddled up next to Dean, his arm was resting across my body and I smiled at him. He looked all cute with ruffled hair and a lazy smile on his face. I carefully untangled myself from him and went for a shower. I came back into the bedroom and got changed into my jeans and a tank top. Dean was still sound asleep. I crept up the bed and sat near him.

"Dean." I said softly and he stirred a little. "Dean it's time to wake up." I said softly. I watched as his eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed his face as he saw me.

"Good morning." He said smiling at me. I lent down and kissed his lips.

"Morning." I said pulling away, before I could fully move away Dean pulled me back, and swapped so he was on top of me. We kissed more passionately and I ran my hand over his bare chest. Dean tugged at my tank top and pulled it over my head. "Dean, we're meant to be getting up, not-" Dean started to kiss my neck and I let out a moan, a grin crossed his face.

"Think of this as my wake up call." He whispered before kissing my ear. He ran his hands down my bare stomach and started to undo my jeans. I tried to stop him but he pinned my hands above my head with one hand. I pouted a little until he pulled my jeans off...

* * *

Later that day I was sat in the room Bobby had given me and Dean for the marriage, I was sat crossed legged on the bed looking at our wedding photo. It was me stood next to Dean; I was wearing a long plain white dress, my hair in loose curls and a flower tucked behind my ear. Dean was in his jeans with a white shirt un-tucked with a matching pink flower his ear. We were stood hugging next to the Impala. It was just a polaroid Sam had taken, it would probably fade in time,but now it was beautiful. I smiled looking at the picture, remembering the day and how it almost didn't happen. _This is my family now, me, Dean, Sam and Bobby. These were the people I wanted to keep safe, the people I would keep safe, no matter what it took._ I started to think about my parents and wondered what they would have thought of Dean. _Well I think he could have charmed his way into my ma's good books. But dad... I dunno I get the feeling Dean might not have been welcome __around for tea._ I smiled to myself imagining introducing Dean to my parents. A pair of arms wrapped around me and Dean kissed me on the cheek looking at the picture.

"That was a good day." I said softly still looking at the picture.

"The night was better!" Dean chuckled before he started to kiss my neck. We were newly weds and one thing led to another... and another...

* * *

We were laid in bed cuddled up to each other, my head resting on Deans chest listening to his heart beating. The constant rhythm relaxed me. Ever since I met Dean, even back when I was a werewolf, something about him, his heart beat, his scent, his soul almost, it seem to instantly calm me. He could quiet the beast inside me with one look, other times, if he just held me, the rage I felt would just wash away... It was hard to describe but Dean helped me relax, so much I fell sound asleep listening to the constant thud, thud, thud.

I woke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Dean always seem to go for a walk in the middle of the night. I assumed he'd gone for a walk and rolled on my side to fall back asleep. I closed my eyes and a few seconds later I herd the bedroom door open. I kept my eyes closed and smiled as Dean climbed on the bed and wiggled up to me. He brushed my hair to the side and started to kiss my neck.

"Dean, come one, it's late." I sighed with a small smile. Dean continued to kiss my neck. "Dean, really, come on knock it off." I sighed pushing him and moving away. Dean fallowed me and tried to kiss me again. "Dean." I said turning around and felt my heart jump into my throat. Laid in the bed next to me was Lucifer. He smiled at me and reached out to brush some hair out of my face. I slapped his hand away and jumped out of the bed. "I gotta be sleeping, gotta be!" I said backing away from the bed. Lucifer got up and started to move towards me. "Stay away from me!" I said firmly. Lucifer stopped walking and threw his hands in the air.

"I'd never hurt you Megan, you know that." He said lowering his hands.

"Get out of my mind." I said watching him carefully.

"You look beautiful this evening." Lucifer said watching me, his eyes going all over my body. I was only wearing a black silk baby doll, it really wasn't the type of clothes you'd want on to stand in front of your arch enemy. "I must say, I can't wait to see you without the clothes. I mean once Eve gets her new skin we are going to have some fun." Lucifer said licking his lips. I physically shivered, I couldn't help it.

"You just get out of my mind! Now!" I said pointing to the door. Lucifer looked at my hand and raised an eyebrow.

"So what should I call you, Mrs Winchester? When did you get married?" He asked moving closer to my hand. I snatched it back and put it behind my back.

"Get out of my mind. I'm not going to ask again." I said getting madder by the second. Lucifer moved closer to me ignoring my words of warning. I tried to move away but my legs wouldn't move. I was glued to the spot, either with fear or some power he had over me. "Stay away from me!" I tried to shout but my voice came out weak and broken. I cursed myself for the lack of conviction in my voice. He walked over to me and took my hand. He looked at my wedding ring, twiddling my hand so that the ring caught the light. He watched as it caught in the moonlight and then looked into my eyes while still holding my hand.

"You married him then, even when you know that I am going to take your body. I didn't think you'd be so stupid." He said looking me dead in the eyes. He brushed some hair behind my ear. "Then once we take you, once Eve is looking back at me through those brown eyes, we are going to kill him. Eve is going to make you watch as we kill him with your own hands." I wanted to scream, shout, argue that there would be no way in hell I'd let Eve in or that they could kill Dean. The problem was I couldn't speak, couldn't move, nothing, except the tear that rolled down my cheek. He wiped the tear away from my cheek and rubbed it. "Don't cry. I promise I'll never hurt you," He moved his face closer to me, I tried to move but couldn't. His breath sent a shiver down my spine. "My love." He said inches away from my face then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

The door to the bedroom opened and I herd Dean shout. Lucifer pulled out of the kiss and turned to face Dean. I could see the panic on his face, but still couldn't move, speak.

"Congratulations on the wedding." Lucifer said with a small grin and disappeared. Dean rushed over to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked stroking my hair. I pushed away from Dean and shook my head as tears ran down my cheeks.

"No... I... just... I need a shower." I said gathering my thing and rushing to the shower.

* * *

I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I herd Dean bang on the door and some muffled voices. Everyone probably herd Dean shout and showed up guns blazing.

"Megan, Megan let me in." Dean said hitting the door, then he talked to someone else.  
"Just leave me alone... give me a few minutes..." I said holding back my emotions so I wouldn't break down. I started the shower and climbed in, as the water rushed over me I started to cry my heart out. I had never, never been so scared in my life, so vulnerable. I hated it. I hated how Lucifer could just walk up to me and touch me, wherever and whenever he wanted. My skin crawled thinking of him touching me. I pulled my clothes off and washed every single inch of me. I felt so dirty, I needed to get clean. I washed myself, I don't know how many times, I lost count and after all the soap was gone I climbed out of the shower. I left my clothes on the floor and wrapped the towel around me. I opened the door and saw Dean resting against the wall, as soon as he herd the door open he looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Megan-" Dean said pushing himself off the wall. His eyes, he was so mad, and worried and upset.

"Don't. Please, just don't." I said walking to the bedroom. Dean fallowed me and closed the door behind me. I pulled on some clean clothes and sat on the edge of the bed, I was still shaking. Dean came and sat next to me, he started to put his arm around me be hesitated. I got up from the bed and ran my hands through my hair. I walked over to my jacket and picked it up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked getting up.

"I need... space... air." I sighed walking out the door. I walked downstairs and saw Sam typing away at his laptop as soon as he saw me he gave me the big puppy dog eyes. I stared at him a few minutes until I herd Dean fallowing me downstairs. Sam could relate to it unlike anyone else. I knew Lucifer had been visiting him in dreams, this was the first time either of us knew of him visiting in person. I nodded at Sam and walked out the door. The air was freezing, but it was what I needed, I needed cold hard reality. I walked away from the house and was nearly all the way down the dirt path when I herd someone jogging to catch up to me. I turned to see Sam jogging to catch me up.

"Hey." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Man it's cold tonight."

"Yeah, freezing, kind of reminds me of home." I said as he huddled a little closer to me as we walked.

"How can you cope with it being so cold?" He asked as we walked down the road.

"I couldn't, that's why I moved to America." I joked and Sam laughed a little. We fell silent after that just walking side by side. I didn't know what to say, I was so mad, so pissed I'd let Lucifer get so damn close to me. If anyone could understand, Sam could.

"He... he kissed me." I said barely above a whisper. Sam looked at me and waited for me to say more. "It was like he had a spell over me, I... I couldn't move." I said shaking my head. "I couldn't move, I couldn't move... I couldn't move." I said as I broke down into tears. Sam pulled me into a hug and held me as I cried.

"He's strong, he has a hold over us, I don't know how, but we'll find a way to fight it, I promise." Sam said softly as he held me. I hugged him tighter, burying my head into his chest. Sam stroked my hair softly and just held me until I stopped crying. I pulled away from Sam and wiped my face.

"You... um you said he was in Georgia, is he still there?" I asked looking up at Sam.

"Megan..." Sam said looking uneasy.

"Sam, is Lucifer in Georgia still?" I asked plainly. Sam looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, he is." Sam sighed. I nodded. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know. I can't live like this though... I wont live like this." I said shaking my head. Sam put his arm around me.

"We'll figure something out. Let's head back though, it really is freezing out here." Sam said pulling me closer to him.

* * *

"I'm going to Georgia and I'm going to kill him!" Dean shouted as we walked through the door. We both walked into the living room and saw Bobby talking to Dean.

"How boy? The best bet we had was a wash out!" Bobby shouted back. Dean was pacing the room.

"I don't know! But I am not having my wife being scared like that! That bastard has no right coming here!" Dean ranted and turned to Bobby. "He kissed her Bobby!" Then Dean noticed me and Sam stood there. Dean rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Are you ok?" He asked as Sam walked over to Bobby. I hugged as if my life depended on it, and at the moment it kind of felt like it did. The scent of Dean wrapped around me and made me feel safe again.

"No, I'm mad, I'm really mad." I said as I pulled out of the hug.

"I'm telling you going to Georgia isn't going to help." Bobby said sounding calmer.

"I don't care! He can't get away with it!" Dean said still sounding angry.

"What if we got Cass to give you the symbols we have on our ribs?" Sam suggested looking at me.

"It's a good idea." Bobby added. I looked at them both and shook my head. This was too much to take in. I walked into the kitchen and run myself a glass of water. Dean fallowed me in and lent against the sink. I could hear Sam and Bobby talking softly in the other room.

"I love you." Dean said softly. "I'll do anything to protect you from him." I turned to Dean and nodded.

"I know Dean." I said and squeezed his hand. "This is all just too much for me right now. Let's try and sleep, in the morning we'll call Cass and try and sort this all out." I sighed putting the empty glass down on the side.

* * *

We went back up to bed and Dean wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his chest, to his beating heart. He kissed my head and squeezed me a little.

"I love you Megan." He said softly.

"I love you too Dean." I said holding him as if my life depended on it. It took me a while to fall asleep and I knew Dean was still awake when I finally gave into the pull of sleep.

In the morning Bobby forced me and Dean to stay in sight in case one or both of us decided to go after Lucifer. Sam called Castiel and we were waiting for him to show. I was curled up on the love seat with Dean's arm wrapped around me. Bobby was looking at books and Sam had just got off the phone from Cass. Before anyone could speak Cass appeared in the room.

"Cass!" Dean said getting up.

"What is the problem?" Cass asked looking at all of us, I curled myself up a little more.

"Lucifer paid Megan a visit last night." Dean said sounding bitter as he spoke, he got up and walked over to Cass.

"In a dream?" Cass asked.

"No, in person." Dean said and I noticed his hands go into fists. Castiel moved over to me.

"What happened?" He asked looking down at me. I squirmed in the seat and avoided eye contact with anyone. Dean came and sat next to me, putting a hand on my knee.

"I... I thought it was Dean," I said barely above a whisper. "He was kissing my neck, and I turned to tell him to stop. But it was Lucifer, I thought I was dreaming, I jumped out of bed and started to demand he went. He didn't leave. He noticed my ring and sounded slightly mad at me for getting married. He... he said," I glanced at Dean and swallowed a lump that formed in my throat. "He said Eve was going to get my body and she was going to make me watch as she killed Dean." I paused and took a deep breath. "I wanted to move away, I wanted to argue and hit him and run... but I couldn't" I said looking up at Castiel. "I was glued to the spot, I couldn't even talk. He um.. he moved closer to me, held my hand... then... then he moved even closer, I.. I could feel his breath on my skin...it made me shiver. Um then um, then he kissed me... then Dean walked in and I knew it wasn't a dream." I said shaking my head. "The bastard..." I said still shaking my head. Castiel didn't say anything.

"We need you to lay down some of that angel mojo on her like you did to us." Dean said rubbing my leg softly.

"I don't believe I will be able to." Castiel said softly and my head shot up.

"What?" Dean asked getting to his feet.

"Why not?" Sam asked moving closer. I stood up and ran my hand through my hair.

"You joking, right?" I said nervously.

"I am not joking." Castiel walked over to me and put his hand out, holding it over my chest. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "He has marked you."

"Marked me?" I asked as my eye widened.

"What do you mean marked her?" Dean asked getting mad.

"He has used something similar to anokian magic to mark you, he can now track you wherever you go. Even if I mark you, he will still be able to locate you to within the mile." Castiel said and moved his hand away. "I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Dean shouted shaking his head.

"Calm down Dean." I said softly grabbing his arm. Dean looked at me and I'd seen the look before. He looked guilty, scared and alone. "We'll figure something out." I said softly. Dean looked into my eyes a few minutes then pulled his arm free.

"I need some air." He said walking out of the house. I sighed and sat back down on the seat Sam walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Is there nothing we could do?" Sam asked looking up at Cass.

"I do not know. I shall go look into this." Castiel said and disappeared. I sat there with my head in my hands taking it all in. _The devils marked me, he can track me, find me whenever he wants... whenever and wherever I go._

"We will figure this out." Sam said rubbing my back. I sat up and gave him a weak smile.

"Tell Dean that." I sighed and got up and walked over to Bobby. "Tell me you got some books to read on this kind of thing." I asked leaning on the table. I had to work, I had to research or fight or something, but I refused to just sit and let this happen to me.

"We can take a look." Bobby said passing me a book.

* * *

We spent the best part of the day reading up on everything even remotely linked to angel magic and hiding from it. I'd tried calling Payton, but got no answer, I was worried one of the other arch angles had caught up to him. But I had to figure out a way of saving myself before I could go help him. Dean had calmed down and started to help us look, he was still snapping at people but least he was helping out. It had gotten late and there was only me and Sam still awake. Bobby had passed out with a book in his lap and Dean was laid on the sofa, the book he had been reading dropped to the floor hours ago. I was sat on the floor looking things up on my laptop and Sam was sat at the table doing pretty much the same thing. My eyes were blurring and I knew we hadn't gotten any closer to finding out the information we needed.

I rubbed my eyes and got up stretching."This is a bust." I said softly looking over at Sam. He stretched in his seat and sighed.

"I'm sorry Megan." Sam sighed getting up. I walked over to Bobby and carefully pulled the book out of his hands and pulled a blanket over him.

"Well this sucks." I sighed grabbing another blanket and laying it across Dean. Sam got up and walked over to me putting his hands on my shoulder.

"We will figure this out, I'm sure Cass with find something." Sam said trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah, maybe." I sighed. Sam nodded and went upstairs. I sat on the arm of the sofa and looked at Dean. _This was my family now, Sam, Bobby and Dean. My husband Dean, he said he'd protect me from anything, I have to protect him from it too. The devil must have known Cass would check me after his visit so why mark me? What does he want? Me. Even if we run, he can find Sam and Dean through me. I'm putting them both in danger just being here. I can't risk it. I wont risk them dying or getting hurt because of me. The devil wants me? He's going to get me._ I got up from the sofa and grabbed my jacket and keys. I walked out the door and went straight to the Impala. I popped the trunk and messed with the ignition.

"Sorry Dean, but you can't fallow me this time." I sigh closing the hood as quietly as I could. I took a deep breath then made my way to my car. I got in and started the engine when I saw Sam running to the car. Before I could drive off he dived in the car. I cursed myself for starting the car so close to the house.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Sam asked out of breath.

"Sam get out." I said softly.

"What? No. Where are you going?" Sam asked again.

"Fine, I'm going to Georgia. Now get out." I said pushing him towards the door.

"What? Are you insane? You're going to go walking right up to the devil?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"It's the only way to keep you all safe from him." I said still trying to push Sam out of the car.

"No, I'm not going. You can't go." Sam said shaking his head.

"Get out the damn car Sam!" I shouted.

"No! Not without you!" Sam said grabbing my hands. I looked into his eyes and he was determined to win the argument. I sighed and pulled my hands free.

"Fine. You can come with me." I said starting the engine and driving down the dirt path. He didn't argue, he just sat there thinking.

* * *

We drove for about two hours when Sam started to talk to me again. I wasn't happy he'd tagged along, but I had to try and get rid of the devil on our tail. If this was the way, so be it.

"There has to be another way." Sam sighed resting his head back.

"This is the only way." I said concentrating on the road.

"What are you going to do? Just walk up and ask him to leave us alone?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Something like that..." I sighed. I hadn't thought it through. I just wanted to get away from the boys to keep them safe. "You know you're in more danger being here with me. You're his vessel."

"I know. But I couldn't let you leave alone. Dean would kill me if he knew I let you walk out." Sam sighed.

"Well I think he's going to kill both of us when they realise we've gone." I sighed.

"More than likely." Sam said laughing a little. "I'd rather take on the devil than Dean pissed though." Sam said laughing.

"Oh yeah." I added laughing a little. "The devil feels like a piece of cake in comparison."

"Besides, as long as neither of us say yes, we'll be fine." Sam sighed. He didn't even sound like he believed his own words.

"Yeah, but when have you known it ever to be that easy for either of us?" I asked glancing at Sam. He sighed again and nodded.  
"Well there can always be a first time..." He said looking out of the window. We sat in silence a few more minutes when my phone rang. I took it out and looked at the caller I.D.

"Damn it, it's Dean." I said shaking my head.

"You gotta answer it." Sam said plainly.

"How about you answer it? He's gonna be pissed at me." I said passing the phone over.

"Why, what did you do?" Sam asked giving me a questioning look.

"Messed up the Impala's ignition." I said wincing slightly. Sam's face fell into shock.

"Oh no! I'm not stupid! He is going to be beyond pissed!" Sam said raising his hands as if I had passed him a nuclear bomb or something.

"Chicken." I huffed.

"I know my brother. No way." Sam said and finally the phone stopped ringing. A few seconds later it beeped to say I had a voice mail. Then Sam's phone began to ring.

"Looks like they know we're gone together." I sighed. Sam nodded.

"It's Bobby. I'm going to answer it." Sam said flicking the phone. "Hello?"

"_Where the hell are you two bloody eijets?_" Bobby shouted down the phone. Sam put the call on speaker.

"We're um... we've gone out for a drive." Sam said looking at me and shrugging his shoulders.

"_A drive? At 4:30 in the morning? What type of fool do you take me for boy? Where the hell are you? Dean and me are worried sick here!_" Bobby shouted.

"Megan needed some air... I'm just keeping her safe." Sam said shifting nervously in the seat.

"_I ain't an eijet boy. Now where are you? And don't say out for air!_" Bobby scowled down the phone.

"In a car?" Sam said and I gave him a small smile.

"_Damn it Sam! This isn't a joke! The devil could find you two at any minute! What do you think you're playing at? Where the hell are you?"_ Bobby shouted. Sam looked at me sad and I nodded.

"We're driving to Georgia, I don't want you or Dean fallowing us!" I shouted.

"_Georgia, Megan? What the hell? What the hell do you think you two eijets are going to do in Georgia?_" Bobby shouted.

"Fine the devil." Sam said softly.

"_And do what? Hand him the two people in the world he's been dying to get his hands on?_" Bobby shouted then the phone was snatched away by Dean. "_Get your asses back here NOW!_" Dean shouted down the phone, Sam was right he sounded beyond pissed.

"No. I'm not going to get you killed!" I shouted back, taking a mental note that we were close to Warwick.

"_Megan, get back here!_" Dean shouted.

"No!" I shouted back. I herd him sigh, I could imagine him running his hand over his face exasperated with me. It made me smile a little.

"_Sam, get in control of the car and bring her back! I can't let either of you walk into his hands, not like this."_ Dean sighed, his voice breaking a little at the end of the sentence.

"Dean-" Sam started to say.

"Dean just, listen to me. It isn't safe, I'm a walking GPS for the bastard! I didn't want anyone to come with me! I'm going to end this Dean, I am. Just..." Tears had formed in my eyes, I wiped them away and continued. "I love you." I said softly. The line was silent for a few moments when I herd Dean clear his throat.

"_I love you too Megan._" His voice waiting to break at a moments notice. "_But please, don't do this. We will find another way._"

"We've looked, there is no other way." I sighed.

"_Then we'll hid you, far away from everything._" Dean suggested sounding desperate.

"Dean, I can't hide. This is the only option." I said firmly. The line went quiet for a few minutes.

"_Sam, you there?_" Dean asked making us both jump a little.

"Yeah." Sam said glancing at me. We had reached the outskirts of Warwick.

"_Keep her safe, I'm on my way. Even if I have to drag your ass out of there myself, I'm not letting you do this!_" Dean shouted.

"Dean-" I started to say but I suddenly lost control of the car. I grabbed the steering wheel and tried to keep my baby on the road, then I noticed a man stood in the way.

"What the hell?" Sam said as the car was screeching up to him. In those seconds that we got closer he put his arm out and the car flipped. Metal screaming against the harsh tarmacked road, crunching and bent metal screeching across the road as the car seem to flip a few times. In the background I could hear Dean shouting my name, but everything was happening in slow motion yet at the same time violently fast. My body screamed in pain as the car stopped rolling and finally landed back on it's tires. The last thing I remembered was the man from before walking towards the car.

* * *

The first thing I remember waking up to was a pain, no to say a pain makes it sound like I stubbed my toe or something. No this wasn't a just a pain, this was the most excruciating pain I'd felt in a long time. This was my body crying uncle, but somewhere, somehow more pain was being given. Every single piece of me ached, top to toe. After the realisation of the pain past, I started to get a sense of my surroundings. I could hear someone else breathing in the room, deep hard breaths. I flickered my eyes open and thankfully the room I was in wasn't too bright. As the blur came into focus I saw Sam laid on a bed next to me. He was the one taking deep laboured breaths. I tried to get up to check if he was ok but my body was having none of it.

"Sam?" My voice was horse and broken. The word stung to say. Sam didn't respond, he just kept taking the heavy breaths. I watched his chest rise and fall until the pain in my own body became too much and I passed out again.

I woke to sunlight filling the room. I blinked a few times and raised my hand to shield myself from the rays of light. I looked around and saw that Sam was asleep on the other bed, only he didn't look as bad. I tried again to get up, and with much argument from my body I manage to get up. I swung my legs over the bed I was on and pushed myself up. The world span, it wasn't a good sign. I forced myself to move the few feet over to Sam's bed. I plopped myself down next to Sam and checked him out. He was breathing, had a strong pulse but looked pretty banged up.

"Sam, Sammy can you hear me?" I asked, my voice still raw and sore as I checked his pulse. Sam didn't respond but apart from the minor cuts he had on his body, he looked ok. I sat there and looked around the room. The place was a bedroom, a motel room I think because I could see en-suit one way and the door outside the other way. I reached into my pocket and looked for my phone. It was missing. I looked around the room for one-nothing. Whoever had brought us in here, didn't want us to contact the outside world. I forced myself to my feet again and made my way to the en-suit. The room was fine, but there was nothing useful in there. I looked at myself in the mirror. _B-e-a-utiful _I thought sarcastically looking at my own reflection. I had a deep cut to my right temple, a bruised cheek and from what I could see a lovely gash on my chin. I grabbed a wash cloth and wiped the dry blood away from my face. It didn't help, I still looked a mess. I sighed and decided to take a look at my body. I peeled off my leather biker jacket and placed it on the side. My body screaming as I moved. Then I carefully pulled up my black Thin Lizzy t-shirt. I had bruising down my ribs, a few scrapes but nothing too bad. I turned so I could see my back in the mirror, there was a cut along my lower back that looked nasty, but nothing I couldn't heal from. I suspected my legs were the same so just slipped my jacket back on and made my way back to Sam. I tried to remember how we ended in the motel room.

_I was talking to Dean, we had just reached the outskirts of Warwick. Then... what? I remember scraping noises, rubber squealing... glass smashing. Then nothing. What happened? Where's Lucifer? Does he know we're here? Did he bring us here?_ My heart started to race with the thought Lucifer had brought us to the motel room. I needed to find a way to defend me and Sam. I walked towards the door and tried it, locked. I smiled and reached into my hair pulling a small slide out. I bobbed down and started to pick the lock. I had almost done it when I herd Sam stir. I pulled myself up onto my feet and walked over to him. He groaned and held his head.

"Ow what happened?" He asked as I reached him.

"Car accident. How you feeling?" I asked as Sam sat up. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"I can move. You look worse off." Sam sighed swinging his legs off the bed. "What's happening?"

"I woke up in here." I said sitting next to him. "I was about to pick the lock when you woke up. You think you're ready to move, I don't know what's outside." I said softly. Sam nodded and got to his feet. He wobbled a little but walked over to the door.

* * *

I managed to open the door and we walked through. There didn't seem to be a soul around, not one. I glanced at Sam and he gave me a look that said what I was thinking.

"Where is everyone?" I asked just above a whisper.

"I don't know. Let's find a car and get out of here." Sam said holding his side. I nodded in agreement and we made our way out into the small town. Everything felt too familiar, empty streets, no living soul I sight. I had flash backs of Jo and the hell hounds. I shivered a little and Sam looked at me. "Are you ok?" He asked still holding his side.

"Um yeah this place just reminds me," I started to say.

"Ellen and Jo." Sam said and I nodded. We kept moving in silence, keeping well aware of our surroundings. We walked out onto the main street, as we turned the corner I stopped dead.

"Oh no." I said and rushed up to the wreck that was my baby. "Oh what happened to you sweetheart?" I said running my hand along the crumpled metal that should have been the hood. Sam walked up to me with a questioned eyebrow.

"Are you sure you and Dean weren't separated at birth?" Sam asked with a small chuckle.

"My baby's dead." I pouted turning to Sam then shook my head. "Hey no! I'm five years younger than him, and much better looking." I pouted.

"Is there anything useful in it?" Sam asked looking into the car. I shrugged my shoulders and poked my head through the drivers side window, all the glass had gone from it. Sam did the same at the passengers side and looked around. I found my mobile and my family hunting knife. I went to the boot and used my knife to Jimmy it open. Sam walked round and whistled when he saw the boot.

"Damn it!" I huffed. Someone had cleared out my boot, including my spare tire iron, they really didn't want us to defend ourselves.

"Well I guess that leaves us with nothing. I'm gonna try and call Dean." Sam sighed pulling his phone out. I looked around and found car; Sam fallowed me as I walked over to it.

"Dean?" Sam said and I turned to him. It looked like he was finding it hard to hear. "Dean can you hear me? Yeah. Yeah we're alive. Where are you? What? What the line is bad. Stay out of town, we're heading out now." Sam hung up and sighed. "He and Bobby are nearing Warwick, they're going to wait for us there. Let's go."

"Agreed." I said and started to break into the car.

"Leaving so soon?" Lucifer's voice rang out in the silence. I slowly turned to face him, keeping my hands behind my back. He was stood with a few demons by his side.

"Actually we thought we'd seen enough of Warwick, we're going to try the world's biggest ball of yarn next." I said slipping the knife down the back of my jeans so Lucifer wouldn't see it.

"You know you don't have to be scared of me, either of you." Lucifer said and started to take a step towards us.

"Actually we do." Sam said standing a little in front of me. Lucifer laughed.

"You of everyone Sam, you should never fear me." He said and then his eyes went to mine. "And Megan, I could never hurt something so... beautiful." He said raking his eyes over me. It made my skin crawl.

"Cut the crap Lucifer. I'm tired, hurt and had it up to here with you!" I growled stepping side by side with Sam. I wasn't letting anyone get control of me and I sure as hell wasn't going to let the devil scare me any more.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked tilting his head to one side.

"You marked me. Take this damn mark off of me now!" I shouted, I felt Sam grab my arm but I shrugged it off. "I'm not one of you're minions! I am nothing to you! You don't own me and you have no damn right to mark me like this!" Lucifer stood there with an expression between bemused and disbelief.

"Well I must say I wasn't expecting you to be so feisty." Lucifer said with a laugh. One of the demons walked up to the side of him and whispered something. I took the change to speak to Sam.

"The car is open, you get a chance, get out of here." I whispered watching Lucifer carefully,

"Not without you." Sam whispered back.

"Go Sam, he needs you more than me." I whispered back. Lucifer's face changed and a wicked grin crossed his lips.

"You want me to remove the mark?" Lucifer said wrapping his arms over his chest.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Ok," He said plainly. "Say yes to Eve." He said simply.

"Go to hell." I spat out shaking my head.

"Um no, that's the whole idea behind the apocalypse. Getting, out." Lucifer said waving his hands.

"You remove this mark from me right now!" I yelled. Lucifer looked at me for a few minutes, I held the eye lock. Finally he held his hands up.

"Fine, fine, if you're so determined." He started to walk towards us.

"Go." I whispered as I walked to meet him half way.

"Are you sure you wouldn't just say yes? It would be a lot easier." Lucifer said as he reached me.

"Remove the damn mark!" I growled balling my hands into fists. Lucifer sighed and raised his hand hovering it over my head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I reached round the back of my jeans and wrapped my hand around the blade handle when Lucifer suddenly opened his eyes.

"You're pregnant." He said looking shocked.

* * *

"What?" I said just as shocked. I didn't know what to do. I wanted Sam to go, but with what Lucifer said. I was in shock.

"You're pregnant with Dean's baby." Lucifer said looking bemused. I shook my head and took a step back but felt myself walk into Sam.

"Shut up." I said shaking my head.

"Wow... Damn you move fast." Lucifer said with a small laugh. I felt Sam's hand move and take the blade out of mine. He pushed me to one side and reached out to stab Lucifer. Somehow Lucifer managed to catch Sam in time and held his hand so tight he dropped the blade. "Tut, tut. Come on Sam, play fair." Lucifer said and then looked to the corner. Both me and Sam watched as another couple of demons walked around the corner dragging Dean.

"Dean!" Both me and Sam shouted at the same time. He glanced at us, he had been beat up. Lucifer threw Sam back a few steps then walked over to Dean.

"Yeah, we found him sneaking into town." Lucifer said holding Dean's chin. "Little trouble maker aren't you?" Lucifer said looking at Dean his pushed Dean's face away and looked at us.

"Let him go." I said as Sam grabbed hold of me.

"Hmm... now why would I do that?" Lucifer said.

"You want me right?" I said pulling out of Sam's grip. Dean caught my eye and he winked. _He's planning something... but what?_

"Yes, I want your body." Lucifer said sounding curious.  
"Well, give Dean to Sam, let them leave and I'm all yours." I said walking closer to Lucifer.

"Megan no!" Sam shouted.

"Interesting bargain. But what about Sam?" Lucifer asked pausing on the thought.

"You said he would come over to you in Detroit. Last I checked, this ain't Detroit." I said waving my arms around. Lucifer let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Well you're right there," He stopped laughing and moved closer to me, taking my hand. "Say yes, and I'll let them go." He said looking into my eyes and licking his bottom lip. I resisted the urge to pull away and run. If Dean had a plan, I needed to give him time to put it into action.

"Let them go, and I'll say yes." I said looking into his eyes. Lucifer looked back, searching for something. I wasn't sure what. My skin began to crawl as his eyes locked with mine.

"Fine." He said and took a step back, grabbing my arm. I watched as the two demons passed a slightly beat up Dean to Sam. As soon as they let go of Dean, he swung out with Ruby's knife, killing them both. I kicked my knife to Sam, he swooped to pick it up and stabbed the other demons. Lucifer pulled me away from the fighting.

"Dean!" I screamed as I pulled onto another street.

* * *

"I should have known it wouldn't be that easy." Lucifer said shaking his head at me.

"Yeah well you should never trust a foreigner." I joked. Lucifer slammed me in to the brick wall and pinned me there. He looked pissed, really really pissed. "Bite me!" I yelled as I tried to push away from him but he held my arms down.

"I'm going to do one better than that..." Lucifer said moving one of his hands and placing it over my stomach. "I'm going to wait. Wait until your child is born. Then Eve will take you, and your child will be our first."

"I'm not even pregnant, so you'll be waiting a pretty long time dumb nuts." I said in a cocky tone.

"We'll see..." He said and kissed me on the lips. I turned my head away to get out of the kiss and he disappeared. My heart was thumping in my throat with fear. But I had made it, I was away from him and if I was right, unmarked. _Am I pregnant? Could I be... No. No come on Megan, you would know if you were pregnant. Don't listen to him. He's just trying to scare you. Don't listen. _I placed my hand onto my stomach and looked at it.

"I couldn't be..." I said looking at my stomach. Dean came racing around the corner and ran up to me.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked grabbing my face and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Just a little shaken and banged up. I'll be ok." I said hugging Dean.

"Thank god." He said hugging me back. Sam walked around the corner and looked at me dead in the eyes. He had herd what Lucifer had said too. At that moment though all I wanted was to be in Dean's arms, and I was so nothing else mattered.

* * *

A few days later Bobby and I went back to Warwick to collect my scrap of a car. I had insisted I wasn't leaving it behind. Sam and Dean had talked, but to the best of my knowledge not about babies. I had tried my best to push it to the far back on my mind. As far as I was concerned there was no way in hell I was pregnant and, no way Lucifer would get his hands on my kid if I was, but I wasn't.

I was sat working on saving some parts of my baby when I herd Sam call out my name. I looked up and waved, he smiled and walked over to me. We hadn't really talked since I came back, mainly because I didn't want to.

"Hey, hows it going?" Sam asked looking at my poor baby.

"I wanted to give her a funeral, but Dean said no." I joked stroking the metal. Sam laughed a little then lent on the crumpled frame.

"You two talk about what happened back there?" Sam asked giving me probing eyes.

"We talked enough. He and Bobby both chewed me out from running off." I sighed picking up a wrench and working some more on the wreckage.

"And the other thing?" Sam asked tip toeing around the issue.

"Uh huh." I said without looking up.

"Really?" Sam asked and let the word hang in the air. I let out a really heavy sigh then moved to look Sam in the eyes.

"Yeah," I said with a grin. "Cass checked me out. I am no longer marked. I guess all I had to do was ask all along." I said with a grin then ducked back under the hood. I could feel Sam frowning at me from under the hood but did my best to ignore it. I herd Sam clear his throat and I pulled myself from under the hood. His green eyes were watching me so intently that I knew a lecture was heading my way.

"Megan," He sighed. "You can't ignore what he said. I mean have you done any test's to find out?" Sam asked.

"No, because I don't need to. I'm not pregnant." I said firmly.

"But he said you were." Sam sighed.

"He also said you'd go over to him. Another fine piece of fiction here." I said shaking my hands.

"You can't pretend he didn't say it." Sam said walking over to me.

"I'm not." I said looking into his eyes. Sam just looked back, and he looked with some power, to see right to my soul, to what I was really thinking. I let out a long sigh and rested on the wreckage next to him. "I can't be pregnant, not now..." I said barely above a whisper, looking out into the yard.

"I know it's not the best time, but," Sam put his arm over my shoulders. "It might be what Dean needs. What we all need."

"You don't get it. I cant be pregnant Sam. I can't." I said pushing myself off the wreckage and turning to face him. "Lucifer said he take my body and my child. So I can't. Not to mention, hello we're in an apocalypse! I don't want to be raising a child like I saw in the future!" I said running my hands through my hair.

"Megan you need to find out, you can't pretend it's not happening just because you don't want it to be true." Sam sighed. I stood there and shook my head.

"I can't." I stood there and felt overwhelmed with emotion. Sam pushed himself off the car and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll go with you, make sure everything is ok." Sam said hugging me.

* * *

A few days later Sam forced me to make an appointment with a doctor. We told Dean that we were both going for check up's after the car crash. Sam drove because I still hadn't found a replacement for my baby yet. I was told to pee in a cup, hand it in and then wait. We sat in the waiting room, and I had forms to fill out. I hated forms. I sat there and looked around. There were pregnant women with massive bumps sharing scan pictures. Little kid's with runny noses running around chasing each other. I couldn't imagine hunting and being pregnant. This world scared me more than anything I'd ever hunted.

"I can't do this Sam." I said looking into his eyes felling panicked. Sam took my hand and squeezed it.

"You can. You have us." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Mrs Winchester?" The nurse called and I got up, quickly fallowed by Sam. We walked into a white doctors room. A small plump man sat behind a desk smiling at us.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Goodhold." The doctor said motioning us to sit down.

"Hey Doc, I'm Sam and this is Megan." Sam said shaking the doctors hand as we sat down.

"Are you the husband?" The doctor asked.

"No, he's my brother." I said softly and the doctor nodded.

"Ok, so you've come to find out if your pregnant, is that right?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." I said barely above a whisper.

"Is there any reason you think you are?" The doctor asked looking at something on a computer screen. "Missed period, feeling sick in the morning?"

"Um.. no not really." I said fidgeting with my jacket sleeve.

"Okay." The doctor said typing something and then turned to face me and Sam. "Well we ran the test on the sample you gave us and-"

* * *

I really hope you guys like it, please keep reviewing, it's what keeping me going!


	19. On A Valentines Day

Hey everyone, how you all doing? Hope that you've had plenty of time to stew. Hehe. I hope you liked the cliff hanger. It's taken a while to get this next chapter out because well there were only two ways it could go. I was trying to decide. I hope you like the path I chose. Also BIG THANK YOU'S to all of you who reviewed, like it, added it or just smiled when you finished reading it. Anyway enough ranting! Enjoy the story!  
*Disclaimer*- As always, I own nothing but the orginal Characters... [for now anyway muhahahaha one day ;) ]

* * *

I must have sat looking at the cup of coffee in front of me for hours. My mind was far away trying to figure out how I felt. I was scared, excited, worried, unsure, happy, sad, basically any feeling you can think of, I had. I ran my finger mindlessly up and down the side of the cup.

"Need a top up darling?" An older looking waitress asked as she pulled me from my thoughts. I blinked and jumped a little. I turned to her and plastered on a fake smile.

"No thanks." I said and she nodded.

"It could be worse honey." She said giving me a warm smile, I looked at her confused.

"What could be?" I asked clueless.

"What ever you're thinking about, it could always be worse..." She said rubbing my shoulder and walking off back to the diner bar. I nodded and turned back to my cup. I had forced Sam to leave me at the diner after we got the news from the doctor. I needed time to process it all without Sam's puppy dog eyes. I sat and felt myself slip back into my thoughts. _I can't believe this, I mean I can, I herd the doc say it, but... Is this all real, or am I dreaming? I could be dreaming... nope, don't think I am. Whoa... this is... yeah whoa is a good word to sum things up at the moment._

* * *

I must have been nursing the cup of coffee for a long time, it was stone cold. I didn't really care though, I needed the time to process everything and I think I finally had. A small smile crossed my lips as I walked to the counter to pay for the drink.

"Hope whatever was bugging you gets sorted out honey." The waitress said as she took my money.

"Thanks, I think it just has." I said and walked out into the cold air. Before I could pull my phone out to ring for a lift back to Bobby's I noticed the Impala pull up. I smiled and climbed into it. "Good timing." I joked as Dean looked at me slightly worried.

"I'm just that good, you ok?" He asked turning the heaters up a little.

"Yeah, just needed some space." I said softly curling up slightly.

"Did everything go ok at the doctors? When Sam came back without you, he wouldn't say what happened." Dean sighed as he started back to Bobby's.

"Yeah, things went fine, I just needed some alone time. This whole thing with the devil had gotten to me." I sighed and then smiled at Dean. "How are you anyway?"

"Great. Yeah I'm good." Dean said flashing me a small grin. I wasn't convinced.

"Uh huh, you do know, it's only you and me here, you don't have to lie to me." I said softly moving closer to him.

"I'm not lying, I'm fine. Really." Dean said sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than me. I just nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, we got a hunt or something to do?" I asked yawning a little. I was exhausted, all the worry about the doctors had meant I lied awake the whole night.

"Yeah actually, we got two hunts." Dean said and I sat up, forcing myself awake.

"Two, what's the plan?" I asked rolling my shoulders.

"Well one sounds pretty bad. Two people ate each other, to death..." Dean said looking creped out. "The others a simple ghost, nothing special. I was kinda hoping you'd take the ghost with Bobby..." Dean said avoiding eye contact with me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why? Since when have I been bumped to second rate cases?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"It's not that Megan," Dean sighed and glanced at me. "I just want to know your safe."

"Safe? Wouldn't I be safer around you and Sam?" I asked huffing.

"No. I don't know. You and I were sharing a bed when Lucifer walked in on you. I was meant to be there and I wasn't. Lately it just feels like the safest place to be is far away from me and Sam." Dean sighed rubbing the back of his neck. I sat up straight and shook my head.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. You wanted to get married, you wanted me around. Now you want me as far away as possible?" I asked getting annoyed. "It doesn't work like that Dean. You don't get to chose who does what and where they go."

"I don't mean it like that Megan. I just think it's safer to be apart right now." Dean sighed, I could tell I wasn't taking this as well as he had hoped. He looked like he was getting annoyed with me.

"Safer for who Dean?" I snapped.

"Both of us!" Dean snapped and the car fell silent. The rest of the drive to Bobby's was silent.

* * *

As soon as we pulled up to Bobby's I got out the car and slammed the door shut. I made my way up to the bedroom and started packing clothes. Sam walked into the room a few minutes later and closed the door behind him.

"I swear I'm going to kill him myself." I growled throwing clothes at my backpack, not really caring if they landed in or not.

"So I guess you haven't told him what happened at the doctors." Sam said softly taking the clothes out of the bag and refolding them before putting them back in.

"No." I huffed and saw Sam sat there watching me. I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Look, the doc said I wasn't, his word is good enough for me. Lucifer can go take a long walk off a short pier for all I care. There's no reason to worry Dean now we know I'm not pregnant." I said sitting down next to Sam.

"I guess. So whys he got you so mad this time?" Sam asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders and giving me a small hug.

"He wants me to go do this ghost hunt with Bobby. He thinks it's safer if I'm not around at the moment." I said sarcastically. "As if it's safer. I would feel a hell of a lot safer with him, than without." I huffed.

"He just wants you to be safe. Can you blame him for that?" Sam asked giving me the big puppy dog eyes.

"Yes." I huffed and Sam chuckled. I dropped my head and let out a deep breath. "You know what, forget it. We're all alive, we're helping people. So what if Dean needs a little space to realise we should be together. This ghost sounds simple. I'll go ice it then meet up with you two. Easy." I said getting up and finishing my packing.

"You can always call remember." Sam said standing up and giving me another small hug.

"Thanks." I replied hugging back. After I packed I checked that Bobby was ready to go and we made out way to the cars. Dean was just finishing packing up his weapons as Sam joined us to say bye.

"Take it easy." Sam said waving as he walked over to Dean. I watched Sam actually push Dean towards us. I bit my lip not to laugh, Dean was acting like a three year old being forced to apologise, only it was Dean. He never apologised. He walked over to us with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Boy, be safe." Bobby said before climbing into the car.

"Yeah, take care of her for me." Dean yelled back and watched Bobby get in. I stood there looking at the man I loved. He turned to me and stared back with a blank face. We stood there a few minutes until I sighed.

"So don't forget the small shotguns been sticking a little." I said shoving my hands into my pockets. I was still mad at the idiot, but I loved him, and could see where he was coming from. I'd never admit it to him, but yeah it was the truth.

"Thanks, and remember when you roll, to keep hold of your gun, you always seem to drop it." Dean said moving a little closer to me and looked into my eyes. I smiled.

"I will." I said softly. His eyes were beautiful, I loved them so much. So green, and golden, and stunning. "So um see you after the hunt." I said clearing my throat as I realised I was staring.

"Yeah," Dean said clearing his throat. "Yeah, you too." He said with a soft voice.

"Screw this." I huffed and pulled him into a big hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too baby, me too." Dean said kissing my head. "But, I need to do this."

"I know, just..." I pulled out of the hug and before I could speak Dean pulled me into a deep kiss, his thumb rubbing my cheek softly. I deepened the kiss, moving my head slightly so we could kiss for longer. My heart raced and I smiled knowing just how much Dean cared about me.

"Love you." He whispered resting his forehead against mine.

"Always." I whispered back.

* * *

Bobby was very similar to Dean in his driving, his foot never left the floor and if you touched his radio... you'd die. I got comfy in the seat and decided to take a nap. When I woke up we had just pulled into a motel.

"I'll get us some rooms." Bobby grumbled as we got out the car. I stretched and looked around. It was late, my guess after 12. The motel looked ok, I grabbed our bags out the back and Bobby appeared from the clerk office with two keys. "Here ya go, room 12." Bobby said passing me the key.

"Thanks. So what's the plan?" I asked passing him his bag and heading to the rooms.

"Rest up tonight. I'll come get you in the morning and we can start the research." Bobby said softly.

"Ok, night. Sleep well." I said softly as we reached 12 and 13 the rooms we were staying in.

"Night honey." Bobby said disappearing into his room. I opened my door and walked in. the room wasn't that bad. A weird shade of green. Green carpet, green walls, green bed spread... and yeah green bathroom. I shook my head and dumped my bag before dropping onto the bed and pulling out my phone. I dialled Dean's number and laid there waiting for an answer.

"_Dean_." Dean said plainly.

"Hey baby, you still driving?" I asked looking up at a mirrored ceiling.

"_Yeah, we're about another hour away, where are you?_" Dean asked softly. I looked around and saw the name of the place.

"The Golden Leaf motel, just outside of Hope. Going to go investigate tomorrow." I sighed.

"_Ok, well be safe. I'd best go, Sammy's asleep and I don't want to wake him._" Dean said softly.

"Yeah, yeah sure ok. Be safe, love you." I said softly.

"_Love you too._" Dean said softly before hanging up. I sighed again and threw my phone on the side. I knew what he was doing, he was making space between us so he didn't miss me as much. I knew it wouldn't work, it didn't work for me. I changed and went to bed.

* * *

In the morning I got changed and grabbed Bobby, we went into Hope and started investigating the death of a man on the main street. This guy, John 'Jonny' Willis had been driving down the main street home after his late shift at the KiKi bar and grill. Police had found the car in the morning, Jonny sat in the drivers seat with his heart exploded. Preliminary had suggested it was a massive heart attack. Bobby thought it might have been a woman in white. He'd looked into the place and found a young man had died on main road every year for the past ten years, all heart attacks, well the ones that were investigated. Some had just been written off as car accidents. With small towns like that, you couldn't blame them for not picking up on the pattern. Bobby had gone to talk to the girlfriend and left me with the best friend. I was stood in the living room of some guy in this mid twenties. His name was Mickey Jonnason. I was trying to snoop around to see if Jonny had cheated on his girlfriend.

"I still can't believe that he's dead..." Mickey said shaking his head. He was pacing around the room. "The cops said it was a heart attack so why is the FBI investigating it?" Mickey asked looking me in the eye.

"We just find it a little strange all the deaths of young men on main street over the last ten years." I explained. I was running the FBI gig and so far it was working.

"Yeah... yeah I remember last year Trick died... Strange..." Mickey said looking away.

"Trick?" I asked confused. Mickey turned to me and nodded.

"Yeah Trick Anderson, he was Jonny's cousin." Mickey explained.

"Oh, and he died on main street?" I asked. _Maybe this isn't a woman in white after all.._

"Yeah, they said it was a car crash though..." Mickey sighed and ran a hand over his short spiky blonde hair. "Do you think, um you think they're linked?" Mickey asked looking worried.

"Probably not, just an unhappy coincidence." I said softly. "Mickey, could you answer some questions about Jonny?" I asked softly.

"Sure anything that could help." Mickey said sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Shoot."

"Well, did Jonny seem different the last few days? Had he seemed hostile, aggressive maybe?" I asked softly.

"Um... no. No more than usual. I mean Jonny was a hockey player, we were on the team together... he could have a temper...but no." Mickey said glancing at a photo on the coffee table. It was of a bunch of guys in hockey clothes.

"Ok, thanks. Um... do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt Jonny? Do you know if he was cheating on his girlfriend with someone?" I asked jotting down some notes. Mickey looked up guilty. He took a deep breath and stood up again.

"Look, what I'm about to tell you, you can't let Cindy know, please, it would break her heart all over again." Mickey said closing the gap between us. I just nodded. "Please, promise." He asked softly.

"I can't promise, but I will do my best to make sure she doesn't find out." I said softly. Mickey nodded.

"Ok, ok..." He said rubbing his neck. "Jonny, he loves... loved Cindy They were talking of marriage and kids the whole nine yards. But lately... after practice I saw him with another girl. She'd meet him and they'd go to the Golden Leaf motel just out of town. Jonny never told me the girls name, but he would tell me about the sex. Said it was the best he'd ever had. I don't think Cindy knew, but I had to lie a few times to cover for him. He promised me he was going to stop seeing her... I don't know if he ever did." Mickey sighed and tears started to fill in his eyes. "He was planning on taking Cindy out for Valentines day...oh god." Mickey started to sob a little.

"Thank you for your help Mr Jonnason." I said feeling the need to get out of there. "Here's my card if you think of anything else." I said ad left quickly. I never knew what to do when guys cried, leaving seemed the best idea.

* * *

I got back to the motel and Bobby was still out. I changed into some comfier clothes and started to do some more research into the deaths on the road. Mickey had said Jonny's cousin had died on the same stretch of road. I started to research the other eight victim's to see if there was any link between them. I was sat busy typing away when my phone rang. I looked and saw it was Bobby.

"What's up Bobby?" I asked looking at a birth certificate of the sixth dead person.

"_Just finished talking to the ME on this last case. The girlfriend was a wreck, she couldn't help. But the ME did tell me there were no signs of cuts on the skin. The heart just exploded in the chest. I'm starting to think this thing isn't a woman in white..._" Bobby sighed, I could imagine him rubbing his temples.

"Well..." I said double checking something on the notes. "I think I just found the link between the deaths. And you're right, it's probably not a woman in white."

"_Ok, fill me in, what's the link?_" Bobby sighed, he sounded a mixture of exhausted and confused.

"All the men were cousins, third, first and second, but all cousins. I'm thinking maybe there's a curse or something on the family. The only common ancestor I can find is their grandfather, Thomas Willis. I was just about to research into him now." I said softly.

"_Good work Megan. You're as good as Sam at that stuff._" Bobby said with a small laugh. "_I'm going to grab some food and then drive back and help. Ok?_"

"Sure thing. Grab me a burger and coke though, I haven't eaten in hours." I said softly before hanging up. I started to research Thomas Willis, the common ancestor. Most of the documents I could find told me general information, where he worked, his date of birth and death, his marriage, how many kids. Nothing really that useful. My eyes started to blur slightly as I looked at page after page of writing. I let out a heavy sigh and pushed away from the table. I stretched my legs and pulled my phone out. It was valentines day and I wasn't with my husband, I felt slightly cheated.

"_Dean._" His voice was rough and he sounded slightly bored.

"Hey," I said smiling. "How is my favourite valentine?" I asked and herd him laugh.

"_I'm bored... just sat doing some research. How are you?_" Dean asked and I herd the tone of his voice change, it became lighter, happier.

"Well I'd like to say I'm sat in a sexy black baby doll waiting for you to burst through the door, but I'm not." I said with a small laugh. "My eyes have started to melt with research, so I thought I'd call to get a sexy distraction." I joked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"_Well you called the right number._" Dean let out a deep laugh and it made me shiver. "_Man I wish I remembered it was valentines day... the things I would do to you Mrs Winchester..._" Dean said and laughed low, and sexy.

"Oh really?" I said laughing softly.

"_Oh yeah... I would-_" Dean was cut off by some noise. He let out a loud raw laugh. "_Sorry, Sammy's just gone running out of the door._" Dean said laughing.

"Poor guy..." I laughed. "Now where were we?" I asked laying back on the bed.

* * *

About half an hour later Bobby showed up with the food. We sat in his room and I presented him with everything I couldn't find on Thomas Willis. We ate the food and discussed what else we could do.

"Do you think maybe it's Thomas killing his family off for some reason?" I asked before taking a bite out my burger.

"No, I think it's more likely to be a curse, something he did and now his family have to pay. In the morning, go to the local library and look up any news articles linking Thomas with Main Street." Bobby said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sure, what you planning on doing?" I asked grabbing a few fries.

"I'm going to try track down Jonny's mystery girl, see if she noticed anything odd that night." Bobby said. I nodded and finished my food. We sat talking a little longer when Bobby's phone rang. He answered it and went drip white, he looked in shock. Once he hung up he looked at me blankly.

"Who was that? You ok?" I asked watching Bobby just stare at me, then suddenly he started to pack his things up. "Bobby? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"I need to go... I need to get home..." Bobby said rushing around. I grabbed his chair and held him in place.

"Bobby talk to me." I demanded. Bobby blinked and nodded looking at me.

"Yeah right, sorry. Will you be ok to finish this case alone? I need to go." Bobby said looking me dead in the eyes. But it was like he wasn't looking at me at all.

"Um sure Bobby, but where's the fire?" I asked letting go of the chair and watching him whiz around the room, packing everything up.

"I just really need to get home. Something major has come up. I just need to get back as soon as possible." Bobby grabbed his bags and went to the car. I fallowed him clueless as to what was happening.

"Something major? Lucifer major?" I asked as he dropped his bags into the trunk of his car.

"No... no not that... just... big..." Bobby said not making any real sense.

"Ok, well you want me to head back with you? We could send-" I started to ask when Bobby cut me off.

"No!" Bobby snapped. "I mean no. No you go finish up. I can handle this alone." Bobby said getting into his car. "You can call me if you need any help. I'll get a car to you by tomorrow night." He said starting the engine.

"Um...ok?" I said and Bobby pulled the car out of the lot. I was left stood in an empty car lot alone and utterly confused. "What just happened?" I asked myself.

* * *

I decided I needed a drink, a strong one at that. I had just inherited a dead end case, maybe two drinks would be needed. I walked into the bar and it was painfully clear that it was Valentines Day. Love hearts, pink and cupid around everything. This wasn't what I needed. I walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. I walked to the back and dumped into a seat. Most of the people in the bar were guys, most drunk, and a few trying their luck. I sighed and tried to think what could have got Bobby to up and leave in the middle of a case like that. _It's not that the guys are hurt, Bobby would have told me. It's not someone close to him is missing,we're all around. What the hell was it? He said it wasn't to do with Lucifer, what else could it have to do with? _I was sat there pondering my thoughts when a tall guy came swaying over to me. He was drunk, great.

"Hey, What's a pretty little thing like you doing here alone?" The drunk asked slurring every word. I sighed and put my beer bottle down.

"Having a drink." I replied glaring at the guy.

"Want some company? It is Valentines day..." He said raising his eyebrows. I wasn't in the mood to be hit on by some drunk.

"Really? Valentines Day you say? Really? Wow gee I'm so glad someone cleared that up for me. I thought all this love heart and pink shit was the general decoration for the place. Thanks again for clearing that up for me." I said sarcastically and picked my beer back up. "Now jog on!" I said nudging my head to the side. The drunk stood there confused for a few minutes then sulked away. I herd a laugh from the side of me and turned to see another guy stood watching it all.

"Nice one." He said tipping his beer bottle to me. "Not seen rejection handled like that before. Must be the English way to do it." He said laughing a little.

"Yeah well I don't like Valentines day." I huffed before taking a sip of the beer.

"Me either, mind if I join you?" The guy asked walking over to me.

"Look pal, I'm married and really not interested in anything ok?" I sighed looking up at the guy.

"Sure, you're not my type." The guy said with a small laugh. "I'm gay sweetheart." He added.

"Oh, sorry." I sighed. "Just with all the guys round here..." I said pointing to the guys hitting on any single girl in the bar.

"No I get it, so can I join you?" He asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out." I said moving over a little.

"I'm Jessie." The guy said as he sat down next to me. "Jessie Willis."

"Megan Combs." I said using my FBI id. "You Jonny's brother?" I asked confused.

"No, I'm his uncle. Yeah I know, we were practically the same age." Jessie sighed. "How do you know about Jonny?"

"I'm FBI, I'm investigating it." I said softly.

"Oh, really?" Jessie asked. We talked most of the night about Jonny, and all the other members of Jessie's family who have died. I even found some local lore about Thomas making a bunch of Gypsy's move off of Main Street so that it could be build. Thankfully Jessie thought it was all bunch of crap. I thought it was a lead.

* * *

The next day I went to the local library to see if there was any Gypsy curse that could have been placed on the Willis family tree. I was sat researching the majority of the day, soon it became mindless click and scan work. Before I knew it the sun had set and I still wasn't that close to figuring it out. I did manage to confirm that Thomas Willis had pissed off some Romany Gypsy's back when the Main Street was built, but other than that I got nothing. I walked out of the library and called Bobby to see what he thought. The phone just rang and rang and I got no answer. I tried all the other lines he had and still ended up with nothing. _Where the hell are you Bobby? Why haven't you picked up the damn phone? What the hell has gotten you to run off so damn fast? You better be ok old man, because I'm going to kick your arse when I find you again._ I wondered if I should bother Sam and Dean with it when I walked into the motel and noticed a deep green Camero with a sticker with my name on it. I took the sticker off and noticed a key stuck to the reverse, I checked the note. "Sorry about leaving so fast kid, have a case to fallow on. You wont be able to get hold of me for awhile, don't worry. Bobby." I said out loud and looked at the car. "Well least you got me a good ride Bobby, you mysterious bastard..." I huffed walking back to the room.  
Once I got in I started to look up the Gypsies in the area. I managed to find their camp site just outside of Hope and decided to take a look and ask them a few questions in the morning. With Bobby's vanishing act, I felt at a loss as what to do with myself. I knew the brothers would be busy on their case and decided to leave them to it. I looked up a few Gypsy curses and then hit the hey.

* * *

In the morning I wore my normal clothes and headed out to the camp site. The ride took longer than I expected, I was nearly there when I got a phone call from the local sheriff.

"Hello?" I said driving down a dirt round.

"_Special Agent Combs, it's Sheriff Dodds here, we have another one on main street you might be interested in._" The sheriff said in his lazy tone, to me, nothing seem to affect the good sheriff. "_I tried to call that Agent Rhodes but his voice mail said to call you. What's going on with that? I can't seem to get hold of the fella._"

"Um my boss had to leave, something came up. I'm taking over this case alone. Do you have the course of death yet?" I asked sighing and rubbing my eyes. Bobby had truly left at the worst possible time. Now with a fresh body to examine as well as interviewing the Gypsies it was going to take me twice as long to finish the case.

"_No, the guy isn't dead, some by stander found him. Doc said it he was having a massive heart attack, the fellow's called... wait a minute I have it written down here somewhere..._" I herd paper rustle in the back ground and then something fall off a table and shatter. My bet was it was a cup of coffee. "_Damn it!_" The sheriff cursed moving something away from the phone.

"You could just call me back Sheriff if now's a bad time." I suggested as I saw my turn off for the Gyps camp.

"_What? Oh no... no don't worry I think I just..._" The line went quiet for a few seconds. I wasn't sure if I had lost reception or if it was the sheriff. "_Here it is. Jessie... Jessie Willis. He's down in Hope General. Want me to tell uniform you'll drop by soon?_" The sheriff said and I blinked. _Jessie, the uncle... uncle not cousin? Strange why the sudden elevation on the attack?_

"Yeah, but I wont be able to get down for another hour or so..." I said as I reached the Gypsy camp site.

"_Ok, my men are watching him. Bye._" The sheriff hung up as someone shouted him. I put my phone away and climbed out of the car. The place was a camp site, caravans set up everywhere. Small fire's here and there and people just sat around, all watching me. I'd not had that much experience with Romany Gypsy's but I was hoping that they were going to help me. The one thing I knew about Romany's were that they could get upset very easy, and if they were upset with you, you were going to pay one way or another... As I walked to a small group of people an older woman with grey hair in a bun walked up to me, grabbing my arm and stopping me from getting any closer to the group. She was tiny, with a old wooden walking stick and big thick wool hat and thick coat on.

"You bring death with you." She said examining me and my hand. She was fascinated with my hand.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. I forced myself to keep my hand in place in case she took it as an insult pulling away.

"Yes... yes death. It's been tracking you, so long now... and this here, on my!" She said looking up into my eyes from scanning my hand. "Come with me my dear. Quickly. Come on." She said dragging me into a caravan. I didn't even have time to argue.

* * *

It was small and poky but I sat across a small table looking as this old woman continued to stair at me and examine my palms. The caravan seemed normal enough, no crystal ball or skulls anywhere. Then I noticed the Evil Eye on the back of the door, a protection symbol Romany's used to keep themselves safe. I was confused by her fascination with my hand but I didn't want to upset her so I sat and waited for her to talk. Suddenly she broke the silence and it made me jump a little.

"How long have you been running from the Devil?" She asked with beady dark eyes. I chocked out my breath and pulled my hand away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked acting as if she was crazy.

"Don't lie to a Romany my dear, we see all..." She said smugly.

"Can I get your name?" I asked getting slightly defensive.

"Ruby. Now Megan my dear, how long have you been running from _Him_?" Ruby asked watching my reaction.

"How''d you know my name?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry, we don't work with _Him_." Ruby said acting like your favourite granny. I raised an eyebrow and waited for her to say more. "Look, we true Romany's we have gifts. I can read people. Some of us can heal people from pains of the heart, others can cloud your mind." Ruby explained still looking all old sweet and innocent.

"Uh huh." I said sounding unconvinced, folding my arms over my chest. "Why don't we drop the sweet act eh? Since you seem to know who I am, I guess you know what I do."

"Yes, you're a hunter with your husband who you miss and his brother." Ruby said smiling widely at me. "How about you answer a question and I'll answer one of yours?" Ruby asked softly.

"Do I have much of a choice?" I grunted. I was being played by an 80 year old and there was nothing I could do about it. I sighed.

"No my dear, but you already knew that." She said sweetly. "Now, answer my question, how long have you been running from _Him_?" She asked sitting forward a little.

"About half a year or so." I sighed, I didn't see much point in lying to her. "Do you know about the recent deaths on the Main Street of the men in the Willis family?" I asked sitting forward too.

"Yes of course I know about the Willis curse, I've been in and near Hope my whole life." Ruby said plainly. "Why is _He_ after you?" Ruby asked confused. _I guess she can't see all._

"What happened to seeing all?" I asked in a cocky tone.

"You want my help?" She asked sounding stubborn.

"Yeah, it would be nice." I sighed.

"Answer my question then." She said with a small smile. I rubbed my eyes, this was going to be like drawing teeth.

"Fine." I sighed. "He wants a vessel for his love. Now can you tell me about the curse?" I asked.

"My mother placed the curse upon that man, Thomas Willis, we lived on the land Main Street was built on. He forced us off the land, got my father killed through it. So my mother cursed him and his children. Any male Willis stays on Main Street too long and well he'll feel the pain of loss like my mother felt." Ruby explained.

"You mean the massive heart attacks?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's two questions. Answer me this; why haven't you told your husband about the baby?" Ruby asked looking me dead in the eyes.

"Baby? Well because I'm not pregnant, so there's no point." I said plainly.

"Are you scared of how he will react?" Ruby asked softly.

"Maybe, I don't know. There's a lot happening at the moment." I huffed.

"The Apocalypse is affecting us all." Ruby stated. _I guess everyone knows about it now, like it's been hard missing all the signs..._ "Too many good people are dying..."

"True. And talking of good people. Jessie Willis is in a bed at Hope General, the curse your family placed nearly killed him. Don't you think too many good people are dying to keep up this curse?" I asked softly. Ruby sat there and thought about it for a few minutes; I watched her think and waited for her answer.

"I guess your right. We are settled on this land now, happy and alive. I guess I could consider removing the curse." Ruby said softly.

"Thank you." I said and stood up to leave. Ruby grabbed my wrist and stopped me from leaving. "What?" Ruby closed her eyes and just held onto my wrist. I was confused. Suddenly her eyes popped open and she was out of breath, she started to fall but I grabbed her and helped her onto a seat. "Ruby? What's wrong?" I asked bobbing down to her level.

"My God... oh my God..." She said shaking her head. "It can't be... it just can't be... no... no this can't be..." She said making no sense at all.  
"Ruby? What's going on? Are you ok?" I asked softly. Her dark eyes pinned me to the spot as she stared at me.

"You! You! This can't be true. You and Sam... taken over by _Him_! No!" Ruby said shaking her head.

"Lucifer isn't going to get me or Sam Ruby, I promise." I said softly as Ruby grabbed my hands and started to trace the lines of my palms.

"Here, here look!" She said pointing to a line. "You and Sam, both give in in Detroit. Both of you... lost... so lost. Oh dear me... oh no." Ruby said shaking her head.

"Ruby we wont give in. I promise!" I said pulling my hand away. She placed her hand on my cheek and stroked it.

"Oh my child, you don't have a choice, this is going to happen, just like your child." She said suddenly returning to the sweet granny act. I stood up and took a deep breath. _I'm not having a child, I am not giving into Lucifer, not now, not ever. _I bite my tongue not to speak what I thought.

"I need you to reverse the curse on the Willis family for me, can you do that?" I asked changing the topic to one I felt in control of. Ruby blinked a few times and nodded.

"Very well my dear, I can. Bring me some of the blood from his line and I will revoke the curse." Ruby said as we walked out of the caravan. She fallowed me up to the car. "But Megan," She said as I climbed into the car. "You can't ignore your destiny forever, you will have a child. You will be the vessel." She said softly.

"I'm not ignoring it." I said lowering my window. "I'm fighting it. Every step of the way." I said and drove back to the motel.

* * *

I changed into my suit and headed over to Hope General and to Jessie Willis room. As promised two policemen were stood outside the room guarding him. I got past them and walked into the room. Jessie was laid on the bed watching the small TV that was placed over his bed. He smiled weakly at me as I walked into the room. He looked like crap.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked sitting down in the chair next to him.

"I feel like hell, but I guess I'm alive so it could be worse." Jessie wheezed out. In the background a small heart monitor beeped regularly.

"Yeah, so what happened to you?" I asked giving him a warm smile. Jessie tried to return it.

"I don't really know..." He sighed softly. He looked out into the window and started to remember. "I was driving home down Main Street, just been on a date with a really cute guy. The night had gone so well, he brought me some flowers today." Jessie said pointing to the small vase of flowers.

"They look lovely, then what happened?" I asked softly. Jessie wiggled a little in the bed.

"Well I was driving down Main Street, it was pretty late, after one am. I stopped at the red light and... you are going to think I am crazy..." Jessie said turning red a little.

"Crazy? No way, come on, tell me what happened, however weird you think it sounds." I said reassuringly. Jessie nodded and continued.

"Well.. I um I stopped at the light. I could have sworn I herd voices in my car. A woman sobbing, sobbing her heart out. I remember looking around and checking my mirrors, but there was no one there. So I waited for the light to change, it was taking forever. The sobbing stopped then a few seconds later the light changed. I started to drive off when I herd a woman scream _'you heartless person, die in the manner which befalls such a wicked heart!'_ and then... well um … my chest started to hurt really bad... really hurt. I blacked out and woke up here." Jessie said nervously._ They all were in love, every single Willis had someone, Jessie and his new flame, Jimmy and Cindy... all of them. The curse is hurting the men who are in love... of course... This means Jessie is still in danger._

"Ok... well yeah that is a little strange there Jessie, but it was probably hallucinations caused by the stress of the heart attack." I lied getting out of the seat. "Don't worry about it." I added with a warm smile.

"If your sure." Jessie said looking embarrassed.

"I am, I need to go, but I'll check in with you later." I said with a small smile.

"So your closer to catching whoever killed my nephew?" Jessie asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I think so." I said and went to find a doctor. I found one stood around the nurses station and flashed my badge.

"Agent Combs what can I do for you today?" This young male doctor asked smiling at me whilst checking me out.

"Can I get a sample of Jessie Willis blood please?" I asked returning the warm smile.

"Why do you need that? He had an heart attack." The doctor asked sounding superior to me.

"I need to test his blood for drugs, just in case, so please doctor, a sample?" I asked getting annoyed. This case was already dragging on too long for me and not to mention that fact the longer I stood around and waited, the more risk Jessie was in of dying. The doctor sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Very well, but I'm telling you his drugs tests were clean." He sighed walking towards the room.

"Yeah well we have some specialized tests we can run." I said as we walked into Jessie's room. Jessie smiled at me.

"What's happening?" Jessie asked as the doctor pulled a needle out of somewhere.

"We just need to take some more blood, don't worry it shouldn't hurt." The doctor said and pulled a small viles worth of blood. "There you go Special Agent, that should be enough." The doctor huffed.

"Thanks." I said slipping it into my pocket. Jessie smiled at me then seem to hear something. "Jessie?" I asked as he continued to listen to something.

"I... can hear the voic-" He started to scream as his machine started to raced. The beeping quickly started to turn into a constant noise.

"Code blue!" The doctor shouted into the corridor and started to work on Jessie. "We need help in here!"

"What's happening?" I asked as nurses ran in.

"He's having a massive heart attack, I need you to leave while we work on him." A nurse said pushing me out of the room. I nodded and the policemen looked at me for orders as they closed the door.

"You two stay here, call me as soon as anything changes, ok?" I asked looking at them, they nodded and I ran to my car.

* * *

I drove to the Gypsy site as fast as the Camero would let me. It took half the time it did that morning thankfully. I raced out of the car and knocked on Ruby's caravan impatiently. It seem to take forever to get an answer. Finally Ruby answered the door with a warm smile, bottles and jars piled in her arms.

"Oh excellent timing." She said pushing past me and walking to a small fire away from everyone else.

"Ruby, Jessie's having a heart attack, we need to remove the curse now." I said as she took her time to place the bottles and jars on the floor.

"I know dear." She said softly and started to open them. "But true magic takes time." She said smiling at me. She was acting as if she had all the time in the world.

"Tell that to Jessie." I said sarcastically folding my arms over my chest. Ruby frowned at me. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Apology accepted. Now be quiet while I work the revoking spell." She said waving her arms so I moved away from her a little. She spoke softly into the fire, circling the flames. Every now and then she would throw some thing out of a jar into the fire, the flames would lick it up and reach higher and higher into the sky. Her voice began to rise so that I could hear it. "Hear me now revoke the bad blood curse, take back the anger, take back the vengeance. I daughter of my mother, seed of my father, pronounces that our family has been given justice." Ruby shouted into the fire as flames seem to rise and fall with her voice. My phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said watching Ruby move around the fire.

"_Agent Combs, Jessie has gone into cardiac arrest._" One of the policemen informed me. I looked over at Ruby.

"Hear me I say! Listen to my blood line!" She pulled a knife out of her back pocket and cut her palm, dripping the blood into the fire. Again the fire licked up the blood, coursing flames to rise. "End this curse!" She shouted.

"Ok, stay on the line." I said and covered the mouth piece. "We need to hurry Ruby!" I shouted.

"All in good time!" She shouted back at me. "Thomas Willis hear my cry! Hear me speak for my line!"

"_The doctors are shocking him... it doesn't seem to be working. The doctor in charge wants to stop._" The policemen said down my ear.

"Come on, come on." I said impatiently under my breath.

"Pass me the blood!" Ruby demanded with her hand out to me. I dug out the small vile and passed it to Ruby, she looked at it confused for a few moments then opened the top throwing it to the floor. "Listen to me now, as my blood as spilled so shall a Willis!" She poured the blood onto the fire. "As the blood burns away so shall the curse. All wrongs are now right, all deeds are now equal and the curse is revoked! Revoked!" She shouted and the flames went so high that I couldn't see her the other side of the fire. I had to shield myself from the fire. The fire started to die back down and Ruby was stood nodding at me.

"_Oh my, the monitor, it's started up again. He's alive... he's alive!_" The policemen said with so much shock. I was still surprised it had worked too. I never known a Gypsy remove a curse without adding a new one to the victim. I smiled at Ruby as she took a small bow from the other side of the fire.

"All in good time." She laughed.

"True." I replied nodding.

* * *

After I checked Jessie was going to be ok I went back to the motel and packed everything up. I told the Sheriff that my investigation was that the road must have had some major fault on it and should be worked on. That the dead were all just coincidences. He seem to buy it, probably because it meant he didn't have to do any more work on the case. I still would have liked Bobby helping me out but I was more bothered about what could have pulled him away from everything like that. It was the first time I had ever seen Bobby act like that. I was packing my bags when there was a knock on the door. I walked over and answered it.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" I asked confused, moving so she could walk into the motel room.

"Well I knew you were leaving dear." She said looking at all the green that surrounded us. She didn't look so impressed; I couldn't blame her. "And well I wanted to read your palm one last time. I have to be sure of what I saw, I need to know how this world is going to end dear." Ruby said looking at me.

"I told you Ruby-" I started to say up she raised her hand.

"Just give an old lady the chance to see it with her own eyes." Ruby said and I nodded. We walked over to the table and I sat opposite her. "Please, give me your hand." She asked using her favourite granny act. I sighed and passed her one of my hands. She studied the lines on the hand and then closed her eyes.

"What do I need to do?" I asked and she poked one eye open.

"Be quiet and listen to me." She said before closing her eye again. I just nodded, I don't know why, should couldn't see me. Her eyes started to dart side to side like when your asleep and she tightened her grip on my hand. I wasn't sure if she was having a fit or it was how it worked.

"No it's not a fit, I may be old, but I'm not that old." She said with her eyes still closed. I smiled. "Right, yes... here we are my dear. Oh my... you've been through so much already... so very much. Oh dear, the death you've seen, felt, oh my child I am so sorry..." She said softly giving my hand a small squeeze. I just kept perfectly still, I wasn't in the mood to talk about all that. She took a deep breath and continued. "Dean... oh my he is a looker isn't he? If only I was 60 years younger, hello dolly." Ruby said with a small smile. I giggled a little,_ if Dean was here he would probably blush- no what am I saying? He would have flirted back with her_. "Oh my, oh my, oh my yes that is a nice looking husband. Oh but his so broken... so empty... empty and in need of your love. I see you two happy together, so in love... and such a happy little family." Ruby smiled. "Yes, now who is this? Arh this is Sammy... no not Sammy, Sam. Yes Sam. My, my, my and isn't he just six foot of hunk too? Such as shame he's.. wait... no... this... no..." Ruby's eyes were darting so fast side to side.

"What is it?" I asked softly. Ruby shook her head.

"I'm not sure... this is happening now... yeah... now. He's screaming... he's in so much pain, they've locked him up. He doesn't want to be locked up, but he does. He knows it's wrong, he didn't want to drink it again...but Greed? Yes Greed made him... all those people, all that blood..." Ruby said shaking her head. "Oh my, he is crying out for help. Help from anyone, everyone."

"Sam's drinking demon blood again?" I asked confused and very worried. If he was, I had to get to him and Dean and help them. There was no question about it.

"No. No he's not drinking any more... he was drinking. They locked him up, getting him clean..." She said softly.

"They?" I asked confused. _I thought Bobby was out on a hunt?_

"Yes I can't see the other person. Oh my... oh my, oh my, oh my..." Ruby shook her head a little. "He wanted this. He wanted Sam to drink, it's going to make him stronger, a better vessel. Oh no... Detroit, a run down motel. Sam's stood there Lucifer is smiling... oh no.. don't say yes... oh no!" She shouted shaking her head.

"Ruby are you ok?" I asked squeezing her hand a little. Something changed and she seem to calm down again.

"I'm back with you now." She said softly. "You and Dean and a baby. Oh my what a cute little baby... but your passing the child away. I can't see who too... You and Dean you both know what's going to happen. You both have fought it for too long, now you both want to end this. End it for once and forever. You kiss the child then Dean... You stand in front of Him, broken, so broken... nothing left... nothing...but hope. The trick... you say yes...but something isn't right. Writing. What? No I can't see it clearly... He is mad. So mad, but you are you! Yes... wait no...no they... no you? I.. it's all too blurry... I can't see it...no. No it's fading...it's gone." Ruby said and blinked a few times looking at me. "I'm sorry." She said softly letting go of my hand.

"It's ok. You wanted to know." I said with a small smile. "You said Sam was in pain, they'd locked him up, do you know where?" I asked getting to my feet. Sam needed help, Dean needed my support, I had to get there.

"Yes, a bunker, in a cellar. I felt it was a place you all knew well dear." Ruby said with a small smile.

"Thanks, I know where." I said with another smile. "I need to go."

"I understand. You have a family to save." She said as we walked to my car. "Good luck fighting _Him, _and remember not all destiny's are bad." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks. I will." I said with a small smile and set off for Bobby's.

* * *

I drove the majority of the day and half the night. It was late when I reached Bobby's the Impala was parked in the drive. I left everything in the car and made my way into the house. I went into the house and I could hear Sam screaming for help in the bunker. My heart stopped for a second. _She was right about Sam...damn it!_ I hit the wall by me and made my way down the steps. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I got down there but I had to see it with my own eyes. As I got closer to the bottom of the stairs I saw Castiel stood there, he turned at looked at me.

"Megan, I did not expect you to be here." Cass said plainly.

"Good to see you too Cass, how long as he been in there?" I asked looking at the bunker where Sam's screams where coming from.

"A few hours. Greed... he affected everyone." Castiel said looking away.

"Greed? The horseman?" I asked confused.

"Yes." Castiel could never be accused of wasting words.

"What? I thought... is Dean ok?" I asked looking around for him.

"I believe physically he is. But Greed was unable to affect Dean. That is how he was defeated." Castiel said plainly. I sat down on one of the steps.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, running a hand through my hair.

"Dean is empty, he is a broken man. Greed could not affect him because there is nothing inside him." Castiel explained. Sam started to scream again and I stood up.

"Do you know where he is? I need to see him Cass." I said softly.

"He said he needed some air." Castiel said in a flat tone.

"Thanks." I said and made my way back up to the house. I searched inside first off just in case, but he wasn't in there. I wrapped my coat around me and went in search for him in the junk yard. As far as I could tell Bobby was no where in site either. I made a note to ring Bobby and check up on him after I had checked on Dean.

"Dean? Hey Dean you out here?" I shouted moving through the piles of scrap car's that made up the junk yard. "Dean?" I shouted. It was freezing and I couldn't see him anywhere.

"I'm here!" I herd his voice shout from the left of me. I still couldn't see him but made my way through the junk. I found Dean lent against the Impala, a bottle in his hand and a cut over his eye. He looked so broken... now someone had said it to me, I could see how empty he was inside.

"Hey." I said with a small smile hugging him.

"Hey, when did you guys get back?" Dean asked holding me close to him.

"Just now. Bobby's not with me. He had another case to go on." I said softly. "Did everything go ok?" I asked knowing the answer.

"No, not really. Can't you hear Sam?" Dean asked still holding me close to him. I nodded.

"I've talked to Cass. Are you ok?" I asked looking into his green eyes and seeing the sadness, the broken man, the emptiness inside. It was breaking my heart to see him like that. I took a deep breath and buried my face into his chest. Dean stroked my hair, he didn't say one word. He let out a heavy sigh and I knew. In that one action I knew. Dean had reached the end of his rope, he really didn't have much else to hang onto. It was looking more and more likely Sam would be Lucifer's vessel; and me? Hell I wasn't sure if I was even going to live through it all to be taken over. I huddled closer into Dean. Hoping, trying to make it all better. I knew I couldn't. I knew deep down no one could help him. But that didn't mean I was about to give up on him. No way.

* * *

The next day Sam was still screaming for help. Neither me nor Dean had gotten any sleep. We spent the night wondering down to check on Sam and light conversation. In the morning I noticed Sam had quieted down and Dean had fallen asleep in the chair. I covered him with a blanket and went down to check on Sam. I opened the small peep hole and looked in. Sam was curled up in the corner, he looked rough, really rough, but he was alive.

"Hey Sammy, you ok?" I asked softly. Sam's head popped up and he looked at me, he was shaking badly. He forced a small smile on his face.

"When.. when... when did you get here?" He asked shaking in the far corner.

"Last night. How you feeling?" I asked giving him a small smile. I hated seeing Sam like this, I knew it was for his own good, but... it pulled at the heart strings.

"Like, like crap." He said shaking. "You taking, taking care of Dean?" He asked hugging his knee as if it would stop the shakes.

"You bet I am. But I need to keep you safe too." I replied. "Who else is going to help me out vote him when he starts singing badly in the car? Or wants to use some 80's mullet names for the FBI gig?" I asked with a small soft laugh. Sam nodded and forced out a laugh to but it sounded strained and painful.

"Yeah, yeah need to hang on. Can't let you go through all, all that alone." He said with a small smile. I wanted to run into the room and hug him, do something to make him feel better, but talking was the only thing I could do.

"Too right." I said smiling. "You're going to be ok, you know that right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said nodding. "Just... just need to get past this..." He said still shaking.

"Well we'll both be here for you. Just call us, I promise, we'll check on you." I said nodding. Sam nodded and I closed the peep hole and rested against the door. It cut me up inside seeing Sam like this. The last time this happened I let him and he went on to start all this... I knew I wouldn't make that mistake again, but still a tiny part of me wanted to open up the door and let him find a demon to drink. I blashed my head against the door. _If I hadn't opened this damn door, if I hadn't made the deal with the demon, if I had just been able to trust that Dean and Sam could take care of Alistair we would never have been here. __Never, never, never. _I thought bashing my head at each never.

"You'll hurt your head doing that." Dean's voice came out of no where. I opened my eyes and saw him stood with a cup of coffee looking at me strange.

"Hurt enough already, what's a little more pain?" I asked sarcastically and pushed myself away from the door. "When did you wake up?" I asked as Dean pulled me into a hug.

"I herd you talking to Sammy, how's he holding up?" Dean asked looking over at the door as I moved out of the hug. I rubbed my arms.

"He's good. Getting there. He's got the shakes now, wont be long till its all out of his system." I said hugging myself a little.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked looking at me. I snapped my head up to look at him.

"I-" My phone began to ring. "I should answer it." I sighed walking back up the steps. "Hello?" I said standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"_Um hello, is this Mrs Winchester?_" A voice asked, I didn't recognise it or the number.

"Sorry, but who is this?" I asked folding an arm over my stomach.

"_This is Doctor Goodhold, um you came to see me about a week ago._" The doctor said sounding nervous.

"Um yeah sure I remember doc, why, why are you calling?" I asked getting worried. I thought maybe something had shown up in my tests, something not exactly human. My mind started to race to try and explain anything supernatural the doc might have found out.

"_Well I'm afraid I'm ringing to apologise, there seems to have been a mix up with your test results. The nurse misread a label and well you don't really need to know all that. What I'm basically trying to say is Mrs Winchester. You are pregnant._" The doctor said but I wasn't really listening.

"I can explain." I blurted out, my mind working so hard on an excuse that I didn't register what he had actually said.

"_I know how it happens Mrs Winchester, I've got two son's of my own._" The doctor laughed softly. My heart stopped.

"W.. what? I'm... pregnant?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"_Yes. Congratulations, and again I am so sorry about this mix up. Please come back to my clinic and we'll sort out a proper check out for you and your baby._" The doctor said and the line went dead. I stood there looking out into space in total shock. I just couldn't believe it. _Pregnant... I am actually pregnant. Lucifer was right... he was right and I'm having Dean's baby... holy crap!_

"Who was that?" Dean asked appearing at the door from the basement. I just stood there looking at him blankly. "Are you ok Megan? What's happened?" Dean asked moving towards me. My head started to get light and the world started to spin. I started to see black dots flashing in my vision and then I passed out.

* * *

So pregnant then, honestly, tell me what you think. If you think I'm stupid, tell me. If you love it, tell me. Just tell me what you all think =) Thanks for reading and remember to review it!


	20. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

Hey everyone, sorry this update has taken so long to get up. Work has been crazy with Christmas and other things going on at home. I've made this extra long, so enjoy. Hoping to update sooner too. Hope you all enjoy!  
*Disclaimer*- I own nothing but the original characters and events, everything else belongs to CW.

* * *

When Dean asked why I passed out I lied. I told him I hadn't been feeling so well since the hunt in Hope and I was just exhausted. He hadn't bought it, but at least he was too busy to ask me questions. Truthfully I half wished he had asked, kept bugging me about it. I wanted to tell him, cry on his shoulder and figure out where to go from here. But then the other half of me kicked in. The half that's been used to facing things alone for so long now... Sam had cleaned up ok, and we were back on the road investigating any hunts. We ended up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It was a nice enough place, 5 miles away from Bobby's so if we ran out of supplies we could nip to his for help; if he was in. Since the hunt in Hope, and Bobby's sudden disappearing act, no ones been able to get hold of him, or even seen him. To say it was strange would probably be the understatement of the year. We were all sat in mine and Dean's motel room trying to get hold of Bobby.

"We could just go check the house." Dean said pacing the room. He really didn't like the idea of Bobby being M.I.A, but who could blame him. This was just not like Bobby, it was making all of us feel uneasy.

"We tried that remember?" I asked tucking my legs under my body on the bed. Dean sighed. Sam was sat next to me on the bed, he was trying to call Bobby on all the numbers we had for him.

"Hey Bobby, um it's Sam again. Just call and let us know you are ok? Thanks." Sam sighed as he put his phone down. "Well that was the last number I had for him. No answer." Sam said glancing from me to Dean.

"He'll be fine, come on, it's Bobby." I said trying to be positive even though we were all thinking the same thing. Dean let out a loud and heavy sigh.

"Yeah, your probably right. Come on, let's go get a drink, forget about this. We've got a hunt tomorrow and if we've not herd from him by the end of it, we'll circle the wagon's." Dean said pulling his jacket on. I could tell he was just trying to brush this thing off so that Sam and me wouldn't worry as much; but we all knew Dean, if he was this worried, we were going to be too.

"Hey you guys go, I'll catch you up in a few minutes. I just want to check something." I said sat on the bed. Sam and Dean looked at me confused.

"What do you need to check?" Sam asked looking confused. "I mean I did all the research into the case."

"Yeah and you know how Sammy loves the research." Dean said laughing a little and shaking his head at Sam. I laughed.

"Yeah I know guys. It's nothing to do with the case, just... something else." I said softly. Sam and Dean traded a look.

"Is it to do with Eve?" Dean asked looking slightly worried. I let out a small sigh, they wouldn't leave this alone until they got an answer._ Damn persistence._

"Actually yeah it is. Look don't shout at me guys, but ever since I saw her, in person, I've been looking up everything I can on her. I... I just need to know, ok?" I asked using my best innocent lost girl look on them both. They both glanced at each other and then sighed again.

"Megan, you should have told us." Sam said giving me a mini lecture with puppy dog eyes.

"We've been busy." I said softly shrugging my shoulders. Dean came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You could have told us though. Really." Dean said and I nodded looking at the bed spread. "Do you want us to help you research? And by us of course I totally mean Sam." Dean said joking. I looked up and laughed. Sam shrugged his shoulder as much to agree.

"No, I want to, no I need to do this alone. Really guys, if I find anything that could help us, I promise, I will share. But I just want to look it up myself." I said softly giving them both my version of the puppy dog eyes. I may have not been a true Winchester, but I was damn good at manipulating the situation to my advantage.

"Ok then." Dean said clapping his hands. "Bar time." He said grinning. He lent forward and kissed me on the head before standing up.

"Don't be too long." Sam said smiling.

"I wont I promise." I said smiling back.

"Yeah and by too long, like an hour and I want to see you in the bar." Dean said laughing a little.

"Ok, I'll meet you guys in the bar in an hour or so. Love you Dean." I said as the guys walked out the door. They waved and I shot up off the bed. I waited a few seconds and then locked the door. I raced to my bag and pulled out a home pregnancy test. I rushed to the bathroom and used it.

* * *

The longest two minutes of my life fallowed. I sat on the side of the bath and counted the seconds. I knew what the doctor said, I remembered and I know it made me pass out, but I had to see it, I really had to see it to believe it. By my calculations I couldn't have been. I hadn't missed a period. I sat looking at the stick and started to day dream about a family with Dean. _I always wanted a normal enough life. Maybe this kid would give us that. We could be like my family, hunt and live. Dean would be a great dad, yeah, very loving... and well I know he would give his kid the childhood he never had. I think I could just about to manage as a mother. Just about. Then uncle Sam. Uncle Sam... the American... ha. But really, Sam would be the awesome uncle, the one person our child could run to when it couldn't talk to me or Dean. Then Bobby as a grandfather figure... well I say one thing, the kid would never be picked on._

My mind started to turn to a darker side. _What if the kid gets my lycanthorpia? Oh god, what if it becomes a werewolf. I'd have to train it, but not like I was trained no way. But what would I do? And what if Lucifer finds out, what if he gets his hand on the kid? I couldn't imagine losing a child to him. No.. oh god... there is no way this child can be brought into life. No way. _I took a deep breath and checked my watch.

"Well it's now or never..." I said taking another deep breath and holding it. I turned and looked at the stick. My heart stopped. 'Pregnant.' "Shit." I said letting my breath out. I sat there looking at the stick a few more minutes trying to process it all. _I AM having a child. There is a mini me or Dean growing in there. I'm pregnant. Right. Ok. I wont panic. Honest. I need to tell Dean. We... we need to figure out what to do. I'm a mom and he's going to be a dad. I'm pregnant._ No matter how many times I said it in my mind, it just still didn't feel real. I convinced myself I must have been dreaming and that any minute I was going to wake up curled up in bed with Dean. _Any minute now, just watch... any minute... any... minute... any..._

"Oh bull crap." I huffed and started to stand up when my phone rang. I expected it to be Dean ringing up to check me out. "Hey, look it hasn't even been half an hour yet. But I'll be setting off any minute, ok?" I said plainly.

"_Karreda? Is that you?_" The voice said down the phone and I froze to the spot. "_Hello? Are you there?_"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm here..." I said in shock. _I am dreaming. I must have passed out again after I read the results... I must have... this can't be-_

"_Pain are you ok?_" The male voice asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You... you're dead..." I said slowly. _Am I going insane? I can't be talking to a ghost on the phone... no way... can I?_ The all so familiar laugh roared down the phone and made goosebumps form on my arms as only that laugh could.

"_Come on Karreda you know as well as I am dead. It's just I'm back._" The voice laughed sounding slightly nervous.

"You can't be. This... this isn't real! Whatever it is, it isn't real! It can't be! No!" I said shaking my head and getting worked up.

"_See you still like to be a Pain._" The voice sighed. "_You want proof I'm the living dead?Meet me in the reception of the Redemption Motel, Sioux Fall's South Dakota. I'll be waiting for you Karreda._" The voice said and then the line went dead.

"This can't be happening." I said rushing into the bedroom and grabbing my gun, shoving it down the back of my jeans. I grabbed my family knife and slid it down my boot and took some salt and holy water just in case. "He can't be alive... no way... no way." I said shaking my head. I shoved my phone into a pocket then locked the room up.

* * *

The Redemption Motel was the other motel in Sioux Fall's it was about a twenty minute walk across town. The whole time my mind went into over drive trying to figure out who had called me, who it really was. Why they had called and what game they were trying to play. _Who ever this is, they chose the wrong voice to use, they are going down and they are going to burn for this. No bones about it. No one takes that voice and uses it like that, not while I'm breathing. No way in hell._ I reached the motel and took a deep breath. I was mad, fuming and if this was a creature I needed to calm down and focus otherwise people were going to get hurt. I walked into the reception and for the third time that day my heart stopped.

"Megan!" The voice came from Karl. No two ways, it was Karl stood in the motel arms open looking at me with the same stupid grin he had on his face. His dark spiky hair and blue eyes were right, he even had a stubble beard. Karl Thompson, my best friend, my first love, my oldest friend and oh yeah did I mention he died a year ago?

"Karl?" I managed to say, barely above a whisper. He nodded and walked over to me. The man behind the desk smiled warmly at me. I wasn't sure what to do, I moved my arms behind my back and gripped my gun. Whatever this _Thing_ was, it couldn't be Karl, it just couldn't, I was going to be ready to kill it, witness or non.

"Megan, man I have so much to explain." Karl said smiling down at me. He smiled just like Karl, the way his nose creased just a little and dimples appeared in his cheeks. _Shape shifter, must be a shape shifter!_

"You are damn right about that." I said in a low voice flashing my gun at Karl. He nodded and let out a small laugh.

"Man I just knew you would do that. I booked a room. Thought we could talk in there." Karl said pulling a key out of his pocket. I just nodded and fallowed him out to the room. Attacking him in front of the receptionist wasn't a bright idea. He unlocked it and walked in. I checked for any signs of demons before fallowing him in, I was taking no chances with a shape shifter. And this _Thing _had to be a shape shifter, it had to be...

* * *

Once Karl closed the door I pulled my gun out and aimed it straight for his head. Karl turned and jumped back a little holding his hands up.

"Whoa! Come on Pain, at least let me explain myself first!" Karl said smiling at me a little.

"Stop calling me that. I don't know who or what you are, but I'm going to kill you." I said firmly clocking the gun.

"Wait Megan! Jesus! Just wait." Karl said lowering his hands. "Let me explain. You own me that at least."

"Fine, you have two minutes to explain what you are and why you chose to wear that skin, then I'm blowing your brains out." I said still aiming at his head. Karl nodded and moved to sit at the table. I chose to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ok pai- I mean Megan." Karl said letting a sigh out. "About a two days ago I woke up in a cemetery, not too far from here. The city limits. I was laid on the earth looking at the nights sky. Before that the last thing I remember was walking up some steps into a church loft. Some guy had a hand wrapped around your throat, he was choking you to death. I.. I couldn't let him do it. I couldn't, I cant watch you die. So I shot him with my shot gun. I remember hearing you scream, the guy had his hand out in my direction. But then... hell I remember waking in the cemetery." Karl said softly shrugging his shoulders a little.

"So what are you? Shape shifter? Zombie? What?" I asked pulling a small sliver blade out of my pocket and throwing it to Karl. He caught it by the blade and nothing happened. "Cut your hand."

"Fine." Karl cut his hands. "Nothing. So not a shape shifter or zombie I guess." He said passing me the knife back. I spent the next few minutes using every test I knew to try and figure out what he was. Everything came back clean.

"What are you Karl?" I asked utterly confused. From everything I knew, if he was evil I had nothing I could take him with so I slipped my gun down my back.

"I don't know Meg. I wish I did. I really do. But I'm back. Can't we just enjoy that, even for a little bit?" Karl asked looking up into my eyes. I had to admit, having my best friend back was just what I needed. I pulled him into a hug and hugged extra tight.

"God I've missed you idiot." I said hugging a small tear escaping down my cheek.

"I've missed you too pain." He said hugging back. I pulled out of the hug and sat in the chair next to him. Karl grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over it like he used to. "How long have I been... you know?" Karl asked sounding uneasy.

"Oh. Um.. about a year or so. Gethin buried you I think, he and I... well he blamed me for your death." I said softly. Karl nodded softly.

"I'm so sorry Megan, I tried to call him, he didn't pick up." Karl said looking confused.

"He... he died. The devil killed him." I said softly nodding my head.

"The devil? What are we in the apocalypse now?" Karl joked and I held a plain face. "What? When? How? What have I missed?" Karl asked looking utterly confused.

"Ok, let me give you the cliff notes version. You died, the final seals broke. As the final seal broke, I died. Lucifer rose. Someone brought me back to life as a human. I met up with Sam and Dean and started to fight the apocalypse. We know Lucifer wants Sam's body as a vessel. Arch angel Michael wants Dean as a vessel and Eve wants me as a vessel. Bobby's in a wheel chair. Most hunters are dying or dead. The world is going to hell in a hand basket and I think that's roughly about it... yeah that's it." I said plainly. Karl let out a small laugh.

"That all?" He asked smiling at me.

"Yeah, not much, just the usual." I joked. Karl laughed and looked down at our hands. He ran his thumb over my wedding ring.

"Maybe not everything. You married now? Who to, that Sam guy?" Karl asked looking up at me. I shook my head.

"Dean. I married him a couple of months back." I said softly. "I'm actually pregnant." I said even softer and Karl's head snapped up.

"What? Whoa! Wow! Congratulation! Man, wow... really? How far gone?" Karl asked smiling at me then looking at my stomach.

"Um.. I'm not sure... I just kind of found out myself. But I don't know what to do..." I said softly moving some hair out of my face.

"What do you mean?" Karl asked confused. "You're married why wouldn't you want kids?"

"Karl, Lucifer wants to take my baby away from me. I can't bring a life into this world and know it's going to end up in his arms." I said shaking my head.

"So I'm going to go out on a wild limb here and say Dean doesn't know your pregnant." Karl said softly. My eyes started to well up.

"Karl I don't know what to do... I want to have a family with him, but now is the worst time possible... what should I do?" By the time I finished talking I was bawling my eyes out. Karl moved his seat closer to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey come on Pain, it's not that bad, we'll figure it out... we will. I promise." He said stroking my hair as I hugged him. I had forgotten how good Karl was at calming me down.

* * *

We must have sat like that for a while, when my phone rang I sat up and looked at the caller I.D, it was Dean. I sighed and picked up.

"Hey, Dean." I said wiping my face.

"_Hey, look where are you? You're not in the motel and your car and things have gone. I'm worried._" Dean said softly.

"I um.. didn't feel so good, I um... I've got to A and E, just to get checked out... nothing to worry about, honest." I lied looking at Karl who looked confused.

"_Are you sure your ok?_" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah, I think I might have pulled some muscles in my stomach with the hunt back in Hope, no worries. Look they might call me any time, I'll get back when I can. But I don't want you to worry. I love you." I said softly.

"_I love you too, be safe._" Dean said softly and we hung up. I shoved my phone into my pocket and turned to look at Karl.

"Just what are we going to do with you? I can't let Sam or Dean see you. We already think zombies are rising, you'll just confirm what we know and then they'll try to kill you." I sighed pacing the room and running a hand through my hair.

"Well yeah I worked that much out on my own, Meg." Karl said sarcastically watching me pace around the room. I stopped and looked at him.

"Smart arse!" I said as he gave me a goofy smile.

"Always!" Karl said smiling at me. He could always get under my skin...

* * *

10 years ago...

"You are such a smart arse!" I huffed folding my arms over my chest. Karl sat in the drivers seat and grinned his goofy arse smile at me. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Oh come on Meg, you know I was right!" Karl laughed as he drove us down the road to my house, his thumbs tapping the steering wheel to the music that played softly on the radio.

"I refuse to admit you're right, because the minute I do, you become this uber smart arse prick!" I huffed glaring at my best friend. If anyone could get under my skin, Karl knew the way. He grinned at me. That damn grin it, it got under my skin.

"We both know I was right pain, just admit it, get it out your system and we'll both feel better." Karl grinned as we reached my house. I just rolled my eyes as the car pulled up outside my house. A plan clicked into my mind. I turned to Karl and smiled at him.

"Hey Karl," I said in a sexy voice. Karl turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked plainly.

"I was just wondering," I said leaning closer to him. "You know, if I said you were right, if we could come to some arrangement,"

"Arrangement?" Karl asked licking his lips and leaning closer to me.

"Yeah." I said smiling sweetly at him, we were inches apart. Karl checked me out and the returned the smile.

"No chance!" He laughed pushing my glasses up and roaring with laughed. I let out a heavy sigh and got out of his car, slamming the car door shut. Karl laughed getting out of the car and smiled at me. "You admitted I was right." He laughed as we walked up to the house.

"I did not!" I snapped shaking my head, a small smile creeping across my lips. "Smart arse." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Now...

Karl told me he had rented a room for a week or so until he figured out what was wrong with him. I told him I decided to come research his 'condition' at his and let the guys work the case. Now all I had to do was convince the guys to do the hard work on the case. I walked into my motel room and sighed as I saw Dean spark out on the bed, the TV playing softly. I smiled at Dean and gently took the remote out of his hands and turned the TV off. I took off my jacket and dumped it over a chair. I pulled out my gun and knife and placed them on the side, then walked into the bathroom. It was clean and the bin had been emptied. I sighed. _Least that's one thing I don't have to worry about just yet... telling Dean can be tomorrow's problem..._I got a quick shower and then walked out to the bedroom. As I closed the bathroom door Dean's eyes softly fluttered open.

"Hey, when did you get?" He asked yawning as he looked at me then the time, it was 2:25 am. I smiled and climbed into bed next to him. Dean wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "You ok? What did the doctor say?" He asked brushing some hair out of my face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok baby. I'm just... you know, tired." I said wiggling to get comfortable. "The doctor said I had pulled some muscles in my side. He told me to rest them a week or so." I huffed, Dean let out a small laugh. I looked up at him and pouted. "I don't like being human, it sucks."

"I know." He laughed and then kissed my head. "But you're going to be ok. You got me."

"Yeah." I said with a small smile and cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning I convinced the guys to let me take the major background research and let Sam and Dean go talk to the 'eye witness' who saw a dead man kill another guy. They got suited and booted, and left to go talk to the witness. I, on the over hand gathered some things and headed over to Karl's motel. When I got in I noticed he had been already researching for ages, there were notes over his walls and some more in a pile on his bed.

"Couldn't sleep much?" I asked softly as I walked in and looked around.

"Actually funny thing, I wasn't tired." Karl said looking confused.

"Never mind, sure it's all that undead life you want to be living." I said joking. Karl gave a sarcastic laugh and shook his head.

"It's good to know you still tell crap jokes." Karl said shaking his head as he moved some things for me to set up my laptop. "Did you tell Dean about the baby?" He asked sitting at the table next to me.

"Not yet." I said focusing on setting up the laptop.

"But you will tell him soon right?" Karl asked taking the power cable and plugging it in.

"Probably." I said starting the laptop.

"I know you Meg," Karl said physically moving the chair so that I was looking at him. "You are avoiding the big issue. I get you're scared, I would be if I was you, but you can't pretend like it isn't happening."

"I'm not pretending it isn't happening Karl." I huffed. "Now, we just started a case, this case, I can't tell him yet. I will tell him after. I promise." I said looking into his eyes. Karl raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I've herd that before, remember when you said you'd tell your parents that we were going to go hunt in America? All I got for months was, I'll tell them tomorrow, now isn't the time.. blah blah blah." Karl said making a blah blah blah hand. I slapped his hand away and pulled my chair back to the table.

"Now isn't a good time. And on your grave I promise to tell Dean. Now can we solve the issue of your living, please?" I asked turning to Karl.

"Fine! But you should tell him sooner rather than later Meg." Karl muttered before pulling out a note pad full of scribbles.

* * *

After about an hour we had discovered a few signs that could point to the apocalypse, or they could just be weather. I wasn't so good at signs and Karl was worse than me. I sighed rubbing my eyes after reading yet another page of Karl's notes.

"You ok, you look tired." Karl said softly looking up from my laptop.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said taking my glasses off. "You know, there is one man who could help us."

"Bobby Singer?" Karl asked smiling as he clicked onto my idea.

"Exactly." I lost my smile. "Only he isn't answering the phone." I frowned.

"What? Why?" Karl asked confused.

"No idea." I said rubbing my shoulder. "Half way through a case a few weeks back, he got a call, took off and left me. No one can get hold of him. Not even the Winchesters."

"Ok..." Karl tilted his head thinking. "Why don't we go pay him a visit?" He asked grinning at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked utterly confused. "I mean what if he shoots you or worse?"

"I'm already dead Meg, can't get much worse here." Karl laughed.

"Yeah... I guess." I laughed shaking my head.

* * *

We drove to Bobby's, pulling the car up so we could make a quick exit if he decided to shoot me and or Karl. We got out of the car and the place looked like normal.

"So you say, he's not answering to anyone?" Karl asked as we walked up the porch.

"Nope. But I mean if it's true, you're the second dead person to rise from the same grave yard. It's pretty weird if he hasn't investigated it with him living so close, he must have known about it." I huffed as we reached the door. I took a quick look at Karl and knocked on the door. "Be ready to run." I joked and Karl laughed. We waited a few minutes but got not answer. I rang Bobby's mobile and herd it ring inside. "Open up Bobby! I know you're in there!" I shouted hitting the door again. Finally after some bumps the door opened and Bobby was sat in his chair. He'd shaved a bit, combed his hair and looked respectable, not the Bobby I knew. Something was clearly up.

"What do you..." Bobby glanced from me to Karl. "Karl?" He asked confused, but not that shocked.

"Hey Bobby." Karl said waving like an idiot to Bobby.

"You're dead." Bobby said glancing at me.

"Funny thing about that really..." Karl joked nervously, we were both unsure if we were about to get shot, or hugged. Bobby sat there a moment looking at Karl then let out a really heavy sigh.

"You too..." He said shaking his head.

"What?" Me and Karl said at the same time.

* * *

Bobby took us into his kitchen and in there was a woman making pies. Lots, and lot's of pies. I glanced at Karl and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Bobby, what's going on?" I asked softly as we walked in. The woman turned and smiled at us.

"Oh, Bobby you should have said we had guest's!" The woman said smiling at us. Clearly she had died, she was a zombie too. I glanced at Bobby and he gave me a sheepish grin.

"Can you give us a minute sweetheart?" Bobby asked the woman. She nodded, smiled at us again and walked out.

"Bobby who's she?" I asked pointing to the door the woman walked out of.

"That would be Karen my wife. My dead wife." He sighed and glanced at Karl.

"So I'm not the only one to rise, am I?" Karl asked sitting at the table. I sat next to him. Bobby let out yet another sigh and ran a hand over his face.

"No, there's a few in town. When did you rise boy?" Bobby asked Karl.

"Well-" Karl started to say.

"Whoa! Wait! Time-out!" I said getting to my feet. "You knew this was a case? You knew people were rising? You ignored all our calls! We were starting to think... to think! You selfish son of a bitch!" I yelled walking away so that I didn't hit Bobby. I slammed my fist into the wall and split a few knuckles. "Damn it Bobby! You could have at least told us you had this under control!" I yelled turning to face him, cradling my fist to my chest.

"What would you have done huh? Come into town to help and what? Killed Karl and my wife?" Bobby yelled back at me.

"I don't know! But we would have figured this all out ourselves!" I yelled shaking my head.

"You have Karl, you know how I feel about having my wife back!" Bobby yelled. I looked at Karl, he was right, I was so happy to have my best friend back, but still at the back of my mind I knew, I knew he wasn't really Karl. Karl died. This was a zombie, just a clever looking zombie. I shook my head.

"Damn it Bobby." I huffed sitting back down. Before I could speak my phone rang, I sighed seeing it was Sam. "What's up Sam?" I asked trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"_Hey Meg. We just got hold of Bobby, looks like the local sheriff knows him. We're going to swing by his, ask him what's going on. How's the research going?_" I looked at Bobby with wide eyes. I knew if the Winchesters saw Karl or Bobby's wife, they'd be more tempted to shoot first then ask questions.

"I'm at the library just checking out the list of the dead. I've not found much. Oh I um, I need to go Sam, they don't like me talking on my phone. Tell Bobby I'm going to kick his arse for not answering his phone. Bye." I said hanging up. "We've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Karl asked looking worried.

"Sam and Dean are on their way here. If they find you or Bobby's wife... well it wont be pretty." I sighed getting up and putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Well you two ejiet's best leave." Bobby huffed.

"What about you're wife, and this whole damn situation?" I snapped shaking my head.

"Look, let me get rid of them. Then I'll call you and we can all look into this together, ok?" Bobby huffed pushing us to the door.

"What about the guys? How am I going to get away from them?" I huffed.

"We'll think of that later, just go before they show!" Bobby snapped. I shook my head and took Karl back to his motel room.

"I don't like this." I huffed checking the list of names of people buried in the grave yard.

"Me being alive or the fact Bobby doesn't seem to keen to do much about it?" Karl asked looking through his notes again.

"Bobby." I huffed and tried to use my left hand but it hurt. "Damn it!" I yelled kicking the table. Karl walked over to me and took my hand in his.

"You know, I'm sure I warned you about hitting things." He laughed moving each finger round. It hurt like hell but at least it wasn't broken.

"Yeah well, I was mad. It was the wall or him." I shook my head.

"Look he's only trying to save a person he loves. Imagine if you could see you parents again, you'd want them to stay around right? You wouldn't want a bunch of hunters coming in and trying to kill them. Hell you're keeping me from Dean and Sam, because you're just as scared at Bobby as to what they'll do when they find me." Karl said making sense. I sighed and run my free hand through my hair.

"I just wish we knew why you were back..." I sighed again and Karl rubbed my knuckles softly. I winced a little but it didn't hurt so bad.

"We'll figure it out... don't worry." Karl said smiling at me.

"What if..." I didn't want to say it out loud, but ever since I learnt it wasn't just Karl who rose from the same grave yard, I had started to think it was a spell. If it was a spell, it meant that Karl, Bobby's wife and the others were all zombies... It didn't matter who they were, zombies attacked people, they always turned and ended wanting to kill, so it meant, I'd have to kill him. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Karl let go of my hand and stood up.

"I know Meg, I'm a big Z." Karl said with a dry laugh and started to pace the room.

"I'm not hungry, not thirsty. I can't sleep, I can't switch off. I know it's not normal, I worked it out a while ago now..." He sighed and looked me dead in the eyes. "I know, I know that if I started to turn I need to die, again."

"Look Karl, we don't-" I started to say but he raised his hand.

"We both know I am." He sighed. "Look, I'll do it myself, I'm not asking you to. I couldn't... not again...no." Karl sighed turning away from me. I got up and turned him to face me.

"We will figure this out, there might be a way of letting you rest without having to die again. You, me and Bobby will figure this out. But right now, I need to think of some lame reason why I can stay in town." I said rubbing his arm.

"Tell Dean the truth, that might work." Karl said with a sarcastic smile.

"Screw you!" I said slapping his arm.

"You already did!" He joked and I started to blush. Karl laughed loud and shook his head. "You are such a baby some times!" He laughed.

"Whatever. I'll see you later, don't leave the room!" I said walking out of the room.

* * *

I got back to the motel and the guys were walking out of the rooms with their stuff. I walked up to Dean who was just loading up the boot of the Impala.

"So what happened at Bobby's?" I asked confused. I knew Bobby said he was going to get rid of them, but Dean had that look in his eye. He wasn't letting this one go.

"Nothing." Dean sighed slamming the boot down.

"Nothing?" I repeated confused. Sam walked up to us.

"As in Bobby said there's nothing going on here." Sam sighed leaning on the car.

"And we're not buying this?" I asked leaning on the car next to Sam. Dean turned and sighed at us both.

"I don't know..." He said sounding exhausted. I pushed myself off the car and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Bobby reckoned that there wasn't any signs, that we were looking for trouble where there isn't any." Sam sighed. I nodded and hugged Dean.

"Maybe we should just go then. Find another hunt somewhere?" I suggested looking up at Dean, but damn it, he still had that look in his eyes. He didn't answer me but simple pulled his keys out of his pocket. We all piled into the car and decided to leave town. I was planning on having Bobby call me and ask for me to swing by his later, thus making a good excuse to leave the guys behind and figure out this whole mess. It was late as we drove out of town. I was laid in the back resting to take over the next shift of driving when we pulled over.

"What's up?" Sam asked as I sat up and looked around, we were parked by the cemetery. I let out a small sigh.

"Isn't that the grave yard back there?" Dean asked looking at us both. Me and Sam looked and sure enough it was.

"Yeah. So what? Bobby already checked it out." Sam said plainly.

"And, what Bobby's never wrong?" Dean asked. I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered, Dean turned to me and tried to look all innocent.

"Come on, we'll take a peek and then hit the road. It can't hurt." Dean said looking from me to Sam. I glanced at Sam, he looked as sure as I was about this.

"Dean..." I sighed wiggling so that I could see him better.

"No come on. Just looking, nothing else." Dean said getting out the car.

"Tell me you've seen nearly every slasher flick in creation?" I sighed as me and Sam climbed out of the car too. "You know where the couple go into the deep dark woods or cemetery and say '_we'll just take a quick look, no harm_' then they get eaten alive by some psycho killer?" I huffed wrapping my jacket around me and sulking. Sam let out a small laugh as Dean completely ignored me and grabbed a flash light. We searched the place and Dean started to whistle to himself. I rolled my eyes and stayed by Sam's side.

"Hey," Sam said making me jump a little. I fallowed his gaze and he was looking at the grave of the zombie guy that had killed.

"Does that look fresh to you?" Dean asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, actually." Sam replied. It was fresh soil. _Fresh soil because the dead had just got out of there... if we find Karl's grave this is going to turn out very ugly._ I sighed again. We started to dig up this grave to see if we could find the body. I was praying that we could just find the zombie, kill it and get the guys out of town, but when would anything be that simple? We reached the coffin and Sam opened it up.

"What is going on here?" Sam sighed as he opened it and we found no body inside.

"I don't know but something stinks." Dean sighed. Before we had time to say anything else my phone rang. It was Bobby.

"Hello?" I said walking away from the guys who were filling the grave back in.

"_Megan I need you to come back as soon as possible. Can you get away from those two ejiet's?"_ Bobby asked. I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"Yeah I can, but-" I started to say but was cut off my Bobby.

"_Good, just get back here ASAP._" Bobby said and hung up. I sighed and looked at my phone.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked putting his arms on my shoulders, I turned and nodded softly, slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah, yeah.. just Bobby. He wants me to nip back to his. I think he wants to share some information but he's too embarrassed to tell you guys." I said glancing at Sam. "What are you guys planning on doing now?"

"I'm not sure. We need to find this zombie before he turns." Dean said glancing back at Sam too. "Are you sure you're ok? You seem a little off." Dean said looking into my eyes.

"Must just be my stomach. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I sighed. "I'll grab my bags, hitch a ride back to Bobby's and meet up with you guys later. Call me if you need anything." I said getting on my tip toes to kiss Dean. I left before he could say much more.

* * *

I got to Bobby and was greeted by Karl sat in the den reading one of Bobby's books. I dumped my bags and walked over to him.

"Hey stranger, found anything out yet?" I sighed sitting down next to him.

"Nothing really useful, just that the dead rising is another sign of the apocalypse." Karl sighed. Bobby wheeled into the room quickly fallowed by his wife. I stood up and gave her a polite smile. I turned to Bobby and cleared my throat.

"We've got a bit of a problem." I said softly.

"What?" Karl said getting to his feet.

"What kind of problem?" Bobby asked sounding grumpy.

"A Dean and Sam kind of problem." I sighed.

"Those ejiet's." Bobby muttered.

"I tried to tell you on the phone. They went to the cemetery to check out the grave of the guy who avenged his death. We found fresh soil; I think they're heading over to his house now." I sighed.

"Well that doesn't sound so good." Karl sighed. Bobby's wife looked worried, Bobby glanced at her and took her hand, squeezing it a little.

"Don't worry honey we'll figure this out." Bobby said and then looked at me. "Did they say exactly what they planned to do when they found him?" I glanced at his wife and Karl and looked back at Bobby. We didn't need to say it out loud, Bobby nodded.

"Look, I'm not sure what to do any more. I think we should just tell the guys about everyone. We might be able to figure something out." I said softly. Just as I opened my mouth to say something else Bobby's house phone rang. He darted off to answer it. Karen smiled at me and nodded.

"You know, I know what's going on. I'm not as sheltered as Bobby thinks." Karen said softly looking at me and Karl.

"Sorry what?" I said not being sure if I had herd her correctly the first time.

"I know I died. I know this isn't right. But... I just want to be around him. I love him so much." She said smiling as Bobby wheeled back into the room with a face like thunder.

"What's happened?" Karl asked sounding worried.

"They've gotten themselves arrested down town. I need to go pick them up. It looks like the cat is out the bag now." He sighed muttering something else to himself as he got his things together. Bobby decided he wanted to go by himself, see if he could smooth things over with the Sheriff and get things clear with the boys before bringing them back home.

* * *

I was sat at the talking softly with Karl about old times back in England when the guys walked through the door. Bobby wheeled into the room fallowed by Sam and Dean.

"Do you want to tell us what the hell-" Dean stopped talking as he saw us and Karen walk into the room laying the table. Sam and Dean's eyes widened when they saw me sat next to Karl. Sam opened his mouth to speak when Karen did.

"Oh hey." She said smiling at the guys. Bobby wheeled up to his wife. Dean was just glaring at me, but I held strong and just looked back at him.

"It's . Babe, you didn't need to cook." Bobby said smiling up at her.

"Oh please, I'll get some more plates." She said smiling at us all and walking back to the kitchen. Dean finally blinked.

"Who was that?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

"Karen my wife." Bobby said plainly.

"Your new wife?" Dean asked getting angrier by the second but keeping his voice low so Karen couldn't hear it.

"My dead wife." Bobby said softly.

"Karl?" Sam asked about to take a step closer when Dean put his arm out to stop him.

"Um.. hey guys?" Karl said nervously.

"What the hell?" Dean asked glaring at all of us. I got up from the table.

"Dean, just let me explain." I said softly walking towards him.

"You damn well better explain why the hell two freaking zombies are walking around Bobby's house and why you didn't tell me." Dean snapped glaring at me.

"I-" I started to say.

"I asked her not to say anything boy. She wanted to explain it all to you." Bobby said saving my arse. Dean shook his head and was about to say something else when Karen walked in with pie, coffee and more plates. Karl stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. He was still protective of me after he died, it was nice to know.

* * *

Somehow with Karen being in the room it forced Dean to back down a little. We all sat around the table, Dean sat opposite me and Karl; and Karen gave me, Sam, Dean and Bobby pie and coffee, Karl didn't want any. After Dean sixth or seventh piece of pie he calmed down.

"This is incredible pie Mrs Singer!" Dean said with his mouth full.

"Thank you Dean." Karen said taking the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"I think I'll help with that Mrs Singer." Karl said getting up. Sam cleared his throat and gave Dean a 'what the hell' look.

"What? It is." Dean said plainly. As soon as Karen and Karl were out of sight Dean and Sam pushed their plates away and looked at both of us.

"Are you guys crazy what the hell?" Dean said looking at us.

"Dean I can explain." Bobby said softly.

"Explain what? Lying to us? Or the girl zombie making cup cakes in your kitchen?" Dean snapped.

"First of all that's my wife so watch it!" Bobby snapped back at Dean.

"Bobby what ever that thing is in there, it is not your wife. Nor is it your best friend." Sam said glancing from Bobby to me.

"How do you know that?" Bobby asked.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"You think I'm an idiot boy? My dead wife shows up on my door step I'm not going to test her every way I've ever learned?" Bobby asked looking annoyed. I had to admit I was siding with Bobby on this one, I hated the fact the guys were being so narrow minded especially Sam.

"Then what are they? Zombie?" Dean asked.

"Hell if we can tell." Bobby said glancing at me. "They've got not scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water."

"We even looked up a few tests just to make sure, nothing." I said softly. Dean wouldn't even look at me.

"They crawled out of their coffins." Dean said plainly.

"No she didn't." Bobby said shaking his head softly.

"Neither did Karl." I added.

"They were both cremated. Somehow, some way she back, they're back." Bobby said softly.

"That's impossible." Sam sighed.

"Tell me about it." Bobby said plainly.

"You buried her ashes?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bobby replied.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"In the cemetery, it's where they all rose from." Bobby answered.

"How many?" Dean asked.

"15, 20 we made a list." Bobby said pulling the list from his pocket and passing it to Sam. "There's Karen, Karl, Clay, Sheriff Mills her little boy came back," The brothers looked at each other realising something.

"And there was no signs, no omens?" Sam asked looking from me to Bobby.

"Well there were the lightening storms." Bobby admitted and Dean threw his hands in the air.

"That's what we said!" Dean huffed. "What else?" He asked Bobby, he still wouldn't look at me. Bobby grabbed a book.

"And through the fires stood before me a pale horse, and he that sat atop him carried a scythe, and I saw since he had risen they too shall rise, and from him and through him." Bobby read from the book and put it away. Neither Winchester looked happy, we all knew it was Death.

"So what death is behind this?" Dean asked glaring at Bobby.

"Death, death? Grime reaper death?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bobby said coming back to the table. Dean ran a hand over his face, rubbing his head.

"Awesome, horsemen, it must be Thursday." Dean said sarcastically.

"Bobby," Sam said getting up. "Why would death raise 15 people in pouton town like Sioux Falls?" Sam asked grabbing the book and taking a look.

"I don't know." Bobby replied.

"We've been searching for days, we can't figure it out." I sighed softly.

"You know if Death is behind this, then you know whatever these things are, it's not good." Dean said looking at Bobby. "You know what we have to do here." He added glancing from Sam to me back to Bobby.

"She doesn't remember anything you know." Bobby stated.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Being possessed, me killing her. Her coming back." Bobby said softly.

"Bobby," Dean started to say.

"No don't Bobby me. Just... listen ok?" Bobby said softly. We could hear Karen humming to herself. "She hums when she cooks. Yeah she always used to hum when she cooked. Tone deaf as all hell. And I never thought I would hear it again." Bobby was nearly in tears. The guys glanced at each other. "Look just read Revelation, the dead rise during the apocalypse. There's nothing in there to say that its a bad thing. Hell maybe its the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess." Bobby ranted. Dean lent closer to Bobby and spoke.

"And what would you do if you were us?" He asked softly. Dean watched as Bobby glanced to all of us, pleading with his eyes for one of us to understand. I understood and bowed my head, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I know what I would do. And I know what you think you gotta do, but I'm begging you. Please, please," Bobby said tears in his eyes as he looked at the boys. "Leave her be."

* * *

The boys left not long after that. Dean refusing to even look at me, Sam shooting me confused and sympathetic puppy dog eyes. After they left I went out into the junk yard and sat on the pile of scrap that was my old Camero. I cried. It hurt me to feel so alone in the world. The way Dean looked at me, the anger he had in his eyes, it cut me up inside. I was so mad at him for not understanding, not caring. We all knew this wasn't right, but they just couldn't see it from our point of view. I was sat out there a while when Karl came out looking for me.

"Meg, oh Meg come on don't cry over all this." Karl said pulling me into a hug, he even smelt the way I remembered. I buried my head into him and cried some more as he stroked my hair.

"I just need him to understand. He has Sam, Bobby and me, but... all I have..." I wept some more.

"Hey come on, it's ok. Really." Karl said pulling out the hug and giving me a soft smile. "Tell you what, if I start turning I nibble on him first!" He joked.

"Karl!" I said slapping his arm.

"Just a nibble, nothing else I promise." Karl joked. I started to laugh and shake my head.

"You know are a complete arse sometime Karl." I said laughing a little.

"But I made you feel better." He said smugly cuddling me again. I nodded slowly. "Why don't we go back inside, see if Mrs Singer's made any more pies you can eat." Karl said.

"Dude, she can bake for England. If I eat any more I'll explode." I joked jumping off my wreck of a car.

"But you're eating for two now, you need to keep your strength up." Karl said taking my hand in his as he helped me down.

"Watch it mate, dead or not I can still put you on the ground." I half joked as we started to walk towards the house. Karl wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"I gotta admit love, I only let you win all those times." He whispered in my ear before laughing louder.

"Oh yeah?" I asked as he moved away.

"Yeah." Karl said laughing. Suddenly I leg swept him and he landed flat on his back. I brought my foot round and rested it on the top of his chest before he knew what was happening.

"Still think your the best?" I asked smiling down at him.

"Oh I know I am love." Karl said taking my ankle and pulling me to the ground with a thud. We rolled around play fighting a few minutes when someone cleared their throat. We both looked up to see Karen stood there.

"Now just what are you two up to?" She asked resting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing." We said in unison. Karen laughed and shook her head.

"Get up off that cold floor, you'll make yourselves ill." She said shaking her head at us. We untangled ourselves and got up brushing the dirt off.

"Sorry about that Mrs S." Karl said giving her a sweet grin.

"I'm sure you are." She joked. "Now come on, get back inside where it's warm." She said waving us towards the door.

* * *

We went back inside and sat in Bobby's living room reading up on the horseman Death. As you could probably expect it wasn't a cheery topic to look up. We sat there for a few hours researching, every ten minutes or so I'd check my phone in case Sam or Dean called or text. I wanted to talk to them both, explain everything, try and make them see. But of course they didn't get in contact.

"You could just call them." Karl said softly. Bobby had fallen asleep in the corner of the room. I sighed and got up walked out into the corridor.

"I could but Dean wont pick up." I sighed resting against the wall.

"So call Sam. He seems reasonable." Karl said resting on the wall opposite me.

"Dude we need to figure out why you are here, that's more important right now." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"You're not talking to your husband, it's a big deal. Go call him Meg. Try to explain, we both know that when you have something on your mind, you never get anything else sorted until you clear your mind." Karl sighed pushing himself off the wall and pulling me into a hug. I rested my face on his chest but couldn't hear a heart beat, I pulled away, I didn't like it. I knew what it meant. I used my best poker face and nodded softly.

"Yeah yeah you are right Karl, I'll go talk to Dean. You go back and research see if we've missed anything." I sighed softly.

"You don't have to go to talk to me." Dean's voice came out of no where. Karl stood to the side and Dean was stood there. Karen stood at his side.

"Karl, come on, help me with the pies please." Karen asked giving me a small smile.

"Sure Mrs S." Karl said walking past Dean. Dean watched him very carefully until they were both out of sight. We walked outside in silence, the cold air wrapping around me, I pulled my arms around me to keep me warm.

"Dean, I.. I'm not sure how to explain it all." I said softly.

"Why don't you start with how long have you been lying to me?" Dean asked bitterly. I took a deep breath so I didn't lose my temper and spoke softly.

"Two days. Karl called me back when I said I was going to A and E." I said looking at the ground.

"Why didn't you just tell me about it?" Dean snapped. I kept looking at the ground.

"You would just killed Karl." I replied.

"Damn straight I would!" My head shot up and met Dean's gaze. "That in there, both of them are zombies Megan! They are zombies! Do you even understand how much danger you were in hanging out with it?" Dean snapped.

"You don't understand!" I shouted back losing my cool. "Karl, Karen, the others, they are all returning to people who love them! Miss them!"

"I get that Megan, I do, but in the end, when all is said and done. We both know what's going to happen! They are going to turn and it is going to be a bloody bath! It's better to take them out now than to wait for it to happen!" Dean shouted.

"Better for who Dean? You!" I shouted pushing him slightly.

"Megan!" He shouted grabbing my wrists. I pulled my arms free.

"You don't understand Dean! If this was you, and Karl was Jo, what would you do?" I asked shouting at him. Dean didn't answer, he just looked at me. "What would you do Dean?"

"I..." Dean dropped his head.

"Exactly! Dean, Karl is my best friend, he is the only tie I have to my old life, to my family! You can't take that away from me just because what might happen one day Dean! You can't and I'm telling you right now, you are not going to do it!" I said shaking my head.

"Megan, it's going to get bad, can't you see! They will get hungry and not just for food, but for Long Pig! You remember what happened the last time some creature wanted Long Pig?" Dean shouted at me.

"Arh!" I screamed so frustrated with Dean. "Why can't you see?" I asked pushing him again. "Karl is here, I have some type of family left, you have no idea what it's like to be alone in this world!" I shouted.

"Don't I? I'm sorry but have you seen my family? My brother drinks demon blood, he isn't the nerdy little brother I protected my whole life, my parents are dead at the hands on demons. And my wife? My wife is this wolf- human hybrid who would rather take a corpse's side then her own husbands! So you think your the only one alone in this world? Think again!" Dean snapped and turned to walk away from me.

"Why can't you just let this one go, just this once?" I shouted, Dean stopped walking and turned back to face.

"Because I love you. I can't lose you like I've lost so many other people damn it!" Dean shouted and we stood there just looking at each other, not speaking. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. We stood there looking at each other when Sam appeared looking worried.

* * *

We all went into the house, Sam and Dean both nearly shouting their heads off at me and Bobby.

"Keep your damn voices down they're upstairs." Bobby said as he led us all into the den.

"Well I'm sorry, we're a little tense right now." Dean said sarcastically. "Who's old lady Jones?" Dean asked as they stood opposite me and Bobby.

"First person to rise." I said softly.

"First one to go bad." Sam said plainly and I glanced at Bobby.

"Na, she was always a nutty broad." Bobby said dismissing them.

"Nutty how? Nutty in the way she ate her husbands stomach? Is that the level of nutty she was in life?" Dean asked sounding pissed.

"No." Bobby said softly.

"Look, guys, I feel for you, but you both got to realise you're not exactly seeing this one straight." Dean said glancing at us both. Bobby started to move out the room.

"Bobby like it or not, these things are turning." Sam said as we all fallowed him. "We have to stop them, all of them." Bobby turned and face the guys, pulling out a gun.

"Bobby?" I asked worried what he was planning on doing.

"Time to go boys." Bobby said looking at the guys.

"What?" Dean said completely shocked.

"You herd me. Off my property." Bobby said firmly.

"Or what? You'll shoot us?" Sam asked just as shocked.

"If Karen turns I will handle it my way. Just as if Karl turns, Megan will handle it." Bobby said glaring at the boys.

"This is dangerous." Dean said glancing at me. I nodded slowly, I felt Karl loose his heartbeat, I knew he was beginning to turn. Bobby cocked his gun.

"I'm not telling you twice." Bobby said firmly. The guys walked out of the room and I turned to Bobby.

"I... I'll be back." I said and he nodded. I raced after them and caught up to them as they reached the car. "Guys wait up."

"Are you staying with him and the zombies?" Dean asked still sounding pissed. I sighed and looked at Sam.

"Megan, they're turning, sooner or later Karen and Karl will too." He said softly. I nodded knowing it was true.

"Guys, please.. I know ok. I know." I said softly looking away so I didn't cry again.  
"What's happened?" Dean asked sounding almost worried.

"Karl's heartbeat, it's gone." I said still not looking at either of them.

"Then you can't stay, neither of you can stay in there!" Dean said snapping at me.

"Dean." Sam said softly. A small silence fell on us. "Megan," Sam said and I looked up at him. "Will you be able to finish this?"

"Yes." I said softly.

"Ok, well stay with Bobby, keep him safe. You're the best protection with got at the moment." Sam said and rubbed my arm softly before climbing into the Impala. Dean stood there staring at me, I couldn't tell if he was still mad at me or not.

"It has to be me Dean." I said barely above a whisper. Dean nodded and pulled me closer kissing me on the top of my head.

"I know. I know, just be careful. Don't take any chances." He said pulling away. I nodded and backed up so that he could get in the car. I took a deep breath and made my way back into the house.

* * *

"Karl? Karl where are you man?" I shouted making my way up the stairs. I had searched everywhere else for him but I couldn't find him. It was worrying me just a lot. "Hey dumb arse will answer me already? Where are you?" I asked as I made my way down the corridor. I herd a thud come from a room at the end of the corridor and rushed to check it out. I opened the door and Karl was in the far corner of the room coughing. "Karl, is, is everything ok?" I asked staying by the door.

"Yeah.. yeah I think so." Karl said after he stopped coughing. He sat on a chair and held his stomach. "I just... I don't feel right." He muttered. I moved closer to him and brushed some of his hair out of his face. His skin was so warm, he was burning up.

"Oh shit." I said softly and Karl looked up at me.

"It's... happening, isn't it?" Karl asked still holding his stomach. I couldn't speak. I just looked at him. "I'm hungry, really hungry. I know I'm burning up. Everything feels off Meg, I can feel myself changing..." He shook his head and looked me dead in the eyes. "Leave me your gun and get out of here. Get Bobby out of here."

"What? No Karl. I'm not leaving you like this." I said shaking my head.

"Karreda please, give me your gun and go. I can... um.. I can take care of Mrs Singer, and myself. Just leave, get Bobby and get out here. Get somewhere safe." Karl said then cried out in pain before holding his stomach again. I instinctively moved closer to try and help him. I couldn't see my best friend die again, I wasn't going to let him kill himself. Before I knew what was happening Karl had wrapped his arms around my waist and was driving me back onto the bed. I wasn't sure what the hell was happening. I thought he had turned. My hand went for my gun and it was then I realised Karl had his fingers laced around it too.

"Karl stop!" I shouted fighting with him for my gun.

"No Meg, I can't let you shoot me. I can't let you see me die again. Give me the gun!" Karl shouted wrestling with me for the gun. He pinned my right arm to the bed with his knee and fought to pull the gun out of my left hand.

"Karl stop!" I shouted as I pulled my left leg up and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying off me. In that moment I herd a gun shot go off and my heart froze. _God no, please no._ I thought until I saw Karl look at me with the same expression. Downstairs I herd a muffled shout.

"Bobby!" Both me and Karl said at the same time. We started to rush out the room when Karl pushed me forwards, slamming the door shut behind him. I turned and smashed the door with my fists.

"Don't do this Karl!" I screamed pounding on the door. Tears started to roll down my face as I tired to push the door open, I could tell Karl was resting against it on the other side.

"Meg, just go please! I don't want you to hear this!" Karl shouted through the door.

"No!" I screamed hitting and kicking the door. Out of nowhere a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from the door. "No!" I screamed wrestling with the arms as I was dragged down the corridor.

"Megan, please, calm down." Dean whispered in my ear. I shook my head and continued to fight again.

"I can't let him die again, not alone, not again." I said streams of tears rolling down my cheeks.

"He wants to die alone." Dean said softly, pulling me closer to him still.

"No... please god no..." I said sobbing. A gun shot rang out, loud and clear. My heart stopped. Dean pulled me closer and I sobbed into his chest. "This isn't fair Dean, this isn't fair."

"I know, I know." He replied holding me closer and stroking my hair.

* * *

We got back downstairs and Bobby was still sat looking at the body of his wife. He shot her. He looked in just as much raw pain as I was. We nodded to each other, an understanding of what just happened and how we both felt. Dean got us to keep moving and I helped pack up Bobby's truck with supplies. We had to go find Sam and help him anyway we could. I didn't like it, but when in times of crisis, you just gotta keep moving.

"You know Bobby if you want to sit this one out." Dean said softly loading up the truck. Bobby just shook his head.

"Lets just get going." He huffed. Dean continued to load up the truck when we started to hear noises in the junk yard, dogs started to bark. It wasn't a good sign. "Cover Bobby." Dean said walking out into the junk yard with a shot gun. I nodded and clocked my gun. Soon we started to hear noises, like things climbing on the scrap metal and the such.

"Dean?" Bobby shouted.

"Dean!" Both me and Bobby shouted aiming at something moving just out of view. Bobby shot at the blur while I waited for a better shot. Everything went deadly quiet.

"Dean?" Bobby shouted as we herd someone running towards us. Bobby shot a zombie straight in the head. More started to appear and both me and Bobby where shooting left right and centre.

"Dean?" I shouted giving a zombie a head shot. Most of the time we were scaring them away rather than actually killing them. It was enough. "Should I go out there?" I asked Bobby reloading the gun.

"No stay here. Deans a good hunter, he'll be ok." Bobby said shooting out into the darkness again. Everything went quiet again, the dead silence seemed to go on forever.

"Dean!" Bobby called out. More zombies started to appear, we were shooting them off. One came from behind and knocked Bobby out of his chair, at the same time another ran at me.

"Bobby!" I yelled as I shot the one running at me. I turned cocking the gun to see Dean shoot the head off the one attacking Bobby. I took a deep breath and let it out smiling at Dean, he smiled back with his usual cocky smile.

"Little help here." Bobby said and Dean put his gun down to Help Bobby back into his chair. I covered them but there were just so many damn zombies. Dean wheeled Bobby back towards the house while me and Bobby cleared and covered. We got in the house and closed the door.

"You got any more ammo I'm running low." Dean said changing live ammo in.

"Yeah we got plenty, just run past the zombies, its all in the van." Bobby said sarcastically.

"A simple no would have been fine." Dean replied. "What are they all doing here anyway?" Dean asked going to check the door for any heading our way. I checked the window. I couldn't see any.

"I think I get it." Bobby said softly.

"What?" Dean asked as the sound of smashed glass came from upstairs.

"Well that ain't good." Bobby muttered.

"No shit." I added and Bobby raised his eyebrow to me. "Sorry." I muttered as the front window smashed in and a zombie knocked me to the floor. Bobby covered me, shooting it in the head so that I could get to my feet.

"I'm out." Dean said after shooting the zombie that came through the upstairs.

"Me too." Bobby added.

"I've got one shot left." I said holding the gun tight. We moved through the house and ended up in the kitchen. I was forced to use my one bullet on a zombie that wanted to eat Bobby. We were all out of ammo and options. "Got any idea's?" I asked as me and Bobby fought off zombies with the butts of our guns.

"Here!" Dean said opening the door to the store room and pulling Bobby in. We all raced inside just in time as zombies started to beat down on the door. Dean locked the door and pulled the light on.

"Kind of a tight fit don't you think?" Bobby asked, we were jammed in the small space, not something I was enjoying. I had closed my eyes and was trying my best not to freak out.

"It's alright their idiots, they can't pick a lock." Dean shouted of the noise of them banging on the door. But as soon as he said it, everything went quiet. Then a few seconds later, the door handle started to turn.

"Don't you eve get tired of being wrong?" Bobby asked. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"I'm making this stuff us as I go, sue me." Dean said sighing at the door handle moving.

"I swear if I die in this tiny arse space, eaten alive by zombies, you bet your arse I'm going to find you in heaven and kill you all over again!" I said starting to panic slightly. Before Dean had time to say anything the door opened and we were back trying to beat back as many zombies as we could with the butts of our guns.

"Get down!" Sam's voice cried over the noise of the zombies. Dean grabbed me and pulled me to him as that he was hugging me but hiding us both from the gun fire. After the shots rang out and the zombie's fell Dean let go of me and we made our way out of the small room. "You ok?" Sam shouted.

* * *

The next day I helped Sam burn the last of the bodies. We put Karl up on the fire and lit it. I stood there and watched as the flames engulfed my best friend. I never saw him cremated last time, at least this time I had a proper good bye. _So Karl, this really is it now. You are my best friend, you always will be, I will never, ever forget you. I'm going to miss you so damn much, and even though I know you're up there watching me, I still feel so alone. Miss you Idiot..._ I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sam came and wrapped his arm around me.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked softly as we both stood and watched the fire burn.

"Yeah, I guess." I said softly my eyes glued to the dancing flames. We both stood in silence watching the fire burn.

"Well if there are any zombies left out there, we can't find them." Dean said breaking the silence. He moved round and put and arm round me.

"Hows the towns people?" Sam asked.

"They're freaked out. Some are traumatised, some are calling the papers, as far as I can tell, no ones believed them yet." The Sheriff said softly.

"And you, how you holding up?" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"Is that everyone?" Dean asked looking towards the fire.

"All but one." Sam replied. We left the fire burning and went to Bobby's. Sam thought I wanted to stay but I couldn't I'd said my goodbyes to Karl and now I had to move on. We walked up to Bobby who was sat in front of a small pyre that was burning.

"So I was thinking, maybe I should apologise for loosing my head back there." Bobby said softly.

"Bobby you don't owe us anything." Sam said softly.

"I'm still learning about all this stuff about love, but least you got to spend five days with her, right?" Dean said trying to be nice about it all. I put my hand on Bobby's shoulder and squeezed it a little. Bobby rested his hand over mine. _Five days, that's the worst type of torture, having someone you love there, then watching as they are torn from you all over again._

"Right, which makes things about a thousand times worse." Bobby said holding my hand. "She was the love of my life, how many times do I gotta kill her?" Bobby asked getting upset.

"You going to be ok Bobby?" Sam asked softly. Bobby didn't answer; Sam glanced at us both.

"You boys should know Karen told me why Death was here." Bobby said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"I know why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota." Bobby said getting mad and letting go of my hand. "He came for me."

"What do you mean you?" Dean asked as we all looked at him in shock.

"Death came for me. He brought Karen back just to send me a message." Bobby said still watching the fire.

"You? Why you?" Dean asked.

"Because," Bobby said turning to Dean. "I've been helping you, you son's of bitches. I'm one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer Sam."

"So this was like a hit on your life?" Dean asked still in shock.

"I don't know if they wanted to take my life or my spirit." Bobby said watching the fire again. "Either way they wanted me out of the way."

"But you're going to be alright. Right Bobby?" Sam asked sounding really worried. Bobby just turned to Sam with an expression that said it all.

* * *

We were packing up the Impala to set off on our next hunt. No one was really talking, we all could see how defeated Bobby was. No one knew how to reach him, change him; in all honesty I don't think I could, I was pretty close to the end of my rope. It was beginning to feel like I was chasing a star trying to save this world. Nothing was going my way, nothing. I sighed as I placed my bag into the boot, resting against the Impala I ran a hand over my face. _How am I meant to tell Dean I'm pregnant? How in the hell am I meant to do that?_

"Hey are you ok?" Sam asked walking up to me. I pushed myself off the car and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied avoiding eye contact with Sam.

"Are you sure because you look pretty rough there." Sam said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I just need some time to process it all, that's all." I sighed seeing Dean walking over to us.

"Hey Sam I need a few minutes, mind going back in the house?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Um.. sure ok." Sam said nervously looking at me then Dean before walking back into the house. I looked at Dean confused, he took my hand and led me out into the junk yard.

"Dean? What's going on? Are you ok?" I asked as we stopped far from the house. Dean let go of my hand and went into his pocket.

"We need to talk." Dean said softly, a knot grew in my stomach.

"Dean, if this is about Karl-" I started to say when Dean pulled the pregnancy test out of his pocket and showed me it.

"I found this in the motel bathroom a few days ago." Dean said softly. "Is it correct?" A lump formed in my throat. _How am I meant to tell you I'm having a baby when we know Death, Lucifer and Eve are after us and everyone we love?_ I couldn't speak I was in shock. I simply nodded.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, please review it and let me know =)


	21. Nothing Left

I know it's been awhile since my last update, and I know this one isn't very long. But I wasn't sure when I would have some free time next, so I spent the day writting this. It's not much, but I hope you guys like it. Please review it, let me know what you think =)  
*Disclaimer* I own no rights to Supernatural or it's characters/events. I only own orginal material presented within this fan fic.

* * *

I was in total shock, the connection between my mouth and brain wasn't working at all. I nodded, my eyes fixed on the test in Dean's hands. The word pregnant seem to stand out more in those few seconds. My stomach churned as the seconds went by in silence.

"So you are pregnant?" He asked snapping me out of my gaze, I slowly forced my eyes up to meet his green ones. He had his poker face on, no emotions showing, not even in his eyes. _What am I meant to say?_ I took a deep breath and let it slowly before talking.

"Dean," I said resting against some of the junk cars. "I... I am pregnant, yeah... I...um... I wasn't sure how to tell you." I said rubbing my forearm nervously. "I... I really don't know what to say." I added honestly.

"We're having a baby?" Dean asked again, his voice sounded shocked and confused, but his face remained still.

"Yes Dean." I said nodding a little. Dean just stood there blankly looking at me. My mind started to race, I wasn't sure what he was thinking, feeling, his face gave nothing away. "Say something, please..." I begged feeling the weight of the reality crushing me.

"I... don't know what to say..." Dean said softly. Slowly a smile crossed his face. "We're having a baby!" Dean said smiling. He rushed up to me and picked me up spinning me around. He laughed as he put me back down on the ground. "We're having a baby!" He said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile at him, but then I remembered what Lucifer said and I lost my smile. Dean noticed; giving me a puzzled look. "What's wrong?" He asked softly taking my hands in his.

"Dean," I said softly looking into those amazing green eyes. "I... we can't..." I was struggling to find the right way to tell Dean. I pulled my hands free and turned away from him. I took a deep breath to stop myself from breaking down in front of him.

"Megan, what's wrong?" Dean asked turning me around to face him, he looked so worried. I shook my head and took and another deep breath.

"Remember Georgia, when Lucifer dragged me away?" I asked looking at the floor.

"When we were fighting the demons?" Dean asked, I nodded. "Yeah I remember. You said he didn't hurt you? Did he?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. Not physically." I said looking out into the junk yard. "Dean, he...um he said something to me back then. He um..." I took another deep breath. "He knew I was pregnant back then, I'm not sure how. He said he was going to wait."

"Wait?" Dean asked interrupting me. I nodded still refusing to look at him, because I knew the moment I did I would break down again.

""Yeah wait. Wait until I had this baby, then he was going to make sure Eve took my body and they would take the baby for their own." I said softly. Dean leant against some of the junk cars. I herd him take a deep heavy breath. I forced myself to look at him. He was just stood there gazing out into the nothingness. He was thinking, the glint in his eyes showed me he was thinking about it. In his eyes I saw a wave of emotions flash by; anger, guilt, sadness, then acceptance. I reached out and placed my hand on his arm. Dean snapped out of his thoughts and turned to me blinking as he looked at me. He was crushed all over again. He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist as he hugged. I buried my head into his shoulder and rested there.

* * *

I don't know exactly how long we stood out there, just holding onto each other but finally we moved apart. I looked at Dean and he ran his hand over my cheek softly.

"I'm so sorry about all of this..." I whispered looking into his eyes; I was devastated.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He replied looking crushed.

"We need to decide what to do about..." I trailed off and placed a hand over my stomach. Dean fallowed suit and placed a hand over my hand.

"A kid. A mini you or me." He said looking at our hands. "Growing just in there... it's kind of amazing, you know?" He asked looking back into my eyes.

"Yeah just a bit." I replied with a warm smile.

"I've never really thought about a family, not seriously." Dean said and glanced back at my stomach. "I mean when I dream, when I dream and I'm happy... I always dream of you, us together, a normal life. Two kids and a dog with a white picket fence and mowed lawn, you know? But... I always thought it would be a dream... I, I never thought I'd meet someone like you, fall in love, real love..." Dean said and looked back into my eyes. I could see the love Dean had shining back at me through green eyes. I smiled again.

"I know Dean." I said smiling softly at him.

"But... I mean... here we are. Together, married and in love. Now you're pregnant... and I know, I know this is bad. That this kid will be in danger. I know Lucifer wants to get his hands on it; I know Eve wants to take over your body and I know everything is bad in this situation..." Dean said sighing.

"But you want to keep the baby?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You think it's a dumb idea huh?" Dean asked looking at me plainly. I sighed and let my body fall closer to Deans.

"I've thought the same, in the back of my mind. Just, what if? What if there was some way we could keep this baby, keep it safe and raise it together, as a family." I whispered. Dean ran his hand mindlessly up and down my back.

"This is a dangerous idea to have." Dean replied holding me close.

"Yet here we are, thinking it." I sighed moving back a little so that I could see his eyes. It was getting dark and colder, I shivered a little as a wind blew past us.

"Maybe we should stay at Bobby's one more day." Dean suggested moving so he was standing up. I nodded as I wrapped my arm around his waist and headed back to the house. "Do we tell Sammy and Bobby?" Dean asked as we walked towards the house. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean, we don't even know if we're going to keep the baby." I sighed as we reached the back steps.

"Maybe we should see what they think?" Dean asked as we walked the steps.

* * *

"A baby? Congratulations!" Bobby said smiling at us both. Sam was smiling like an idiot at us both, you would never have been able to tell he kind of knew already. He walked over to us and hugged me.

"Wow I'm going to be an uncle!" Sam said grinning ear to ear. Dean laughed as they hugged, before pulling me close to him.

"Guys, I know this is great news, but there's more." Dean said as we rested against the kitchen side. Sam sat at the table next to Bobby.

"Your not having twins are you?" Bobby asked jokingly. I shook my head.

"It's something more serious." I said softly and watched as something changed in Sam's eyes. He knew what we were about to say.

"Lucifer wants the baby, and wants Megan for Eve. He's planning on waiting until she's nearly full term to take over her body..." Dean said as both Sam and Bobby lost their smiles.

"What?" Bobby asked seriously.

"He knew I was pregnant before I knew." I said rubbing my arms. "We... we know its not safe or practical to keep the baby-"

"You're damn right about that!" Bobby interrupted.

"But," Dean glanced at me and I nodded. "We were thinking about it."

"What? Have you two lost what little sense you had left?" Bobby snapped. "There's a freaking Angel on your ass and the Devils play mate after you!" Bobby shouted looking at us both. "How in the hell do you two idiots think you can keep a baby safe in the middle of a damn apocalypse? The amount of times you guys get beat up and hurt, it's no place to raise a child in!" Bobby snapped.

"Bobby-" I started to say.

"No! You two are fools for thinking about it!" Bobby snapped and wheeled himself out of the room. We all just let the silence fall on us, I glanced at Sam and he was giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Sam a softly. Sam shrugged a little and let out a small sigh.

"Man I honestly don't know. I mean if you really want to keep the baby, I will protect it anyway I can," Sam looked away from Dean. "But."

"But?" Dean asked pushing himself away from the worktop.

"But man, maybe Bobby's right? Do you really want to bring a kid up in the apocalypse? I mean what if you don't make it out, or Megan? Could you raise the kid alone? What life would it have? The type we did, raised as soldiers?" Sam asked no one particular. "I don't want to be Mr Negative here, just trying to help you see it from all sides."

"I know Sam." I said walking over and resting my hand on his shoulder. "We just, we just wanted to pretend for a little while..." I sighed and walked upstairs to bed.

* * *

That night I laid in bed just looking at the ceiling thinking about what everyone had said. _Who knew an unborn child could bring so much chaos? I get it's a totally and utterly stupid idea to keep the baby, I do...but... what if Dean dies, or me for that fact? If I had the baby at least something of our life together could be carried on. But what if Lucifer and Eve got their hands on the baby, what type of life would it have then? But Dean's face, those few minutes when he thought I was having a baby and everything was ok in the world again... but then I had to go and ruin it. I just don't know what to do..._  
I let out a heavy sigh and sat up; Dean still hadn't come to bed yet, I had no doubt he was sat up talking this over with Sam. I got out of bed and stretched; I walked to the window and looked out into the yard. _I've lost so much already... my parents, my brothers, my best friend... There's been times when I've lost Dean too... I don't think I can give up this baby._ I mindlessly rested a hand over my stomach and looked down at it. _Baby, I don't think I could lose you... I'm so sorry I know how cruel and selfish this is, I know the type of life you'll grow up in. I know how much danger you will face every single day. For all that I am sorry little baby. But... but you will be one of the most loved people on this Earth. Even if me or Dean don't make it out of this alive, we will always love you. If we do make out of this, well you will never feel alone, ever; we will do just about anything to show you that you are loved. I promise to teach you how to survive in this world. How learn to control the wolf side I might pass onto you and how to handle your fathers obsession with the Impala and mullet rock.  
_I let out a small giggle thinking about Dean's duck face he pulls when he sings along with his music. _And you father? He will teach you every possible way to protect yourself from evil, he'll teach you to fight,fix cars and probably how to hussle pool. But you'll have more family than I have, you'll have Uncle Sam. You will run to him to help with your homework, or when you think we're being too tough on you. He'll teach you so much, lots of cool science stuff and he'll teach you how to care for others. Then Bobby, he'll teach you the skill of sarcasm, and how to cope with this crazy world. No baby, no matter what happens, you will never be alone..._

* * *

The next morning I got showered and changed into some fresh clothes, as I walked into the kitchen I noticed Bobby sat hugging a cup of coffee, he looked exhausted. I glanced around and there was no sign of the brothers.

"Morning Bobby." I said pouring myself a cup of coffee and going to sit down next to him.

"Morning," Bobby said clearing his throat and looking at me. "How are you today?" He asked softly.

"Tired. I couldn't sleep all night." I sighed softly bringing the cup up to my lips and taking a sip. We fell silent for a few minutes until Bobby shifted in his chair.

"Look Megan, I know what I said last night. I don't want to upset you with it, I just think you need to be practical about all this." Bobby said avoiding eye contact with me. "A baby, well it makes a huge difference in your life." Bobby said zoning out a little.

"I know Bobby. I know the risk we are talking about and I know the life the baby would have." I said softly before taking another sip of coffee. "I know we're being stupid thinking about keeping the kid, but..."

"But it's a baby and it would make your life complete." Bobby said still zoned out.

"Yeah." I said looking at Bobby, something within him, something looked different. "Is there something you want to tell me Bobby?" I asked softly bringing Bobby back to the room. He ran his hand over his face and then through his hair.

"Back, when I was younger, when just before Karen died... we were talking about having a family. We were trying for a family. Karen was meant to be going to the doctors the day she died to see if she was pregnant." Bobby said softly looking down at his cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I didn't know." I said putting my hand over his, Bobby looked up at me and nodded.

"It's ok. It's a long time ago now. Just all this baby talks brought it back up for me." Bobby said clearing his throat and taking a deep breath. We sat chatting a little bit more until Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen, it looked like they had been asleep on the floor again.

"Morning." Dean said pouring himself and Sam a cup of coffee. He looked pleased with himself which made me worry a little.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked as he passed a cup to Sam and they sat at the table with us.

"We have a plan." Dean said smiling before taking a sip of coffee. I looked from him to Sam.

"A plan?" I asked plainly.

"Yeah, we think we might have figure a way for you to keep the baby and stay safe from Lucifer." Sam added before taking a sip of his drink.

"And that plan is?" I asked plainly.

"Well we get Cass to mark you with the anokian symbols. It will keep you hidden from Lucifer and all other angels in creation." Dean said smiling at me.

"Ok, but how does that keep the baby safe after its born?" I asked plainly slightly confused.

"We will keep the baby safe. We're good at protecting people." Dean said plainly. I nodded slowly and looked at Bobby.

"You ejiet's been up all night planning this?" Bobby asked looking at the dynamic duo. They both nodded. "And will Cass agree to hide Megan and the baby?"

"I mean we need to get hold of him, but yeah I can't see why not." Sam added. I nodded and stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked looking at me confused.

"I need some air." I said softly and grabbed my jacket.

* * *

I walked out into the junk yard and made my way over to the pile of scrap that was my old Camero. I ran a hand along the scraped paintwork and twisted metal. There was nothing left that could be saved from the car. As I stood there my fingers running over the broken shell of my car, my mind wondered back...

_"You want me to remove the mark?" Lucifer said wrapping his arms over his chest. He was smug, but being stubborn had shocked him. I was not going to let him push me around any more._

_"Yes." I said firmly._

_"Ok," He said plainly. "Say yes to Eve." He said simply._

_"Go to hell." I spat out shaking my head._

_"Um no, that's the whole idea behind the apocalypse. Getting, out." Lucifer said waving his hands._

_"You remove this mark from me right now!" I yelled. Lucifer looked at me for a few minutes, I held the eye lock. Finally he held his hands up._

_"Fine, fine, if you're so determined." He started to walk towards us._

_"Go." I whispered to Sam before I walked to meet him half way._

_"Are you sure you wouldn't just say yes? It would be a lot easier." Lucifer said as he reached me._

_"Remove the damn mark!" I growled balling my hands into fists. Lucifer sighed and raised his hand hovering it over my head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I reached round the back of my jeans and wrapped my hand around the blade handle when Lucifer suddenly opened his eyes._

_"You're pregnant." He said looking shocked._

_"What?" I said just as shocked. I didn't know what to do. I wanted Sam to go, but with what Lucifer said. I was in shock._

_"You're pregnant with Dean's baby." Lucifer said looking bemused. I shook my head and took a step back but felt myself walk into Sam._

_"Shut up." I said shaking my head._

_"Wow... Damn you move fast." Lucifer said with a small laugh..._

_Lucifer slammed me in to the brick wall and pinned me there. He looked pissed, really really pissed. "Bite me!" I yelled as I tried to push away from him but he held my arms down._

_"I'm going to do one better than that..." Lucifer said moving one of his hands and placing it over my stomach. "I'm going to wait. Wait until your child is born. Then Eve will take you, and your child will be our first."_

_"I'm not even pregnant, so you'll be waiting a pretty long time dumb nuts." I said in a cocky tone._

_"We'll see..." He said and kissed me on the lips. I turned my head away to get out of the kiss and he disappeared. _

"Oh god what am I meant to do?" I asked looking up at the sky. There was no answer, there never is. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I need to figure this out... soon."

"Figure what out?" Dean asked appearing from behind a pile of cars. I turned to him and gave him a small smile tapping my stomach.

"Bump and what to do about it." I said softly.

"I called Cass, he said he would get here as soon as he could but he was checking something out first." Dean said pulling me into a hug.

"Damn it Dean, I just wish our lives were easier." I sighed hugging him back.

"I know." Dean said pulling out of the hug. "But Megan, if there is a way to keep bump safe, would you want to try it?" Dean asked looking into my green eyes. I didn't even have to think.

"Of course I would." I said slowly. "But I just... I don't think I could live losing any one else." I said looking down.

"You know I would do anything to protect you and the bump." Dean said taking my chin and making me look up at him.

"I know, and that's what scares me." I said softly. "What if Michael finds out? What if he tries to force you into saying yes using me as a bargaining chip? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened Dean." I said moving away from him.

"I wouldn't let it happen Megan." Dean said watching me.

"You don't know what's going to happen, not really." I said. "Maybe it would just be easier if I got rid of the baby? If we make it out this damn apocalypse then maybe. Maybe we could make a family. When we know we're safe." I said shaking my head.

"But what if we don't make it out? What if one of us dies?" Dean asked looking me dead in the eyes. "This bump, our baby would be with us."

"Dean we can't have a baby just because we might die. It's not fair on the child." I said shaking my head more.

"I don't want to lose you Megan. I don't want to live a life without having a family with you. I really think we should keep the baby." Dean said and ran a hand through his hair. "It's selfish, I know."

"I've been thinking the same. But remember Jessie? Remember his mother who was possessed while she was pregnant? Dean I know how much you want this because I want it just as much. But... but what if Eve gets hold of me? What if I end up being trapped inside my own body watching our son being born to the Devil and his lover? I know I couldn't face that." I said wrapping my arms around me.

"We can fight this, I know we can." Dean said walking over to me and rubbing my shoulders.

"This is the hardest decision of our lives." I whispered.

* * *

Later we were sat around Bobby's living room looking up a possible hunt to go on. Until I could make my mind up I wanted to keep hunting. It had taken some time to persuade Dean I would be ok, but I managed it. We were sat looking in newspapers and laptops when Cass appeared in the room.

"Dean you called me." Castiel said looking at Dean. I got up off the floor and smiled at Castiel.

"Yeah we need to talk to you about-" Dean started to say.  
"You are pregnant." Castiel said plainly looking at me.

"That." Dean finished saying. Castiel looked at us all confused.

"A child is a blessing from the Lord." Cass said looking at us.

"Well he's blessed us at the worst time." I sighed sitting at the table.

"We need some help Cass." Dean started to explain sitting at the table next to me. "The devil knows she is pregnant, he wants the baby."

"We were wondering if there was any way you could give Megan the same anoikian symbols you gave us?" Sam asked softly. Cass looked at me hard, either he was thinking or trying to bore a hole into my head I wasn't sure which.

"I do not believe using anoikian magic will be enough to hid you and your child." Cass said simply.

"Ok, well do you have any other ideas because we want to keep her and the baby safe." Dean said getting agitated by Cass. Cass looked at Dean.

"I am not sure. I would need to consult with Raziel." Cass said simply.

"Great." Sam said with a small smile.

"It is not that simple Sam. I have not been able to reach Raziel in some time now. I worry that he may have been captured by Zachariah and is in the facility." Castiel explained.

"The facility? He's an Arch Angel, can you put Arch Angel's in there?" I asked knowing too well the facility was heaven's prison.

"I do believe Zachariah will do anything necessary to keep the apocalypse happening." Castiel replied.

"Is there any way of finding out?" Dean asked rubbing his forehead. This was an already stressful situation. With Payton MIA it was just making things ten times as worse.

"I could try, but I would not be able to be reached for some time." Castiel explained. I let out a heavy sigh and stood from the chair. The idea that had popped into my head wasn't a good one, it wasn't one I was liking, but at this time it was the only one I could think of.

"Castiel, mark me. Hide me from all angels. Do the best you can now." I said taking a deep breath and holding it in.

"This may not be enough to hide you and your child." Castiel said walking towards me.

"I know Cass, but it's the best we can do right now." I said and screwed my eyes up as he got closer. I felt the air move as his arm reached out to my chest. Seconds later I felt a horrible scoring pain in my chest. I gasped for air and opened my eyes. Dean shot up out of his chair and rushed over to me. Castiel moved his arm away and I took a deep breath as Dean held me.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Damn!" I said shaking my head. "You guys weren't kidding when it killed." I said holding my chest. Sam and Dean let out a small laugh.

"I am sorry for the pain. But you are now hidden from all lower angels. I am unsure about higher class angels such as Michael and Lucifer." Castiel said looking at me; Cass then place a hand softly on my stomach and closed his eyes.

"Cass, what are you doing?" I asked confused as I caught my breath. Castiel opened his eyes and took a step back.

"I now know what your child's soul feels like. I will always be able to find it, and while you are pregnant, you." Castiel said softly.

"So you kind of low jacked our baby?" Dean asked confused.

"I do not know what this low jacked means, but I am capable to find your child where ever it is in the world. I will always look over it for you." Castiel said and I rushed over to him and hugged him. Castiel was stiff in the hug for a few seconds and then careful placed his arms around me.

"Thank you Castiel." I said hugging him. I pulled out of the hug and Castiel looked vaguely uncomfortable. Dean sniggered a little as I walked back over to him shrugging my shoulders.

"I must warn you again though, I do not know if this will high you from high level angels." Castiel said.

"It's a start." Sam said smiling.

"What about Payton? I mean what if he is in the facility? Will you be able to get him out?" I asked worried about my friend.

"I will try, but the battle will be difficult, it will take time and even without many guards, if Raziel has started to believe in the revelations he is given there, there is no telling if he will be the same again." Castiel said softly. I nodded as Dean wrapped his arm around me.

"Well be careful up there, don't get caught." Dean said softly looking at his friend. Cass nodded and disappeared.

* * *

That night I actually managed to fall to sleep, I think it was more because Dean was holding me close to him and I could hear his heart beating rather than any real relief from the baby issue. It looked like we had decided to try and keep the baby. I was half excited half scared to death about it all. I loved the idea of having a family with Dean, it was all I could ever ask for, but at the same time, in the back of my mind Lucifer's words wouldn't budge.

_I was sat on a swing, rocking gently back and forth in a kids playground. The place was empty but I felt at easy just sat there rocking back and forth. I herd footsteps to my left and turned to see Payton walking towards me. He looked a lot better than the last time I saw him,he looked fully healed now. He pushed some of his unruly blonde hair out of his face and came and sat on the swing next to me, dragging his feet along the floor as he swung._

"_I guess I can thank you for this nights sleep then?" I asked still rocking back and forth._

"_You know I like to help out." Payton joked._

"_Where have you been? I've been trying to get hold of you for ages now. I started to think the worst, and then Cass said you might be locked up,up there." I said pointing to the clear blue sky. Payton let out a rich laugh and shook his head._

"_Oh come on Megan, surely you know me better than that now?" He asked still laughing. "I mean if I can hide from Michael and Lucifer, I sure as heck can hide from some pimple arsed Zachariah!" Payton laughed._

"_So where have you been? I've really needed your help you know." I asked slightly annoyed that Payton may have been just simply ignoring my calls for help._

"_Well hiding from some of the most powerful creatures in creation isn't easy you know." Payton said looking at me. He opened his mouth to speak but just looked at me._

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_You're-" He started to say._

"_Pregnant? Yeah we know. Get with the programme mate." I said shaking my head._

"_Is that what you wanted to talk about? I mean Castiel said something big had happened but he couldn't say what." Payton said running a hand over his face. He looked worried, really worried._

"_Yes actually that was one of the things I wanted to have a little chat about!" I huffed folding my arms over my chest, Payton still looked worried and that got me feeling uneasy. "Dude why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Megan, you're pregnant with Deans baby." Payton said softly._

"_No shit." I said sarcastically._

"_You know that the Winchester bloodline runs in parallel with my brothers." Payton started to explain. I just nodded. "Megan, listen to me here. You are having Deans baby. You are continuing the Michael bloodline, you are creating another vessel Michael can take."_

"_What? No! No way!" I said shaking my head. "He can't have my baby."_

"_I know. Trust me I know." Payton said getting up from the swing._

"_Pay, Lucifer knows I'm pregnant." I said looking up at him._

"_Shit." Payton cursed. "Meg, this is bad. I'm sorry but this is really bad." He said shaking his head and pacing around._

"_I know Pay. We know it's dangerous." I said softly. Payton stopped pacing and turned to me._

"_This is really bad though. If Lucifer can get his hands on your baby, he will be able to use it as a vessel. He will be able to go to heaven and kill Michael. Take over the heavens. And if Michael gets his hands on the child. He could kill Lucifer and who knows what he would do next. I mean your child has so much power within it. It has the bloodline legacy from Dean, and then your own werewolf legacy. I can sense the werewolf blood pumping around its body even now." Payton said looking me dead in the eyes. I got up from the swing and held my stomach._

"_This baby could so much damage, it's life could be so difficult with my blood within it." I said holding my stomach. "But I'm not giving it up."_

"_Megan, please listen to me." Payton begged grabbing my hands. "This child, it would be too powerful to have right now. If it fell into the wrong hands-"_

"_It wont! We will protect it! Me and Dean and everyone else!" I snapped pulling my arms free._

"_Megan! Listen to me! There will be no protecting it! Once it's born, even I don't know a magic powerful enough to hide it from the Arch Angels! This baby is so powerful!" Payton tried to explain. I shook my head and started to walk away from him._

"_Payton I can't lose another anyone else! I can't lose this baby!" I said shaking my head and turning to face him._

"_Megan, you don't have a choice!" Payton shouted walking up to me. "Why can't you see, this baby is in so much danger, even now! I can see Castiel cover you in anoikian magic but it wont be enough to save your baby. Lucifer will get his hands on it, unless you stop the pregnancy now!"_

"_No!" I shouted pushing him away from me as tears started to fill in my eyes._

"_Megan! Listen to me! Your being selfish and cruel if keep this child!" Payton shouted at me. I shook my head and began to cry._

"_It's not fair!" I said falling to my knees. "This isn't fair!" I said as I broke down and cried. Payton rushed over and wrapped his arms around me._

"_I know its not fair Megan." He whispered holding me close. "I am so sorry for that. But this whole apocalypse, you destiny, none of this has been fair to you." I wept in his arms for what felt like days. _

_

* * *

_

I finally calmed down and looked up at Payton, he was still there holding me close to him, brushing my hair with his hand softly.

"_Hey, how are you holding up?" Payton asked softly looking into my eyes._

"_How do we do this?" I asked, my voice horse and broken from the crying. Payton nodded and stood me up._

"_I am sorry about this Megan." Payton said holding his hand on my stomach._

"_Just get it over with." I said coldly watching as his fingers dug into my stomach. I felt a sharp painful sting run through my stomach I let out a scream._ I shot up in bed screaming, instantly waking Dean up.

"Megan? What's wrong?" Dean cried as I grabbed hold of my stomach.

"The baby!" I managed to say as it felt like my insides were being ripped apart.

"Oh god! Don't worry! It'll be ok!" Dean said racing round and putting some clothes on. I started to cry, I couldn't bring myself to tell Dean I had this done to me.  
He drove me to the hospital quicker than I had ever seen him drive. They got me a bed and a doctor came and checked me out. Sure enough, Payton had killed my child. I laid in the hospital bed looking up at the light, I felt so empty. I felt so hollow. I herd a knock on the door and Dean walked in, he had been crying, his eyes were a little red. I gave him a weak smile as he walked over and grabbed my hand squeezing it a little.

"This is my fault." I said barely above a whisper.

"No, no it isn't Megan." Dean said sshing me. He ran his hand over my cheek wiping away the tear that fell.

"Please," I said biting my lip so I wouldn't cry. "I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Megan, it's ok. This wasn't your fault. I just want to focus on getting you out of here. The doctor said you had to stay a few days for tests just to make sure you are ok." Dean said rubbing his thumb over my hand. He was broke all over again, only this time, it was my fault. I could see the raw pain in his beautiful green eyes and felt the guilt override me.

"I'm sorry." I said crying. Dean started to cry. He climbed onto my bed and held me as we cried into each others arms.

* * *

When I got out of the hospital Sam and Bobby didn't know what to say to me. I was ok with it, I didn't really feel like talking. Not to them, not to Dean, not to anyone. I spent my time either working on looking for hunts or up in the bedroom. Just zoning out, not looking at anything particular. I was sat on my bed looking out the window when I felt a gust of wind in the room.

"Megan." It was Payton I turned to look at him. "I... I am sorry about this."

"It's not your fault. It's Michael and Lucifer's, and I am going to make them pay for this." I said in a cold voice.

"Megan, are you ok?" He asked sitting on the bed next to me.

"I'm fine." I said in the cold voice. Payton looked into my eyes and shivered. He shook his head and stood from the bed.

"You're soul, the bright light is fading. You're losing yourself Megan, please don't let this break you." Payton begged. I turned my head to look at him coldly.

"This is me now Payton. Get used to it." I said in the stone cold voice.

* * *

Ok so review and let me know what you guys think? Cheers and I will update as soon as I can =)


	22. Moving On

First can I say Happy New Year everyone! 2011 is going to rock! Second, I am so, so, SO sorry I haven't been able to update, my job got crazy and I was so tired I just crashed in bed, I couldn't even get to read all your awesome stories! Third, this is another short one, it's to get me set up for the next chapter so really if it seems kinda rushed sorry. Fourth please review, let me know you guys are still out there and still wanna read this! Thanks, Ginkies!  
*Disclaimer*- I only own the orginal character and content, all recognisable content and characters belongs to WB/CW, which ever; not me.

* * *

I swung my fist out and connected with the jaw line of a vampire with fangs out ready to bite me. The blow felt good, the blow made me feel. Lately, since the baby and everything else the only time I really, truly felt alive was when I was in a fight. I couldn't explain it and I didn't want to bother to try. Now, now all I wanted was take away this empty feeling inside me away. As my body swung around I brought my left arm up with a gun and took aim at the head of the vampire.

"See you in hell bitch." I said in a cold voice as my finger squeezed the trigger. The head exploded and the blood splattered onto my face. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my jacket. I turned around to see two more vampires running towards me. A smile crept across my face, a slightly twisted smile. I glanced to the left and saw Sam. He was fighting with a guy who wanted to drink him dry, I glanced right and Dean appeared at my side. Dean, cold and broken. The two best words to use to describe him. Since losing the baby, we hardly ever talked, barely spent two minutes alone. I couldn't face him, not after the baby, not after it was my fault I lost the baby. If we did spend more than two minutes together we ended up arguing. It seemed the only times we could be together was if we were in the car in silence or side by side in a fight. The vampires rushed towards us, I lived for this moment now, the moment where just for a few seconds I was alive again. I knew how twisted and wrong it was, that killing was the only time I was alive, but I had to take it. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to work at all.

Sooner than I liked, sooner than I wanted the fight was over and the feeling was leaving me, all feeling was leaving me again...

* * *

Later that night we reached the motel rooms; since the baby I refused to share a room with Dean. It hurt his feelings that I knew, but I couldn't face being alone with him for that long. In a strange way I think he understood, that or Sam talked to him. My guess was good old Sammy. I walked in my own room and slung my jacket on the bed. I pulled my hair loose and shook it out. The empty feeling was taking over again and I was hollow. I stripped and went straight to the shower. I turned the heat up, the hottest water I could stand. I stood there, soaking up the heat, the warmth, trying to make me feel something, anything. I started to loose myself in the shower, in my thoughts.

_I've lost so much for this damn fight, my family, my friends, my child... you've take it all always from me and you still want more. How can I give from nothingness? How in the hell can I give anything more? What truly is there left for me now? Nothing..._ I started to cry, I hit my head onto the cold tiles over and over again. This was me now, a crying ball of emptiness and hatred for the world. I don't know how long I stayed crying in the shower, but eventually I pulled myself out and got dressed. I forced myself to try and sleep, I knew I had to but lately with the dreams I didn't want to. I took a deep heavy breath and closed my eyes, as much as I fought it, I fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

I was stood in a room, a simple room, a few chairs and a table and that was all. I sighed, this dream was becoming annoying to say the least. I walked over to the table and sat down. I started to tap my fingers on the table impatient to get this dream over with so that I could wake up and face my life.

"_I was wondering when you were going to show?" A woman's voice asked from behind me. I didn't bother to turn around, I never needed to turn around, I knew who it was. Inside a small piece of my heart sunk with that voice._

"_I tried to stay away as long as possible." I sighed as the brunette walked into sight. She was wearing a nice pale blue top and a darker blue skirt that went to the floor. She grinned as she came and sat down next to me. Her eyes focused on mine, studying my ever reaction. I was beginning to feel like a statue rather than a human being. All she ever did was study me, learn how to push my buttons and generally piss me off._

"_You know I am loving these conversations we are having Megan." She said relaxing into the chair. I sat back and folded my arms over my chest. I always tried to act composed, even if inside I was a mess, she didn't need to know._

"_You know what Eve, I'm getting pretty damn tired of these sodding visits!" I snapped. Eve sat forward so her face was closer to mine. Her lips pursed a little as the words sank into her brain._

"_I told you, if you want this to end just say the word..." She grinned before sitting back again, the smug tone of her voice seemed to echo in the silence that surrounded us. Near enough days after I lost the baby Eve had started to invite my dreams. Harassment from the subconscious. She was trying to ware me down so that I was simply say yes. And if I was honest, she was beginning to make headway. Since I wasn't talking to Dean, I hadn't bothered telling the guys. Until recently I thought I could handle it._

"_You know what Eve go screw yourself." I hissed kicking the spare chair near me. It made Eve jump, I smiled. It was good to know that I could still put her off. I might have no chance in hell at holding her off much longer, but I was damn sure going to enjoy the ride down._

"_So Megan," Eve said composing herself again. "Tell me, how's the family?" She smirked. I just stared blankly at her, a rage building inside me. "What? Cat got your tongue?"_

"_Go to hell." I said threw grit teeth. She could almost read my mind now, she knew just how to wind me up. What words would throw me over the cliff edge and straight into her arms... damn it!_

"_Oh that's right sweetheart. You have no family. No mummy or daddy, brothers gone too. Your best friend is dead, and so is your baby I see-" That was it. I kicked myself up from the chair and grabbed her by the throat. To say that I had some unexpressed rage over the loss of my baby might be an understatement. I saw the whites of her eyes, the fear in that split second and I liked it. I was living at the moment for that rush, that power of life and death._

"_Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I growled holding her throat. Eve chuckled and reached up and held my wrist. She squeezed and weakened my grip until she could throw me away. I landed on the floor with a thud. She was playing me, again. She would do this every now and again, let her guard down enough to make me think I could end this torture, then just push me over like a leaf in the wind._

"_Poor little Megan, all alone in the world. Even Dean can't stand to be around you..." Eve laughed as she walked over to me. I stood up and balled my hands into fists. "I mean that is why your all alone in bed tonight right? He can't stand to be around you. You pathetic limp sorry ass excuse of a human being"_

"_I swear Eve, you just say one more word to me and I'll-" I growled. This is what she wanted from me, the smile at my voice told me that. She wanted to push me, but as yet I still couldn't figure out why._

"_You'll what? Kill me? Ha! Now that I would truly like to see. You can't stop me, your angel friends, you little hubby, no one. No one, can stop this." Eve said laughing at me. "We will get Sam, and you will fall too. Then we will take this world and make it our own." She was standing a breath away from me, her eyes locked with my own. Her breath pushing against my skin. In that moment I felt weak, alone, scared. Scared that I would just say yes to get it all over and done with. Anything to end this torture. Then I saw it. The glint in her eye, the thought that she was winning, it struck something deep down in me and I had to hit back with anything I could._

"_You are so full of crap." I said walking away from her. "You say we're both going to give in, but as far as I can see," I said turning to face her and raised my arms up in a shrug. "Well I'm still me, and you... you're wearing thin."_

"_All great things come to those who wait..." Eve said with a laugh. I stood there, watching her, willing myself to wake from this nightmare. Move away from this and get ready to fight again._

* * *

I woke up looking up at the ceiling. I took a deep breath and ran a hand over my face. The visits from Eve were starting to take their toll I never seem to get any rest any more. I was always wake, even in the dreams I felt drained. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. I got up and looked around, the sun hadn't rose yet. I glanced at the clock and saw the time, it was nearly 6 am. _Least this is a lie in for once_. I thought sarcastically to myself, usually I was awake a little over an hour after I rested my head. I decided I'd go for breakfast. I pulled on some fresh clothes and grabbed my jacket. The cold air wrapped around me in a familiar blanket. I walked down the street to the dinner and walked in. As I walked in I noticed a pair of green eyes that were all too familiar. He waved and I had no choice but to walk over to him. This wasn't going to end well, lately it never did... I took a deep breath as I reached the booth and let it out slowly as I reached him.

"Hey." He said as I sat down. He looked as tired as I was, exhausted and at the end of his rope, if this was any other situation, I could have related with him with ease and help him get over this. If this was any other person.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" I asked as a waitress walked over to us. We struggled to have normal conversations and as I spoke I realised this wasn't going to be any different. I found it so hard to speak to him, even about normal stuff.

"Hey Hun, what can I get you?" She asked smiling at me. She was in her late twenties, pretty enough but looked simple. She didn't seem so bright.

"Coffee and some eggs please." I answered and she walked off. I turned to look at the green eyes sat opposite to me. He sighed and took a small sip of his drink.

"Can't sleep." He muttered putting his cup now. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at me before looking back at the thick black liquid.

"Me either." I said softly looking at the table. This was becoming harder by the second, my natural instinct was to run. Get away from this table, this dinner, hell this town. Clear out and re-group. But I knew this was a bad idea, Sam had proved its harder to go it alone than to go with people. Even if you couldn't stand being around them.

"I can't get a good nights sleep without you next to me." Dean said and I looked up. Guilt riddled inside me and I couldn't meet his eyes. I physically shifted in my seat, I was getting the flee feeling even stronger.

"Don't do this Dean, not today... please..." I sighed looking back down at the table. His hand came across the table and grabbed mine.

"I cant help but do this Megan." Dean said as I looked up at him again. I pulled my hand away. That was it. That touch had sent my senses into over drive and the fight or flee instinct had hit me. _Run!_

"I can't do this." I said getting up and walking out of the dinner. I couldn't face another moment of being around him, not now. I felt too guilty, too empty. This was all my fault and looking at Dean, seeing him, being around him, made everything far to real.

* * *

I started to walk faster in the cold air until I reached a small park. I needed the space, the time to collect myself again before I had to face him again. No one was around, so when I herd footsteps behind me on the gravel I knew who it was. I took a deep heavy breath and turned around to face him again. Dean stopped a few feet from me, hands in his pockets and just looked at me. The look he gave me, I knew that look. I'd seen Sam use it a hundred times or more on Dean, trying to get him to open up and talk about his feelings. I never thought I'd see Dean use it though.

"Just talk to me Megan, please." His voice was breaking slightly. I shook my head and held my breath. "Please..." Dean said as his eyes began to well up. It was tearing me up inside seeing him like this. But I knew I couldn't touch him, help him at all. I was empty, hallow and alone,_ how could I possibly help fix him, when I'm so broken?_

"Dean..." My voice was broken and weak. I started to shake my head, I needed to get away from him. "No."

"Why wont you talk to me?" Dean asked walking towards me. I took a step back so I was still out of reach. "Just talk to me!" Dean shouted. I jumped, I never expected him to shout at me. I still couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes.

"I can't." I said shaking my head. It was talking all my power to even answer him, let alone have a conversation with him.

"Why not?" Dean asked flying his hands out. I shook my head again and Dean grabbed my arms. "Just talk to me damn it!" He said shaking my softly. I pulled free of his grip and walked away. "Talk to me!" Dean yelled. "Don't you think I'm hurting too? I just want to talk to my wife!" I kept walking. "Don't walk away! If you have any heart left, don't walk away from me!" I stopped walking and turned on the spot.

"Heart left? Heart left? How the hell am I meant to have anything left now Dean? Ever since I met you, piece by piece my heart has been broken! My family died, my friends died, and now our baby has died Dean! You want to know what the common denominator in all this? You!" I shouted marching up to him and hitting his chest. "Every time I see your face! Every time I spend any time around you! All I can feel, all I know is..." I took a deep breath. My head was spinning I was so mad.

"What? All you know is what?" Dean asked shouting at me.

"Forget it!" I said and shoulder barged him as I walked off.

* * *

The rest of the day I stayed out the way of Dean and Sam. I either researched in my room or out talking to people. We knew we hadn't hit the whole nest of vampires in town but no matter where we looked we couldn't find the rest. It was getting late and I was heading to the bar for a drink when my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw Sam's number.

"Hey." I said in a flat tone as I walked down the increasingly empty streets.

"Megan where are you?" Sam asked in the background I could hear Dean moving around, grumbling at Sam about something. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Just walking to the bar, what's going on?" I asked as I noticed that the street that led to the bar had no street lights.

"We think we know where the rest of the nest are, but they are going to be pissed we killed half of them yesterday. You need to come meet us back at the motel-" Sam started to say, but my mind had flicked a switch. We knew where the vamp's were, this meant we'd have a fight. This meant I had a chance to feel alive for once. After the mini fight with Dean I needed to feel alive.

"Where's the nest, I'll meet you there." I said impatient to learn where my next fight would be.

"Megan it's not safe to go alone." Sam said softly, if I was there I had no doubt he'd be using his puppy dog eyes on me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sam, I'm a big girl here, where's the nest?" I asked impatiently.

"Seriously Megan, I don't think, with the way you've been acting..." Sam said nervously. He was starting to get on my last nerve.

"Dude give me the address or I'll start wondering town till I find them." I said slowing down as I noticed the street was dead, not just empty, but seemed dead. The bar's neon light flickered on and off.

"Megan, look I'm not happy bout this ok, you have to promise that you'll wait for us to get there before you go in and do something stupid." Sam said lecturing me.

"Sam! Seriously come on, what do you take me for?" I sighed running my other hand over my face.

"Fine the address is-" I felt the wind before the impact. But it didn't help, I was still knocked out.

* * *

I woke tired up my arms above my head, and as for my head, yeah it killed. I blinked a few times to force my eyes to focus. As the blur came into focus I saw that I was in a basement. The bare light bulb swung from the roof. I tugged on the ropes and they gave a little but not really enough to help an escape.I struggled against the ropes trying to loosen them but it didn't really help. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I was back in the room, the same three chairs stood around the table. I sighed as I walked over to the table. "Dude I could really do without this right now..." I huffed as I sat down._

"_But I love our talks Megan, and if you really wanted this over, you'd say yes." Eve said appearing from no where and coming to sit next to me._

"_Yeah and we both know that's never going to happen bitch." I snapped folding my arms over my chest. Eve let out a small laugh and shook her head. Suddenly her face changed and she really looked at me, she moved closer. She almost looked worried for a split second._

"_Where are you?" She asked confused. I pushed myself away from the table and stood up. A small smile forming on my face at her confusion._

"_What's the matter the all seeing eye failing you?" I asked sarcastically pacing around the room. I was tired of these talks, I just wanted a little rest so I could snap the ropes and get the hell out of the vampires house._

"_You're in trouble. Tied up... how strange..." She said watching me. I stopped pacing and faced her dead on looking into her eyes. "Vampires. Annoying creatures, not a touch on what they once were, but you know, I guess every creatures got weaker the longer humans have been around." Eve said smugly. "But tell me this, why are you tied up Megan? Rushing into things again? Trying to fill your empty shell with some feeling, even if it is death?" Eve asked watching me as I started to pace._

"_I seriously don't need this shit right now." I hissed balling my hands into balls. "Eve you know everything. Just wake me up so I can get the hell out of there!" I snapped looking at her._

"_Now now Megan, we're talking. And you haven't even answered my question." She tilted her head to the side and smiled at me. "You trying to get yourself killed again?" She asked sounding so sweet and innocent. I paused thinking if it was worth telling her the truth or a lie. "Just remember, you lie, I'll know." She added as if she could read my mind. I sighed and lent against the back of the chair and dropped my head letting out a heavy sigh of frustration._

"_You're a bitch." I said looking up and seeing Eve had moved to my side without so much as a peep. I took a step back and balled my hands up again. _

"_I'm you. I think like you, feel like you, so if I'm a bitch, well newsflash so are you. Now are you trying to kill yourself again?" She asked perfectly still. I looked into her eyes long and hard and finally spoke._

"_Yes." The word was barely above a whisper but Eve herd. Her eyes widened._

"_Why? Just say yes to me sweetheart and well I can make it all go away. The pain, the guilt, everything. Just say-" Eve started on a rant and I raised my hand up to stop her talking._

"_Please, I said I wanted to get killed, I didn't say I wanted to take my own life. And even if you were the last option on the planet, I'd still be saying this." I balled my hands up and faced her straight on. "Fuck you!" I swung and hit her in the face with as much force as I could make._

* * *

I woke up sharp to the sound of laughter. I blinked and saw two guys stood in front of me. One was a tall bold African American guy in a purple shirt and jeans, the second was a smaller white guy with jet back hair and a Disturbed t-shirt on and jeans. They were both laughing at me.

"Morning sunshine." The taller guy said taking a step closer to me. I just stood there staring at them. "Chatty hunter we got here, eh Mark?" The guy said glancing at the guy behind him. Mark the smaller white guy laughed and pulled my family knife out of his back pocket and started spinning it around on his finger.

"Oh yeah, maybe we should make some introductions." Mark said walking to the side of the taller guy.

"Oh yeah, how silly of me." The other guy said laughing. Suddenly his second set of teeth dropped and he walked right up into my face. "See we're vampires. The leaders of this nest actually. And you, you and your little hunter friends have killed over half of us. And well I don't like it, what about you Mark?" He asked as he grabbed my throat and started to choke me a little.

"No, Daniel, can't say I'm a big fan of our nest getting killed." Mark said brining the blade closer to my throat and pressing the point in enough to make me bleed a little. Mark moved in and licked the blood drop off my neck. I just continued to stair at Daniel in the eyes. I made no reaction.

"Oh looks like we've got a tough one here." Daniel said laughing and throwing my head back so it smashed into the wall. I cursed in my head but just continued to glare at the pair. The went quiet and looked at the blood that was slowly running down my neck down to chest. They both licked their lips.

"You thinking what I am?" Mark asked licking the small amount of blood off the blade.

"Oh yeah, million cuts?" Daniel asked glancing at his friend.

"Seems only fitting, I mean she did cut off the heads of nearly half those we lost last night..." Mark said moving closer to me. A small smile crossed my lips and it actually unnerved the vampires.

"Just what are you smiling at?" Daniel asked taking the blade from Mark and using it to rip my top so they could more flesh. I started to chuckle a little as the material ripped. Mark backhanded my face and I spit out the blood onto their feet and still laughed.

"What the hell are you some type of psycho or something bitch?" Mark asked clearly getting unnerved by my laughter. Daniel wrapped a arm round my back and pulled me closer to him, he held my knife just below my collar bone.

"What's so funny bitch?" Daniel snapped, both sets of teeth clearly on show. The knife pressed onto my skin but not enough to cut it, yet.

"I'm going to kill you both myself, that what's funny." I said giggling a little.

"Crazy-" Mark said.

"Really? And just how are you going to do that huh?" Daniel asked as he sliced my shoulder. It hurt as he twisted the blade but I didn't flinch, I just giggled a little more.

"Well with little Marky over there, I'm going to blow his brains out, nice and simple. But you, because your trying to hurt me, I'm going to cut your damn head off with my own knife." I said seriously. I could tell the psycho act was really getting to Mark, he actually backed away from me. Unfortunately Daniel wasn't so convinced.

* * *

I honestly don't know how long Daniel took carving small cuts into my upper body. All I knew for sure was that I was starting to suffer from the blood loss. I was still acting crazy enough to keep Mark away. They were collecting my blood into jars. I was starting to feel disorientated. It wasn't looking good, Daniel noticed.

"What's the matter, the big ban hunter getting tired?" Daniel asked jabbing me yet again. I had become numb to the pain a long time ago, partly thanks to how I felt inside.

"Sweet cheeks, I can go as long as you." I said with a wink. Daniel let out a small laugh and continued to cut into me when we herd noise upstairs. Mark looked worried and Daniel shook his head. "Sorry ladies, looks like the fun's over." I laughed and tugged on the rope a little. Thankfully neither of them noticed because Mark started to freak out.

"Let's just kill her and get the hell out of here Danny! I.. I can't stand losing you." Mark said I choked out a small snigger and watched as Daniel rolled his eyes. Looked like Mark was the clingy one.

"Mark we'll be ok, these ten of us up there, those hunters can't take all them." Daniel said holding Mark close to him, comforting him.

"You wish. Give it five minutes and they'll be heading down those steps." I said coldly, toying with the fear Mark had. Mark shot me a terrified look and I smiled sweetly. Suddenly the door to the basement opened and they looked in that direction. I took the advantage and used my full weight to pull on the ropes. I jumped a little then pulled my legs up using my weight to pulled them off the wall. I fell to my feet with a thud, but at the same time Sam and Dean burst threw the door and down the stairs. They were covered in blood. Mark rushed up to fight.

"Mark no!" Daniel cried as the brothers made light work of poor Mark. In the mean time Daniel had dropped my knife. I picked it up and made my way over to him. I grabbed him from behind and started to slight his neck. But a real rage had built in him. He threw me over his shoulder and bit into my shoulder.

"Damn it!" I cried as his teeth sunk into my shoulder. Suddenly someone pushed Daniel off me, I wasn't sure who because at the time I was starting to fall unconscience again.

* * *

"_Oh come on!" I huffed as I walked into the room and kicked the chairs. I herd Eve's laugh before I saw her in the room, she walked over to me and looked at my shoulder._

"_Nasty cut you got there, I'd get a rabies shot if I was you." She laughed circling me._

"_Bite me, I am not in the mood for this shit." I huffed and kicked the other chair._

"_Please don't wreck our little meeting ground." Eve said and pushed me into the only other chair._

"_Go back to hell!" I said threw grit teeth. My arm was bleeding even there, but I wasn't going to let it stop me from punching the grin off her face. She smiled down at me and touched my arm, the pain, the blood stopped in a heart beat. I actually felt human, whole again, I would even dare to say happy._

"_I told you Megan I could do so much for you. Heal you in so many ways and all you have to do is say yes..." She smiled and then moved her hand away, the pain came back twice as bad and I yelped a little._

"_No." I said clutching my arm and stood up. "No Eve, no matter how well you think you can make me feel. It's not worth the world. It's not worth all this... so no."_

"_But you've seen what I can do? How good you can feel once again." She said walking towards me. "Just say yes." She said simply looking into my eyes. I took a deep breath and had to push on the bite to stop me from saying yes. I took a step back and shook my head. I needed to get away from her now, because I didn't trust myself._

"_Let me leave." I said softly, my voice broken and shaking._

"_What? Leave, even when I offer you eternal bliss?" Eve asked confused._

"_Just... let me... go." I stuttered out. A smile crossed Eve's lips, one that made me shiver to the core._

"_Ok... but I'll be back. Soon." She said with a wink._

* * *

I woke up in the motel, my head spinning, my shoulder aching. The curtains were drawn but I knew it was day time. My best guess was that Sam had patched me up. I groaned as I tried to sit up, my head span. As my eyes focused I saw a figure sat in the chair watching over me.

"Hello?" I said holding my head.

"Wondered when you were going to wake up." Dean said in a cold tone.

"Yeah well I had the crap beat out of me, and a chunk taken out of my shoulder." I replied swinging my legs round off the bed.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so determined to go in their half cocked you would have been ok." Dean snapped, I turned my head to see him, I could see an empty bottle by the side of the chair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're so pro-life at the moment." I said sarcastically and stood up.

"Maybe so. But I am not going out their trying to get myself killed, just because I have all this pain inside me." Dean snapped standing up. I started to feel a little dizzy.

"Pardon?" I asked walking over to him.

"You herd me. What you did was stupid and reckless, and you're only doing it because your hurting!" Dean snapped.

"Stupid and reckless?" I snapped back. "Hurting? Dean I'm dying inside. I can't even look at you because all I see is our child! Hurting?" I shouted shaking my head and storming out of the motel room.

"Don't walk away from me Megan! Not any more! I am sick of you walking out instead of talking to me damn! Just talk to me damn it!" Dean shouted. I stopped walking and turned to face him. All that guilt, or that anger, all that pain built in me, my head began to swim with the emotions.

"How am I meant to talk to you when I can't be around you any more! After everything we've been threw, after all you've done to me and I've done to you, this, what we have... no... no more!" I said fighting back tears. My vision began to go blurry, I thought I saw someone stood next to Dean. I wiped my eyes.

"You want to leave me now? After all we had to fight to be together?" Dean shouted. He was shocked but fuming.

"Yes! After everything! After all the death and destruction that falls you!" I shouted and swung out and punched Dean in the face. He took a few steps back and turned back to face me holding his jaw. I took a deep breath and held my hand. "I'm leaving now..." I said and walked away. My vision blurring back and forth, the figure I thought I saw with Dean had fallowed me.

* * *

I got back to the motel and packed my bags. I grabbed a few things and shoved them into the bag when there was a knock at my door. I ignored it and grabbed a few more things, I reached out to hold a gun with my right hand and dropped it. The pain in my hand was too much, I hadn't realised how hard I had hit Dean until then. The blurry vision of a person started to disappear as I calmed a little.

"God damn it!" I cursed clutching my hand closer to me. I herd someone pick my lock and turned holding my gun in my left hand. As the door opened I held the gun firm. Sam walked in and held his hands up.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" He said closing the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here Sam?" I shouted lowering my gun.

"Dean came back this morning with bust up face, all I could get out of him was he talked to you." Sam said lowering his hands.

"So?" I asked still packing my bag.

"So? So you two can barely look at each other! You fight more than anything! I just, just don't understand what the hell has pulled you apart like this?" Sam asked walking up to me.

"You don't understand?" I asked snapping. "I can't even look at your brother without seeing all the pain and hurt he's brought me!" I said shaking my head. "And now I'm leaving!" I said grabbing my bags.

"Where are you going to go? What are you going to do? What about Eve, Lucifer the apocalypse?" Sam asked blocking the door so I couldn't pass.

"Sam move out of my way." I said looking at his eyes.

"Megan-" Sam started to say in his puppy dog voice, using the puppy dog eyes on me.

"Don't Sam! Just move and let me go." I said hitching the bag onto my shoulder more.

"Megan I can't let you leave. There's too much at stake, you wont be safe alone." Sam said looking at me.

"Right now, I can't focus, I can't do anything around you guys. I'm reckless, and in the end you guys will get hurt. I need to get away Sam, I know you'll understand, I need this." I said and pushed Sam out to the way. As I walked out into the parking lot Sam fallowed me.

"So, you're going to run away then?" Sam shout after me. I stopped and turned to face him. As I did I notice Dean standing in his doorway. His lip was bust and his jaw was red, he was just watching me with dead eyes as if he didn't know who I was any more. I ignored his stare and looked at Sam.

"Yes Sam, if that's what you want to think, sure, I am running away. I am running as far away from you guys as I can get. As far away from any Winchester I can get to keep myself sane. Because I swear if I stay one more minute around you guys..." I looked away, I couldn't believe I was about to say it, but here I was. "I stay around you guys, and whatever I have left of myself... I will lose it and I'll be no better than Eve or Lucifer." I shook my head and turned to walk away. I walked down the road and out of sight of the motel.

* * *

A few days past and I hitched up in a motel a few towns away. I was sat reaching any signs I could. I knew we were fighting the loosing fight, I knew it. But called me stupid I had to keep fighting. I had started to get a good nights sleep too. Eve had stopped pestering my dreams. In a very weird way things were starting to look up. I was sat looking at my laptop when my phone rang. I looked and it was Bobby calling.

"What's up Bobby?" I asked looking at the world news.

"_What's up Bobby? Is that all you can say to me girl? Do you enjoy giving me a heart attack? What the hell were you thinking when you ran away from them? Are you out of your mind?_" Bobby shouted down the phone. I moved the phone away until the noise died down.

"Bobby," I sighed. "Look, you start to lecture me and I will hang up." I said rubbing a hand over my face.

"_Megan, look girl you got me worried. You haven't been talking,you just don't seem yourself... Ever since you lost-_" Bobby started to say.

"Stop it now Bobby. Look, I know your worried about me, I know. I just... things...I can't be around them any more Bobby. I'm just going to drop off the face of the earth, save as many people as I can, until the end." I said softly.

"G_irl you can't do this alone. It's too dangerous. Please let me help._" Bobby pleaded.

"Bobby, I don't need any help. I don't need anyone not now. I just need to live out these last days alone. I'm sorry but its the way it is." I said in a cold tone.

"_Girl this fight isn't alone, remember you are never alone._" Bobby said sighing.

"I know Bobby. Just... I need some space." I said and hung up. I needed some time alone, I needed the space to work and get through this apocalypse and if possible live. If not, well then I was willing to go down fighting, just alone this time. Now I needed to be alone to work...

* * *

Days soon passed into weeks, Sam and Dean both tried to call, the only person I would pick up is by Bobby. I couldn't face talking to either Winchester, not now, not after all this. Now I was alone in this world. Fighting the good fight, surviving anyway I could. I started to notice something which was worrying me, when I got mad, and believe me after a bottle of whiskey I got mad, I started to see the blurry figure. I'd tried to talk to it a few times but it was as if it couldn't hear me. I was worried so I started to look it up. But as luck wasn't my style, I found nothing.

I was sat reading a book when my phone rang, I checked the ID but didn't know it. I picked up anyway.

"Hello?" I asked softly.

"Megan, where are you?" Castiel asked in his plain tone.

"Just outside Cameron North Carolina, why?" I asked and herd a flutter of wings. I turned and saw Castiel stood there. But something looked different in him, something looked as broken and crushed as me or Dean. "Cass, what's happened?" I asked worried that something had happened to Dean. Just because I couldn't bare to be around him didn't mean that I didn't still love him. Yeah love's complicated, what's new there?

"God does not care." Castiel said sitting on my bed, well more like bouncing down with a little thud.

"Pardon?" I asked moving to sit next to him on the bed.

"God does not care." Cass said looking at me, dead in the eye. "Joshua told Sam and Dean that God knows about the apocalypse and that he simply does not care..." He trailed off and looked at the floor holding his head. I wasn't sure what to say, I took a deep breath and let it out standing up again.

"Ok." I said rolling my shoulders. Castiel looked up at me disgusted.

"Oh Kay?" He asked blankly. "All you have to say is ok?"

"Well yeah Cass," I said nodding. "If the guy upstairs doesn't care, we can't force him."

"But he was our only way of stopping this. He was the only one strong enough to fight Lucifer." Castiel said standing up, I could see how crushed he was but, being crushed wasn't going to help us.

"What about Payton, or Gabriel?" I asked and Cass shook his head.

"No, neither have the genitalia to stand up to Lucifer." Castiel said plainly.

"Balls. You mean neither have the balls to stand up to him." I said shaking my head a little and smirking.

"Now is not the time to laugh. We have run out of options." Castiel said plainly.

"I hear you Cass, I know. Look, I'm going to try and get hold of Payton, see if he can think of anything. You stick with Sam and Dean make sure neither of them say yes." I said softly.

"Why are you not with them? Is it to do with the death of your child?" Castiel asked, and for the first time almost sounded human. I blinked and looked at him.

"Yeah... yeah actually..." I said looking at the floor.

"I do not understand. Dean is not the reason for the child's death, yet you are maddest at him?" Castiel asked looking confused.

"Yeah well it's complicated Cass... Just keep an eye the idiots for me please." I said and turned away from him.

"Of course." And I felt Castiel put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him.

"Cass are you ok?" I asked slightly worried because this was the most human I had ever seen him, except when Jimmy came back... but that wasn't Cass so it didn't count.

"How do you cope knowing you are alone in this battle?" Castiel asked he still had his hand on my shoulder. I took it in my hands and rubbed it a little.

"Honestly Castiel," I said taking a deep breath. "It's hard, some days you are just not sure how to keep fighting. But," I smiled at him. "But then friends call with news. Then you know you're not alone in this. You have me, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Payton and Gabriel. I know the angels will do the right thing at crunch point. Just like you did. So you are not alone in this battle. Yeah it sucks that your dad doesn't care. But screw him, you believe in this right?" I asked and Castiel took a step back, taking his hand back.

"I am not sure any more. Dean is becoming weaker by the day. Sam too, now you have left you are more vulnerable too. This battle seems impossible to beat now." Castiel said and disappeared.

"Maybe you're right Cass..." I muttered to myself and then felt a sharp pain in my head. I dropped to my knee's and clutched my head in both hands squeezing my eyes shut. "Damn it!" I hissed as the pain dulled a little and I opened my eyes and saw the blurry figure again. "Who the hell are you?" I asked still on my knee's. A laugh seem to ring around my ears but it didn't come from in the room, it seems to come from my own mind, like when you remember someone's voice. "Eve." I growled and started to get mad. The angrier I got the more the vision got clearer.

* * *

Soon Eve was stood in clear vision in my room. I managed to get myself sat on the bed, the rest of room seem to be spinning but she was still. She laughed again and it echoed around my mind.

"Get the fuck out of my head, bitch." I said as I held a hand to my temple.

"Now, come on Megan, you have to admit this is pretty cool. I'm your very own hallucination." Eve said smiling at me.

"Get out of my head." I growled and the pain got worse, but Eve got clearer.

"Clam yourself Megan, otherwise you might pass out." She said laughing. I glared at her as she stood in front of me. "Oh don't look at me like that. I told you I'd be seeing you soon. You're getting close."

"Close to what?" I growled.

"Please, that is so cute." She laughed walking around the room. It was like a moving picture. You the kind where the person is in perfect focus but the rest is a blur? I fallowed her movements, it was almost like I had no choice but to watch. "Silly human. You are nearly ready to say yes."

"Never!" I growled and the pain was so bad, I had hold my head with both hands.

"Told you, be careful. I said close, not there yet." She mocked. "But yeah, I saw it in your eyes back when the Vamp's wanted a bite of you. You will soon say yes to me, and trust me when that day come you will feel so much better. You will be at such a peace, that well.. words can't describe." Eve smiled and walked over to me. She hovered her hand over my face as if she was stroking it. "Nearly time..."

"Never bitch!" I growled and the pain grew. "You're never getting me!" I screamed and passed out.

* * *

When I woke, I tried to control my anger, my emotions, keep them in check the best I could. It had been about a month since I saw Eve and nearly two since I saw the guys. Bobby was keep me up to date but I stayed away from them. I had been trying in vein to get hold of Payton, nothing worked. I was worried maybe Zach had got to him, then I thought he might have been hiding. Either way he wasn't being much help to me. In the mean time I was taking cases, and trying to kill as many demons as possible. I wasn't doing great but then again I wasn't doing so bad. Thing's soon turned into a routine. Get to the town, get a room, research, hunt, save, repeat. It may have been boring but I was helping people.

One night I had just got in from a hunt and crashed onto the bed watching crap TV in the motel when my phone rang. I didn't even bother to check the ID, I was too tired.

"Shoot." I said half yawning. Flicking from the news to some child's cartoon, the bright colours made me smile.

"Megan." Sam said sounding terrified. I sat up bolt right in bed and woke in seconds. I knew Sam's voice well enough to know when something was seriously wrong.

"What's happened?" I asked worried; my mind started to race, and the room started to spin a little. "Not now..." I said under my breath.

"Megan, Dean's took off... I... I think he's going to say yes..." Sam said sounding scared to death. My stomach turned, I clamped my eyes shut to stop the room from spinning and took a few deep breaths.

"What?" I asked just above a whisper, still keeping my eyes closed.

"I don't know what happened. He said he was going for bandages and then took the Impala and drove off. I don't know where he is. I just thought you might know where he might go... We need to stop him Megan, we can't let him say yes." Sam said and I could hear the raw pain and fear in his voice. _Get a grip Megan, Sam needs you. Dean needs __you whether he likes it or not. _Dean giving in, never seemed like a real possibility to me. It hurt that I might have helped push him to say yes.

"Ok, ok Sam, have you called Bobby?" I asked grabbing my bags and chucking my stuff in them.

"Yeah, but he hasn't herd anything. He put feelers out but its all he can do." Sam said, I knew he was pacing the room, he paced when he was worried. If I wasn't so busy packing up, I'd be pacing too.

"Ok Sam don't worry. We'll find him. I promise we will find him and stop him." I said softly as I zipped up my bags.

"He's going to say yes, I know he will." Sam said worried.

"Not if we get there first. What about Cass, can he help out?" I asked trying to stay calm to help Sam out.

"No... Cass is... unavailable right now." Sam said softly.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Call him, all you get is voice mail." Sam sighed. I stood there and thought about what we could do for a few seconds.

"You remember that programme I set up on Bobby's PC, to track Dean's phone as soon as he got out of the white room last year?" I asked walking to the car.

"Yeah, but he's turned his phone off." Sam explained, it sounded like he had already thought of it.

"Don't worry, just set it up and turn it on. I know I can remotely turn on Dean's phone, so I'll so that and you call if you get a location." I said throwing my bags in the back.

"Sure but what are you going to do?" Sam asked as I climbed in the car and set up my laptop.

"I'm going to set this up, it might take awhile, then I search his usual names and cards." I said softly. I was lying. I had a pretty good idea where I thought Dean was going. But, I wanted to talk to him before Sam ripped him a new one for running out like that.

"Megan," Sam said and I paused.

"Yeah?" I replied, as the laptop loaded.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure you'd even pick up." Sam said, it sounded like he was close to tears.

"Dude, no chick flick moments. I might not be there, but your still family." I said and we hung up. I tried to turn Dean's phone on, but he must have taken the battery out. I hit the steering wheel and put my laptop away. "Well I guess there's only one place I can try now..." I sighed and started up the engine.

* * *

I walked into the bar, the place was damn near empty. I scanned the place and spotted Dean sat in the far end of the bar, his back to me nursing a drink by the looks of things. His Impala was parked outside the nearest motel. I walked in, adjusted my jacket so the knife wouldn't show and walked down the bar to him. I took the empty seat next to him.

"Beer please." I said to the bartender. Dean turned and look at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a sighed.

"Hey Dean, nice seeing you too." I said sarcastically. "Where's Sammy?" I asked acting dumb and looking around.

"What do you mean, didn't he send you after me?" Dean asked as the bartender brought me my beer. I took a sip and looked at him confused.

"Come again?" I asked plainly.

"Nothing, never mind. I'm by myself. What are you doing here?" Dean asked confused. I looked around and sighed.

"Happy memories." I muttered. "First place I met you. Must be nearly two years ago now... you were the only sober guy who came to chat to me." I laughed as remember when I first met Dean. We were sat in the bar we first met in, back when all I wanted to do was die.

"Yeah I remember, you were the only hot woman in here." Dean smiled. "I guess that's why I'm here. For the memories."

I looked at Dean, and even if Sam hadn't told me, I knew he was going to do something stupid.

"So this the final goodbye tour?" I asked as a drank a little more beer.

"Looks like it." Dean said and my head started to hurt again. I shook it away and tried to stay calm.

"You really going to say yes?" I asked simply as I kept drinking.

"Can't see another option." Dean replied as he drank his whiskey.

"Have you give Bobby and Sam time to find one?" I asked. Dean stared at me long and hard.

"They had nearly six months, I think if there was a way, we'd know it by now." Dean said and shook his head.

"Do you not trust me or Sam?" I asked plainly. Dean held his drink half way to his mouth.

"That's rich from you." He said bitterly before drinking some more. "You wouldn't even talk to me about our baby, that's how much you trusted me."

"Dean," I started to get the pain again. "Damn it." I said under my breath. Dean glanced over at me.

"Are you ok?" His tone softer than before.

"No I just need to get outside..." I said and the pain began to build in my head. I got off the chair and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"It's ok, it's just me. Let me help you." Dean said softly. I nodded and he helped me out the bar.

* * *

Ok as you can all guess by Dean being in the bar, no Lisa. Not because I hate her, just wasn't sure how I could fit her in now Dean married Megan. So this is where the AU bit come back into play more. Hope you enjoy it, and look out for the next chapter, will Dean say yes? Who knows?


	23. Point Of No Return

So you don't hear from me for weeks then I update twice in a week, come you know you love me ;) Haha, joking aside, I really hope you guys like this chapter, tried to change it a little, make you see it how I saw the ep. P.s Don't hate me for the ending, I had to do it... honest!  
*disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal material that appears in this fic. All rights to Supernatural belong to the respective owners...

* * *

We got out into the empty parking lot and I took a few deep breaths, to calm myself and stop the world from spinning. I shook my head and noticed Dean watching me carefully, he looked worried; I shot him a warm smile.

"So are you serious about saying yes?" I asked as we started to walk towards the motel. Dean shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor.

"I don't really see any other option." He replied softly. I nodded my head and walked side by side with him in silence for a few minutes.

"So I guess this is your final night on Earth, as Dean anyway." I joked as we reached his motel room. Dean glanced at me and smiled, that world famous cheeky school boy grin.

"Yeah I guess it is..." He said unlocking the door and holding the door for me. I walked in and took my jacket off.

"Guess you'll want to spend it alone." I said sitting in a chair. "I mean that's why you're alone now, right?"

"Well I was planning too.." Dean huffed sitting on the bed facing me.

"Remember that time we got wasted on JD in your motel room after hunting that nest in New Orleans?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah it was around the full moon, we'd been drinking half the night already when you brought this bottle out of your room." Dean said laughing a little. "Man I remember waking two days later without a clue what happened to me."

"Do you remember we talked all night?" I asked looking softly into his eyes.

"Barely." Dean laughed.

"You told me about your father, John. Told me how he gave his life to save you, then how you did the same thing to save Sam. That, you went to Hell for him, and that you'd do it again in a heart beat." I said looking Dean, he zoned out and nodded slightly. "I mean, I know I can't stop you saying yes, I never would presume to. But, the one thing, the one thing that stuck with me from that night, more than anything, was what you said after that. You said, if you had never left, Sam would never have started with the demon blood..." Dean looked up at me. His green eyes meeting mine in a stair that said more than words could. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Maybe you should leave after all..." He said standing over me. I got up and closed the gap between us, resting a hand on his chest.

"Don't you think something worse might happen if you say yes this time?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Megan, I really can't see how this could get much worse! I mean at least I can stop Lucifer before he gets Sam, or Eve gets you!" Dean snapped turning and walking away from me.

"Oh please, don't say your doing this to protect me and Sam!" I snapped and he turned to face me.

"Of course I'm doing this to protect you and Sam! To protect the whole damn world!" Dean shouted throwing his arms up in the air. My head started to spin a little, but I was so mad at Dean I pushed past it.

"No!" I shouted marching up to him and poking him in the chest. "No way in Hell are you pinning this on us! You are being selfish, and cowardly! You're not protecting anything, cos you damn well know how many people are going to die if this goes down!" I shouted.

"More people will die if I don't!" Dean shouted and turned his back on me. My world went into full spin, the only thing keeping me on my feet was his voice. I grabbed my head as a mirage of Eve started to show. "I can't lose anyone else. Mom, Dad, Ellen, Jo... so many good people have died, and if I can stop just one more from dying, I have to say yes..." I wasn't sure if his voice was just above a whisper or if it was my head.

"Not now..." I whispered grabbing hold of the chair and falling to my knee's. I clamped my eyes shut and felt two strong arms catch me and hold me close.

"Megan? What's happening?Are you ok?" Dean asked only he sounded a thousand miles away. I could hear Eve's laugh roam around my head, bouncing off the walls.

"Damn it!" I cursed as the pain got worse and the world span faster than ever before.

"Megan! What's happening, talk to me!" Dean shouted shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes and could see Eve getting clearer by the second over Dean's shoulder, she waved at me. I shook my head, but it didn't help much.

"Knock me out!" I shouted to Dean.

"What? Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Just do it Dean!" I cried as her image became crystal clear. I closed my eyes but her voice rang around my head. "Now Dean! Please!" I begged. I felt the thud to the back of neck and collapsed into Dean's arms and the darkness.

_

* * *

_

I was back in the room again, sat in a chair nursing my head, when Eve walked in and sat opposite me.

"_Clever Megan, real clever." She said looking impressed._

"_Yeah well I couldn't let Dean see me talking to you." I huffed still holding my head._

"_Shame really, I mean he's saying yes to Michael. You might as well say yes to me... Least that way you wont have to see your true love die at the hands of Lucifer. I can shelter you from that, and from the pain." Eve said smiling her sickly sweet smile at me. I groaned. I knew she was speaking the truth, Dean would die at Lucifer's hand. Sam would most likely say yes to stop it and I'd have no choice but to give in. I was tired, tired of fighting Eve, fighting my destiny, fighting everything. I wanted to say yes so badly... I opened my mouth to speak when I herd Dean's voice echoing around the room._

"_Megan? Are you ok... come on... wake up, speak to me..." His voice bounced around the walls of my mind and snapped me away from my thoughts. Eve scowled at the noise. I looked into her eyes and sighed._

"_I need to see how this plays out." I said softly, letting the sound of defeat ring of each word._

"_Fair enough, I'll leave you alone till Dean makes his choice, then I'll be back for my answer." Eve said smiling at me. "Not like I don't know what it's going to be, but I'll play into your little drama for now."_

"_Maybe so Eve, but I need to see this out to the end... then I promise you an answer." I sighed rubbing a hand over my face._

* * *

I woke tied to a bed, I pulled on the ropes but they were solid. I looked around and saw Dean sat in the chair watching me. It was still dark outside, so I guess I hadn't been out for that long.

"You know if you wanted me tied to a bed, all you had to do was ask." I joked with a wink. Dean laughed and moved onto the bed. He sat by me and moved some hair out of my face, lowering his lips close to me. I thought he was going to kiss me, my heart raced a little.

"Cristo." He whispered and shot back. I blinked and gave him a blank stair.

"Seriously?" I asked sarcastically. Dean winked and opened a small flask, throwing some water on me. Nothing happened. I continued the blank stair.

"I had to be sure. You were talking to Eve." Dean said watching my reaction.

"Yeah, right." I lied shaking my head. It was Dean's turn to give me the blank look.

"We're married, I know when your lying Megan," Dean said and glanced at my hand. I still wore the ring, as did he I noticed. "How long has she been visiting you?"

"Seriously? Your last night on Earth and you wanna talk about this?" I joked and tried to sit up, but he hadn't untied me.

"Yeah I wanna talk about this." He said seriously. "So how long?" He asked giving me that damn intense stair he always gave me.

"No way in hell Winchester." I said laughing. "You're going to be a angel Muppet this time tomorrow, ain't no way in hell I'm telling you, _my _problems." I said and started to tug on the ropes.

"Megan, I care about you still, just tell me how long she's been visiting you." Dean asked plainly.

"Untie me or leave me alone. But there is no way in hell you get to say you care about me!" I said shaking my head, tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"I do care about you. I've always cared about you." Dean said firmly. I turned and looked into his eyes.

"You care about me? How the hell can you care about me when you're about to throw your life away!" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek. Dean wiped the tear away and I pulled my head away from him.

"I'm not throwing it away!" Dean said and I looked at him. "God knows I've tried to save Sam, but everything I try fails. And with you," He paused and looked into my eyes. "With you, man, I have tried damn near everything to be with you. But after the baby... I can't save anyone alone, so I have to take Michael's offer. At least this way... I can save you all..." Dean took a deep breath and pulled out my knife. He cut the ropes and sat up at the end of the bed.

"Dean, the baby... I asked Payton to take the baby away from me. It was just too dangerous to keep." I said sitting up and rubbing my wrists.

"I know." Dean said looking out into space.

"You knew? Why didn't you say something?" I asked confused and a little hurt. Dean looked at me over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't talk to me about it. I couldn't either." He turned and looked back out into space. I moved up the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, you're not in this alone. I'll fight side by side with you till the end." I said and Dean turned to look at me. He took my hand in his and squeezed it a little.

"I can't lose you again. Can't lose anyone again. I know you'll fight by my side, but... I need to say yes before I lose you..." Dean said and in that second I understood. I got where he was coming from. He wanted to give himself up to save everyone he loved, he wanted to do anything to save us. Even if it meant giving up his life. I nodded and we sat in silence for what felt like hours.

* * *

Somehow we ended laid on the bed in each others arms. Just laid holding each other. My head was resting on his chest listening to the constant thud of his heartbeat. I propped my head on his chest and looked into his eyes, his hand was mindlessly playing with my hair.

"You know, I still love you right?" I asked softly. Dean smiled at me.

"I did notice." He replied with a small laugh.

"Sam's worried about you Dean. He called me to help find you." I sighed softly.

"I figured as much." Dean huffed. "How'd you know I'd be here?" He asked as I moved up the bed so I could see into his eyes better.

"I thought of coming here a few times myself when I was going to give in." I said softly. Dean was watching my eyes and my lips. "Look, Sam isn't stupid, wont take him long to see I put him on the wrong trail, he'll find you sooner or later. And, even though... I mean, I get it, I understand why you want to do this, but..." I took a deep breath and fought to keep the emotion out my voice. Dean brushed my cheek with his thumb and smiled at me, nodding a little.

"I know..." He said softly and pulled me closer to him, crashing his lips against mine. "I'd never let you do it either." He whispered.

"I love you." I whispered back and kissed him again, more passionately...

* * *

We woke in the morning in each others arms. Neither of us really knew what to say about the night before. We made a little small talk, but most of the time we were quiet just holding each other. I knew this was my goodbye to Dean. I knew him well enough to know, nothing was going to stop him once he made up his mind. That said I was damn sure I was going to give it my all to stop him. I went to the bathroom and text Sam. I knew I couldn't stop him alone, but maybe me and Sam could hold him down long enough to knock him out. Yeah I wanted to knock my husband out to keep him safe... can you say deja vu? Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey and started to open it, I sat on the bed and watched him in silence. He started to pack his things up, like his favourite leather jacket, and his car keys.

"You know, when you say yes?" I asked watching him. Dean raised an eye brow.

"Yes." He replied and I smiled sweetly. "What?"

"Can I help Sam put a new sound system into the Impala?" I asked and Dean's face fell.

"What? No! That's my baby!" He cried and I giggled a little.

"Yeah but you can't drive her." I pointed out, Dean glared at me and sighed.

"Nice try Kid." He said and shook his head. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't blame me." I said softly passing him the tape. I watched him write a letter to Sam and then get another drink.

"Sending someone a candy gram?" Sam's voice came from the door, I turned and gave him a small smile. Dean turned and stared at Sam, then me. I shrugged my shoulders and he looked at Sam again.

"Why'd you tell him where I was?" Dean asked me.

"I had to, he's your brother." I replied standing up and walking over to Sam. Sam gave me a small hug.

"You're going to kill yourself right?" Sam asked. "It's not to hard to figure out the stops on the farewell tour."

"I'm not going to kill myself." Dean replied looking at Sam guilty.

"No? So Michael's not about to make you his puppet?" Sam asked softly. I knew I had covered this ground with Dean already, but it wasn't my place to stop Sam. He had a right to tell Dean how he felt too. "What the hell man? This is how it ends, you just... walk out?"

"Yeah I guess." Dean said, he wouldn't even look at Sam or me.

"How could you do that?" Sam asked getting mad.

"How could I?" Dean asked getting just as mad and looking Sam dead in the eye. "All you've ever done is run away!"

"And I was wrong! Every single time I did!" Sam replied. "Just, please, not now. Bobby is working on something." Sam pleaded.

"Oh really?" Dean asked sounding unconvinced as he walked over to the bed. "What?" Sam didn't reply. "You've got nothing and you know it." Sam sighed and Dean shook his head.

"You know we have to stop you." Sam said glancing at me.

"Yeah well you can try." Dean replied. "But just remember, you're not all hopped up on demon blood this time."

"Yeah I know." Sam said looking at the floor then looked up at Dean. "But I brought help." Dean's eyes darted to me. I shook my head and Dean turned around. Castiel was stood there, he raised his fingers to Dean's forehead before he had a chance to react.

* * *

We gathered Dean's things and headed back to Bobby's. I'd talked to Bobby on the phone a lot, we'd discussed possibly ways of stopping Lucifer. Nothing had worked, but I kept feeding him ideas. We got back to Bobby's and Sam and Bobby started to go over books, trying to find anything that could work. Castiel stood watch over Dean, and I kinda floated between the two jobs.

"Oh yeah, this is good, really," Dean said sarcastically pacing around the room. "Eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches, but tonight. Tonight's when the magic happens!" He said leaning on the side and folding his arms over his chest. This had been all Dean had done since he got to Bobby's. Sarcastic little remarks. It was getting on my nerves to say the least.

"You ain't helping." Bobby said not even looking up from his book.

"Yeah well why don't you let me get out of your hair then?" Dean replied quick as a flash. Everyone looked at Dean.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked.

"Reality happened. Nuclear is the option we have left. Michael can ice the devil and save a boat load of people." Dean shouted.

"But not all of them, we've got to think of something else." Bobby replied.

"Yeah but that's easy for you to say, but if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I could have done something about it. Guess what? That's on me!" Dean snapped.

"You can't give up son." Bobby said softly. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"You're not my father, and you ain't in my shoes." Dean said coldly looking at Bobby.

"Dean." I said firmly and looked him dead in the eyes.

"He isn't." Dean said looking into my eyes. The only other time I had seen this type of look was when Dean was torturing Alistair in my own body. The way his green eyes glinted, it stirred feelings inside me, I thought I had buried a long time ago. Bobby went into his draw of his desk and pulled out a gun, placing it on the desk with a thud. He went in his pocket and pulled out a single round, studying it.

"What is that?" Dean asked confused.

"That's the round I mean to put threw my skull." Bobby said still looking at the bullet, he placed it on the desk. "Every morning, I get out of bed and think, maybe today's the day I flip the lights out." He looked at Dean. "But I don't do it. I never do it, you know why? BECAUSE I PROMISED YOU I WOULDN'T GIVE UP!" He yelled. Dean looked to the floor. I sighed and looked at Bobby and he nodded at me. Suddenly Castiel grabbed his head and cried out in pain. I rushed over to his side, and held him up.

"Cass you ok?" Sam asked worried.

"No." Cass replied.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as Cass stood up and nodded to me to let him go.

"Something is happening." He replied looking at Sam.

"Where?" Dean asked and Cass turned his head to Dean and disappeared. Everyone looked worried at each other.

* * *

Later Dean wondered into the kitchen and silently I had been voted guard. I fallowed him in and closed the door behind me. Dean turned and looked at me confused.

"I know what you're doing." I replied folding my arms over my chest.

"At least one of us knows then..." Dean replied still confused.

"What you said to Bobby, I know what you're doing." I said walking towards him. "But it wont work."

"It wont?" Dean asked shaking his head with an amused grin on his face.

"Dean, Bobby, Sam, me and Cass, we're your family now, like it or not." I said stopping a foot away from him. "You can push as much as you wont, but they wont give up on you." I replied softly.

"I'm not pushing anyone away." He replied.

"Yeah, that whole lying thing, works both ways." I said tilting my head to one side.

"You don't know anything." He replied and pushed past me.

"I know a hell of a lot more than you think Dean." I replied shaking my head and fallowing him back to the room. Bobby glanced at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Seriously stop fallowing me everywhere." Dean said sitting down. I rested against the wall.

"But it's fun." I joked and Dean huffed. Sam wondered into the kitchen to read a book, Dean got up and walked in. Sam was stood in front of the fridge. I walked in and sat at the table.

"Can I get a beer, do you mind?" Dean sighed seeing Sam not move. Sam sighed looking at Dean and moved. Suddenly there was a gust of wind.

"Help." Castiel cried out of nowhere and we rushed into the den to see what was happening.

"Guys!" Bobby cried, we saw Castiel put a body down on the make shift bed. We all stopped dead in our tracks when we saw who it was. I couldn't believe it. _No way... you gotta be kidding me..._

"Who is it?" Bobby asked confused, looking at us for answers.

"That's our brother." Sam said shocked. Dean glanced at Cass.

"Wait a minute, your brother, Adam?" Bobby asked just as shocked and confused.

"Cass what the hell?" Dean asked looking at Cass. Cass dropped two angel blades on the table.

"Angels." He replied watching Adam.

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked confused. Cass shook his head.

"I know one thing for sure," Cass said walking over to Adam. He lent down and placed his hand on his chest. "We need to hide him now." Adam shot up gasping for breath, he looked around shocked and confused.

"Where am I?" Adam asked looking from one person to the next.

"It's ok, just relax, your safe." Sam said softly using his puppy dog eyes on him.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked.

"Well your going to find this a little..." Dean paused and shook his head. "A lot crazy, but, we're actually your brothers."

"It's the truth, John Winchester's our father too." Sam said still working the puppy dog look. "See I'm Sam-"

"Yeah and I'm sure that's Dean." Adam said glancing at the pair. "I know who you are."

"How?" Sam asked confused.

"They warned me about you." Adam said.

"Who did?" Dean asked.

"The angels, and where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam asked sounding pissed.

* * *

We got him cleaned up and decided it would be best to know everything he knew. We all gathered around in the den. Dean sat on a chair backwards, I wasn't sure if he was going for the cool look, or the tough cop, either way I got the feeling Adam wasn't going to open up to him. I stood just behind him, leaning on the wall. Castiel was behind me, Sam the other side of the room leaning on the desk and Bobby next to him. All of us circling Adam, waiting to find out how he was alive again.

"So why don't you just tell us everything, start from the beginning." Dean said. Adam looked at all of us watching him. I gave him a warm smile and he looked almost scared to react.

"Well I was dead, in heaven. Cept it kind of looked like my prom, I was making out with this girl, her name was Christine McGee." Adam said with a small smile. _Oh yeah he's related to Dean..._

"Oh yeah that sounds like heaven," Dean piped up. "Did you get to third base?" Dean asked raising his eye brows. At the same time Sam cleared his throat and I hit Dean on the back of the head. Dean turned to me then Sam with a _What?_ Look on his face.

"Just um just keep going." Sam said shaking his head at Dean, a small smile trying to hide but failing.

"Well these angels, they popped out of no where and told me, I'm chosen." Adam explained.

"For what?" Sam asked confused.

"To save the world." Adam replied. We all looked at each other a little confused. I shook my head as my eyes met Sam's. We both knew where this was going.

"How you going to do that?" Dean asked plainly.

"Oh me and some Arch Angel are going to kill the devil." Adam said as if it was nothing.

"What Arch Angel?" Dean asked worried.

"Michael. I'm his um sword or vessel or something, I don't know..." Adam said sounding uninterested in the details.

"Well that's insane." Dean replied to Adam.

"Not necessarily." Castiel said and everyone turned to him.

"How do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Maybe they're moving on from you Dean." Cass said plainly. Dean looked at us confused.

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Dean said.

"He's John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect but it's possible." Cass explained.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean said turning back to Adam.

"Why would they do this?" Sam asked worried.

"Maybe they're desperate, maybe they wrongly assumed that Dean be brave enough to withstand them." Cass said glaring at Dean.

"Why don't you blow me Cass?" Dean snapped glaring back at Cass.

"Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny, suddenly the angels have a plan B? Does that small right to anybody?" Sam asked getting worked up. I nodded and sighed.

"Some thing's up." I added.

"Well this has been a really moving family reunion, but I've got a thing so-" Adam said getting up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, sit down." Sam said getting to his feet. "Just listen ok? Please?"

"Unbelievable." Adam said as he sat back down.

"Now Adam, the angels are lying to you, they are full of crap." Sam explained, Adam just started to laugh.

"Yeah I don't think so." He said smiling.

"Really, why not?" Sam asked annoyed at his attitude.

"Um cos they're angels." Adam replied plainly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"They tell you they're going to roast half the planet?" Sam asked.

"They told me the fight could get pretty hairy, but it is the devil right? So we gotta stop him." Adam said plainly.

"Yeah, but there's another way." Sam said plainly. I caught Dean's look. He didn't believe Sam.

"Great what is it?" Adam asked.

"Well we're working on the power of love." Dean said sarcastically.

"How's that going?" Adam asked Dean. Dean started to smile and shake his head.

"Not good." He replied sarcastically. Sam sighed and the pair turned to him.

"Look Adam you don't know me from a whole in the wall I know. But I'm begging you, please, just trust me." Sam begged Adam. "Give me some time."

"Give me one good reason." Adam asked plainly.

"Because we're blood." Sam replied.

"You got no right to say that to me." Adam replied coldly.

"You're still John's boy." Bobby piped up.

"No John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad." Adam looked at the guys. "So we might be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family, and if I do my job I get to see her again. So no offence, but she's the one I give a rats ass about, not you."

"Fair enough. But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please." Sam begged.

* * *

The house started to feel more like a prison than anything else, everyone knew, Dean or Adam or both of them would run the second they got a chance. We split up taking it in turns to watch over the guys and research. Sam was sure there was another way, I lost my faith a long time ago, but at the same time, I couldn't bare losing Dean. So I helped, even if it was guard duty. I was sat in the bunker with Dean, just talking about nothing useful.

"You know, you are a real pain in the arse." I sighed laughing a little.

"What I do now? I'm locked in here." Dean asked looking all innocent.

"You know," I said getting off the bed and walking over to him and leaning on the desk. "With Adam. Mr Sarcastic."

"What? It's the truth, we're boned." Dean replied giving me a cheeky smile. I smiled back and shook my head. Dean continued to smile until I clipped the back of his head.

"Do it again, and I'll hit harder." I said losing the smile as he rubbed his head. Dean stood up in front of me.

"Maybe I'd like it." He said with a wink. I laughed and shook my head, looking down. Suddenly I raised my knee, Dean stopped it just in time.

"I'm not joking around though." I said smiling back with a wink as he let go of my leg. Dean closed the gap between us and looked down into my eyes. "You know, you're being this dick with everyone else but me, and I gotta wonder Dean. What's made me so special?" I whispered looking back into the green eyes I fell in love with over a lifetime ago. He gave me a quick smile and brushed the hair out of my face, rubbing my cheek with his hand as he brought it down.

"You know I'm not letting anyone else die for this, for me." He whispered rubbing my cheek. "I know you want to stop me, but... least you understand."

"I do." I whispered back and pulled him into a small kiss. "But I wont see you die for this." We looked into each others eyes until the door started to open. Dean took a step back as Cass and Sam stood there. Cass was glaring at Dean, he really hated him.

"Well Cass, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that, I got laid." Dean replied with his smart arse remarks. I slapped the back of his head harder as I walked out to Cass.

"Come on Cass, let's go see if Bobby's found anything and what Adam's up to." I said softly. Cass glanced at me then glared at Dean again. I gave Sam a small smile and he returned it before Cass slammed the door shut.

* * *

We got upstairs and I found Adam sat at the table zoned out. I walked past him to the fridge and pulled out a beer. I closed the door and lent on it, opening the drink and taking a mouthful. I rested again the counter and watched Bobby and Cass go over things I books. Adam glanced at me, checking me out a little. I just kept watching forward. Adam continued to stair at me.

"You want a picture, it'll last longer." I said and turned to Adam, he shifted in his seat a little.

"I wasn't staring, I was thinking." He huffed.

"I wouldn't if I was you, don't want to hurt your pretty head now, do we?" I replied walking over and sitting across the table from him.

"Cute." Adam replied. "So why the hell are you here? What have you got to do with all this? You don't research, all I see you do is babysit me and Dean." Adam asked watching me carefully.

"I'm hurt, didn't that dick Zach tell you about me?" I asked taking a sip of beer.

"You Megan?" Adam asked looking at me confused.

"Got it in one!" I replied sarcastically.

"He described you differently." Adam admitted.

"Yeah well the angels like to miss important info out." I huffed and drank some more beer. We sat in silence a bit longer, me drinking and Adam thinking about something. I was happy just sitting there.

"You're married to Dean, right?" Adam pipped up, I nodded. "Why aren't you doing more to stop him?" Adam asked and I turned to look at him.

"Dude it is more complicated than you could imagine." I replied firmly.

"But, you don't act like your married..." Adam said. "You act more like John and my mom did when they were around each other."

"I wouldn't go that far. Me and Dean... it's complicated. But I'm not planning on letting either of you say yes. Not while I can stop it anyway." I replied and walked over to the fridge. "You want a beer?"

"Sure. But you might want to know, first chance I get, I'm out of here." Adam replied, I smiled, _yeah he's a Winchester._

"Ok Adam, and when I catch up to you, fair warning, I'll beat the crap out of you myself to drag you back. Same treatment for Dean too." I replied passing him a beer.

"As long as we understand each other." Adam said nodding to me.

"Perfectly." I replied clinking our beer's together. It was weird, again, I'd manage to get to an understanding with Adam quicker than either brother. Least now both brothers knew I wasn't going to let them say yes, and probably more importantly I knew why they wanted to say yes so bad...

* * *

Later Sam came back up looking broken, I wasn't sure what Dean had said but I was almost sure it was all to push everyone away. Adam was fast asleep on the bed, and I was sat at the kitchen table.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked softly wheeling over to us. Sam sighed. "How you doing?" Bobby asked, Sam sighed again. Castiel walked down to the basement. I walked over to Sam and gave him a small hug.

"We'll stop them, both of them. I promise." I said squeezing the Sasquash.

"Maybe." Sam said hugging me back. I smiled and decided to go get some air while things were calm. I walked out the house, down the steps and rested again some of the wrecks. I looked up to the sky and started to talk.

"Why you doing all this? I mean, don't you have enough drama to deal with that you let Dean think he has to save Adam as well as the rest of us? Why don't you just get off you fat arse's and stop all this. I know you could if you wanted to. But you wont will you?" I sighed and looked down. "Can't you see you're killing us, all of us. Dean's lost faith, Sam's lost his way, Bobby's lost his legs for crying out loud. Cass, he's just lost... There has to be another way... just show it to me... please..." A tear ran down my cheek and I brushed it away. "Please, don't let either of them say Yes to Michael... please." I herd a noise coming from the back of the house and went over to check it out. I saw Dean looking around for anyone, trying to make a break for it.

"Tell me, I'm dreaming." I said loud enough for Dean to hear. He shot up and looked at me. "I mean because I know Dean Winchester isn't dumb enough to try and run from me."

"You're dreaming." Dean replied with his cheeky smile.

"What have you done to Cass numb nuts?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I sent him away. And now I'm leaving." Dean said seriously.

"You know I can't let you. Sam alone will kill me if he knows I just let you go." I replied.

"You let him go last year." Dean said coldly. I let out a bitter laugh.

"I wondered when you were going to start attacking me too." I said shaking my head. "And actually I didn't, I went after him. Tried to stop him best I could." I pulled my family knife out. "Just like I'm going to now."

"Don't make me fight you." Dean begged.

"Don't run." I replied.

"Megan, you know why I'm doing this. I can't let the kid go. You know it's going to be me or him." Dean said moving towards me.

"No, it wont be either of you. I can't let you go Dean, I love you too much." I said tightening my grip on the blade.

"I love you so much too Megan, that's why this is so hard to do." Dean said and pulled his gun out of his back and aimed it at me. "Move out the way." He said nearly in tears, his arm shaking a little.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Megan move, or I'll shoot." Dean replied.

"I can't Dean. I wont." I replied as a tear rolled down my cheek. I watched as a tear ran down Dean's.

"You're really going to make me do this?" He asked. I nodded.

"I guess so." I said and charged at him with the knife. Half of me didn't want to fight Dean at all. The other just wanted him safe at any cost. I swung out my blade and Dean blocked, using his strength to throw me back a few steps, I lashed out and just missed hitting him with the blade again.

"You're not kidding are you?" He asked as we started to circle.

"No." I replied as I lunged at him again. Dean grabbed hold of me, pulling me to him. He wrestled my knife out of my hand and sent it flying. I head butted Dean and he let go of me taking a few steps back. He held his head as I kicked out to his guts. Dean grabbed my leg and swung me into the wall with a thud. I was dizzy for a few seconds but it was what Dean needed. He grabbed hold of me and pinned me to the wall.

"Stop fighting me and let me go!" He yelled holding me there.

"Never." I said struggling a little.

"I love you." He said and kissed me. I was shocked and didn't know what to do for a few seconds. Once I realised he was distracting me, I went to move, but he pulled out of the kiss. I got a quick punch in and bust his lip, but Dean returned the punch, harder and stronger. I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up being shaken by someone. My head was killing me. I opened my eyes to see Bobby and Sam looking over me. I was back in the house somehow.

"Megan, Megan are you ok?" Sam asked worried. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Girl you alright?" Bobby asked. I groaned and sat up.

"Just peachy." I said holding my head. I felt like I'd gone a few rounds with a couple million demons. Some days I hated being human again.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked worried. I thought about it, and remembered the fight.

"The douche beat me up, I forgot to ask where he was going in between the head smashing and the blacking out." I groaned. "I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him..." I whined wiping my face. The guys left me on the sofa and went into the other room to talk. I herd the voice's rise and slowly made my way into the room, Sam was shouting at Bobby.

"One minute he was there, the next he vanished into thin air." Bobby said as I walked in. I guessed they were talking about Adam since he was no where to be seen. _Super! Not only did I let Dean get away, but Adam's done a runner too... could this night get any better, seriously?_

"Because the angels took him." Castiel said appearing from no where, with Dean, looking as worse than I was. Someone had beat the crap out of him, and unfortunately it wasn't me.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam asked worried.

"Me." Castiel replied dumping him on the bed. I gave Cass an impressive look. It was good to know he could really fight if he had to.

"What do you mean the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs didn't you?" Bobby asked confused. I made my way over and sat on the edge of the bed by Dean's feet.

"Yes and Adam must have tipped them." Cass explained.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, maybe in a dream." Cass said thoughtfully.

"Where would they have taken him?" Sam asked shocked and worried.

* * *

The white room. They'd taken Adam to the white room. Nothing good ever happened once you got in there. I'd learnt that all too well myself. I went with Sam to sit by Dean's side till he woke up. We sat and talked softly.

"I just don't get why he's doing this." Sam sighed pushing his hair out of his face.

"He just wants to protect you, always has from what I've seen." I replied. My lip was bust and still a little saw. I press my hand to it a little.

"But... this isn't protection. He's going to get himself killed." Sam said shaking his head.

"Dean knows the risk, but still wants to take it. He's got nothing left, its the desperate last act of a desperate soul." I said and the room fell silent. A little while later Dean finally woke up and sat up looking at us.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked as he sat up.

"Word to the wise, don't piss off the nerd angels, or you." Dean said looking at me as he came round. "So how's it going?"

"Adam's gone, the angels have him." Sam explained. I took a deep breath and held it in.

"Where?" Dean asked worried.

"The white room." I replied and met Dean's gaze, we'd both been in there, we both knew what it meant. I dropped my head.

"You sure?" Dean asked worried.

"Cass did a re-con." Sam explained nodding.

"And?" Dean asked.

"And, the place is crawling with mooks, a no shot in hell, hail Mary kind of thing." Sam explained.

"Oh so the usual" Dean sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"For starters, I'm bringing you with." Sam said getting up and unlocking Dean. I grunted, Dean noticed.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked confused.

"There's too many of them, we can't do it alone and your pretty much the only demon fighter in town." Sam explained walking back over to me.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Dean asked.

"For the record, I'm not happy about this." I said getting to my feet. Dean looked at me and nodded, I nodded back folding my arms over my chest.

"And Cass and Bobby think so too. I'm not so sure." Sam explained. I didn't like Sam's plan to bring Dean with us, but, I was going to back him.

"We'll they're right." Dean said looking Sam dead in the eyes. "Because either it's a trap to get me there to say yes, or its not a trap and I'm going to say yes anyway." Sam started to shake his head. "And I will, fair warning."

"No you wont." Sam replied plainly. "When push shoves, you'll make the right call."

"You know if tables were turned, I'd let you rot in here, hell I have let you rot in here." Dean said plainly.

"Yeah well I guess I'm not that smart." Sam said softly.

"I don't get it," Dean said softly. "Sam why you doing this?"

"Because, you're still my big brother." Sam explained.

* * *

We geared up and headed out. Bobby told me to shot Dean if he tried anything. I half hoped he was joking... Cass took us to where the white room was.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked as we looked around. It looked like we were outside an abandoned warehouse.

"Van Nuys California." Castiel explained as we walked.

"Where's the beautiful room?" Dean asked confused. To be honest, I think all three of us were a little confused.

"In there." Cass said looking at the warehouse.

"The beautiful rooms in an abandoned muffler factory, in Van Nuys, California?" Dean asked as we walked up to the warehouse.

"Where did you think it was?" Cass snapped.

"I don't know, Jupiter, a blade of grass, not Van Nuys." Dean said looking around.

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there." Sam asked as we stood outside the door.

"Because there is at least five angels in there." Castiel explained looking at me and Sam.

"So you're fast?" Dean said.

"They're faster." Castiel explained taking his tie off. "I'll clear them out. You three grab the boy. This is our only chance." Cass said and started to walk in when Dean stopped him.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait," Dean said putting his arm out in front of Cass. "You're going to take on five angels?"

"Yes." Cass replied turning to face Dean.

"Isn't that suicide?" Dean asked confused.

"Maybe it is, but then I wont have to watch you fail." Cass said colder than he has ever been. It shocked Dean, it shocked us all. "Sorry Dean, I don't have the same faith in you as Sam does." Cass and Dean shared a look, then Cass pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"What the hell you going to do with that?" Sam asked confused.

"Good luck Cass." I said giving him an unexpected hug. I felt arms cross over me and he patted me on the shoulders uncomfortably. _Yup that's classic Cass, all the warm of a cold blooded snake._ I smiled a little and pulled out the hug.

* * *

We went over the plan once more and waited, after we herd a loud cry and saw the bright white light, we knew it was time. We all took one glance at each other and went it. Our plan was simple enough, Sam and Dean would distract the angels left while I grabbed Adam and got the hell out of dodge. Sam and I watched as Dean walked in and waited a few seconds. I hated this part of the plan, leaving Dean alone in the room. But quickly we fallowed suit and went into the room. Dean was propping Adam up, he looked like crap. But Zachariah was there. He had his back to us. Sam lunged forward, the angel blade out ready to strike. Zach turned around in time and disarmed Sam throwing him the other side of the room. I didn't know what to do, go to Sam or Adam and Dean. I caught Dean's eye and rushed over helping Adam stand up.

"Sam!" Dean cried as I reached Adam's side.

"You know what I've learnt from this experience Dean, patience." Zach said and waved his hand out towards Adam. Suddenly Adam started to cough up blood. He fell to the floor in pain.

"Adam?" Dean said as he fell, I knelt down beside Adam. This wasn't part of the plan. I glanced at Dean and saw the same look reflected back at me. "Let him go,you son of a bitch!" Dean said growling at Zach.

"I mean I thought I was downsized for sure, and for us a firing, pretty damn literal." Zach joked. "But I should have trusted the boss man, it's all playing out like he said. You, me, you haemorrhaging brothers, you choking wife..." Zach reached both arms out, one to me and one to Sam. I saw the blood spill from Sam's mouth, and I felt the air start to be squeezed out of me. Dean looked at us both, and I shook my head. "You're finally ready, right? You know there's no other choice, there's never been a choice." Zach said in his smug tone. I gasped for air, trying my best to hold on. Dean looked from one to another to another. There we were, the three closest things to family Dean had left, dying around his feet, and only he could stop us.

"Stop it, stop it right now..." Dean said looking so broken, so desperate for help.

"In exchange for what?" Zach asked simply and Dean fought back the tears. My world started to go blurry, spots of black appeared in my vision.

"Damn it Zachariah," Dean said nearly in tears. "Stop it, please." Dean took one more glance at me and Sam. "I'll do it." _NO! Don't say yes! Please Dean, don't do it!_ I thought as I grasped onto the bit of life I had left.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Zach asked like the a-whole we all knew him for. _No Dean, please... god no..._

"Ok yes... the answer is yes." Dean said looking Zach dead in the eye. My heart sunk to the ground. I saw the look in Dean's eyes, he meant this yes. The spots in my vision got bigger and as I gasped each time I was finding it harder and harder to stay with it all.

"Dean!" Sam managed to say. Dean ignored it.

"Do you hear me?" Dean asked Zach. "Call Michael down you bastard!" Dean said his voice breaking with the emotion he was trying to suppress. Dean looked at us all, I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. _So, Eve was right... Dean said yes..._ I gave up. I gave up trying to fight to live, to save Dean to even care about this damn world. Dean was saying yes, that meant I lost him... forever.

"How do I know your not lying?" Zach asked.

"Does it look like I'm lying?" Dean snapped. Zach turned his back and started to chant. I closed my eyes, the light was hurting them too much. I felt the pain in my chest lift and my surroundings change.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I groaned. _Now? Now you want to do this crap?_ I walked round to the chair and sat.

"I said I'd be back." Eve said appearing from no where. Her smile was too smug, to righteous. It got under my skin, something I didn't need.

"Go to hell bitch!" I snapped.

"Tut,tut." She said waving her finger at me as she came and sat across the table from me. "We had an agreement."

"Tough!" I snapped slamming my hands onto the table. I made her jump, it made me feel a little better.

"Megan, come on. I said it all along... Dean said yes, you herd it with your own ears." Eve said sitting back in the chair.

"No, you're wrong... he couldn't, he wouldn't no... not to me... not like this... no..." I said shaking my head as tears set in my eyes. The reality of the situation hit me. Hard. I couldn't believe, I didn't want to believe that Dean had said yes. I couldn't process losing him to Michael.

"Well he did. As we speak, Michael is heading his way down Dean." Eve said her lips forming a tight smile. I shook my head and slammed the table again.

"No, god please, no... Dean..." I said shaking my head. Eve reached out and touched my hand, I looked up into her warm face.

"He's left you alone in this world. He abandoned you, left you to fight alone. It's too much to ask, too much for you to do alone." She said softly rubbing my hand. I stared at her hand over mine. _She's...she is actually right. He's left me to fight alone, to fight all this alone. How am I meant to stop Sammy saying yes now? How does he expect me to keep fighting, when I know, I know he's given in... Eve's right. I'm alone now... in all this mess..._ I took a deep shaky breath in. Eve smiled at me warm and friendly as if she'd known me why whole life.

"What... what do I do now?" I asked shocked and confused.

"Well Megan," She said softly moving to come and sit next to me, she put her arm around my shoulders. "Now, I ask you one last time. Will you let me take your body over? I can take away all the pain your feelings, I can make you think your back with Dean, it will be better than any heaven. You will be in true blissful ignorance. You will never have to think about fighting alone, or being alone. All you need to do is say yes..." She said softly looking into my eyes. I looked back and took a deep breath. My mind swimming with grief and pain, loss and anger all aimed at Dean for his answer.

"Yes." I replied my voice shaky and weak.

* * *

So come who hates me? Yeah I'd hate me too if I didn't know where this is going! As always, please review, love hearing what you guys think is going to happen =)


	24. One Thing

Hey everyone! Thank you so much everyone who's been reading this, reviewing and adding! Asya55, SammySexSlave, Sam Riggs, SparkleyBlueEyes and a ton more on the facebook fan fic page, thank you for pushing me to continue! You guys seriously rock! Hope you enjoy this chapter, kinda got sleepy near the end, so if there's a ton of spelling mistakes, my bad guys, sorry...  
*disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal characters and events.

* * *

I woke taking a deep gasp of air. I felt like I was drowning and if I couldn't get air now I never would. As I sat up taking the deepest breath, I looked around. I was in Bobby's house, in one of his spare bed rooms. My eyes wondered the room and set on a figure in a chair by the bed. It was Dean, he was sound asleep in the chair. My heart raised a little and a smile crossed my face. _He didn't say yes..._ I took a deep breath and like it out slowly. My body ached all over and I struggled to remember what happened at the warehouse. I got out the bed and felt a whole new level of pain, I grasped my sides and hobbled over to the bathroom. As I crossed the hall I could hear voices downstairs, two or three men, I wasn't sure. _I hope everyone's ok..._ I entered the bathroom and pulled my top off, it was the same top I was wearing in the warehouse. My ribs were bruised, deep purple marks along my sides and it ached like a bitch.

"Just what the hell happened to me?" I asked looking at the bruises. As I took a closer look I noticed a my anti-possession charm on my left shoulder blade bleeding. "What the?" I went into the cupboard and pulled some cotton wool out. I wiped the dry blood away and noticed a slash right threw the tattoo. I ran my finger over the cut, it perfectly cut the tattoo in half. "What happened to me?" I asked rubbing my finger over the cut again and again. I stood in the bathroom and tried to remember, I really tried, but the last thing I clearly remember was walking into the warehouse with Sam. I sighed and washed my body.

* * *

I went back to the bedroom and dressed the cut before getting dressed. I walked over to Dean and pushed him softly. He stirred and shot awake, grabbing my wrist as I stood there. His eyes fixed on me.

"Megan?" Dean asked still half asleep. I nodded and a small smile crossed his face. "When did you wake up?" He yawned.

"Not long... what happened?" I asked as he let go of my wrist and stood up. Before he said anything else he pulled me into a hug. It was a bear hug and nearly knocked the air out of me all over again.

"Thank god your ok." He said pulling me out the hug. I looked at him confused. "You've been out for days... We've had doctors, sooth sayers, voo doo priest's and mediums from all around the state to check you out. No one could find out why you were out. We were all worried about you. What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked as we moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I dunno... I, um.. I remember watching you walk into the warehouse, I was sure you'd say yes." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Dude, did you, how did you, how did we get out? What happened in there?" I asked trying to shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

"You really don't remember?" Dean asked confused, it made the knot in my stomach get tighter as I shook my head. _What the hell happened in there?_ I thought pulling my sleeves over my hands, it's what I do when the situation scares me.

"No Dean, just tell me ok?" I asked hiding the fear in my voice.

"Ok," Dean said softly, "Ok. Well we went in, Adam was there and it was a trap. Zachariah showed up, things got bad, real bad. Adam and Sam were haemorrhaging badly, and you, Zachariah made you choke. I made him, think that I said yes to Michael."

"But you didn't? Right?" I jumped in.

"No, I didn't. I wont lie to you, there was a second, where I was going to go through it... but then I saw you and Sam on the floor, I had to keep fighting." Dean admitted. "So, I stabbed him with the angel blade."

"You killed that bastard? Damn I wish I saw that!" I laughed shaking my head.

"It was a good moment." Dean said softly.

"So what happened? How'd we get out?" I asked confused.

"Well Michael was heading down, we had to get out there fast. I grabbed you and pulled Adam to his feet. Sam was pretty much out of it, I had to grab him and pull him out too." Dean sighed. "I wasn't sure I'd get everyone out..."

"But you did?" I asked. "I mean, you, me, Sam and Adam?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "Something finally went right for us. We all got out alive." Dean said smiling at me.

"Damn, looks like things are finally going our way." I replied with a smile.

"Bout time." Dean joked getting to his feet and holding his hand out to me. "So you wanna go meet Adam again?"

"Sure, I'd love to." I smiled taking his hand. Dean pulled me to my feet and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my back. He placed a light kiss on my lips and I kissed back, wrapping my arms around him. It felt good, not just kissing Dean, but actually having things going our way for a change. It felt right that we should be having some luck for once, but at the same time, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong.

* * *

We went downstairs and saw the guys all sat around a table drinking and joking. We walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Bobby smiled at me as we walked over to them. Sam turned, fallowed by Adam and they both smiled at me. I smiled at the guys and then I met Sam's gaze, something stirred in me. I started to feel well... attracted to him. I gave Sam a small smile and turned back to Dean.

"Well it's about time you woke up." Bobby joked as we sat at the table.

"You know I like my rest." I joked as Dean passed me a bottle of beer. I opened it and took a sip.

"Well it's good to see you up." Sam said smiling softly at me.

"Thanks." I said softly and took another sip of beer. I couldn't shake the butterfly feeling I was getting when I looked at Sam. I looked down at the table. "So what's happening now?"

"I want to hunt. With you guys." Adam said and we all looked at him, Dean and Sam traded an uneasy look. I guessed they hadn't talked about this.

"Adam," Bobby started to say but Adam cut him off.

"No. Look, I'm not a kid. I've seen some pretty bad things now. I've been eaten alive by a monster, screwed over by angels and I just want to help out." Adam said looking at all three of us.

"Adam, it takes a lot of training, it's hard work and once you start down this road, you can't go back." Dean said softly.

"I get it Dean, but I want to help anyway I can. So train me up, or I'll go out there and fight by myself." Adam said looking just as stubborn as either Winchester. I smiled and took another sip of beer.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked softly giving him the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Hell yes. I want to get even with the angels and demons." Adam said nodding. Sam and Dean looked hard at each other and then at Bobby. Bobby raised his eye brows and nodded.

"Ok, we'll train you up." Sam said softly. Adam smiled and everyone clinked their beer bottles together. We spent the rest of the night, drinking and talking. Half of it was the boys getting to know their new baby brother, learning about his past, from his words, about how their dad acted with Adam and what Adam wanted to do with his life. Sam and Dean explained themselves to Adam, gave him the cliff notes version, missing out a few touchy points but all in all gave Adam the essential details. Including their destiny.

"Have we herd from Cass?" I asked confused.

"No, I've called him, but all I get is the voice mail." Sam said looking at me in the eyes. I nodded softly, even after hours of being around Sam, I still couldn't push the butterfly feelings out of my stomach. _Why the hell am I feeling like this about Sam? Seriously? He's __my brother in law, that's all. I love Dean. I love Dean. I LOVE DEAN..._ I sighed softly and rolled my neck.

"You ok girl?" Bobby asked noticing me rolling my neck, I gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, just tired I think. Might call it a night." I said glancing at the guys. Dean turned to me and smiled.

"Want some company?" He asked giving me the school boy grin. I smiled back and nodded.

"Always with you." I replied leaning in a little and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Aww!" Sam, Bobby and Adam joked. We pulled out the kiss and I rolled my eyes standing up.

"You're only jealous that you guys haven't got a girl this hot." Dean said standing up and taking my hand. I laughed as the guys continued to make kissing noises as we walked upstairs. It really did feel like things had turned a corner, I know I keep saying it, but I just couldn't believe how good everything was going.

* * *

We got to the bedroom and Dean closed the door as I sat on the bed and took my shoes off. I stretched as Dean walked over to me and pulled his shirt off. I smiled, looking at my husband, and his body.

"Maybe I was the who's got the hottie." I joked as Dean stood over me, lowering his face to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Suddenly Dean grabbed hold of me and picked me up moving me further up the bed. We kissed passionately, hands roaming all over the place. Things got pretty heated, pretty quickly. Yeah things had changed. It was like this piece of good news had put us all into a good mood, making me and Dean feel closer, stronger as a couple. A fresh start.  
A few hours later I was laid in Dean's arm's panting for breath as I rested my head on his chest.

"Wow..." I said smiling. Dean kissed my head and I laughed.

"That's a good word for it." He joked. I turned and looked into his eyes. I smiled and Dean ran his hand over my cheek. "Come here." He said in a husky voice. I crawled up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I think we're going to do this. Actually stop it." I said smiling, Dean pushed some strands of hair out of my face.

"I know we will." He said smiling at me. I cuddled up to him and took a deep happy breath. I was so tired, so exhausted, knowing that we could actually win, it lifted a weight that had been on me for so long, I had forgotten what it felt like to be positive. I smiled as wave after wave of sleep hit me.

_

* * *

_

I was stood in a hall, dressed in a long sexy red dress, my hair was in loose curls and I was looking at myself in the mirror. I ran my hands over my dress, feeling the silk under hand made me smile.

"_You are looking beautiful tonight my love." A voice came from behind me. "But you're missing just one thing." I looked up in the mirror and saw Sam walking up to me in a white suit. He brought a necklace, placing it around my neck and fastened it._

"_Thank you, this is so beautiful." I said looking down at the pendant that hung from the chain. It was a small devil face, with ruby's as its eyes. I caught the ruby's in the light. I was turned around and faced Sam, looking into his eyes._

"_Not as beautiful as you." He said before pulling me into a long passionate kiss. As we pulled apart he ran his hand over my cheek. "Oh how I've missed you."_

"_And I've missed you too." I replied softly. "I never thought we'd get a second chance."_

"_Me either. But, here we're our." Sam said smiling at me, pulling me into another kiss._

"_But I want to know, why, why this form?" I asked looking Sam up and down._

"_You're in the skin you should be in, I just wanted you to get used to mine." Sam said softly._

"_Do you think we'll get him?" I asked slightly worried. Sam laughed and shook his head._

"_You are so silly sometimes, but I do love you." Sam said tapping my nose softly. "Of course we'll get him, the plan's in motion, it's just a matter of time..."_

"_I just want to be with you again, it's been so long..." I said looking to the floor. Sam took my chin and made me look back into his eyes._

"_I wont let them tare us apart again. I promise." He said and kissed me again. I kissed back, my heart racing faster than anything I had ever felt. Sam picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he backed me to the wall. His kisses moving onto my neck and collar bone._

"_I love you." I moaned as I went to kiss Sam's neck._

"_I love you too." Sam said in a husky, sexy voice. Sam carried me to a bed and dropped me on there. Instantly climbing onto of me, laying kisses all over my skin. Our breath got heavy as clothes flew off in all directions. Kisses coved all skin that came into the light. I started to feel feelings I had never felt before, my heart raced, my breath caught in my throat and by the end I was screaming in pleasure._

"_I love you!" I screamed as we both came at the same time. It was the best sex I had ever had. And it was with Sam._

* * *

I shot up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I glanced over and Dean was fast asleep, hugging the pillow and grinning to himself. _What the hell was up with that damn dream?_ I thought as I caught my breath. I grabbed my pj's and put them on and climbed out of bed. I wondered downstairs to the kitchen to get myself a drink of water to calmmyself. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Sam asleep on the table, it looked like he was reading a book. His hair fell onto his face, and he looked so sweet, just sleeping there. I stood there and watched him._ He's so sweet, cute and caring, can joke, but knows how to communicate. Not to mention -damn the boy is HOT!_ I bit my lip watching him, thinking to myself when he stirred a little. A piece of his hair fell over his face, covering him from view. I walked over to him and carefully moved the hair back around his ear. I smiled down at Sam as he smiled in his sleep. _What the hell are you doing? This isn't you Megan! _I shook my head and moved away from Sam. _Just get out of this room, stay away from him._ I backed out the room and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I ran the cold tap and splashed the water onto my face, I looked up at my reflection and jumped back.

"Holy shit!" I said jumping back from my refection. In the mirror was Eve, smiling back at me.

"Hello Megan, I've been waiting for you." She said in the mirror. I rubbed my eyes but she was still there.

"What the hell? How the hell are you here?" I snapped grabbing hold of the sink and looking at her.

"Oh come on, you know this one... think about it." Eve smirked. "Your anti-possession tattoo is broken, you can't keep your eyes off little Sammy, and not to mention the dreams. Damn girl, I thought I had a vivid imagination, but, you, you really take it to a whole new level." Eve said with a wink. I shook my head.

"Shut up, and leave me alone." I said growling at her in the mirror. Eve let out a laugh that seem to echo around my mind. "What the hell?" I asked holding my head.

"Oh you are cute, but come on, you can't be that stupid, can you?" Eve asked shaking her head. "Really think about it." She added looking at me. I stood and tried to remember what happened in the warehouse, then it clicked, it all made sense and I started to shake my head.

"No.. no I didn't, I couldn't, I..." I said shaking my head.

"We have a winner!" Eve said clapping her hands. "That's right Megan, you said yes!" Eve laughed. I shook my head and my mind started to race. _I need to tell Dean, warn him!_ I stood up straight and opened my mouth to shout Dean, but nothing came out.

"Oh no, no Megan, you don't get to shout for help. Not now..." Eve said with a serious face. I tried to move from the sink and I couldn't move. I glared at Eve as she laughed. I blinked and I was looking back at myself.

"What have you done?" I shouted and hit out, but hit nothing.

"Come on, really? I've taken you over. You're body is mine, and soon Sam will be Lucifer's." Eve laughed and messed with my hair.

"Dean's going to realise, he's not as stupid as he looks." I growled watching her prune me.

"Oh I don't know, the guys pretty stupid." Eve laughed. "But don't worry Hun, I'll let you watch." Eve joked as she walked away from the mirror.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I never thought I'd have a family again. I never thought I had brothers, or that I'd loose my mother all over again. But it happened. I had to readjust. The world was ending, the world was ending and my brothers were the only ones who could stop it. I had to help. I didn't even have to think about it. It was a no brainer. So why couldn't I shake this feeling, that the angels hadn't really left me alone?

Bobby had given me a room to crash in, we'd spent most of the night up drinking and talking. We had so much in common, it was strange, but cool. But man I was I drunk! Sam helped me upstairs and to the room. I crashed on the bed and fell asleep seconds after.

_I was sat in Bobby's kitchen drinking beer. I was a little confused, but figured I was still drunk so dreams weren't meant to make sense. A man appeared in the room, he was tall, as tall as Sam with dirty blonde shoulder length hair, stubble and looked like a rock star. I didn't know him._

"_S'up, you Adam?" He asked walking over to me and grabbing a beer._

"_Who are you? Another freaking angel?" I snapped sitting up straight. The guy laughed and sat down next to me, taking a swig of the beer._

"_Kinda." He laughed. "The names Payton."_

"_Well Payton, I don't need any angels messing my life up any more." I huffed putting the bottle down on the table and sobering up quickly. Payton nodded pushing his hair out of his face._

"_Well Kid, I ain't here to mess your life up." Payton said softly, then looked into my eyes. "I need your help."_

"_Help? Yeah I herd that before! Now leave me alone!" I said getting to my feet. I had enough of angels jerking me around! I wasn't going to let them push me about any more._

"_Adam, look I know your story." Payton said getting up and towering over me. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me, but yet I still had to take a step back to look into his eyes. "I know how that dick Zachariah messed you around, promised you the world and tried to kill ya. But listen to me Adam, there's stuff you don't know."_

"_Tell me something I don't know! Everyone keeps stuff from me!" I shouted pushing the angel. Payton just stood there looking unimpressed._

"_Look Kid, I like you, I think you kick ass. But seriously, pushing me? No. Wont work, even in your dreams." Payton laughed and tapped me on the shoulder, I went crashing back into the seat. "Now listen up, and listen good, cos this isn't going to be easy to take. You know that chic, Megan?"_

"_Dean's wife..." I said softly._

"_Yeah that's her. She's not herself, not at the moment anyway." Payton said sitting down at the table. I just looked at her confused. "Remember when Zachariah told you about Lucifer, did he mention Eve?"_

"_Hmm yeah he mentioned this girl he had the hots for, but he didn't go into too much detail." I said recalling the lack of information I paid attention when Zachariah was talking to me._

"_Yeah well this bitch is riding around in Megan's skin." Payton said coldly. "And your the only one who can help."_

"_How can I help?" I asked confused._

"_Look Kid, I like you, so I'm going to be honest here." Payton said and I sat up to listen to him. "Ok here's the deal. You need to take Michael in. You need to say yes to him. Otherwise Eve is staying in Megan. I need Michael's help to get Eve out of her, and you, well you and Dean are the only two who can do it."_

"_So why are you asking me and not Dean?" I asked confused. I felt like I was being tricked again._

"_Honestly, because I know this sounds bad, but Kid, you're not even meant to be alive, so taking in Michael, saves both your brothers and you can help save Megan." Payton said honestly. _

"_You want me to say yes to this dick, because I should be dead anyway?" I choked out._

"_Yeah. But you can save your brothers and Megan. You can save a hell of a lot more people this way than training and fighting." Payton explained simply._

"_Well least your honest..." I said shocked and confused. I wanted to help, of course I would, they're my family, but saying yes. After all the guys had told me about becoming a vessel... "I need some time to think about it."_

"_Well I'd be worried if you didn't man. But I can't wait too much longer. Call my name, and I'll find you. But seriously don't take too long, too many lives depend on this." Payton said and disappeared, leaving me sat in the kitchen alone, trying to figure out what to do._

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

Eve spent the night curled up next to Dean. I screamed, I shouted, I lashed out in every single way I could. I had to fight, I had to keep fighting. Eve was inside me, controlling me and inches away from my clueless husband.

"You bitch! Get the hell out of my body!" I screamed in my mind. Eve just laughed.

"You know, I could shut you up any moment I wanted to, right?" She replied in my mind. I went quiet and thought. "Thank you, finally!" She mocked.  
"Oh this isn't over." I replied and started to recite an anti-possession spell.

"Oh stop wasting your energy like you could exercise me! Think about it Megan, I'm stronger then you, so much stronger. Now, be a good little girl and shut the hell up." Eve snapped and I felt a weight press down on me. It took everything I had just to keep myself there, watching; I couldn't talk any more.

Eve's P.O.V

I finally got that annoying voice to be quiet. Finally I could think, plan, hell even have a little fun. I got up in the morning and got dressed, a pair of tight jeans and a tight low cut rock t-shirt, put my hair in loose curls and I had to admit, this skin looked hot. I went downstairs while Dean was still asleep and saw Sam still asleep at the table. I walked over to him and lent down to whisper into his ear.

"Sam, Sammy wake up." My lips inches away from his ear. I moved back as his eyes flickered a little and opened. Green, Lucifer eyes were green once upon a time. "Morning sunshine." I said with a wink. Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Megan?" Sam asked confused sitting up straight.

"Yes Sam, it's me." I said walking over to him. Sam looked confused. "Sam, I need to confess something." I said sitting on the edge of the table in front of him.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Sam asked confused. Man this boy was dumb. Yummy, but dumb,_ I guess it is true. All the cute ones, no brains. _I pulled my best lost and innocent look. I started to act shy.

"I.. um.. I," I looked down at my lap and played with my hands. Sam reached across and held my hands.

"Megan, whatever it is, you know, you can tell me." Sam said giving me the world famous puppy dog look. I fought not to smile. _Oh so dumb..._

"I can't say it Sam." I said hopping off the table and walking away. Sam fallowed me and put his hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"Megan, please, I want to help." Sam said as I turned. I was inches away from him. I studied his face, his green eyes, floppy brown hair, freckles, lips... every inch of that yummy face. I closed the gap between us and looked up into his big green eyes.

"Sam," I whispered softly. "I," I sensed Dean heading our way. _Perfect..._

Dean's P.O.V

I woke up and Megan had gone, I figured she was already up. I got dressed and herd snoring coming from another room so I went in and checked it out. Sure enough Adam was sound asleep on the bed, hugging the sheets. It felt weird having two smaller brothers. I walked over and pulled the rest of the sheet over him to keep him warm. Just like I did for Sammy. I still couldn't believe I had both our brothers around me. I had more family around me now than I ever had. I smiled and crept back out the room closing the door softly.

Things really were starting to go our way, I had my brothers, my wife, who thankfully wanted to be around me again, and although none of us knew how we were going to stop Lucifer, we had a small amount of hope. The whole house felt good. I smiled as I made my way down the stairs. I notice Bobby still asleep in the den, he'd fallen asleep in the chair again. I felt bad for Bobby, I was the reason he was in that damn chair. I forced him to fight this fight and now look at him... I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face.

"This isn't the time for this." I said softly to myself and made my way into the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted as I walked in. Sam and Megan were kissing, passionately kissing. Arms wrapped around one another, full on kissing. Mad wasn't in it. I wanted to kill Sam in that moment. I raced over and pulled Sam away, punching him in the face. "Why were you kissing my wife?" I yelled as Sam held his face.

"I-" Sam started to say.

"He kissed me!" Megan shouted and I turned to her.

"You were kissing him back!" I yelled. She bowed her head and wouldn't look at me. I turned back to Sam who looked confused. "You kissed her!" I yelled.

"I didn't she kissed me!" Sam yelled back, I had bust his lip.

"You were kissing!" I yelled at them both.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked wheeling into the room.

"What the hell Sam?" I yelled grabbing hold of him and backing him up against the wall. Sam didn't fight me back.

"I didn't." Sam replied, the blood running down his lip. Megan raced over and pulled on my arms.

"Dean, stop it! Please, stop it!" She begged. I shrugged her off and swung out, hitting Sam in the guts and then the mouth again for good measure.

"Don't touch my wife again!" I yelled.

"Dean! Stop it!" Bobby cried getting in between me and Sam. Sam turned back to me and looked pissed.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" Sam yelled trying to get past Bobby.

"Stop it now! Both of you!" Bobby yelled looking from me to Sam. I glared at Sam, I was so damn mad. _How the hell could he kiss my damn wife? What the hell was he thinking?_ I was fuming.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at Sam and turned to Megan. "And you?" I couldn't bring myself to even look at her, it made me sick. I shook my head and headed for the door.

"Where you going boy?" Bobby shouted after me.

"Out!" I yelled slamming the door behind me. I headed to the Impala and started to engine. I needed to get away, away from them all. I drove off in silence.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I woke to shouting, lots of loud shouting. I made my way downstairs as Bobby appeared.

"Adam, thank god, can you drive?" Bobby asked looking exhausted.

"Sure I can, but what's happening, I herd shouting." I asked confused.

"I need you to drive me somewhere, I'll explain on the way." Bobby said pulling me out the door. As I walked out I noticed Sam, he looked like he had the crap beat out of him. I was totally confused. We got in a car and Bobby pulled his phone out and started to ring someone.

"Bobby what's happened?" I asked as I drove, Bobby giving directions now and again.

"You're damn brothers. Dean thinks he caught Sam and Megan kissing in the kitchen and lost it. Big time." Bobby said and then talked to the person on the phone. "Dean, where the hell do you think your going boy. Let's talk about this. Think about it, they wouldn't kiss normally. Something has to be up."

My eyes widened, then I remembered my dream. _Megan's Eve, she.. kissed Sam to split the guys up? Why would she do that, why wouldn't she just kill Dean?_

"Bobby do you know an angel called Payton?" I asked as we drove. Bobby turned to me.

"How do you know him boy?" Bobby asked looking worried.

"You might not believe this..." I said and started to explain my dream.

* * *

Eve's P.O.V

Everyone else had gone running after little Deanie Weenie Winchester. Everyone but me and Sam. I walked into the den and found him cleaning up his cuts, he glared at me.

"Oh come on Sammy, I know you liked the kiss." I joked waving my hand and locking all the doors around us.

"Who are you? How are you possessing Megan?" Sam asked getting to his feet. I ran a finger over Bobby's desk as I walked over to him.

"I am Megan." I whispered as I closed the gap between us. Sam pushed me back and started to chant in Latin. It made me tingle. "Oh man, I haven't herd that in years, oh it makes me tingle all over, say it again Sam." I joked and winked at him. I saw the panic in his eyes as he realised who I was.

"Eve." He growled. I walked back over to him and place my hand on his chest.

"And they say you can't be cute and smart." I joked and pushed him back down onto the sofa, straddling him as he landed. "Tell me something Sammy, what gave me away? The kiss?" I asked our faces so close to one another.

"Go to hell." Sam spat out. I laughed shaking my head.

"No Sammy, not going to happen." I joked then kissed him roughly. "Not for a very long time anyway."

"How are you possessing Megan?" Sam asked glaring at me. I pulled my top off and showed him my shoulder. "How?" He asked confused.

"I take it back, I guess you are cute and dumb." I joked. Sam glared at me, like an angry puppy. I giggled and shook my head. "Oh Sammy, so much anger. And if you really want to know, think... how could I get in Megan's skin?" We sat there for a few moments just looking at each other when the penny finally dropped.

"She would never say yes to you. Just like I'd never say yes to Lucifer." Sam said shaking his head.

"Well guess again. She did." I said and stood up. "She thought there was no other choice. Dean had said yes, she thought she lost everything." I laughed shaking my head. "Stupid humans, all of you, you can't see the bigger pictures."

"You tricked her!" Sam growled, I saw the look in his eyes, he was crushed. I smiled and winked.

"You're brother did it all. I was just in the right place, at the right time." I joked and straddled him again.  
"So what are you doing here? What do you want?" Sam asked trying to move as far back from me as possible.

"I want you." I said and kissed Sam again, pulling him closer to me.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

After I finished explaining Bobby made me pull the car over. He didn't speak for about ten minutes.

"Bobby? Aren't we meant to be going after Dean?" I asked. Bobby just sat there I think he was in shock. I was still in shock. Payton was the first angel I met who was straight with me about everything.

"Boy, call that angel here right now." Bobby said and I nodded.

"Payton?" I said looking around clueless. I felt like an idiot for shouting a random name, I half expected nothing to happen.

"Bobby! Man it's good to see you." A voice said from the back of the car and it was the angel, Payton. I jumped and then turned to see him smile at me.

"You son of a bitch! If you knew she was possessed why didn't you do something sooner?" Bobby snapped.

"Dude please, I explained to Adam here, I need Michael's help to pull Eve out of Megan, otherwise she'll die." Payton said softly. "And Adam's the only one who can take Michael in, we both know what will happen if Dean does..." Payton said trading a look with Bobby.

"That's it!" I said shouting and making them both jump.

"What?" Bobby asked confused.

"I'm sick of not knowing things. What will happen if Dean said yes to Michael?" I asked looking at the pair.

"Well Kid, Sam would say yes to Lucifer, to stop Dean from getting hurt. Then they would fight over the world and millions would die." Payton said. I nodded and started the car.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Bobby asked confused.

"To get Dean, make him see it was Eve, then... then I'm going to get Michael to help me save Megan." I said driving off.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was watching. My world was falling apart round my ears, not to mention Eve kept kissing Sam. I felt like I was kissing my brother. Never a cool thing. Never. I couldn't shake the hurt look in Dean's eyes when Eve let him catch her kissing Sam. I'd never seen him look so hurt, not by anything I had done anyway. I got mad, mad that this bitch was ruining my life and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it, and now. Now she was trying to get Sam to say yes.

"Bitch, you kiss him one more time!" I growled in my head and Eve actually stopped what she was doing for a second. The anger fed a strength deep inside me, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Something I had hoped had all but gone from me. I felt my lycanthorpia kick in again. This primal hate I felt towards Eve was feeding the beast inside me, helping me in turn to fight off the hold she had on me.

"How are you doing this girly?" Eve asked inside my mind. Meanwhile I could see Sam sat looking confused at her.

"I'm just that good." I said smiling as I fed of the anger and the power.

* * *

Eve's P.O.V

I pulled back from Sam and smiled as he looked disgusted. A laugh fell from my lips and I sighed.

"Ok fine, here's the thing Sammy." I said looking into those green eyes as he glared at me. "I want your body. Now."

"Not going to happen." Sam said plainly.

"Yeah see that just doesn't work for me." I said and slapped his face, cutting his cheek with the wedding ring on my hand. Sam slowly turned his head back to me, flicking the hair out of his face. "The answer I want to hear is, ok, sure."

"Bite me." Sam said growling at me.

"Oh I will, you big tease, but not now, I have work to do." I joked winking at him. "So, are you going to say yes?" I asked seriously. Sam just glared at me, blood running down his cheek. I lent closer to him and licked the blood away. "Hmm... tasty." I said licking my lips.

"Just kill me." Sam said shaking his head.

"No, I would never kill you." I said and lent closer so I could speak in Sam's ear. "Dean on the other hand, I'd gladly snap his neck like a twig." I moved back and saw the shocked and worried look on Sam's face. "So it's true, family's the big weak spot on you Winchesters. Say yes, and I promise, no one, will hurt little Deano." I started to lean forward when I herd Megan speak in my mind

"Bitch, you kiss him one more time!" She growled.

"How are you doing this girly?" I asked inside my mind. Meanwhile Sam sat looking confused at me.

"I'm just that good." She said smugly. I shook my head as if I could get her to be quiet.

"Megan?" Sam said and I snapped my head up in his direction.

"She's gone. Now what do you say- ARH!" I grabbed my head as a sharp pain hit me.

Megan's P.O.V

The rage built and I felt my werewolf powers build in me until I could fight back. Honestly I wasn't sure how I managed to do it, but I did. I got control of my body, and Eve was trapped in my head.

"Sam... shit... this hurts..." She was fighting me. I jumped off Sam and fell to my knee's it was taking everything I had to stay in control.

"Megan?" Sam asked dropping to his knee's and holding me. "Megan are you ok? What's happening?" I looked up at Sam and he looked scared for a second. "You're eyes... Megan... you're eyes..."

"Sam not the time!" I cried out in pain and held my head. I knew what he getting at, I could feel the wolf inside me. "Sam, get out of here, get away or tied me up. Something... I can't... she's strong..." I felt myself becoming weaker by the second. "Run." I said as I felt myself loose the fight I felt Eve take control again. She stood up and Sam knew.

"You know I really hate it when they fight back." She huffed straightening her clothes. "Now where were we Sammy?"

"My answers always going to be no Eve. Just go." Sam said standing up to her. Eve closed the gap between them.

"You're going to regret this..." She growled.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

"Boy are you sure about this?" Bobby asked as I parked up near the Impala. We could see Dean sat on a bench looking out into nothing. _He's my brother, he's in pain and I can stop that pain. I need to do this..._  
"Yeah, I'm sure." I said looking at Payton and Bobby.

We all climbed out the car and raced over to Dean, I wasn't sure how we were going to explain it all when Dean turned and saw Payton.

"Son of a bitch! I should have known something was happening!" Dean cursed as we reached him.

"Boy calm down, you need to listen to us." Bobby said softly.

"Dean, we really don't have time for this. Eve is riding Megan. She's riding her because she thought you said yes to Michael back in the warehouse. We need to get back and get her trapped. We need your help to do it." Payton explained and I watched as Dean got madder.

"Eve." Dean growled. "That bitch is going to burn for this!" He said rushing to the car. We rushed back to ours and got in, the Impala flew away from us and I had to use my best driving just to keep up.

"Why didn't we tell him about Michael?" I asked as we drove.

"Because he would more than likely tie you to a tree here." Bobby said plainly.

"And he's already pissed." Payton added.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically glancing at the angel in my rear view mirror.

* * *

Eve's P.O.V

I slammed Sam into another wall, he was beat but not to badly. I smiled as he slid down the wall, I walked over to him and put my foot on his chest holding him in place.

"I wont kill you, but I can make you wish you were dead." I said smiling.

"I still wont say yes." Sam said, his words slurred and broken.

"Oh, give it time Sammy, you will." I said taking my foot back. "I mean, I can feel the anger, and man he is just going to eat you alive. It's so yummy." I laughed.

"No..." Sam said shaking his head.

"Oh yes Sammy. See Lucifer's going to get to ride you, soon too. Man it is going to be so nice to actually touch him again, you know?" I sighed. "A millennium or two, and you forget what it feels like to hug the person you love. I can't touch him, not till he's in his true vessel anyway. He's too powerful. But you," I glanced down at Sam, he was nearly unconscious. I kicked him and he woke up a little. "You. You're so angry, it feeds him, keeps him strong, stops him from burning up. Man I can not wait." I said clapping my hands.

"Never Eve... never.." Sam muttered.

"Oh we'll see Sammy, we will see." I laughed, then I herd cars. Two and I could sense the boys were back with help. An angel. "Shit." I muttered to myself. Sam looked at me confused. "Looks like I'll have to come back for you Sammy, but don't worry I will be back for you." I lent down and kissed him roughly before punching him and knocking him out. "Sweet and dumb..." I joked and blinked.

When I opened my eyes I was away from Bobby's house. I wasn't with Lucifer but at least I was away from the angel. I sighed rolling my neck as I could hear Megan whisper in my mind, she was already starting to get her power back. It was annoying.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

We pulled into the yard and raced out the cars. Dean was ahead of me as he burst through the door calling out for Sam and Eve. I fallowed with Bobby behind me. When I got into the house I saw Dean on his knee's holding Sam with Payton stood next to him.

"Where is she?" I asked looking around.

"Gone. But we don't have much time." Payton said looking at me. I nodded and looked at Dean and Sam.

"Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked as Sam's eyes opened.

"Been better." He coughed and Dean helped him onto the chair. He looked like crap, Eve had done a real number on him. And she liked him. Eve scared the crap out of me.

"What happened boy?" Bobby asked as we sat around.

"It was Eve, Dean she's Eve not Megan." Sam explained, shaking is head.

"I know Sammy, it's ok. We're going to stop her." Dean said softly.

"Dean you know you can't stop her right?" Payton said plainly. Dean shot him a look that really could kill.

"Really Angel boy? And whys that?" Dean snapped. I guess they didn't like each other.

"You try and pull Eve out of Megan, you'll end up killing her." Payton said plainly. "There's only one way to get Eve out." He glanced at me.

"Why are you looking at Adam?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Payton and Michael together can get Eve out of Megan, and not kill her." I said and Dean started to shake his head.

"No. No way. We just got you back. No Adam." Dean snapped getting to his feet.

"Yes Dean. We don't have any other choice." I said standing up to Dean. We glared into each others eyes.

"I cant let you take the bullet, it's meant to be me." Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean I can do this. I'm meant to be dead anyway. I've seen how you are with Sam and Megan. I have to do this." I said shaking my head.

"NO Adam!" Dean snapped. "There has to be another way!"

"Dean there isn't." Payton said.

"No one's asking you!" Dean growled at Payton.

"Boy, there isn't. I don't like it either, but it's Adam's choice." Bobby said and Dean shook his head.

"No. I said no!" Dean cursed under his breath and stood there looking at me, looking into my eyes. I just nodded and Dean shook his head. "I'm not letting you do this!" He started to walk towards me when Payton reached out and touched me.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was stood in a field in the middle of no where. I looked around confused but there was just me and Payton.

"It's easier if we're away from everyone." Payton admitted. "Plus you brother really doesn't like me any more..."

"Yeah I had noticed." I said sarcastically. "So what do I need to do?"

"Adam, are you sure you want to do this?" Payton asked seriously.

"Is there any other way to save Megan, Dean and Sam from Eve and Lucifer?" I asked.

"Well no but-" Payton started to say.

"Then let's just do this." I said firmly. "Their my family, my blood. I have to protect them anyway I can. So... just let's do this..."

"You're a true Winchester." Payton said before he started to chant in Latin...

* * *

Eve's POV

I wondered around streets trying to figure out where my love was. Megan continued to fight me, her strength returned and I didn't want to risk Lucifer. I had to get control once and for all. I went to an abandoned house and cut my palm, the blood dripped.

"What are you doing Eve?" Megan asked inside my head.

"Getting rid of you." I said out loud and started to draw symbols in the blood. It took me a while but I finished the last symbol. It took a lot out of me, but I needed her gone.

"I hope you're watching cos your going to love this!" I joked. I closed my eyes and started to chant in Latin.

"What's happening? What are you doing?" Megan asked, she was worried. Worried was good. I continued to chant and felt the power start to stir all around me.

Megan' P.O.V

"Eve! Stop!" I yelled but she ignored me. I felt the air around me crackle, like static electricity. My heart started to race and the shock came faster and faster. "Stop Eve!" I screamed.

"Enough." A voice said and Eve opened her eyes. Adam was stood in front of her.

"Michael. Took you long enough..." Eve hissed.

"You have no right to be here Eve, give the body back." Adam/Michael said standing perfectly still.

"No right? You want to kill my love and you say I have no right to be in this fight? Michael I knew you were up your own ass, but really this much?" Eve snapped.

"Lucifer, and you, both went against God's wishes." Michael stated.

"For love Michael! You remember love right? The feeling you and-" Eve started to say.

"Enough Eve! Enough. Leave the vessel or I will make you!" Michael said firmly.

"You rip me out, and I'm taking her with me." Eve threatened.

"We'll see." Michael said holding his hand out. Everything went white, that blinding angel airways white.

* * *

Once the light faded I was stood between Payton and Michael. To say I was confused, well yeah understatement. I could feel Eve's panic, she did not like being there.

"Last chance Eve, leave now, or we'll make you leave." Michael said holding my right arm.

"Bite me Michael! Double for you Raziel!" Eve hissed trying to pull free of both angel's grips.

"Very well." Michael nodded to Payton and the pair began to chant. My insides began to burn, a raging fire that started in my stomach and burnt me from the inside out. It was white hot, searing my flesh, bones and everything in between. I let long, blood chilling screams out, as the fire continued to burn. It went higher and higher finally reaching my brain when I passed out.

Payton's P.O.V

We managed to pull Eve out of Megan, though the damage we'd coursed Megan would take a very long time to heal. As Eve escaped I turned to Michael.

"Should we go after her?" I asked softly, holding Megan's lifeless body in my arms. As she laid there I felt something, I felt her werewolf side growing stronger again.

"No. She isn't the problem here. Lucifer is." Michael said and looked down at Megan. "She's strong."

"You've got no idea bro." I half laughed. "I.. I don't want to be in this fight, don't ask me to choose side's please."

"I know baby brother, I know." Michael said smiling at me. "Just don't get in my way."

"I'll try not to. Where are you going to now?" I asked.

"To find Lucifer." Michael replied. "This needs to end."

"Be careful man, I love you." I said softly.

"Yeah, I love you too brother." Michael paused and looked down at Megan. "What are you going to do with her? I know how badly she's hurt. I can see it from here."

"Destiny is written one way, yet these Winchesters and Megan, they keep poking it, changing small chunks." I sighed.

"But it'll always end the way it's meant to." Michael said. I nodded.

"I know. I just wonder, will keeping her away help any of this?" I asked looking down at Megan, she was sleep, or at least she looked asleep.

"I can't say brother. All I know is, neither me nor Lucifer will stop until we finish this once and for all..." Michael said and disappeared. I looked down at Megan.

"Do you know how much you can change all this?" I asked, she didn't answer, and frankly, if she had of done I would have been scared. I believe in the humans. In this war, they're are the ones who need our help. Not Lucifer, not Michael, them. I've always believed in them, and I need them to believe in themselves a little more. "Time to go home..."

* * *

Dean's P.O.V

Adam and Payton had been gone about an hour and we had no way of finding them. Sam was laid on a bed upstairs resting, Eve had really done a number on him. I couldn't believe that I had believe her! I couldn't believe I had let her so close to Sam. I went out into the junk yard and started to hit a car with a hammer. I was so mad. Mad Sam was that close to getting taken. Mad I let Eve pull the wool over my eyes. Mad I couldn't stop Adam giving himself over to Michael. Mad I wasn't strong enough to say yes to Michael. Mad at Payton for suggesting it to Adam and helping him do it. I hit and screamed and hit some more.

"Damn you!" I cursed smashing the car one last time. I felt a gust of wind from behind me and I turned to see Payton stood there with Megan in his arms. I dropped the hammer, she looked worse than Sam. "What did you do to her?" I asked as Payton walked over to me and placed her in my arms.

"Michael and I, we got Eve out." Payton said softly.

"Like you got our baby out of Megan?" I snapped glaring at the angel.

"Dean, the baby wasn't safe." Payton said pushing the hair off his face, he looked tired. "You need to get her to get a new tattoo, the one she had, Eve ripped in two."

"You knew Eve was insider her, why didn't you just tell me?" I asked holding Megan close to me.

"We needed Adam." Payton said dropping his head.

"I thought you were on our side?" I snapped.

"I am. But, there are a few of us, in heaven, trying to help. But we needed Michael to take Adam over you... otherwise we'd loose this thing." Payton admitted.

"He was my baby brother." I growled.

"She's your wife. Adam knew how much you cared for her, it was his choice, it was always his choice." Payton said softly, glancing back down to Megan.

"Liar." I said shaking my head. Payton just stared at me, I knew deep down he wasn't lying, but it made me feel better to pretend.

"She's going to be pretty bad when she wakes up. The lycanthorpia is back, Eve triggered it, not to mention, she probably wont remember anything from the last month or so." Payton said looking at Megan.

"You did this to her?" I growled.

"We had to, to save her." Payton said still looking at Megan. He looked up and looked into my eyes. "She's special Dean, she can change this whole damn thing. Keep her by your side." With that he vanished.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

"_You have got to be shitting me!" I cursed waking up in my old bedroom back home in the UK. "Did I freaking die or something?" I snapped at nothing._

"_Well I thought you'd like it." Payton said appearing from no where._

"_Oh super! Just what I need right now!" I sighed folding my arms over my chest._

"_Dude, chill. Look, your hurt and I just wanted to check on you." Payton sighed sitting down on the bed next to me._

"_What do you mean I'm hurt? Dude I'm fine. I've just killed a ghost in Cameron." I huffed confused._

"_Well that was a month ago..." Pay said softly._

"_What? What the hell happened?" I asked punching him on the arm._

"_What was that for?" Pay asked confused._

"_You clearly have something to do with it! So explain." I demanded with a firm nod._

"_Eve. You said yes." Pay said seriously._

"_Never." I said shaking my head._

"_Look, things got complicated beyond complicated, but you said yes." Pay said softly._

"_Did I hurt anyone?" I asked worried._

"_Sam. But he'll live." Pay said with a small laugh._

"_What's funny?" I asked confused._

"_You beat the crap out of him." Pay said._

"_Oh... huh." I didn't find it funny. _

"_You had to be there." Payton said clearing his throat. "Look I came to talk to you about __the next few months..."_

"_Why doesn't this sound good?" I asked raising an eye brow..._Ok.. so clearly we're reaching the end few chapters of this, yeah I know it sucks. I'm going to get my hands on some season 6 and see if there's anyway I can continue with it into the final season. Fingers crossed it will work... Anyway in the mean time, if you would be so kind as to review i'd love to know what you all think =) Cheer Gink.


	25. Hammer Of The Gods

So Hello everyone again, sorry it's taken we a while to update, but please keep reviewing. My plan is simple, get more than 55 reviews and I will continue the story into the 6th season! It's just that simple... so what do you say? Wanna read more about how Megan will fit into season 6? Well review my awesome readers, review!  
*disclaimer*- Even though I would truly love to own this story, I don't not the hot guys, angels, or general awesome Supernatural you recognise and love. I only own the original material... sorry.

* * *

My body ached, I was getting sick of waking up with no idea how I got there and why my body always seemed to hurt. I glanced at my arm and watched as a cut went from fresh to nothing in seconds. I ran my finger over where the cut was. I knew what was happening. My stomach turned. _Seriously? Again?_ I could hear Dean, Sam and Bobby talking downstairs, they were talking about me. I could even smell Dean's scent, he'd been the room checking on me not long before I woke. I smiled a little, even though me and Dean hadn't seen eye to eye lately, it was nice to know he still cared about me.

"Wolf... again? Come on, this is getting a little tired." I sighed getting up and seeing my backpack on the side. I grabbed some clean clothes and changed. I checked my body out in the mirror and it seemed ok, no scars, no cuts, no sign of why I was back at Bobby's at all. But I don't know why I'd expect to see anything, the wolf powers were pumping through my veins again, changing me all over again into the monster I didn't want to be. "So I'm at Bobby's and I'm missing," I pulled my phone out and checked the date. "A week and a half... nice." I sarcastically sighed pulling my hair into a ponytail. I left the room and made my way downstairs. I walked into the room the guys were in and gave them all a small smile.

"Megan, you're awake already?" Bobby asked surprised and glanced at Dean.

"Ok see saying things like that, worries me." I sighed leaning against the far wall, folding my arms over my chest. "Someone wanna fill me in?" I asked plainly.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked softly standing up from a chair.

"Being in Charlotte, just finished a ghost case." I said and checked my watched again. "But that was nearly two weeks ago."

"Yeah." Sam said softly looking worried. "Um... some things have happened." He glanced nervously at the others.

"Yeah I guessed since I woke up a werewolf in Bobby's house." I said plainly. Dean was just watching me, he wasn't speaking and I wasn't sure why. I felt some mixed feelings from everyone. I still wasn't used to being a werewolf again, so I couldn't single out emotion to person. Generally people were worried and apprehensive.

"Yeah, Eve did that to you." Sam said plainly.

"Eve?" I asked pushing myself off the wall. "How the hell can she do anything to me?"

"Like I said a lots happened." Sam sighed, glancing to Bobby. I shook my head. Any mention of that bitch, well it sent me a little off the rails. I felt heat rise in my stomach, the anger, the rage that fed my werewolf side. A burning sensation passed up and down my spine and made me stand rigid.

"Someone just give me cliff notes, please, I'm finding it a little hard to keep my temper." I huffed. Trying to suppress as much of the rage as possible. There was a small fight within my body as I tried to keep in control.

"You said yes to Eve. She went on a rampage. Adam showed back up, he's now Michael's little meat suit. Michael and Payton pulled Eve out of you." Dean said glaring at me. His voice was cold, his demeanour hard.

"And what did I do to you?" I asked getting really annoyed at Dean's attitude to me.

"Well-" Dean said walking over to me. Sam shot over and stood in the way with his back to me. The rage I was feeling, with Dean's attitude it pushed all my self control out the window. He was my centre point, the one who could always keep me calm and focused or if he was mad... I blinked and I changed, it was just that simple. The tension Dean was sending my way wasn't going to help anything.

"I need to get out of here." I said turning and walking to the door.

"Just running away huh?" Dean shouted. I turned to face everyone and I saw their faces, Sam and Bobby was out and out shocked, Dean tried to cover it, but I saw the few seconds where I scared him.

"Yeah, I'm running away." I said coldly before walking out, slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

I went into the junk yard and found the wreck of my baby. I sighed climbing onto it and closing my eyes. I had never turned so fast in my life, never lost my control so easy. I would be worried but the fire that was burning through me, the cockiness it gave me, was making me ignore the worry. I focused on my breathing, my heart beat, anything to calm myself. I knew one thing that one instantly calm me, but he was mad at me. _Why's he so mad? What did I do? Is he mad I said yes to Eve? Hell I'm mad I said yes to her... Why the hell did I say yes to her?_ Thinking wasn't calming me, at all, it was having the opposite effect. I snapped my eyes open and ran a hand through my hair letting it fall loose.

"Get a grip on this..." I muttered to myself. I smelt Sam walking towards me, I turned and forced a smile on my face, he hesitated for a second when he saw my eyes.

"Still a wolf huh?" He asked softly trying to make it into a joke.

"Can't quite shake it." I said forcing my voice to be soft. Sam nodded and lent against my wreck. "I need to know why he's so mad at me." I said staring into nothing. Sam sighed and turned to me.

"You know it's probably best if you don't know." He said shaking his head.

"He hates me right now, and I don't remember a thing, I think I should get to know..." I said biting back the anger in my voice. Sam was silent for a while, I don't know how long.

"Dean gave up after you left, you were his last straw. He wanted to say yes to Michael, he was going to," I turned, Sam wasn't looking at me he was looking out into the junk. "We were working a case, and he just took off." Sam let out a bitter laugh and I felt a wave of guilt wash all over me. "I let him go... I um. I called you, you said you'd try and help me find him. You did. You helped me drag him back to Bobby's with a little help from Castiel."

"So he's pissed because I dragged him back?" I asked butting in. Sam turned to me and shook his head. Another wave of mixed emotions washed over me, it helped. Talking with Sam was helping me calm down.

"No, no actually he was only cool with you," Sam admitted shaking his head. "Anyway, Adam showed up, the angels brought him back to say yes but Cass nabbed him before he had a chance."

"So where's Adam?" I asked confused. I knew Adam although the boys hadn't met him, the real him anyway, was family and in the Winchester clan, family came first.

"Zach found him, took him back, back to the white room." Sam said and I felt the anger roll over me, I took a deep breath trying to push it out of me. "We found him, we went in to get him back..." Sam zoned out, he was remembering it, I could feel the pain, anger, frustration he was feeling. I had to move away, the emotions were too strong for me. I jumped off the wreck and backed up. Sam noticed and looked worried.

"Just... just stay back... your emotions are all over the shop, they're making me crazy." I sighed pinching the top of my nose. "Just keep talking..." I said shaking my head.

"Ok if your sure..." Sam asked watching me with the damn puppy dog eyes, now a wave of caring and worry washed over me. I just nodded. "It was a trap, a trap to get Dean to say yes... I don't know what happened to you, I think, we think you passed out. Dean didn't say yes, he killed Zachariah, and got us all out."

"Ok, so happy story, everyone's happy... where'd it all go wrong?" I asked slowly making my way back over to him.

"You." Sam said bluntly and I looked shocked and confused.

"Pardon?" I blurted out.

"No, no, not you, you... but Eve. Somewhere between us walking in the white room and you waking up at Bobby's, you said yes to Eve." Sam said quickly. He had mixed emotions about this too, half of him was mad at me, the other understanding. I was confused, I couldn't understand why he was so damn understanding. "Eve, she played a few games, but basically Payton showed up and told Adam the only way to get her out of you, was for Michael to help." Sam explained.

"Michael to help?" I asked confused. I had reached the car and was stood in front of Sam.

"Yeah, only the Arch Angels together could pull her out." Sam explained. "Adam said yes in a heartbeat, and here we are..." Sam said raising his hands into the air. I felt calm again, focused and calm.

"Ok, I know that isn't the whole story. Dean is stubborn, and idiot, but not stupid, well not as stupid as he looks." I said with a small smile and Sam smiled a little too. "Just tell me, tell me why he's so damn mad, please?" I asked sighing. I felt myself as close to human as I ever was going to be. Talking with Sam helped.

"I can't Megan, please, just trust me on this one." Sam sighed giving me yet another puppy dog eye look.

"Sam... I need to know. Dean mad at me, I turn wolf like that," I said clicking my fingers. "If I knew why he was so damn mad, I could apologise, or something. I mean does he blame me for Adam saying yes to Michael?" I asked. Sam opened his mouth to speak.

"No." Dean said from behind me, he was up wind of me and I was actually surprised to not hear him. I turned and he stood there glaring at me, but not just me. I noticed his glare went to Sam as well. I felt another wave of anger towards... us. He was mad at both of us...

"Dean-" Sam started to say standing next to me.

"She wants to know. Fine, I'll tell you." Dean said glaring from Sam to me. I nodded slowly as Sam walked past Dean. Dean watched him walk away and then turned back to face me and boy was he pissed. I lent against the car and sighed.

"I'm waiting." I said plainly, his anger was feeding my wolf and I knew the longer I stood around by him, the quicker I'd be wolf again.

"You sure its all you in there?" Dean snipped. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"What did I do to you Dean? Really what the hell did I do to you that is so damn bad? I mean if you don't blame me for Adam, what are you blaming me for?" I asked pushing myself off the car and feeling the rage build in me. I marched up to Dean as he met me half way. He glared down into my eyes, a world of green rage and fire burned as he stared into mine. I didn't back down though, I wasn't going to back down. "As much as I love this, just get to your point before I lose my control." I said nearly growling.

"You kissed Sam." Dean growled at me, and for a split second I felt like laughing, but then I felt the rage from Dean. He was so mad at me, so anger, so jealous, and so guilty. Under all the hate, the hostile bull crap, he was guilty, only standing so close to him could I feel it. It took my breath away and I stood there staring into his eyes. Dean was still glaring at me, I felt like I might melt from the stare. I blinked and took a step back.

* * *

"Me or Eve?" I asked softly. My mind was racing trying to figure out why he was feeling guilty.

"Does it matter? I saw you kissing Sam. And he was kissing you right damn back!" Dean barked. The wave of guilt hit me again, stronger this time. It actually knocked me back a few steps. Dean noticed, although his face didn't show it, his eyes did, he was confused.

"You want to give me the real reason?" I asked shaking my head. Dean just watched me. "So what, now I get the silent treatment?" I asked.

"You kissed Sam." Dean barked again and his voice was weaker this time. Again the wave of guilt hit me.

"Yeah, see thing is, werewolf again," I said pointing to myself. "Not only can I smell a lie, I can sense emotions."

"Yeah well you telling me you cant sense how pissed I am you kissed my freaking brother?" Dean snapped. His voice was angry but his emotions were wavering, guilt and sadness and more guilt rolled off him.

"You want to know what I feel from you?" I asked taking a deep breath to calm myself. "I know you're guilty. And taking a wild stab in the dark here, but, I think your guilty about Adam saying yes, when it should have been you." I felt a wave of anger hit me.

"You smart ass-" Dean growled.

"Prove me wrong, tell me your not feeling guilty over Adam." I said firmly. Dean glared at me a few seconds, so anger, so much guilt, it took everything I had not to change. He stared into my eyes and then suddenly turned away and walked off. I let out a heavy sigh, rubbing my hand down my face as I watched him walk.

"He's just messed up right now, been through a lot of late." A voice said to the side of me. I turned and say Payton lent against my car.

"Yeah, he's not the only one." I sighed. Payton gave me a small smile.

"You look good." Payton said with his charming grin, I didn't smile. "Ok all work today..."

"What do you want Pay? You may have notice, not having the best two weeks..." I said walking over to Payton.

"Yeah, that's partly my fault." Pay admitted pushing himself off the car. "But let me try to make a few things up to you."

"Like what?" I asked plainly.

"Your car for one." Payton clicked his fingers and my Camero was back to her old self. "And your memories about what happened, although let me tell you, this isn't going to be pretty."

"Thanks for the heads-" Payton tapped my head and a searing pain shot into me, I fell to my knees as the pain ran through my entire body. I screwed my eyes up and everything flashed before my eyes... everything. The pain went as fast as it started and as my eyes came back into focus, a hand appeared.

"Warned you it wasn't going to be pretty." Payton said as he pulled me to my feet.

"She... I...that bitch!" I snapped shaking my head. "I can't believe I was so damn stupid!" I snapped.

"You thought Dean had said yes, you had given up." Payton tried to make me feel better, but it wasn't going to work. I was the reason it all happened. I said yes, I made Dean storm out, and I put Adam in the situation where he had to say yes... this whole thing was my fault.

"No! No Payton! I did all this! Me! I lost my way and this all happened because of me!" I snapped and screamed to the sky.

"Yeah, it did." Payton said and I turned to him shocked, he was agreeing with me and I couldn't believe it.

"Wh whw.. what?" I asked almost speechless.

"Yeah you lost your way." Payton said walking up to me. "You lost your way, and it's ok Megan. We all loose our way sometimes."

"But Adam... Eve, Sam and Dean..." I said plainly.

"Ok, I admit, you may have lost it at the worst time, but its happened. We both know you can't change history." Payton explained putting his hands on my shoulders. "Point is kid, you need to get back on that path, and fast."

"Payton, what, what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Just get yourself back on the path, keep fighting. Don't give up." He said smiling at me and then vanished.

"You know, I really hate the cryptic angel crap!" I shouted to the sky.

* * *

Later that day I was sat in the room Bobby had gave me, going over everything that happened. I was laid staring at the ceiling processing it all. When Eve was in the driving seat I remember some events, more like watching a TV underwater. Nothing was really that clear and the sound was worse. But I remembered being in the kitchen, sat on the table, talking with Sam. It wasn't me, it was Eve. She wanted to split the brothers up, she... she kissed Sam. I felt awkward as I remembered it, after all Sam is like a brother to me. I screwed my face up but the memory continued to play out.

"Oh shit." I said sitting up just as Sam walked past my door.

"You ok?" He asked popping his head round into my room. My heart was racing and I nodded softly.

"Yeah... um just remembering what Eve did..." I said nervously avoiding eye contact with him. Sam looked confused and started to walk into my room.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked softly. I nodded and pulled my my legs up.

"Yeah just... flashes hurt." I said softly. Sam came and sat at the end of my bed and gave me a puppy dog smile.

"Well if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." He said sweetly. I nodded as my mind raced. _You freaking kissed me, Eve, whoever back! Why the hell did you kiss back? What the hell Sam? Did you want to say yes? Did you want Lucifer riding around in your skin? You must have known it wasn't me. Maybe it was just shock and instinct to kiss back?_

"I.. I'll talk if it gets too much, I just... need um some air..." I said nervously and went downstairs. Bobby was sat in the kitchen talking to Dean, I stood the other side of the wall and listened.

"You know what the angels said boy, she's important." Bobby said softly.

"Yeah I get that Bobby! But I just don't like seeing my wife kiss my brother!" Dean snapped forcing his voice to be a whisper.

"Now we both know that she didn't kiss Sam, Eve did." Bobby said softly. "So stop being an eijet to them both about it."

"Bobby-" Dean started to say.

"No boy! You had a good thing with her, not to mention Sam's back on team to stop Lucifer. You can't throw them away over something that your not actually mad at them for!" Bobby snapped. The room went silent for a few minutes.

"I let them down." Dean said softly, barely a whisper.

"You haven't let anyone down son." Bobby said in caring voice.

"Adam's a angel meat suit now... Megan said yes to Eve, and Sammy..." Dean sighed.

"No one's blaming you for this boy. We all made the mistakes, and it was Adam's choice, you herd Payton." Bobby said.

"I blame myself and that's enough!" Dean snapped, I herd him move towards the door so I walked through and he stopped dead in his tracks looking at me.

"I don't blame you." I said softly. Dean just stood there and looked into my eyes. "I... I remember what happened... I said yes... I thought it was the only way to save everyone... I...was the reason Adam said yes. It's all my fault Dean... I just..." I didn't know what to say. He just stood there and watched me, his eyes fixed on mine, no emotion seeping through. One thing me and Dean had learnt from the last time I was a werewolf, was how Dean could hold back his emotions enough to make me unable to read them. We'd spent months working on it, just in case something happened and he wanted to keep it from me. Now he was using it to keep me out altogether. I just dropped my head and turned round, walking out the house. If he wanted me out, I'd stay away.

* * *

I found myself back at my Camero. Yeah she looked good, fresh paint, no cracks, no scraps and no signs of the damage she'd been through. It was a metaphor for me, all the damage, pain I'd coursed, but nothing showed. I sat on the hood and sighed, running a hand over my face. So many times I found myself sat there summing up my life.

"I did all this..." I said to no one, my voice breaking as the words escaped. The realisation of my guilt running through my guts.

"You thought you had no other choice." Payton said appearing sat next to me. I didn't jump, being around Payton was calming.

"But," I said turning to him. Payton looked different some how, I wasn't sure how. He was still in a Metallica t-shirt and jeans, and his blonde hair flopped over the place, his sun glasses were hiding his eyes, but something felt different. "Pay, are you ok?" I asked confused. He turned to me and flashed me a grin.

"Always, you know that." He joked slipping his sunglasses down and winked at me. I was unconvinced.

"Yeah ok, but you seem different..." I said watching him. He sighed and pushed his sunglasses back up looking out into the sun setting.

"It's a beautiful sun set." He said watching it so closely. "You humans sometimes forget to take thanks for the beauty this world has."

"Yeah sunsets and moon beams, amazing. Payton what's going on?" I asked tugging on his arm until he turned to face me. He studied my face for a few moments, I wasn't sure if he was looking for something, or hoping for something.

"Do you remember, when I visited you in a dream?" Payton asked making me jump a little.

"In my room?" I asked and he nodded. "Bits... nothing that makes sense though."

"I figured as much." Payton laughed shaking his head. I looked at him unimpressed. "Sorry, you were all over the place healing."

"What am I missing, why are you here?" I asked confused. Being around Payton, well angels, I never felt any emotion but my own. It meant I could control my beast, keep her in check.

"You know, I um probably should just go..." Payton said looking out to the sunset.

"Hey, no way!" I said grabbing his arm. Payton turned to me and smiled.

"I knew you wanted me." He joked. I rolled my eyes and he laughed louder. "Seriously, you are so easy to play."

"Gee thanks Pay," I huffed. "Wanna kick me any more while I'm down?"

"Oh come on Meg," He said wrapping his arm around me. "You know I was joking."

"Payton, look man, this whole thing, it's all my fault. I just... I don't know where to go from here. Running away didn't help, it made things worse. Staying... well... it always ends with me running eventually. I don't know what to do for the best." I sighed dropping my head.

"Stay." Payton said softly and I turned to look at him. He pulled his sunglasses off and stuck them in his hair. "When I came to your dream, I told you that you are important to this fight. And I don't mean just as Eve's little meat suit."

"But... I thought..." I said confused.

"Yeah the way the story was written, you are Eve's suit, you will give birth to Lucifer's children and generally bad times all round." Payton explained. "But, me and some others, may, possibly had a little re-write."

"Re-write?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I told you, I know a lot of things." Payton laughed. "I can't change fate, or destiny, whatever you call it. I can't completely change things so the apocalypse wont happen, believe me if I could, we wouldn't be here." Payton joked.

"So what are you saying?" I asked confused.

"I'm saying... I help in my own way." He paused and looked at the sun as it finally hid behind the towers of cars.

"Payton, stay with me, come on what do you mean?" I asked clicking my fingers in front of his face. He laughed, taking my hand in his and held it as he looked at me.

"So impatient." He smiled. "I... I pushed you towards the Winchesters. Back when you first met Sam... remember Bobby had given you the tip off?"

"Yeah?" I was half shocked.

"Well, I told him." Payton smiled. "Then I may have faked some revelations to Castiel..."

"You lied?" I asked laughing a little.

"No. Just... bent the truth a little." He smiled again and rubbed his thumb over my hand. "I knew this fight was coming for a long time. I had to fight it in my own way. So, I knew you would end up as Eve... I thought, if you found love, family, something to bind you to the good guys, well you'd be easier to keep safe from her... In the version I saw, you never met the guys. You were put in a situation in Detroit where it was you or some innocents including Karl. You said yes in a heartbeat, you didn't understand what you were saying yes to, you just wanted to save people. Sam said yes and Dean quickly said yes after Sam. They fought but Eve helped Lucifer kill Michael. I didn't see a future after that."

"Whoa." I said softly taking in everything Payton had said.

"Tell me about it. So I'm gambling on you guys being stronger together than apart." Payton said pulling his hand away.

"Why, why are you telling me all this now? Can we do anything to stop Sam?" I asked confused.

"Probably not, if I change much more, someone will notice either Michael or Lucifer and then I wont be safe to keep fighting along side you. As it is, with Adam saying yes I can't be sure that they don't know already." Payton said looking out into the growing darkness.

"What will they do if they find out?" I asked placing a hand softly onto his shoulder.

"I'd rather not guess." He said softly. He moved to turn and face me full on. His blue ocean eyes swirling and crashing like the sea just before a storm hits. I stared into his eyes and just watched the blue crash around and around. He took a deep breath and smiled. "I should probably get going before your husband finds me here with you." He whispered. It snapped me out of my staring, I blinked and looked at him confused.

"I'm not sure we're together any more. I still love him, but he and me, we're both so empty inside..." I said without thinking about what I was saying. Payton nodded. "You made me say that, didn't you?" I stated more than asked, confused with my sudden outburst.

"I wanted to know." He replied softly, watching my eyes.

"Payton?" I asked sitting up and jumping off the car. "Why? What is really going on here?" I asked backing away from him a little. Payton didn't answer, he slipped on his sunglasses and disappeared. I stood there looking at the space where Payton had just been in total confusion. _He wanted to know if I was with Dean. He told me his whole plan to stop this all. He's worried Michael or Lucifer will find out... what is going on? Why'd he use his power on me?_

* * *

I got back in the house just as I herd the Impala roar into life. I raced to the front of the house to see if disappear down the drive in a plume of dust. Bobby was sat watching the car as I reached him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked getting frustrated on missing things.

"The boys have gone back on a hunt." Bobby explained.

"I see that Bobby. But why didn't they tell me?" I asked glancing at Bobby. He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea." He lied and pushed himself back into the kitchen. I fallowed him fuming.

"Like hell Bobby Singer! You know why, so just tell me!" I yelled, I could feel the fire starting to burn in my stomach. The wolf side of me loved the rage, the anger, it fed off it.

"Girl it ain't my place! I told that eijet to talk to you, instead he grabs Sam and goes off on the first hunt he can find!" Bobby snapped back at me. I stood there and felt like I wanted to scream. I pulled my phone out and called Dean. It rang and finally clicked into voice mail. I huffed and dialled Sam's number. After a few rings he finally picked up.

"_Hey Megan." _Sam answered sounding fake surprised.

"Where are you going?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"_Oh just a hunt, fallowing omens, nothing big..._" Sam said softly. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You mind putting Dean on?" I asked softly.

"_He's a little busy."_ Sam explained.

"Sam, put Dean on the damn phone. Thanks." I growled. I herd the phone get passed then I herd Dean.

"_What do you want Megan?"_ Dean asked coldly.

"I wanted to hunt with you." I replied trying to keep calm.

"_We don't need your help!_" Dean snapped.

"I am as good as hunter as you or Sam, Dean. You know we need to stick together, you saw what happened when we didn't." I snapped. Bobby glanced at me and shook his head. There was a silence and I could hear Dean breath.

"You cost me one brother, I wont let you cost me two." Dean said and hung up. I felt like screaming, Bobby looked at me worried. I ran up to my room and grabbed my bags.

"Where you going girl?" Bobby asked worried.

"I need to go kill something." I huffed throwing my bags into the back of the Camero.

"But what about Sam and Dean?" Bobby asked softly.

"He doesn't want me around, fine!" I yelled slamming the drivers side door shut and starting the engine. "I'll call when I'm bedding down for the night. Bye Bobby!" I said softly roaring down the drive and out.

* * *

I drove for hours, it was pitch black when I finally pulled into a motel. I was exhausted, angry and confused. It seemed no matter how hard I tried to fix things, make life work with Dean, something always broke us apart. I knew Payton wanted me to stay with Dean fight with him... but I just couldn't see how to do it when we fought all the time. We were both hurting to much to see what we had in front of us. I checked into a room and put my bags onto the bed. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down through the numbers. I stopped on Deans, my finger hovering over to dial the number. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, I just wanted to say sorry I guess. I hit the button and put the phone up to my ear. I walked over to the window and rested on the window frame. It went straight to voice mail and my heart sank a little.

"Dean, I... I don't know why I called. I just want to say sorry for everything. Just call me when you get this, I really need to talk to you..." I hung up and bashed my head with the phone. "What am I doing?" I huffed.

"Aww ain't love grand." A voice came from behind me, I turned pulling my gun out and aiming it at Gabriel who stood in my room.

"Great another freaking angel!" I huffed, lowering my gun.

"And it's so good to see you too hot stuff. Gotta admit I love your wild side." Gabriel joked winking at me. I shook my head and put the gun away.

"Get out of my room... I am not being played by you as well..." I huffed rolling my neck to calm myself.

"Oh come on Megan, I thought we had a thing." Gabriel said walking over to me. I pulled the gun back out and held it out to his chest.

"Just leave me alone." I said plainly. Gabriel tilted his head and gave me a small smile and clicked his fingers. My gun changed into a bunch of flowers. I rolled my eyes and threw the flowers at him. He caught them and smiled.

"What? No love?" He asked grabbing me and pulling me closer to him. I started to feel really annoying and angry. I knew Gabriel liked to joke, but I really wasn't in the mood to joke. I blinked and I knew I had changed, I could feel the cockiness, the power.

"What do you want Gabriel?" I asked and felt the surge of power rush through me. He stepped back letting me go.

"Not that for a start." Gabriel clicked his fingers and the wolf side instantly died back down. I glared at him waiting for him to speak. "Gee you're so chatty today, let me get a word in sideways would ya?"

"Seriously not in the mood. Get to the point and get out." I said glaring at him.

"I like a dominate woman, rawr." Gabriel joked winking at me.

"Keep pushing and I'll send you back to the corn field." I threatened as I moved to the table and sat down.

"I can see why your alone, and I thought Dean was the cranky one..." Gabriel joked.

"Gabriel! Cut the crap!" I snapped and he jumped.

"Fine, fine." He said coming and sitting down next to me. "You're charming husband and brother-in-law are trapped in a motel by a few pretty ticked off demi-gods."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Calm down, I'm there, keeping the idiots alive as much as I can anyway..." Gabriel joked.

"What's going on, why have the demi-gods got Sam and Dean?" I asked worried what they might do to them.

"Well see they want to use them as bargaining chips, their lives for the gods. The gods are sick of this apocalypse thing. " Gabriel explained nonchalantly.

"Ok, so why are you here and not there stopping them?" I asked plainly.

"They think I'm dead, and I can't really help them..." Gabriel explained glancing at me and holding eye contact for a few seconds.

"Can't or wont?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. I knew he was like Payton, he didn't want to get involved with their brothers fight. Even if it meant the world would end.

"Can't. An old... um friend of mine has them bound by a blood spell. Has us, bound by a blood spell" Gabriel said getting up.

"Friend?" I asked watching him.

"She's a very...well..." Gabriel smiled to himself.

"Look Gabriel, they don't want my help, and you don't need it. So why are you really here?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I need you're help, you're the only person who can get it through Dean's thick skull, that we need to get our blood back and run." Gabriel said looking at me.

"And you think he'll listen to me?" I huffed standing up. "He wont even answer my calls."

"Yeah..." Gabriel reached out and touched my forehead. Everything burnt bright white._ I hate angel airways..._

* * *

When the light faded and I was sat in the back of the Impala looking at Dean who looked as confused as I was.

"You say no, but, you might say yes now." Gabriel said grinning like an idiot. "Get the blood so we can go, or when Lucifer shows, he wont be the leaving with just Sam." I snapped my head round to Gabriel.

"You lying little bag of sh-" I started to say.

"That's right, I tricked you, but come on, we knew it was going to happen, right?" Gabriel said and I turned back to Dean. He looked into my eyes and sighed.

"No. Hand over the real blade," He said turning to Gabriel. "Better yet why don't you sack up and help us take on Lucifer."

"You can't be serious! You'd put your wife's life on the line?" Gabriel said sitting up next to me.

"Deadly." Dean replied.

"Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you, aren't they?" Gabriel asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Sam was right. It's nuts but its the best idea I've herd. So unless you have a better one?" Dean asked Gabriel.

"What plan?" I asked glancing between the pair.

"Send her back to where she came from." Dean said glancing at me.

"No. Get the blood." Gabriel said in a child's voice.

"Someone please tell me the plan before I wolf out and rip both your throats out." I said adding a sweet smile onto the end. The pair looked hard at each other and sighed.

"She's your wife Dean." Gabriel said sitting back. Dean looked at me and sighed.

"We get the demi gods to gank Lucifer." He said plainly. I went quiet thinking about it.

"Can they do it?" I asked glancing to Gabriel. He shot up again.

"What? No! Not you as well!" He huffed. Dean smiled at me.

"Dean's right, it really is the best plan we have." I replied nodding a little. Gabriel looked at us both long and hard. "We need to take him out before he get his hands on Sam."

"Well good luck with that! Me I'm jumping Jones Town, those Lemmings want to run off a cliff that's their problem." Gabriel smart mouthed.

"I see right through you, you know that." Dean said plainly. "The smart ass shell, the whole couldn't give a crap thing. Believe me, it takes one to know one."

"That so?" Gabriel asked slightly amused.

"Yes." Dean said firmly. "And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood, but they are your family."

"They just stabbed me in the freaking heart!" Gabe snapped. I looked at him confused. _They just tried to kill you... let me guess... fake you... typical..._

"Maybe, but you still give a crap about them don't you?" Dean asked. The pair looked at each other and Gabriel dropped his head.

"Dean-" Gabe started to say.

"There going to die in there without you." Dean said plainly. Gabriel hesitated and looked up at Dean.

"I can't kill my brother." Gabriel said softly.

"Can't or wont?" Dean asked. Gabriel didn't say anything. "That's what I thought." Dean said and looked at me, then back to him. "Get her out of here." He said and climbed out the car. I turned to Gabriel and sighed.

"Well I guess that plan sucked." I said softly.

"Gee thanks for the support." Gabriel sighed. "Come on, let me send you back." He said reaching out to me.

"You have to be joking, right?" I said shuffling back to the end of the car.

"You herd him, he wants you safe." Gabriel explained. I laughed.

"When did you get so whipped?" I asked. "I am not going anywhere, Dean and Sam want to take down the Devil, I'm going to be by their side." I said firmly.

"You want to die with them?" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Yeah... well not die, that would kinda blow, but yeah I need to be with them." I explained.

"Why? Why? You could go any where, be safe, why put yourself in this much danger?" Gabriel asked utterly confused. I sat there and thought about it.

"Because they're the only family I have. I love them." I admitted.

* * *

"So we got a plan or..." I said fallowing Gabriel into the hotel. There was dead bodies everywhere. So many demi gods had been killed. The smell of the super human demi god blood rushed into my sense's taking them into a whole new level of crazy. I snapped my eyes closed and took a few deep breaths to bring my wolf back under control. The last thing we needed was me losing it in the middle of all this. I opened my eyes again and the bodies were still there, but the smell wasn't as bad. I turned and looked questioningly at Gabriel.

"Yeah that would be Lucifer's handy work. Still wanna stick around?" He asked, he seemed nervous, but I guess I would be going against Lucifer.

"No where else to be." I said taking another deep breath and shrugged my shoulders. He nodded and we continued through the halls when we herd doors slam shut just up ahead.

"What's the plan?" I asked as he herd fire from behind the door.

"Generally don't die." Gabriel said sarcastically.

"Good plan!" I nodded.

* * *

Gabriel brought us both into the conference room, behind the tables where Sam and Dean were hiding.

"You ok?" Sam asked worried.

"Not really." Gabriel replied and they both turned to us. "Better late than never huh?" He said to Dean, and Dean smiled and nodded. Gabriel hit Dean with a DVD. "Guard this with your life!" He said before running behind the table to where the guys were fighting.

"See the plans going well." I joked and Dean gave me a sarcastic smile. We popped our heads over the table and watched as Gabriel threw Lucifer out on his arse. He got to his feet a little shaken.

"Lucy, I'm home." Gabriel said standing over the demi god, looking at Lucifer. Lucifer didn't look impressed, he just marched up to Gabe. Gabriel held out the angel blade. "Not this time." Gabriel helped the demi god up. "Guys! Get her out of here!" He called to us. We got up and helped her out the room. I glanced at Gabriel as he watched her walk out, he loved her.

"Over a girl?" Lucifer joked. I caught Gabriel's eye and smiled, he smiled back. "Gabriel, I am impressed, fallowing in my footsteps baby brother?"

As we walked away I could still hear the conversation they were having. I listened fallowing behind the guys to make sure nothing was behind us.

"Lucifer I love you and your my brother. But you are a great big bag of dicks!" Gabriel said standing up to his brother finally.

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer asked confused and angry.

"Look at yourself, boo hoo. Daddy was mean to me, so watch me smash up all his toys!" Gabriel said sarcastically.

"Watch your tone." Lucifer threatened.

"Play the victim all you want, but you and me, we know the truth. Dad loved you best, more than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home, and you couldn't handle it. So all this, is just a great big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." Gabriel said. We had reached the doors to the hotel and I wanted to stay and hear how it ended. I watched Dean drag the woman out fallowed by Sam. I stood there listening, waiting to hear what happened next when Dean re-appeared.

"Megan, come on. We need to get out of here!" He said walking up to me.

"You don't need me. You're doing fine by yourself." I said softly. Dean grabbed my hand and held it in his, I looked into his eyes confused by the sudden gesture of love.

"I am not doing fine by myself. I am a wreck when your not around. And if you don't move and get in my damn car, I will knock you out and carry you out this damn building." Dean said with a small smile. I smiled back and fallowed him to the Impala.

* * *

We got Khali away and safe then we drove as far away from the motel as we could get. And with Dean driving, well lead foot isn't even in it. We finally pulled over about mid day to stretch our legs. I got out the back and stretched my legs. It felt good to move around. Sam got out and walked over to me.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly as Dean was messing with something in the car.

"Been better, but I think I'll get there." I said with a small smile.

"He's been hell without you around." Sam mentioned as Dean got out the car. He grinned at both of us.

"I can imagine." I said shaking my head as he walked around the car with Sam's laptop in hand.

"What can you imagine?" He asked resting it on the top of the car. "Sam set it up for me, I need a word with Megan." He said passing the DVD Gabriel gave him.

"Yeah sure." Sam said confused. Dean nodded me to fallow him and I did. We walked a little distance from the car and he stopped and turned to me. I felt a wave of worried and anxiousness hit me. To look at him, he looked the same as ever, it was confusing me.

"I... I blame myself for Adam." He said barely above a whisper looking at the ground. "And you saying yes to Eve."

"Dean, you don't need to say-" I said and he looked up at me.

"I do." He said looking into my eyes. "I need to say this, ok?"

"Sure, ok." I said softly with a small nod.

"I... let you go. I let us fall apart and that started all this. I made you think I had said yes and that's my fault. I should have known you would never kiss Sam. But I was stupid. Mad. Insane." Dean took a deep breath.

"You know this is kind of a chick flick moment we're having, right?" I asked and he laughed, which in turn made me smile.

"Thanks. I'm trying to apologise for blaming you for all this..." He said catching my eye and I almost lost my breath.

"Dean," I had to look away from his stare. "I get it. But we all make mistakes, right?" I said echoing Payton's words.

"Yeah." Dean said softly.

"Well let's just say it was mistake." I said with a small smile. He nodded and smiled back.

"I've missed you." He said pulling me into a hug. I held him so close, digging my head into his chest and taking in his warmth and scent, letting it wrap around me, comfort me.

"I missed you too." I replied, although it was slightly muffled since my face was in his jacket.

* * *

We walked back to the car where Sam had set up the DVD and was waiting for us. I stood in front of Dean as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on mine. Sam shot me a quick smile before he started to DVD, I smiled back at him.

The DVD started with a blonde laid on a bed, in black lacy underwear, and high heals with a voice over.

"Dear Diary, being a high powered business president is super fun, but so exhausting." It panned to her flicking through a magazine. "Sometimes I just need to relax. Sometimes I need Casa Erotica." There was a knock on the door and some guy shouting room service through the door.

"Come in!" The woman shouts. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Sam turned to us and rolled his eyes, my guess was because Dean was smiling.

"Gabriel wanted you to guard this with your life?" He asked confused.

"Maybe he's a fan, it is a good one." Dean muttered.

"Dude totally didn't need to know that... ever." I smirked and Dean pulled me closer to him, bending down to whisper in my ear.

"Well I don't need them now." He made me shiver and I step forward a little as he chuckled softly. We went back to watching... for some unknown reason... and Gabriel walked through the door with a fake moustache on.

"I've got the kill basser you ordered." He said with a cheesy accent.

"Oh Polish?" The blonde asked.

"Hungarian." Gabriel replied throwing the dish aside and marched over to the blonde. They started to make out. I shook my head as Sam laughed a little.

"That is so wrong." Sam muttered glancing at us. Suddenly Gabriel stopped kissing and turned to the camera.

"Sam. Dean, and my favourite Megan." Gabriel said with a wink. "You're probably wondering what the hell's going on." He said pulling off his moustache. "Well, if your watching this, I'm dead. Oh please, stop sobbing its embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot of killing Lucifer. Sorry. But, you can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from, it's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it will be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it, and … oh yeah! Avoid Michael and the god squad. But hey, detail's right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know. But the key to the cage, it's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well four rings, from the horsemen. You get them all, you got the cage. Can't say that I'm betting on you boys, but I um hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right, I was afraid to stand up to my brother. But not any more. So this is me, standing up. This is me, lying down!" And it went back to porn.

"Eww!" I said turning to face the guys.

"Oh.. Oh Man!" Sam said closing his laptop. We all looked at each other.

"Horsemen huh?" Dean asked. "Well we got Wars. We picked up Famines. That's two rings, down. Collect all four. All we need is Pestilence and Death."

"Oh is that all?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"It's a plan." I said softly and Dean nodded to me.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review if you want a season 6 view of this! And if not, I really love knowing what you all think! Thanks!


	26. The Devil You Know

Hello my lovies! How are we all doing? Looking forward to the start of season 6 after the break? I gotta admit, I am really REALLY looking forward to the AU ep. Seriously it's either going to be really funny and written well or it might suck... I hope it wont. I just can't wait for that ep hehehe! Ok before I start the story, please give me 4 more reviews, that all I ask for and I will continue the story into season 6. I just really want to know if it will be worth continuing, youn know, if you guys would be interested in reading it. AND the only way I'll know if you will is if you review... Wow that was a long author note there. Sorry. Enjoy the story!  
*Disclaimer*- I own nothing but the orginal characters/events, everything else belongs to the CW.

* * *

Things had changed again, in a good way, which for us was strange. We were all together hunting again, and I wont lie, we still had problems, namely the apocalypse, but nothings perfect. Thanks to Gabriel we'd been given a small amount of hope to stop Lucifer. Rings, the Horsemen's rings to be exact. We had two and that was half the battle... we still needed Pestilence and Death's. None of us knew exactly how we were going to get them... but idle hands are the devils play things... so we kept busy. Omen's, signs, hunts, anything and everything. We were working flat out to find the rings.

We had been fallowing signs and omens for a while now, chasing illnesses that had cropped up dramatically. The latest one we were fallowing was a flu epidemic. We were asked to wear surgical masks, and as always Dean had to make a joke.

"Hey, check it out, I'm the king of Pop." He sniggered as we fallowed a doctor. Sam rolled his eyes and I sighed, thankfully the mask hid my smile. "Too soon? Too soon." Dean sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the CDC is here, but what we really need is vaccines." The female doctor explained taking us into her waiting room. There was nearly half the town sat in there coughing and spluttering. Even though I was almost certain I couldn't catch the flu, it still made me a little uneasy.

"Yeah you got that right." Dean quipped.

"Well tell me have you noticed anything unusual about the strain? Um any signs of behavioural change like aggression maybe?" Sam asked. The doc looked confused.

"Excuse me?" She asked glancing from Sam to me and back again.

"Has the flu victims shown any signs of homicidal tendencies?" Dean asked. She paused and looked at us all confused.

"Um symptomatically speaking, we're looking at a relatively mild case of swine flu here. Probably add up to a miserable week off of work, that's about it." She explained.

"So... nothing unusual?" I asked fishing. We were sure this was another place Pestilence had hit. We just needed to be sure.

"Oh well a day and a half ago we didn't have a single case, now we're looking at over seventy." She replied as she was passed something to sign. "Infection the equivalent of a brief case bomb, so yeah I might call that unusual." We all traded a look. We were on the right path.

"Day and a half." Sam repeated.

"The same time those statues started to crying." Dean stated.

"Yup." I replied and the doctor turned to us.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked confused.

"What was what?" Dean asked acting innocently.

"Did you just say that a bunch of statues started crying?" She asked confused more now than ever.

"What?" I said shocked.

"What? No, no who who..." Sam started to panic.

"Who would say that?" Dean added with a nervous laugh. "Crazy people."

"Exactly." Sam added.

"Which we are not." Dean said.

"No." Sam added again shaking his head. The doctor gave us all a strange look. Sometimes, even though I loved the guys to bits, they were useless. They panicked sometimes at the smallest things and I swear I'd laugh if it wouldn't get us caught out.

"Just get us some vaccine." She said before turning her attention back to helping the flu victims.

* * *

We got out there pretty quickly and hit the road again. We'd had an argument about who was getting the front seat, it had ended with Dean saying if I wanted to sit up front I would have to drive my own car... I said some things about dismantling the Impala was thus was forced to sit in the back. We called Bobby to let him know what we found. Sam had put him on speaker phone.

"_Let me guess, another steaming hot pile of swine flu?_" Bobby asked.

"Yup." Dean replied. I sat up so if I talked Bobby could hear me. Dean glanced at me and gave me a small smile.

"Doesn't make any sense Bobby, Pestilence touched down here, I'm sure of it." Sam explained.

"Why's he dealing them self serve like swine flu when he's got the Croatian virus up his sleeve, I don't get it." Dean said confused.

"_It doesn't matter what the son of a bitch is doing, what matters is this is the fourth town he's hit, that we know of, and we're eating his dust! You get anything? We got even a snowballs of probably next targets?_" Bobby asked. Me and Sam traded looks. We'd been working on trying to find any, and I mean any pattern linking the towns that were hit. We'd run a few different possibilities and scowled every known piece of information on Pestilence.

"No, we can't find any link between towns. No patterns, nothing. Sorry Bobby." I said sighing, running a hand over my face. We'd been working nearly 24 hours a day searching, driving to towns or making theories up. It was crazy, but we knew if we could stop Lucifer it would be worth it.

"_Ok, hold on._" Bobby said then we herd him push himself over to something. "_Well as far as I can tell he's still heading East so... Head East I guess._"

"East?" The guys said at the same time.

"Bobby we're in West Nevada, East is practically all there is." Dean added.

"_Yeah well you'd better get to driving._" Bobby said slightly sarcastically. Sam hung up and put his phone away as I sat back.

* * *

"Say, I've got an idea." Crowley said appearing at the side of me. Dean hit the breaks while both me and Sam pulled knives out and aimed for Crowley, the only problem was, by the time we aimed, he'd gone. Sam stabbed the seat, I held the knife just off.

"Did you get him?" Dean asked turning to the seat.

"He's gone!" Sam shouted. Suddenly there was a knock at the passengers side window and Crowley was stood there.

"Fancy a fag and a chat?" He asked. We all raced out the car. Sam went one way and I went the other. "You're upset. We should discuss it, not here but..." Sam made him back up as I walked towards him.

"You want to talk, after what you did to us?" Sam almost growled, pointing his knife at Crowley. Sam had backed him nearly into me with my knife out.

"After what I did to you?" Crowley said noticing me and stopping between us. "I gave you the Colt!"

"Yeah and you knew it wouldn't work against the Devil!" Sam shouted.

"I never." Crowley said not even looking shocked.

"You set us up! We lost people on that suicide run, good people!" Sam shouted again.

"Whoever you take on a ride is your own business!" Crowley shouted back at us. "Look everything is still the same," Crowley said turning so that he faced all three of us. "We're still in this together." I tightened my grip in my blade. I would gladly sink my blade into him and watch him die.

"Sure we are." Sam said plainly, then lunged out. Crowley moved so he was stood behind Sam.

"Call your dog off, please." Crowley said to Dean. Sam went to slice him again but Dean pulled Sam back.

"Give me one good reason." Dean asked. Crowley looked from Sam, to me, to Dean.

"I can give you Pestilence." Crowley said plainly.

"What do you know about Pestilence?" Dean asked.

"I know how to get him." Crowley replied plainly. "It's got your interest, doesn't it?" Sam turned to us and looked shocked at Dean. I wasn't taking my eyes off Crowley, for love nor money. But by Sam's expression, it had grabbed Dean's interest.

"Are you actually listening to this?" Sam snapped.

"Sam." Dean said softly.

"Are you friggin nuts?" Sam snapped again.

"Shut up for a second Sam!" Dean snapped back.

"Shut up the both of you!" Crowley snapped. I glared and he took a step back. "Look, I swear, I thought the Colt would work. It's an honest mistake, it's all part of the learning process. But nothings changed! I still want the Devil dead, well one things changed, now the Devil knows I want him dead. Which by the way makes me the most buggered son in all of creation." Crowley started to rant.

"Oh Holy crap. We don't care." Dean said plainly rolling his eyes.

"They burnt down my house!" Crowley cried. We just stared blankly at him. "They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earth have got their eyes out for me!" Crowley started to move towards us. "And yet here I am, last place I should be, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester, and Megan O'Connor under a friggin spot light!" He yelled then pointed to the street light making it explode and go out. We watched the light explode and then turned back to Crowley. If I didn't know better I would have said he was getting all emotional on us, almost tearful. "So come with me, please?" He asked glancing to all of us. We stood there just watching him plainly. "You want the Horsemen's rings or not?" Crowley asked. Dean looked confused. "Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?" Crowley asked.

* * *

We agreed to go with him, more Dean agreed and made Sam go to. I didn't trust Crowley, shocker I know, but I just went along with the guys to make sure nothing happened to them. Sam was not a happy camper. But anyway, we got to the house Crowley had set up base in and it was a dump, a real steep drop from where we last met him. As we walked in, I glanced around the place and I take it back... dump wasn't even in it.

"Here we are," Crowley sighed as we walked in. "My life on the lamb. How the mighty have fallen. Single pain glass, used contraception in the fire place," He reached his hand out and started a fire. "The water damage alone-" He said turning to face us.

"My hearts bleeding for you. Now how do you know about the rings?" Dean asked plainly.

"Well now, I've been keeping a close eye on you lot." Crowley admitted.

"We have hex bags, makes us hidden from demons." Sam explained.

"All but one." Crowley said rising his finger and pointing to himself. "The night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car. A magical coin that easily trumps your little bags of bones. It allows me to hear things too." He paused. "And my, the things I've herd." He glanced between me and Dean, neither of us faulted, we just continued to stare at him. "So you want to cram the Devil back in the box. Cunning scheme, I want in."

"You said you could get us Pestilence." Dean said plainly.

"Well now," Crowley said turning his back on us. "I don't know where Pestilence is...per say, but I do know the demon who does." He said turning back to face us. "He's what you might call the Horsemen's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want, believe me, he'll tell us where sneezes at."

"Well how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toe nails?" Dean asked.

"No, nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him." Crowley explained.

"Sell him?" Sam asked unconvinced.

"Please, I've sold sin to saint's for centuries. Think I can't close, one little demon?" Crowley asked.

"Alright so where's this demon of yours?" Dean asked.

* * *

Crowley gave us the most vague amount of details he could get away with, but they seemed solid enough. We decided to try and work with Crowley, Sam really wasn't happy about it. I wasn't chuffed but there was only so much we could do chasing Pestilence's dust. We grabbed our things and brought them into the house, setting up a place where we can check all the weapons before we went after the demon. Sam had been catching mine and Dean's eye since we got there. It was clear that he wanted to say something. I brought the last bag of weapons in and placed it on the table. Dean was checking his hand gun and Sam was fiddling with something.

"I don't like this over much." I said softly and the guys turned to me. "Come on, I know your both thinking it too." I sighed rolling my shoulders. "If you give off any more vibes I might actually just kill Crowley."

"We need him." Dean sighed. He didn't sound happy about it, but it was the truth, we did need him, no matter how much it sucked. I smelled Crowley appear whilst Sam talked.

"Why are we even listening to him Dean?" Sam asked. "This is totally insane."

"I don't disagree." Dean replied. Crowley clapped his hands and the guys sighed.

"One big happy family are we then? Fantastic." Crowley said smugly.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked. Changing the topic before Crowley said something and Sam lunged for him again.

"Yes, yes I am. Sam, Megan, keep the home fires burning." Crowley said plainly.

"What?" I asked shocked turning to him and reaching for my knife.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked from the side of me.

"They aren't coming." Crowley replied looking at me and Sam.

"And why the hell not?" Sam asked getting mad.

"Because I don't like you, I don't trust you, and oh yes, you keep trying to kill me!" Crowley snapped as he walked up to Sam. I moved to stand next to Sam. "And as for you princess, the demons will smell you a mile off." I glared at Crowley, I was just itching to let my wolf side go and rip him apart. Although I'd managed to keep my wolf side under control since Eve brought it back to me. I wasn't always fully in control, there still were times when I wanted to rip something or some one apart and I found it hard to keep the wolf in check.

"There's no damn way! This isn't going to happen!" Sam shouted. I could feel his anger, it was washing over me in waves, it was getting worse by the second and I felt like I was going to drown in Sam's anger soon if someone didn't stop this macho death glare match.

"I'm not asking you am I, cos your not invited. I'm asking you, what's it going to be?" Crowley said looking from Sam to Dean. Sam and I turned to Dean. He didn't say anything and his face gave nothing away, but his feelings said something altogether different. He was thinking about it... seriously thinking about it. Sam turned back to Crowley smugly. I caught Dean's eye and he nodded his head just enough for me to notice. I turned back to face Crowley who was glaring at Sam again.

"Gentlemen, Lady, enjoy your last few sunsets." Crowley said turning around and walking off. I felt a wave of uncertainty hit me from Dean.

"Wait." He said and Sam turned to Dean. I just watched Crowley. "I'll go." He said and I sighed. Dean walked past me and Sam. He ran his hand down my arm as he passed. He turned to face us, well more Sam. It looked like he was struggling for words. "What can I say, I believe the guy." Dean said shrugging at Sam.

"Oh Crowley?" I said softly. It surprised me how soft my voice was considering the anger, betrayal and general uneasy hatred that was floating around the room. He stopped and turned to face me. I smiled sweetly and acted all girly.

"Yes my dear?" He asked moving back towards us. He smiled at me and it made my skin crawl a little.

"You bring Dean back alive, or I will hunt you down and personally hand you over to Lucifer, heck, I might even add a little pink bow." I said smiling. Crowley stopped dead in his tracks and Dean hid a snigger. "Bye now boys, be safe." I waved.

* * *

We watched the car spin off and even if I wasn't a werewolf I could tell how mad and uneasy Sam was feeling about it all. We went back into the house and sat around. There really wasn't that much that we could do. Which was so frustrating. What was worse was Sam's emotions. He was all over the place, and each wave of emotion that hit me, chipped away at the self control I had.

"Sam, he'll be ok. Just can you.. calm down... a little... please." I asked pinching the top of my nose as yet another wave of anger washed over me. Sam looked at me and sighed, rolling his shoulders.

"Sorry Megan, I can't help it. I don't like this." Sam replied. I sighed and looked up at him, he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking out into nothing. Brooding. Yeah brooding was a good word to describe the wave of emotions Sam was giving off. I sighed again getting to my feet.

"You're killing me here Sam..." I sighed as I walked into the kitchen to get away from all the emotions. I washed my face in ice cold water and stood there trying to get better control of my wolf. It wasn't working, even from a distance Sam was too mad to ignore. "Why don't you call Bobby?" I shouted from the kitchen, as I searched the cupboards for a drink. I finally stumbled upon a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. I smiled and walked back into the main room where Sam was sat watching the fire, it was like he hadn't even herd me. I put the glasses and bottle on the table and walked over to him, tapping him softly on the shoulder. He turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Did you say something?" He asked innocently, he couldn't see how much the anger was taking over him.. I walked back over to the table and poured us both a drink.

"Call Bobby." I said walking back to him and passing him one of the drinks.

"Thanks. Yeah... maybe..." Sam said before taking a sip of the drink.

"Dude call Bobby before I wolf out here. I'm begging you." I half joked as I sat down.

"Sorry Megan, I don't mean to push this onto you." Sam said looking at the drink in his hands. He looked up and although his face was sad, something the puppy dog eyes were burning, deep down in his eyes there was a fire burning. I nodded slowly and passed Sam the bottle of whiskey.

"I know Sam. Just call Bobby, he might be able to help. I'm going to go get some air..." I said smiling softly as I stood back up. I walked out the door as he pulled his phone out.

* * *

The cold air helped, the aloneness of where we were help. Being outside really helped. I had been fighting to find a new way to control my powers again. Me and Bobby had spent some spare time working on my self control. I had to relearn how to keep my wolf in check, it was hard but I was slowly and painfully getting there. I hadn't fully changed, and although during the last full moon cycle I had changed, I hadn't hurt anyone. Bobby had worked with me to build walls in my mind, my body. Walls that would keep my wolf away and stop it leaping out and changing without any choice. If it wasn't for my fathers training the first time round I don't think I could control the wolf this time. I'd never admit it to anyone, but it was how I felt. I walked in a massive circle around the house and by the time I reached the door I had my wolf and emotions back in check. I was ready to face round 3 of Sam's knock out emotions. I took a deep breath before I reached for the door handle and opened it. As I walked in I could hear him talking on the phone to Bobby.

"And then, Dean just walks." Sam sighed taking a drink. "Right out the door with Crowley."

"_Look Sam, I got no love for demons, and yeah this whole thing is crazy. But, I don't know, __after a year of chasing up zilch, maybe it's time to go crazy._" Bobby said down the phone. To me Bobby sounded a little drunk. I closed the door as softly as I could and just stood there listening to their conversation. I could tell talking with Bobby was helping Sam whether he knew it or not.

"Yeah maybe." Sam sighed. "Hey Bobby?"

"_Yeah?_" Bobby replied.

"Remember that time you were possessed?" Sam asked and I lent against the door frame. _Why does he want to know about Bobby's possession? _I thought listening to as the two men talked.

"_Yeah, rings a bell._" Bobby said sarcastically.

"When Meg told you to kill Dean, you didn't you took your body back." Sam said.

"_Just long enough to shank myself, yeah._" Bobby sighed. I herd Sam stand up and I took a step back.

"Well how'd you do it? How'd you take back the wheel?" Sam asked walking towards me. Something in my gut turned and I felt a weight hit me.

"_Why you asking Sam?_" Bobby asked seriously.

"Say, we could open the cage, great. But then what? We just lead the Devil to the edge and get him to jump in?" Sam asked, if he turned right he would see me. I stood perfectly still watching him.

"_You got me._" Bobby said plainly.

"What if you guys lead the Devil to the edge and I jump in?" Sam asked honestly. My stomach actually turned and I took a sharp breath in. Sam herd me and turned to see me stood there in shock. He just looked into my eyes and I stare back into his.

"_Sam._" Bobby said in a warning tone.

"It would be just like when you turned the knife around on yourself. Just one action. Just one leap." Sam explained. I just stood there, I showed no sign of reaction.

"_Are you eijets trying to kill me?_" Bobby snapped.

"Bobby." Sam sighed.

"_We just got down talking your brother off the ledge now your lining up to say yes?_" Bobby snapped.

"Bobby it's not like that.I'm not going to do it, not unless we all agree. But I think we gotta look at our options." Sam explained.

"_This isn't an option Sam!_" Bobby said forcefully.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"_You can't do it. What I did was a million to one. And that was some piss ant demon I was brain wrestling. You're talking about taking back control from Satan himself!_" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Sam said plainly.

"_Kid, it's called possession for a reason. You of all people ought to know._" Bobby sighed.

"I'm strong enough." Sam said looking me dead in the eyes.

"_You ain't. He's going to find every chink in your armour Sam and use it against you. Your fear, your grief, your anger, and lets face it, your not exactly Mr Anger Management. How are you going to control the Devil, when you can't even control yourself?_" Bobby asked.

* * *

Sam made an excuse and got off the phone from Bobby. He stood there watching me, waiting for me to say something, well anything. I could feel the anxiety I was making him feel by not talking. But I wasn't paying attention to that, I was think about what he said. _He is right, even if we got the cage open, there was no promise we could push Lucifer in without some help. Even with my power I wouldn't want to go up against him, even just to push him. If Sam, if he could take control...he might be able to..._ As much I hated to think it, Sam was right. If he was in control for even a second, he could take that leap. The revelation of that thought jolted me out of my thoughts. _I need a drink..._I finally moved, I walked over to the whiskey and took a long drink from it.

"Megan, talk to me." Sam said softly. "I guess you herd everything." I took a deep breath and turned to face Sam.

"Yeah, yeah I pretty much herd everything." I sighed resting on the table. "I herd what Bobby said too."

"But... he and you. I mean you took back your body from Eve and she must be as strong as Lucifer." Sam stammered. I pushed myself away from the table and started to pace around the room.

"Yeah, I would guess she's nearly as strong as Lucifer." I said still pacing. "But thing is Sam, I mean, look at me." I stopped and face him. I closed my eyes and lowered all the walls of self control I had built. I took a deep steady breath and opened my eyes again. I was the wolf again, I could tell by how I could smell everything, feel so much more and hear Sam's heart beat. "Really look at me Sam." I said plainly.

"Megan-" Sam started to interrupted trying not to look into my eyes.

"Sam, I was all but human. I had the gene, sure, but I wasn't a monster. Now look at me! Fighting Eve, fighting to get control for even a few seconds, it changed me. It made me pull on a strength I wanted to keep buried. Fighting to get control of Eve, made me a monster again." I closed my eyes and built up the walls again. As I opened them I felt dizzy. I grabbed the table and took a few deep breaths. I turned back to face him again and sighed. I looked into Sam's green eyes and fought to keep my emotions in check. "I never wanted to be this again... I never wanted this at all... but thanks to Eve I'm going to be a monster for as long as I live...Sam. I get that you want to fight Lucifer, that you think your strong enough to fight against him long enough to push him over the edge. But what will it turn you into? What will it take to make you strong enough to stand up to Lucifer? I mean do you even know the type of control it takes to fight?" I asked trying to keep my voice neutral but as I talked more emotion seeped in.

"But you did it. You fought back." Sam explained albeit in a slightly childish tone.

"And now I'm this." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"But you did it. You had the control to fight back. I can have the control, I can do this!" Sam said looking down at me. It was almost as he was practising for when he told Dean.

"Sam, dude you are a walking ball of anger! You don't deal with it, you just let it fester." I said shaking my head.

"You could teach me to deal with it. Teach me to get the control." Sam said fallowing me as I walked out the room.

"Yeah I could." I said turning to him and he smiled. "If I had like another year! Sam look, I get it. This whole thing, I get it. More than anyone else on the damn planet! I get it!" I said throwing my arms in the air.

"Megan, I have demon blood pumping through my veins. I know I have the strength to do this." Sam said walking up to me and taking my shoulders in his massive hands. "I can do this. You know I can." He said softly. I looked away, it killed me to admit it. But he was right, I knew Sam could do it.

"Sam," I said softly looking into his eyes. "Don't give me the puppy dog eyes man." I sighed and Sam laughed a little.

"Sorry they're the only eyes I have." He said softly.

"I get that you can be strong enough to do this. And if or when you present this stupid arse plan to your brother..." I took a deep breath. "I'll back you. But, but I'm scared what it will turn you into." I said softly.

"It can't be much worse then what I am now." Sam admitted letting go of me. He believe what he said. He truly thought he couldn't get much worse. "Megan, I know you get this, and you can't understand how much it helps."

"Just cos I understand doesn't mean I like it. And I'm saying right here and now Sam Winchester, if we can find any other way, and I mean any, we're taking that over using you to push Lucifer over the edge." I said firmly. Sam pulled me into a small hug.

* * *

We spent the rest of the night talking and drinking. Sam wanted to know how I gained control over Eve. He asked me question after question. I answered as many as I could honestly, but even now, half the events were blurry and disjointed. We had both got a little drunk and the conversation moved away from gaining control to just what I remembered.

"You wanna know something I do remember?" I asked taking a swig from a bottle of whiskey. I was laid in a chair with my feet hanging off one end. Sam was sat in a chair opposite me as we talked.

"Yeah." Sam answered as I passed him the bottle.

"That kiss." I said and Sam nearly choked on his drink, I let out a small smile. "Seems like I'm not the only one." I joked.

"Um.. you um remember that..." Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Eve really likes you. Or how you look anyway." I laughed and Sam blushed a little.

"Great." He said sarcastically.

"Dude, you kissed back." I said not looking at him.

"What?" Sam asked sitting up. "I um..."

"Sam, you kissed back." I said looking at him. He was embarrassed and it was almost sweet.

"Well um there was something about you... when we got back from the warehouse, I couldn't... um... do we have to do this?" Sam asked standing from the chair and pacing around. He was so uncomfortable, bless him.

"I just wondered why you kissed back." I asked plainly.

"You seemed different, you caught my eye more. I guess it was cos it was Eve in control... I dunno... like the vessels are drawn to each other?" Sam stammered out as he paced. I giggled a little and he turned to me confused.

"You're not attracted to me now, right?" I asked.

"No." Sam said shaking his head like crazy.

"Good. I'm not attracted to you. So I figure, we ever get attracted to each other, it's an early warning sign that we're possessed. I mean unless it's obvious were possessed." I signed and Sam thought about it a few seconds and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you right." Sam said with a small smile as he came and sat down near me again.

* * *

We herd a car pull up and made our way to the front door. Crowley was just stood there, staring into nothingness. I looked around and could faintly smell Dean, what was more in my senses was the smell of demon blood.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked as we reached Crowley. He nodded his head to the far room.

"Now, for the record I'm against this. Negotiating a high level defection it's very delicate business." Crowley explained. Sam moved to go see Dean when Crowley got in his way. Sam looked annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. It was clear he was as annoyed as I was by Crowley.

"I begged Dean not to come back, we should be miles away from you." Crowley said looking dead at Sam. "He replied with a colour rejoicer about my corn shoot."

"Crowley, what aren't you telling us?" I asked breaking the staring contest the pair was having. Crowley sighed and glanced at me before talking to Sam again.

"So go ahead. Go ruin our last best hope." He said to Sam, moving aside so he could pass. I fallowed Sam, giving Crowley a confused looked as I passed him. "It's only the end of the world."

* * *

We walked round the corner to the demon trap that we'd set up and the smell of demon blood hit me. I stopped in my tracks, the smell was fresh and warm and so very inviting. I had to stay back, inside I could feel the wolf in my stir, it could smell it too and it wanted out. I watched as Sam walked a little further until Dean noticed us there.

"Sam." Dean said softly. The guy was tied to a chair with a bag over his head, the demon blood pouring out where he'd been hit.

"What's going on Dean?" Sam asked confused. I let against the door frame. The smell was like fresh bread, or chocolate cookies fresh out the oven. It was making me hungry, and it was so close, I could almost taste it on my tongue. I had to grip the door frame, digging my fingers into the wall so that I didn't run over and... yeah.

"I need you to stay on mission, ok? Focus dude." Dean asked Sam. I fought to focus on the words. The hunger was calling me, it was so strong, so powerful.

"I don't understand what's this all about?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm doing this because I trust you." Dean explained.

"You doing this because you trust me to what?" Sam asked as the demon came around.  
"Sam? Sam is that you?" The demon asked. Dean walked over and took the bag off. A blonde guy was there and he looked like was beat to hell.

"Brady?" Sam asked confused.

"Brady hasn't been Brady in years. Not since, oh, the middle of our sophomore year." Brady said smiling and mocking Sam.

"What?" Sam asked in shock.

"That's right! You had a devil on your shoulder, even back then. Let it all sink in." Brady mocked.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam said getting unbelievably angry. It was good, for me at least, I focused on his anger and it made the hunger die down. "You son of a bitch! You introduced me to Jess!" Sam yelled and Dean grabbed him, pushing him back.

"Ding ding! I think he's got it!" Brady mocked.

"Damn it Sam! Little help Megan!" Dean yelled and I grabbed hold of Sam pulling him back. Where my fingers had been, small holes were in the door frame. Thankfully Dean was too busy with Sam to notice.

"I am going to kill you!" Sam yelled at Brady. Brady just laughed as we pulled Sam out of the room. Dean pushed Sam away from us and Sam walked and turned back round, ready to plough through us. Dean pushed him back again.

"That's enough Sam!" Dean yelled walking up to his brother. I stood behind Dean. I knew if Dean couldn't stop him, I could and I would if it meant we could get the ring we needed.

"Get out my way." Sam said almost sounding calm to Dean.

"No." Dean said plainly.

"Get out my way Dean." Sam said again getting more worked up.

"There is only one way to win and it ain't by killing that thing in there." Dean explained as Crowley appeared again.

"Well it sounds like you have him nice and fluffed." Crowley said to the pair. "Thanks so much." He said and walked past me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Listen to me. We need Pestilence to get the Devil and we need Brady to get to Pestilence." Dean explained. Crowley closed the doors behind him and I walked up to Dean's side. Sam was shaking he was so mad. But I stayed by him because his rage took my mind off drinking the demon dry.

"Why? Because Crowley said so? Because we trust him now?" Sam asked still shaking. "Like I trusted Ruby? Or like I trusted Brady back at school?"

* * *

We got Sam to cool down, or at least go try and calm down. I couldn't blame him, I knew how I felt when I found the demon that killed my family, I knew if anything happened to Dean I wouldn't rest till I brought it to death. I sighed sitting in a chair. Between the cravings and Sam rage, and the lovely chat me and Sam shared the night before I was drained. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I could see the wolf stirring, pacing around in the shadows of the back of my mind. It was always there, but with the smell of blood in the house, it was pacing around, watching and waiting for the moment it could strike. I looked and noticed it's eyes. So green and grey, so animalistic, so hungry and angry. I felt myself drawn to them and the more I looked into them, the more I felt myself fall deeper into them. Deeper into that wild side of mine. I felt a hand rub my back softly and I jumped.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked softly.

"Super, peachy in fact." I groaned as I sat up and gave him a small smile. He saved me from the darker side of me again. I knew Dean was always there to save me from myself, and that as much I could, I would always be there for him.

"Is it Sam?" Dean asked looking worried.

"Partly, but I can't blame him." I sighed resting my head on his shoulder. Dean kissed my head and sighed.

"What's the other half? Crowley?" Dean asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Brady. Or more specifically his blood." I said softly.

"You mean your wolf side?" Dean asked moving his head and I nodded. "Are you going to be ok with all this?" Dean started to panic a little.

"I don't have a choice. It's just the first demon's blood I've been around since... you know." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I have to manage, otherwise I wont be able to go and hunt with you guys." I said looking into Dean's eyes. He sighed and pulled me into another hug. As he pulled out Crowley walked over to us.

"How'd it go? Buy any girl scout cookies?" Dean asked.

"Not yet." Crowley admitted, then looked around. "Where's your moose?"

"He's cooling off." Dean said glancing in the direction Sam walked off in.

"Alright then. Get bent!" Crowley said plainly.

"You going somewhere?" Dean asked confused.

"Well he wont budge, so now I go stick my neck out." Crowley explained.

"What are you going to do?" I asked confused.

"Exactly the desperate swash buckling I've been trying to avoid. Now I go kick up an A hive of demons. This whole bloody ring business better work." And with that Crowley disappeared. I turned to Dean and he sighed.

"I'm going for a walk, see if I can't gain a little more self control. I've got a feeling I'm going to need it." I sighed standing up. Dean nodded and I walked out the building.

* * *

It helped being so far from the demon's blood and Sam. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I started to build fresh walls, ones I knew my wolf couldn't tear down, ones she couldn't claw at until there was nothing. These were to be my walls against the hunger, the lust, the need. I took another deep breath and herd Dean shouting. My eyes shot open and I raced to the house. I ran into one room and found the other door blocked off my chains. I grabbed one and tried to move it but it burnt my hand instantly.

"Son of a bitch Sam!" I said clutching it close to me. I turned around as he was placing the final silver chain on the door I just ran through. "Come on Sam! You have to be kidding me!" I said but he wouldn't talk to me. I reached out but the chain caught the side of my hand. It burnt so bad I pulled my hand back again. "Sam! Sam don't do this! Sam!" I yelled as he walked away. I could hear him and Brady talking in the other room. My mind panicked. I wasn't sure what Sam was going to do to Brady. I could feel the raw pain and hate Sam had for Brady, how much he wanted to kill him and take vengeance and more from Brady. With those type of emotions I knew nothing good could come of Sam's little chat to Brady. I pulled my jacket off and wrapped it around my hand. I reached out and tried to pull a chain free. As I pulled on it and it started to give my arm came in contact with another chain above it. I pulled my arm back as the skin blistered.

"I swear Sam, I will kill you for pulling this shit on me." I said threw grit teeth. I wanted to scream at the pain, because being a new werewolf again meant I hadn't got used to the pain of silver. I knew if I screamed Dean would hear and well he would of hurt Sam. Suddenly Sam appeared unhooking the chains. "What did you do?" I asked wrapping the coat around my arm and hand, hiding the burns.

"Nothing. I just talked." Sam admitted and showed me the blade. There was some demon blood on it, but not much. I walked over to him and felt like punching him in the face, but I couldn't, it would hurt my hand too much.

"You pull that crap on me again Sam," I said looking straight into his eyes. "For any reason, and I will hurt you, you got me?"

"Yeah." Sam said softly.

"Good. Let's get Dean out." I replied marching to the bathroom where Dean was shouting from. We moved the chair and he marched out, looking at me.

"What happened?" Dean asked marching past me to check on Brady.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

"My ass." Dean said as we fallowed him.

"Dean I'm fine." Sam said.

"Yeah and what about Brady?" Dean asked as we reached Brady. He smirked at us and I rolled my eyes.

"Like you said, we need him." Sam said and we turned back to Sam to see Crowley stood there. He looked like shit. I smiled.

* * *

"God, the day I've had." Crowley said softly.

"You look like shit." I said with a small smile. Crowley gave me a sarcastic smile and walked past me.

"Good news! You're going to live forever!" Crowley said walking over to Brady.

"What did you do?" Brady asked sounding worried.

"Went over to a demons nest, had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch though, let one of the little toad's live. Oops." Crowley said with a small smile. "Also might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are, wait for it, Lovers In League Against Satan." We looked at each other as Brady sighed. "Hello darling. So now death is off the table. So now you get to be on the bosses eternal torment list with little old me."

"No. No, no no." Brady said shaking his head. I smiled, ok I know Crowley is a two timing son of a bitch, but he screwed Brady royally and it made me feel a little better.

"Something else we have in common, apart from our torrid passion of course, craving self preservation. So now, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?" Crowley asked and the pair began to stare at each other. Brady opened his mouth to speak when we herd dog's howling, well no not dogs, but Hell Hounds. Everyone looked worried at each other.

"Oh god Crowley." Brady said looking at him.

"Was that a Hell Hound?" Dean asked worried. I could hear the Hounds feet as it raced towards the house.

"I'd say yeah." Crowley said fishing in his jacket.

"Why was that a Hell Hound?" Dean asked panicking a little.

"Oh." Crowley sighed pulling a coin from his coat.

"What is that?" Sam asked confused.

"Remember when I said I tracked you with a crafty little tracking device?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied looking at the coin.

"Demons planted one on me." Crowley said plainly.

"Are you saying a Hell Hound fallowed you here?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Well technically he fallowed this." Crowley said being pedantic.

"Get me out of here and I'll tell you anything you want!" Brady yelled.

"Shut up!" Sam said to Brady.

"Ok, well we should go!" Dean said nervous about the impending Hound visit.

"Sorry guys, no one knows more about the Hounds than I, your long past the point of go." Crowley said flipping the coin in the air. Dean caught it and Crowley vanished.

"Damn it." Dean muttered holding the coin.

"I told you!" Sam snapped.

"Oh well good for you!" Dean said sounding like a three year old. "Luckily we have salt in the kitchen!" Dean said walking off.

"I'll watch Brady!" Sam yelled.

"Watch me? Get me the hell out of here!" Brady yelled. Sam glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay here." I said putting my hand on Sam's arm. "You got your knife?" I asked as we walked over to Brady.

"Yeah, you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda hoping not to use it." I admitted and closed my eyes.

"Are you going to?" Sam asked.

"Uh huh." I replied bringing the walls down in my mind, one by one.

"Oh this is just perfect! Sam Winchester and a werewolf protecting me from Hell Hounds! Just kill me now!" Brady joked sarcastically.

"I can do that if you want." Sam threatened.

"Sam!" I snapped. As he was getting more angry and frustrated with Brady, the quicker my walls were falling. I had to be careful, it was the first time I had intentionally wanted to release my full werewolf side, I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I felt the fire burn in my stomach rise, sending wave after scorching wave up and down my spine. I opened my eyes and I knew I'd done it. I smiled to myself a little as I could hear the Hell Hound's footsteps. Thankfully there was only one of them.

* * *

We herd a crash in the kitchen and soon after gun shots. Dean was ok, scared but ok, I could hear his heart beat. As he backed into the room he gave me a double take. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Salt?" Sam asked as Dean gave us a look as he reloaded his gun. Sam started to untie Brady then pulled his knife out ready to attach just in case. The Hell Hound walked in and turned to me. Sniffing the air in my direction. I don't think there are words to truly describe a Hell Hound. The mass of blood, and hair mattered together. It's eye's black and soulless. The way it's, well they don have lips, so more the side of their mouths curve as they growl. The mass of teeth that lay in their mouths. The muscle that rips through the skin. To say wolf or dog really doesn't give justice to what a it looks like. I stared back into his black eyes waiting for the next move. I could hear its heart beat, the breath it took. I noticed it start to stalk towards Dean again and I moved to be closer to him.

"Damn it get me out of here!" Brady whined.

"Shut up!" Both guys said at the same time. I was more focused on the Hell Hound. I moved to Dean's side and watched as it inched closer. I let out a small growl and it stopped in it's tracks. It tilted its head towards me, it almost looked confused.

"Great, just great!" Brady said sarcastically. The Hell Hound started to bark at me.

"Hey!" Crowley shouted and I looked in his direction. My heart jumped into my throat.

"You're back?" Dean asked.

"Dean..." I said softly looking at the side of Crowley.

"I'm invested." Crowley replied with a smile. "Currently."

"Dean..." I said again.

"Stay!" Crowley barked as the Hell Hound growled at him.

"You can control them?" Dean yelled.

"Not that one." Crowley said pointing to the one nearest us. But next to Crowley was a much bigger, much more battle scared one, and man did it scared the shit out of me. Crowley petted it and the Hound looked pleased. "I brought my own. Mine's bigger! Seek em boy!" He yelled and this massive Hell Hound went to attack the smaller one. As they fought we grabbed Brady and got the hell out of there!

* * *

We raced to the Impala and dived in. I was sat in the back with Brady. As we got to the car Crowley was stood there waiting.

"I wager you a thousand my pup wins." He laughed as he climbed into the car. I was stuck between him and Brady. I wasn't happy about it.

"Seriously I have to be stuck in the middle?" I whined as Dean roared away from the house.

"Well yeah, I don't trust Sam not to kill Brady, and well you're not driving my baby." Dean said glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"Dude this is totally unfair." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Do you mind, I am sat right next to you." Crowley pipped up. I turned to him and glared.

"I had noticed... unfortunately." I sighed rolling my eyes. Crowley let out a small smile.

"Oh how I missed English whit." Crowley mocked.

"Up yours Jackson." I huffed and closed my eyes.

"Where are you taking me now?" Brady asked worried, it seemed like everyone ignored him. I started to build the walls back up to keep my wolf away. She was pleased, she'd had her little play and was happy to return to the wall of my mind. "Seriously guys, where are you going?" Brady asked and I sighed as I opened my eyes.

"Shut up!" Everyone snapped at Brady.

* * *

We drove off until we found a safe spot then got Brady to give us the location of Pestilence. Crowley was happy about it. I was just happy to get out of the back seat away from both demons.

"I'm sure Pestilence will be there, thanks." Brady said passing Crowley a piece of paper.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked as Crowley read it.

"It's good." Crowley admitted passing it onto Dean. "You've got no reason to lie have you? Like I said before, you're in my boat now."

"You've screwed me, for eternity!" Brady whined.

"No, it wont last that long, trust me." Crowley said walking off with me and Dean. Sam was just stood there watching Brady, he wasn't saying a single word, but all the hate that washed off him, it was drowning me.

"Where are you going?" Brady asked. Crowley stopped walking as Dean started to pour a salt line.

"I'm going, to do you a favour." Crowley said and turned to Sam. "I'll expect we'll be in touch." He said to Sam who ignored him. Dean stopped pouring the salt so Crowley could pass and disappear. Once he had Dean finished the salt lines. I lent against the wall watching everything, I knew if I moved, or tired to speak, Sam's anger would choke me. It took all I had to keep on my feet right at that moment in time.

"All those angels, all those demons, all those son's of bitches, they just don't get it do they Sammy?" Dean asked watching Brady.

"No they don't Dean." Sam replied never taking his eyes off of Brady. His voice was so cold.

"You see Brady, we're the ones you should be afraid off." Dean said. Brady laughed looking away as Sam pulled the knife out and got ready to kill Brady. His heart beat increased as the adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"I bet this is a real moment for you big boy." Brady joked. "It'll make you feel all better."

"It's a start." Sam said as he moved towards Brady.

"Gonna make up for all the times we yanked your chain? Yellow eye's, Ruby, me? It wasn't all our fault was it? No no no. You're the one who trusted us, you're the one who let us into your life." Brady said backing up to the wall. "There to whisper in your ear, over and over and over again. Ever wonder why we were so in your blind spot? Maybe its because we got the same stuff in our veins. And deep down, you know, that your just like us." Brady smiled then lunged out at Sam. The pair began to fight and Sam sliced at him. "Maybe you hate us so much because you hate what you see every time you look in the mirror. You ever think of that? Maybe the only difference between you and a demon, is that your hell is right here!" Brady said laughing a little. Sam lunged at Brady and killed him. The as he pulled the knife out he checked himself.

"Interesting theory." He said coldly then turned and walked past us. As he walked away I felt like I could move again. I took a deep breath and turned to Dean who looked as worried as I was.

* * *

Ok, so again just need 4 more reviews, I know I'm pushing it, but I just want to know if you guys think I should continue. Thanks again for everyone who keeps reviewing and enjoying the story! You guys are the reason I keep going!


	27. Two Minutes To Midnight

Ok my lovies, here is the second to last chapter, bad times I know! If I get one more review I'll be carrying this onto season 6. Thank you to everyone who's already reviews, Asya55, BlueEyePieces, Sammy crazy ass demon chic, Sam Riggs, and everyone else who's shown me love. On a side not, F**KING CW, holding back the new ep by one week, because they don't want it to go up against America Idol or some other rubbish! In true Bobby style - Eijets! Anyway, please enjoy this. I wanna dedicate this one to Asya55, know alots been happening girl latey, just hoping your ok and that you get to enjoy some lovely Supernatural soon ;)  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing but the orginal plots and characters, everything else belongs to the CW... for now, one day it will be mine muhahhahahahaha

* * *

We decided to re-group at Bobby's and fill him in. We had the location of Pestilence and we were ready to get the ring. If I was honest though, battling sickness and diseases wasn't sounding like it was going to be my thing. When I was younger I caught a flu virus, that turned into pneumonia. I spent nearly two months in hospital and another month at home getting over it. My parents thought I was going to die at one point. Since then I never really liked being ill. Thankfully as I got older my wolf genes kicked in and they fought off most infections. But all this talk of Pestilence was bring up bad memories.

I was sat in the front of the Impala as Dean drove, Sam was laid across the back sound asleep. He looked happy, but then again, the only time I saw Sam happy now was when he was asleep. Looking at him now, it would be hard to believe so much anger ran in him. I sighed looking at him then turned back to face the front. Dean caught my eye with a questioning look.

"He looks so innocent." I said softly. Dean glanced at Sam in the rear view mirror and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah." He sighed. The car fell silent again and I started to feel sleepy. I stretched to keep myself away and Dean noticed. "You know, it's ok to go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get to Bobby's. I don't mind driving solo." He said softly his eyes flickering from me to the road.

"Nope. No, I'm going to stay awake." I said shuffling over to his side and resting my head on his shoulder. Dean smiled down at me and moved his arm so it wrapped around my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He asked glancing down at me with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, just wanted to get comfy." I said cuddling up into him. I loved being around Dean. I loved the way he smelled, the goofy smile he had. The way he would do anything to protect his family. I smiled to myself as I herd Dean's heart beat steady in my ear.

* * *

Somewhere between resting on Dean and him talking softly to me about random crap I fell asleep. I was woken by him trying to careful move out of the drivers seat. I sat up giving him a sleepy smile.

"We here?" I asked yawning a little. It was still very much dark out.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't want to wake you." Dean smiled back.

"What were you gonna do? Let me sleep in the Impala?" I joked stretching. Dean shook his head and hit Sam's foot.

"Come on Sammy, rise and shine, we're at Bobby's." Dean said and climbed out the car. Sam stretched and looked at me slightly confused.

"When did we get here?" He asked moving around in the back seat.

"Just now I think." I said and got out the car. Dean was already at the boot unpacking when Bobby opened his front door.

"'Bout time you eijets showed up!" He yelled. I grabbed my bags from the boot and walked up to Bobby.

"It's lovely to see you too." I joked giving him a quick kiss on the head. I walked into the house as the guys fallowed. Bobby wheeled himself back in before the boys reached us.

"I know you herd Sam's plan." Bobby said plainly.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Doesn't matter, do you think it's a good idea?" He asked cutting me off as Dean trailed in with the bags.

"Do she think what's a good idea?" Dean asked glancing from Bobby to me.

"If you two wanna take the room with the best double bed. My old room." Bobby lied in a heart beat. Dean glanced between me and Bobby, he was about to say something when Sam brought up the rear carrying his duffel bag.

* * *

We went up to the room and dumped our bags. Sam went straight to bed, he said he was tired. We teased him about how could he be so tired after sleeping the whole journey there, he replied with shut up and a grunt. I walked over to my bag and pulled out some clothes to sleep in as Dean wondered in closing the door behind him. He smiled at me as he dumped his coat on a chair near the bed.

"So what were you and Bobby really talking about?" Dean asked as he pulled his shirt off. I smiled admiring the well toned chest of my husband. I bit my lip eyeing him up and made no attempt to hide it. Dean noticed me looking and smiled. "You like what your seeing?" He asked with a small chuckle. I nodded walking over to him.

"It's the best view in the world." I joked putting my hands on his chest. Dean put his hands over mine and looked deep into my eyes. I loved staring into those green pools. They were just the right shade of green, deep, yet not too dark, and in the right light, the shade of green could only be matched by emeralds. But there was more to the eyes than just colour. If you really got chance to look you could see so much more. You could see the strong bravado that he gave the world, the tough guy who never got hurt. But look a little further, if he let you look into his eyes just a few more seconds then the walls fell. Then you could almost see his soul. The innocent lost boy who wanted nothing more than a normal family, a normal life, a normal everything. _Normal..._ I blinked and took a step back clearing my throat. Normal was something I could never give Dean now thanks to Eve. He looked at me confused. I couldn't explain, he'd only lie and pretend it was ok; we'd had this talk a few times now and every time I knew the truth. I turned my back and picked up my clothes. I felt arms wrap around me as he held me from behind.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and made my heart race. I closed my eyes and the word bounced around even more. _Normal._ I opened my eyes and took a deep breath moving out of his hold.

"Nothing, I'm just wiped out." I made my way to the door avoiding eye contact. "Just going to use the bathroom and change." I said not looking back to see his questioning face.

* * *

I got back to the room changed and Dean was already laid in bed waiting for me. He gave me a warm smile as I walked in and I instantly returned it. I couldn't help his smile was infectious. I put my clothes on the chair and crawled into bed. I snuggled up to Dean and he wrapped his arm around me, kissing my forehead.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked softly as he mindlessly stroked my arm.

"I think it's just this whole Pestilence thing, got me a little freaked out." I sighed running my finger mindlessly over Deans chest in circles. I wasn't looking into his eyes, I couldn't lie if I looked into them.

"Don't worry about him, we can take him. Just look at our record, 2 and 0." He chuckled and I nodded. I felt Dean shift his weight and a hand pull round and lift my chin to look up at him. He smiled and lowered his face to mine, kissing me ever so softly on the lips. As we pulled away I smiled at him. "You are beautiful." He whispered keeping his face close to mine. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled louder. His warmth, his laugh, he was infectious. I smiled shaking my head.

"You're an idiot." I sighed reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

"That's why you love me." He added as we broke to get our breath.

"Unfortunately." I teased. Dean pulled a faked hurt look and pouted a little. I hid a snigger and pulled myself closer to his face. "Aww poor baby." I said in a baby voice and kissed him softly on the lips. "Better?" I asked sweetly.

"No, not yet." Dean pouted, but he was fighting to keep a smile from his lips. I leaned in again and kissed him a little longer.

"Better yet?" I asked softly.

"No... nearly there though." He said as a smile broke out on his face. I leaned in and kissed him again and was about to pull away when he place his hand on my cheek and made the kiss last loner. It became more passionate and soon Dean pulled me onto of him...

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night with an arm wrapped round my waist. I turned to see Dean fast asleep. He looked so cute when we was asleep. I smiled to myself and watched him sleep a little before I felt like moving. The downside, if you will, of my werewolf side was that I could do more on less sleep. I woke hours before the guys, usually I'd go out for a walk, or get a jump start on research. I slowly untangled myself from Dean and got dressed. Something caught my eye at the window, I walked over and looked out. I noticed a Jeep parked in Bobby's yard. It looked like Payton's. I glanced back at Dean sound asleep and smiled at him before making my way out the room. As I walked down the hallway I herd Sam sound asleep. I was glad Lucifer had stopped pestering him. I made my way downstairs and found Bobby talking softly with non other than Payton. I walked in as Bobby poured Payton a glass of his gut rotting whiskey. Both guys turned to me as I walked into the room.

"What? Where you guys going to leave me out of the secret boy scout meeting?" I asked with a small smile. "Is it because I'm a woman?" I joked as Payton stood up and pulled me into a small hug.

"Hey good looking." He said winking at me as he pulled out the hug. I was getting a pretty good idea of the type of angel Payton was. In some ways he was like Dean, putting on a show for most people. But this time I wasn't sure if he knew about Gabriel.

"Hey yourself pretty boy." I joked smiling at Payton. I glanced at Bobby and he passed me a third glass of his whiskey.

"We weren't trying to leave you out kid, just didn't want Dean waking up." Bobby explained as me and Payton sat down next to each other.

"So what's this secret meeting all about?" I asked glancing from Bobby to Payton. Bobby took a sip of his drink then started to talk.

"I called Payton,about Sam. About his plan to take in Lucifer. I wanted to know what he thought of it. I tried calling Cass, but he didn't answer." Bobby explained looking at Payton. We'd all made our attempts to get hold of Castiel, but after the warehouse, we weren't even sure if he was alive.

"So has he filled you in?" I asked looking at Payton.

"Well yeah." Payton said leaning back stretching his arm behind me. "And from what I can see... I really don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well your some help." I teased taking a sip of the drink. Payton pulled a sarcastic smile at me and shook his head.

"I know you guys like to believe in Sam, as a good guy and all that. But honestly, and I don't want this to sound bad guys, but, he has demon blood in him. He has the ability to swing either way. Just like you Meg." Payton said glancing at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "That's why you two are chosen."

"But, I mean, I took back my body from Eve." I said standing up and walking over to the fire. "Wasn't easy, but I did it." I admitted turning back to face the guys.

"But now your a werewolf." Payton said softly and I looked at him. He gave me a sad smile before turning it into a goofy grin. "An extremely hot werewolf by the way." He added with a wink. I giggled a little at his stupidity.

"You do know her husband's upstairs right?" Bobby asked sounding slightly annoyed. Payton sat up sober and nodded.

"Yes sir." Payton said seriously. Well as serious as Payton could be.

"Good." Bobby grunted, standing behind him I poked my tongue out to Payton who rolled his eyes. "I saw that girl." Bobby added making Payton laugh.

"How?" I asked walking back over to Payton. Bobby just took a sip of his drink.

"So do you think Sam could do the same?" Bobby asked looking at Payton. He sat there thinking about it for a few moments.

"It would take something really powerful to do it. My bro isn't exactly a light weight when it comes to mind games. Not to mention how long he's been playing them since he was locked away." Payton lent forward and took a sip of the whiskey. "Sam's been through a lot, and that's a lot of rage to feed my bro. But, but I mean even if he can turn all that hate into something good, even for a second, it might be enough..." He trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

"So we are saying this plan is..." I asked glancing at the guys.

"Possible. But I really think you guys should use it as a last choice." Payton sighed.

"I hear you boy. I don't like the idea of Sam sacrificing himself any more than I like thinking we're all going to die. But we need to keep the option out there." Bobby sighed. I nodded as Payton downed the rest of his drink.

"I know Bobby." Payton sighed standing up. "Where are you with the rings?"

"You know about the rings?" I asked shocked. Payton winked at me.

"Let's just say, I like to keep tabs on my brothers." Payton said smiling. But something in his eyes, something was sad. He knew about Gabriel.

"We have Wars and Famines. We're going after Pestilence's soon." Bobby admitted.

"Watch out for Pesty, he likes to be a pain in the ass." Payton warned screwing up his face.

"You ain't sticking around to help us?" Bobby asked looking up at Payton.

"I can't. There is more going on than you think. I'm trying to hid Cass from the other angels, find anything to help you guys out and keep heaven in check while using the back door to sneak in every time I need some info. Sorry man my plates pretty full." Payton sighed. Bobby nodded understanding. As much as we all would like to rely on Payton, we knew he wanted to keep arms length away from his brothers. He was on our side, but fighting in his own uniquely Payton way.

"Keep yourself safe." Bobby said to Payton as I stood up.

"Sure, look I promise I'll be in contact if I find anything useful." Payton said resting his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Thanks boy." Bobby sighed and Payton headed for the door.

"I'm going to see Pay off." I said fallowing Payton out.

* * *

We walked outside and over to his Jeep. Payton didn't speak until we were at his Jeep. He turned to me and gave me a sad smile. I pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, resting his head on my shoulder

"Pay, I'm really sorry about Gabriel." I said as we pulled away. I didn't know if he would want to talk about it, but I wanted him to know I was sorry.

"I lost him. I knew he wanted out. Even back when we used to all be together. He would hid in the corner while Michael and Lucifer would have blazing row after row. Raphael would sit and sneer at everyone and I tried to keep it calm. But Gabe, he would hid. He was the baby." Payton sounded so human, so upset and guilty. "I should have kept a better eye on him, but I got so lost in all the other things that he disappeared. I should have known... done something... anything." Payton started to sound angry. He was staring into nothing, but the ocean blue eyes I had come to love about Payton had turned a deep dark blue. Almost like there were storms forming in his eyes. His hands were balled into tight fists and they were turning white.

"There was nothing you could do. Lucifer did this. Him and him alone." I said softly placing a hand on his arm. He blinked and turned to me, the storms still raging in his eyes. He put his hand over mine.

"You're right. Lucifer did this. He has to pay for hurting my baby brother. I am going to make sure somehow, some way that he pays for that; and for anyone else he hurts along the way." Payton huffed. He was so mad, and seeing it in an angel threw me. Payton didn't seem to have a wide range of emotions. Flirt and flirt some more was he main ones. He blinked and in the second he changed back to the light hearted fun loving flirt I knew him to be. "I knew you wanted to touch me." He joked looking at our hands. I pulled mine away rolling my eyes at the same time.

"You wish angel boy." I joked.

"I'm glad your back with Dean." Payton said seriously. "Means you'll stop eyeing me up." He added jokingly. I shook my head. I knew he couldn't so serious right now, I got the feeling if he did he would break down and be useless to everyone.

"Sure pretty boy." I joked as Payton climbed into his Jeep. He turned to me and smiled.

"It's ok to admit your attracted to me." He joked. I pushed him shaking my head.

"You are unbelievable!" I laughed.

"That's what the ladies tell me." He teased with a wink.

"Sure Payton... sure." I said slightly sarcastically. He started his engine. "Be careful, and keep in touch!"

"Always. Look after yourself good looking!" He joked as I stepped back so that he could drive away. I watched as the dust trail settled before I went back into the house and to lay in bed next to Dean.

* * *

In the morning we all gathered in the kitchen. Bobby said he had some sign's he needed to tell us about. Sam stood next to me as we waited for Dean to come down. He cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"I'm telling Dean about the plan." He said to me. I nearly choked on the coffee I was drinking.

"Now? Really?" I asked shocked.

"I have to." Sam admitted. "Will you still back my play?" He asked looking into my eyes. He gave me the damn puppy dog look. I sighed nodding. A small smile crossed his face.

"Morning guys, are we ready to take down another Horsemen?" Dean asked walking in and smiling at us. Ever since he found the location, Dean had been in a good mood. Of course this was before Sam told him, the great plan...

"Dean," Sam said as Bobby wheeled into the kitchen. Bobby darted his eyes to me with a questioning look and I gave the smallest of nods.

"Yeah?" Dean asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I need to tell you something." Sam said firmly, although standing next to him, I could feel how nervous he was. Dean turned to Sam with a confused look. Sam explained everything and Bobby wheeled back to get some clippings on the signs he'd picked up on. He could run away, I was stuck leaning on the side next to Sam. Dean wasn't happy about the plan to say the least. He kept glancing at me as if to check he was hearing Sam right.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked frustrated and angry at his baby brother. He couldn't or wouldn't see the merit of the idea.

"Dean-" Sam sighed.

"Don't Dean me!" Dean snapped. "You have had some stupid ideas in the past, but this," Dean shouted as Bobby came back into the room. "Did you two know about this?" Dean asked glancing from me to Bobby.

"What?" Bobby asked looking at Dean.

"Sam's genius plan to say yes to the Devil?" Dean asked glancing from Bobby to me to Bobby again. Bobby sighed and nodded, Dean turned his head to me.

"I... um..." I looked to the floor as Dean's face fell.

"Well thanks for the heads up!" He yelled at both of us. I glanced up and caught Bobby's eye.

"This ain't about us." Bobby said softly. Dean turned back to Sam pointing a finger at him.

"You can't do this!" Dean said walking back towards Sam and me.

"That seems to be the general consensus." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright awesome! Then end of discussion." Dean said as his phone rang. Sam glanced down at me and I gave him a small sad smile and shrugged my shoulders. Dean turned to us and noticed the look we were sharing. "This isn't over." He said pointing to us.

"Great." I muttered under my breath. Bobby shared the same shrug and look and we all just stood there waiting for the next round.

"Hello?" Dean said answering his phone.

"_Dean_." I herd Castiel's voice, the advantage of wolf powers, great hearing. We had all thought Cass had died. We hadn't herd from him in ages.

"Cass?" Dean asked turning to me and Sam. Sam looked surprised.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked standing up straight.

"We all thought you were dead, where the hell are you man?" Dean asked worried.

"_A hospital_." Cass replied, he sounded tired, drained.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked and I moved closer.

"_No_." Cass replied. There was a pause where Dean waited for Cass to say more, but like always, he only said what he needed to.

"You want to elaborate?" Dean asked slightly annoyed at his friend. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"_I just woke up here. The doctors were fairly surprised, they thought I was brain dead_." Cass said plainly.

"So a hospital?" Dean asked trying to get a location out of Cass.

"_Apparently after Van Nuys I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious on a shrimping boat off Delocroix. I was told it upset the sailors._" Cass said in his usual mono tone.

"I um well I gotta tell you man, your just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box." Dean said sounding relieved and confused.

"_How?_" Castiel asked. It sounded like he was in pain.

"It's a long story. Look we're going after Pestilence now, so if you want to zap over here." Dean said glancing at me and Sam.

"_I can't zap anywhere._" Cass said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"_I'd say my batteries are drained._" Cass replied.

"You're saying you're out of angel mojo?" Dean asked looking worried to me and Sam. If Cass was out, that left Payton the only active angel we knew, not that we could really rely on him.

"_I'm saying, I am thirsty. My head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it. I'm just saying that I'm just incredibly-_" Cass sighed.

"Human." Dean said plainly, finishing Castiel's sentence. Cass sighed again in frustration. "Wow," Dean said sitting back down. It was hard to imagine Cass as a human, he wasn't exactly used to human nature. "Sorry."

"_My point is. I can't go anywhere without money for, an air plane ride, and food. More pain medication ideally._" Cass explained.  
"Alright look," Dean said rubbing his forehead. "Bobby's going to wire you the cash."

"_Dean, wait_." Cass said.

"I will?" Bobby asked looking slightly annoyed. Dean ignored him.

"_You said no to Michael, I owe you an apology_." Cass said softly.

"Cass it's ok." Dean said not wanting to have a chick flick moment with Cass.

"_You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be._" Cass admitted. Dean's face was a picture. As chick flick moments went, well you really couldn't call it one.

"Thank you," He paused not knowing how to respond. "I appreciate that." He said slightly sarcastically.

"_You're welcome_." Cass replied. Dean was about to say something else when Cass hung up on him.

* * *

Dean explained the whole Cass situation and we were all shocked. Cass was always our 'angel up the sleeve' as Dean liked to call him. Now he was out, it was a blow to say the least. Never the less we still had two rings to collect, which meant we had to go fight Pestilence. I really wasn't happy about it, but it had to be done. We were stood by the Impala and Camero discussing what we were going to do.

"We need to scope the place out first, before we can plan anything solid." Sam sighed leaning on the Impala. I was sat on the hood of my baby and Dean was stood leaning next to Sam. Bobby was in the middle of the two cars.

"Agreed. But what about Cass?" I asked looking up at the guys. They shared a look and Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I wired him the money. Should be enough to get him here." Bobby explained.

"You could drive, go pick him up?" Dean suggested looking at me.

"What and miss all the action?" I joked. Sam smiled at me.

"No but Cass is going to be pretty weak, not to mention, he's rubbish as a human. No people skills." Dean said shaking his head.

"Are you trying to keep me away again?" I asked carefully, watching Dean's reaction.

"No." Dean replied and glanced at Sam who raised an eyebrow. "I'm not!" He said defensively. "I just thought with what you were saying about Pestilence..." Dean trailed off. I shifted uncomfortably as the guys looked at me.

"I can't run away every time it's something I don't like." I said softly.

"But we can take him alone, we've done it before." Sam admitted sending me puppy dog eye looks. I shook my head.

"No I need to help out." I said firmly.

"Picking up Cass would help." Dean muttered and I glared at him. "Whatever! Just as long as everyone knows I'm not trying to hold you back from this fight." He huffed. We all laughed.

"Then you wont mind me tagging along. Cass is a big boy, I'm sure he can get himself here." I said firmly. Dean rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine." He sighed. "But we're taking one car." He added as Sam moved round the Impala to climb in. I slid off the Camero and sighed.

"Why is it always the Impala? My baby is way faster..." I huffed.

"Well firstly, I'm a better driver, and secondly, your Camero is a pile of rust, she breaks down every half mile." Dean teased. I looked shocked and hurt.

"She does not! My baby is way better then this pile of rubbish." I said kicking the Impala's rims. "Plus I'm a better driver!"

"Hey!" Dean said defensively. I shook my head and climbed in the back, muttering to myself about how much better my Camero was. Bobby shook his head as he wheeled over to the drivers side window.

"Be careful." He said softly giving each of us a nod. We all nodded back and Dean pulled out the yard.

* * *

It took us nearly all day to reach Serenity Valley, an old people's home. We'd sat across the street scoping it out. I was sat in the back on my laptop researching the place. Creepy pretty much summed up the place.

"So this is Doctor Evils lair huh?" Dean asked watching the place. Sam and Dean were using binoculars to scope the place out while I researched.

"It's kind of more depressing then evil." Sam sighed.

"Yeah it's like a full colour brochure for dying young." Dean added.

"You haven't seen the web site." I muttered from the back. The web site for Serenity Valley, showed lots of old people, actors, smiling and happy enjoying tea together, dancing, group card games... it was creepy. Way too fake. The smiles forced, the actions stiff.

"I bet. But of course to Pestilence it's probably DollyWood in there." Dean said watching the place again.

"Great," Sam sighed. "A whole building full of people, and we don't know who's human, who's demon and who's Pestilence." I looked at the guys as Sam sighed again. "So what do we do?" He asked glancing at Dean.

"Hang on." Dean said smirking.

"Oh God he's got an idea..." I sighed making Sam smile at me.

* * *

Dean's great idea- get into the security guards post and watch the CCTV for Pestilence. He figured Pestilence would look different on TV. We walked down the corridor where the post was and checked it out. The place seemed clear.

"Guys wait here, I'll take care of the guard." I smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked worried. I unbuttoned the first couple buttons on my shirt until my cleavage was on show then I pulled my hair loose and ruffled it.

"Don't worry, just keep watch." I said with a wink before knocking on the door. Both brothers looked at me utterly confused, and memorized at the same time. Another small advantage of being a wolf again met my body, my personality, my vibes is the best way I can think to describe it, became more animalistic, more sexy. I found men noticed my body, then me if you get my drift. I walked into the room to see a chubby guy sat messing with his phone. He had a small moustache and was wearing the security uniform. When I walked in his eyes instantly lit up.

"Umm hey." I asked with a sweet smile on my face. He sat up and smiled at me.

"Hello Miss, you lost?" He asked eyeing me up and down. His eyes resting on my bust for a few seconds while he licked his lips.

"Oh gee, no." I giggled closing the door behind me. "My family's here visiting my nanna, and she's well beyond caring about seeing us. I got bored and thought I'd come check out the security. See if anything exciting was happening." I said in a seductive voice. I moved over to the table and rested against it. The grin on the guards smile widened.

"You know, your not meant to be in here right?" He asked glancing from my chest to my eyes and back to my chest again. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"I know, but I love a man in uniform." I moved back and the guy nearly burst he looked so excited. "Plus, the dangers a real turn on." I added with a wink.

"Um well..." The guy gulped as I moved closer to him again smiling sweetly at him. "I'm sure I can think of something we could do." He spluttered out trying to be seductive and coming across as drooling.

"Me too." I said with a wink before punching him straight in the face. I walked over and banged on the door for the guys to come in. They rushed in and looked at the guy on the floor then me.

"What did you do?" Dean asked his eyes wide as I dragged the guard's arse over to the corner.

"Nothing!" I said in my defence, as I buttoned up my shirt.

"Yeah I bet." Dean said shaking his head.

"Like you never led on some poor woman to get some information." I muttered pulling my hair back and tying it up. Dean was about to argue when he thought about it and just nodded in agreement with a small smile on his face.

"You two think too much alike, you know that right?" Sam joked as he looked over at us. We both glanced at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

* * *

We set up camp, watching the night routine of the patience and staff of Serenity Valley was so boring. They moved old people from room to room, but never really seem to do much else. After a very short while it became a blur of the same actions over and over and over again. Mind numbingly boring wasn't even in it.

"So what are we-" Sam said glancing over to us. He noticed Dean asleep and hit him. "Hey." I couldn't blame Dean, if I could, I would have probably fallen asleep too. "What are we even looking for?" Sam asked.

"Well he's Pestilence, so he probably looks sick." Dean said simply.

"Everyone looks sick." Sam sighed looking back at the monitors. He had a point, everyone looked sick, dying or dead. But we sat there and kept watching... and watching... and watching. Dean got restless and started to pace around the room, eventually resting on a table. Somehow me and Sam sat making random conversations up for the patiences. It was stupid but it kept us both awake and watching.

"Do you think he'll ever show?" I asked stretching. It had been hours since we broke in and still we hadn't found any sign of Pestilence. I was starting to think Brady had lied to us. Sam was about to answer when we both noticed something. A man walked out of a room, but where his face was, only static showed.

"Hey." Sam said pointing to the image on the screen. Dean looked up and walked over to us, watching the screen.

"Oh now we're talking." Dean said as we watched the man move from monitor to monitor. The same thing happening on each screen. We watched him enter a room and glanced at each other.

* * *

We made our way to where the room was. We kept having to duck and dodge from care staff and the occasion old person. I wanted to use my powers to see if I could smell any demons around but in all honestly my nose was full of death and sickness. It really was a disgusting smell, but it was all I could smell. We made our way around corridor after corridor and started to find no one around. I didn't like it. We rounded another corridor and the guys started to cough and look ill. We made our way further through the corridor and found two people dead on the floor. Both looked like they had been killed by some illness. The guys got worse and I started to feel dizzy. My vision blurred a little, I closed my eyes and shook my head and it came back ok.

"Must be getting close." Sam said pointing to the bodies.

"You think?" Dean replied sarcastically before he started to cough again.

"You guys ok?" I asked as I went dizzy again.

"Super, you?" Dean asked sarcastically. I just nodded as I started to feel like I was going to throw up. We made it a few steps closer before Dean fell into the wall. Sam rushed over to help him but the pair fell on the floor.

"Guys?" I asked wobbling all over the place, my vision was so bad and my head was swimming. Sam got back up and we stumbled over to the room. Dean was coughing his guts up. As Sam reached for the door it opened and a woman stood there, perfectly fine.

"The doctor will see you now." She said with a small smirk. Sam took a step forward.

"Sam! Megan! Dean!" A guy on a bed, my guess Pestilence, said smiling at us. Sam fell to the floor and I groaned. I wasn't really looking forward to Pestilence but going alone. It was a worse thought. I stumbled past Sam and my head got worse ten fold. I stumbled into a bed falling to the floor but I was still awake. My vision blurred even more and I started to dry heave.

"Son of a bitch!" I manage to say before everything got too much for me. I couldn't fight Pestilence any more than I could breath without it hurting.

"Megan, I'm impressed. You lasted longer than I thought. But please come right in." Pestilence said sarcastically, looking at me.

* * *

The nurse dragged Dean in and dumped him next to Sam. I glanced at Sam and he looked as bad as I was feeling.

"Hmm you guys don't look well." Pestilence said from the bed. I clutched my stomach as the dry heaving started to bring up blood. My insides felt like they were on fire. "Might be the Scarlet Fever, or the Meningitis, oh or the syphilis. Tut tut tut. That's no fun." Pestilence explained and walked over to Sam, lifting his head so that he could see Pestilence. "However you feel right now, it's going to get so, very, very, much worse. Questions?" He asked letting go of Sam's head.  
He walked over to a hand pump and put some gel on his hands. "Diseases gets a bad rep don't you think? For being filthy, chaotic, but really that just describes people who get sick." He said walking back over to us. "Disease itself, it's very pure, single minded. Bacteria have one purpose divide and conquer." I noticed Dean reach out for Sam's blade. But so did Pestilence, he stood on Dean's hand and I swear I herd bones crack. Then again that could have been my own ribs breaking for all I knew.  
I wiped some blood away from my mouth as I tried to get control of the sickly body I had. We had a mission. Get the ring, one of us needed to do it, and the way the guys were looking, it looked like it was going to be me. "That's why in the end, it always wins." Pestilence finished, kicking the knife away towards me. He walked over to me before I could reach for it. "So you gotta wonder why God pours all his love into something so MESSY and WEAK!" He yelled kicking my leg. It hurt so much, it almost left like my leg was breaking. I muffled a scream but caught Dean watching me as he coughed. He was worried for me. "It's ridiculous, all I can do is show him, he's wrong. One epidemic at a time. Now, on a scale of 1 to 10 hows your pain?" Pestilence asked as the door swung open. I turned to see Cass there.

"Cass?" Dean asked, he sounded like he had to check that he was hallucinating.

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence asked slightly surprised.

"I took a bus. Don't worry I-" Cass started to say as he walked into the room, but he quickly became effected by Pestilence as well. He dropped to the floor coughing up blood. Pestilence bent down by the side of me, using the bed to balance him.

"Well look at that. An occupied vessel but powerless. It's fascinating. Not a speck of angel in you is there?" Pestilence asked smirking. I used the bit of energy I had left to kick the blade over to Cass with my good leg. He took it, diving to his feet and cutting off Pestilence's ring finger.

"Maybe just a speck!" Cass replied as Pestilence screamed in pain, his blood shooting off in every direction. The demon nurse rushed over to Cass screaming, I managed to trip her up so she fell onto Cass and thankfully he still had the blade in his hands so it killed her as the pair fell to the floor. We all instantly felt better. I scrambled to my feet as Dean raced over and picked up the ring.

"It doesn't matter, it's too late." Pestilence said watching us, with that he disappeared. We all turned to each other utterly confused and slightly worried.

* * *

When we got back to Bobby's none of us felt right. We weren't hurt, in fact all that Pestilence had inflicted on us had vanished when he did. But what he said, it bugged us. We were sat in Bobby's den, explaining everything. Bobby was behind his desk while I was sat on the left of Dean and Sam who were sat facing Bobby's desk. Castiel was sat to the side right side of Sam. Dean spun the ring on the desk, watching it.

"Well it's nice to finally score a home run now isn't it?" Bobby sighed as the ring stopped spinning. Everyone looked down still. Bobby glanced at us all. "What?" He asked.

"Last thing Pestilence said, it's too late." Sam explained. Bobby looked shocked.

"He get specific?" Bobby asked glancing at us.

"No." Sam said glancing at me and Dean.

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere." Dean explained sighing. "So please tell us that you have some actual good news?" Dean asked. Bobby paused looking at us all taking a deep breath.

"Chicago is about to be wiped off the map." Bobby stated.

"Peachy." I said sitting back in the chair.

"Storm of the millennium sets of a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are going to die." Bobby said and we all sat there in shock. I shook my head softly as Dean rested his head on his arm. Sam just sat there mouth open shocked.

"I don't understand your definition of good news." Cass said confused. Dean raised his head and glanced at me rolling his eyes as I smiled a little.

"Well," Bobby said taking a deep breath. "Death, the Horsemen, he's going to be there." He explained in a slightly patronising manner looking at Cass. "And if we can stop him before he kick starts this storm we can get his ring back."

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." Dean said sarcastically.

"Hell I'm just trying to put a spin on it." Bobby admitted. Dean was about to say something but changed his mind.

"Bobby how'd you put this all together any ways?" Sam asked. Bobby looked slightly uncomfortably, I could smell it a mile off. He glanced at me and I smiled warmly. He knew I knew something was up.

"I had, a little help." He said hesitating. It was the truth, so he passed my lie detector. We herd a glass chink behind us and before I even turned round I knew who was stood there. I sighed as I turned.

"Don't be so modest, I barely helped at all." Crowley said standing there. I glared at him. The guys turned back to Bobby but I watched as Crowley made his way into the room. I never liked him and was always going to keep my eyes on him when he was around. "Megan, really, if you can't keep your eyes off me, what will the neighbours say?" The guys turned back to me and Crowley.

"Bite me." I growled still refusing to take my eyes off him. Crowley took one sniff of the glass and put it down.

"Maybe some other time, when hubby isn't around." Crowley replied sarcastically. I sighed and continued to glare at him. "Go ahead, tell them, there's no shame in it." Crowley said talking to Bobby.

"Bobby, tell us what?" Sam asked turning back round to face him. I still watched Crowley he stuck out his finger and circled it pointing to Bobby. I could feel how nervous Bobby felt. As he paused to answer, I turned and saw how worried he looked.

"Worlds going to end. It seemed stupid to get all precious over one little soul." Bobby admitted.

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked annoyed at Bobby.

"More like pawned it." Crowley interrupted and I turned to face him again. "And I fully intend to give it back."

"Then give it back!" Dean yelled at Crowley.

"I will." Crowley lied.

"Now!" Dean barked.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked confused and it threw me. I turned to Sam and then Bobby.

"Sam." Dean said firmly as the pair looked at each other.

"Just wondering." Sam admitted then they turned to Bobby. All three of us had questioning looks on our faces.

"Did you?" I asked innocently. Bobby looked from Sam, to Dean, to me then all three of us.

"No!" Bobby lied. It was so bad, I think the guys even knew. I raised an eye brow as he started to blush slightly. Crowley cleared his throat and we all turned to see a picture of Bobby kissing Crowley on Crowley's iphone. Everyone looked at the photo confused. Dean even turned his head a little. "Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked embarrassed.

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley asked and we all turned to Bobby confused and shocked. Everyone paused for a second thinking about it, then I noticed Dean shake himself and stand up.

"You know, I'm sick of this." He said walking towards Crowley. "Give him, his soul back, now." He said as Crowley backed away a little.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Crowley said and he was telling the truth. I stood from the chair and watched him carefully.

"Can't or wont?" Dean yelled.

"I wont alright!" Crowley replied. "It's insurance."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused.

"You kill demons. Giantor over there has a temper issue about it." Crowley said glancing at Sam. "But you wont kill me, as long as I have that soul in the deposit box."

"You son of a bitch." Bobby growled from his chair.

"I'll return it, after all this is over and I can walk safely away." Crowley said. "Do we all understand each other?" He yelled looking at Dean. I read Crowley and he was telling the truth... as much as he believed it anyway.

* * *

I was stood in Bobby's kitchen getting a glass of water. I could smell Crowley was still hanging around and it was making me pretty pissed off. I herd Bobby wheel into the room and turned to face him. He looked tired.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said putting the glass on the counter.

"What?" Bobby asked confused.

"You sold your soul." I replied coming and sitting at the table near him. "I mean I know it seems to be the cool thing to do in this family. Dean, his dad... as I hear it, even Sam tried a few times. So what Bobby, you felt left out?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't start with me girl." Bobby warned.

"And why exactly not? You sold your soul to Crowley!" I snapped. "The guy is a walking bag of lies, get out clauses and cheats. Did you really think this was a good idea? Really?" I asked shaking my head.

"It was the only way! We had no idea where Death was going to hit next! We needed his help!" Bobby snapped back at me. I let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh yeah and look at the good it's done us! He wont even give your soul back!" I said getting up from the table before I slapped Bobby.

"Don't you think I know that? I am the one who's gonna end up in hell!" Bobby yelled back at me.

"Why.. why did it have to be you?" I asked shaking my head.

"Who else could it have been?" He yelled back.

"Me!" I shouted and ran a hand over my face, calming myself a little before I lost control of my wolf. "Me Bobby. It could have been me." I said softly looking into his eyes.

"Girl it couldn't have. You have Dean, a chance at a family when this is all over-" Bobby started to say.

"No I haven't." I said shaking my head. Bobby looked at me confused. "I'm a monster again Bobby. There is no way I could give Dean the family he deserves like this." I said taking a deep breath. There was a paused between us as we just looked into each others eyes. We both knew it was the truth, and in a way, that hurt more. Knowing I wasn't the only one who thought like that.

"Girl I never did any of this to hurt you guys. You're my family." Bobby said wheeling himself over to me. "I just had to do something to help."

"You help more than you know." I sighed. I felt Crowley's presence near by and turned to see him walk through the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He asked glancing between us.

"What do you want now?" Bobby sighed.

"Not you old man." Crowley glanced from Bobby to me. "Come on, we need to go tell those morons what Pestilence was really up to." Crowley said looking at me. I simply grunted and walked out the door. I knew the guys were talking by the Impala.

* * *

As I walked out away from the house Crowley appeared in front of me smiling. I stopped and sighed. He annoyed me more than anything, and yet because he had Bobby's soul there was nothing I could really do to him.

"What now?" I asked tilting my head to one side. After the fight with Bobby I still had a lot of adrenaline pumping through my veins. I knew if Crowley pushed me too much I wouldn't be able to keep my wolf side in check. And deep down I didn't want to. I wanted to rip him apart.

"Well aren't you just a bowl of sunshine, and after all my help too." Crowley joked. I rolled my eyes.

"All your help? Oh you must me the Colt that didn't work, or maybe stealing Bobby's soul?" I asked sarcastically. "Cheers for that help." Crowley gave me a small smile.

"You know Megan, I am trying to help you stop the devil." Crowley admitted sounding annoyed.

"Only because the enemy of my enemy is my friend. You're saving your own arse and we both know it Crowley, lets not pretend it's anything else." I said and started to walk again.

"Ok, ok, ok," Crowley said walking in front of me and stopping me again. "I might have some self preservation invested in this, but I'm not just doing this for me." I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah sure Crowley. You're doing this to protect the human race. You're a real humanitarian." I said sarcastically and started to get annoyed. "You know if you really are doing this for more than yourself, you'd give Bobby his soul back!" I snapped.

"I told your idiot husband, I can't if I want to live!" Crowley shouted back. I glared at him. "Ok, enough of the death glare already. For a small woman you're quiet intimidating." Crowley said raising his hands up.

"You'll give his soul back?" I asked softly.

"No. But I'll think of something..." Crowley said and disappeared. I sighed and ran a hand over my face, calming myself before I headed towards the guys.

* * *

By the time I had reached them Crowley was already stood there passing a newspaper to Sam. Crowley turned to me and smiled.

"Glad you could join us." He smirked. I stepped towards him ready to punch him in the face. I had enough for him to last me a lifetime. Dean stepped in my way and pulled me to his side. "Easy tiger." Crowley joked but Dean held me closer to him.

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals rushing delivery of it's new Swine Flu vaccine to quote, stem the tide of this unprecedented outbreak. Shipping next Wednesday." Sam read.

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals, get it?" Crowley asked looking at us. Sam and Dean looked at each other clueless as the penny dropped for me.

"You have to be kidding." I said sarcastically shaking my head.

"Oh no." Crowley said smiling at me.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"You two are lucky you have you're looks." Crowley sighed looking at Sam and Dean. "You're demon lover, Brady. VP of distribution Niveus. Ah yes that sound of the abacus clacking. We all caught up?" Crowley asked as Dean looked at him mildly annoyed.

"So Pestilence was spreading Swine Flu..." Sam started to say.

"But not just for giggles. It was just step one, step two is the vaccine." Dean said finishing Sam's sentence. "You think-" He said turning to Crowley.

"I know. I'll stake my reputation on it. That vaccine is stocked full of grade A , farm fresh, Croatoan virus." Crowley said interrupting Dean.

"Simultaneous countrywide distribution." Sam said shaking his head. "That's quiet a plan."

"You don't get to be a Horseman for nothing." Crowley said plainly. "So you guys had better stock up on... well everything. This time next Thursday we'll all be living in zombieland."

* * *

So now we had a little issue. We knew where a Death was, but we also had to stop the vaccine from getting delivered. We needed to split up our resources, it was logical but really stupid. I went up to my room to grab my bag of weapons. I wasn't sure who I was going with yet and I knew either way I'd need them. As I reached the bag I noticed a photo sticking out of the top. I pulled it out and took a closer look. It was me, Dean and Sam after Dean had told a joke. We all looked so happy. _I wonder if we'll ever be like that again?_ I thought running my finger over the edge. I stair at the picture remembering the good times we used to have. Hunting isn't an easy life, no doubt about it. But it had it good times.

"Hey, you ready?" Dean asked walking into the room and making me jump slightly. I put the picture on the dresser and turned to him picking up my bag.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled. Dean walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a kiss. As we pulled away we nodded to each other. "So where am I going?" I asked plainly.

"I want you to go with Bobby, Cass and Sam." Dean admitted and I gave him a questioning look.

"Dude, do you really think I'm happy leaving you alone with Crowley?" I asked shaking my head.

"No, but I think you know which is more important." Dean said plainly.

"Keeping my husband safe while he goes after Death's ring or hell vaccine?" I pondered sarcastically. "Oh yeah my husband." I said plainly looking him in the eye.

"Come on Megan. You know I need you with Sam." Dean explained.

"I just don't trust Crowley." I admitted.

"Neither do I, but I know you trust me not to do something stupid and get killed." Dean said holding my hands and giving me the puppy dog look. I sighed.

"Damn the Winchester puppy dog look!" I huffed shaking my head as Dean laughed pulling me into a tight hug. "I hate that look." I sighed as Dean led me outside.

* * *

We loaded everything up and stood waiting to say our goodbyes. Lately this had been the hardest thing, not the actual goodbye, more knowing that some of us might not actually make it back.

"Alright, well good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse." Dean sighed.

"Yeah, good luck killing Death." Sam replied. Dean smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah." Dean replied. I took a deep breath.

"Remember when we just to just hunt Wedigo's? How simple things were?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Dean replied with a small smile on his face.

"Well I'm glad I missed those hunts." I said smiling. "Wedigo's creep the crap out of me." I added with a small laugh which everyone but Cass shared. A silence fell on us again.

"Well um," Sam said reaching into his back. "You might need this." Sam said passing him the knife.

"Keep it." Crowley said appearing from no where. "Dean's covered." He said passing Dean a scythe. "Death's own. Kills, demons, and angels, and reapers, and rumour has it, the very thing itself." Crowley explained. We all looked at the scythe then each other.

"How did you get that?" Cass asked worried.

"Hello. King of the cross roads!" He said to Cass. "So, shall we?" He turned to Bobby. "Bobby, you just going to sit there?"

"No, I'm going to river dance." Bobby replied sarcastically.

"Well I suppose if you want to impress the ladies." Crowley said glancing at me. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. You really wasted that cross roads deal. Fact you get more if you phrase it properly. So I took the liberty of adding a tennie little sub A clause on your behalf." Crowley admitted. I couldn't believe it and by the looks of the guys, neither could they. "What can I say? I'm an alterist." Crowley explained looking at us, then he turned to Bobby. "Just going to sit there?" We all turned and watched in total awe as Bobby moved his feet, then slowly stood from the chair.

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby said breathlessly, he was in the most shock.

"Yes I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy." Crowley joked. I looked at Crowley studying him. I wasn't sure if this was another joke or if he was actually being nice. Either way Bobby was walking, it was something good.

"Thanks." Bobby said he was nearly in tears.

"This is getting morbid, can we go?" Crowley said walking off. We were still in shock. I couldn't believe it, Bobby was walking again. Actually walking. I knew how much it meant to him. I smiled and rushed over to him hugging him.

* * *

Unfortunately we didn't really have too much time to enjoy the moment, we still needed to get to the vaccine before it left the depot. I was stuck in the back of Bobby's van next to Castiel. Since we had him with us, we decided to explain Sam's idea.

"Yes to Lucifer then jump in the hole?" Castiel repeated. "It's an interesting plan."

"That's a word for it." Bobby sighed as he drove.

"Go ahead, tell me it's the worst idea you've ever herd." Sam said plainly.

"Of course I'm happy to say that if that's what you want to hear," Cass said and I watched him. "But it's not what I think."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"See, it's not just me!" I said smiling. Bobby glanced at me disapprovingly from the rear view mirror. "Hey, I'm just saying..." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. He resisted Michael, maybe you could resist Lucifer. But there are things you would need to know." Cass explained.

"Like?" Sam asked confused.

"Michael has found another vessel." Cass stated and we all stared at him.

"We know, it's Adam." I said softy.

"How do you know this?" Cass asked and I shifted uncomfortably.

"A lot happened while you were gone Cass." I said avoiding his eye contact. A silence fell over us and I caught Sam looking sad at me. I didn't want Cass to know I had said yes to Eve. I still remembered what he did to Dean for thinking about saying yes to Michael.

"Sam, if you say yes to Lucifer and then fail. This fight will happen, and the collateral it'll be immense." Castiel said breaking the silence. "There's also the demon blood."

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Sam asked as we all looked shocked at Sam. I knew demon blood would have something to do with it, but I was hoping I was wrong.

"The amount to take in Lucifer would be more than you ever drunk." Castiel explained.

"What? Why?" Sam asked worried.

"It strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding." Cass said plainly.

"The guy his in now." Sam said.

"He is drinking gallons." Cass admitted. We fell silent again.

"How is that not the worst plan you ever herd?" Bobby asked breaking the silence.

* * *

We reached the depot and parked the truck so we could watch what was happening. Lorries were packed full of big boxes full of the vaccine.

"Yup they're loading up hot shots of croatoan into the trucks." Bobby said turning to me and Cass in the back. "Ok, the first truck don't leave for an hour, we get in, we plant the C4 every 25 feet and we blow the fire alarm." Bobby explained.

"That truck is leaving." Castiel pointed to the gate, where a truck was leaving.

"Balls!" Bobby yelled. "OK, new plan." He said calmly. Cass went to deal with the driver of the truck and the gate while me, Sam and Bobby raced inside. Or at least that was the plan. Somehow the driver hit his horn and gave us away. The guys locked down the warehouse as we reached the shutters. We could hear people shouting behind the shutter, screaming to be let out.

"Side door!" Bobby yelled and we reached round to try it. It was locked.

"Get back!" Sam yelled and shot the lock out. I pulled the door open as Bobby and Sam covered. A few people came rushing out past us. Once they passed we entered the building. The place was empty. We dropped the bags with explosives in and started to search for anyone else. We herd someone screaming for help and fallowed the noise. As we turned the corner we saw a group of people ripping one person apart and eating them. They noticed us stood there and turned to us. They had red eyes... they had been infected.

"Super." I said under my breath aiming my hand gun at one guy. Suddenly they raced towards us we shot them all in the head. Clean shots and killed them. As the last body fell we herd a woman screaming for help.

"Wait here." Sam said walking off in that direction.

"Kid no." Bobby yelled/whispered. Sam stopped and turned back passing him the knife.

"Wait here." Sam said again.

"Want me to help?" I asked glancing at Sam.

"No, it's ok." Sam said firmly and walked off.

"He'll be ok." I said to Bobby who was sending off worried waves towards me.

* * *

A few seconds later I smelt a demon, I turned the same time as Bobby and sure enough there was a demon. However Bobby had the knife and stabbed the demon straight in the chest killing him.

"Oh this is going to be fun..." I sighed as I herd feet running towards us. I turned in that direction and raised my gun.

"Trouble?" Bobby asked copying me.

"I hope not." I replied as Sam and a few people ran out.

"Go! Go!" Bobby yelled pointing to the exit while we covered them. Sam nodded to us and went back looking for anyone else. While we waited for Sam to show a few more demons showed, nothing but stunt demons and we handled them fine. Sam appeared with more survives, pushing them out to the exit.

"All clear." Sam said with a small smile before an infected human pushed him to the ground.

"Sam!" Bobby and I shouted at the same time. Bobby tried to shoot him but was out, I knew I was too so I raced over and tried to pull him off Sam. As I tugged on his arm I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and throw me to the floor too.

"Megan!" Bobby yelled as the infected human turned me over so I was on my back. The guy was bigger than me, much bigger and he was so rabid.

"I'm ok Bobby!" I yelled back fighting back the arms that were clawing at me. I felt a warm sensation burn through my stomach and up my spine. I smiled at the gnashing face in front of me as my wolf side kicked in. I herd one shot ring out near by, but the guy trying to eat my face off was still attacking me. I grabbed his wrists in of my hands and brought my legs up to kick him off me. I was just about to kick him up when he bit my arm. Seconds late a second shot rang out and the guy flopped over me. I pushed him up and sat up, feeling a little dizzy.

"Actually these can be useful." Castiel said looking at his gun. Sam was catching his breath and looking shocked and relieved.

"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already and go?" Bobby asked shaking his head at Cass then walked past but stopped when he saw my arm. "Megan, did you get bit?" He asked seriously. I looked down at my arm and it was still bleeding. I covered it.

"Looks like it." I sighed looking back up at the guys. Everyone looked worried.

* * *

Sam and Cass went to plant the explosives while Bobby sat me by a crate and kept his gun aimed on me. Bobby took all my weapons off me, even my family knife and made me bandage myself up. It had been ten minutes and the bite was still bleeding. I looked up at Bobby and sighed.

"You know if I was going to turn I would have by now." I grumbled. I didn't like the idea of Bobby aiming a gun at me. I knew he had silver bullets too.

"I ain't taking no chances. It might take you longer to turn because of your... condition." Bobby rationalised not really wanting to call me a werewolf.

"And what are you going to do when Sam and Cass get back? Let me get blown up in here?" I asked glancing around. I felt a twinge in my arm and looked down at it. The blood had seeped through yet another layer of bandage. I wasn't happy about it. I never bled this much, not from such a small simple wound.

"I haven't thought bout it yet." Bobby admitted as I herd footsteps coming towards us. I started to feel dizzy and sick. "Girl, you feeling alright?" Bobby asked sounding worried. I saw Sam and Castiel appear from round a corner as my vision got spotty.

"Dude, you might wanna shoot-" My vision got darker and darker and my voice blurred off into nothing.

* * *

I woke to the sound of a fan over head. I felt like I had spent a night out, trying to go drink for drink with Cass. My mouth was dry and my head was banging. I opened my eyes and everything seemed fuzzy and out of focus. I groaned closing my eyes and reached for my forehead when I realised I was chained to the bed I was on.

"Oh well isn't this just super." I muttered to myself blinking a few times until my eye sight jumped into focus. As it did I realised that I was chained to a camp bed in Bobby's demon proof chamber. I looked around and couldn't see anyone around, nor could I hear anyone.

"Is anyone there?" I asked, well more choked out. I started to cough and closed my eyes, my chest burnt as I breathed. I herd the door to the chamber open and someone walk over to me.

"Megan how are you feeling?" Castiel asked stand looking down on me.

"Like hell." I wheezed out. "Can you undo these so I can sit up?" I asked and started to cough again. There was a pause and then I felt Cass unlock one of the handcuffs so I could sit up. My body screamed at me as I did, but I felt better for being vertical.

"Are you feeling hungry?" Cass asked and I turned to him with a bemused look on my face. "Do you crave to rip the flesh off my bones?" He asked seriously. I herd footsteps and turned to see Sam, Bobby and Dean walk to the door of the chamber. Dean gave me a warm smile and I waved to them.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked softly.

"Been better. Can I have a drink of water please?" I asked holding my chest. The burning was dying down but still hurt like hell. Dean walked into the chamber fallowed by Bobby and Sam. He fetched me a cup of water and I took a sip. It hurt to drink, but I needed it.

"I guess we got the ring?" I asked after clearing my throat. My voice was still horse and sore, but I could speak.

"Yeah." Dean said sitting on a chair opposite the bed.

"How'd you kill Death?" I asked slightly confused. Dean glanced at Sam and Bobby then smiled at me.

"Long story. What happened to you?" He asked plainly.

"She was bitten by a human infected with the Croatoan virus, we believed she had turned. We told you this Dean when we rang you." Castiel explained and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I think he was checking to see if I remembered Cass." I said softly with a small smile. I looked down at my arm and saw a bite mark scar on my forearm. It was red and sore. I ran my finger lightly over it, it hurt. "Guess old bitey didn't do a good enough job of infecting me." I joked looking up at everyone. There was a silence and I felt the unease hit me from all sides. "Or..." I fished.

"Girl you've been out three days. We had to tie you down cos you were getting violent fits." Bobby explained moving a little closer. "We also drew some of your blood to see if you were changing."

"And?" I asked confused.

"And," Sam sighed. "Megan, I don't know how to say this, but, you're immune to the virus... your body fought it and won. As far as we know there is only you and me immune." Sam explained. I let out a sigh and rubbed my face before dropping my eyes onto Dean. He nodded at me slowly as I shook mine. A flashback came to mind.

_A small smile crossed over Dean's lips. "You really are Megan from 2009." He said laughing a little._

_"Damn straight numb nuts! Now what's this virus thing?" I asked still annoyed with Dean._

_"It's the end game for the demons. It turns humans into demons, and as far there is no cure..." Dean looked away from me._

_"But?" I asked. Dean looked at me a few moments thinking things through._

_"But, there are a few people who are immune to it, naturally." Dean said softly. "You are, and so is Conner."_

_"What the little kid?" I asked confused. Dean laughed and looked to his hand, he was wearing a wedding ring, he twirled it around his finger._

_"Our little kid, Conner is our son." Dean said shaking his head. _

I sat there and looked Dean dead in the eyes. _If I was immune to the virus like the future showed me, then what else was right? Dean not taking Michael- check. Sam being Lucifer?_ It was a troubling thought, even more so when Sam wanted to say yes to push Satan back into his box. I was sat there zoned out when I felt Dean grab my hand. He'd moved to sit next to me on the bed.

"Not everything is the same as then." He whispered as he unlocked the second handcuff. I nodded looking at Sam who was just stood there confused.

"I really hope not." I sighed.

* * *

Well what do you all think? I know I added a few little extras but I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review so I know if you love it, like it, or hate it. Review=Love. I hope you all enjoy it!


	28. Swan Song

_On April 21st 1967 the hundredth millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville. A blue, two door Caprice. There was a big ceremony, speeches, Lieutenant Governor even showed up. _

_Three days later another car rolled off that same line, no one gave two craps about her, but they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car, no the most important object, pretty much in the whole universe. _

_She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex wives and three blocked artery's. On weekends he'd drive around, giving Bibles to the poor. "Gettin' folks right for Judgement Day." That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if the did, I bet they'd smile._

_After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse, that is, after a little advice from a friend._

_I guess that's where this story begins._

_And here's where it ends..._

* * *

It had been a couple of days since I woke up and Bobby was still keeping an eye on me. I had to admit, it was starting to get slightly annoying, but I knew it was better to be safe then sorry. The bite on my arm had calmed down, but it showed no signs of leaving. It was a sacrifice I was happy to live with. One scar for not being a zombie. I was sat crossed legged on my bed looking down at the scar, my finger tracing the outline over and over again. _We have all the rings, we have a rough idea where Lucifer will be, and we have a plan. The clocks ticking now, soon it's going to be over. One way or another... I never thought I'd get to this point. I thought I'd die, well a year ago or so. I thought I would protect Dean until the apocalypse and then die._ I let out a small laugh. _I guess in some ways I have. I wonder what's going to happen once this is all over? If we get that far._ My thoughts were interrupted by Dean who walked into the bed room. He looked tired; I knew he hadn't slept well since we told him about Sam's plan. When he did sleep it was restless, I think the idea of Sam ending in hell was getting to Dean. He'd seen it and although he never talked about it, he knew what faced Sam. He smiled at me as he crashed on the bed lying on his back so his face was near my crossed legs.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"Hi." He replied and then sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I started to play with his hair, running my fingers through it mindlessly. Dean smiled, I knew he liked when I did that, and it helped him relax. Something he really needed.

"I've been thinking." He replied closing his eyes.

"Ouch, that poor brain, why'd you make it work so hard?" I joked and he peeked one eye open. I smiled sweetly at him and he closed it again letting out a sigh.

"You're a funny woman." He said dryly.

"It's been said." I replied teasing him a little. "So what have you been thinking about?" I asked softly as I continued to play with his hair.

"Sam." He said and I stopped playing with his hair. He opened his eyes and they instantly met mine. I just looked into those green pools and waited for more detail. Dean flicked his eyes away from me. "I think I need to let him decide, about saying yes."

"What's made you change your mind?" I asked confused, Dean looked back into my eyes.

"Death, he thinks Sammy can do it." Dean replied, although he didn't sound too happy about it.

"He's not the only one." I replied and Dean sat up, he turned his body to face me.

"You think it's a good idea?" He asked sounding slightly bitter.

"Yes Dean. It's not great, and I sure as hell don't think we should use it as a base for a plan. But Sam, he thinks he can do it. He's as stubborn as you, so yeah I think he can do this." I replied honestly. Dean sat there thinking about what I said for a few moments then sighed again, running his hand down his face.

"I still see him as this little kid, my baby brother who I have to look out for. I don't want to lose him Megan. But it looks like the only way to stop all this is to let him go." Dean replied looking down at the bed. I grabbed his hand and Dean looked into my eyes. His eyes were watering as I smiled and squeezed his hand a little.

"You're doing the right thing Dean. Sam will make the right choice." I said softly. Dean nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. The sorrow and worry Dean was feeling washed over me in crashing waves, I almost felt like I was going to break down, I had no idea how Dean was surviving. He pulled away and smiled at me, before kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm going to tell him, before I change my mind." Dean said softly before clearing his throat.

"Good idea." I said with a small smile. I watched Dean walk out the room and then pulled out my mobile. I hit dial and waited for someone to answer.

"_Hey, you've reached the number for Payton. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._" I sighed as I herd the message. Whenever I really needed Payton's advice or help, I got nothing. It was frustrating because I knew I couldn't rely on his help.

"Payton, its Megan. Look we have a plan; we have the rings and well... I don't know man. It's getting serious; I just think we could really do with your help. Call me." I sighed and put the phone away. _Looks like we're in it alone..._

* * *

I needed to clear my head, I needed to be focused and I needed to be ready to fight. I changed into some jeans and a vest top. I went out into the yard and decided to work out. With my powers I had to be careful how I worked out. I couldn't use my full strength, but if I didn't get it out my system it just worked me up more. It was a hard balance to find. I did press ups for about half an hour straight just to warm up. But my mind was still racing. _Sam says yes to the devil and there has to be only one place he's heading for – me. He wants me to take Eve in; I don't even know what he'll do to get that done. What about Dean? When Sam says yes will Dean be able to let Sam go? What about Michael? The pair have to fight... what if Michael wins and Sam dies. Or worse, Lucifer wins... No I can't think like that. Not now, I need to keep focused. Stay in the moment. Focus._

"Focus." I said to myself shaking myself loose. I started to shadow fight. It helped keep my mind focus, my wolf in check and make me ready to fight. I was lost in controlling my bodies every movement, making sure every action had the right amount of force and speed. I held my leg out in a vertical split when I noticed Sam walking over to me in jogging bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Hey." He said and then looked impressed. "Nice. Want a sparing partner?" He asked as I lowered my leg and smiled.

"What if I kill you by accident?" I asked jokingly as I rolled my shoulders.

"You can go easy on me if you want." Sam joked and jumped on the spot warming up.

"Ok, but when you get hurt, don't go crying to Dean." I joked getting into a fighting stance.

"I won't if you don't." Sam laughed getting into his own fighting stance. I stood side on; it was easier for my attack style. Sam stood face on with his arms raised. We bowed our heads and then I smiled. Sam swung out first aiming for my head, I ducked left and giggled.

"That the best you got Winchester?" I asked as I swung my right leg up to kick Sam in the shoulder. On normal people it would be there head, but Sam was freakishly tall. He raised his hands and blocked, pushing my leg away.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sam joked and dived at me. I wasn't expecting such a risky move. We fell to the floor and my back and head hit the hard ground at the same time. It didn't hurt too bad but was enough to shock me for a second. A second Sam took full advantage of. I raised my arms to block as Sam started to punch me. I used my upper body strength to sit up and knock him over so that we were in the reverse position. Only I didn't punch Sam, I jumped up and back flipped away. Sparing with Sam was fun, he was a challenge and it gave me no time to think. Sam jumped up and smiled. I laughed nodding back.

"Ok, yeah. Not bad." I joked as we circled each other. Sam kept attempting to punch me, but missing. I wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or just aiming badly. I finally caught one of his punches and was about to throw him when he tugged and pulled me over to him. He flipped me over his shoulder and I landed on the floor again with a thud. Before I had time to think Sam started to stamp his foot down, I had to keep rolling to the side until I realised what he was doing. As he stamped down for the third time I grabbed his foot and twisted it making him spin to the side to stop it from twisting, as he did, I grabbed his other foot and made him fall to the floor. Before he had time to move I put his leg in a lock and held it. Some how Sam managed to do the same to mine and we were stale mated.

"Nice hold." Sam panted out of breath.

"Yeah you're not so bad yourself." I replied catching my breath. "If only fighting Eve and Lucifer was this easy."

"I think I know a way of killing Eve." Sam replied and I let go of his foot. He did the same and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you serious?" I asked in shock. We'd talked about way to exercise her, but never killing her. I wasn't even sure there was a way. She wasn't a demon, she was a spirit, one, who's bones were long gone, if we could ever find her.

"Yeah, but it would mean you say yes too." Sam explained. He pushed his hair off his face.

"How?" I asked confused. I was stretching out my muscles, they ached and I knew it was a good sparing session.

"Well you're a werewolf now, so what if we stab you with your knife or Ruby's? We know it kills demons, and that's what she is effectively." Sam explained as he rolled his shoulder.

"Sam, I... I don't know what to say. I mean, I think it could actually work." I said thinking it through. There was no real reason why I couldn't survive it. I was a werewolf, and the blade wasn't silver in Ruby's knife. I was certain it would hurt like hell, but it would kill Eve.

"I passed it by Cass, he thinks it's possible, I mean if we could ask Payton he might know better." Sam said as we walked back towards the house. I nodded and smiled.

"Dude we have a plan to kill them both." I said with a smile and then we high fived.

* * *

After the work out and surprise that we might be able to take Eve out I needed a shower. I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and went to the bedroom. I closed the door behind me and went to my back pack to pull some clean clothes out. _Killing Eve, we could kill Eve... I like this. No I love this. _I thought smiling to myself. I pulled out some underwear and put pants on and dropped the towel. As if on queue Dean walked in.

"Dean shut the door!" I cried throwing my arms over my chest. Dean grinned at me closing the door behind him.

"Hello Mrs Winchester." He said walking over to me. I smirked at him shaking my head. He stood right in front of me and looked down at me. There was no gap between our bodies. He lent down and kissed my shoulder.

"Dean?" I said as he started to make his way up my collar bone.

"Hmm?" He asked, paying more attention to where he was kissing then anything else.

"Dean?" My voice grew weaker as he started to place small sweet kisses on my neck. My whole body shivered and Dean smiled. He held my waist as he worked up my neck and reached the bottom of my ear. "D...de..." I couldn't speak. My mind was running through all the things I could do to him right there and then. He reached my ear and sucked on it a little. I went slightly weak at the knees but Dean held me on my feet. He pulled away enough to look into my eyes. The green that was looking into mine were so damn sexy. So seductive and inviting. I smiled as I moved my face closer closing the gap and kissing him on the lips. I dropped my arms from my chest and started to pull his shirt off his body. Dean helped the shirt drop to the floor. I stepped back so that he could pull off his t-shirt but as soon as it reached his head I was back closing the gap between us. I started to kiss his chest as he threw the shirt to the floor. He wrapped his arms around my legs and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to kiss his neck and shoulder. He carried me over to the bed and dropped me on it. I crawled backwards and Dean fallowed me. Our lips never more than a few cm away from each other. As I laid back on the bed Dean unfastened his jeans and wiggled them off. He laid over me, propping himself up on his elbows as we exchanged heated kissed. He tucked some of my loose hair behind my ear and trailed his hand down the side of me so lightly that he barely touched me. Yet at the same time it sent me wild. He reached the top of my pants and smirked at me seductively.

"You know, Bobby sent me to fetch you so we could go." Dean said his voice husky and slightly breathless. He paused looking into my eyes. I smiled up at him and ran my hand down the curve of his back.

"I think Bobby can wait a little longer..." I said tugging on the back of his pants. Dean let out a rich laugh.

"I knew I married you for a reason." He joked before he pulled my pants off...

* * *

We got dressed and made our way downstairs. Bobby wasn't pleased that we were making him wait and as such made us load the cars up. Cass wondered what had taken Dean so long to tell me that we were leaving. Sam had tried to pretend he knew nothing which only made Cass worse. Eventually we loaded up my Camero and Dean's Impala. What we were about to do wasn't going to be as fun by anyone's standards. Sam and Dean got into the Impala, and me Bobby and Cass climbed into mine. Bobby gave me directions to the warehouse where he knew demons would be. We were going to bleed them. Something I personally had mixed feelings for. I drank demons blood, it was how I fed my animal cravings, however since Eve, and I hadn't actually drunk the blood. I'd managed to stay ok with how I was. But Sam, he didn't need to drink. The only reason he was drinking was to get a power boost. I thought killing the demons was always a good thing, just it meant we had to kill the people inside too. Something even now I'm not totally comfortable with.

I knew if I helped collect the blood that I'd want a taste, and that would lead to me needing more. I was more then happy staying outside with Bobby, discussing where Lucifer could be amongst other things.

"Are you even bothered you sold your soul?" I sighed resting on the boot on my Camero. Bobby had laid pieces of paper with omens on it, but I wanted to talk about his soul. Something he wasn't so happy to discuss.

"Look kid, if we all die now what's it matter?" Bobby asked shaking his head. Although we both felt strongly neither us had lost our tempers, yet.

"You'll be in hell. That kinda sucks." I said picking up a piece of paper.

"Yeah well nothing you can do about it now." Bobby muttered as I scanned the page, it was about snow storms in the middle of the day in the Sahara Desert.

"Fine, but if we get out of this alive, getting your soul back will be next on my to do list. After mini-break in New York." I said still reading the paper. Bobby let out a small snigger and I looked up at him and smiled. It broke the building tension and worry we were both feeling about going up against the Devil.

"Girl, you are one of a kind." He admitted shaking his head. I was about to reply when the smell of fresh blood made it my way. I could feel how the wolf in me stirred; it liked blood, even demon blood. I turned my back on it as Castiel and Sam loaded up the Impala with large bottles of it. Dean walked over to me and Bobby.

"I still can't get used to you at eye level." Dean joked as he reached us. Bobby smirked sarcastically. I wrapped my arm around Dean. Touching him, helped keep my wolf in check, he was a very calming influence on me.

"So was I right?" Bobby asked about the demons.

"As always Yoda, two stunt demons inside. Just like you said." Dean said looking at both of us.

"Did you get it?" Bobby asked plainly. Bobby knew I was struggling being around the blood so thankfully he didn't go into too much detail of what it was.

"Yeah all the go juice Sammy can drink." Dean said as we all glanced over at Sam who was loading up the boot. He was looking at his hand; it looked like he had got some blood on it. I turned back to the papers we had on my boot.

"You ok?" Bobby asked Dean. They were still watching Sam.

"Not really. What you got?" Dean asked changing the topic. They both turned to me and the boot. I caught Dean's eye for a second and I knew how wrong he felt about doing the whole thing. The best I could do was give him a supportive smile.

"We've been searching for omens, anything really." I said looking at the rubbish I'd been through already. In the omen department things were looking weak.

"These look like omens to you?" Bobby asked passing Dean some stuff I hadn't checked. "Cyclone in Florida, temperature dropping in Detroit, wild fires in L. A." Bobby reeled them off.

"Wait, what, what in Detroit?" Dean asked and I looked up from the paper I was looking at.

"The temps dropping about 20 degrees but only in a five block radius of down town Motown." Bobby explained. Me and Dean traded looks. We knew what that meant.

"That's the one." Dean said plainly. "Devils in Detroit."

"Really?" Bobby asked surprised. "Far as foreboding goes, its a little light in the loafers, are you sure?" Dean nodded.

"He always said Detroit." I said plainly. I remembered all the time the Devil said he was going to get Sam, every time it was Detroit. More of what I had seen in the future was coming true. A knot started to form in my stomach as I thought about it. _If this is true as well... are we going to lose Sam? Are we going to lose?_

* * *

Bobby joined me in my baby on the way to Detroit. We fallowed Sam and Dean. For once I didn't have music playing. I was tapping the steering wheel as I thought. _Sam is going to say yes to Lucifer, in Detroit. He's going to die. Sam is going to die. Not only is he going to say yes he's going to die. If I mess up with Eve, then Dean is also going to die. If Sam fails, Dean, Bobby and the world is going to die. When we leave Detroit someone maybe more will be dead._ My thumb hit the wheel harder and harder as my brain scrambled to try and find a way out of this where no one died. Nothing was working.

"Girl, you need to relax a little." Bobby said snapping me out my thoughts. "You hit that steering wheel any harder and they'll be nothing left to drive with."

"Someone's going to die before we leave Detroit Bobby; I need to find a way to save them." I sighed shaking my head a little. My mind was still racing to formulate a plan.

"You can't save everyone. Sam and Dean, there big boys, they know what they've sighed up for. Me, I'm too old to care. Castiel would rather be dead then a useless human. We all know the risk honey; we just ain't focusing on that." Bobby replied. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"We've got a plan about Eve." I blurted out. My mind was racing so fast that I didn't even think about what I was saying.

"Good, I'm glad you been thinking about it. Everyone's been so caught up in the Devil; we haven't thought much bout Eve." Bobby replied watching me as I drove. He was surprisingly calm about it all.

"It's more Sam's idea, but it seems logical to me." I replied watching the Impala in front of me. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. "I say yes to Eve, use my wolf side to gain control long enough to either stab or get stabbed my mine or Ruby's knives. Cass thinks it'll work." I replied as I started to tap my thumb again.

"You want to say yes again?" Bobby snapped.

"It's the only way. Plus I'm stronger now; I have the wolf side to help me fight it." I sighed watching the road.

"Have you managed to ask Payton?" Bobby asked and I glanced at him.

"No, I've not herd from him since before Pestilence." I admitted. "He was angry though, I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid."

"Well if Cass thinks it might work, hell, we're giving all outside bets a shot now." Bobby said sighing to himself. The car fell silent for a while as we drove. I tried not to think any more, I tried to focus on the Impala and how rubbish a car it was compared to my baby. It didn't help, I always found myself wondering back to the up coming fight. The loss we were about to face if everything went well, and if it all went balls up.

"What you gonna do after all this, I mean, if Sam does this." Bobby asked breaking the silence. I glanced at him.

"I dunno." I admitted shrugging my shoulders. I hadn't thought much about it seriously. I knew Dean wanted a normal life but I was never going to be normal. "I guess try and find Sam a way out." I admitted honestly.

"No." Bobby said seriously and I looked at him confused.

"No?" I asked checking I had herd him right.

"No." Bobby repeated. "You're not going to find a way out for Sam." Bobby said firmly. I glanced at him again confused.

"I'm not?" I asked slightly annoyed that Bobby was actively stopping me from helping Sam escape hell.

"No. You and Dean, you have a good thing going-" Bobby started to say.

"Bobby." I sighed. We'd talked about this before and I thought he was on my side.

"No, don't Bobby me. Look I know what the boy wants and I know what you can give him. It's the same thing. All he wants is love and family. You can give him that. So what you have a furry side, nobodies perfect, but you two, match so well. I know love, and I know you two love each other too much to let your condition affect it. You can't throw that away after all you've been through together." Bobby said firmly.

"But he wants normal. I'm not normal." I sighed, I felt like hitting my head against a brick wall. It was a circular argument I'd had with pretty much everyone. I had accepted that I was different and not what Dean needed a long time ago. I was just waiting for everyone else to catch up.

"He wants you, you eijet!" Bobby shouted at me. I glanced and sighed. The car fell silent again. I let out a sarcastic laugh and Bobby turned to me with a questioning look.

"The worlds about to end and I still the most complicated thing in my life is my relationship with my husband." I said laughing.

* * *

We got to Detroit and found the centre of the cold spot. Bobby checked out the building, but to be honest I could smell the demons a mile off; the place reeked of them. Everyone was nervous and uneasy. No one knew if the plan would work. And if it did we would lose Sam. There was no up side to this plan, not for us.

"Demons, at least two dozen of them." Bobby said walking over to me and Dean who were stood closest. "You were right some thing's up."

"More than something, he's here I know it." Dean said and looked at me. I nodded and Bobby glanced to the floor.

"I can... sense him. It's hard to explain." I replied. I could feel something pulling me to the building, something evil. Dean walked past us all and went to unlock the boot. Sam got up from leaning on the Impala and sighed. Bobby walked over to him.

"See you around kid." Bobby said nearly in tears.

"See you around." Sam replied with so much emotion his voice was barely above a whisper. They man hugged and I had to take a deep breath. The amount of worry and sadness that was coming from everyone took my breath away.

"When he gets in, you fight him tooth and nail, you understand?" Bobby asked holding back the tears as they pulled out the hug. "Keep swinging, don't give an inch."

"Yes sir." Sam replied. Bobby walked back over to me and I gave him a small hug. I saw Sam wipe his face and I walked over to him. He smiled at me, but it was such a sad smile.

"Well this is going to be awkward if we mess up." I joked as I reached him. Sam let out a small laugh.

"Oh yeah." He added. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. It was so hard to say good bye.

"You're a brother to me Sam. After loosing my family, you took me in, and for that, I can never repay you." I said seriously, trying not to cry. I could see Sam fighting the tears too. "But dude, if I end up kissing you, I'm sorry; I might have to kill you myself." I joked and Sam laughed again. I couldn't do serious and sad; I knew if I did, I would break down in tears and fight to get Sam as far away from Lucifer as possible.

"That's fair." He said pulling me into a bear hug. I buried my face in his chest and held him close as tears started to fall from my cheeks. I meant it when I said Sam was a brother to me. He was always there to listen, to keep the peace, to research with, to laugh with, to tease and be teased by. I might have only known Sam two years, but I loved him.

"Take care of Dean for me." He whispered before kissing my head. I took a deep breath and stepped away.

"Always." I said barely above a whisper as I wiped the tears away. I saw Dean looking at me. He was nearly in tears too. I looked down and wiped my face again. Now wasn't the time to lose it. Not now. Sam took a deep breath and walked over to Castiel.

"Take care of these guys ok?" Sam asked extending his hand to Cass. Cass looked sad.

"That's not possible." He sighed and I closed my eyes and shook my head softly. I herd Sam sigh.

"Then humour me." Sam asked. I opened my eyes and watched Cass, try to lie. It was painful.

"Oh, I'm supposed to lie." He sighed. "Um sure, it'll be fine." I shook my head at Cass.

"Just, just, stop doing..." Sam begged. Cass looked uneasy and glanced at Dean before dropping his head. Sam walked over to Dean and another breath taking wave of sorrow, and loss hit me. Sam looked into the boot at the bottles of blood. Dean was watching Sam the whole time.

"You mind not watching this?" Sam pleaded. Dean walked over to me and Bobby.

* * *

I pulled Dean into a small hug and he held me by his side. I tried to stay strong, but after loosing so many people, I found it hard to keep it together at the thought of loosing Sam.

"Um, you know I'm coming up with you." I said clearing my throat. I had to focus on the job or I would be a wreck.

"What? No your not." Dean said pulling away from me. He looked angry.

"I am Dean. Eve is up there. I have to take her out." I replied. Dean glanced to Bobby for help but all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"You can't go too. I'd be handing Lucifer everything he wants on one plate!" Dean yelled.

"Look it's the best shot we've got. She will do anything to keep Lucifer alive in Sam. She might try to kill you! So I'm going to keep her busy!" I said firmly.

"No." Dean said shaking his head.

"It is the most sensible option. Lucifer and Eve will not harm Megan. She would be able to protect you." Cass said softly. "It has always been her destiny to be in this fight and protect you Dean." Cass added but Dean glared at him. Cass dropped his head.

"Look, even if I wasn't married to you. I am not letting you and Sam walk in there alone. Especially if this messes up. It will be you against the freaking devil!" I yelled making Dean look at me. We stared into each others eyes. I could see he was more worried about loosing both me and Sam then me actually going with them. But I knew I had to. I couldn't wait and see who came back. It wasn't my style. We were both stubborn, something I actually liked in Dean.

"Fine." Dean sighed looking to the floor. Bobby passed Dean Ruby's knife.

"What's this for?" Dean asked confused glancing from the knife to me and Bobby.

"I need to say yes to control Eve. If you stab me, with the knife, it should kill her, but I'll live." I explained. Dean started to shake his head.

"Now you're saying yes again?" He shouted.

"Yeah I might have to Dean. Look can you stab me or not?" I asked stubbornly, this was the plan; Dean had two choices, help or stay out the way.

"I..." Dean hesitated looking at the knife then me. "I... can't." He said softly looking into my eyes.

"Dean, there will only be you up there. I might not be able to take control straight away and I don't want you to die." I said putting my hands over his and the knife. Dean looked back into my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok." He said softly pulling away from me.

"Good. Do it if you have to." I sighed and reached for my boot. "Otherwise I have mine here, and I'll do it myself."

Before we could argue about it any more Sam walked over to us. He stunk of demon blood and it made the wolf side of me fight to be released. I closed my eyes and built higher walls to hold it back. This was going to be harder then I thought. I opened my eyes and Sam walked past us.

"Ok, let's go." Sam said and I saw how worried Dean looked and more importantly how high Sam looked. Me and Dean fallowed Sam out onto the street. "Alright! We're here you sons of bitches! Come and get!" Sam yelled and demons walked out onto the street.

"Hey guys, is your father home?" Dean asked and I smiled.

* * *

We were man handled up the stairs to the top floor. They pushed us into the room, me, Sam then Dean in a row; and my heart jumped to my throat. Lucifer was stood by the window, looking out and Eve was sat in a chair looking dead at me. She smiled as she saw me and I glared back.

"Hey guys, so nice of you to drop in." Lucifer said with his back to us.

_

* * *

_

The Impala has of course, all the things other cars have, and a few things they don't. But none of that stuffs important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ash tray; it's still stuck there. Or the Lego's that Dean shoved into the vents; to this day, heat comes on they can hear it rattle. These are the things that made the car theirs. Really theirs.

_Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed. Cos it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. _

_The devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive._

* * *

Lucifer blew on the window and it froze up, he drew a pitch fork in the frost. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly, most people think I burn hot." He said with his back to us. Eve smiled. "It's actually quiet the opposite."

"We'll alert the media." Dean said sarcastically. Lucifer turned to Dean and looked mildly annoyed.

"Help me understand something guys." Lucifer said walking over to us. "I mean stomping through my front door is... a tad suicidal don't you think?" Dean glanced at Sam at the same time I did. We knew if he wanted to Lucifer could kill Dean on the spot.

"We're not here to fight you." Sam said trying to sound strong, but it was too forced, you could tell he was scared.

"No?" Lucifer asked looking at Sam. "Then why are you?" He asked confused.

"I want to say yes." Sam said looking Lucifer dead in the eye. Eve sat up in her chair, her lips pursed as she thought about what Sam said. The pair looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer asked checking he herd Sam right. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The demons that were stood behind us all died in a flash. "Chock full of Ovaltean are we?" He asked sounding unimpressed.

"You herd me. Yes." Sam said his body was shaking; Eve got up walked up to the side of Lucifer. She wrapped her arm around Lucifer's waist.

"He's serious." She said glancing from Sam to Lucifer. We all glanced at each other and Dean looked ready to run, he really didn't like how this was going.

"Look, Judgement Day is a run away train, we get it now. We just want off." Sam said nervously. He was shaking and trying to stay calm.

"Meaning?" Lucifer asked plainly.

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over. I live, he lives, she lives and you bring our parents back." Sam demanded. Lucifer glanced down at Eve and they shared a smile. Something in the way they looked made the knot in my stomach turn tighter.

"Ok, can we please drop the Tella Novella?" Lucifer asked plainly. "I know you have the rings Sam." Lucifer said and I took a deep breath. _No. Come on! No don't let it go like this._ This was worse then we planned for. We never knew that the devil would know about the rings. I looked to the floor then glanced at Sam and Dean. Dean looked worried, he was looking at Sam. And Sam was looking Lucifer dead in the eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam lied. It was a good lie, almost convincing.

"The Horsemen's rings the magic keys to my cage." Lucifer said walking up to the side of Sam. Eve stood there and watched, the smile on her face growing. "Ring a bell?" Lucifer asked as he reached Sam's side. My stomach fell and I closed my eyes. _This is it... we are going to die._ I thought as Lucifer walked behind Sam and back round the side of me. Lucifer ran his fingers along my arm as he passed me. I forced myself not to react. Lucifer watched my eyes and then looked back at Sam. "Come on Sam, I never lied to you, the least you could do is pay me the say respect." He stopped in front of me and we all turned to him. "It's ok I'm not mad." Lucifer said softly looking at me. "A wrestling match inside your noggin, I like the idea. Just and me, one round, no tricks. You win I jump in the hole, I win, well I win." Lucifer said with a small smile on his face. Eve made her wave over to his side again and smiled.

"What about you?" Eve asked looking at me. I gave her a quick smile.

"If Sam loses, we'll see." I replied trying to sound strong. Eve glanced at Lucifer and he nodded looking at me with a sick smile.

"Well what do you say Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul, says I'm better than you." Lucifer said singing the last part. My heart was racing; the plan had fallen apart in the space of seconds. I knew Sam was strong, but now, standing in front of Lucifer, I wasn't even sure I was strong enough to stop this all from ending. Sam and Lucifer stood there watching each other. I could feel the anger and adrenaline build in Sam, his heart was getting faster and louder. He was getting himself psyched up to do this. I looked at Sam at the same time Dean did.

"So, he knows, doesn't change anything." Sam said not looking at either of us.

"Sam no." I pleaded softly.

"Sam." Dean said looking worried.

"We don't have any other choice." Sam admitted still looking at Lucifer. He was still shaking on the spot.

"No." Dean said softly looking from Sam to Lucifer.

"Yes." Sam said manning up and looking Lucifer dead in his eyes. I shook my head. This was all wrong; this wasn't the way it was meant to go. This was very wrong and we needed to get out of there now. Lucifer grinned and closed his eyes.

* * *

A blinding white light shone and the ear piercing sharp noise started. I covered my eyes with my arm as the light got brighter. _This is wrong, this is so wrong..._ I thought. The light faded and there was only me, Dean and Eve stood. Sam and Lucifer were laid on the floor. I glanced at Dean then Sam quickly. Eve took a step forward and I glared at her.

"Don't you even dare." I threatened. She smiled at me.

"Aww come on now Megan. I can play fair." She said holding her hands up and backing away slightly. Dean pulled the rings from his pocket and threw them at the wall.

"Bvtmon...Tabges...Babalon." Dean said with his hand out to the rings. The wall started to cave in on itself and soon a hole appeared, sucking air into it. I turned to Eve and she looked scared, it was clear she had never seen it before. We both turned to see Sam wake up and started to get to his feet.

"Dean!" I shouted keeping an eye on Eve as Dean rushed to help Sam to his feet.

"Sammy?" Dean yelled as he reached Sam.

"Dean!" Sam yelled he was still on the floor. For a second I felt relieved, Sam had won, he was strong enough. But I knew that meant soon we would lose him forever. I looked at Eve and she looked worried, watching the two men very closely.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled helping Sam up. Sam cried out in pain, he looked like he was fighting hard. I knew how hard it was to fight Eve, but Lucifer had to be ten times worse.

"I can feel him. Oh god!" Sam said clutching his head in pain.

"You gotta go now!" Dean yelled getting Sam on his feet. Sam stared at the hole. "Go now Sammy. Now!" Dean yelled and Sam took one last look at us and walked towards the hole. He got so far and then paused, just looking at the hole. I looked at Eve, she was smiling. I started to shake my head as Sam turned around to face us.

"I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone." Lucifer said and Eve smirked at me, walking over to him. He turned back to the wall and held his hand out. "Chdr bvtmon bay havo eb." He chanted and the hole closed. Lucifer picked up the rings and put them in his pocket. "I told you, this would always happen in Detroit." Lucifer said looking at Dean. The pair stared at each other for a few moments, the realisation of everything that we had just lost sinking in.

"So Megan, what do you say? Want to go for round two?" Eve asked wiggling two fingers in the air. I turned to Dean, I'd never, never seen him so broken as he looked then. He was near in tears. He looked into my eyes with a sadness that ran so deep that it made me take a deep breath. I blinked and turned to face Eve again. She was smirking; she knew they had won and that it would only be a matter of time before I fell in line. I glanced to Sam... No, Lucifer, and he just stared into my eyes waiting patiently for me to answer. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. I was trying to sense Sam, I needed some sign that he was still in there, still fighting back. Any thing to make me believe some small part of this wasn't lost. That we hadn't just handed Lucifer everything he needed to end the world.

"I wouldn't waste your time." Lucifer said as and I opened my eyes. Dean glanced at me confused. "I told you, he's gone."

"So you say." I replied softly. I refused to believe Sam wasn't in there any more. He had to be in there. _He has to... he has to..._ I kept repeating to myself, I couldn't no wouldn't face that this was how it was all going to end.

"So what'll it be?" Eve asked walking in front of Lucifer but stopping just short of me and Dean. I smiled and nodded slowly. I stepped in front of Dean and I felt the wave of loss hit me. He thought he was about to loose me too.

"Well," I said walking right up to Eve. "Why don't you go back to hell?" I asked pulling my knife from my boot and swinging out at Eve. She grabbed my arm and wrestled me for the knife. She was strong, but thanks to the wolf in me and all the emotions I had felt, I was just as strong. I felt the fire burn in my stomach and the rage flood up my spine and into my veins. If this was my last stand, I was going to give it everything I could to make it count. I growled at Eve, a low, throat growl, it would have scared me, if I didn't know it was coming from me.

"Megan!" Dean shouted. He didn't know what to do; he just stood there and watched in total shock. We struggled for a few more moments and I started to get the upper hand.

"Enough!" Lucifer yelled and walked over to us. I had the blade inches away from Eve's throat. I glanced at him and glared. "Enough of this." He said standing next to me. "Let Eve go." He said towering over me.

"Why the hell should I?" I growled turning to Eve and pushing on the blade a little. Her eyes widened and she looked worried.

"Because I'll let you and Dean leave here unharmed." Lucifer said and I glanced back at him. I gave him a questioning look, he had everything he needed, there was no reason he would stay honest now. "You know you can trust my word." He said softly. I stared into his eyes but as far as I could tell, he was telling the truth. I lowered the knife and stood back by Dean.

"Why did you do that? We need her." Eve cried as she held her throat. Lucifer smiled down at her, then turned back to look at me and Dean.

"She will come to us in her own time. Don't worry my love, she'll be your vessel before this is all over. Once Michael is destroyed she'll have no choice." Lucifer said looking me dead in the eyes. I glared at the pair of them as we herd wings and then they were both gone.

_

* * *

_

We've lost...

I turned to Dean. He was crying, he spun round in a circle and held he hands over his head. He was beside himself with shock and sorrow. This was exactly what we had hoped never to happen. We'd lost Sam to Lucifer and we had lost the world to the apocalypse. We'd lost. I looked at Dean as he turned to face me and the hurt he felt inside made me drop to my knees. It was too much emotion to take when I already felt so broken. Dean dropped to his knees too and I wrapped my arms around him as he cried. I held him close and tried to calm him down. My tears rolling down my cheeks as we just sat there in a heap in silence.

I'd lost a lot of people in my time, my family, my friends, hell I'd even lost the boys a few times, but always in the back of my mind I knew things would be ok. I knew that deep down some how I'd see them again, be that in Heaven or because the Winchesters had the unique way of coming back from the grave. But this time was different. I hadn't lost Sam to Death, he hadn't been killed in the line of duty. He was up and walking around. He was there. He was Lucifer. We'd lost Sam to something much worse than Death. Sam would be forever trapped within his own body, helpless to fight back, to get even. It cut me up inside knowing how hard we had all fought, how hard Sam had fought to stop this from happening. We had let him down. We had failed. I saw how it cut Dean to the core, how it made him crushed inside. How he was now a failing man with nothing left.

But what was worse, what made things harder for me, was I knew I'd soon give in. I knew that sooner rather then later, I'd say yes to Eve. More then likely in stupid attempt to save Dean and Bobby from dying. But one way or another, like Lucifer said I would end up as Eve's vessel. After all the fighting I had tried, that I would end up at his side for all eternity. I bowed my head resting it on Dean as the tears fell off my cheeks.

_We've lost everything..._

* * *

We decided that we had to move. Without speaking we both knew we had to find something, anything to stop Sam from dying in vein. We pulled ourselves up off the floor and looked at each other. I didn't know what to say to Dean, and I knew he wouldn't want to talk about it. It was just the way he coped. Push it down and deal with it later. At that moment in time, I liked the idea.

"We should go, Bobby and Cass will be wondering." I said softly, clearing my throat and wiping the last of the tears away. Dean nodded taking a deep breath and fallowed me out the building. I'd never had a walk so hard as coming out of the building and seeing Cass and Bobby's faces. As soon as they saw us they knew. It was hard not to tell. Cass looked to the floor where as Bobby's eyes began to water up. I wasn't sure what to say to them but thankfully they didn't need the words. We started to walk down the street almost in a daze. I guess it was the shock hitting all of us. We noticed a small group of people stood watching TV's in a shop window. We walked over to hear what was happening.

"Reports are flooding in - a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll." The TV's blared out showing images of the disaster everywhere. On the streets you could hear emergency services going everywhere. People running around in blind panic. We'd started this, we had started Judgement Day.

"It's starting." Cass said watching the TV's and then walking past us. I watched the images in disbelief. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea this was all real, that the world was ending. I kept expecting myself to wake up any minute and hear Dean snoring softly in the bed next to me. But I never woke up.

"Yeah, you think genius?" Dean said sarcastically. Cass had his back to us.

"You don't have to be mean." Cass replied softly.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked looking at Cass for answers. Cass shook his head.

"I suggest we imbibe copious amounts of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave." Cass said still with his back to us.

"Well thank you Bukowski, I... I mean, how do we stop it?" Dean asked and I glanced at him. He still wanted to fight; I guess it was because it was all that he ever knew how to do. Fight and carry on. Never give an inch until you were dead, and even then I'd known the boys to keep fighting.

"We don't." Cass said turning to face me and Dean. "Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins." Cass explained. He was as broken as any of us. I didn't need my powers to see it.

"And where's this chosen field?" Dean asked plainly. Cass shook his head.

"I don't know." He said softly, he was near in tears, he looked away from us.

"Well there's got to be something we can do!" Dean yelled nearly in tears himself. He was mad and had to do something, he was the type of person who fought to the end. And believe me, we were at the end.

"I'm sorry Dean, this is over." Cass said facing us again. I nodded softly.

"Well you listen to me you junk-less sissy, we are not giving up! Bobby." Dean said firmly as Bobby wondered over to us. I could sense his shear shock. "Bobby?" Dean asked noticing how heart broken and lost Bobby looked. He looked up at us with a blank face.

"It was never much hope to begin with." Bobby admitted softly. "I don't know what else to do." He added still in shock. Dean turned to each of us, but we just didn't know what to do any more. He walked back over to his car.

* * *

I sighed running a hand through my hair. Reality was setting in and she was a mean bitch. We knew that Lucifer would have to fight Michael before everything could go south. We also knew that Eve would want my body sooner rather then later. There wasn't a lot that could be done to stop either thing from happening. Cass and Bobby just didn't know what to do any more and neither did I.

"I'm going to find Dean." I said softly glancing at the pair. I knew they'd tried their hardest to stop all this and now I had to try my hardest. They nodded as I walked away from them, heading for the alley where I parked my Camero. As I reached her I looked down the alley to where the Impala was, but she was empty. Where ever Dean was, he wasn't in his baby. I climbed into the Camero and closed the door. I took a deep breath and felt the sting of fresh tears reach my eyes. As they fell freely down my cheeks, I sat there and sobbed to myself.

"This can't be how it ends." I sobbed resting my head on the steering wheel. "I need to think. Come on Megan think!" I yelled at myself getting mad. _Lucifer fights Michael, I can't stop it nor can I save Sam from it. Eve wants me... Lucifer loves Eve, and Eve wants me. There has to be some way to use this to our advantage. I need to find a way to make this work for us. Would he be willing to use her as a bargaining chip? I love Dean and I know I would give myself for him. Would Lucifer do the same for Eve? It's the only thing I have felt now... OK. Ok so this is a plan... Eve for Lucifer... At least that would stop the apocalypse. It won't bring Sam back, but... I guess we had planned for that to happen anyway. _I wiped away the tears and sat up. I reached into my phone and dialled the one number I thought would be able to help me. The phone rang a few times and I wasn't even sure if this would work.

"_Hey, you've reached the number for Payton. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible_." I sighed as I herd the message again.

"Payton, Sam said yes. We've lost. But, but I think I know a way to save the world from the apocalypse. I need your help though man. I need you here. Wherever you are, God I hope you hear this in time." I said and hung up. I took a deep breath and held it. Now I needed to tell Dean my plan. I found his number and rested my finger over the dial button. _He's going to hate this plan. He won't want me to do it. But it has to be the only way... I know I can control Eve. I've done it once... No this is the plan. I'm telling him and then summoning her. No one else to going to die tonight. Not because of the angels pissing match any way._

"Long distance is a bitch." I herd a voice said in the seat next to me. I jumped as I turned and saw Payton sat in the passenger side of the car. He looked rough. He had gashes on his head and blood running down the side. His lip was bust and it looked like his nose might have been broken. He had massive cuts in his jeans and his t-shirt was ripped into ribbons. He was clutching his side and all in all it looked like someone had done a real number on him. He rested his head back on the seat and closed his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked putting my phone back in my pocket and trying to help Payton get comfortable anyway I could.

"Do you really need to ask?" He whined as he moved his arm. It was clearly broken.

"Angels?" I asked helping him straighten his arm out. It cracked and Payton cursed under his breath.

"One particular angel." He winced as he opened his eyes. I looked into the blue of his eyes and saw the ocean in them rock in unsettled wave after wave of blues.

"Lucifer did this to you?" I asked shocked. To be frank, I was more shocked that he was still alive, every other angel Lucifer had gone up against, and he'd killed. Even his baby brother Gabriel.

"Bingo. Damn it." He said sitting back up. Payton looked worse then I had ever seen him. Even when he ripped the wolf out of me.

"How? Why? What happened?" I asked shocked and confused. Payton started to cough and raised his hand over his mouth. It looked like it hurt like hell. As he moved his hand away I saw the blood. He glanced at me then looked back down at his hand with a sigh.

"Well that's certainly not welcome." He muttered to himself and then wiped it on his torn jeans. He turned to me and tried to smile but it looked like it hurt too much. "I was in India, trying to locate some charm that could keep Sam safe from Lucifer taking his body. Only big bro was there waiting for me." He moved in the seat and held his head. "He wanted me to join him. He said I had rebelled just like he had and I should just join with the winning side."

"What did you say?" I asked reaching into the back of the Camero, behind the driver's side and pulled out a first aid kit. I pulled out a bandage and started to wrap a cut on Payton's arm. Payton laughed and then held his side.

"I told him to stick it." He said holding his side. I smiled and continued to bandage his arm.

"How'd you get out alive?" I asked concerned.

"Once bro knew I wasn't going to play ball, he got mad." Payton wiped some blood away from his mouth. "He started to beat the crap out of me, but I wouldn't fight back. I couldn't, even though I knew everything his done."

"He's your brother." I replied tying off the bandage.

"He's the Devil." Payton replied looking me dead in the eyes. I went back to the first aid box and pulled out another bandage.

"He's in Sam now." I replied softly as I started to clean the wound on his head.

"Yeah, I guessed." Payton sighed closing his eyes. "After I refused to fight him, he got Eve to pay me a little visit. She started to torture me in ways I'd rather not go into." He opened his eyes and looked at me. He looked so sad. "I'm so sorry Megan; I couldn't help it, I... I told them about the rings... I had to make it end." He was nearly in tears.

"Dude, it's ok. You, you had to. It's not like you gave up the information out of choice." I said rubbing his cheek with my thumb and giving him a small smile. Payton looked down and nodded.

"I should have been stronger." He admitted.

"You are strong enough." I replied and he looked up to me and shook his head.

"I'm not. But it doesn't matter. Some demons showed not long after that and said they herd Sam was ready to say Uncle. I knew it meant you guys had all the rings, but it was too late. I knew Lucifer would take full control. I'm just surprised you're not Eve yet." Payton said plainly as I finished cleaning the cut on his head.

"Yeah well about that. Me and Sam have a plan. And I think it still will work." I replied avoiding eye contact with Payton.

"A plan about Eve?" Payton asked as he cracked all the bones in his wrist back into place.

"Yeah." I said and looked at him. He looked worried. "Sam thinks if we stab her with Ruby's or my knife, while she's inside me. It will kill her. Like it does demons. But because of my werewolf side, I should be able to survive." I explained. Payton sat there thinking about it while a strand of hair fell in front of his face. I moved closer and brushed it away. He took my hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"You know this plan is dangerous and probably wont work?" He whispered more because our faces were so close that if he had talked normally I would have been deafened. I nodded.

"What else is there left to do? Lucifer's riding Sam to the prom, Dean doesn't know what else to do and Eve wants my body. I plan on giving her it, then taking over and bargaining with Lucifer for it. Him in the box, so that she can live." I whispered back plainly. Payton looked into my eyes again. He was searching for something, I wasn't sure what. I couldn't read him, his was stone to me and normally I'd love that, but sat there, it worried me slightly. He smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. He then let go of my hand and I moved back slightly.

"This plan might work. Even if it doesn't, if we can get rid of Eve. It's one down." Payton replied clearing his throat. I nodded.

"So, can you help me?" I asked plainly.

* * *

I had a plan. It was stupid and after Sam's example it probably meant that I would be left trapped inside my own body for all eternity. But when there was nothing else we could do, I had to try. I got Payton as bandaged up as I could. He was a bit of baby when it came to getting cleaned up.

"Dude for an angel you sure do whine a lot." I joked as I tied off stitch on his arm. Payton pouted and pulled his arm away a little.

"That's going to scar, oh great!" He said rolling his eyes. I laughed and shook my head.

"You know, girls dig scars." I said with a small smile Payton raised his eyebrow and thought about it.

"You know, maybe this isn't so bad after all." He said winking at me. I shook my head laughing.

"Good to see your sense of humours returned." I joked.

"Must be the beautiful nurse beside me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, right, maybe you've lost too much blood. You might wanna sit this one out." I teased checking his temperature. He was burning up. I pulled my hand away and tried to hide the shock but Payton noticed.

"I know... it's why we need to get going as soon as possible." He said seriously. He was weak; I could tell that from looking at him. Whatever Eve did to torture him, it had worked, but even so, Payton was determined to help.

"What's happening to you?" I asked worried as I cleaned up everything away.

"Burning up." He replied sarcastically and I glared at him. "Fine, but you won't like it." He huffed. I waited for him to explain. "I'm dying; this vessel is so weak... I don't know how long I can hold onto it. Burning up is one of the first signs of it."

"Payton." I said firmly.

"No. No Megan. Look we need to fight. You need my help, so I'm helping. Just... don't depend on me too much. Now we need to find out where the final battle is. So we need to go see someone." Payton said firmly. He wouldn't tell me where we were going and insisted on angels airways. I wasn't happy about it to say the least.

_

* * *

_

In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day... sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work. But now he hustles pool, like his brother.

_They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show. Two days for a Jayhawks game. _

_And when it was clear, they park her in the middle of nowhere. Sit on the hood, and watch the stars... For hours...Without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls._

_But they were never, in fact, homeless..._

* * *

"That's a good line." I blinked and I was stood in Chuck's living room. Payton wobbled and I held him up. Chuck was sat typing at his computer.

"Whoa." I said and Chuck nearly jumped out his skin as he turned and saw me and Payton stood there. I helped Payton into a chair and Chuck gave me a nervous smile.

"Megan, have you met the prophet, Chuck?" Payton asked waving his hand in Chuck's general direction.

"Oh yeah we've met. Hey Chuck." I said waving at him. Chuck pulled his dressing gown around him and walked over to us.

"Megan, um... angel of unknown name. Hi." Chuck said plainly.

"Chuck we need details about what's going to happen next." Payton said holding his head.

"Is he ok?" Chuck asked me looking worried.

"Not so much. Sorry Chuck but we're on a short time frame here. Sam's-" I started too explained.

"Said yes. I saw. What, what is it you need?" Chuck asked glancing at Payton who was holding his head still.

"Anything that might help." I asked. Just as Chuck was about to speak the phone rang.

"Don't tell him we're here." Payton said to Chuck and both me and Chuck looked confused as he answered the phone nervously. Chuck sat at the table and picked up the phone.

"Mistress Magna?" Chuck asked as I gave him a confused look.

"_Um... no Chuck._" I herd Dean's voice and I walked closer to Chuck.

"Oh, um Dean... Uh wow, I um I didn't know you'd call." Chuck said nervously as I stood by his side and looked down at his table.

"_Who's Mistress Magna?_" Dean asked sounding as confused as I was. Chuck noticed me looking at his table. There was an adult chat line with the name Mistress Magna at the bottom of a newspaper. Chuck moved his glass over it, covering it from my view.

"Nothing. She's a... uh...just a um... A close friend." Chuck said nervously as he looked up at me. I smirked and shook my head.

"_Yeah I'll bet real close. Whatever happened to Becky?_" Dean asked.

"It didn't work out; I had too much respect for her." Chuck said softly then cleared his throat.

"_Boy, you really got a whole virgin/hooker thing going on, don't you?_" Dean asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Okay, this can't be why you called." Chuck said and his voice went a little high. I smiled at Chuck, he looked really uncomfortable.

"_Sam said yes._" Dean said and I looked down.

"I know. I saw it. I'm just working on the pages." Chuck said softly, glancing to his computer screen.

"_Did you see where the title fight goes down?_" Dean asked nervously. Chuck sighed.

"The angels are keeping it top secret, very hush hush." Chuck admitted and I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. I knew if we could find where the fight was going down, I could show up before Michael and get Lucifer to jump in the box to save Eve.

"_Aww crap!_" Dean said sounding as frustrated as I was.

"But I saw it anyway." Chuck said smiling at me. I smiled back. "Perks of being a prophet. It's tomorrow, high noon, a place called Stull's Cemetery."

"_Stull's Ceme- Wait I know that. It's an old bone yard outside of Lawrence. Why Lawrence?_" Dean asked confused.

"Don't know. It all has to end where it started I guess." Chuck theorised looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders, it was as logical as anything I could come up with.

"_Alright Chuck, do you know any way to short circuit this thing?_" Dean asked plainly. Chuck glanced up at me and I shook my head. Payton had said he didn't want Dean to know my plan. There must have been a good reason, and I trusted Payton.

"Besides the rings? No. I'm sorry." Chuck said giving me sad eyes.

"_Well do you have any idea about what's gonna happen next?_" Dean asked looking for any help he could find.

"I wish that I did. But I, I honestly don't know yet." Chuck said softly.

"_Alright, thanks Chuck._" Dean said and hung up. Chuck looked at me and I turned to Payton.

"So Pay, why aren't we telling Dean the plan?" I asked walking back over to him.

"He'll call soon. You can tell him then." Payton said softly.

"So, um what's this great plan you guys have?" Chuck asked walking over to me.

"Trick Eve then get Lucifer to jump back in the box." I replied plainly. Chuck stood there nodding.

"Ah ha." He said thinking about it.

"Don't worry Chuck we know it's a long shot. But at least now I know where I need to be, and when." I said softly.

"We should probably move if you want to convince Eve." Payton said standing up and wobbling all over the place.

"Are, are you going to be ok to fly?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Probably not. But I have to. There's no time." Payton replied leaning against the wall. He was sweating now, and had started to turn pale. I was wondering how much more he could really take. Chuck turned to me and smiled.

"I guess this is good bye?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"I guess." I replied and pulled him into a hug.

"You were always my favourite character." Chuck joked as we hugged. I laughed and shook my head. Even saying good bye to Chuck felt hard.

"And you were my favourite prophet." I said as I pulled away.

"Be safe Chuck. And I guess I'll see you up there for a drink soon." I said pointing to the sky.

"I hear it's lovely this time of year." Chuck joked smiling at me. I looked back into his eyes and nodded before walking over to Payton.

"Come on angel boy, lets go kill me some Eve." I said smiling at Chuck as Payton tapped me on the forehead.

* * *

When the light died I was stood in a warehouse and Payton was sat on the floor, dry heaving. I bobbed down and moved his hair away from his face. As I moved the blonde locks away I saw the small pool of blood that was on the floor.

"Oh God." I said softly rubbing Payton on the back. He coughed a little more then pulled himself up onto his feet. He was sweating even worse now, and made vanilla look colourful.

"Ok, well that hurt." He said clearing his throat and gave me a small smile. I didn't smile back; instead I gave him a worried look.

"You need to rest; I can take it from here." I said softly.

"You can't. I'm helping until I die." Payton said firmly shaking his head.

"Payton-" I started to say when my phone rang, I pulled it out and saw it was Dean.

"You answer that; I'll get the summoning spell ready." Payton said wondering off behind me. I sighed and answered the call.

"Hey Dean." I said softly walking over to the door of the warehouse.

"_Don't hey me. Where are you?_" Dean sighed, it sounded like he was driving.

"Where are you?" I asked confused as I lent against the door frame. The sun was just about to rise.

"_I asked first._" Dean said stubbornly. I let out a small laugh. _Yeah that's my Dean..._

"Fine. I'm in a warehouse... somewhere." I turned and looked at Payton for the actual location.

"We're just outside Lawrence." He said and went back to mixing his spell together.

"I'm in a warehouse outside Lawrence." I said down the phone to Dean.

"_Get out of Lawrence. Get as far away as possible. Now._" Dean said firmly.

"Tell me where you're driving to." I said pushing myself away from the door frame and walking outside. It was cold, and I wrapped my coat round me as the last of the stars disappeared from the sky. The deep blue fading into pinks and purples. It was a clear sky.

"_Megan! Please, get out of Lawrence now._" Dean begged.

"So, from that I'm taking it, you're heading to oh I don't know, maybe Stull's Cemetery? Trying to get there for about midday?" I asked sighing. I knew Dean couldn't be heading anywhere else. He was going to be with family, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

"_How do you know that?_" Dean asked seriously.

"Same way you do." I replied and watched as the beams of light slowly turned into a sun rise. _This could be the last sun rise I see as me... it's beautiful._ I thought looking at the changing sky.

"_You called Chuck? Look he doesn't know any way to stop this. So get as far away as possible, please._" Dean begged and I could hear how hurt he felt.

"What's it matter where we are? If it ends, it's ending for all of us." I sighed, feeling too tired to fight, I just wanted it all over.

"_Wait. Why are you there? What are you planning to do?_" Dean asked sounding confused.

"I'm going to bargain Eve for Lucifer. We might not be able to save Sam, but I'm sure as hell not going to let the world end." I explained leaning against a tree. There was a pause and I herd Dean breath.

"_You know that it probably won't work, right?_" Dean asked plainly.

"What else can I do? Why are you heading there anyway?" I asked slightly confused.

"_I can't let Sammy die alone._" Dean said barely above a whisper. I took a deep breath as I felt the raw grief I felt from loosing Sam hit me again. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"I guess I'll see you at Stull's then." I said softly fighting back the emotion that was trying to break through my voice.

"_See you there._" Dean replied. "_Megan?_" He asked softly as I made my way back to the warehouse.

"Yeah?" I asked pausing just outside.

"_I love you._" He said softly. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and smiled.

"I love you too." I replied and we hung up.

* * *

I walked into the warehouse and saw Payton sat on chair grinding something in a pestle and mortar. I wonder over and got a whiff of it and sneezed. The smell was horrible.

"What the hell is that?" I asked covering my nose.

"It's probably better if you don't know." Payton laughed shaking his head. "So how did it go with Dean?" He asked pouring the power into a larger bowl.

"Oddly well... must be the end of the world." I joked as I watched Payton stand. He wobbled a little but was ok.

"Good." He said and smiled.

"It time?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah." Payton said closing his eyes. He held onto the table and took a deep breath. "I summon the soul of Eve, the first. She, who would bring life to Earth, brings your presents to us now, here. I, Raziel Arch Angel, call for you to join us. Eve mother of humanity appear before us, I beseech you." He paused and smiled. "Come on bitch, if you think your tough enough!" He opened his eyes and fell back onto the chair.

"Pay! You ok?" He was sweating buckets now and was paler than any one I had ever known. His blue ocean of eyes looked a deeper, darker colour; it helped to drain the colour from his face. He shook his head.

"I'm not going to last longer kid... sorry." He said and started to take quick sharp breathes. I rushed to his side and held onto him.

"You can get through this. I know you can. Come on, stay with me pretty boy." I said softly. I was worried. I didn't want Payton to die, nor could I face Eve without him.

"I... I... knew... you... wanted ...me." He joked and started to cough violently. I held him as he coughed up blood. He spat it out on the floor and wiped his mouth. "Not... long... left." He said shaking slightly.

"You are not dying!" I yelled as my eyes started to water up. Payton smiled but continue to shake.

"You really are beautiful." He said with a wide smile before his skin started to shine. The light built until it had to look away it was so bright.

"Payton!" I shouted crying. As I looked back I saw a lifeless body in my arms. I checked his pulse, but there wasn't one. He died. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stood there holding my angel. The one who always had my back, even if I didn't always know it. This really was the end of days, everyone who meant something was dying.

* * *

I was stood holding onto Payton sobbing to myself until his body went cold. I didn't know what to do. He was meant to help me. He summoned Eve and then we were going to take her out. Now he was gone, and I... I was lost.

"You called?" Eve said from behind me. I stood up straight and wiped away the tears before I turned to face her. She smiled at me titling her head to one side. "Aww did your angel die?" She said in a baby voice, I just glared at her.

"I just want to make it perfectly clear here. I hate you. I hate everything about you." I growled feeling the wolf side of me itching to get out and rip her apart.

"Oh Megan, I didn't know you cared." She joked walking over to me. I just continued to glare at her. "So why did you call?" She asked looking at Payton's dead body then turning to me. I shook my head looking to the floor. _Well this is it Megan... now or never._  
"Lucifer said I'd come round... and I have." I said meeting her gaze. She looked confused.

"Sorry? You what?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"I want to say yes. Yes to you." I said fighting not to snap and yell at her.

"You want to be my vessel?" She asked smiling. "What do I look stupid?" She asked laughing.

"Honestly-" I started to say.

"You think that after everything that I'm going to believe that you suddenly want to be my vessel? I mean really Megan, come on, we both know... it's a little far fetched." Eve said walking around the warehouse. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Do you see Dean around? Or Bobby or Castiel?" I asked turning to face her. "They're not here for reason. They don't want me doing this." I said firmly.

"How do I know this isn't a trick? Like you tried with Lucifer?" She asked watching me carefully.

"I'm alone; the one person who would help me is dead. I'm sorry but short of a written testimonial from the guys, I don't know what more I can do to show you, I'm serious." I said as I started to lose my temper. Eve looked into my eyes and searched for the lie. I just stood there and waited. And waited, but I was tired of waiting. "Fine. You don't want me. Go, fine some other smuck. Good bye, enjoy the party!" I said walking past her and heading for the exit. As I reached her side she grabbed my arm and held me there. I turned and looked into her eyes.

"I didn't say no out right." She said letting go of my arm. "I just had to check it wasn't a trap."

"Eve, it's not! Look I hate this, but I can't think of anything else to do, so I'm saying yes! I would rather be locked in my own mind then see my husband and family die!" I yelled shaking my head as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away and stood firm, looking back into her eyes. "This is it. I know it now." I said coldly. A smile crept onto Eve's lips as she understood why I had said yes.

"Ok, you want to do this? No fight?" She asked smiling at me.

"No fight Eve. Just peace, just let me be in my own mind. That's all I'm asking for." I begged. She stood there and thought about it.

"Sure. Your body for peace of mind?" She asked acting smug.

"Yes." I said firmly and she closed her eyes. I felt a wave of warmth hit me. Then another, and another, each wave was warmer then the last. It got to the point where I couldn't breath the heat was so high. I fell to my knees desperately grasping for air. A few more waves hit me and I blacked out.

* * *

Eve's P.O.V

I woke up in the new skin, and it felt good. I looked at my body, it was hot, and more importantly it wasn't burning up. I smiled as I stood and checked everything worked. It did. Although I wasn't a fan of the clothes I was wearing, it was good to have the body. I walked over to Raziel and kicked his lifeless body. I never really liked Raziel, he was a suck up to God, always sitting and listening. He wasn't a big fan of mine either. But when I got my hands on him, I made him pay. A smile crossed my lips as I remembered his cries and pleas for me to stop torturing him.

"Stupid angel." I muttered and turned to walk out the building. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was close to noon. We had a plan and I had places to be. I blinked and appeared at Stull's Cemetery. It was a run down place nothing special about it. I looked around and saw Lucifer standing there. He looked good in his new body. No burns, no flakes, just all 100% Lucifer. He smiled as I walked over to him.

"So, tell me, what do you think?" I joked as I twirled around. Lucifer smiled down at me.

"You look amazing." He said with a warm smile. He held his hands out for me to take but I hesitated. It had been millennia since we actual touched each other.

"Are... are you sure?" I asked looking at his hands.

"Take them, we're both in our own bodies, it will be fine." He said smiling down at me. I took a deep breath. A millennia part, all the times I wanted to reach out and be held by him. All the times I wanted to kiss him. I had yearned for his touch so long that I thought this day would never come. I slowly and carefully placed my hands in his. I closed my eyes waiting for the spark that would burn me inside and prevent us from touching, but nothing happened. I herd Lucifer laugh softly as I opened my eyes and smiled.

"I thought this day would never come my love." He said pulling me to him. I smiled looking into his green eyes.

"I've missed you." I said as he lowered his face to mine and kissed me passionately on the lips. It was truly breath taking. I had forgotten the taste of his lips, the softness of his touch. As we pulled apart I licked my lips, taking in as much of his taste as I could.

"I've miss you too." He said seductively. He held me close to him and I smiled blissful in this situation.

* * *

But like anything good, the bad always showed. We herd wings flutter and Michael was stood there. Lucifer pulled me behind him, protecting me from my once close friend. Michael looked at us both with utter disgust.

"It's good to see you Michael." Lucifer said. I knew all he wanted was for his family to forgive him and let him be. He wanted his brothers to love him as they once had, not hate him because their father told them to.

"You too. It's been too long." Michael said watching his younger brother.

"I can you believe that it's finally here?" Lucifer asked softly. Michael walked towards us a little and Lucifer pushed me back a little more.

"No, not really. Please, I won't harm Eve." Michael said glancing at me. We had history. Michael was once like a brother to me too. I had told him of my love of Lucifer and that had helped to create all this. "Are you ready?" Michael asked Lucifer. My stomach tightened, I didn't want them to fight over me. I just wanted them to get along and except our love.

"As I'll ever be." Lucifer sighed. "Part of me wishes we didn't have to do this." He admitted and I smiled. Humans just don't understand him; they think he is this soulless, evil creature who couldn't possibly love. But that is the whole reason he was cast down. Love. The strongest emotion known to anything in the universe. We love each other and for that love we had to suffer. Who could blame him for lashing out? We were separated, for longer than any love in history. How many people do bad things out of spite because their love one is taken from them? We don't call them devils do we? No.

"Yeah, me too." Michael sighed.

"Then why are we?" Lucifer asked taking a step towards his brother.

"Oh you know why." Michael said glancing at me. "I have no choice after what you did."

"What I did? What if it's not my fault?" Lucifer asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Michael asked shaking his head slightly.

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am. God wanted the Devil." Lucifer explained. Michael looked away unimpressed and then turned back to talk to his brother.

"So?" He asked, accepting that God made Lucifer. That was Michael's problem; he always accepted things as they were. Never questioned a single thing.

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point." Lucifer admitted.

"What's your point?" Michael asked plainly.

"We're going to kill each other and for what? One of Dad's tests? We don't even know the answer. We're brothers; let's just walk off the chess board." Lucifer pleaded with his big brother. I watched as Michael seems to think about it. I was hopeful that it could all be ended this way. A safer way.

"I'm sorry, I, I can't do that." Michael said facing Lucifer. "I'm a good son, and I have my orders."

"But you don't have to fallow them." Lucifer buttered in.

"What? You think I'm going to rebel? Now? I'm not like you!" Michael said firmly.

"Please Michael." Lucifer pleaded again with his big brother to understand.

"You haven't changed a bit little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together, we were happy. But you betrayed me, all of us; and you made our father leave." Michael said getting madder at Lucifer.

"No one makes our father do anything." Lucifer said, and it was the truth, God always did what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted. "He is doing this, to us!"

"You're a monster Lucifer, and I have to kill you." Michael said as Lucifer bowed his head. I never wanted this to happen, but if Michael was going to stand in the way of our love. He had to be stopped.

"If that's the way it's got to be. Then I'd like to see you try." Lucifer said and the pair started to circle.

* * *

Megan's P.O.V

I woke in my head and for a few moments I wasn't sure where I was. Then I could see and I knew. Eve had control and we were at Stull's Cemetery. As I looked I saw Adam stood there. My heart sank a little, I was too late.

"You're a monster Lucifer, and I have to kill you." Michael said as Lucifer bowed his head. They were about to kick off and that meant the end of the world. I had to work fast. I searched for the walls that I had built around my wolf and started to knock them down. I was only human in my mind, and the walls that caged my wolf were big heavy stone ones. I punched at them and kicked in vein trying to set my wolf free. Nothing was working, but I couldn't give up. I continued to punch until my fists bled. I could feel my wolf stir. She could smell the blood.

_'That's it, come on. Come get the blood.'_ I said in my mind as I continued to hit the walls. My hands were red raw and the blood ran down them in almost steady streams. But it was working my wolf was attacking the wall from the other side and slowly it began to fall.

"_What are you doing?"_ I herd Eve's voice ask me. She was smug and I bet she was smiling.

_'Oh nothing much. Just taking my body back.'_ I said as the wolf jumped over the wall and met me by my side. She instantly huddled into me, licking my fists.

"_What? No, you can't! You promised!"_ Eve cried. Her voice echoing in the darkness.

_'What can I say? I lied.'_ I replied plainly as I started to fight back. My wolf growled and snarled at the darkness that surrounded us. Lashing out with her claws as she went. She was clearing a path for me to fallow in.

"_You can't do this! I won't let you!"_ Eve cried trying to sound strong, only she sounded scared. Something my wolf enjoyed. She started to snarl more and bark. The darkness began to fade.

_'I should thank you Eve. You gave my wolf back to me. You made me strong enough to do this!'_ I smiled as the darkness faded away. I blinked and stumbled backwards. I was back in control of my body, and not a moment to soon.

"If that's the way it's got to be. Then I'd like to see you try." Lucifer said and the pair started to circle.

"Stop!" I cried out and the pair turned to me. I pulled my knife out and held it to my stomach. Lucifer's eyes widened.

"Eve?" He asked in shock.

"Oh no, Eve's gone on a little holiday." I said with a smile. I blinked again and felt my wolf side strengthen me more.

"Megan. This is not your fight." Michael/Adam said to me.

"Adam, I'm sorry if you're in there." I said softly.

"He isn't." Michael replied.

"Then, shut up. I'm trying to save the world here." I snapped and looked at Lucifer. He had taken a few steps towards me. "Stop or Eve dies!" I said pressing the knife closer to my stomach. Lucifer stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want from me?" He asked watching my every move.

"I'm giving you a choice Lucifer." I said firmly. "Either jump back in the box and end this all now. Or I kill Eve and Michael kills you."

"You wouldn't." Lucifer said with a blank face.

"I will. Now choose." I said and started to hear Eve in my mind like a whisper.

_He'll choose me. But he won't be gone for long. He's strong, and clever. I'll help him return... you'll see._ Lucifer turned and looked at Michael, then looked back at me.

"Do I give up my love for the chance to end this war with my brother? Or do I wait, locked away for who knows how long?" Lucifer asked still with a blank face. He stood there thinking and then a small smile crossed his face. "I'll call your bluff. Kill Eve! I would rather finish this with my brother then spend any more time locked in that cage!" Lucifer said with venom. I was shocked, I was almost certain he'd go for it.

_What? Lucifer? How... how could he? Why? I... no._ Eve was just as shocked.

"Well go ahead, unless you want me to do it for you?" Lucifer said walking towards me.

"I'm sorry Eve." I said under my breath as I drew the blade back and thrust it into my stomach. I screamed as the silver of the blade ripped through me like a knife through butter. I felt sharp static shocks going all around my body and I could see flashes in my skin and behind my eyes. I fell back onto the tree and slid down it as I felt Eve go. I slumped at the bottom and pulled the knife out, blood rushing out in every direction.

"Now that's over." Lucifer said tilting his head to one side and smiled. He turned around to face Michael. "No more distractions, just you and me." He said and they began to circle again. I couldn't believe it. He didn't love her as much as I thought. He would rather let her die then go back. I started to cough up blood and I closed my eyes. _Dean where ever you are... man I love you..._ I thought as the pain screamed through my body. I had used my knife. The silver knife. Silver, just in case you're stupid, really, really hurts werewolves. In fact they can almost kill us. And I, willingly, just stabbed my internal organs with a silver blade.

* * *

I herd some loud mullet rock and I opened my eyes. Sure enough driving towards us was Dean in the Impala. I smiled. Only Dean could have made such an entrance. Dean got out and looked at Lucifer and Michael.

"Howdy boys. Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a small smile. He walked round to the front of the Impala. "Hey, we need to talk." He said looking at Lucifer. Lucifer and Michael traded looks.

"Dean, even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer said with a smirk.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Sam." Dean said plainly.

"You're no longer the vessel Dean. You got no right to be here." Michael added.

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere I am so sorry." Dean said looking at Michael.

"Adam isn't home right now." Michael said sarcastically.

"Well then your next on my list buttercup, but right now I need five minutes with him." Dean said turning to Lucifer.

"You maggot! You are no longer part of this story!" Michael growled at Dean. I herd noises to the side of me and saw Bobby and Cass appear. Bobby's eyes widened when he saw me. I just smiled. At least my family was around me.

"What happened girl?" Bobby asked as he bent down next to me.

"I get why people warn you about running with knives now." I joked coughing up some blood. I wiped it away but Bobby saw.

"Hey Ass-Butt!" Cass shouted getting everyone's attention, and then he threw a Molotov cocktail at Michael, burning him and sending him away in flames. Dean looked back in my direction and noticed me on the floor with Bobby checking out the cut. He gave me a questioning look and I shook my head softly.

"Ass-Butt?" Dean asked confused by the insult Cass had chosen. I thought, for Cass it was pretty good. Cass shrugged his shoulders.

"He'll be back, and upset, but you got your five minutes." Cass explained. I saw the look on Lucifer's face, he wasn't happy.

"Castiel," Lucifer said moving towards Cass as Cass backed up with his hands in the air. "Did you just Molotov my brother, with holy fire?"

"Um... no..." Cass said softly.

"No one dicks with Michael, but me." Lucifer said and clicked his fingers. Suddenly Cass exploded and both me and Bobby had bits of him all over us. I was shocked. Lucifer had just out and out killed Castiel without a second thought. Things were getting worse. I started to feel weaker and I coughed more blood up, only this time there were bits in it. I wiped my mouth again and saw how shocked Dean was looking. I tried to give him a small smile, but it hurt too much. Instead I nodded to Dean, and he turned to Lucifer.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean asked softly as my vision started to spot. The pain had actually stopped, I was numb to it. I could still feel the blood pouring out through my fingers though.

"You know, I tried to be nice. For Sammy's sake. But you. Are such a pain." Lucifer said grabbing hold of Dean's jacket. "In my ass." He said finishing his sentence and throwing Dean onto the hood of the Impala. Bobby stood up and aimed his gun as Lucifer moved closer to Dean. He shot off a round and I felt myself get weaker. Lucifer turned around and I started to feel weaker still. My eye lids became heavy and I had to close them. The last thing I herd was another gun shot ring out close by me.

* * *

I gasped as I sat up. As my eyes flung open I saw Castiel lent over me smiling. I was confused. _Have we won? Did... did Sam do it?_ I wondered as he got up and walked over to the Impala. As he moved out the way I saw Dean stood, looking at something in his hands. I used the tree to help me get to my feet and I made my way over to Dean. He was holding the keys. He turned to me and gave me a sad smile.

"Sam did it." I said softly looking at the rings. I smiled, proud that Sam had managed to beat the devil and stop the apocalypse. _Nice one Sam..._

_

* * *

_

Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible.

_You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can._

_The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. _

_I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass._

* * *

We gathered our things and headed back to Bobby's. I wanted to travel with Dean; somehow I had managed to get the back seat again with Castiel sat next to Dean as they talked. I was more than happy just to sit in the back. I closed my eyes and tried to rest.

"What are you going to do now?" Dean asked glancing at Cass.

"Return to heaven I suppose." Castiel mused.

"Heaven?" Dean asked confused.

"With Michael in the cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there." Castiel said softly.

"So what? You're the new sheriff in town?" Dean asked as the pair glanced at each other. Castiel sat there and thought about it.

"I like that, yeah, I suppose I am." Castiel said with a small smile.

"Wow, God gives you a shiny new pair of wings and suddenly you're his bitch again." Dean sighed.

"I don't know what God wants," Castiel said turning to Dean. "I don't know if he will return. It just... seems like the right thing to do." Cass admitted.

"Well if you do see him. Tell him that I'm coming for him next." Dean said and the pair glanced at each other.

"You're angry." Castiel said plainly looking at Dean.

"That's an understatement." Dean said looking away.

"He helped." Cass said and Dean let out a sigh of disbelief. "Maybe more than we realised."

"That's easy for you to say, he brought you back. What about Sam? What about me huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got was my brother in a hole." Dean asked getting worked up.

"You got what you asked for Dean. No paradise, no hell... just more of the same." Castiel said plainly. "But I mean it Dean what would you rather have, peace or freedom?" Castiel asked. Dean thought about it for a few seconds and then turned to Cass, only he'd gone.

"You know you really suck at goodbyes, you know that." Dean sighed. "Hey you asleep back there?" I opened my eyes and moved to the front seat.

"So what happens now?" I asked softly.

"We head to Bobby's..." Dean said glancing at me then the road.

_

* * *

_

This is the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton. But not Dean. Dean didn't want Cass to save him. Every part of him, every fibre he's got, wants to die or find a way to bring Sam back.

_But he isn't gonna do either._

_Because he made a promise._

* * *

I was sat in the Impala waiting for Dean; I opened my laptop up and checked the messages. I noticed one sent from Sam. I hovered the cursor over it and clicked open. It was a video file. It was Sam sat in one of Bobby's bedrooms. He looked happy.

"Hey Megan... um..." Sam looked nervous. "So... I'm guessing since you're watching this I managed to push Satan back into his box." He said with a nervous laugh. "Go team free will!" He said raising his fist and I laughed. "Ok. So um... I... I need to ask you to promise me something. And it's kind of a big thing. I'm half hoping seeing me as a ghost will kinda guilt you into this." He said with another nervous laugh. I smiled and waited for him to explain more. "Ok. Well here goes." He said taking a deep breath. "I want you and Dean to have a normal life. I want you two to settle down in some nice house, get normal jobs, and have lots and lots of kids. Don't forget to call one Sam." He joked. "And live long happy lives together. I want you two to have the life I always thought I'd have with Jess." Sam paused and took a deep breath looking away from the camera. "I know that this lycanthorpia worries you. Makes you think you can't give Dean the normal he deserves. But you have got to believe me when I say, I have never seen my brother so in love with a person as he is with you. I mean it Megan. He really loves you." My eyes started to water up as I sat there listening to his voice. "I know it won't always be easy, living with Dean never is." He joked and laughed. "But man, I know you two are meant to be together. So help a man out with his dying wish. Go try living a normal life with Dean. Please?" There was a clicking noise in the background and Sam looked over the laptop.

"What you up to Sammy? Are you watching porno?" I herd Dean's excited voice say as he got closer.

"Um no... Just researching." Sam said softly.

"Oh man!" I herd Dean sigh just before the message clicked off. I smiled looking at the blank screen.

"You ready?" Dean asked climbing into the car and I smiled. I had a plan, a new plan and it was a life. With Dean. A normal life...

"Yeah, yeah I think I finally am." I said smiling back at him.

_

* * *

_

So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... For Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, Angels, Devils, destiny, and God himself. They made their own choice. They chose family.

_And, well... Isn't that kinda the whole point? _

_No doubt - endings are hard. _

_But then again... _

_Nothing ever really ends, does it?_

* * *

Well there we go... It's all over... until season 6! That's right I'm taking this into season 6! Look out for 'One Year' it's the next story and will cover what happens to Megan and Dean in that one year where Sam is gone! Yeah I can't wait for you guys to read it! Thank you to everyone who has ever read this, reviewed or even just talked to me about it. Thank's to Asya55, Sammy crazy ass demonic chic, BlueEyePieces and Sam Riggs for all your constant reviews! Thank you to the facebook page, where I know I alot of us go to let others know of our update. And I guess thank you to you, for reading this rather sappy authours notes!


End file.
